Schülerin der Ersten Stunde
by Kaddi25
Summary: Evelyn Callahan ist die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und kommt offensichtlich hervorragend mit Professor Snape zurecht. So gut, dass sich ihre Schüler anfangen zu fragen, woran das liegt... Und Evelyn beantwortet ihre Fragen, indem sie sie an einigen ihrer Erinnerungen teilhaben lässt...
1. Ein Unwetter zieht herauf

**Hallo ihr Lieben! :)**

**Dies ist meine allererste selbstgeschriebene FF, also bitte bitte geht nicht allzu hart mit mir ins Gericht! :) Schließlich ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen! (Oder falls doch - ich bin jedenfalls keiner)**

**Entstanden ist diese Story aus dem Wunsch heraus, das Bild, das viele Leute leider immernoch von Severus haben, etwas gerade zu rücken. Und auch, weil mir das Ende der Bücher definitiv nicht gefällt! *grummel***

**Angesiedelt ist die Story am Ende von Band 5 - wobei ich allerdings so manches außer Acht lasse, das mir nicht gefällt. So erfreut sich z.B. Sirius bester Gesundheit und die Umbridge war niemals Lehrerin in Hogwarts, geschweige denn Direktorin. Ihren Platz als Lehrerin nimmt stattdessen "meine" Evelyn ein. :) Umbridge kommt zwar vor, aber nur nebenbei - und selbst dann spielt sie nur eine untergeordnete Nebenrolle als Schnüfflerin des Ministeriums. **

**Die ersten drei Kapitel sollen dazu dienen, Evelyn und ihren Charakter vorzustellen und ihr Verhältnis zu Severus näher zu bringen. Ab dann wird sie in regelmäßigen Flashbacks ihre Schüler an gemeinsamen Erinnerungen mit Severus teilhaben lassen. **

**Wie gesagt, es ist meine erste Story, daher bitte ich, dass ihr nicht unbedingt mit Keulen über mich herfallt, sollte euch die Story nicht gefallen. **

**Natürlich freue ich mich über jedes Review und über konstruktive Kritik! Denn nur wenn man mir sagt, was ich falsch gemacht habe, kann ich meine Fehler verbessern. :)**

**So, nun zu den nötigen Formalitäten: Die Welt und alle Figuren gehören JKR, mir gehört hier leider gar nix - ich habe mir die Orte und Personen lediglich ausgeborgt und verspreche hiermit feierlich, sie unversehrt wieder zurück zu geben! ;)**

**Mein besonderer Dank geht hier an KeyMagic, auf deren Story "(Alp)Traumhafte Ferien des Mr. Snape" ich per Zufall gestoßen bin und die ich dann kurzerhand zu meiner Beta erklärt habe.^^ Und die diese Arbeit seit nun fast zwei Monaten mit Engelsgeduld verrichtet und mir stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. - Danke Simone, du bist die Größte! **

**Noch eine kleine Erläuterung zum Ranking: Bisher würde ich den Beziehungsstatus von Evy und Severus als "Freundschaft" bezeichnen. Da ich aber noch keine Ahnung habe, in welche Richtung meine Story gehen wird und ich für alles offen bin, was Amor vielleicht im Schilde führt, habe ich lieber vorsorglich "M" gewählt, um nicht später Probleme zu bekommen. :)**

**Und jetzt hab ich genug gelabert - ich wünsche euch (hoffentlich) viel Spaß mit diesem ersten Kapitel!**

Ein Unwetter zieht herauf

Es war Juli und unerträglich heiß. Die Luft war zum Schneiden dick und ein schweres Gewitter zog bereits auf London zu. Jeder, ob Mensch oder Tier, der sich nicht zwingend in den stickigen Straßen aufhalten musste, blieb zuhause. Die ganze Stadt wirkte daher, obgleich es ein Arbeitstag war, wie ausgestorben.

Auf das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12 hatte dieser Umstand allerdings keine Auswirkung. Die ganze Gegend wirkte stets wie ausgestorben, obwohl dies zumindest im Falle von Nr.12 absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Hinter den geschlossenen Türen und Fensterläden herrschte reges Treiben, obgleich sich der Enthusiasmus wegen der drückenden Sommerhitze etwas in Grenzen hielt. Dieser wurde allerdings von Molly Weasley stets und ständig neu angefacht, wann immer sie jemanden tatenlos herumsitzen sah... Dies hielt jedoch nur solange an, wie sie anwesend war. Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, senkte sich wieder Trägheit auf die restlichen Bewohner. Und das waren derzeit Einige. Praktisch der gesamte Orden hatte sich seit Ende des Schuljahres am Grimmauldplatz vorübergehend häuslich eingerichtet. In den letzten Wochen ergaben sich sehr regelmäßig neue Entwicklungen bei den Vorbereitungen zum Kampf gegen Voldemort, sodass es zwingend erforderlich war, alle Mitglieder des Ordens so schnell als möglich auf den neuesten Stand bringen zu können.

Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys freute das. Sie konnten die Ferien zusammen verbringen, und saßen direkt an der Quelle, wenn es neue Informationen gab. Nicht, dass es der Orden für nötig befunden hätte, die Minderjährigen über alles in Kenntnis zu setzen, aber was man nicht erzählt bekam, wurde einfach erlauscht, den Langziehohren der Weasley-Zwillinge sei Dank!

Aber am heutigen Tag war selbst mit den neugierigen Jugendlichen nicht viel anzufangen. Sie hatten sich alle im kühlsten Raum des Hauses versammelt: der Küche. Dort saßen Ron und Harry über einer Partie Zauberschach, die aber mehr oder weniger lustlos dahin dümpelte, da Ron bereits zum vierten Mal in Folge dabei war zu gewinnen. Hermine hatte die Nase tief in ein Buch über "Einhörner und die Auswirkungen ihrer Magie auf ihre direkte Umwelt" vertieft, während Ginny gelangweilt ihren Brüdern Fred und George bei einer Runde Zauberschnippschnapp zusah.

Molly Weasley bereitete das Abendessen für die Ordensmitglieder zu, während sie ihren Sprösslingen missbilligende Blicke zuwarf.

"Ihr könntet euch ruhig mal nützlich machen! Fred, George, geht und schaut bitte mal nach, ob Kreacher im ersten Stock nicht wieder Chaos angerichtet hat, ihr wisst, dass ich da oben erst gestern alles auf Vordermann gebracht habe!" "Oh Mum, muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein?", maulte Fred. "Ich bin grade am gewinnen!" In dem Moment explodierte sein mühsam aufgetürmtes Kartenkunstwerk. "Von wegen, am gewinnen! Verloren hast du, mal wieder!", rief George gehässig.

"Da eure Partie ja dann beendet ist, könnt ihr auch tun, was ich euch aufgetragen habe. Abmarsch!"

"Okay Mum. Komm George, schauen wir mal nach, was der ekelhafte kleine Scheißer wieder anstellt!"

"Bei Merlins Bart! Fred, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nicht solche Kraftausdrücke gebrauchen sollst!"

Die Jungs wollten darauf gerade etwas erwidern, als Professor Evelyn Callahan die Küche betrat. Die neunundzwanzigjährige Lehrerin hatte seit Anfang des gerade zu Ende gegangenen Schuljahres den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste inne, und war fast ebenso lange ein Mitglied des Ordens.

Sie hatte in Cambridge Zaubertränke und VdK studiert und nach Abschluss ihres Studiums für drei Jahre in Beauxbatons beide Fächer unterrichtet. Sich nach der guten schottischen Landluft sehnend, wie sie es nannte, war sie nun vor einem Jahr nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt und hatte mit größter Freude den ihr angebotenen Posten in Hogwarts angenommen. Gab diese Stelle ihr schließlich die Möglichkeit, nicht nur wieder an ihre ehemalige Schule zurück zu kehren, sondern auch nach langer Zeit ihrem einstigen Zaubertrankprofessor und Mentor, Severus Snape, wieder zu begegnen und Seite an Seite mit ihm zu arbeiten. Was dieser, zum größten Erstaunen aller Schüler - und auch der Kollegen - nicht nur ohne Einspruch hingenommen, sondern sogar - für seine Verhältnisse - freudig begrüßt hatte. Alle hatten erwartet, dass er mit der neuen Kollegin auf Kriegsfuß stehen würde, da ihm ja durch sie erneut die Chance auf die VdK-Stelle verwehrt blieb. Umso verblüffter waren sie, als er sich ihr gegenüber kollegial, ja geradezu zuvorkommend verhielt!

Zu Anfang noch recht selten, im Laufe des Schuljahres aber immer häufiger, sah man beide einträchtig nebeneinander übers Schulgelände spazieren, stets in eine angeregte Diskussion oder gelegentlich auch in einen nicht weniger angeregten, dafür aber umso heftigeren, Disput vertieft. Diese Streitgespräche hatten aber dieselben Eigenschaften wie ein Sommergewitter: Sie kamen unerwartet und heftig, waren dann aber ebenso schnell wieder vorbei wie sie begonnen hatten. Die Luft war gereinigt und die Eintracht wiederhergestellt... bis zum nächsten Reibungspunkt, und dann fing das Spiel wieder von vorne an. Anfangs war Dumbledore über diese Stimmungsschwankungen seiner beiden Kollegen beunruhigt, merkte aber rasch, dass sich beide ganz getreu einer alten Redensart verhielten: Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht...

Ihre Schüler stellten allerdings bald eine beunruhigende Tatsache fest: Dass Professor Callahan zwar weitaus umgänglicher und offener war als Professor Snape (und bei weitem ansehnlicher, wie böse Zungen noch hinzufügten), sich aber ansonsten kaum von ihrem männlichen Kollegen unterschied, zumindest was die Unterrichtsmethoden betraf. Sie war äußerst streng, und forderte im Unterricht absolute Konzentration und Disziplin, und wehe dem, der sich nicht daran hielt! Sie hatte absolut keine Schmerzen dabei, Nachsitzen zu erteilen oder in ganz harten Fällen die Erlaubnis fürs Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu entziehen. Da sie das aber nicht oft tat, und wirklich nur in Extremfällen zu solchen Mitteln griff, nahmen ihr die Schüler das nicht krumm. WAS sie ihr übel nahmen, war, wenn sie die Schüler zum Nachsitzen zu Professor Snape schickte... Wenn man sich deswegen bei ihr beschwerte, war die gängige Antwort: "Ein Abend Kessel schrubben unter Professor Snapes Aufsicht wird Sie nicht umbringen, und hoffentlich zukünftig davon abhalten, in meinen Stunden Maulaffen feil zu halten!"Und in sanfterem Tonfall setzte sie dann hinzu: "Einige von Ihnen haben vor, Auroren zu werden. Da können Sie sich keinerlei Ablenkungen erlauben, die könnten Sie oder einen Ihrer Kameraden das Leben kosten. Und alle anderen sollen auch in der Lage sein, sich im Ernstfall gegen einen Fluch verteidigen zu können, aber dafür brauchen Sie absolute Konzentration! Ich möchte bloß, dass Sie das auch wirklich einsehen und es sich für die Zukunft merken, und wenn der geschätzte Kollege mit seinem sonnigen Gemüt dazu beitragen kann, dass Sie sich meine Worte hinter die Ohren schreiben, haben wir alle was davon: Sie alle leben um einiges länger, ich kann infolgedessen ruhiger schlafen, und Professor Snape hat ordentlich geschrubbte Kessel!" Letzteres sagte sie immer mit einem Grinsen, das man als eine irritierende Mischung aus neckisch, liebevoll und süffisant bezeichnen konnte.

Ja, sie konnte Snape in einer fast schon beängstigenden Art und Weise ähneln, und dann wiederum waren die Unterschiede dieser beiden starken Persönlichkeiten wieder so offensichtlich wie der Unterschied zwischen Feuer und Wasser…

Für die Menschen um sie herum war es unbegreiflich, wie zwei so unterschiedliche Charaktere derart gut miteinander auskommen konnten, dass man sie fast schon als Freunde bezeichnen musste! Und was ihnen besonderes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass Evelyn Callahan mit Severus Snapes schwierigem Charakter umgehn konnte, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als diesen so vielschichtigen, undurchschaubaren Mann zu studieren und nach und nach zu decodieren. Sie wusste mit ihm _so_ gut umzugehn, dass es Dumbledore, der Severus ja nun schon bald 30 Jahre kannte, fast an... Zauberei grenzte.

Ein Zucken eines Gesichtsmuskels verriet ihr, ob sie ihn morgens beim Frühstück in der Halle grüßen oder den Mund halten und ihm einfach seinen Kaffee hinschieben sollte.

Ein bestimmtes Wölben der Augenbrauen zeigte ihr an, ob bei einem weiteren Wort die derzeitige Unterhaltung so friedlich wie bisher weiter verlaufen, oder in einen handfesten Streit ausarten würde.

An der Art, wie er die Stirn runzelte, konnte sie erkennen, ob er einfach nur gestresst war und einen Moment seine Ruhe brauchte, oder ob sich wieder seine Migräne ankündigte, unter der er schon litt, seit sie ihn kannte.

Wenn sie dieses charakteristische Stirnrunzeln wahrnahm, fasste sie nur wortlos in ihren Umhang, zog eine Phiole mit einer kristallklaren, aber leicht zähflüssigen Substanz heraus, reichte ihm diese, ohne irgendeinen Kommentar dazu abgeben zu müssen, und er nahm ebenso wortlos die Phiole entgegen, quittierte ihre Geste mit einem stummen Nicken, um dann mit einer Miene, die Todesverachtung ausdrückte, die Phiole an die Lippen zu setzen und den Heiltrank seine Wirkung entfalten zu lassen. Abschließend ging noch ein von Ekel gezeichnetes Schütteln durch seinen Körper. Der Trank schmeckte aber auch wirklich widerwärtig! Dieses Ritual ging, wie so viele andere ihrer Rituale, absolut stumm vonstatten. Nicht, weil man nichts dazu sagen _wollte_, sondern weil man nichts dazu sagen _brauchte_. Wozu auch? Sie verstanden einander.

Diese Rituale waren Selbstverständlichkeiten zwischen ihnen, wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie eine dieser Phiolen aus ihrer Tasche zog, daran erinnerte, dass er ihr vor beinahe genau dreizehn Jahren bei genau solch einer Gelegenheit ebenso wortlos eine Phiole aus _seinem _Umhang mit demselben Inhalt gereicht hatte.

Sie hatte bei ihm Nachsitzen müssen. Er hatte an seinem Pult gesessen und Aufsätze korrigiert, während sie den Trank, den sie morgens im Unterricht aus purer Nachlässigkeit verdorben hatte, nochmal braute. Dabei hatte sie plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, einen Migräneanfall bekommen, wie so oft seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht, zwei Jahre zuvor, von der nur sehr wenige Menschen wussten.

Der Schmerz war so unvorhersehbar gekommen, dass sie leise aufgestöhnt hatte. Sehr leise, aber doch laut genug, dass er wegen des ungewöhnlichen Geräuschs den Blick von seiner Arbeit gehoben und zu ihr hinüber gesehen hatte. Es hätte ja durchaus sein können, dass sie gerade wieder dabei war, den Trank zu verderben. Aber stattdessen saß sie nur da, und die Art _wie_ sie dasaß, gepaart mit der typischen Geste, die er von sich so gut kannte, zeigte ihm sofort, was los war: Wie sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf ihren Nasenrücken drückte und diesen in kleinen rhythmischen Kreisbewegungen rieb. Ohne etwas zu sagen griff er in seinen Umhang und zog eine Phiole mit eben jener kristallklaren, aber leicht zähflüssigen Substanz heraus, erhob sich geräuschlos von seinem Stuhl und ging zu ihr hinüber. Wortlos hatte er sie ihr hingehalten, ihr nur kurz in die Augen gesehn. Mehr war nicht nötig. Ein leise gehauchtes "Danke" ihrerseits und nur einen kurzen Moment darauf ein aus tiefster Seele kommendes "Bääh!" reichten, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie seine Geste verstanden hatte. Er war wieder an sein Pult gegangen, hatte ein Stück Pergament hervorgeholt und aus dem Gedächtnis etwas darauf notiert.

Dann war er zu ihr zurückgekommen, hatte einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel geworfen, ihr gesagt, dass der Trank diesmal gelungen sei und sie dann jetzt gehn könnte, vorausgesetzt, sie hätte ihre Lektion gelernt und würde zukünftig konzentrierter und disziplinierter arbeiten, um eine weitere unnötige Stunde Nachsitzen zu vermeiden. Nachdem sie das versprochen, ihre Trankutensilien zusammengepackt hatte und aufgestanden war um zu gehn, legte er ihr das Stück Pergament auf den Tisch, dass er eben beschrieben hatte. Sie blickte darauf und erkannte, dass es ein in seiner unverwechselbaren kleinen, aber sauberen und klaren Handschrift verfasstes Rezept für einen Trank war. Den kristallklaren, leicht zähflüssigen Trank aus seiner Phiole. "Denken Sie daran, für Notfälle immer eine oder zwei dabei zu haben.", war das letzte, was er an diesem Abend noch zu ihr gesagt hatte, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und an seine Arbeit zurückging. Und seither war nie mehr ein Wort über dieses Thema zwischen ihnen gefallen, bis zum heutigen Tag nicht. Wozu auch? Sie verstanden einander...

Dieses stumme und blinde Verständnis, das man normalerweise nur von Paaren kennt, die mehrere Jahre oder gar Jahrzehnte zusammen sind, war für ihre Umwelt nicht zu begreifen. Sie selbst begriffen es auch nicht wirklich. Aber sie hinterfragten es auch nicht, wozu auch? Wozu etwas hinterfragen, worauf man sowieso keine Antwort bekommen kann? Für sie beide war es einfach ein Verständnis, eine tiefe Freundschaft, die sich über die Jahre langsam entwickelt hatte, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger.

Beide hatten, ganz für sich, damals vor vierzehn Jahren, einen Schlüsselmoment erlebt, sie beide gemeinsam, und doch jeder für sich. Jeder hatte seinen eigenen, ganz besonderen Moment erlebt, der den Grundstock für diese tiefe Verbundenheit gelegt hatte, aber ohne es voneinander zu wissen. Sie hatten einander Halt gegeben in ihren jeweils schwersten Stunden, ohne zu wissen, _dass_ sie es taten.

Er hatte ihr, völlig ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, geholfen, wieder in ein normales Leben - ein Leben nach dem Krieg - zurückzufinden.

Sie hatte ihm, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon zu haben, dabei geholfen, eine sinnvolle Aufgabe in seinem Leben zu finden. In dem Leben, das für ihn eigentlich bereits verwirkt, sinn- und ziellos war, seit jener Nacht... Seit jener Nacht vor vierzehn Jahren.

Jene Nacht vor vierzehn Jahren, in der Voldemort verschwand, der Krieg endete, das Leben für die gesamte Zaubererwelt wieder neu begann!

Jene eine Nacht, als Voldemort verschwand, der Krieg endete!... aber auch _ihr_ Leben endete.

... _Lily ... _

_... seine einzige, geliebte Lily ..._

_... seine Schuld ..._

Jene Nacht, in der das Leben aller neu begann! ... Seines gemeinsam mit _ihrem _endete... und sein Leidensweg begann... sein Martyrium... seine persönliche Hölle...

Und dann, nur wenige Monate danach, war sie gekommen, Evelyn.

Eine Schülerin, eine unter vielen. Eine Schülerin, deren Talente sich langsam, nach und nach heraus kristallisierten. Ein echtes Talent, mit einem hellen Kopf und einem messerscharfen Verstand! Eine einzige unter diesen vielen, die seine Leidenschaft teilte... die Liebe zu den Zaubertränken!

Eine einzige Schülerin, die wirklich begriff, welche Schönheit in dieser flüchtigen Welt verborgen lag! Ein Talent, das es zu fördern galt.

Zuerst behielt er sie nur im Auge. Beobachtete, ob er recht gehabt hatte, oder ob ihr Interesse für die Welt der Tränke nur oberflächlich oder gar nur vorübergehend existierte. Und dann tat sie eines Tages selbst den Schritt. Fand den Mut, dem strengen Zaubertranklehrer, den inzwischen zwar alle respektierten, aber auch fürchteten, gegenüber zu treten, und ihn um Hilfe bei ihrer Ausbildung zu bitten. Sie hatte den Mut, ihn zu bitten, ihr Mentor zu werden. Ihr zu helfen, an die beste Fakultät für Zaubertränke zu kommen, die es gibt - Cambridge. Dieser absolut gryffindorsche Mut hatte ihn gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Und er hatte die Herausforderung angenommen, sie zu seinem Schützling zu machen. Eineinhalb Jahre lang war er ihr Mentor, half ihr auf dem langen, steinigen Weg nach Cambridge. Und das, obwohl sie eine Gryffindor und er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, was besonders bei Professor McGonagall für großes Erstaunen sorgte.

Aber seine und ihre gemeinsamen Mühen sollten sich bezahlt machen:

Sie bestand die schwierige Aufnahmeprüfung für Cambridge mit Bravour, ihren UTZ in Zaubertränke schloss sie mit "Ohnegleichen" ab - was bis heute nie mehr einem Schüler unter Severus gelungen war. Auch hatte er nach ihr nie wieder einen Schützling angenommen. An ihr Talent und ihre Hingabe an sein Fach hatte es bisher keiner herangeschafft. Es hatte sich aber auch keiner mehr gefunden, der den Mut gehabt hätte, ihn darum zu bitten.

Daran dachte Evelyn in dem Moment, als sie die Küche am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 betrat. Vielleicht würde Hermine es wagen, ihn zu bitten, ihr Mentor zu werden. Das Talent, um nach Cambridge zu gehn, hätte sie in jedem Fall…

Während sie die Küche durchschritt und zur Arbeitsfläche trat um Molly beim Zubereiten des Abendessens zu helfen, dachte sie einen Moment darüber nach, was wohl gewesen wäre wenn...

Wenn Severus damals vor vierzehn Jahren nicht ihr neuer Lehrer in Zaubertränke geworden wäre. Wenn er nicht diese Leidenschaft in ihr entfacht hätte, diese fast schon obsessive Hingabe an die Zaubertränke. Wenn sie damals in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr nicht den Mut gehabt hätte, ihn zu bitten ihr Mentor zu werden. Ihr Leben wäre auf jeden Fall komplett anders verlaufen, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Ohne ihn wäre sie niemals nach Cambridge gekommen. Seinem strengen Unterricht, seinem Genie und nicht zuletzt seiner unendlichen Geduld verdankte sie es, dass sie diesen Weg hatte gehen dürfen. Ohne ihn hätte sie ihre Liebe zu den Tränken gar nicht entdeckt, dessen war sie sich genauso sicher. Denn bevor er kam, die ersten vier Jahre in Hogwarts, hatte sie Zaubertränke abgrundtief gehasst. Dann, nach Ende des Krieges, zu Beginn ihres fünften Schuljahres, kam er, Professor Severus Snape, als Lehrer zurück an seine alte Schule, und es begann Evelyns neues Leben. Es war, wie aus einem Dornröschenschlaf zu erwachen.

Sie musste lächeln bei der Erinnerung an die erste Zeit. Er war sehr streng, ungemein fordernd, er verlangte ihr und ihren Mitschülern alles ab. Aber es machte ihnen Spaß! Denn endlich hatten sie einen wirklichen _Lehrmeister_. Die einen waren mit mehr Begeisterung bei der Sache als die anderen, aber das gibt es ja immer und überall. Aber im Großen und Ganzen waren sie alle vollauf zufrieden mit ihrem neuen Lehrer. Seine Fachkompetenz und sein Genie fielen sogar dem größten Idioten auf, und das machte seinen zugegebenermaßen zeitweise sehr schwierigen Charakter allemal zu einem erträglichen Übel…

Mit einem dumpfen Poltern, das definitiv aus dem ersten Stock kam, gefolgt von einem wütenden Aufschrei, dem Schlagen mehrerer Türen und schließlich dem hektischen Rennen zweier Paar Füße auf der Treppe, wurde Evelyn unsanft aus ihren Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

„Großer Merlin, was treiben die da oben?", entfuhr es Molly Weasley, und wie zur Antwort stürzten nur zwei Sekunden darauf ihre beiden Zwillingssöhne in die Küche, von Kopf bis Fuß tropfnass, als seien sie in einen Wolkenbruch geraten – allerdings in einen, der _im _Haus stattgefunden hatte.

„Mom, keine Sorge, es ist alles wieder im Butter!", keuchte Fred, während er sich an der Anrichte festhielt und Wasser aus seinen Ohren schüttelte.

„Was, in Circes Namen, ist da oben passiert?"

„Kreacher hat eines der Gästebäder geflutet!", erklärte George, während sich um seine Füße eine ansehnliche Pfütze sammelte. „Und dann hat er einen Eimer genommen und mit dem Wasser aus `em Klo einen … nun ja, kleinen Teich errichtet, wie er es nannte … in ihrem Zimmer, Professor…..", fügte George mit einem zerknirschten Blick in Evelyns Richtung hinzu.

„Was? In meinem Zimmer? Bei Merlin, all meine Sachen, meine Kleider! Meine _Bücher_! Und … oh verflucht, der Zutatenkoffer!", schrie sie und wollte gerade aus der Küche stürzen um nach oben zu stürmen, als Fred einen kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand in die Höhe hob, von dem leicht das Wasser abperlte. „Meinen sie den hier? Der war bei dem Chaos, das die kleine Pestbeule angerichtet hat, neben ihr Bett gerutscht. Er sah wertvoll aus, als brachte ich ihn vorsichtshalber mit runter." Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Evelyn aus und nahm dankbar den kleinen, verzierten Silberkoffer entgegen.

„Und wer kümmert sich um die Katastrophe da oben?", fragte Molly Weasley, während sie hektisch jedem ihrer Söhne ein Handtuch reichte, damit nicht auch noch die Küche ein Opfer der Fluten wurde.

„Das haben Sirius und Tonks schon erledigt.", beschwichtigte Fred seine aufgebrachte Mutter. „Sie haben Kreacher vorerst in eine Seemannstruhe auf dem Dachboden gesperrt und vorsorglich das Schloss mit Magie abgesichert, damit er nicht auf krumme Gedanken kommen kann. Naja, und jetzt beseitigen sie die Springflut da oben." Fred grinste. „Man, da siehts aus wie in einem der Gemeinschaftsklos in Hogwarts! Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Maulende Myrte und ich würde mich ganz wie zuhause fühlen!" „Fred Weasley!", kreischte Molly und zog ihm eins mit dem Handtuch über, während in der Küche schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Resolut packte Molly ihre beiden Tunichtgute am Kragen und schob sie in Richtung Vorratskeller. „Steht hier gefälligst nicht rum, sondern macht euch mal nützlich! Mindestens der halbe Orden wird nachher zum Essen erscheinen, und da benötige ich noch eine Menge Kartoffeln. Also los, dalli dalli, bewegt euch und tut mal was!" „Tun wir doch!", wagte George, mit einem Blick über die Schulter, seiner Mutter noch zuzurufen. „Zur Abwechslung meinte ich mal was Produktives! Und jetzt schleich dich!", schrie Molly ihm noch nach, während sie neben Evelyn trat, und George gab Fersengeld.

„Sind die Zutaten noch in Ordnung, Evelyn?", fragte Molly besorgt, während sie der Hexe über die Schulter sah. Diese hatte routiniert, aber sehr gründlich die in dem Koffer aufbewahrten Zutaten durchgesehen und nickte nun erleichtert auf. „Ja, sie wurden nicht beschädigt, Merlin sei Dank!"

Hermine war neugierig näher getreten und betrachtete nun die sehr exotisch aussehenden Dinge, die, teilweise in Papier, teilweise aber auch in Stroh, Sand oder gar Algen gebettet waren und in kleinen, sorgfältig getrennten Kammern in dem silbernen Koffer ruhten. „Was sind denn _das_ für Zutaten? Sowas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!" Und neugierig, gepaart mit einem leichten Schuss Ekel, beugte sie sich über etwas das verdächtig aussah wie eine … Zunge! „Vorsicht Hermine, die ist ganz frisch!" Und wie zur Bestätigung von Professor Callahans Worten rollte sich die lose Zunge (!) auf, um sich dann wieder blitzschnell zu entrollen und Hermines Nasenspitze bloß um wenige Zentimeter zu verfehlen.

„Verdammt, die lebt ja noch!", stieß Harry entsetzt hervor und wich noch ein Stück von der Anrichte und dem Koffer mit diesen mehr als seltsamen Zutaten zurück. Evelyn grinste amüsiert und verschloss den Koffer wieder sorgfältig. „Natürlich tut sie das, Harry, das ist schließlich die Zunge eines Gakis. Herausgetrennt lebt sie noch etwa zwei Tage weiter, allerdings nur bei fachmännischer Aufbewahrung. Denn nur solange sie noch lebt, kann man sie verwenden, danach ist sie wertlos und teilweise sogar gefährlich, je nachdem wofür man sie verwendet hat." Hermine starrte entsetzt auf den Koffer. „Soll das heißen, die Zunge wurde dem Gaki bei _lebendigem_ Leib herausgenommen?"

Überrascht sah Evelyn sie an. „Also wirklich, Hermine, jetzt enttäuschst du mich! Gakis wurden doch in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" behandelt, oder irre ich mich da? Dann wirst du dich ja sicherlich daran erinnern, dass ihnen ihre Zungen in regelmäßigen Abständen herausfallen, um dann nachzuwachsen." Verlegenheit ließ Hermines Wangen rot werden. „Oh ja stimmt, jetzt wo Sie es sagen…." „Und was ist all das andre für `en Zeugs?", fragte Ron, mit einem Blick über Harrys Schulter.

Evelyn zog eine Augenbraue kraus, was ihr wiedermal eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Snape einhandelte, wie ihre Schüler mit leichtem Entsetzen feststellen mussten. „Dieses _Zeugs_, wie du es nennst, Ronald, sind unter anderem die Zähne eines gelbfüßigen Wyverns, was ein sehr selten gewordener osteuropäischer Drache ist, wie dein Bruder Charlie dir sicher bestätigen kann. Weiter haben wir hier Vampirstaub, die gemahlenen Reißzähne eines bei Vollmond gestorbenen Werwolfes, Ektoplasma, die frisch gelegten Eier eines Basilisken, die Schweifhaare eines Einhorns, die dieses wohlbemerkt _freiwillig_ hergegeben hat, mehrere Skarabäen,… ahja, und natürlich die in Essig und Honig eingelegten Hoden eines Widders!" „Die… bitte, _was_?", stießen die anwesenden Jungs angewidert und entsetzt hervor.

„Eingelegte Hoden? Cool, dürfen wir mal sehn?", rief George von der Kellertreppe her, während er mit Fred einen schweren Sack Kartoffeln nach oben wuchtete. „Ihr arbeitet und haltet den Rand!", befahl Molly streng, während sie sich ans Erbsenauslesen machte. Dafür schwang sie kurz den Zauberstab und die eine Hälfte der Erbsen begann sich selbst aus ihren Hüllen zu befreien, während sie die andere Hälfte per Handarbeit auslas.

„Und wozu sind die … Dinger … in Honig eingelegt?", fragte Ginny interessiert. „Essig versteh ich ja, aber Honig? Steigert der die Wirkung in den Tränken?" Professor Callahan grinste spitzbübisch. „Nein, der Honig hat keinerlei Auswirkung auf die Wirksamkeit der Zutat. Er dient lediglich zur Verbesserung des … Geschmacks, verstehst du? Damit die Dinger …naja, besser rutschen!" Die Mädchen grinsten von einem Ohr zum andern, während Ron und Harry ein angewidertes Würgen zu unterdrücken versuchten.

„Ich will lieber gar nicht erst wissen, für welchen abartigen Trank man _sowas_ braucht!", stieß Fred angeekelt hervor. „Das ist gut, denn du hättest es auch nicht erfahren!", gab Evelyn trocken zurück. „Hat es etwas mit dem Orden zu tun?", fragte Harry in einem, wie er hoffte, beiläufigen Ton, der seine extreme Neugierde nicht verriet. „Ja, hat es, Harry.", entgegnete sie gnädig und grinste schief.

„Sind die Zutaten sehr wertvoll?", wollte nun Hermine wissen. Evelyn nickte heftig. „Unschätzbar wertvoll! Professor Snape braucht sie dringend für seine Forschungen, ohne diese Zutaten geht es nicht vorwärts. Aber weil sie so selten sind, sind sie auch dementsprechend teuer. Was in diesem Koffer liegt, Kinder, reicht im Wert aus, um in Notting Hill ein schickes kleines Appartement zu kaufen!" Den Kindern blieb vor Erstaunen die Spucke weg. „Einiges davon ist so selten und kostbar, dass manche Leute bereit wären, einen Mord dafür zu begehen." Mit Ehrfurcht betrachteten sie nun den kleinen silbernen Koffer, dem man seine wertvolle Fracht absolut nicht ansah.

„Kreacher hat keine Ahnung, wie viel Glück er hatte, dass die Zutaten nicht verdorben wurden!", schnaubte Evelyn wütend. „Professor Snape wartet seit zwei Wochen darauf, und er hat mir nicht nur sein Geld für den Kauf anvertraut, sondern auch die Verantwortung für die Zutaten übertragen! Wenn sie jetzt in meiner Obhut vernichtet worden wären… Er hätte mich glatt umgebracht! Und _dann_ bekäme Kreacher ein _echtes_ Problem – mit mir nämlich!" Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und unterdrückten mühsam ein Grinsen. Ihnen brannte förmlich die Frage auf der Zunge, wie sich Professor Callahan denn Kreacher vorknöpfen wollte, wenn Snape sie erst mal kalt gemacht hätte…

Molly Weasley sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Da wir gerade von ihm sprechen, Evelyn, glauben Sie, dass wir Severus fürs Abendessen einplanen müssen?" Evelyn, die sich inzwischen einen Topf und ein Messer von der Anrichte genommen und damit am Tisch Platz genommen hatte um Kartoffeln zu schälen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Molly, ich denke nicht. Er ist jetzt seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr hier gewesen, und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob wir heute _überhaupt_ noch mit seinem Erscheinen rechnen können. Und selbst wenn, Sie wissen doch selbst, dass er niemals zum Essen bleibt."

Ron murmelte in diesem Moment etwas wie „Na, zum Glück!" – allerdings nicht leise genug. Mrs. Weasley und Professor Callahan stießen gleichzeitig ein empörtes „Ronald!" aus und sahen ihn böse an. Evelyns sonst so offenes und freundliches Gesicht hatte einen harten, verschlossenen und enttäuschten Ausdruck angenommen. Molly begnügte sich allerdings nicht mit einem Blick. Wütend fuchtelte sie mit dem Zauberstab in der einen, und einer Menge Erbsen in der anderen Hand herum und schrie ihren jüngsten Sohn an. „Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht so respektlos sein sollst! Meine Güte, er ist dein _Lehrer_! Und ein Mitglied des Ordens! Also benimm dich ihm gegenüber gefälligst auch so!" „Er ist ja gar nicht da!", wagte Ron einzuwerfen, aber nun schaltete sich Evelyn ein. Molly wollte gerade mit einer weiteren Schimpftirade loslegen, als Evy ihr mit einer resoluten Geste zu verstehen gab, dass sie das jetzt in die Hand nahm. Wer den harten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah, konnte absolut verstehen, warum diese Frau die Stelle für VdK bekommen hatte, und dass mit ihr absolut nicht zu spaßen war.

Sie sah Ronald streng an. „Es geht nicht darum, ob er da ist oder nicht, und ob er deine Beleidigung hört, Ron. Man spricht niemals derart respektlos über seinen Lehrer." Langsam wich der harte Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht, machte dafür aber Enttäuschung und Trauer Platz, was die Kinder noch weniger ertragen konnten. Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal über die sechs Jugendlichen wandern, die am Tisch saßen und zumindest versuchten, zerknirscht auszusehen. „Niemand verlangt von euch, Professor Snape gern zu haben, absolut nicht. Aber was man von euch verlangen _kann_, sind Anstand und Respekt! Und das ist das Mindeste, was er verdient für die Opfer, die er für uns alle hier bringt, Tag für Tag!"

„Welche Opfer denn?!", entfuhr es Harry verächtlich. Evelyns Augen blitzten böse und sie lehnte sich etwas vor. „Welche Opfer? Welche Opfer, fragst du? Jeden Tag muss er mit dem Ruf Voldemorts rechnen, und muss diesem Ruf bedingungslos gehorchen! Jedes Mal, wenn er vor dem Dunklen Lord steht, ist er dessen Willkür auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert! Jedes verdammte Mal muss er damit rechnen, von ihm gefoltert zu werden! Nicht, weil er Voldemort einen guten Grund dafür geliefert hätte, nein! Sondern weil es diesem Bastard eine perverse Freude bereitet, seine Anhänger zu quälen! Und wird Severus mal nicht gefoltert, muss er sich der Angriffe auf seinen Geist erwehren, was ihm nur durch sein jahrelanges, erbarmungsloses Training immer wieder so erfolgreich gelingt! Du hattest doch Okklumentik-Stunden bei ihm, Harry! Du hast doch eine Vorstellung davon bekommen, wie schwer es ist, jemanden aus deinem Kopf fernzuhalten. Jemanden, der da einfach rein spaziert und alles durchwühlt, auf der Suche nach Informationen!

Es war dir schon fast nicht möglich, Professor Snapes leichten Angriffen standzuhalten, was glaubst du, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn Voldemort in deinen Kopf eindringt? Severus ist ein Meister der Okklumentik, genau wie der Dunkle Lord, und es kostet ihn jedes Mal ungeheure Kraft, ihn aus seinem Kopf fern zu halten, beziehungsweise bestimmte Informationen vor ihm zu verbergen. Dazu kommt dann noch das Misstrauen der anderen Todesser ihm gegenüber, wegen seiner Nähe zu Dumbledore. Immer wieder streuen sie bei ihrem Herrn Gerüchte über Severus aus, wohl wissend wie paranoid ihr Meister geworden istund wie empfindlich er auf Verrat reagiert! Er lebt jeden Tag mit der Gewissheit, dass es sein Letzter sein könnte, und trotzdem trägt er diese schwere Bürde ohne sich jemals zu beklagen. Im Gegenteil, er sieht sie als die gerechte Strafe für seine Sünden an!"

„Womit er ja auch nicht unrecht hat, oder?", warf Ron vorsichtig ein. „Schließlich ist er ein Todesser! Niemand hat ihn damals gezwungen, das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen und sich Voldemort anzuschließen!" „Ronald Weasley, jetzt ist es aber wirklich genug!", zischte Molly wütend, und man konnte sehen, dass es ihr bitterernst war. „Nein, nein, Molly, der Junge liegt ja gar nicht so falsch.", beschwichtigte Evelyn die aufgebrachte Mrs. Weasley. Dann sah sie Ron traurig an. „Aber ganz so einfach, wie du es dir machst, Ronald, ist es leider nicht. Ist es nie… Was du sagst stimmt soweit: Niemand hat ihn damals gezwungen, sich Voldemorts Reihen anzuschließen. Es war seine eigene freie Entscheidung. _Aber_: Er war ein junger Mann, nur ein paar Jährchen älter als ihr jetzt. Und so junge Menschen machen eben manchmal Fehler. Was sag ich! Viel ältere, die es eigentlich besser wissen sollten, machen oft genauso schlimme und dumme Fehler!

Ihr habt sicher auch schon Dinge getan, die ihr hinterher bereut habt und gerne wieder rückgängig machen würdet. Jedem passieren solche Dinge. Aber das ist auch normal, schließlich sind wir alle nur Menschen. Und Menschen machen nun mal Fehler, das liegt in der Natur der Sache. Wichtig ist, sich seine Fehler einzugestehen und aus ihnen zu lernen! Und, wenn möglich, sie wieder gut zu machen. Und das tut er, ihr Lieben, Tag für Tag, nun schon seit mehr als vierzehn Jahren…" Sie machte eine Pause und sah in die Runde.

Ihre Worte schienen eine Wirkung zu zeigen. Die Kinder sahen nachdenklich vor sich hin. Harry runzelte gelegentlich die Stirn, als würde ihm ein Gedanke schwer zu schaffen machen. Evelyn registrierte das und sah ihn direkt an. „Sprich dich aus, Harry. Sag, was du denkst." Er sah auf und seufzte schwer. „Ich will es ja verstehen, ehrlich! Mir will nur nicht in den Kopf, wie jemand _überhaupt_ auf die Idee kommen kann, sich Voldemort anzuschließen! Schließlich hab ich ihm letztes Jahr gegenüber gestanden! Er ist schrecklich, abgrundtief böse und … einfach wahnsinnig! Ich hatte nur das Bedürfnis, so weit von ihm wegzukommen wie möglich! Und Professor Snape ist damals freiwillig zu ihm _hin _gegangen! Was war es, das ihn dazu veranlasst hat?" Hermine nickte bekräftigend. „Genau das bereitet mir auch immer wieder Kopfzerbrechen, Professor! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ihn damals angetrieben hat?"

Evelyn strich sich die langen dunklen Locken hinter die Ohren und sah die Kinder eindringlich an. Als ihr Blick auf ihm ruhte, nahm Harry mal wieder die merkwürdige Intensität ihrer noch merkwürdigeren Augen wahr. Dieser Augen, die absolut magnetisch wirkten, wenn man hinein sah, wegen ihrer Einzigartigkeit: ein Auge, blau wie Kobalt - ein Auge, grün wie ein Smaragd… Feenaugen…

„Eigentlich wundert es mich etwas, dass du diese Frage überhaupt stellen musst, Harry. _Du_ warst schließlich derjenige, der unerlaubterweise in Professor Snapes Denkarium gesehen hat…" Harry zuckte zusammen. „Sie wissen davon?" „Ja. Und daher weiß ich auch, dass dir zumindest _einer_ seiner Beweggründe bekannt sein dürfte." Harry nickte beschämt. „Sie meinen, weil mein Vater und Sirius ihn gequält haben…" „Gequält und gedemütigt, und das nicht nur ein Mal. Wieder und immer wieder, über ihre komplette Schulzeit hinweg. Ich werde nicht näher darauf eingehen, das sind Professor Snapes private Erinnerungen, die gehen niemanden etwas an, und ich werde sein Vertrauen sicher nicht missbrauchen. Aber das brauche ich auch gar nicht, schließlich seid ihr schlaue und verständige Kinder…

Er war von jeher eher still und zurückgezogen, also nicht gerade prädestiniert für einen großen Freundeskreis. Durch die ständigen Demütigungen zog er sich noch mehr zurück. Um nicht ebenfalls unter den Hänseleien deines Vaters und deines Paten leiden zu müssen, zogen sich auch die Mitschüler von ihm zurück. Wenn man mit Snape gesehen wurde, bekam man vielleicht auch was ab! Das Endergebnis war ein einsamer junger Mann, der verzweifelt irgendwo dazugehören und gemocht und respektiert werden wollte. Und da kamen die Todesser: Sie boten ihm etwas, das er in Hogwarts vergeblich gesucht hatte: Freundschaften, Respekt, Anerkennung, Teil von etwas Größerem zu sein. Plötzlich war jemand an ihm interessiert, an seinen Fähigkeiten, seiner Meinung! Ein sehr verlockendes Angebot für jemanden, der stets ein Außenseiter war.

Und als ihm dann endlich klar wurde, in was er da hinein geraten war, saß er schon zu tief drin. Er trug nun das Dunkle Mal…

Er hätte es sich durchaus einfach machen können, hätte fliehen und sich verkriechen können. Aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen ging er zu Dumbledore, beichtete seine Fehler und bat um die Chance, Buße tun zu können. Und Dumbledore erkannte die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten, ließ ihn nicht fallen, sondern gab seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Chance, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Wisst ihr, Dumbledore hat erkannt, dass es absolut falsch ist, zu denken „Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser". Er vertritt nach wie vor die Einstellung, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient. Und Professor Snape vergilt ihm diese Chance und das enorme Vertrauen, dass der Direktor in ihn setzt, durch unerschütterliche Treue zu ihm und Hingabe an den Orden.

Wie ich bereits sagte: Er riskiert jeden Tag aufs Neue sein Leben, in der Hoffnung, ein paar nützliche Informationen für den Orden bekommen zu können. Und wie wird es ihm gedankt? Mit ständigem Misstrauen und böswilligen Unterstellungen, er würde ja eigentlich für Voldemort spionieren und uns bald alle verraten um seine eigene Haut retten zu können. Und als ob das nicht bereits genug wäre, kommen noch Respektlosigkeiten und Demütigungen hinzu!" „Was meinen Sie denn damit, Professor?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Evelyn sah sie erst erstaunt an und strich sich dann etwas ungehalten ihre widerspenstigen Locken hinter die Ohren. „Na, beispielsweise die ganze Geschichte mit dem Essen hier. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens können jeder Zeit an den Mahlzeiten teilnehmen, stimmt`s nicht?" Alle nickten zustimmend. „Gut, jeder der teilnehmen möchte, ist gern gesehn, aber: Ist es euch noch nicht aufgefallen, wie Mr. Black sich benimmt, wenn Severus bloß die Küche betritt? Wie er ihn ständig reizt und herausfordert mit seinen geringschätzigen und beleidigenden Äußerungen? Die feindselige Haltung, die Mr. Black bei seinem Erscheinen stets an den Tag legt? Professor Snape mag Vieles sein, aber blöd ist er mit Sicherheit nicht. Er spürt natürlich, dass man ihn nur der Form halber bittet, zum Essen zu bleiben, dass aber im Grunde niemand wirklichen Wert darauf legt.

Er ist in diesem Haus solange gern gesehn, bis er den Orden über alle neuen Entwicklungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, danach gilt die Gastfreundlichkeit nicht mehr für ihn. Meine Güte, man kann die Ablehnung seiner Anwesenheit förmlich spüren! Nach jedem Treffen sagt die Körpersprache der Ordensmitglieder: So, nun haben wir was wir von dir wollten, danke, und jetzt – verzieh dich!" Diese Worte unterstrich sie mit einer Bewegung der Hand, als wolle sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

„Und wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind", fuhr sie energisch fort, „Jedem Mitglied wurde ein Zimmer zum Übernachten angeboten – außer Professor Snape. Deutlicher kann man nicht mehr demonstrieren, wie unerwünscht er in diesem Haus ist!" Mit einem abschließenden heftigen Kopfnicken, wie zur Bestätigung ihrer eigenen Worte, lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und einem resignierenden Pusten gegen eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. Sie hatte sich während ihres Monologs heftig in Rage geredet, was die kleinen roten Flecke auf ihren Wangen verrieten. Nun versuchte sie angestrengt, ihr durchgegangenes Temperament wieder an die Zügel zu legen.

Verlegenes Schweigen senkte sich auf die Tischrunde. Aus den Augenwinkeln schauten die Kinder zu ihrer Lehrerin hinüber, die sie bisher immer nur als sehr ruhig und beherrscht erlebt hatten. Sie nun derart aufgebracht zu sehen und zu erleben, wie hochgradig leidenschaftlich, ja beinahe schon verzweifelt sie um Verständnis und Anerkennung für Professor Snape warb, machte ihnen allen mit einem Schlag klar, _wie_ gern sie ihn haben musste.

So setzte man sich nur für einen besonders lieb gewonnenen Menschen ein, nicht einfach nur für einen Kollegen, zu dem eine oberflächliche Beziehung bestand. Und was sie brennend interessierte, war: Wie hatte es zu einer so tiefen Verbundenheit kommen können? Wie war es ihr bloß gelungen, das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft eines so komplizierten und verschlossenen Menschen wie Professor Snape zu erlangen?

Harry wurde mit einem Mal klar, wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihre neue Professorin und deren Beziehung zu Professor Snape wussten. Spätestens seit ihrer flammenden Rede für ihn war klar, dass sie absolut loyal hinter ihm stand und niemals etwas auf ihn kommen lassen würde. Aber woher diese Loyalität kam, was der Grund für sie war und wann sie ihren Anfang nahm… keinen Schimmer. Sie wussten nur, dass Professor Dumbledore sie am ersten Schultag während des Festmahls in der Großen Halle als eine ehemalige Schülerin bezeichnet hatte, die sich nun entschlossen habe, an ihre alte Schule zurück zu kehren und den Schülern etwas von dem zurück zu geben, was sie selbst hier erhalten hatte.

Eine ehemalige Schülerin… Etwa eine von _Snapes_ Ehemaligen? Harry rechnete im Kopf schnell nach. Er wusste nicht, wie alt Evelyn war, aber offensichtlich doch zu jung, um gemeinsam mit Snape die Schule besucht zu haben. Wie lange nochmal hatte er der Umbridge gesagt, unterrichte er in Hogwarts? 14 Jahre? Hmmmm…. Älter als 30 war sie auf keinen Fall, also 30 weniger 14 ergab … 16. Demnach kam es hin, sie musste eine von Snapes ehemaligen Schülerinnen sein! Das ließ Harry die Stirn runzeln. Sie hatte die Zeit als _Schülerin_ mit Snape überlebt und kam freiwillig hierher zurück, um seine _Kollegin_ zu werden? Obwohl sie in Beauxbatons Lehrerin für VdK _und_ Zaubertränke gewesen war? Dann musste sie ihn wirklich _mächtig_ gern haben….

In diesem Moment tauchten vor ihnen allen Teetassen, Zuckerdose und Milchkännchen auf. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie Mrs. Weasley in der Zwischenzeit heißes Wasser aufgesetzt hatte. Nun begann der Kessel lautstark zu pfeifen, und während Molly ihn mit einer Hand vom Herd nahm und mit einem Zauberstabschwung der anderen einen Gebäckteller zum Tisch schweben ließ, sah Evelyn etwas beschämt in die Gesichter ihrer Schüler. Sie kam sich reichlich dumm vor, hier so einen Gefühlsausbruch an den Tag zu legen. Es hatte sie nur so schrecklich frustriert, immer wieder mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Severus` Engagement für den Orden und die Opfer, die er dafür erbrachte, missverstanden und abgewertet wurden. Da hatte endlich mal ein wenig Aufklärung betrieben werden müssen!

Allerdings stellte sie mit einer gewissen Portion Genugtuung fest, dass ihr Einsatz scheinbar etwas bewirkt hatte. Wenn man sich die nachdenklichen Gesichter am Tisch betrachtete, schienen sie zumindest bereit zu sein, ihre vorgefassten Meinungen zu überdenken. ‚_Für den Anfang gar nicht mal so schlecht, Callahan_' dachte sie mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich die Stimme in ihrem Kopf gerade verteufelt nach Severus angehört hatte…

„Tee, meine Liebe?", fragte Molly Weasley sie lächelnd und legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Der beruhigt die Nerven."

„Nein, danke Molly, für mich nicht.", erwiderte Evy, ebenfalls lächelnd, und erhob sich. „Ich muss mir ein paar Minuten die Beine vertreten."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche, lief gemessenen Schrittes durch die Eingangshalle und trat durch die Haustür ins Freie. Sie musste ihre Gedanken in Ruhe ordnen. Außerdem wollte sie den Schülern die Möglichkeit lassen, in ihrer Abwesenheit vielleicht über einige der Dinge miteinander zu sprechen, die sie eben in den Raum geworfen hatte.

Vor dem Haus wehte ihr ein starker Wind die sommerliche Schwüle der vergangenen zwei Tage ins Gesicht. Es war erst Nachmittag, aber die Sonne war vollkommen hinter dunkelgrauen Wolken verschwunden, die zum Horizont hin tiefschwarz wurden und das nahende Unwetter ankündigten.

Während sie die Haustür ins Schloss zog, tippte sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Scheitel und sprach einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich aus. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie von der schmutziggrauen Hauswand nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Jemand, der nicht wusste, dass sie da stand, hätte sie vollkommen übersehen. So vor neugierigen – und vor allem unbefugten – Augen verborgen, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Straße zum entfernten Horizont hin schweifen und lauschte mit einem Ohr auf die Geräusche der nahen Stadt.

Ein schwarz-weißer, ziemlich gerupft aussehender Kater kam plötzlich in ihr Blickfeld. Er war hinter einem Bretterstapel hervorgekommen und lief nun langsam, aber zielstrebig, auf den Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 zu.

In Evy begann sich alles anzuspannen und sie richtete ihre ganze Konzentration auf den Kater. Severus war ihr in Legilimentik zwar um Dimensionen überlegen, aber ihr Können reichte trotzdem aus um herauszufinden, ob jemand gute oder böse Absichten hegte. Aber ein kurzes Abtasten der Oberfläche genügte ihr vollkommen, um festzustellen, dass es sich hierbei wirklich nur um einen gewöhnlichen Kater handelte, und nicht um einen Animagus. Seine Gefühle offenbarten ihr, dass er scheinbar verdammt großen Hunger hatte. Ein böses Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund…

„Hier gibt's nichts zu fressen für dich, zieh Leine!" Ruckartig stoppte der Kater seinen Lauf, begab sich in eine kauernde Haltung und ließ den Kopf hektisch hin und her schnellen. Da er Evy nur hören, jedoch nicht sehen konnte, suchte sein Blick nun nervös die Gegend ab, aus der diese Stimme so unvermittelt gekommen war. Er spürte, in welcher Richtung sich der unsichtbare Feind befand, machte einen beeindruckenden Buckel, stellte das Fell auf, was ihn etwa um das doppelte seines Umfangs anwachsen ließ, und begann – wie er wohl hoffte – bösartig zu fauchen. Evy grinste belustigt und fauchte auf beeindruckende Weise zurück. Das gab dem armen Tier nun vollends den Rest. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schoss es quer über die Straße und war mit drei mächtigen Sätzen zwischen zwei Häusern verschwunden.

Evy musste über ihre eigene Verschlagenheit grinsen. _Böse kleine Evy! Für eine Gryffindor war das gerade sehr, sehr slytherin…_

Plötzlich begann ganz in ihrer Nähe die Luft zu flimmern, und es knisterte elektrostatisch. Die durch das nahende Gewitter enorm elektrisch aufgeladene Luft kündigte nun etwas an, was normalerweise völlig unbemerkt vonstattengeht: die Ankunft eines apparierenden Magiers.

Ihr Herz begann vor Aufregung sofort drei Takte schneller zu schlagen. _Severus! Endlich…._

Obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte sie sich inzwischen ernsthaft angefangen um ihn zu sorgen. Schließlich waren nun schon zwei Tage vergangen, seit der Dunkle Lord ihn das letzte Mal zu sich gerufen hatte…

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie, wie sich der Magier am Fuße der Treppe zu materialisieren begann… um kurz darauf enttäuscht und frustriert zu seufzen. Es war nicht Severus, der gerade apparierte, sondern Remus. Aber wie sah er nur aus? Er war klitschnass, von Kopf bis Fuß, und das Wasser rann an ihm herab, als sei er gerade aus einem See gezogen worden.

Sie wollte schon zu ihm laufen, als sie noch schnell daran dachte, die Desillusionierung aufzuheben. Schließlich wollte sie ihn durch ihr plötzliches Erscheinen nicht zu Tode erschrecken.

„Meine Güte, Remus, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", rief sie ihm entgegen und musste sich schwer auf die Lippe beißen, um bei seinem Anblick nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Überrascht hob er den Kopf, grinste sie aber sofort freudig an. „Oh, hallo Evy! Ach das? Nichts weiter, ich hab mich bloß beim Apparieren … nun ja … etwas verschätzt!" „Wie das?", fragte sie glucksend, während sie zu ihm trat. „Nun ja", entgegnete er und versuchte so gut wie möglich seine Haare und Kleidung auszuwringen, „ich sollte doch für Dumbledore einen alten Freund in Dublin besuchen. Bevor ich ging drängte er mir noch einen Irish Coffee auf… was im Nachhinein betrachtet, ein schwerer Fehler war." „Wieso?", fragte sie scheinheilig und grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

„Naja, weil ich durch den Alkohol … sagen wir mal … nicht _hundertprozentig_ konzentriert war, als ich apparierte. Ich landete zwar in London, allerdings ein gutes Stück von meinem Zielort entfernt…" Evy riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du…." „Doch, genau das!", antwortete er und grinste schief. „Ich hab die Themse aus einem mir völlig neuen Blickwinkel kennengelernt. Keine schöne Erfahrung, nebenbei bemerkt."

Nun war es um Evys Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Der mühsam zurückgehaltene Lachkrampf brach nun in Form eines schallenden Gelächters aus ihr heraus! Remus schwieg und betrachtete sie nur gutmütig, worauf Evy sofort versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. „Oh entschuldige bitte, Remus, ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen. Es ist nur so ein lustiges Bild…!" Er grinste schelmisch. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß ja, wer den Schaden hat, spottet jeder Beschreibung! Das wird mir auch für alle Zeiten eine Lehre sein."

Lachend sah er an sich hinab. „Jetzt geh ich mir aber mal was Trockenes anziehen, und dann erzählst du mir bitte, was es Neues gibt, ja?" Verwirrt sah ihm Evy in die Augen. „Wie, was es Neues gibt?" „Na, was Severus für uns herausgefunden hat! Oder hat sich diesmal nichts Brauchbares ergeben?" Evys Blick wurde ernst, plötzlich kam die nur unzureichend unterdrückte Sorge wieder hoch. „Remus, er ist noch gar nicht zurück!" Überraschung überzog Remus` Gesicht, gefolgt von einer tiefen Sorgenfalte. „Noch nicht zurück? Dann hat seit zwei Tagen keiner mehr was von ihm gehört?"

Evy nickte stumm und sah wieder hinüber zum Horizont, der, so weit das Auge reichte, von schwarzen Sturmwolken bedeckt war, die zielstrebig auf sie zukamen. In der Ferne war bereits das erste Donnergrollen zu hören. Remus folgte Evys Blick zu dem Unheil verkündenden, pechschwarzen Himmel.

Langsam trat er hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, stimmt's?" Ihr Blick blieb weiterhin gen Himmel gerichtet, und ihre Stimme schien von weit her zu kommen, als sie ihm mit einem tiefen Seufzen antwortete. „Ja, Remus… Ja, das tue ich…"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es genau war, das zwischen den beiden vor sich ging, er spürte nur tiefe Zuneigung und blindes Vertrauen auf beiden Seiten, und das war alles, was er wissen musste. Ihm war gleich, was Severus früher einmal getan, welche Fehler er begangen hatte. Für ihn zählte nur die Gegenwart, und in dieser tat Severus alles Menschenmögliche für den Orden, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass es seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde, sollte Voldemort je herausfinden, wem er tatsächlich treu ergeben war. Und es freute Remus außerordentlich für diesen Mann, den er seit seiner Schulzeit kannte, dass diese junge Frau felsenfest zu ihm stand und ihm Halt gab, wann auch immer er diesen brauchte. Ob es nun bloß Freundschaft war oder vielleicht sogar um einiges tiefer ging, wagte Remus nicht zu beurteilen. Im Moment sah er nur eine junge Frau, die angestrengt versuchte, ihre offensichtliche Besorgnis zu verbergen, und da war es völlig unerheblich, woher diese rührte.

Er legte ihr, wie er hoffte, tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Er schafft das, Evy, ganz sicher. Er weiß wie kein Zweiter, wie man sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber verhalten muss, wenn man überleben will. Und er wird auch nichts unnötig riskieren, dafür geht es bei der Sache um zu viel. Er weiß genau, dass alle Unternehmungen des Ordens mit seinem Verhalten stehen und fallen, und wir dann wohl keine Chance mehr haben, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Das wird er doch nicht riskieren!" Evy sah Remus kurz an und nickte dann traurig. „Genau das ist das Problem." „Was meinst du damit?"

Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit einer Locke, während sie weiterhin zum Horizont sah. „Alle interessiert nur, was für den Orden auf dem Spiel steht, sollte Severus versagen. Was für _ihn_ auf dem Spiel steht, kümmert doch niemanden. Er darf die Drecksarbeit für alle machen, und wenn ihm dabei was passieren sollte – ja, dann sind alle entsetzt und bestürzt, aber doch nicht wegen _ihm_, seiner Person! Sondern weil mit seinem Tod die einzige direkte Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord gekappt wäre! Um den Verlust des wertvollen Spions würde man trauern, nicht um den Menschen, der dabei sein Leben verloren hat! Und warum sollte man auch? Er war ja bloß ein Todesser. Einer weniger, den man nach dem Krieg in Askaban durchfüttern muss!" Trauer und Verbitterung ließen ihre Stimme kippen, und sie musste sich wegdrehen, um nicht vollends die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Remus sah bestürzt auf ihre langen schwarzen Locken, die vom Wind wild zerzaust wurden. Nicht der Vorwurf selbst war es, der ihn erschütterte. Er wusste, dass sie damit nicht ihn persönlich gemeint hatte, schließlich kannte sie seine Einstellung zu Severus. Nein, was ihn wirklich hart traf war die Erkenntnis, dass sie mit ihrer Einschätzung absolut recht hatte…

Auch wenn er nicht so dachte, wusste er doch, wieviele im Orden genau diese Haltung vertraten, die Einen unverhohlener als die Anderen. Praktisch keiner traute Severus über den Weg, viele zweifelten nach wie vor seine Loyalität dem Orden und Dumbledore gegenüber an, waren der festen Überzeugung, er spioniere in Wahrheit für Voldemort und warte nur auf einen günstigen Moment, um sie alle an diesen zu verraten. Daran konnten auch die vielen Treuebeweise, die er bereits erbracht hatte, nichts ändern. Und Remus bezweifelte auch, dass sich daran in naher Zukunft etwas ändern würde.

Die Menschen dachten nun mal gerne in Schubladen, ergingen sich mit Vorliebe in Vorurteilen und Vor_ver_urteilungen. Einmal ein Todesser – immer ein Todesser. Wer machte sich schon gerne die Mühe, die Hintergründe eines Schicksals zu durchleuchten, nach dem _Wie?_ und _Warum?_ zu fragen? Nein, da war die gängige Schwarz-Weiß-Kategorisierung doch um einiges einfacher. Und solange sich daran nicht grundlegend etwas tat, würde sich absolut nichts verändern. Würde sich für Severus nichts verändern, weder jetzt noch nach dem Krieg. Seine Vergangenheit, und mag sie noch so lange zurückliegen, würde ihn immer wieder einholen…

Mit einem Mal tat ihm Severus unsagbar leid. Andere begangen schwere Fehler und Verbrechen am laufenden Band, ohne jemals wirklich dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Und er traf als junger Mann eine einzige falsche Entscheidung, und die verfolgte ihn bis zum heutigen Tag, bestimmte sein Leben und ließ ihn nicht mal für einen Moment zur Ruhe kommen. Er bezahlte für diesen Fehler, Tag für Tag und Jahr für Jahr, bis… wann? Bis ans Ende seines Lebens? Hatte er seine Schuld nicht inzwischen schon mehrfach zurückgezahlt? War es nicht irgendwann mal genug? Hatte er denn nicht bereits genug gelitten? Und gelitten hatte er… oh ja, _wie_ er gelitten hatte…

Zutiefst beschämt tauchten vor Remus` geistigem Auge Bilder der unzähligen Gelegenheiten auf, in denen sie drei – James, Sirius und er – Severus während der gemeinsamen Schulzeit gehänselt, schikaniert, gequält und gedemütigt hatten. Warum eigentlich? Hatte es dafür irgendwann mal einen Grund gegeben? Gab es für ein solches Verhalten _überhaupt_ jemals einen Grund? Eigentlich spielt das aber auch keine Rolle, denn das Endergebnis bleibt stets das Gleiche. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache, dass Remus sich niemals aktiv an den Demütigungen beteiligt hatte, nichts. Denn: Er hatte zwar nicht mitgemacht, hatte aber auch nicht versucht, seine Freunde aufzuhalten, aus Angst sie zu verlieren und wieder ein Außenseiter zu sein… wie Severus.

Er war kein Deut besser als James und Sirius, im Gegenteil. Ist nicht derjenige, der helfen könnte, aber tatenlos zusieht und somit das Geschehen billigt, mindestens genauso schlimm wie diejenigen, die die Tat ausführen? Wenn nicht sogar _schlimmer_ als die Täter selbst?

Wäre er nur ein einziges Mal eingeschritten und hätte Severus geholfen, wäre dessen Leben dann vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen? Hatten sie drei nicht großen Anteil an dem, was aus Severus geworden war und das ihn seit damals langsam auffraß, Stück für Stück?

Bei dem Gedanken an all das empfand Remus eine abgrundtiefe Verachtung für sich selbst und seine beiden Freunde. Wie groß musste Severus` Hass auf die beiden verbliebenen Rumtreiber sein, wenn schon sein Hass auf den toten James nach wie vor so groß war, dass er Harry nicht ansehen konnte, ohne sofort dessen Vater in ihm zu erkennen? Wie demütigend musste es für ihn sein, zweien seiner alten Feinde regelmäßig begegnen zu müssen?

Und trotzdem ertrug er es, pflichtbewusst und stolz wie er war. Jeden Monat brachte er Remus auf die Minute genau seinen Werwolfbanntrank, obwohl er ihm wahrscheinlich lieber einen Becher mit Gift verabreicht hätte. Hatte er Severus eigentlich jemals _wirklich_ dafür gedankt?

Und dann Sirius… Dieser ließ Severus nach wie vor überdeutlich spüren, dass er in seinen Augen noch immer ein Nichts war, bedachte ihn sogar heute noch mit diesem grauenvollen Schmähnamen, den sie sich in der Schule für ihn ausgedacht und der dann so schrecklich schnell die Runde gemacht hatte und in aller Munde war. _Schniefelus_… Selbst Schüler aus anderen Häusern, die ihn gar nicht näher kannten, riefen ihn bei diesem Namen. Und nun musste er regelmäßig im Haus des Mannes ein und aus gehen, der diesen Namen für ihn entworfen hatte und der ihn heute noch bei jeder Gelegenheit so nannte, selbst vor seinen Schülern! Letztlich musste sich Severus noch selbst erniedrigen, indem er Sirius gegenüber wenigstens ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit wahrte, da dieser der Hausherr und _sein _Gastgeber war!

Nein, Severus` Vergehen mögen zwar schwer gewesen sein, aber bei weitem nicht schwer genug, um ein solches Leben zu rechtfertigen…

Remus empfand plötzlich tiefste Bewunderung für diesen Mann, der sein hartes Schicksal so tapfer, ja beinahe schon stoischertrug, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu klagen. Andere wären vor Selbstmitleid zerflossen, hätten sich vor der Welt verkrochen oder sich sogar komplett aus der Verantwortung gestohlen, indem sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzten. Er nicht. Er verleugnete seine Schuld nicht, stand für sie gerade und erduldete alles, was ihm das Schicksal als Buße auferlegte. Und war dabei auch noch allein… Nein, halt! Nicht _ganz_ alleine…

Voller Zuneigung betrachtete er Evelyn, wie sie da stand, vor dem pechschwarzen Himmel, ihre Locken wurden vom Wind in alle Richtungen gewirbelt. Aber sie stand da wie ein Fels in der Brandung, jederzeit bereit sich auf Severus` Feinde zu stürzen. Wehe dem, der ihr in die Quere kam!

Lächelnd trat er neben sie. „Er passt schon auf sich auf, ganz sicher. Du kennst doch Severus!" Wieder gefasster, lächelte sie ihn an. „Ja, du hast sicher recht." „Klar hab ich recht!" Und mit einem spitzbübischen Augenzwinkern setzte er hinzu: „Unkraut vergeht schließlich nicht! Komm, lass uns reingehen, bevor ich mir trotz der Hitze noch den Tod hole in diesen nassen Klamotten!" „Einverstanden, gehen wir." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

An der Tür angelangt, drehte sich Evy noch ein letztes Mal zu der Gewitterfront um. Über Londons Umland konnte man schon die ersten Blitze erkennen, auf die der Donner ziemlich schnell folgte. Nicht mehr lange, und das Unwetter würde den Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 erreichen.

_Severus… wo auch immer du jetzt sein magst, komm gesund zurück! Hier sind Menschen, die auf dich warten. Menschen, die dich brauchen. Nicht deine Fähigkeiten, nicht deine beschafften Informationen. Dich. Severus… komm zurück zu mir. Ich brauche dich. Ohne dich bin ich nichts. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht der Mensch, der ich heute bin, und ohne dich könnte ich nicht mehr der Mensch sein, der ich Dank dir geworden bin! _

_Du hast mich aufgefangen. Damals… vor vierzehn Jahren. Nach dem Krieg… Ich war wie ein kleines, welkes Blatt, das der Sturm erbarmungslos vom Ast des Baumes gerissen hat, der sein Zuhause gewesen war. Ein kleines, welkes Blatt, das schutzlos, heimatlos, ziellos auf die Widrigkeiten des Schicksals zugetrieben wurde, in eine ungewisse Zukunft. _

_Dann kamst du nach Hogwarts… kamst zurück an deine alte Schule… und der Sturm war vorüber…. Du hast dich meiner angenommen, gabst mir Halt… ohne es zu merken …. _

_Du dachtest, du tust nur deinen Job… doch du hast so viel mehr getan … ganz ohne es zu merken…gabst meinem Leben eine Richtung, einen Weg, ein Ziel …. _

_Dabei hättest du selbst so dringend jemanden gebraucht, der dir Halt und Schutz gibt… der dir hilft, deinen Selbsthass zu überwinden … der dir zeigt, dass auch du es wert bist, geliebt zu werden… der dir hilft, dich selbst zu lieben… _

_Du warst immer für mich da, ob du es gemerkt hast oder nicht, damals wie heute… Ich verdanke dir so viel, dass ein Leben gar nicht ausreicht, um es dir zu vergelten! Severus… komm zurück! … Ich brauche dich… Ich…_

Ein Blitz schlug irgendwo ein, und das gewaltige Donnern ließ Evy fürchterlich zusammenzucken. Im selben Moment setzte der Regen ein. Ein wahrer Wolkenbruch ergoss sich direkt über ihnen, der Evy zwang, schnellstens ins Haus zu flüchten, und der dafür sorgte, dass dieser eine letzte Gedanke in ihrem Kopf unausgesprochen blieb…

**Und nun: Bitte ganz fleißig den Review-Button betätigen oder mir eine kleine PM schicken. :) Ich freue mich auf jedes Lebenszeichen von euch!**

19


	2. Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand

**Huhu! :)**

**Dieses Kapitel war anfangs nur ein Teil eines anderen, bis ich beim Korrekturlesen festgestellt habe, dass es sich prima als eigenes kleines Kapitel machen würde. Seht es als Intermezzo, bevor es _richtig_ weitergeht. :) Ihr bekommt hier einen kleinen Einblick in Evys Gefühlswelt... was Severus betrifft. ;)**

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.**

* * *

Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand…

Das Gewitter wütete heftig. Der wolkenbruchartige Regen trommelte lautstark auf das Dach des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz Nr.12, und dessen Bewohner waren heilfroh, einen gemütlichen Platz im Trockenen zu haben.

Remus war nach oben gegangen um sich trockene Kleidung anzuziehen, und Evy nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ebenfalls etwas frisch zu machen.

Es war zwar erst fünf Uhr nachmittags, trotzdem musste sie das Licht anmachen, als sie ihr kleines Badezimmer betrat, so dunkel war es wegen des einsetzenden Gewitters geworden. Der Regen prasselte fast waagerecht ans Fenster und sie überzeugte sich schnell davon, dass es auch fest verschlossen war. _Eine_ Überflutung ihres Zimmers an diesem Tag reichte ihr vollkommen aus.

Nachdem sie sich Hände und Gesicht gewaschen hatte, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel: Lange, schwarze Naturlocken. Diese beiden unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen, um die sie so viele ihrer ehemaligen Kommilitoninnen beneidet hatten, weil sie den Blick eines jeden Mannes unweigerlich fesselten. Eine kleine freche Stupsnase, deren Spitze sich keck etwas nach oben reckte. Die schön geschwungenen Lippen, die ein ehemaliger Liebhaber mal als „ungeheuer sinnlich" bezeichnet hatte.

Sie musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte. Sinnlich… Ihren Schülern fielen zu ihrem Mund wahrscheinlich alle möglichen Adjektive ein, aber „sinnlich" würde mit Sicherheit _nicht_ dazu gehören! So unterschiedlich konnten die Betrachtungsweisen sein. Severus war dafür das lebende Beispiel.

Seine Schüler sahen in ihm einen furchteinflößenden, griesgrämigen, unfairen und bösartigen Bastard, dem nichts _mehr_ Freude bereitete, als sie zu quälen. Über sein Aussehen wurde sich verschiedentlich geäußert, und keine einzige der teilweise recht farbenfrohen Bezeichnungen war dazu angetan, ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu schmeicheln. Welchen Namen hatten sie ihm nochmal gegeben? Alte Fledermaus… Sie hatte es zufällig im Vorbeigehen gehört, und es hatte sie schockiert. Aber noch entsetzter war sie über die Gleichmütigkeit, mit der Severus das hinnahm. Als sei es das Normalste der Welt, hatte er ihr erzählt, dass sich in der Schule das hartnäckige Gerücht hielt, er sei ein Vampir! Er hatte ihr fassungsloses Gesicht gesehen und gelassen entgegnet: „Ach Evelyn, man hat mich in meinem Leben schon Schlimmeres genannt." Daraufhin hatte er sich wieder der Korrektur seiner Klassenarbeiten gewidmet, als hätten sie bloß beiläufig übers Wetter geredet.

Vampir… Fledermaus…

Nicht mal im Traum wäre es ihr eingefallen, ihn ausgerechnet mit _diesen _Kreaturen zu assoziieren! Sein geschmeidiger, aufrechter, stolzer Gang, wenn er durch Hogwarts` Flure und Gänge schritt - seine eleganten, grazilen Hände, die mit solcher Anmut und traumwandlerischer Sicherheit Zutaten für einen Trank anrichteten - seine sparsamen, routinierten und auf den Punkt genau bemessenen Bewegungen, mit denen er all seine Tätigkeiten verrichtete – das alles ließ zusammengenommen nur _ein_ Geschöpf zu, mit dem sie ihn hätte assoziieren können: Ein stolzer, schwarzer Panther!

Bei Merlin, selbst wenn er bloß hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und las oder Arbeiten benotete, strahlte seine ganze Körperhaltung Stolz und Eleganz aus! Sollte das wirklich nur _ihr_ aufgefallen sein? Irgendwo auf der Welt _musste_ es doch noch andere Frauen geben, die ihn genauso sahen!

Zugegeben, er war kein Mann, der auf den ersten Blick als schön zu bezeichnen war. Seine Vorzüge erkannte man erst bei näherem Hinsehen, dann aber umso deutlicher.

Evelyn lächelte. In einem Gedichtband aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert war ihr mal ein Begriff untergekommen, der auf Severus passte wie die sprichwörtliche Faust aufs Auge: Er war ein Mann von _herber_ Schönheit…

Seine schwarzen Haare… Die Schüler bezeichneten sie als strähnig, ölig, ungepflegt. Für Evelyn waren sie seidig glänzend. Sanft umrahmten sie sein Gesicht, milderten seine scharfen Gesichtszüge, weckten in ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, mit den Händen hindurch zu gleiten…

Seine Augen… Von den Schülern als pechschwarz, stechend, kalt und leblos bezeichnet. Für sie waren seine Augen nachtschwarz, intensiv, alles durchschauend, hypnotisch. Er schien ihr mit seinen Augen bis auf den Grund der Seele und direkt ins Herz hinein blicken zu können.

Seine blasse Haut… Für die Einen fahl, kränklich, leichenblass. Für Evy hatte sie die Farbe von Champagner oder Elfenbein…

Sein Mund… Allgemein als grausam und erbarmungslos charakterisiert, war sie geneigt seine Lippen als ungemein sinnlich und erotisch zu beschreiben. Zugegeben, die meiste Zeit umspielte ein harter, unerbittlicher Zug seinen Mund, aber in den leider so seltenen Momenten, in denen Severus entspannt war, wurden seine Lippen weich, sensibel, ja beinahe schon verboten verführerisch! Wie gerne würde sie diese Lippen einmal auf ihren spüren… und andernorts…

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!", schnauzte ihr Spiegelbild sie an und zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen kraus. Entschuldigend zuckte Evy mit den Schultern und entgegnete hilflos: „Hey, was willst du von mir? Ich bin schließlich nicht aus Stein!" Damit schien sich ihr Spiegelbild zufrieden zu geben und ließ Evy den eben unterbrochenen gedanklichen Faden wieder aufnehmen.

Wo war sie stehen geblieben? Ah ja, alles klar….

Seine Nase… „Zu groß" und „Zinken" waren die Worte, die die Schüler benutzten. Okay, seine Nase hatte eine wirklich beachtliche Größe und eine sehr … eigene Form, aber sie verlieh ihm ein extrem markantes Aussehen mit Wiedererkennungswert. Sie passte zu ihm. Und sein wirklich beeindruckendes Profil wäre im Alten Rom mit Sicherheit auf eine Münze geprägt worden… Außerdem konnte eine große Nase auch gewisse Vorteile haben… Evys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem mehr als unanständigen Grinsen, als ihr eine Redensart der Muggel einfiel, in der es um die Größe der Nase eines Mannes ging…

„Sau.", war der schlichte Kommentar ihres Spiegelbildes. „Gar nicht wahr!", gab Evy zurück und streckte ihrem gespiegelten Ich die Zunge heraus. „Du bist kindisch." „Ach, halt doch die Schnauze!"

Mit einem abschließenden Blick in den Spiegel, der ihr verriet, dass sie für eine Frau, die nur noch einen Katzensprung von den Dreißigern entfernt war, gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah, verließ sie ihr Bad und trat auf den Flur hinaus, um die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss zu nehmen.

tbc

* * *

**So, das war zwar kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. :)**

**Nun bitte ich euch, fleißig den Review-Button zu betätigen oder mir eine PM zu schicken! Ich freue mich über alles, was da kommen mag...**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure Kaddi**

2


	3. Warum zurück nach Hogwarts?

**Anmerkung****: In diesem Kapitel wird Severus`Vorgänger für Zaubertränke erwähnt. Und bevor ihr über mich herfallt: Ich _weiß_, dass nach den Büchern sein direkter Vorgänger Horace Slughorn war. In meiner Geschichte kommt aber vorher noch ein anderer Lehrer, sodaass die Reihenfolge folgendermaßen aussieht: Slughorn - Applebee (meiner^^) - Snape. **

**Das kam so zustande, weil ich schlicht und einfach völlig vergessen hatte, dass es da ja noch Slughorn gegeben hat.^^ Als mir das allerdings auffiel, war das Kapitel schon geschrieben und das Gerüst für den weiteren Verlauf der Story angelegt. Eine Änderung in Slughorn hätte mein ganzes Konzept durcheinander gebracht. **

**Daher hoffe ich jetzt einfach mal auf eure Toleranz. ;)**

**Ihr werdet auch merken, dass mein Konzept durchaus Sinn macht. **

**So, und nun wünsche ich allen, die immer noch dabei sind, viel Spaß mit diesem neuen Kapitel. :)**

* * *

Warum zurück nach Hogwarts?

Schon von Weitem konnte man schallendes Gelächter aus der Küche hören, dass auch nicht abebbte, als sie hereintrat.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Evy!", begrüßte Remus sie strahlend. Er saß dem Esstisch gegenüber, auf einem schräg an die Wand gelehnten Stuhl, und hatte die Beine weit von sich gestreckt. In den Händen hielt er eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt, in die wie von Geisterhand immer wieder ein Teebeutel eintauchte. „Sag mal, Remus, tust du eigentlich gar nichts ohne Zauberei?", fragte sie neckend und setzte sich an ihren Platz zurück, an den Molly ihr sofort eine ebenfalls dampfende Tasse brachte. „Nicht, wenn ich nicht muss, liebste Evy. Accio Zuckerdose!" Die kleine Porzellandose schwebte vom Tisch zu ihm hinüber und löffelte selbstständig den Zucker in seine Tasse. Beim vierten Löffel ließ er sie mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs zu ihrem alten Platz zurückgleiten.

Die Kinder beobachteten die Szene voller Neid. Da Ferien waren, durften sie nicht zaubern, und _mussten_ alles von Hand erledigen. Remus, dem mal wieder der Schalk im Nacken saß, nutzte diesen Umstand natürlich schamlos aus um seine ehemaligen Schüler zu ärgern.

„Ich habe gerade von meinem Ausflug an die Themse erzählt." „Du meinst wohl deinen Ausflug _in_ die Themse.", entgegnete Evy grinsend. „In, an – wo ist der Unterschied? Nur unwesentliche Details! Es ist das Ergebnis, das zählt!" „Und welches wäre das? Ein passabler Schnupfen oder die Feststellung, was für eine Dreckbrühe durch London fließt? Ich hoffe doch, du hast geduscht, bevor du runterkamst…" Evy schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an all die widerlichen kleinen Geheimnisse, die die Themse barg…

„Keine Sorge, ich bin sauber!", grinste Remus und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Nein, das Ergebnis, das mir vorschwebt, besteht in der Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich absolut notwendig ist, hundertprozentig konzentriert zu sein, wenn man appariert." „Und _nüchtern_!", fügte Molly Weasley mit einem grimmigen Blick hinzu, der Remus die Schamesröte bis zu den Haarspitzen ins Gesicht trieb. „Da sitzen Kinder, die bald ihre Apparier-Prüfung ablegen sollen! Was für ein Beispiel gibst du denen bloß ab, Remus Lupin?!" „Ein ziemlich Schlechtes, schätze ich!", witzelte Fred, was er aber in derselben Sekunde bereute, als er den vernichtenden Blick seiner Mutter auf sich spürte. „Für jemanden, der seine Prüfung wegen groben Unsinns nicht bestanden hat und nochmal ablegen musste, lehnst du dich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster, mein Freund!" Schamerfüllt sank Fred, wenn möglich, noch tiefer in sich zusammen…

Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bitte dich, Molly. Du bist wütend auf _mich_, lass das doch bitte nicht an dem armen Jungen aus. Außerdem ist er nicht der Erste, der beim ersten Anlauf durch die Apparier-Prüfung gefallen ist, und er wird auch nicht der Letzte sein." Evy nickte bestätigend. „Ganz richtig, das ist schon vielen passiert. Unter anderem mir." Die Jugendlichen schauten sie überrascht an. „Ja, wirklich?", fragte Fred erleichtert, da er ja scheinbar nicht alleine war. Evy grinste verschämt und nickte. „Man, war Minerva damals _sauer_, als sie es erfahren hat!" „Warum, Professor?", wollte Hermine von ihr wissen und horchte gespannt auf.

Evelyn musste bei der Erinnerung kichern. „Minerva – also Professor McGonagall – und Professor Snape hatten damals eine häuserinterne Wette am Laufen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen ist, Tatsache ist nur, dass sie darum gewettet haben, wieviele ihrer Schüler die Prüfung auf Anhieb bestehen. Und das Haus mit den meisten bestandenen Apparier-Prüfungen sollte fünfzig zusätzliche Punkte bekommen." Ihre Schüler staunten nicht schlecht. „Und? Wer hat gewonnen?", verlangte Ron neugierig zu wissen.

Evelyn lächelte schief. „Slytherin hat gewonnen, mit gerade mal zwei bestandenen Prüfungen Vorsprung. Bei Merlins Bart, eine Todesfee ist gar nichts im Vergleich zu Minerva, als sie dann auch noch vor der versammelten Schule die Wette einlösen und Slytherin fünfzig Punkte geben musste! Ihr müsst wissen: Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt praktisch Punktegleichstand, und es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu den Sommerferien. Es ging also um den Endspurt auf den Hauspokal! Und diese fünfzig Punkte waren es, die Slytherin in diesem Jahr Quidditch- _und_ Hauspokal einbrachten. Ich glaube, so sehr wie in diesem Jahr haben die Gryffindors niemals zuvor die Ferien herbeigesehnt!"

Das konnten sich alle gut vorstellen. Den Hauspokal an Slytherin zu verlieren war unter normalen Umständen schon schrecklich für Professor McGonagall. Aber ihn aufgrund einer _Wette_ zu verlieren…

„Dann waren Sie also wirklich eine von Professor Snapes Schülerinnen, Professor Callahan?", fragte Harry, worauf Evy bestätigend nickte. „Ja, allerdings Harry, das war ich." George sah sie verständnislos an. „Sie wollen uns also sagen, Sie haben Hogwarts mit Snape – äh Verzeihung, _Professor_ Snape – heil überstanden, um Jahre später zurückzukommen? Und das, obwohl Sie _wussten_, dass er noch immer an der Schule unterrichtet?" „Ganz genau, George." Bewundernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wow, dann sind Sie entweder verdammt mutig oder verdammt bl…" Ein heftiger Rippenstoß seines Zwillingsbruders ließ ihn in letzter Sekunde registrieren, was er gerade im Begriff war seiner Lehrerin an den Kopf zu werfen. Verlegen biss er sich auf die Zunge. Dafür war es allerdings schon zu spät, denn seine Mutter fiel bereits wie ein Derwisch über ihn her. „Also heute übertreibt ihr beiden es gewaltig mit eurem losen Mundwerk! Entschuldige dich gefälligst, George Weasley, bevor du mich _richtig_ kennenlernst!" „Aber Molly!", lachte Evy herzhaft. „Ich kann ihn ja verstehen. Aus seinem Blickwinkel muss sich das wirklich absurd anhören. Aber ich kann dir versichern: Nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren war weder mutig, noch blöd. Es war schlicht und ergreifend die Erfüllung eines Herzenswunsches." Beschämt ließ George den Kopf sinken.

„Wieso wollten Sie denn so dringend zurückkommen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Immerhin haben Sie in Beauxbatons sogar _zwei_ Fächer unterrichtet." Evelyn nickte bestätigend. „Da hast du recht, Hermine. Aber weißt du, ich hab mich in Beauxbatons nicht wohlgefühlt. Es war zwar eine sehr interessante Schule, aber mit der Zeit stellte ich fest, dass ich da einfach nicht hingehörte. Meine Heimat ist Großbritannien … und Hogwarts. Außerdem war Beauxbatons nur eine Notlösung. Und als ich hörte, dass in Hogwarts die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu Jahresbeginn wieder frei wird, habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen, und mich wieder beworben."

Harry horchte auf. „Wieder? Soll das heißen, Sie haben schon mal versucht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?" Evelyn nickte und bekam einen wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck bei der Erinnerung. „Ja, das habe ich. Vor drei Jahren habe ich mich erstmals beworben, nach dem… Vorfall mit Professor Quirrell. Ich hatte auch anfangs gute Chancen auf den Posten, da Professor Dumbledore meine Bewerbung vor dem Schulbeirat unterstützte. Es ist für das Ansehen einer Schule schließlich immer vorteilhaft, wenn sich das Lehrpersonal aus ehemaligen Schülern zusammensetzt.

Allerdings reichte dann noch der _berühmte_ Gilderoy Lockhart seine Bewerbung ein, und gegen den konnte ich – entschuldigt den Ausdruck – absolut nicht anstinken." Alle verzogen angewidert das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an Lockhart. „Damals konnte natürlich noch keiner ahnen, dass er ein Hochstapler war, und da ich keine so … beeindruckende Karriere vorzuweisen hatte wie er, wurde meine Bewerbung vom Schulbeirat abgelehnt."

Harry war fassungslos. Vor drei Jahren der Betrüger und Feigling Lockhart, letztes Jahr der durch Vielsafttrank als Professor Moody getarnte Todesser Barty Crouch jr… Ihm war zum Heulen zumute als er daran dachte, dass sie seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr Unterricht bei Professor Callahan hätten haben können!

Evy schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und sagte tröstend: „Es hat alles auch seine guten Seiten, Harry. Wäre ich vor drei Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen, hättet ihr Remus wohl niemals kennengelernt, und das wäre wirklich schade gewesen – für uns alle." „Danke, Evy, das hast du nett gesagt!", freute sich dieser und strahlte sie an. Harry lächelte in beider Richtungen. „Stimmt, Professor, alles hat seine guten Seiten."

Etwas ungehalten warf Hermine ihre Haare zurück. „Harry, könnten wir bitte wieder zum Thema zurückkommen? Wenn ich recht erinnere, wollte uns Professor Callahan gerade erzählen, was ihre Beweggründe waren, eine so vielversprechende Position in Beauxbatons gegen Hogwarts zu tauschen."

Evy lächelte. Hermines resolute Art erinnerte sie so sehr an sich selbst, als sie in dem Alter war. Diese Zielstrebigkeit und Angriffslust waren es auch gewesen, die ihr den Umgang mit Professor Snape damals so erleichtert hatten – und sie in manchen Situationen fast um Kopf und Kragen gebracht hätten.

Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an eine Diskussion, die sie mit Severus kurz vor ihrem Abschluss gehabt hatte. Worum es ging hatte sie vergessen, aber an den Ausgang erinnerte sie sich dafür umso deutlicher.

Die Auseinandersetzung war immer hitziger geworden, keiner war bereit gewesen, auch nur einen Zoll breit nachzugeben. Irgendwann hatte ihre freche Klappe ihn derart gereizt, dass seine Hand verdächtig zu seinem Zauberstab hin zuckte. Mit fast übermenschlicher Selbstbeherrschung hatte er sie freundlich lächelnd angesehen – was bereits damals ein _ganz übles_ Zeichen war – und mit einer gefährlich sanften Stimme zu ihr gesagt: „Miss Callahan… Sie sind eine impertinente, respektlose, vorlaute und absolut nervtötende Besserwisserin, und sie verdanken es alleine dem Umstand, dass ich enorm viel Zeit in ihre Ausbildung gesteckt habe, dass ich sie jetzt nicht _auf der Stelle_ mit den Füßen voran im finstersten Kerkerloch, das ich finden kann, an die Decke hänge und Sie sich dort die Seele aus dem Leib schreien lasse, bis Sie schwarz werden! Nehmen Sie es als mein Geschenk zu ihrem Schulabschluss, dass Sie dieses Klassenzimmer jetzt unbeschadet verlassen können, und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie mir in den nächsten Jahren nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen, sonst _vergesse ich mich_!"

Sie hatte, wie immer, etwas erwidern wollen, doch er hatte sie mit einer heftigen Handbewegung unterbrochen und bedrohlich leise geknurrt: „_Ein_ Wort, Miss Callahan! Ein – einziges – Wort von Ihnen… und ich tue etwas, wofür ich auf direktem Weg nach Askaban komme! Und jetzt _raus hier_!" Bei Nostradamus` Bartstoppeln, so wütend hatte sie ihn vorher und nachher nie mehr erlebt!

Mit einem entschiedenen Nicken holte sie sich selbst gedanklich wieder an den Esstisch in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes zurück und sah in die wartenden Gesichter ihrer Schüler.

„Hermine hat absolut recht. Zurück zum Thema. Also, ihr wollt wissen, weshalb ich nach Hogwarts kam um Professor Snapes Kollegin zu werden. Nun, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich mochte ihn sehr und die Aussicht, bald seine Kollegin sein zu können, hat meine Entscheidung, Beauxbatons zu verlassen, wesentlich beeinflusst." „Das verstehe ich ja soweit.", entgegnete Hermine. „Aber wie _kommt_ es, dass sie ihn so mögen? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich schätze sein Genie und seine Fachkompetenz über alle Maßen, aber die Vorstellung, eines Tages nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen und seine Kollegin zu werden - noch dazu die, die ihm die Stelle weggenommen hat, auf die er schon so lange scharf ist - bereitet mir, gelinde ausgedrückt, eine Gänsehaut. Sie waren ja schließlich auch mal seine Schülerin und wissen daher, wovon wir hier reden. Wir sind ja quasi sowas wie Leidensgenossen!"

Evelyn musste über diesen Ausdruck heftig lachen. „Ach Kinder, _so_ schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht!" „Nein.", bestätigte Ron. „Er ist _schlimmer_!" Seine Freunde und Geschwister pflichteten ihm bei und nickten vehement. Sie strich sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und wiegte abwägend den Kopf hin und her. „Ihr müsst die Situation von einem anderen Standpunkt aus betrachten, Kinder. Zwischen meiner Schulzeit und heute liegen vierzehn Jahre! Das ist ein langer Zeitraum. Die damaligen Umstände,… die … äußeren Gegebenheiten… nun, sind mit der heutigen Situation nicht zu vergleichen. Ich will nichts beschönigen, Professor Snape war auch vor vierzehn Jahren schon ein schwieriger Charakter! Aber die Bedingungen, die er in Hogwarts vorfand, unter denen er zu unterrichten hatte, waren ganz andere als das heute der Fall ist."

„Sie meinen den Krieg gegen Voldemort.", sprach Harry die Erkenntnis aus, die ihn in dieser Sekunde getroffen hatte wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel.

„Ganz recht…", nickte Evelyn, und finstere Erinnerungen legten einen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte plötzlich um so viele Jahre älter…

Remus hatte sich ruckartig auf seinem Stuhl aufgesetzt und sah ihr jetzt voller Bestürzung ins Gesicht. „Großer Merlin…! Das war mir ja bisher noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen! Du warst noch ein halbes Kind und hast den Krieg und sein abruptes Ende hautnah miterlebt…"

Evelyn lächelte traurig und seufzte. „Ja, das habe ich. Und es prägte mein ganzes Leben… Ich war so alt wie ihr jetzt, gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden, als sich alles änderte. Zum Guten zwar, aber das machte für mich und so viele andere keinen Unterschied. Wir hatten Menschen verloren, Freunde, Familie,… und die konnte uns auch das plötzliche Verschwinden Voldemorts und das damit verbundene Ende seiner Tyrannei nicht wiederbringen.

Ihr müsst versuchen euch das vorzustellen: Als mein viertes Schuljahr endete und wir mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause fuhren, wussten wir nicht mal, ob es noch ein Zuhause geben würde, wenn wir aus dem Zug stiegen! Unsere Zukunft war ungewiss. Das Ende von Voldemorts Herrschaft war ja nicht abzusehen, es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für sein baldiges Verschwinden. Keiner von uns hatte eine Ahnung, ob wir Hogwarts je wiedersehen würden! Die Angriffe der Todesser auf Muggeldörfer waren Hogwarts inzwischen erschreckend nahe gekommen. Eigentlich rechneten wir während der Ferien jeden Tag mit einem Brief aus Hogwarts, in dem uns mitgeteilt wurde, dass es zu gefährlich geworden sei, den Unterricht fürs nächste Schuljahr aufzunehmen. Ganz ehrlich: Ich rechnete nicht damit, die Schule in diesem Jahr nochmal wiederzusehen…"

Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit hatten die kleine Gruppe in der gemütlichen Küche am Grimmauldplatz ergriffen. Die Geräusche des Gewitters und des stetig aufs Dach trommelnden Regens sorgten für die akustische Untermalung dieser bedrückenden Szenerie...

Mit einem Mal wurde den Kindern bewusst, dass sie, sollte es dem Orden in naher Zukunft nicht gelingen, Voldemort aufzuhalten, bald in derselben Situation sein würden wie ihre Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste es vierzehn Jahre zuvor bereits gewesen war…

„Tja, und dann kamen die Nachrichten im Tagespropheten! Alle Welt sprach vom Ende Voldemorts, von seinem plötzlichen und mysteriösen Verschwinden,… von dem Jungen, den er nicht hatte töten können." Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie liebevoll in Harrys Richtung. „Und mit einem Schlag ging das Leben weiter. Nur einen Tag nach diesen alles verändernden Neuigkeiten kam die ersehnte Eule aus Hogwarts mit dem Brief, der uns Schülern die Nachricht brachte, auf die wir nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatten: Das neue Schuljahr würde wie geplant am ersten September beginnen! Glaubt mir, nie habe ich mich mehr über etwas gefreut. Und der Brief enthielt eine weitere Neuigkeit, die sich maßgeblich auf mein späteres Leben auswirkte: Die Mitteilung, dass wir ab dem neuen Schuljahr einen neuen Lehrer in Zaubertränke bekommen würden."

„Professor Snape!", stellten Hermine und die anderen einstimmig fest, und Harry hieb mit der Faust triumphierend auf den Tisch. „Dann hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung völlig recht! Dass Sie, Professor, zu seinen _allerersten_ Schülern gehörten!" Evy nickte bestätigend. „Ganz recht. Wir waren die ersten, die die Ehre hatten, von Professor Snape unterrichtet zu werden." Sie schmunzelte, als sie die leicht angesäuerten Gesichter ihrer Schüler bei dem Wörtchen „Ehre" sah.

„Schaut nicht so! Für uns stellte es sich damals _wirklich_ als eine Ehre heraus. Ihr müsst wissen: Professor Snape fand für seinen Start in Hogwarts die wohl besten Bedingungen vor, die sich ein neuer Lehrer wünschen kann. Nämlich die, dass sein Vorgänger eine ausgemachte Katastrophe war, und für die Schüler einstimmig feststand, dass es der neue Lehrer nur noch besser machen konnte."

„Was war denn an dem alten Lehrer so schrecklich?", wollte Ron wissen, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was so schlimm sein sollte, dass man Professor Snape mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß.

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach erklärt. Stellt euch einfach vor ihr hättet vier Jahre lang Zaubertrankunterricht bekommen… ohne in dieser Zeit auch nur _einen einzigen Trank_ gebraut zu haben!" Die völlig verdatterten Gesichter, die Evy für diese Äußerung erntete, waren definitiv Gold wert. „Sie wollen uns veralbern, nicht wahr?" Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte.

„Es ist die reine Wahrheit, Hermine! In meinen ersten vier Jahren Hogwarts habe ich _kein einziges Mal_ ein Feuer unter meinem Kessel entzündet, keine Zutaten angerichtet, geschweige denn einen Trank gebraut! Unser Lehrer, Professor Applebee, war ein verschrumpelter alter Kauz, der dazu noch ängstlich und übervorsichtig war. Er hielt es für zu gefährlich, Schüler einen Trank selbst brauen zu lassen! Ich erlernte das Aussehen von Alraunen, Bezoaren, Wermut, Eisenhut und Affodillwurzeln anhand von Zeichnungen! Wir bekamen die Zutaten nicht einmal in die Hand!" Voller Unglauben starrten ihre Schüler sie an. Evy nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, dass ich in diesen vier Jahren nur drei Mal gesehen habe, wie ein Trank gebraut wird. Als nämlich der gute Professor Applebee mal einen etwas mutigeren Tag hatte und uns die richtige Zubereitung eines Trankes demonstrierte. Natürlich durften wir nichts anrühren, und mussten einen Sicherheitsabstand von etwa drei Metern zu seinem Pult halten! Wer also nicht das Glück hatte in der ersten Reihe zu stehen, bekam von der ganzen Vorführung rein gar nichts mit. Diese ganzen Umstände sorgten dafür, dass ich Zaubertränke zutiefst verabscheute und Geschichte der Zauberei bei weitem interessanter fand, und _das_ will was heißen! Schließlich kennen wir alle Professor Binns…"

Die Kinder konnten sich nicht entscheiden, welche Tatsache ihnen absurder erschien: Dass es möglich war, Zaubertrankunterricht zu haben ohne Zaubertränke zu brauen, oder dass man die Worte „Geschichte der Zauberei" und „interessant" im selben Atemzug nennen konnte…

„Ihr seht: Nach all dem war Professor Snapes Unterricht geradezu eine Offenbarung! Zugegeben: Er war sehr streng mit uns, manchmal richtiggehend pedantisch was seine Ordnungsliebe und die Einhaltung der Disziplin anging, aber dafür war sein Unterricht sehr aufregend, abwechslungsreich und absolut fesselnd! Wir haben die nächsten Stunden geradezu herbeigesehnt! Nach vier Jahren ohne praktische Erfahrungen waren wir wie Verdurstende, und haben alle Informationen, die er uns gab, aufgesogen wie ausgetrocknete Schwämme. Da konnte man über seinen … schwierigen Charakter leicht hinwegsehen."

Ihre Schüler sahen einander an und nickten bedächtig. Unter diesen Umständen war die Begeisterung für den neuen Lehrer nur allzu verständlich, wie sie zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen feststellen mussten.

Ginny wandte sich an ihre Lehrerin. „Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" „Natürlich, Ginny. Raus damit!", forderte Evelyn sie lächelnd auf. „Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie es den anderen geht, aber _ich_ würde schrecklich gerne mehr von ihrer Schulzeit unter Professor Snape erfahren! Ich finde es irre spannend, mal etwas über ihn von jemandem zu hören, der ihn von beiden Seiten kennt: Als seine Schülerin _und_ als gleichberechtigte Kollegin!" „Ja, unbedingt!", stimmten alle voller Eifer zu und nickten bekräftigend. „Bitte, erzählen Sie!"

Evelyn zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln ob dieser geballten Begeisterung und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wenn es euch wirklich interessiert, will ich gerne etwas erzählen. Was wollt ihr denn wissen?" „Alles!", kam die einstimmige Antwort.

Remus lachte schallend. „Da hast du dir was eingebrockt, meine Liebe! Die werden dich erst wieder gehen lassen, wenn sie dir auch die letzte Information aus den Rippen geleiert haben!" Evelyn grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Das macht mir gar nichts, Remus. Im Gegenteil. Wenn ich mit meinen Erinnerungen dazu beitragen kann, dass die Kinder ihre festgefahrenen Meinungen über Professor Snape wenigstens ein bisschen revidieren können, rede ich bis mir die Zunge abfault!"

„Oh, dann muss ich aber vorher noch schnell für kleine Hexen!", grinste Hermine verlegen und war auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden. Mit einem empörten „Hey, warte auf mich!" stürzte Ginny ihr nach die Treppe hinauf.

Sofort steckten die Jungs die Köpfe zusammen und philosophierten über ein Rätsel, welches den männlichen Teil der Menschheit seit Anbeginn der Zeit beschäftigte: Weshalb müssen Mädchen eigentlich immer zu zweit aufs Klo…?

„Ich setze derweil mal Kaffee auf, damit redet es sich leichter!", rief Molly Weasley geschäftig und machte sich sogleich ans Werk. „Gute Idee, Molly!", nickte Evy. „Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich in meinem Zimmer noch eine ganze Schachtel belgisches Gebäck habe. Die werde ich mal schnell holen gehen, damit ihr mir während der Erzählungen nicht vom Fleisch fallt." Diese Idee wurde freudig angenommen, und Evy lief rasch nach oben.

tbc

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel lässt uns Evy endlich an ihrer ersten Erinnerung teilhaben. ;)**

**Ich hoffe, dass es euch bis hierher gefallen hat und keiner eingeschlafen ist.^^ Denn nun geht es erst richtig los mit der Story. Wie immer freue ich mich über jedes Review und jede noch so kleine PM. **

**Liebe Grüße Eure Kaddi **

6


	4. Neuanfang oder Alles beim Alten

**Hallöchen ihr Lieben! :)**

**Hier kommt es, wie versprochen: Das erste Kapitel, in dem Evy eine ihrer vielen Erinnerungen mit ihren Schülern teilt. Dazu nun eine kleine Anmerkung: Nach JKR verschwand Voldemort an Halloween. Da das absolut nicht zu meinem Storyverlauf gepasst hätte, habe ich Voldis Verschwinden um einige Monate vorverlegt: Genauer gesagt auf irgendwann im Juli, ein festes Datum habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht. Ihr werdet merken, warum diese zeitliche Änderung nötig war.**

**So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem besonders langen Kapitel. :)**

**PS: Für alle, die es interessiert - zum Schreiben dieses Kapitels inspirierte mich die Musik von Lindsey Stirling. Ihr Song "Crystallize" passt am besten dazu, finde ich...**

* * *

Neuanfang

oder

Alles beim Alten

Als sie kurz darauf wieder in der Küche erschien, saß ihre geneigte Zuhörerschaft bereits um den Tisch herum und harrte gespannt der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Evy schmunzelte bei dem Anblick. So viel ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hätte sie sich für ihren Unterricht auch gewünscht…

Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, als Molly Weasley mit einer dampfenden Tasse zu ihr trat. „Hier bitte, meine Liebe, eine Tasse schönen heißen Kaffee." Mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern setzte sie hinzu: „Mit einem kleinen Schuss, wenn Sie verstehen! Hervorragendes Schmieröl für die Stimmbänder." „Herzlichen Dank, Molly!", grinste Evy amüsiert und nippte genüsslich von dem schwarzen Gold, wie sie Kaffee liebevoll nannte.

„Ach nee!", rief Remus mit gespielter Entrüstung. „_Ich_ krieg eins mit der moralischen Keule übergebraten, und _ihr_ wird der Alkohol serviert, ohne dass sie auch nur danach fragen muss! Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht, Molly! Ehrlich!" Vollkommen ungerührt wandte sich diese wieder der Zubereitung des Abendessens zu. „Miss Callahan hat ja auch in absehbarer Zeit nicht vor zu apparieren, mein Lieber. Also hör gefälligst auf, die beleidigte Leberwurst zu mimen, das steht dir nämlich ganz und gar nicht!" Und während sie damit begann, einen Braten zu würzen, verdrehte sie theatralisch die Augen zur Decke. „Großer Merlin, manchmal werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, ich hätte es in diesem Haus bloß mit Kindsköpfen zu tun!"

Remus grinste versonnen und schielte dann abwartend zu Evelyn hinüber. „Was ist, Professor? Wir warten darauf, dass du endlich anfängst uns von deiner Zeit mit dem alten Griesgram zu erzählen!" Wie auf Kommando wandten sich alle voller Erwartung ihrer Lehrerin zu. Evelyn schmunzelte. „Darüber nachdenken, womit ich anfangen soll, darf ich aber schon noch, oder?" „Mit dem Anfang wäre nicht schlecht!", neckte er sie, wofür er sich postwendend einen Blick einhandelte, der selbst einen Dementor schreiend hinter die schützenden Mauern Askabans zurückgetrieben hätte.

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu entscheiden, wie du vielleicht denkst, Remus. Aber insoweit hast du recht, dass ich mit dem Anfang beginnen sollte. Meiner ersten Begegnung mit Professor Snape." „Cool, die erste Zaubertrankstunde!", riefen Fred und George und rieben sich gespannt die Hände. Doch Evy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Jungs, da täuscht ihr euch. Ich meine damit nicht die erste Zaubertrankstunde. Meine allererste Begegnung fand schon etwas früher statt." Für diese Aussage erntete sie fragende und ratlose Gesichter. „Na, überlegt doch mal! Wann trefft ihr jedes Jahr das erste Mal nach den Ferien auf eure Lehrer, auf die alten wie auch auf die neuen?" Ginnys Augen begangen zu funkeln, als ihr die Antwort einfiel. „Na klar, beim Festmahl in der Großen Halle!"

Evy nickte bestätigend und ließ ihre Augen kurz über jeden einzelnen ihrer Zuhörer schweifen. In dem Moment leuchtete vor dem Küchenfenster wieder ein Blitz auf und das Donnergrollen folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Evys Blick verharrte für einen Moment auf dem Regen, der die Fensterscheibe hinab rann, und es sah aus, als sei sie gedanklich schon gar nicht mehr in der Gegenwart, sondern bereits im Hogwarts von vor vierzehn Jahren…

„Ganz genau, Ginny. Davon werde ich euch also als erstes erzählen. Von meinem ersten Abend im neuen Schuljahr. Vom ersten Abend in Hogwarts nach Ende des Krieges. Und von dem Abend, an dem ich Professor Snape das erste Mal begegnete…"

Und mit diesen Worten lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und begann zu erzählen…

* * *

- _Evys erste Erinnerung_ -

* * *

**Hogwarts-Express **

_vor 14 Jahren_

Der Zug eilte durch die wilde schottische Landschaft. Wie eine scharlachrote Schlange glitt er vorbei an düsteren Wäldern, nebelverhangenen Hochmooren, geheimnisumwitterten tiefschwarzen Seen und schroffen Felsmassiven, unaufhaltsam auf sein Ziel zu: die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

In einem Abteil des ersten Waggons saß, mit Blick in Fahrtrichtung, die fünfzehnjährige Evelyn Callahan. Die Stirn an die kühle Scheibe des Abteilfensters gelehnt, betrachtete sie die vorbeihuschende Landschaft und war tief in Gedanken versunken, während ihre drei besten Freundinnen neben ihr kicherten und herumalberten.

Bald würden sie ankommen… in Hogwarts…! Noch vor fünf Wochen hatte Evy, wie sie von allen genannt wurde, nicht zu hoffen gewagt, ihre geliebte Schule so bald wiederzusehen. Die Angriffe der Todesser auf Muggelsiedlungen und Dörfer, in denen Auroren mit ihren Familien lebten, hatten sich nun auch auf Schottland ausgedehnt und waren Hogwarts und den es umgebenden Ortschaften erschreckend nahe gekommen. So nahe, dass sich Professor Dumbledore am letzten Tag des vergangenen Schuljahres dazu gezwungen sah, alle Schüler darüber zu informieren, dass es das Ministerium unter Umständen als zu gefährlich erachten könnte, den Unterricht im kommenden Schuljahr stattfinden zu lassen. Diese Nachricht hatte die Schüler zutiefst geschockt. Sie hielten Hogwarts für den sichersten Ort der Welt, und nun sollte es selbst hier zu gefährlich sein? Panik und Todesangst hatte sich unter den Schülern verbreitet, und als sie den Hogwarts-Express bestiegen, um nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, blickte jeder noch ein letztes Mal zurück auf die Schule, von der sie nicht glaubten, sie je wiederzusehen.

Evy hatte einen Kloß im Hals, als sie sich an die Abschiedsszene am Bahnhof von King`s Cross erinnerte. Sie und ihre Freundinnen hatten einander weinend in den Armen gelegen und sich gegenseitig schwören lassen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen und einander jede Woche schreiben würden. Und das hatten sie auch getan. Jede noch so kleine Neuigkeit wurde berichtet. Ihre Eulen flogen in diesen Wochen fast ununterbrochen hin und her. Viele Eulen kamen irgendwann aus dem Ausland angeflattert, wohin die Familien mit ihren Kindern geflohen waren, besonders die der muggelstämmigen Zauberer. Jeden Tag berichtete der Tagesprophet von neuen Todesser-Angriffen, täglich wurden Namen getöteter Hexen und Zauberer veröffentlicht. Viel zu oft entdeckte Evy darunter Namen von Menschen die sie kannte: Arbeitskollegen ihres Vaters, Eltern oder Geschwister von Schulfreunden, oder – weit schlimmer noch – Schulfreunde selbst… Und wenn _sie_ die Namen nicht entdeckte, teilten ihr die von Trauer und Panik erfüllten Briefe ihrer Freundinnen mit, dass wieder ein muggelstämmiger Hogwartsschüler gestorben sei…

Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Von jetzt auf gleich war der Krieg beendet und Voldemort verschwunden! Nun beherrschten andere Schlagzeilen die Titelseite des Tagespropheten: Berichte über Verhaftungen von Todessern, denen in rasanter Geschwindigkeit der Prozess gemacht wurde, wildeste Spekulationen über das geheimnisvolle Verschwinden Voldemorts und weshalb er den Jungen, der überlebte, nicht hatte töten können.

Einigen Hexen und Zauberern kam dieser Umschwung _zu_ plötzlich. Viele hielten die Schlagzeilen für eine Falle Voldemorts, eine ausgeklügelte Taktik um die muggelgeborenen Zauberer in Sicherheit zu wiegen und unvorsichtig werden zu lassen.

Evy und ihre Mitschüler erhielten jedoch bereits einen Tag nach den ersten Schlagzeilen über Voldemorts Verschwinden den Beweis für deren Echtheit. Nämlich in Form eines Briefes aus Hogwarts, der sie darüber informierte, dass das neue Schuljahr wie geplant beginnen würde und sie sich am Morgen des ersten Septembers am Bahnhof King`s Cross einzufinden hätten, um wie üblich um elf Uhr ab Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel mit dem Hogwarts-Express abzufahren. Evy hatte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben können, und die im Laufe des Tages eintreffenden Eulen ihrer Freunde hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, der es so ging.

Zurück nach Hogwarts… Für Evy war es nicht nur die Rückkehr in ihre geliebte Schule, sondern auch die ersehnte Möglichkeit zur Flucht von zu Hause.

Während für die restliche Zaubererwelt das Ende des Krieges einen Neuanfang darstellte, bedeutete es für Evys Familie den Todesstoß. Der Krieg hatte ihre Familie am Leben erhalten, hatte verhindert, dass das bröcklige Bauwerk in sich zusammenbrach. Für ihren Vater, einen Auroren, war die Jagd auf die Todesser die einzige Stütze gewesen, die ihn nach der tragischen Geschichte mit Anthony aufrecht gehalten hatte.

Anthony… Tränen tiefster Trauer stiegen in Evys Augen und es kostete sie alle Willensstärke, sie zurückzuhalten.

Anthony… ihr über alles geliebter großer Bruder. Der sechs Jahre ältere, große und starke Anthony, der seine kleine Schwester beschützte wo er nur konnte. Als sie ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts absolvierte machte er seinen Schulabschluss.

Anthony… Sucher des Gryffindor-Teams und Mannschaftskapitän … Schulsprecher… Alle hatten ihn gern gehabt, sein Humor war legendär, genau wie seine Opferbereitschaft und Loyalität. Evy war so stolz auf ihren großen Bruder. Sie hatte ihn so bewundert, regelrecht angehimmelt.

Nach der Schule wurde er Auror, genau wie sein Vater. Er hatte eine glänzende Karriere vor sich! Und dann endete alles… Von jetzt auf gleich war ihr Leben nicht mehr dasselbe. Vor einem Jahr begann ihre Familie Stück für Stück zu zerfallen…

Es hatte ein Routine-Einsatz werden sollen. Den Auroren war ein Todesser-Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf nahe Southampton gemeldet worden. Von fünf oder sechs Todessern war die Rede gewesen, also schickte das Ministerium zehn Auroren, um die Sache zu bereinigen. Am Ort des Geschehens angekommen, sahen sich die Auroren einer Übermacht von etwa zwanzig Todessern gegenüber. Sie waren in eine Falle geraten.

Eine nach dem tragischen Vorfall eingesetzte Untersuchungskommission rekonstruierte das Geschehen anhand von Hinweisen, die sie am Tatort vorfanden: Demnach waren die Auroren sofort angegriffen worden. Anthony wurde ziemlich schnell infolge eines Petrificus Totalus außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nur Augenblicke darauf wurde er unter den Leichen zweier Kameraden begraben. Da es Nacht und dunkel war, hielten ihn die Todesser wohl für tot und beschäftigten sich nicht weiter mit ihm. Dafür aber umso mehr mit seinen verbliebenen Kameraden… Die Untersuchungen der Leichen zeigten, dass einige der Auroren nicht sofort getötet wurden. Vielmehr hatten sich die Todesser einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sie mit dem Cruciatus bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu foltern, bis man sie schließlich mit dem Avada Kedavra „erlöste". Andere wiederum hatten nicht so viel Glück. Sie wurden vor ihrem Tod durch den Imperius-Fluch dazu gezwungen, sich an ihren Kameraden zu vergehen… und als sei das alles noch nicht schrecklich genug, wiesen einige Leichen zusätzlich Spuren von Kannibalismus auf…

Das alles hatte Anthony in seiner Petrificus-Starre mit ansehen und mit anhören müssen… Als man ihn Stunden später fand, noch immer unter den Leichen seiner gefolterten Kameraden begraben, hatte er den Verstand verloren. Seit diesem Tag befand er sich auf der Janus Thickey-Station des …

Evy schluckte hart. Das Bild ihres über alles geliebten Bruders, wie er da saß, auf einem Stuhl in seinem Krankenzimmer, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und stumm in eine Ecke starrend, nicht mehr fähig Speichelfluss und Urin zu kontrollieren, brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

Und ihre Eltern? Nun ja, die waren seit jenem Tag auch dabei ihren Verstand zu verlieren, nur … langsamer. Ihre Mutter räumte von früh bis spät das Haus auf. Wischte Staub, wo keiner war, polierte zum x-ten Mal das Familiensilber, schrubbte mindestens zweimal am Tag sämtliche Böden des Hauses. Und wenn sie fertig war, fing sie wieder von vorne an… Und ihr Vater? Der stürzte sich bis zum Hals in die Arbeit, schob manchmal tagelang Doppelschichten und Überstunden, verfolgte jede noch so kleine Spur in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn zu Todessern führen. Der Krieg erhielt ihn am Leben, sorgte dafür, dass er nicht durchdrehte.

Und nun war der Krieg plötzlich vorbei. Seiner lebenserhaltenden Maßnahme beraubt, gab sich ihr Vater nun voll und ganz seinem Schmerz über das tragische Schicksal seines Sohnes hin und versuchte den Kummer im Alkohol zu ertränken.

Vor Ende des Krieges lag ihre Familie im Sterben. Nun war sie tot. Der Brief aus Hogwarts war Evys Rettungsring, der Weg zur Flucht vor dem stetigen Untergang ihrer Familie. In Hogwarts war die Welt noch heil, da hatte sie ihre Freunde, da konnte sie wieder frei atmen und versuchen, die Schrecken des Krieges endlich hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben weit weg von dem Zuhause, das keines mehr war…

„Hey, Evy! Du träumst mit offenen Augen!" Mühsam riss sie sich vom Anblick der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft los und blickte zu ihren drei besten Freundinnen hinüber, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Da war Ermintrude Bellamy. Sie hasste ihren schrecklich altmodischen Namen und wer nicht Sehnsucht nach einem qualvollen Tod hatte, nannte sie schlicht Trudy. Aber wenn es nicht gerade um ihren Namen ging war Trudy das liebste und sanftmütigste Geschöpf auf Erden. Sie verabscheute Gewalt jeder Art, war überzeugte Vegetarierin und trat für die Rechte eines jeden Lebewesens ein, angeblich sogar für die der Hauselfen…

Evy und Trudy gegenüber saß Roberta McMartigan. Das zierliche, sonnengebräunte Mädchen mit den genau sechsundfünzig Sommersprossen (sie hatte jede einzelne nachgezählt) und den beiden lustigen Grübchen war eine echte Frohnatur, und stets zu Späßen und dem einen oder anderen Streich aufgelegt. Wegen ihrer streichholzkurzen Haare und ihrem recht burschikosen Wesen wurde sie aber von aller Welt bloß Bobby gerufen. Selbst die Lehrer nannten sie bei diesem Kosenamen, sodass ihr bei der seltenen Nennung ihres vollen Namens stets schnell bewusst war, dass sie mal wieder tief in der Scheiße steckte…

Und zu guter Letzt saß neben Bobby noch Clarisse Holmes, der wandelnde Irrtum. Sie war zwar eine Gryffindor, genau wie ihre drei Freundinnen, jedoch vom Wesen her so sehr Slytherin, dass alle der einhelligen Meinung waren, dass sich der Sprechende Hut mit ihr den wohl grandiosesten Fehlgriff seiner Karriere geleistet hatte.

„`tschuldigt, ich war in Gedanken.", erklärte Evy und lächelte ihre drei Freundinnen an. „Das war nicht zu übersehen!", lachte Bobby und langte zu ihr hinüber, um sie spielerisch in die Rippen zu puffen. „Wir sprachen gerade über Harry Potter! Du weißt schon, den Jungen-der-überlebte!" Clarisse nickte heftig. „Genau. Ist sein Schicksal nicht absolut tragisch?" „Ja.", antwortete Evy nachdenklich. „Muss grauenvoll sein, seine Eltern niemals kennlernen zu können…" Clarisse sah sie irritiert an. „Was? Ach das, ja klar, das ist auch furchtbar tragisch. Aber ich meinte etwas anderes. Der Junge wird doch später sicher mal nach Du-weiß-schon-wem gefragt werden, und nach dem Moment, als dieser ihn töten wollte, es aber nicht konnte! Und der arme Junge wird rein gar nichts darüber erzählen können! Ist das nicht schrecklich? Er wird ein Held der Zaubererwelt sein und erinnert sich nicht mal, warum! Also ganz ehrlich, wenn ich den wohl mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt getötet hätte, würde ich mich auch gerne daran erinnern können!"

Evy schüttelte den Kopf und zog missbilligend die Nase kraus. „Kannst dich ja nächstes Mal als Freiwillige zur Verfügung stellen. Sollte es ihm auch bei dir nicht gelingen, kannst du uns ja in allen Einzelheiten davon erzählen." Während Bobby und Trudy grinsten, fragte Clarisse sichtlich überrascht: „Was meinst du denn mit nächstes Mal? Du-weißt-schon-wer ist doch tot!" Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf und sie grinste mitleidig in Evys Richtung. „Jetzt sag bloß, du gehörst auch zu diesen bekloppten Verschwörungstheoretikern die behaupten, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei gar nicht tot sondern bloß verschwunden, sei abgetaucht und würde irgendwo da draußen auf den richtigen Moment für seine Rückkehr warten?!" Neugierig sahen ihre drei Freundinnen zu Evy hinüber. „Als bekloppt würde ich mich zwar nicht bezeichnen, aber ja: Genau das glaube ich!" Ungläubige Gesichter starrten sie an. „Das ist doch völlig absurd!", beschied Clarisse nachdrücklich, worauf Evy verächtlich schnaubte.

„Absurd ist für mich die Annahme, dass ein kaum einjähriger Junge ohne irgendwelche geschulten magischen Fähigkeiten dazu in der Lage gewesen sein soll, den wohl mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt – neben Dumbledore – zu töten! _Das_ ist absurd." „Aber wenn er nicht tot ist, was ist denn dann mit ihm geschehen?", fragte Trudy in ihrer ruhigen, stets besonnenen Art. „Genau, Evy! Was ist dann mit ihm passiert? Wo ist er denn, wenn er nicht tot ist?" Der leicht süffisante Tonfall, in dem Clarisse sie das fragte, regte Evy maßlos auf, aber sie antwortete ihr mit ruhiger, vernünftiger Stimme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet den kleinen Harry Potter nicht hatte töten können, wo doch sogar berühmte und mächtige Zauberer seinem Todesfluch nicht entkommen waren. Ich weiß nur, dass ein Zauberer wie er nicht einfach so stirbt, so völlig sang- und klanglos. Aber mal angenommen, er ist tot, wie ihr sagt: Wo ist dann seine Leiche? Im Haus der Potters wurden nur die Leichen von James und Lily Potter gefunden, aber sonst nichts. Kein Körper, keine Knochen, nicht mal Asche! Niemand stirbt - auch nicht in der Zaubererwelt -, ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen!"

Ihre Freundinnen nickten zustimmend. Das war tatsächlich ein Rätsel. Doch auch dafür fand Clarisse eine Antwort. „Nicht so voreilig, meine Lieben! Nur weil man keine Leiche fand, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass auch keine da war!" „Hä?", war die dreistimmige Antwort ihrer Freundinnen. Clarisse lächelte, voller Stolz, weil sie ihre Freunde hatte verblüffen können, und fuhr mit altkluger Stimme fort, eine Erklärung zu liefern. „Na, ist doch logisch! Die Auroren haben natürlich sofort die Leiche von Du-weißt-schon-wem mitgenommen, und nun liegt sie in einem streng geheimen Labor, irgendwo tief unter dem Zaubereiministerium, wo die Auroren sie erforschen und schrecklich verbotene und geheime Experimente an ihr durchführen!" Bekräftigend nickend lehnte sich Clarisse in ihren Sitz zurück und wartete auf die zustimmenden Reaktionen ihrer Freundinnen. Die starrten sie jedoch bloß sprachlos an. Evy schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und grinste schief. „Und du nennst _mich_ eine Verschwörungstheoretikerin…!"

In diesem Moment wurden draußen auf dem Gang einige Abteiltüren aufgestoßen, gefolgt von raschen Schritten, die den Gang in beide Richtungen entlangeilten. Nur Sekunden darauf kam einer der Vertrauensschüler ins Blickfeld und verkündete mit lauter Stimme: „Wir erreichen Hogwarts in etwa zwanzig Minuten! Zieht bitte eure Umhänge an, fangt eure Haustiere ein und sorgt in euren Abteilen für Ordnung. Danke!"

Vergessen war die eben geführte Diskussion. In fieberhafter Eile streiften die vier Freundinnen ihre Umhänge über und suchten ihr Handgepäck zusammen. Eine nagende Unruhe hatte Besitz von ihnen ergriffen. Es war wie das Warten auf die Geschenke am Weihnachtsmorgen, nur noch etwas schlimmer.

Draußen war es inzwischen stockfinster geworden. Die vorbeirauschende Landschaft war nur noch schemenhaft auszumachen. Wie Hühner auf der Stange saßen Evy und ihre Freundinnen in ihrem Abteil, hatten ihre Taschen fest auf die Knie gedrückt und versuchten ihrer Ungeduld Herr zu werden. Bald musste ein Signalpfiff ertönen, woraufhin man vom Fenster aus einen allerersten kurzen Blick auf den See und das Schloss werfen konnte.

Trudy nestelte an ihrem Umhangverschluss herum, Bobbys Finger tippten auf ihrem Knie den Takt zu einer Melodie, die nur sie hören konnte, Clarisse kaute gedankenversunken an ihren Fingernägeln herum und Evy verrenkte sich fast den Hals bei dem Versuch, in der suppendicken Finsternis vor dem Abteilfenster etwas zu erkennen.

„Bei Merlin, ich bin so aufgeregt!", stieß Bobby schließlich mit vor Vorfreude funkelnden Augen hervor. „Das wird bestimmt ein denkwürdiges und aufregendes Jahr!" Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. „Besonders gespannt bin ich auf den neuen Zaubertranklehrer!", verkündete Trudy, während sie nun schon zum gut und gerne zwanzigsten Mal überprüfte, ob ihre Umhangklammer auch wirklich geschlossen war. „Ich auch!", nickte Clarisse. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er besser ist als der alte Applebee…" Evy schnaubte. „Na, schlimmer ist wohl kaum möglich, oder?" „Schlimmer geht immer! Sagt zumindest meine Oma.", ließ sich Bobby aus den Tiefen ihres Handgepäcks vernehmen. „Deine Oma hat ja auch `nen Schatten!", konterte Clarisse und blickte ungerührt in Bobbys entrüstetes Gesicht. Evy nickte bekräftigend. „`tschuldige, Bobby, aber einen leicht Sprung in der Schüssel hat deine Oma schon. War sie es nicht, die letzte Weihnacht auf das Dach des Zaubereiministeriums geklettert ist um dann vom Schornstein aus „God save the Queen!" in die Welt hinaus zu trällern?"

Alle brachen bei der Erinnerung daran in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Geschichte hatte sogar im Tagespropheten gestanden. Mit Foto! Bobby grinste verlegen. „Sie ist eben etwas exzentrisch. So werden alle Hexen in unserer Familie, wenn sie in die Jahre kommen." „Na, das sind ja tolle Aussichten!", lachte Evy und erntete dafür einen weiteren Knuff in die Rippen.

„Sag mal, Bobby, was genau suchst du da eigentlich in deiner Tasche?", fragte Trudy, während sie ihrer Freundin neugierig zusah. „Na was schon? Was zu essen, natürlich!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Bobbys Kopf wieder im Inneren der Tasche. Die anderen kriegten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein. „Du alter Fresssack!", beschied Evy grinsend. „Gleich findet das Festmahl statt! Da kannst du futtern, bis du umfällst!" Bobby hob ihren Kopf und sah Evy an, als sei diese geistesgestört. „Aber das dauert noch so ewig! Erst mal müssen wir ins Schloss, dann kommt die Auswahlzeremonie der Erstklässler, und bevor es dann endlich losgeht hält Dumbledore noch seine unvermeidliche Willkommensrede, bei der er wieder dieselben dummen Witze reißt wie jedes Jahr, und über die mal wieder jeder nur aus Höflichkeit lacht – auch wie jedes Jahr. Bis das alles vorbei ist, bin ich verhungert!"

Ihre drei Freundinnen setzten gerade zu einer boshaften Erwiderung an, als das geschah, worauf sie so sehnsüchtig warteten: Ein langgezogener, schriller Signalpfiff ertönte. In wenigen Minuten würde der Zug in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einlaufen.

Vergessen waren die bissigen Erwiderungen, vergessen war Bobbys Hunger. Alle vier gleichzeitig stürzten ans Abteilfenster und drückten sich die Nasen platt bei dem Versuch, einen ersten Blick auf Hogwarts zu erhaschen. Und als sei die Natur auf ihrer Seite, verzogen sich genau im richtigen Moment die Wolken und gaben den Mond frei, der augenblicklich sein silbernes Licht über die Landschaft vergoss, die sich tief unterhalb der Bahngleise ausbreitete. Erst versperrten ihnen noch ein paar Bäume die Sicht, aber dann tauchte vor ihren Augen auf, worauf sie so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten: Der See, in dessen Wellen sich silbriges Mondlicht spiegelte, und hoch über ihm, auf einer steilen Klippe gelegen… Hogwarts!

Es war hell erleuchtet, in jedem einzelnen Fenster schien ein Licht zu brennen, sodass das gesamte Schloss ein weithin sichtbares, warmes und einladendes Leuchten verbreitete. Ein freudiges Raunen, begleitet von entzückten Ausrufen, ging durch den Zug. Viele sahen das Schloss heute zum ersten Mal, andere, wie Evy und ihre Freundinnen, erlebten diesen Anblick bereits zum fünften Mal, und konnten sich trotzdem nicht daran satt sehen. Es war einfach zu schön!

Die vier Freunde waren eng zusammengerückt, hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und sahen mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihrem geliebten Hogwarts hinauf, von dem sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatten, es so bald wiederzusehen… Trudy ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, und während sie Evy und Bobby fest an sich drückte, flüsterte sie feierlich: „Willkommen zuhause…!"

* * *

Nur wenige Minuten darauf verließen die vier Freunde den Zug und traten auf den Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade hinaus. Da erklang eine wohlbekannte, tiefe sonore Stimme: „Erstklässler, bitte zu mir!" Evy und ihre Freunde aus Gryffindor wandten die Köpfe und strahlten vor Freude, als sie Hagrid, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, entdeckten. Wie besessen fingen sie an ihm zu winken. „Hallo, Hagrid! Es ist sooo schön, dich wiederzusehen!" Dieser drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Rufe gekommen waren, und winkte ihnen mit seinen riesigen Händen begeistert zurück. „Willkommen daheim, ihr Lieben!" Für mehr blieb allerdings keine Zeit.

Während Hagrid seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Erstklässlern zuwandte und mit ihnen den Pfad zum See hinunter ging, wurden Evy und ihre Freundinnen vom Strom der restlichen Hogwarts-Schüler zu den Kutschen mitgerissen, die schon vor dem Bahnhof Hogsmeade in einer langen Schlange für sie bereitstanden. Zu viert bestiegen sie eine der Kutschen, die sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte und sie schnell und sicher den langen Weg entlang durchs Haupttor bis hinauf zum großen Portal brachte. Dort trafen sie auf weitere Freunde aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses, liefen vorbei an den großen, zur Zeit allerdings noch leeren, Stundengläsern und betraten schließlich durch weit geöffnete Flügeltüren die festlich erleuchtete Große Halle.

Die Freunde aus Gryffindor beeilten sich an ihren Häusertisch zu kommen, da sie für die Auswahlzeremonie einen Platz mit guter Sicht haben wollten. Evys Blick glitt begeistert durch die Halle, die wie immer von hunderten schwebenden Kerzen erhellt wurde. An der Decke, die stets den Himmel wiederspiegelte, funkelten unendlich viele Sterne und ein kugelrunder käsebleicher Mond strahlte zu ihnen herunter. Über jedem Tisch hing die Fahne des jeweiligen Hauses. Auf den ersten Blick sahen alle normal aus, erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass alle vier Häuserfahnen Trauerflor trugen… Evy schluckte schwer. Auch hier hatte der Krieg seine Spuren hinterlassen, auch wenn man sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, diese so gut wie nur möglich zu kaschieren…

Sich von diesen traurigen und trüben Gedanken losreißend, glitt ihr Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Evy lächelte. Da saßen sie alle: Professor Dumbledore, der mit einem Blick durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser die komplette Halle auf einen Schlag erfasste. Professor Trelawney, die ständig etwas entrückt wirkte, gerade so als befände sich ihr Geist in jenem Augenblick auf einer Reise durch die unendlichen Weiten und Tiefen des Kosmos… Professor Sprout, die stets und ständig aussah, als käme sie geradewegs aus den Gewächshäusern. Madam Hooch, deren graue Haare zu allen Zeiten windzerzaust waren, was den Eindruck vermittelte, als habe sie noch bis vor wenigen Minuten auf einem verrückt gewordenen Besen gesessen. Der kleine Professor Flitwick, dem man ein paar dicke Bücher auf seinen Stuhl hatte legen müssen, damit er mit seinen Kollegen auf Augenhöhe am Tisch sitzen konnte. Madam Pince, Hogwarts` Bibliothekarin, die ausschließlich am ersten Abend in der Großen Halle anzutreffen war und ansonsten fast schon in der Bibliothek lebte und die – wie böse Zungen behaupteten - ein Liebesverhältnis mit Hausmeister Filch haben sollte. Professor Sinistra, die dunkelhäutige Lehrerin für Astronomie, deren Unterrichtsstunden Evy besonders liebte, da sie immer nachts stattfanden. Hagrid, der die Erstklässler pflichtgetreu über den See gebracht hatte und nun auch voller Spannung auf die Auswahlzeremonie wartete… oder wohl eher auf den Beginn des opulenten Festmahls. Professor McGonagall, kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl aufgerichtet, die ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit einem jungen, schwarzhaarigen und ebenso gewandeten Mann neben sich schenkte.

„Das muss er sein!", hauchte Trudy aufgeregt in Evys Ohr und deutete an ihr vorbei zum Lehrertisch hinauf, so als hätte man den Neuling ohne ihre Hilfe übersehen können. „Ist der jung!", ließ sich Clarisse vernehmen und rieb sich begeistert die Hände. „Endlich mal keine vertrocknete alte Mumie!" „Was für einen Unterschied macht das?", fragte Bobby überrascht, wofür sie einen mitleidigen Blick von Clarisse erntete. „Also wenn ich dir das ehrlich noch erklären muss, tust du mir leid." Dann schnaubte sie theatralisch und wandte sich mit einer Miene, als habe sie es nur mit Minderbemittelten zu tun, an ihre Freundin. „Wir sind jetzt keine Kinder mehr, sondern junge Damen, klar? Da liegen die Prioritäten woanders! Ab jetzt geht es nicht mehr nur darum, unsere Köpfe mit Wissen vollzustopfen. Die Sinne wollen auch stimuliert werden. Oder mit anderen Worten: Die Augen wollen auch was geboten bekommen!" Und mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, das stark an das Zähne fletschen eines verhungernden Wolfes erinnerte, starrte sie recht ungeniert zum Lehrertisch hinüber und taxierte den dort sitzenden jungen Mann, als sei er ihre nächste Mahlzeit und als überlege sie sich nun lediglich noch die Strategie, mit der sie ihn zur Strecke bringen wollte.

„Etwas düster sieht er aus, wenn ihr mich fragt.", wandte Trudy ein und riskierte einen erneuten unauffälligen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Evy nickte langsam, während sie den Lehrertisch auch nicht aus den Augen ließ. Damit hatte Trudy völlig recht. Seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte düster. Er hatte schwarze halblange Haare und war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt. Seine Haltung wirkte sehr aufrecht, beinahe steif, was ihn, gepaart mit seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, älter aussehen ließ als er sicherlich war. Und obwohl es aussah, als sei er in ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertieft, machte es für Evy den Anschein, als sei er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Er nickte der Lehrerin zwar zu und gab ihr gelegentlich auch eine Antwort, aber nicht wie jemand, dessen völlige Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gesprächspartnerin galt. Im Gegenteil, sein ganzes Verhalten erweckte in Evy die Vermutung, dass er im Moment wohl an jedem Ort der Welt lieber gewesen wäre als hier…

„Er wirkt nicht gerade glücklich da oben neben McGonagall!", sprach Bobby Evys Gedanken aus. „Insgesamt wirkt er irgendwie deplatziert, findet ihr nicht auch? Jedenfalls nicht wie jemand, der gerne hier ist." Trudy wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Vielleicht ist er einfach kein Freund großer Feierlichkeiten, oder er ist schlicht und ergreifend nervös. Schließlich ist er neu hier." Die Anderen schnaubten. „Also _nervös_ wirkt der auf mich absolut nicht!", lachte Clarisse. „Aber mit deiner ersten Vermutung könntest du recht haben. So wie er sieht mein Dad nämlich auch immer aus, wenn wir zu Familienfesten müssen. Mein Dad hasst nichts mehr als große Festivitäten, und haargenau so wirkt unser dunkelgewandeter mysteriöser Freund da oben auch auf mich!"

Professor Dumbledore nickte nun kurz in Professor McGonagalls Richtung, die sich daraufhin von ihrem Platz erhob und schnellen Schrittes die Halle hinauseilte. Nur Augenblicke darauf öffneten sich die Flügeltüren, und die Erstklässler betraten, angeführt von McGonagall, zum ersten Mal die Große Halle. Staunend und die Hälse reckend, folgten sie der Lehrerin nach vorne vor den Lehrertisch, wo ein Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut für sie bereit stand. Professor McGonagall erläuterte den Kindern nun das folgende Prozedere, entrollte ein langes Blatt Pergament und rief einen nach dem anderen auf. Die Auswahlzeremonie hatte begonnen.

Währenddessen ließ Evy ihren Blick über die Tische der vier Häuser schweifen. So viele leere Plätze… Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals als ihr bewusst wurde, dass wirklich kein einziges der Häuser verschont geblieben war. Alle hatten Verluste zu beklagen. Überall fehlten vertraute Gesichter.

Nach genauerem Hinsehen stellte sie fest, dass Slytherin wohl am wenigsten unter dem Höhepunkt des Krieges gelitten hatte. Nur zwei freie Plätze konnte sie ausmachen. Und einer der beiden Schüler, die dort eigentlich hätten sitzen sollen, war definitiv nicht tot, sondern mit seiner Familie aus England geflohen, nachdem der Vater als Todesser entlarvt, gefangen genommen und verurteilt worden war. Das wusste Evy aus dem Tagespropheten und den zahlreichen Briefen ihrer Freunde.

Die meisten Verluste hatte dagegen das Haus Hufflepuff zu beklagen. Evy zählte zehn freie Plätze… Bei den Ravenclaws fehlten auf den ersten Blick vier bekannte Gesichter und am eigenen Tisch waren es drei Mitschüler, die nicht mehr wiedergekommen waren: Ophelia und Daphne deLuce, zwei Sechstklässlerinnen, sowie Edward Cullen, der Hüter des Gryffindor-Teams.

Achtzehn Mitschüler, die niemals wiederkamen… Achtzehn Leben, die unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht worden waren.

Evy schluckte schwer. Sie hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass der Krieg keine Auswirkungen auf Hogwarts gehabt hätte. Dass hier alles beim Alten geblieben sei. Aber dem war nicht so… Auch innerhalb dieser schützenden Mauern hatte der Tod Einzug gehalten, auch hier hatte der Krieg Spuren hinterlassen.

Evy sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Die schwebenden Kerzen, die goldenen Teller und Bestecke, der Sprechende Hut, die nervösen Erstklässler, der Jubel an den einzelnen Tischen, wenn der Hut die Neulinge auf die Häuser verteilte… Es war alles wie immer. Aber nur auf den ersten Blick. Nur für denjenigen, der die Veränderungen nicht wahrnehmen wollte.

Die tiefen Wunden, die der Krieg Hogwarts geschlagen hatte, wurden zwar unter dem Deckmantel der Normalität recht gut verborgen gehalten, und sie würden mit der Zeit auch heilen – aber jede tiefe Wunde hinterlässt Narben… Und auch wenn man sie nicht sofort sah: Sie waren da und hatten das Bild von Hogwarts entscheidend verändert. Es konnte zwar nach außen hin der Anschein erweckt werden, es sei alles beim Alten. Aber das war es nicht. Und das würde es auch nie mehr sein. Niemals wieder würde es so sein wie früher…

Jubel und tosender Applaus an ihrem Tisch rissen Evy aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Ein weiterer Erstklässler – und auch der Letzte in der Reihe – war Gryffindor zugeteilt worden. Damit war die Auswahlzeremonie beendet und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich, um seine alljährliche Willkommensrede zu halten. Bisher hatte er diese jedes Jahr mit denselben Worten begonnen, Evy konnte sie schon fast auswendig mitsprechen. Jedoch unterschied sich dieses Jahr von allen vorangegangenen. Und so kam es, dass sich auch Professor Dumbledores Rede von denen der Jahre zuvor grundlegend unterschied…

Mit ernster und zutiefst betroffener Miene verlas er eine Liste mit den Namen aller im Laufe des Sommers umgekommenen Schüler und bat daraufhin um die Einhaltung einer Schweigeminute. Dafür erhoben sich alle Schüler und Lehrer von ihren Plätzen und senkten die Köpfe in stillem Gedenken an die Mitschüler, die nicht mehr unter ihnen weilten… Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich über die Große Halle gelegt, die so gar nicht zu dem fröhlich-festlichen Ambiente passen wollte, was dem Ganzen etwas Unwirkliches, geradezu Alptraumhaftes verlieh. Vereinzelt vernahm man leises Schluchzen, andere Schüler weinten stumme Tränen oder bissen sich krampfhaft auf die Lippen, um diese zurückzuhalten.

Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledore, und während alle wieder Platz nahmen, fuhr er mit seiner Rede fort. Über das Ende des Krieges und das Verschwinden Voldemorts verlor er überraschend wenig Worte, was Evy sehr irritierte. Gerade von ihm hatte sie mehr zu diesem Thema erwartet als ein paar Allgemeinplätze. Das schien noch ein paar anderen so zu gehen. Während Dumbledore nämlich zu seiner üblichen Ausführung, weshalb der Verbotene Wald für alle Schüler verboten war, überging, formten ein paar Leute am Gryffindor-Tisch die stummen Worte: _Das ist alles?_ Besonders ein Satz verwirrte Evy und ließ sie aufhorchen: Nämlich der Satz „Nun wollen wir endlich auf eine sorgenfreie Zukunft blicken.". Warum hatte er _wollen_ gesagt? Hätte er nicht _können_ sagen müssen?

Für manch einen mag das nur Wortklauberei sein, in Evy brachte dieses Wort jedoch eine ganz bestimmte Saite zum Klingen. Hätte er nicht _können_ sagen _müssen_, wenn er hundertprozentig vom Beginn einer sorgenfreien Zukunft überzeugt wäre? _Wünschte_ er sich vielleicht nur, dass dem so war, war aber im Grunde absolut _nicht_ davon überzeugt? Sollte er am Ende auf einmal auch nicht an den Tod Voldemorts, an sein endgültiges Ende, glauben? Eine entsetzliche Unruhe hatte Evy ergriffen. Bisher hatte sie geglaubt, diese Skepsis gegenüber Voldemorts Tod hätte mit dem so plötzlichen und unerwarteten Ende des Krieges zu tun, und würde sich mit der Zeit schon wieder geben. Aber wenn selbst Dumbledore Zweifel hegte… In diesem Moment entschloss sich Evy, am nächsten Tag zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn ganz offen danach zu fragen. Fragen kostete schließlich nichts…

„Großer Merlin, wann kommt er endlich zum Ende?", flüsterte Bobby genervt. „Mein Magen hängt schon in den Kniekehlen!" „Psst!", zischte Trudy zu ihr hinüber. „Er muss doch noch den neuen Lehrer vorstellen!" „Dann soll er sich damit gefälligst beeilen, sonst lebt die Deko nicht mehr lange!"

Als hätte Dumbledore sie gehört, machte er eine kleine Kunstpause, rückte seine Brille zurecht und räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Nun komme ich noch zu zwei Änderungen, unseren Lehrkörper betreffend." Ein ratloses Murmeln ging durch die Halle. Zwei Änderungen? Da saß doch bloß ein neuer Lehrer…

„Unser geschätzter Kollege, Professor Applebee, hat sich diesen Sommer recht unerwartet dazu entschlossen, sich in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand zurückzuziehen und das Feld für die jüngere Generation zu räumen. Als der Schulrat daraufhin die Stelle des Lehrers für Zaubertränke ausschrieb, verlangte er nach einem jungen, ehrgeizigen, dynamischen Bewerber, der bereit sei, frischen Wind nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Nun, ich darf euch mit Freude verkünden, dass es mir gelungen ist, den absolut Besten für diesen Posten zu finden. Er ist selbst ein Hogwarts-Absolvent - um genau zu sein liegt sein Abschluss gerade mal sieben Jahre zurück - und hat erst letztes Jahr sein Studium der Zaubertränke an der Universität von Cambridge mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen. Und als ich ihm von der Notlage berichtete, in der sich Hogwarts aufgrund der doch recht unerwarteten Pensionierung Professor Applebees befand, hat er sofort und ohne zu zögern zugesagt, an seine alte Schule zurückzukommen und euch etwas von dem zurückzugeben, was er hier erfahren durfte. Ich freue mich nun, euch voller Stolz euren neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen zu dürfen: Professor Severus Snape!"

Während tosender Beifall über ihn hereinbrach, erhob sich der Angesprochene von seinem Stuhl, deutete eine Verbeugung in Dumbledores Richtung an, ließ seinen Blick mit ernster Miene über die ihm applaudierende Schülerschar schweifen und nahm nach einem weiteren Moment wieder Platz.

Als der Applaus langsam abebbte, räusperte sich Dumbledore erneut und lächelte auf die Schüler hinab. „Bevor das Festmahl nun beginnt, noch eine Ankündigung: Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, befindet sich Professor Masters nicht unter uns."

Professor Masters war Auror und bis zum Sommer ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Ein paar Tage vor Schuljahresende hatte ihn das Zaubereiministerium dann in den aktiven Dienst zurückbeordert, da seine Fähigkeiten für den Kampf gegen die Todesser dringender benötigt wurden. Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging nun durch die Halle. Er war doch nicht…?

Professor Dumbledore, der die Unruhe richtig deutete, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, Professor Masters ist wohlauf und erfreut sich bester Gesundheit, von ein paar kleineren Blessuren einmal abgesehen." Erleichtert atmeten die Schüler auf. „Solange allerdings noch immer versprengte Gruppen von Voldemorts Anhängern durch das Land streifen, erteilt das Ministerium Professor Masters nicht die Erlaubnis, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

Dumbledore hielt inne und lächelte schief. „Allerdings hat uns das Ministerium in seiner_ unendlichen Weitsicht_ auch keinen adäquaten Nachfolger zur Verfügung gestellt. Und, wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt, gestaltete sich nach den jüngsten Ereignissen die Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als recht … schwierig, um nicht zu sagen … als unmöglich, da alle verfügbaren Kräfte mit der Jagd nach geflohenen Todessern beschäftigt sind. Unser geschätzter neuer Kollege, Professor Snape, ist zwar auch dazu befähigt, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lehren. Allerdings wird er mit der Beseitigung der teilweise enormen Lücken, die ihr alle in der praktischen Anwendung der Zaubertränke aufweist, mehr als genug zu tun haben, sodass es unmenschlich wäre, ihm noch ein zweites Fach aufzuhalsen." Seufzer der Enttäuschung gingen durch die Halle. Evy registrierte einen leicht angesäuerten Ausdruck auf Professor Snapes Gesicht, und sie musste grinsen als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass _er_ es scheinbar nicht als unmenschlich empfunden hätte, beide Fächer zu unterrichten…

„Nun… um eine lange Rede kurz zu machen: Es ist uns nicht gelungen, zu Schuljahresbeginn einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu finden." Empörtes Gemurmel wurde laut. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht in diesem Fach unterrichtet werden sollten? Beschwichtigend hob Dumbledore die Hände. „Beruhigt euch, es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Euer Unterricht wird selbstverständlich wie geplant stattfinden." Irritiert, aber auch enorm gespannt, sahen alle zu Dumbledore. Der lächelte verschmitzt auf seine Schüler hinab. „In Anbetracht der besonderen Umstände, habe ich mich nach langen und ausgedehnten Beratungen mit dem Schulbeirat dazu entschlossen, in diesem Jahr den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste selbst abzuhalten."

Nun hielt die Schüler nichts mehr auf ihren Sitzen. Frenetischer Beifall brandete über Dumbledore herein, alle johlten und pfiffen vor Begeisterung! Erst der neue Zaubertranklehrer und jetzt das! Dieses Jahr versprach wirklich einzigartig zu werden!

„Doch lasst euch eines gesagt sein!", wandte Dumbledore ein, als sich der Beifallssturm etwas zu legen begann. „Die Schule wird in diesem Jahr verstärkt nach einem Ersatz für Professor Masters suchen. Und sollte es uns auch für das nächste Jahr nicht gelingen, einen neuen Lehrer zu finden, wird Professor Snape, zusätzlich zu seinen Zaubertrankstunden, den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Meine aktive Zeit als Lehrer ist vorbei, und ich habe als Direktor dieser Schule wahrlich genug um die Ohren. Nein, nein, das Unterrichten ist Sache der Jungen. Also gewöhnt euch nicht an mich. Dieses Jahr ist eine einmalige Ausnahme. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Mit Professor Masters Rückbeorderung in den aktiven Dienst fehlt Slytherin ja nun der Hauslehrer. Diese Stellung wird, wie ich mit größer Zufriedenheit ankündigen darf, Professor Snape mit Freuden übernehmen." Der Slytherin-Tisch brach erneut in höchsten Jubel aus, was Professor Snape mit einem knappen Nicken quittierte. Dumbledore grinste verschmitzt. „So, und nun habe ich genug geredet, einigen von euch kann man den Hunger förmlich ansehen. Also lasst das Festmahl beginnen!"

Und mit diesen Worten füllten sich wie von Geisterhand die Teller, Becher, Schüsseln und Platten bis zum Bersten mit allen erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten, von den verschiedensten Sorten Fleisch, über Gemüse und Obst aller Art, bis hin zu den leckersten und raffiniertesten Nachspeisen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Für jeden Geschmack war etwas dabei, kein Wunsch blieb unerfüllt.

Während Trudy angewidert eine Platte mit frittierten Hähnchenschenkeln zu Bobby hinüber schob und selbst nach einer Schüssel mit blanchiertem Brokkoli griff, bediente sich Evy mit großem Appetit an den mit Butter übergossenen Maiskolben und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Ohne es recht zu merken war ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch gewandert und verharrte nun auf Professor Snape, der seinen Teller nicht mal eines Blickes würdigte und mit Engelsgeduld Professor McGonagalls Geschnatter über sich ergehen ließ.

„Habt ihr gehört?", nuschelte Clarisse, den Mund voll mit Kartoffelbrei, „Sein Abschluss in Hogwarts liegt erst sieben Jahre zurück! Das heißt, er ist höchstens vierundzwanzig Jahre alt! Sowas junges gabs hier wohl seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr!" Ihre Freundinnen grinsten. „Wir haben es alle gehört, Clarisse. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht taub." Beleidigt wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Plumpudding zu, der direkt vor ihrer Nase erschienen war.

Samuel Peterson, ein Sechstklässler neben Evy, war ihrem Blick gefolgt und schnaubte verächtlich. „Also wenn ihr mich fragt, ist dieser Snape ein ganz schöner Miesepeter!" „Es fragt dich aber keiner, Petersen.", war Trudys eisige Antwort, was Samuel keineswegs davon abhielt, seine Rede fortzusetzen. „Seht euch nur mal an, wie der da sitzt! Wie ein leibhaftiger Trauerkloß. Die ganze Zeit über hat sich sein Gesichtsausdruck um keinen Deut verändert, nicht ein einziges Mal hat er gelächelt! Wahrscheinlich geht er zum Lachen in den Keller! Ich würde am liebsten zu ihm rübergehen und ihm sagen: ‚Ey Kumpel, der Krieg is vorbei! Also hör auf so `ne Trauerfresse zu ziehen und allen anderen hier die gute Laune zu vermiesen!' Und habt ihr diese Klamotten gesehen? Wer trägt denn heutzutage bitte noch komplett schwarz? Vor allem in dem Alter? Ehrlich, der verdirbt noch die ganze Stimmung!" „Kann ja nicht jeder so ein sonniges Gemüt haben wie du, Petersen!", war Bobbys gezischte Antwort auf Samuels gemeine Rede.

Evy ballte unter dem Tisch die Fäuste und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Vergebens. Als sie nämlich nun noch mit ansehen musste, wie Samuel Professor Snapes ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf wirklich grausame und gehässige Weise nachäffte, hatte sie endgültig genug. Bedrohlich leise wandte sie sich an den feixenden Gryffindor.

„Du bist so ein schäbiges Arschloch, Petersen! Der Krieg mag zwar vorbei sein, aber so manch einer kann nicht so schnell zum Alltag übergehen und die letzten Monate und Jahre einfach ausblenden! Und weißt du, nicht jede Familie hatte so viel Glück wie deine, diesen verdammten Krieg nahezu unbeschadet zu überstehen! Einige haben Menschen verloren, die ihnen was bedeutet haben! Weißt du, ob Professor Snape nicht auch zu denen gehört? Weißt du, ob er nicht jemanden verloren hat, der ihm am Herzen lag? Familie, Freunde, vielleicht die Frau, die er liebte? Da ist sein Verhalten doch ganz natürlich. Ich meine, dieser Krieg liegt erst ein paar Wochen zurück, und nicht schon Jahre! Aber was rede ich eigentlich, von einem Rohling wie dir kann man doch kein Mitgefühl erwarten! Echt, du widerst mich an!" Vor Wut schnaubend wie ein Rhinozeros verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah in eine andere Richtung, sonst hätte sie sich wohl nicht mehr beherrschen können und ihm doch noch eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Samuel schaute verdattert, aber auch zutiefst beschämt in die Runde. „So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich dachte ja nur..." Clarisse seufzte. „Denk nicht, Petersen. Überlass das Denken den Pferden, die haben größere Köpfe." Während seine Kumpels ihn auslachten, weil er sich von Mädchen derart hatte zurechtweisen lassen, schob Trudy einen Becher Kürbissaft zu Evy hinüber. „Hier, trink das, Mäuschen, das ist gut für die Nerven. Und lass dich doch von so `nem Vollpfosten nicht ärgern, der ist es doch gar nicht wert, dass man sich seinetwegen aufregt."

Evy schnaubte. Sie war sauer auf sich selbst, weil der Kerl sie so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. „Es ärgert mich einfach, dass jemand, nur weil er von der Norm etwas abweicht, gleich derart niedergemacht wird. Ich meine, wir wissen über Professor Snape rein gar nichts, außer seinem Namen. Wie können wir uns da erdreisten, über ihn zu urteilen? Besonders über solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie seine Kleidung!" „Genau.", nickte Bobby. „Gut, er fällt schon auf, so von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gehüllt, aber vielleicht steht er auf schwarz. Tun schließlich einige. Und vielleicht hat Evy mit ihrer Vermutung, dass er einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat, auch recht, und er trägt deswegen schwarz." „Du meinst, er trägt … Trauer?", fragte Trudy bekümmert. „Ja, kann doch sein. Das ist heutzutage zwar etwas aus der Mode geraten, aber trotzdem tun es noch einige Leute."

Sie schwiegen alle und sahen mit mitfühlendem Gesichtsausdruck kurz zu ihrem neuen Lehrer hinüber, der nach wie vor aufrecht und würdevoll auf seinem Platz saß und sich von McGonagall und Dumbledore in ein intensives Gespräch verwickeln ließ.

„Jedenfalls geb ich Evy völlig recht!", meinte Bobby abschließend, während sie sich ihre zweite Portion Schokoladenpudding aufhäufte. „Man sollte einen Menschen nie nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen. Ist mir doch wurscht, wie der sich anzieht. Solange er nicht nackt zum Unterricht erscheint, kann er rumlaufen wie er will." Die Anderen grinsten bei der Vorstellung, wie ihr neuer Lehrer im Adamskostüm das Klassenzimmer betrat. Clarisse kicherte. „Na, das wäre immerhin mal was anderes, oder? Und etwas, das wir unseren Enkeln noch erzählen könnten!"

Mit fröhlichem Gelächter wandten sich alle wieder ihrem Nachtisch zu und begannen damit, sich über den kommenden ersten Schultag zu unterhalten. Dabei ergingen sie sich in heftigen Spekulationen darüber, wie wohl ihre Stundenpläne aussehen würden und welches Fach sie wohl als erstes hätten.

Evy hörte irgendwann nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und schaute in die Runde. Plötzlich ging ihr das fröhliche, aber im Grunde belanglose Geschnatter ihrer Freunde furchtbar auf die Nerven. Sie ließ gereizt den Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen, und mit einem Mal kam ihr das alles hier wie eine gewaltige Farce vor. Anfangs hatte sie sich ja noch darüber gefreut, dass sich in Hogwarts nicht allzu viel verändert hatte. Nun aber, als ihr nach und nach die Schönheitsfehler an diesem Bild immer mehr ins Auge stachen, fühlte sie sich zunehmend unwohler. Es war wie eines dieser Rätsel in den Muggelzeitschriften, bei denen zwei scheinbar identische Bilder nebeneinander abgedruckt waren, und man im rechten Bild die Fehler finden musste. Zu Anfang wirkten die Bilder völlig gleich, aber je länger man hinsah, umso mehr Unstimmigkeiten fielen einem auf. In genau so einem Bild fühlte Evy sich gerade gefangen.

Es wirkte alles so normal, alles genau wie immer. Aber nichts war mehr wie immer, nur dass das niemandem außer ihr aufzufallen oder – was noch schlimmer war - niemanden außer ihr zu kümmern schien. Der Krieg lag erst ein paar Wochen zurück, und hier saßen sie alle und stopften sich den Bauch voll, kicherten und lachten über die albernsten Dinge und übersahen dabei einfach die achtzehn Plätze, die nicht mehr besetzt waren, an denen andere Schüler Platz genommen hatten. Selbst die Lehrer beteiligten sich an diesem Schauspiel, schwatzten und lachten als sei nie etwas geschehen… Nur einer bildete dabei eine Ausnahme. Nur einer schien nicht mal den Versuch zu unternehmen, sich an der Aufrechterhaltung dieser fröhlichen Fassade zu beteiligen: Ihr neuer Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Snape.

Evy sah zu ihm hinüber und stellte mit einem Mal fest, dass er der Einzige in diesem Saal voller Menschen war, der wirklich _echt_ war. Seine schwarze Kleidung, sein so ernster, ja beinahe todernster Gesichtsausdruck, seine aufrechte, geradezu steife Körperhaltung, das alles stand in so überwältigendem Kontrast zu der fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Stimmung, dass es schon weh tat, nur zu ihm hinzusehen! ‚_Trudy hatte absolut recht'_, dachte Evy. _‚Er wirkt vollkommen deplatziert. Man kann ihm förmlich ansehen, dass er lieber woanders wäre!'_ Ein schiefes Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund, als sie ihn beobachtete. _‚Er sieht haargenau so aus, wie ich mich fühle.'_ Und plötzlich empfand sie eine unglaubliche Sympathie für diesen Mann, der durch sein ganzes Auftreten Widerstand ausdrückte. Der sich scheinbar einen Dreck drum scherte, was man über ihn dachte. Dem es nicht nach Feiern zumute war, und das auch ohne Scheu zeigte.

Er schien plötzlich zu spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde. Suchend glitt sein Blick durch die Halle. Als er seine Augen zum Gryffindor-Tisch wandte und sich sein Blick mit Evys traf, musste sie alle Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, derer sie fähig war, um nicht wegzuschauen. Die Intensität seines Blickes traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag und ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Aber sie hielt ihm stand. Sie konnte auch gar nichts anderes tun, sein Blick hielt sie gefangen.

Er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, dass jemand seinem intensiven Blick standhielt und ihn sogar ohne jede Scheu mit nicht minderer Eindringlichkeit erwiderte, denn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein zutiefst überraschter und irritierter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. Es ging so schnell, dass sich Evy später fragte, ob sie es sich nicht bloß eingebildet hatte. Sie saß gut zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, trotzdem wurde sie seiner tiefschwarzen Augen gewahr als säße sie genau neben ihm. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie solche Augen gesehen! In ihnen lag so viel Stärke, Ausdruckskraft und… Tiefe. Anders konnte sie es nicht bezeichnen. Sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken konnte mit diesen Augen. Und dass sie nichts dagegen tun könnte.

Sie suchte nach Anzeichen von Wut oder Kränkung wegen ihres doch recht unverfrorenen Starrens, doch sie fand nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen glaubte sie, eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Neugierde in seinem Blick zu sehen, was sie zutiefst bestürzte, ohne zu wissen warum.

Plötzlich verschwamm alles um sie herum. Das Geschnatter ihrer Freunde, der anderen Schüler, das Klirren und Klappern der Bestecke, alle Geräusche in der Halle verschmolzen zu einem tiefen, fernen Summen, alles verlor an Intensität… alles außer seinem Blick. Sie verlor sich in den unendlichen Tiefen dieser nachtschwarzen Augen… Und gerade in dem Moment, als sie glaubte, diesem Blick nicht mehr gewachsen zu sein, geschah etwas, das sie über alle Maßen verblüffte, und was kein Schüler nach ihr je wieder erleben würde: Als würde es ihn enorme Willensstärke kosten, blinzelte er kurz und senkte dann den Blick, wich ihren forschenden Augen aus… Dieser Mann, der es wie kein Zweiter fertig bringen würde, seine Schüler mit einem einzigen Blick das Fürchten zu lehren, der die Kunst des Niederstarrens perfektionieren sollte – dieser Mann war an jenem Abend nicht fähig, dem eindringlichen Blick seiner Schülerin standzuhalten!

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sich Evy der Tragweite dessen, was sie da gerade erlebt hatte, natürlich noch nicht bewusst. Sie war einfach nur maßlos verblüfft darüber, dass _er_ es gewesen war, der den Blickkontakt beendet hatte.

Evy blinzelte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, aus einem Traum zu erwachen. Mit einem Schlag kam alles zurück: Das Gelächter, die Gespräche, die Geräusche des Geschirrs… Und als sie wieder zum Lehrertisch blickte, war Professor Snape mit Professor McGonagall ins Gespräch vertieft, genau wie kurz zuvor, so als habe diese Szene zwischen ihnen nie stattgefunden. Evy war sich für einen kurzen Moment wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich das alles nicht bloß eingebildet hatte. Aber nein, beschied sie schließlich: So einen intensiven Blick aus solch hypnotischen Augen _konnte_ man sich einfach nicht einbilden!

Sie sah sich verstohlen um, aber keine ihrer Freundinnen schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Was ihr bewies, dass die ganze Szene nur Sekunden gedauert haben konnte. Aber ihr kam es wie Stunden vor, die sie in seine Augen geblickt hatte… Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie in ihnen etwas gesehen, was sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren berührt hatte: Unsägliche Qual und tiefste Trauer. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Aber es bestätigte sie in ihrem Gefühl, dass der Krieg wirklich nicht spurlos an allen vorbei gegangen war. Dieser Mann hatte ihn definitiv hautnah erlebt, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und er war genauso wenig wie sie dazu bereit – oder in der Lage – nun einfach zum Alltag überzugehen und auf Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen zu machen.

Evy wollte abschließen mit all dem, unbedingt. Aber das ging nicht so leicht, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Mit kindlicher Naivität hatte sie sich vorgestellt, sie käme zurück nach Hogwarts, hinter diese sicheren Mauern, und könnte alle Sorgen und Altlasten vor der Tür zurücklassen. Nun wurde ihr auf schmerzhafte Weise bewusst, dass das _so_ nicht funktionierte. Vor allem brauchte sie endlich Gewissheit, was diese eine Befürchtung anging, die tief in ihr steckte und unablässig an ihr nagte: Ob Voldemort nun wirklich tot war, oder ob sie jederzeit mit seiner Rückkehr zu rechnen hatten…

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Dumbledore erhoben und das Festmahl für beendet erklärt, und noch während sich Evy erhob um gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie würde nicht mehr bis morgen warten, um Dumbledore darauf anzusprechen. Sie würde jetzt gleich zu ihm gehen. Täte sie es nicht, würde sie heute Nacht mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Ruhe finden, von Schlaf ganz zu schweigen.

Auf halbem Weg zum Turm teilte sie ihren drei Freundinnen ihren Entschluss mit. Allerdings sagte sie ihnen nicht, weshalb sie zu Dumbledore wollte, obwohl sie von allen dreien gelöchert wurde. Aber sie hätten nicht verstanden, warum ihr das so wichtig war, und sie versucht von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Und Evy war sich nicht sicher, ob sie morgen noch den Mut zu diesem Schritt gehabt hätte…

„Aber du weißt das neue Passwort doch noch gar nicht!", rief Trudy ihr noch nach. „Ach, das kann mir Dumbledore sicher sagen, und wenn nicht – ich finde schon einen Weg rein! Ich finde ja auch immer einen raus!" Mit diesen Worten, und dem zustimmenden Gelächter ihrer Freundinnen im Rücken, machte sich Evy auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Sie bog gerade in den Gang mit dem Wasserspeier ein, als eine energische Stimme sie innehalten ließ. „Miss Callahan? Wo wollen Sie denn noch hin?" Mit einem mehr als misstrauischen Blick eilte Professor McGonagall auf sie zu. „Also wirklich, sie enttäuschen mich, junge Dame! Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art, nach Schlafenszeit durch die Gänge zu spazieren!" _‚Wenn du wüsstest…'_, dachte Evy und verbiss sich krampfhaft ein verräterisches Grinsen. Stattdessen sah sie ihre Hauslehrerin so ernsthaft und unschuldig an, wie nur möglich. „Ich möchte nur kurz mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, Professor McGonagall." Die sah sie verblüfft an. „Jetzt? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, Kindchen? Das kann doch sicherlich bis morgen warten." „Leider nein, Professor. Es ist sehr wichtig." Ihre Lehrerin musterte sie besorgt. „Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen? Vielleicht auf der Fahrt hierher?" „Nein, nein, Professor!", versicherte Evy ihr schnell. „Es ist nur… mir liegt etwas auf dem Herzen… etwas, zu dem ich dringend Professor Dumbledores Rat brauche…"

Nun eindeutig besorgt wurde sie von McGonagall gemustert. „Kann _ich_ Ihnen denn vielleicht weiterhelfen, Liebes? Sie wissen doch, dass Sie mit allen Sorgen und Nöten zu mir kommen können, nicht wahr?"

Evy nickte. Ja, sie wusste sehr genau, dass man mit allen Problemen zu der Lehrerin kommen konnte. Als das mit Anthony vor einem Jahr passiert war, hatte McGonagall ihr geholfen, damit zurechtzukommen. Als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hatte sie Anthony natürlich gekannt, daher hatte es sie umso mehr getroffen, als sie von seinem tragischen Schicksal erfuhr. Nach außen wirkte McGonagall immer unnahbar und streng. Aber wenn man einem ihrer Schützlinge ein Leid zufügte, kam die besorgte Löwenmutter ans Tageslicht, die sich im Ernstfall für ihre Babys zerreißen ließ! Sie hatte Evy unter ihre Fittiche genommen und war für sie da gewesen, wann immer sie eine mütterliche Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchte. Etwas, das ihre eigene Mutter bis zum heutigen Tag nicht fertigbrachte…

Voller Dankbarkeit sah Evy nun ihre Lehrerin an. „Bitte verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Professor, aber in diesem speziellen Fall kann mir wohl nur Professor Dumbledore die Antworten geben, die ich suche. Es geht nämlich um… Voldemort." McGonagall erschrak sichtlich, als sie diesen verhassten und gefürchteten Namen aus dem Mund ihrer Schülerin hörte. Aber fast sofort legte sich ein verstehender und mitfühlender Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, ich glaube Sie haben recht, meine Liebe… Ich denke auch, dass Professor Dumbledore in diesem… speziellen Fall… ein geeigneterer Ansprechpartner ist als ich…" Sie seufzte kurz, trat näher an Evy heran und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich hatte kurz vergessen, welches Leid ihre Familie in diesem Krieg erfahren musste…" Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, zog die ältere Hexe ihre Schülerin plötzlich fest an sich und drückte sie mütterlich. „Denken Sie immer daran, mein liebes Kind: Hier kann ihnen nichts mehr widerfahren. Wir alle hier werden dafür sorgen, dass Sie und Ihre Mitschüler diese dunklen Zeiten schnell beiseitelegen können. Zu meinem größten Bedauern können wir Ihnen nicht helfen zu vergessen, leider… Aber wir können Ihnen helfen, den Schmerz zu überwinden und einen Neuanfang zu starten. Und was ich persönlich dazu beitragen kann, werde ich tun. Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, meine Tür steht Ihnen immer offen."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie Evy sanft von sich weg und lächelte sie gütig an. Dann straffte sie sich und nahm wieder ihre aufrechte, disziplinierte Haltung an, die jeder an ihr kannte. „So, und nun gehen Sie schnell zu Professor Dumbledore. Sie haben morgen einen langen Tag vor sich, und müssen ausgeruht sein." Und mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „Schließlich haben Sie in Ihren ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie einen schlechten Eindruck bei Professor Snape hinterlassen wollen, oder?"

Evy grinste, dankbar für die eigentlich noch geheime Information bezüglich des Stundenplans. Das musste sie den restlichen Gryffindors nachher unbedingt noch mitteilen.

„Danke, Professor. Ich werde mich beeilen und Professor Dumbledores wertvolle Zeit nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen." McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Braves Kind." Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber direkt nochmal zu Evy um. „Ach ja, das neue Passwort für den Gryffindor-Turm lautet ‚Carpe Diem'!" ‚_Wie passend!_', dachte Evy spöttisch. „Und Professor Dumbledores Passwort ist dasselbe wie letztes Jahr." „Vielen Dank, Professor!" Mit einem letzten energischen Nicken wandte sich McGonagall um und marschierte in Richtung ihrer Privaträume davon.

Evy seufzte und betrat dann den Gang zu Dumbledores Büro. An dem hässlichen Wasserspeier angelangt, blieb sie stehen. „Pfefferminztaler!"

Mit einem knarzenden Geräusch sprang der Wasserspeier beiseite und gab den Blick auf eine steinerne Wendeltreppe frei. Evy stellte sich auf die unterste Stufe, und sofort begann sich die Treppe nach oben zu bewegen. Als sie zum ersten Mal in Dumbledores Büro hatte gehen müssen, hatte sie auf dieser Treppe eine Heidenangst ausgestanden. Treppen, die sich von selbst bewegten, konnte sie einfach nicht leiden…

Oben angekommen, stand sie vor einer Tür aus massivem Eichenholz. Plötzlich wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Was, wenn Dumbledore sich über sie lustig machte? Aber nein, das würde er nie tun… Oder doch? Mit einem tiefen Seufzen straffte Evy ihre Schultern, trat an die Tür heran und klopfte.

„Nur hereinspaziert!", rief einen Augenblick darauf die fröhliche Stimme des Schulleiters. Nun etwas ermutigt öffnete Evy die Tür und betrat Dumbledores Büro.

Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sichtlich überrascht zu ihr hinüber. „Oh! Guten Abend, Miss Callahan! Kommen Sie nur herein, meine Liebe, nicht so schüchtern!" Beherzt schloss Evy die Tür hinter sich und trat nun vollends in den runden Raum. Die schwarzgewandete Gestalt, die sich in den Schatten eines Alkovens neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch verborgen hielt, bemerkte Evy nicht…

„Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre zu so fortgeschrittener Stunde?", fragte Dumbledore strahlend und hielt ihr eine Schüssel mit Süßigkeiten hin. „Lakritzschnapper?" „Danke, gerne!", antwortete Evy und griff zu, nun etwas mutiger. Währenddessen beobachtete Dumbledore sie durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. Er spürte ihre Verunsicherung und begann eine zwanglose Plauderei, um sie etwas aufzulockern. „War das Fest nicht wunderbar?" „Ja, Sir, das war es. Wie immer eigentlich. Trotz der … Umstände…" Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Ja, da haben Sie recht, meine Liebe. Es tut mir für Sie und Ihre Schulkameraden unendlich leid, dass Sie in so einer Zeit aufwachsen mussten. Aber das haben wir ja jetzt glücklicherweise hinter uns…"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er ihr den Rücken zu, um nach einer Packung mit Vollkornkeksen zu greifen, die in einem Schrank hinter ihm lag. Und Evelyn nutzte die Gunst der Stunde. „Haben wir das, Sir?" Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und verharrte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich gefangen hatte und sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. „Bitte, Miss Callahan?" „Ich frage Sie, ob wir diese Zeiten wirklich hinter uns haben, Sir."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Sie verstehe, meine Liebe." Evy schnaubte verächtlich. „Bitte halten Sie mich nicht für dumm, Sir!" Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Oh, ich halte Sie absolut nicht für dumm, Miss. Ich möchte lediglich herausfinden, was Sie mich eigentlich fragen wollen." Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und forderte Evy mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen, was sie auch sofort tat. Nervös verknotete sie ihre Finger ineinander und wagte nicht, ihn anzuschauen.

„Nun, Sir… mir lässt seit einiger Zeit ein Gedanke keine Ruhe, und ich glaube, dass Sie der einzige Mensch auf der Welt sind, von dem ich eine _ehrliche_ Antwort erwarten kann." Dumbledore nickte langsam, ging zu Evy hinüber und nahm neben ihr Platz. Väterlich legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nur Mut, meine Liebe. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie bedrückt." Evy sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Sir… ist Voldemort wirklich tot?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich in den Stuhl zurücksinken. Er hatte mit etwas in der Art gerechnet, aber es dann so konkret zu hören, traf ihn doch. Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn, während Evy ihn abwartend anschaute. „Nun, Sir?" Ächzend erhob er sich schließlich aus seinem Stuhl und begann in seinem Büro auf und ab zu gehen. „Tja, mein liebes Kind… was soll ich Ihnen _darauf_ antworten…?" Erneut schnaubte sie hörbar auf. „Das ist doch keine schwere Frage, oder? Ist er wirklich tot, wie der Tagesprophet sagt, oder haben die Leute recht, die behaupten, er sei nur geschwächt und deshalb … nun ja … abgetaucht?"

Er sah sie kurz an und nahm dann seine Wanderung durchs Büro wieder auf. Nun wurde es Evy zu bunt. Energisch sprang sie auf und stellte sich ihm demonstrativ in den Weg. „Bitte, Sir, beantworten Sie mir meine Frage! Wird er zurückkommen?" Einen Moment hielt er dem forschenden Blick ihrer unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen stand, dann hob er die Augen zur Decke und seufzte vernehmlich. In diesem Moment sah er so unendlich alt und müde aus…

„Ja, mein liebes Kind… Ja, ich fürchte er wird zurückkommen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und ging zu einem Fenster in der Nähe, um hinauszusehen. Der Mond schien hell ins Zimmer, und wäre Evy Dumbledore auch nur zwei Schritte gefolgt, wäre sie der dunklen Gestalt im Alkoven nun gewahr geworden… Stattdessen blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihrem Schulleiter nach. Bisher war es ja nur eine Vermutung, ein Gefühl gewesen. Nun aber die Bestätigung aus Dumbledores Mund zu hören, war doch etwas viel für sie. Tapfer widerstand sie dem Drang, sich einfach an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden sinken zu lassen und los zu zittern wie ein verschrecktes Reh. Mit festem Blick taxierte sie Dumbledore.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte sie ihn unumwunden. Er war derart in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er ihre Frage nicht begriff. „Bitte?" „Ich möchte wissen, woher Sie die Sicherheit nehmen, dass er zurückkommen wird." Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihr um und wanderte langsam in ihre Richtung zurück. „Nun, sagen wir… ich habe meine Quellen." Und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hob er abwehrend die Hand. „_Verlässliche Quellen_, das können Sie mir getrost glauben, mein Kind." Sein ernster Ton hatte etwas Endgültiges, und so verkniff sich Evy weitere Fragen bezüglich seiner Quellen. Sie hätte eh keine Antwort erhalten und hätte ihn vielleicht nur noch wütend gemacht.

Stattdessen räusperte sie sich. „Und… haben Sie eine Ahnung, wann…?" „Wann er zurückkommen wird?", vollendete er ihre Frage und erntete ein unsicheres Nicken. Zutiefst frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Callahan. Leider kann ich ihnen diese Frage nicht beantworten. Und glauben Sie mir, ich wünsche, ich könnte es!" Nachdem er seinen Blick kurz durch sein Büro hatte schweifen lassen, sah er ihr nun direkt in die Augen. „Es wird mit Sicherheit einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich erholt hat. Aber eine genaue Angabe über die Dauer… nein, das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Vielleicht dauert es fünf Jahre, vielleicht zehn, vielleicht auch wesentlich länger. Das hängt von Umständen ab, die niemand von uns beeinflussen oder vorhersehen kann. Aber eines ist definitiv sicher: Er ist _nicht_ tot, und er _wird_ zurückkehren."

Einen Moment herrschte tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann seufzte Dumbledore und drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Fensters. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Callahan. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihre Frage mit einem Nein beantworten. Aber dann würde ich Sie anlügen, und wenn Sie das gewollt hätten, wären Sie sicherlich nicht hergekommen…" Evy nickte stumm und atmete hörbar aus. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir." „Wofür?" „Dafür, dass Sie mir die Ungewissheit genommen haben." Sichtlich erstaunt blickte er seine Schülerin forschend an. „Sie überraschen mich immer wieder, Miss Callahan…"

Nun war es an Evy, erstaunt zu sein. „Weshalb, Sir?" „Nun ja, sagen wir mal so: Ich bin mir sicher, dass neunundneunzig Prozent Ihrer Mitschüler bei dieser Nachricht in Panik und Todesangst ausbrechen würden, und das nicht ohne Grund. Und Sie wirken geradezu … erleichtert auf mich!" Evy nickte verstehend. „Nun, das kommt daher, dass ich auch erleichtert _bin_, Sir."

Langsam trat Dumbledore näher an Sie heran und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Weshalb sind Sie erleichtert, mein Kind?" Evy lächelte schief. „Weil ich jetzt weiß, dass ich nicht übergeschnappt bin… Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Sir, die Nachricht selbst schockt mich zutiefst! Aber wenn man wochenlang das Gefühl hat, dass etwas mit einem nicht stimmt, weil man die Freude und Euphorie der Anderen nicht wirklich teilen kann… wenn man glaubt, langsam aber sicher paranoid zu werden, Gespenster zu sehen…" Verzweifelt suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ihre Bestätigung meiner Befürchtung hat mir die Angst davor genommen, übergeschnappt zu sein. Ich weiß jetzt sicher, dass ich mir zu Recht Sorgen gemacht habe, und das erleichtert mich. Weil ich nun ein klares Ziel vor Augen habe, verstehen Sie? Ich weiß jetzt, was mich und uns alle erwartet, und nun kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten. Mein Gegner ist nicht mehr verschwommen und ungreifbar, sondern hat nun … naja … eine feste Form. Und was ich sehen und anfassen kann, dagegen kann ich auch kämpfen." Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte sie noch hinzu: „Und glauben Sie mir, Sir: Es gibt für mich nichts Schlimmeres als Ungewissheit…"

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Er bewunderte die Stärke und den Mut dieses jungen Mädchens, das gerade an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden stand und diese erschütternde Nachricht mit so viel Haltung und Gelassenheit aufnahm, wie es viele, die um einiges älter waren als sie, nicht fertiggebracht hätten.

In dem Moment schlug die große Standuhr in der Nähe Mitternacht. Evy zuckte ob dieses unerwarteten Geräusches zusammen, fasste sich aber sofort wieder und sah Dumbledore lächelnd an. Ihr war nun um einiges wohler und die Zentnerlast der letzten Wochen war auf einen Schlag verschwunden.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt wohl besser, Sir. Ich habe Ihnen schon genug Ihrer wertvollen Zeit gestohlen. Außerdem habe ich morgen als erstes Zaubertränke, und dafür sollte ich wohl ausgeschlafen sein, nicht wahr?" Überrascht sah Dumbledore sie an und lachte. „Woher wissen Sie das denn nun schon wieder? Die Stundenpläne sind doch noch geheim?!" Spitzbübisch grinsend tippte sich Evy an die Nase. „Nun, ich habe auch so meine _Quellen_, Sir, und die sind mindestens genauso verlässlich wie Ihre!" Ein herzhaftes Lachen schickte Wellenbewegungen durch seinen langen Bart. „Ich verstehe, Professor McGonagall konnte nicht widerstehen, ihren Schützlingen eine kleine Vorwarnung zukommen zu lassen." Mit meisterlicher Unschuldsmiene runzelte Evy die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie da sprechen, Sir."

Glucksend schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren… „Nun, Ihre Quellen haben durchaus recht, meine Liebe, und es wäre in der Tat angebracht, wenn Sie morgen mit wachem und klarem Verstand in Professor Snapes Unterricht erscheinen würden." Plötzlich wurde er eines leicht versonnenen Grinsens auf ihrem Gesicht gewahr und blickte sie neugierig an. „Was ist so lustig, Miss Callahan?" „Oh, nichts Sir. Es ist nur: Sie sind nun schon der zweite, der mir rät, nur ja ausgeschlafen und gut vorbereitet Professor Snape entgegen zu treten. Scheint ein ganz schön scharfer Hund zu sein, was?"

Dumbledore lachte herzhaft, als er Evys erschrockenes Gesicht sah. Verlegenheit hatte ihr Gesicht rosa angehaucht. „Verzeihung Sir, das klang gerade wohl arg respektlos…" „In der Tat!", nickte der ältere Zauberer belustigt und zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu. „Allerdings haben Sie nicht ganz unrecht, auch wenn ich mich einer etwas neutraleren Wortwahl bedient hätte… Es wäre in der Tat ratsam, hellwach seinen Unterricht zu betreten. Denn das eine kann ich Ihnen versprechen: Er wird Sie und Ihre Mitschüler mächtig auf Trab bringen. Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich voll und ganz hinter ihm und seinen Unterrichtsmethoden stehe, ganz gleich wie die aussehen werden. Denn Sie alle müssen in kürzester Zeit die praktische Erfahrung von Jahren aufholen! Das geht nicht ohne eine gewisse Strenge und Unnachgiebigkeit. Das verstehen Sie doch sicher, mein Kind?"

Evy nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich Sir. Ich erwarte gar nichts anderes." Einen Moment schaut er sie prüfend an. „Sind Sie denn gar nicht nervös? Ein neuer Lehrer ist schließlich immer ein unkalkulierbares Risiko für die Schüler, da man ihn und seine Fähigkeiten noch nicht einschätzen kann." Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und antwortete dann überzeugt: „Nein, als ‚nervös' würde ich meinen Zustand nicht bezeichnen. ‚Freudig erregt' trifft es eher."

Nun war er _wirklich_ überrascht. „Wie darf ich das verstehen, Miss?" Evy lächelte schief. „Nun ja, Sir, ich möchte nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber der Unterricht von Professor Applebee war… wie soll ich sagen… _unterirdisch._" Um Dumbledores Mundwinkel begann es verdächtig zu zucken. „Als ich an diese Schule kam, hab ich mich am meisten auf den Zaubertrankunterricht gefreut. Aber nach etwa zwei Wochen war ich auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen angekommen und… ach, reden wir nicht um den heißen Kessel rum, Sir: Zaubertränke war bisher für mich die größte Enttäuschung meines Lebens. Und unter normalen Umständen hätten Sie natürlich vollkommen recht, was die Risiken angeht, die ein neuer Lehrer mit sich bringt. Aber in diesem Fall bin ich absolut optimistisch, denn – seien wir ehrlich, Sir: Schlimmer als unter Professor Applebee _kann_ es nicht werden! Außerdem _liebe_ ich Herausforderungen! Und je schwieriger sie zu meistern sind – umso besser!"

Er lächelte sie strahlend an und nickte wohlwollend. Plötzlich hob er einen Zeigefinger, als sei ihm gerade etwas Wichtiges wieder eingefallen. „Wo Sie gerade ‚Herausforderungen' sagen: Dürfte ich Sie auch in diesem Jahr ab und an zu einer sonntäglichen Partie Zauberschach herausfordern, Miss Callahan?" Evy strahlte ihn voller Begeisterung an. „Aber natürlich, Sir! Liebend gerne sogar. Aber wollen Sie sich das wirklich wieder antun? Schließlich haben Sie allein im letzten Jahr zehn Galleonen an mich verloren!" ‚_Ganz zu schweigen von den vier Tüten Brause und Lakritze die er mir als Ersatz angeboten hat, als er gerade mal nicht flüssig war!_', schoss es Evy durch den Kopf und ein freches Grinsen kräuselte ihre Lippen.

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt. „Das schreckt mich nicht, Miss Callahan, da ich in diesem Jahr vorhabe, öfter zu gewinnen. Außerdem sind gute Spieler an dieser Schule rar gesät, und da ich Professor Snapes knapp bemessene Freizeit nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen möchte, freue ich mich besonders, wenn Sie sich auch hin und wieder zu einer Partie überreden lassen."

Überrascht hob Evy die Augenbrauen. „Professor Snape spielt auch, Sir?" Dumbledore nickte versonnen. „Oh ja, er ist ein exzellenter Spieler, Miss! Sehr gefährlich, da gerissen, undurchschaubar und immer für einen überraschenden Schachzug gut. Vor ihm müssen Sie immer auf der Hut sein und dürfen auch bis zum letzten Zug keine Sekunde in ihrer Konzentration nachlassen. Jede Unachtsamkeit spürt er und weiß sie auch sogleich zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Merken Sie sich das gut für den Fall, dass Sie auch einmal in den Genuss kommen sollten, eine Partie gegen ihn spielen zu dürfen." Evy nickte versprechend und dachte sofort, dass die Beachtung dieser Details wohl auch für seinen Unterricht recht hilfreich sein könnte…

„Nun sieh sich das einer an!", rief Dumbledore aus, verärgert über sich selbst. „Ich rede hier und rede, und halte Sie dabei von Ihrem dringend benötigten Schlaf ab! Verzeihen Sie einem alten Mann, dass er ins Plaudern geraten ist!" Und ohne ihr die Gelegenheit einer Erwiderung zu geben, setzte er in einem beschwörenden Tonfall hinzu: „Und was das angeht, weswegen Sie zu mir gekommen sind, mein Kind: Machen Sie bitte nicht den Fehler, Ihr Leben davon bestimmen zu lassen. Behalten Sie die Information im Hinterkopf, so sind Sie auf alles vorbereitet, was da kommen mag. Aber leben Sie nicht in ständiger Furcht vor der Zukunft, sondern im Hier und Jetzt. Die Zukunft kommt schließlich noch früh genug zu uns, ganz egal in welcher Form. Und Sie wollen doch sicher nicht in fünfzehn Jahren zurückblicken und feststellen, dass Sie Ihre ganze Jugend in Furcht verbracht haben! Lassen Sie die Schrecken des Krieges hinter sich und genießen Sie Ihr Leben, mein Kind! Versprechen Sie mir das?" Er sah sie so bittend und eindringlich an, dass es ihr ganz warm ums Herz wurde und sie den alten Mann am liebsten gedrückt hätte. Stattdessen nickte Sie nur und lächelte. „Ich verspreche es Ihnen, Sir. Gute Nacht!" „Gute Nacht, mein Kind!" Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie sein Büro.

Hätte sie sich in diesem Moment noch einmal umgedreht, hätte sie die schwarzgewandete Gestalt ihres neuen Zaubertranklehrers wahrgenommen, der aus dem Alkoven getreten war und seiner neuen Schülerin nachdenklich hinterher sah, selbst dann noch, als die Tür schon längst hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war…

Aber Evy sah an diesem Abend nicht mehr zurück. Sie hatte sich im Hinausgehen fest vorgenommen, das eben gegebene Versprechen einzuhalten und einen neuen Anfang zu machen. Zumindest in nächster Zeit wollte sie weder zurück noch zu weit in die Zukunft schauen, sondern die Chancen nutzen, wie sie gerade kamen. Getreu dem Motto des neuen Passwortes der Gryffindors:

‚_Carpe Diem_' - Nutze den Tag!

* * *

tbc

* * *

**So, hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen und war vor allem nicht zu lang. ;) **

**Nächste Woche gibt es das nächste Kapitel, in dem es um eine sehr emotionale Erinnerung Evys gehen wird. **

**Bis dahin wünsche ich euch was und hoffe, dass ihr mir ein paar Reviews hinterlasst oder eine PM schickt. Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung. **

**Eure Kaddi**


	5. Damit ich niemals vergesse

**Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! :)**

**Hier kommt nun das letzte Woche angekündigte Kapitel. :) Es ist seeeehr lang geworden, ich hoffe, das macht euch nichts aus. ;) **

**Dieses Mal geht es um eine sehr emotionale Erinnerung unserer lieben Evy, die erklären soll, weshalb sie und Severus sich so gut verstehen. Ich habe unglaublich viel Herzblut in diese Erinnerung gesteckt und hoffe nun sehr, dass sich meine Arbeit gelohnt hat. Daher würde ich mich in Bezug auf dieses Kapitel ganz besonders über ein Review oder eine PM eurerseits freuen!**

**So, nun wünsche ich euch (hoffentlich) viel Spaß mit diesem megalangen Kapitel. :)**

* * *

**PS: Auch für dieses Kapitel habe ich einen Musiktipp: "Song of the caged bird" von Lindsey Stirling **

* * *

St. Mungo

oder

Damit ich niemals vergesse…

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 **

_heute_

Das Gewitter war weitergezogen, hatte aber Regen und Sturm zurückgelassen, die nun ihr Bestes gaben um den Eindruck zu vermitteln, es sei Herbst, und nicht Mitte Juli.

Es regnete unaufhörlich junge Hunde und der Wind heulte und pfiff derart schauerlich in den Fenster- und Türrahmen, dass einem ganz gruselig zumute wurde.

Am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 war nun weitgehend Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine, Sirius, Tonks und Mad-Eye Moody, der gegen Abend noch im Hauptquartier des Ordens eingetroffen war, hatten sich auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Nachdem Evelyn ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, waren nach und nach die restlichen Hausbewohner in der Küche eingetrudelt, sodass man weitere Geschichten auf den nächsten Tag verschob und stattdessen Mrs. Weasley bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens unterstützte.

Gegen neunzehn Uhr hatte man dann gemeinsam gegessen und sich in geselliger Runde über den vergangenen Tag unterhalten. Ordensangelegenheiten wurden in Anwesenheit der Jugendlichen jedoch vermieden, was diese natürlich bemerkten und lautstark und – wie in Hermines Fall – wortgewaltig kritisierten.

Molly Weasley sprach schließlich ein Machtwort und schickte die Rasselbande ins Bett, sodass sich die Erwachsenen nun ungestört auch über ernstere Dinge unterhalten konnten. Gleich mehrfach wurde sich erkundigt, ob es Neuigkeiten von Severus gab, und seine nun schon zweitägige Abwesenheit rief zur Abwechslung wenigstens _Anzeichen_ von Besorgnis hervor, wie Evy mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit feststellte. Immerhin wurde mal nicht schlecht von ihm gesprochen, was in ihren Augen ein enormer Fortschritt war.

Angespannt warteten alle auf seine Rückkehr. Als er aber gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, beschloss man, sich zurückzuziehen und den morgigen Tag abzuwarten.

Nach und nach waren die Ordensmitglieder zum Schlafen nach oben gegangen, sodass nun nur noch Remus und Evy in der ansonsten menschenleeren Küche saßen und sich beim Licht zweier Kerzen und einer Kanne Earl-Grey-Tee unterhielten.

Als die Pendeluhr an der Wand halb zwölf schlug, gähnte Remus verhalten, was Evelyn nicht entging. „Geh doch schlafen, Remus! Du fällst ja gleich vom Stuhl." Verlegen lächelnd sah er sie an. „Entschuldige, aber die Reise nach Irland und mein kleiner… Umweg haben mich doch etwas fertig gemacht." Evy nickte verständnisvoll. „Versteh ich doch. Los, rauf und ins Bett mit dir, bevor ich dir Beine mache!" Remus grinste sie an wie ein kleiner Junge. „Jawohl, Professor!"

Unter einem freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß ihrerseits erhob er sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl und ließ seine benutzte Tasse in die Spüle schweben. Kurz beobachtete er dieses Schauspiel, sah dann aber zu Evy hinüber, die unverändert auf ihrem Platz saß und in ihre Tasse starrte. „Willst du nicht auch ins Bett?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Die Erzählungen von früher haben so viele Erinnerungen in mir wachgerüttelt… Ich muss erst meine Gedanken ordnen, bevor ich an Schlaf auch nur denken kann."

Remus nickte, blickte sie aber weiter forschend an. „Das ist doch nicht alles, Evelyn, oder?" Als sie fragend eine Augenbraue hob, schnaubte er verächtlich. „Also wirklich, du redest hier mit _mir, _Evelyn! Einem Werwolf, der Gefühle riechen kann! Und ich wittere sehr wohl die Sorgen, die du dir um Severus machst."

Sie sah ihn an und nickte schließlich langsam. „Ja, du hast recht. Ich mache mir Sorgen, ziemlich große sogar. Und? Ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern!" „Er wird dir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er es erfährt, das ist dir doch klar, oder?" Evy fletschte die Zähne. „Wenn du glaubst, dass mir das jetzt Angst macht, hast du dich geschnitten, mein Freund! Severus konnte mich schon während meiner Schulzeit nicht das Fürchten lehren, dann wird es ihm heute auch nicht mehr gelingen. Außerdem wird er niemals erfahren, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, außer es erzählt ihm jemand, was _ich_ aber nicht vorhabe. Und wenn _du_ petzt, mein Freund, wirst du auf schmerzhafte Weise feststellen müssen, wer von uns beiden furchterregender ist! Denn _ich_ kann dir Dinge antun, von denen Severus aus Rücksicht auf euer beider Geschlecht absehen würde!" Und um ihm zu verdeutlichen, was sie damit sagen wollte, ließ sie ihren Blick demonstrativ zu seiner Körpermitte wandern und setzte ein bösartiges Grinsen auf.

Herzhaft lachend hob Remus beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, liebste Evy! Diese Region da unten ist mir mit den Jahren zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, als dass ich sie leichtfertig aufs Spiel setze!" Dann jedoch nahm sein Gesicht einen ernsteren und besorgten Ausdruck an.

„Ich möchte doch nur nicht, dass du dir unnötig den Kopf zerbrichst. Severus geht es mit Sicherheit gut." „Ach, und wo ist er dann?" „Wahrscheinlich da, wo alle vernünftigen Leute um diese Uhrzeit sind: Im Bett! Ja, schau mich nicht so an! Ich bin sicher, dass er inzwischen wieder in Hogwarts ist und in seinem Bett liegt und schläft, während du hier sitzt und dir Sorgen machst."

Entschieden schüttelte Evy den Kopf. „Niemals. Wäre er in Hogwarts, hätte er mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, das tut er immer!" Ehrliche Überraschung spiegelte sich in Remus` Miene. „Wirklich? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht…"

Sie nickte langsam und lächelte. „Jedes Mal, wenn er von einem Treffen mit _ihm_ nicht direkt hierher, sondern erst nach Hogwarts gegangen ist, hat er mir eine der Schuleulen mit einer kurzen Nachricht geschickt. Denn auch wenn es ihm nicht _gefällt_, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, weiß er trotzdem, dass ich es _tue_. Und weil er genau weiß, welches Donnerwetter ihn erwartet, wenn er mich im Unklaren lässt, haben wir uns auf diesen Kompromiss geeinigt."

Remus lächelte liebevoll. Soviel Fürsorge hätte er Severus gar nicht zugetraut. Er musste Evy wirklich sehr gerne haben, was Remus mal wieder in seinem Verdacht bestärkte, dass zwischen den beiden weitaus mehr war, als sie selber vermutlich ahnten…

„Trotzdem bin ich der Auffassung, dass du dir unnötig Gedanken machst. Denn sieh mal: Es kann doch durchaus sein, dass er heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist und seine Eule bei dem Wetter einfach etwas länger als üblich braucht, um hierher zu kommen. Die ist sicherlich schon unterwegs." Evy nickte bekräftigend. „Noch ein Grund mehr für mich aufzubleiben, findest du nicht auch?"

Herzhaft lachend schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Ich gebe auf! Gegen so viel Sturheit ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Dein Dickschädel kann seinem wirklich Konkurrenz machen!" Evy grinste breit. „Ich weiß. Darin bin ich ihm ziemlich ähnlich." ‚_Und nicht nur darin_', schoss es Remus durch den Kopf und er musste sich ein freches Grinsen schwer verbeißen.

Mit einem nun herzhaften Gähnen sah er kurz zur Uhr hoch. „Und du bist wirklich nicht sauer, wenn ich dich jetzt hier sitzen lasse?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es reicht vollkommen, wenn sich einer von uns die Nacht um die Ohren schlägt. Geh nur schlafen, ich komm klar." „Sicher?" Evy lachte laut auf. „Na klar, schließlich bin ich schon ein großes Mädchen, oder?" Nickend stimmte Remus in ihr Lachen ein. „Das bist du in der Tat… Tja dann – ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht. Schlaf gut!" „Danke, du auch, Remus!" Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch ein Mal zu ihr um. „Weißt du, Evy… Severus ist zu beneiden…" Verlegen ob dieses Lobes blickte sie auf ihre Hände, bevor sie ihm leise antwortete. „Danke, Remus." Er nickte lächelnd und wandte sich dann endgültig zum Gehen.

Seinen sich langsam entfernenden Schritten lauschend, trank Evy ihre Tasse aus und seufzte. Ihre Augen glitten zum Fenster, an welches unaufhörlich der Regen prasselte. Und während sie dem Klang der stetig auf die Scheibe trommelnden Tropfen lauschte, wanderte ihr Blick nach innen…

Severus sei zu beneiden, hatte Remus gesagt… Ob das stimmte wagte sie zu bezweifeln, denn sie wusste nur allzu gut, wie anstrengend sie manchmal sein konnte.

Evy grinste. Im Grunde war Severus eher zu bedauern, dass er mit ihr als Kollegin und Vertraute geschlagen war! Großer Merlin, wenn sie da an ihre Schulzeit zurückdachte! Ihr vorlautes und ewig schnatterndes Mundwerk hatten ihn manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben! Schmunzelnd erinnerte sie sich an so manchen „Kosenamen", mit dem er sie in diesen drei Jahren bedacht hatte: Seine „Bewährungsprobe" hatte er sie genannt, „Nagel zu seinem Sarg". Und einmal hatte er sie sogar tatsächlich als „Dumbledores kleine Verlade für ihn" bezeichnet!

Ein herzhaftes Auflachen unterdrückend, erinnerte sie sich an eine hitzige Diskussion, die sie mit ihm geführt hatte, an deren Ende sein abschließender Kommentar war: „Sagen Sie mal: Wollen Sie mich eigentlich _vorsätzlich_ in den Wahnsinn treiben, oder erledigen Sie das mal eben so im Vorbeigehen?"

Auch die Strafen, die er sich für sie erdacht hatte, sollte sie ihn weiter zur Weißglut treiben, zeugten stets von viel Phantasie… Da waren Sätze gefallen wie „Noch ein Ton und ich nagele Sie an die Wand!" oder „Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich Ihren Mund halten, werfe ich Sie eigenhändig vom Astronomieturm! Und glauben Sie mir: _Kein_ Zaubereigericht dieser Welt würde mich dafür verurteilen!"…

Bei Merlins Bart, was hatte er mit ihr erdulden müssen… Wie viel Geduld er ihr gegenüber letztlich immer bewiesen hatte!

Vor diesem Hintergrund hätte man eigentlich erwarten müssen, dass er drei Kreuze schlagen würde, sobald sie mit der Schule fertig und aus Hogwarts verschwunden war. Aber weit gefehlt. Während ihres gesamten Studiums hielten sie Kontakt. In regelmäßigen Abständen erkundigte er sich nach den Fortschritten in ihrer Ausbildung, ließ sich immer ihre Arbeiten schicken. Nicht, um sie zu verbessern oder zu kritisieren, sondern einfach aus ehrlichem Interesse.

Und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in den Osterferien bei Vorlesungen oder Seminaren - zu denen er stets als Gastdozent eingeladen wurde - begegneten, unterhielten sie sich noch stundenlang über Hogwarts oder ihr Studium und frönten dabei einer weiteren gemeinsamen Leidenschaft – dem Zauberschach. Jedes ihrer Treffen wurde mit einer Partie beendet, als krönender Abschluss sozusagen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran fiel Evy eine Partie ein, die sie vor sechs Jahren ausgetragen hatten… Jene schicksalhafte Partie, die ihr Verhältnis grundlegend verändern sollte.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie Mentor und Schülerin gewesen. An diesem Verhältnis hatte sich trotz Evys Schulabschluss nicht viel verändert. Doch an jenem Abend, an dem diese Partie Zauberschach stattfand, wurden sie Freunde. Noch mehr als das – an jenem Abend wurde Evy zu Severus` wohl einziger echten Vertrauten.

An jenem Abend offenbarte er ihr seine Vergangenheit. In jener Nacht erfuhr sie Dinge über ihren ehemaligen Professor, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. In jener Nacht stieg er in ihrer Achtung noch um ein Vielfaches auf, ihr Respekt vor ihm wuchs ins schier Unermessliche. Und in jener Nacht geschah es, dass sie Freunde fürs Leben wurden…

Und alles begann mit einer zufälligen Begegnung auf der Janus-Thickey-Station des St. Mungo …

* * *

- _Evys zweite Erinnerung _ -

* * *

**London, St. Mungo-Hospital **

_vor 6 Jahren_

Es war der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag und in London herrschte heftiges Schneetreiben. Die ganze Stadt versank unter einer dicken perlweißen Schneeschicht, die nicht aufhören wollte zu wachsen.

Der kalte Wind blies Evelyn die Flocken in Gesicht und Augen, und ihre Haut brannte von den tausenden kleinen Nadelstichen. Fast war sie froh, endlich den Eingang zum St. Mungo-Hospital erreicht zu haben. Wäre nur der Anlass, der sie an diesen Orte führte, ein angenehmerer gewesen…

Am ganzen Leib zitternd und nasse Fußabdrücke auf dem Marmorboden hinterlassend, betrat sie die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses, das mit den Jahren fast zu einem zweiten Zuhause für sie geworden war. So oft war sie die langen Gänge und Korridore schon entlang gelaufen, dass sie den Weg mühelos mit verbundenen Augen und im Schlaf gefunden hätte.

Mit dem Aufzug ging es ins vierte Obergeschoss und sie betrat die inzwischen viel zu vertrauten Flure der Janus-Thickey-Station – der Ort, an dem ihr Bruder Anthony seit nunmehr neun Jahren sein Dasein fristete, wo er langsam dahinvegetierte, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung oder gar Heilung…

Sie hasste diese Besuche. Nicht, weil sie ihren Bruder nicht hätte sehen wollen, sondern weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn _so_ zu sehen. Wie er in seinem Bett lag, die Augen starr auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Er reagierte auf nichts und auf niemanden, erkannte nicht mal die Menschen, die ihn besuchten. Auch Evy nicht.

Dieser Anblick zerriss ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue das Herz, aber sie hätte diese Besuche für nichts in der Welt aufgegeben. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die Anthony noch besuchte…

Nach Kriegsende vor acht Jahren hatte ihr Vater seinen Sohn und ihren Bruder noch regelmäßig besucht, aber seine zunehmende Alkoholsucht hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er die Nähe seines Sohnes immer mehr mied, bis er schließlich gar nicht mehr zu ihm ging. Sein Anblick und die Tatsache, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, ihn aus diesem Zustand zu befreien, hatten ihren Vater langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlieren lassen, bis er schließlich vor vier Jahren den aus seiner Sicht einzigen Weg aus seiner Qual ging: Den Weg der Feiglinge. Mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab setzte er seinem Leben ein jähes und schreckliches Ende, was ihm seine Tochter Evelyn bis heute nicht verzeihen konnte.

Evy war der festen Überzeugung, dass man vor seinen Problemen nicht davonlaufen durfte, sondern sich ihnen stellen musste. Mit seinem Selbstmord verlor sie jeden Respekt und jegliche Achtung vor ihrem Vater, da er sich einfach aus der Verantwortung stahl, ohne auf die Menschen zu achten, deren Leben er damit ins Chaos stürzte. Sie war zwar inzwischen erwachsen und konnte prima für sich selbst sorgen. Aber das konnte Anthony nicht. Er brauchte nicht nur jemanden, der pünktlich seine Krankenhausrechnung bezahlte. Er brauchte vor allem jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte.

Diese Verantwortung fiel nach dem feigen Suizid des Vaters nun Evy zu, denn ihre Mutter war am anderen Ende der Welt und scherte sich einen Dreck um das, was in England vor sich ging. Und dazu zählten auch ihre beiden Kinder.

Noch während ihres sechsten Schuljahres hatten sich ihre Eltern scheiden lassen. Evy war deshalb nicht sauer oder traurig gewesen, im Gegenteil. Es hatte sie gefreut, denn nun bestand die Möglichkeit für einen Neuanfang. Daher hatte es sie auch glücklich gemacht, als ihre Mutter ihr per Eule mitteilte, sie wolle auf Weltreise gehen, um wieder zu sich und ins Leben zurückzufinden. Darüber war Evy sehr froh, denn das Leben, das ihre Mutter seit der Sache mit Anthony geführt hatte, konnte man schwerlich als solches bezeichnen, und so sah sie in diesem wagemutigen Schritt ihrer Mutter den Beginn eines neuen Lebens. Doch nur wenige Monate danach wurde sie auf den harten Boden der Realität zurückgeholt.

Wiederum per Eule teilte ihr ihre Mutter mit, dass sie auf Hawaii einen netten Zauberer kennengelernt habe, mit dem sie nun zusammenlebe und dass sie nicht vorhabe, jemals nach England zurückzukehren. Im selben Brief erklärte sie ihrer Tochter, dass sie mit der Mutter ihrer besten Freundin Trudy bereits vereinbart habe, dass Evy die Sommerferien bei deren Familie verbringen solle.

Diese Nachricht zog Evy den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Mit einem einzigen Satz hatte ihre Mutter ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie in ihrem Leben nun keinen Platz mehr hatte. Zu ihrem ewig betrunkenen Vater konnte und wollte Evy nicht zurück, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als das Arrangement anzunehmen, das ihre Mutter in ihrer vorausschauenden Art bereits eingefädelt hatte.

Und seitdem hatte sie ihre Mutter nicht mehr gesehen. Zu Weihnachten und zu ihrem Geburtstag schickte sie Evy noch Karten aus Honolulu, mehr Kontakt gab es allerdings nicht. Nicht mal zur Beisetzung des Vaters ihrer beiden Kinder war sie erschienen! Und Anthony hatte sie seither auch nicht mehr besucht. Das Einzige, was ihre Mutter noch tat, war die Begleichung der monatlichen Kosten für Anthonys Betreuung, und Evy sehnte den Tag herbei, ab dem sie Geld verdienen und selber in der Lage sein würde, die medizinische Versorgung ihres geliebten Bruders zu gewährleisten. Und sobald dieser Tag da war, würde sie auch ihre Mutter endgültig aus ihrem Leben streichen, so wie diese ihre beiden Kinder aus dem ihren gestrichen hatte…

Diese und andere trübe Gedanken gingen Evy durch den Kopf, als sie raschen Schrittes und mit leise klackernden Absätzen den Flur entlanglief, der sie zu Anthonys Zimmer führte. Auf dem Weg ließ sie wie immer den Blick über die Namensschilder schweifen, die neben den Türen zu den Patientenzimmern angebracht waren. Diese hatten sich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert, aber das war schon so zur Routine geworden, dass es ihr gar nicht weiter auffiel.

_Broderick Bode_. Er bildete sich ein, er sei ein Teekessel, und zwar seit er versucht hatte, aus der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums eine Prophezeiung zu entwenden und dabei das Opfer der angebrachten Schutzzauber geworden war. Er war schon seit einem oder sogar zwei Jahren hier, aber für ihn bestand, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Patienten dieser Station, noch Hoffnung auf Besserung.

_Gerania Grindell_. Auch dieser Name war Evy inzwischen sehr vertraut. Sie hatte in Ägypten Urlaub gemacht und war während einer Führung durch eine Pyramide von so großem Forscherdrang gepackt worden, dass sie die Warnungen des Führers einfach ignorierte und eine Grabkammer betrat, die noch nicht für Touristen freigegeben war. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie dann auch noch etwas von den im Sarkophag liegenden Grabbeigaben als Souvenir mitnehmen wollen und war von einem altägyptischen Diebstahlsicherungsfluch getroffen worden. Seit jenem Tag musste sie mit magischen Fesseln davon abgehalten werden, sich selbst bei lebendigem Leibe zu mumifizieren. Und solange man nicht irgendwo per Zufall bei Ausgrabungen über den Gegenfluch stolperte, gehörte die Ärmste auch zu den Dauerpatienten des St. Mungo …

_Alice Longbottom; Frank Longbottom_. Oh ja, diese beiden Namen waren Evy mehr als vertraut… Es gab wohl niemanden in der Zaubererwelt, dem sie unbekannt gewesen wären. Alice und Frank Longbottom… Die beiden Auroren, die nach Voldemorts plötzlichem Verschwinden vor nun acht Jahren von zwei Todessern solange mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert worden waren, bis sie den Verstand verloren hatten… Sie befanden sich im selben Zustand wie Anthony, und auch für sie bestand keinerlei Hoffnung auf Genesung. Evelyn glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass die beiden einen Sohn hatten, der im selben Jahr auf die Welt gekommen war wie der kleine Harry Potter. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, was mit dem Kind passiert war, seitdem sich seine Eltern in diesem Zustand befanden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er Verwandte hatte, bei denen er lebte und nicht etwa in ein Waisenhaus gekommen war…

Normalerweise war die Tür zum Zimmer der Longbottoms geschlossen, doch heute war sie das zu Evys großer Überraschung nicht. Das hieß, dass sie Besuch hatten.

Eigentlich gehörte Evy nicht zu der Sorte Leute, die neugierig ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die sie nichts angingen. Da sie es aber in all den Jahren noch nie erlebt hatte, dass sich Besuch bei den Longbottoms befand, konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Zwei Vorhänge schwebten als Sichtschutz vor den Betten der Longbottoms, sodass Evy nur einen dunklen Schemen erkennen konnte, der regungslos an den Fußenden stand.

Achselzuckend ging sie weiter. Schließlich ging es sie ja eigentlich absolut nichts an, wer da wen besuchte. Außerdem wollte sie den Besuch bei Anthony so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen…

Zwei Türen weiter stand sie schließlich vor dem Zimmer ihres Bruders und konnte sich mal wieder nicht entschließen, hineinzugehen. Es kostete sie jedes Mal aufs Neue alle Kraft derer sie habhaft werden konnte, um die Klinke runterzudrücken und das Zimmer zu betreten. Gerade als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet und eine untersetzte, aber sehr resolut aussehende Hexe kam heraus. Es war Miriam Strout, die Oberheilerin der Janus-Thickey-Station, und sie kümmerte sich schon um Anthonys Pflege, seit er vor neun Jahren eingeliefert worden war. Daher kannte sie Evy sehr gut. Diese mochte die Heilerin wegen ihrer strengen, aber unendlich fürsorglichen Art. Außerdem erinnerte sie Evy entfernt an Professor McGonagall...

Diese erkannte Evelyn nun und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Evelyn! Was für eine Freude, Sie zu sehen! Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich Ihnen! Wie geht es Ihnen? Und Ihr Studium? Läuft alles so, wie Sie es sich vorstellen?" Evy lächelte. Sie war diesen Redeschwall schon gewöhnt und ließ ihn geduldig über sich ergehen. Plötzlich musste sie an Professor Snape denken und ob es ihm mit ihrem nicht still stehenden Mundwerk auch so ergangen war… Falls ja, musste sie sich unbedingt nachträglich bei ihm entschuldigen…

„Es geht mir gut, danke. Und das Studium macht auch große Fortschritte. In einem knappen Jahr mache ich meinen Abschluss." Überrascht sah die Heilerin sie an. „Was, so bald schon? Meine Güte, wie die Zeit vergeht! Es kommt mir vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass Sie in Ihrer Schuluniform und mit ihrem rot-goldenen Schal hier standen… Gryffindor, nicht wahr?" Evy nickte lächelnd. „Genau, das war mein Haus." Madam Strout grinste verschmitzt. „_Ist_, meine Liebe." „Wie bitte?" „Gryffindor _ist_ Ihr Haus. Man verlässt nach sieben Jahren vielleicht die Schule, aber eine Angehörige seines Hauses bleibt man auf Lebenszeit." Evy nickte strahlend. „Stimmt, da haben Sie recht."

Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Länger kam sie um die unvermeidliche Frage nicht mehr rum. „Und, wie geht es ihm?" Madam Strout schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Keine Veränderung, leider. Aber ich habe Ihnen doch versprochen, dass wir Ihnen sofort eine Eule schicken, sobald sich der Zustand Ihres Bruders in irgendeiner Weise verändert." „Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem… hätte ja sein können…"

Die Heilerin legte Evy mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich verstehe…" Kurz entstand eine Pause zwischen ihnen, in der Evy allen Mut für die folgende Frage zusammennahm. „Kann ich zu ihm?" Nickend trat die Heilerin einen Schritt zur Seite. „Natürlich. Ich habe ihn gerade versorgt, es sollte also soweit alles in Ordnung sein. Sollten Sie mich trotzdem brauchen – Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden." Evy nickte dankbar und trat nun in das Krankenzimmer ihres Bruders, die Tür hinter sich offen lassend. Sofort schwebten die Sichtschutzvorhänge herbei, um neugierige Blicke von draußen fernzuhalten.

Zögernden Schrittes und mit weichen Knien trat Evy an Anthonys Bett heran. Er lag unter einer weißen Decke, den Blick seiner kobaltblauen Augen auf einen Punkt an der Decke gerichtet.

Sie schluckte schwer. Er war jetzt neunundzwanzig Jahre alt, sah aber immer noch so jung aus wie damals, als er zum letzten Mal das Haus als gesunder Mann verlassen hatte. Allerdings täuschte der Eindruck. Wer genauer hinsah, bemerkte die Anzeichen seiner Krankheit sofort.

Seine Haut war unnatürlich blass, geradezu fahl, wie bei jemandem, der lange krank war oder zu wenig an die frische Luft kam. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Wer ihn von früher kannte erschrak bei diesem Anblick. Aber am erschreckendsten war der leere Blick, mit dem er immerzu geradeaus starrte. Früher war sein Blick voller Leben gewesen, sein Lächeln hatte stets die Augen erreicht und sie wie zwei Sterne funkeln lassen. Nun war sein Blick stumpf, leblos, gerade so, als hätte er zwei Glasaugen in den Höhlen. Und am gespenstischsten empfand Evy nach all den Jahren noch immer das Fehlen eines Blinzelns. Hätte man nicht gesehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte – man hätte ihn für tot halten können.

Langsam trat Evy an seine linke Seite, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Dann nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und streichelte seine Finger. „Hallo Anthony. Ich bin es, deine kleine Schwester. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, stimmts? Tut mir leid, aber du weißt ja, mein Studium beansprucht mich total. Ich hab kaum Zeit zum Essen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Aber jetzt ist ja Weihnachten, und für meinen großen Bruder hab ich mir extra etwas Zeit gestohlen… Hast du gesehen wie es schneit? Ist das nicht phantastisch? Das erinnert mich an früher, als du mich immer auf deinen Besen gesetzt und mit mir über den verschneiten Wald hinter unserem Haus geflogen bist. Und dann hast du mit mir einen Schneemann gebaut, der uns mit Schneebällen beworfen und „It's Christmas Time" gesungen hat! Weißt du das noch, Anthony…?"

So ging es noch etwas eine Stunde weiter. Evy erzählte ihrem Bruder alles, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam: Vom Campus, Erinnerungen an Hogwarts, die aktuellen Quidditch-Ergebnisse, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus dem Tagespropheten… Und die ganze Zeit über starrte er diesen einen Punkt an der Decke an, ohne dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln…

* * *

Als Evy schließlich das Zimmer ihres Bruders wieder verließ, fühlte sie sich müde und hundeelend. Es war noch jedes Mal das Gleiche. Immer kam sie mit einem Fünkchen Hoffnung hierher, dass er vielleicht endlich anfangen würde, auf sie zu reagieren. Und obwohl sie genau wusste, wie aussichtslos und unvernünftig das war, gab sie die Hoffnung einfach nie auf. Die Hoffnung stirbt schließlich zuletzt, nicht wahr?

Seufzend und die Schultern straffend, wandte sie sich gerade nach rechts zum Treppenhaus hin, als sie aus dem linken Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm und reflexartig den Kopf in diese Richtung drehte. Der Besucher, der bei den Longbottoms gewesen war, verließ gerade deren Krankenzimmer und ging raschen Schrittes den Gang hinunter, den Evy vorhin gekommen war, zu den Aufzügen hin.

Sie sah den Mann nur von hinten, aber das reichte vollkommen aus, um ihn sofort zu erkennen und wie vom Donner gerührt an Ort und Stelle zu verharren. Damit hätte sie nie im Leben gerechnet! Ausgerechnet _ihm_ hier zu begegnen… Eiligen Schrittes ging sie ihm hinterher und holte ihn schließlich bei den Fahrstühlen ein.

„Professor Snape?"

Mit einem mehr als unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich der Angesprochene zu der weiblichen Stimme um und hatte schon eine bissige Antwort auf den Lippen, als ein Ausdruck des Erkennens über sein Gesicht huschte und Unwillen durch ehrliche Überraschung ersetzte. Sofort milderten sich seine harten Gesichtszüge, die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwand und ein Anflug eines Lächelns hob für Sekunden seine Mundwinkel an.

„Miss Callahan? Was tun Sie denn hier?" ‚_Mir geht's auch gut, danke der Nachfrage_', dachte Evy und musste sich mühevoll ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das war so typisch Professor Snape. Keine Zeit mit albernen Höflichkeiten vergeuden, sondern gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen.

„Ich habe hier jemanden besucht… Meinen Bruder…" „Oh. Ich verstehe…" Natürlich wusste er von Anthonys Schicksal. Irgendwann während ihres sechsten Schuljahres hatte sie ihm die tragische Geschichte erzählt.

„Und Sie, Sir?" Sie vermied absichtlich zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn aus dem Zimmer der Longbottoms hatte kommen sehen. Wenn sie in all den Jahren, die sie diesen Mann nun schon kannte, etwas über ihn gelernt hatte, dann dass es in manchen Situationen besser war, gewisse Details unerwähnt zu lassen. Wenn er ihr erzählen wollte, wen er hier besucht hatte, würde er das von sich aus tun. Ihn zu einer Antwort zu drängen war nicht nur gefährlich; es konnte sogar das Gespräch beenden, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

„Ja, ich habe auch… jemanden besucht…" Für einen kurzen Moment glitt sein Blick an ihr vorbei und schien sich auf einen nicht sichtbaren Punkt in weiter Ferne zu richten. Aber anders als bei Anthony war dieser Blick nicht stumpf und leer, sondern vielmehr erfüllt von einem Ausdruck tiefster Qual, so greifbar, dass es Evy für einen Moment den Atem verschlug.

Und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Sein Blick klärte sich und mit einem Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Widerwillens streifte er seine Umgebung. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Miss Callahan, würde ich es vorziehen, diesen Ort so schnell als möglich zu verlassen. Es gibt angenehmere Umgebungen für eine Unterhaltung, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Sie nickte und trat neben ihn, um auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten. Als sich die Türen öffneten, ließ er ihr mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung den Vortritt. „Erdgeschoss?", fragte er der Form halber und betätigte auf ihr Nicken hin den Knopf.

Während sie abwärts fuhren, musterte sie den Mann neben sich unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln. Seit nun schon fünf Jahren war sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts, hatte nicht mehr tagtäglich mit ihm zu tun, und doch schaffte er es noch immer, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wie seine Schülerin fühlte. Seine ganze Erscheinung flößte ihr nach wie vor höchsten Respekt ein. ‚_Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich', _dachte Evy, während sie ihren Blick über ihn schweifen ließ.

Er war sehr groß. Evy schätzte ihn auf etwa 1,85m. Sie wirkte daneben mit ihren gerade mal 1,65m verdammt klein. Seine schlanke Figur verstärkte den Eindruck und ließ ihn noch größer erscheinen. Die unvermeidliche schwarze Kleidung, der wehende schwarze Umhang – das verlieh ihm etwas Mysteriöses, nicht Greifbares. Und nicht zu vergessen seine aufrechte, ja geradezu stolze Haltung, seine anmutigen und geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die an eine Raubkatze denken ließen – das alles zusammengenommen, gemixt mit seinem zugegebenermaßen recht schwierigen Charakter, ergab eine brandgefährliche und hochexplosive Mischung, die man mit äußerster Vorsicht und höchstem Respekt handhaben musste. Sie hatte gelernt mit ihm umzugehen, hatte gelernt die Zeichen zu deuten und kam daher bestens mit ihm aus**. **

Andere, die ihn nicht so gut kannten wie sie, hätten in der jetzigen Situation zum Beispiel den Fehler gemacht, unbedingt ein Gespräch in Gang bringen zu wollen. Evy wusste es besser und schwieg daher genauso beharrlich wie er. Wenn er bereit für Konversation war, würde er es sie schon wissen lassen. Und eigentlich war Evy sogar froh, dass er so war, denn das kam ihrem Naturell sehr entgegen. Sie redete zwar gern und manchmal auch zu viel, aber sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, mit jemandem zu reden nur um des Redens willen. Es gab Situationen, in denen Schweigen wirklich Gold war. Und dieser Moment im Aufzug gehörte definitiv dazu.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss ankamen, ließ er ihr wiederum den Vortritt, was sie mit einem stummen Nicken quittierte.

Auf dem langen Weg durch die Korridore brach er schließlich sein Schweigen. „Wie geht es mit Ihrer Ausbildung voran, Miss Callahan?" „Sehr gut, Sir, danke. Meine Arbeit über die Einflüsse von Spinnengiften auf die Wirkung von Heiltränken gegen Folgen verschiedener Gedächtniszauber war ein voller Erfolg. Nächste Woche können wir endlich mit der Forschungsreihe dazu anfangen." Er nickte anerkennend und sah sie kurz von der Seite an. „Sind Sie deshalb in London, Miss?" Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, ich bin nur wegen meinem Bruder hier. Das letzte halbe Jahr war sehr arbeitsintensiv, sodass mir keine Zeit blieb ihn zu besuchen. Und da nun Weihnachten ist und kein Unterricht stattfindet, habe ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt. Wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal wieder die Möglichkeit habe, nach London zu reisen." Einen kurzen Moment schwieg sie, dann nahm sie all ihren Mut für die nächste Frage zusammen.

„Und Sie, Professor? Was führt Sie an Weihnachten nach London? Müssten Sie nicht eigentlich in Hogwarts sein?" Ein scharfer Blick von der Seite sagte ihr, dass sie sich die zweite Frage hätte sparen können und sie machte sich schon auf eine Zurechtweisung gefasst. Aber stattdessen gab er ihr bereitwillig Auskunft. „Das Ministerium hat kurzfristig den Lehrplan der UTZ-Kurse um einige Tränke erweitert, für die ein paar recht seltene Zutaten benötigt werden, welche im Schullager nur unzureichend vorhanden sind. Also nutze ich die Feiertage, um die Vorräte aufzufüllen. Wie Sie ja wissen, kennt die Winkelgasse keine Feiertage, und darüber hinaus gibt es einige der benötigten Zutaten gerade zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders günstig."

Als er nichts weiter sagte, nickte sie verstehend. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht über seinen Besuch im St. Mungo sprechen, und Evy würde sich hüten, ihn danach zu fragen. Stattdessen sah sie zu ihm auf und fragte, während sie durch die große Eingangshalle schritten: „Dann übernachten Sie also in London, verstehe ich das richtig? Oder haben Sie ihre Einkäufe schon erledigt?" Ein schiefes Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen. „Naseweis wie eh und je, was? Aber um Ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen: Ja, ich werde in London übernachten. Diese einmalige Gelegenheit, dem kunterbunten Weihnachtsidyll in Hogwarts zu entfliehen, lasse ich nicht ungenutzt. Und Sie, Miss Callahan? Reisen Sie heute wieder zurück nach Cambridge?" „Nein, ich bleibe auch über Nacht."

Inzwischen waren sie am Portal angekommen und Professor Snape überraschte Evy aufs Neue, indem er ihr die Tür aufhielt und ihr nun schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Vortritt ließ! ‚_Dieser Mann ist doch wirklich ein wandelnder Gegensatz!_', dachte Evy im Hinausgehen. Einerseits verschwendete er keinerlei Zeit mit einfachen Höflichkeiten wie einem Händedruck oder der Frage nach ihrem Gemütszustand, und andererseits benahm er sich wie ein vollendeter Gentleman der alten Schule! ‚_Versteh einer diesen Mann…_'

Sie traten auf die belebten Straßen hinaus und befanden sich mit einem Schlag wieder im Zentrum von Muggel-London. Evy entging nicht, dass sich Professor Snapes bodenlanger, schwarzer Zauberumhang beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses in einen etwa knielangen, ebenfalls schwarzen Tweedmantel verwandelt hatte. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags war die Verwandlung vollzogen. Ein ganz raffinierter Verschleierungszauber. Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn dafür zu bewundern. Verwandlungen waren nie ihre Stärke gewesen, da hatte sich McGonagall vergebens die Zähne an ihr ausgebissen. Evy seufzte innerlich. Sie bekam es heute noch nicht hin, einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen zu verwandeln. Wobei… die Verwandlung selbst funktionierte schon. Allerdings lief ihr Nadelkissen immer weg…

Während sie ihren eigenen Mantel zuknöpfte, beobachtete sie Professor Snape dabei, wie er aus einer Manteltasche einen schwarzen Wollschal hervor holte, und schließlich noch – ebenfalls schwarze – Handschuhe überzog. Diese so alltäglichen Tätigkeiten verrichtete er mit einer Anmut und Eleganz, die ihr den Atem verschlugen. In dem Moment erinnerte er Evy ganz stark an einen adligen Gentleman des viktorianischen Englands…

„Haben Sie eigentlich schon eine Unterkunft?", fragte er sie jetzt, und Evy hoffte, dass er von ihrer kurzen gedanklichen Abwesenheit nichts bemerkt hatte. „Ja, ich habe ein Zimmer im „_Green Gardens_" – nur zwei Straßen von hier." Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. „Nun, dann haben wir denselben Weg. Ich wohne auch dort."

Ein freudiges Lächeln ließ ihre Augen leuchten. „Wirklich? Hätten Sie dann vielleicht Lust, unser überraschendes Wiedersehen mit einer Partie Zauberschach zu feiern?" Zutiefst erstaunt sah er sie an. „Sie haben Ihr Spiel nach London mitgenommen?" „Natürlich, was denken Sie denn? Ich verreise nie ohne mein Brett. Schließlich kann man nie wissen, wann und wo man einem passionierten Spieler begegnet!" Er nickte zustimmend. „Da haben Sie allerdings recht. Also gut, Miss Callahan. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, den Abend mit Ihrem ehemaligen Professor zu verbringen, dann nehme ich Ihre Einladung gerne an. Ich hatte sowieso nichts anderes vor." „Etwas ausmachen? Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sir!"

Für einen Moment musterte er sie, scheinbar auf der Suche nach Anzeichen, dass sie sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Als er in ihrem Gesicht nichts Anderes außer ihrem offenen Lächeln finden konnte, nickte er knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Nun denn… Wollen Sie apparieren oder zu Fuß gehen?" „Zu Fuß, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Nach diesem… Krankenhausmief… brauche ich dringend etwas Bewegung an der frischen Luft."

Zustimmend neigte er leicht den Kopf und dann gingen sie gemächlichen Schrittes durch Londons verschneite Straßen.

‚_Es ist schon merkwürdig_', dachte Evy. ‚_Als ich vorhin Anthonys Zimmer verließ, fühlte ich mich ausgelaugt und völlig am Ende mit meiner Kraft. Aber seit ich ihm begegnet bin, habe ich wieder Energie in mir und fühle mich wohl…_'

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und stellte fest, dass es ihr in seiner Nähe schon immer so gegangen war. Sie hatte sich von seiner Persönlichkeit nie eingeschüchtert gefühlt, im Gegenteil. Seine Nähe gab ihr Sicherheit und Zuversicht. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm einfach wohl. Sicher und… geborgen. Solange er da war, konnte ihr nichts geschehen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie durch die drei Jahre, die sie ihn in Hogwarts gekannt hatte, begleitet, und es war irgendwann so normal geworden, dass es ihr erst wirklich bewusst wurde, als er nicht mehr da war.

Ihr hatte nach dem Schulabschluss etwas sehr Wichtiges gefehlt, aber sie hatte geglaubt, dass es einfach Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts und ihren Freunden war, etwas Ähnliches wie Heimweh. Erst als sie ihn ein Dreivierteljahr später das erste Mal wiedergesehen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass _er_ es war, den sie vermisst hatte. Ihn und die schier unendliche Stärke, die er ausstrahlte.

Er war ein schwieriger Mensch, diese Tatsache ließ sich nicht wegdiskutieren. Er war oft launisch, leicht reizbar, und sein bissiger Sarkasmus konnte durchaus verletzend sein. Wer auf so etwas empfindlich reagierte, würde mit Sicherheit kein Freund von ihm werden. Aber Evy war stolz von sich behaupten zu können, alles andere als empfindlich zu sein, und so kam sie immer gut mit seiner Art zurecht. Zugegeben, manchmal hatte er sie ganz schön auf die Palme gebracht, aber da stand sie ihm in nichts nach. Sie sah das einfach als seine kleinen Retourkutschen für jede Gelegenheit, bei der sie _ihn_ mal wieder eine Menge an Nerven gekostet hatte. Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig absolut nichts, und es funktionierte.

Als Freundschaft hätte sie ihr Verhältnis während ihrer Schulzeit daher wohl nicht bezeichnet. Der Begriff „friedliche Koexistenz" traf es da schon eher. Erst _nach_ Evys Zeit in Hogwarts war ihr Verhältnis auf eine höhere Ebene aufgestiegen. Sie respektierten und achteten einander, hielten voneinander sehr viel, und keiner hätte auf den Anderen etwas kommen lassen. Auch wenn zumindest er das niemals zugegeben hätte… Aber ob man das inzwischen als Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte? Evy wusste es nicht. Es war wohl irgendetwas dazwischen. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihr eines Tages möglich sein würde, die Frage nach der Freundschaft mit einem eindeutigen Ja beantworten zu können…

Den ganzen Weg zum „Green Gardens" verbrachten sie schweigend und ohne dass diese Stille einen von ihnen gestört hätte. Evy stellte mal wieder fest, dass selbst Schweigen mit ihm schön war, und sie genoss einfach nur die Nähe dieses einzigartigen Mannes.

Inzwischen hatten sie ihr Hotel erreicht und traten nun durch die gläsernen Flügeltüren ins Foyer, wo sich Professor Snapes Mantel augenblicklich wieder in den für ihn typischen bodenlangen Zauberumhang verwandelte. Denn das „Green Gardens" war ein altes Zaubererhotel, welches im viktorianischen Stil eingerichtet war und eine zeitlose Eleganz und Behaglichkeit ausstrahlte.

Am Empfang stellten sie fest, dass ihre Zimmer auf demselben Flur lagen, nur drei Türen voneinander entfernt, und als sie gemeinsam in den Aufzug stiegen, fragte Professor Snape mit ernster Miene: „Zu Ihnen oder zu mir?" Als Antwort erhielt er einen mehr als verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, und erst als er der sanften Röte gewahr wurde, die Evys Gesicht überzogen hatte, wurde ihm die Zweideutigkeit seiner Frage bewusst, und mit einem unwirschen Schnauben rief er: „Also wirklich, Miss Callahan! Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob wir in meinem Zimmer spielen oder in Ihrem! Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie bei einer so harmlosen Frage rot anlaufen wie ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen?"

Seine Reaktion hätte auf jemanden, der ihn nicht kannte, kränkend wirken können, da ja immerhin _er_ es gewesen war, der die Frage so unglücklich formuliert hatte. Evy jedoch erkannte in seiner schroffen Art lediglich den Versuch, seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen, und war daher kein bisschen beleidigt.

„Nun, da ich Sie eingeladen habe, und ich demnach die Gastgeberin wäre, würde ich mein Zimmer vorschlagen." Er nickte, dankbar dass sie nicht weiter auf die Peinlichkeit der Situation einging. Inzwischen waren sie an Professor Snapes Zimmertür angekommen. „Einverstanden. Allerdings würde ich mich gerne zuerst noch umziehen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." Evy schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Ich möchte mich auch noch etwas frisch machen. Also in einer halben Stunde bei mir, ist das in Ordnung?" Er nickte zufrieden. „Vollkommen. Bis nachher dann, Miss Callahan." Mit diesen Worten betrat er sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Als Evelyn etwa zwanzig Minuten später aus ihrem Badezimmer trat, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren. Das St. Mungo wirkte auf sie immer beklemmend und jedes Mal, wenn sie es verließ, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas von dem Leid und der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die an diesem Ort allgegenwärtig waren, an ihr haften geblieben sei.

Die lange und heiße Dusche hatte diese Gefühle abgewaschen, und so ging es ihr nun richtig gut, was aber auch in großem Maße an der Aussicht auf einen interessanten Abend mit Professor Snape lag. Sie freute sich auf die gemeinsame Schachpartie wie ein kleines Kind auf Weihnachten, und war ganz nervös, als sie nun durch ihr Zimmer lief und überall noch ein wenig Hand anlegte, um Ordnung zu schaffen.

Das Schachbrett war schon aufgebaut und im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer. Zufrieden besah sich Evy ihr Werk. Alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt, nirgendwo lag etwas herum. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch herrschte gelegentlich kreatives Chaos, aber alles andere in ihrem Leben war stets wohl geordnet und hatte seinen festen Platz. Diese Ordnungsliebe hatte sie mit Professor Snape gemein, und sie war eines der vielen Dinge, die sie aneinander schätzten.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür. ‚_Pünktlich auf die Minute!_', dachte sie lächelnd und begutachtete sich nochmal schnell im Spiegel. Eine widerspenstige Strähne wurde hinters Ohr und die Kleidung glatt gestrichen, dann war Evy mit ihrem Anblick zufrieden. ‚_Bei Merlins Bart, du führst dich ja auf, als hättest du ein Date!_', musste sie über sich selbst schmunzeln, während sie zur Tür lief, um ihm zu öffnen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Callahan.", begrüßte er sie förmlich und Evy musste sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen. Schließlich war es gerade mal eine halbe Stunde her, seit sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. „Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu früh." „Aber nein, Sir!", versicherte sie ihm schnell. „Sie sind absolut pünktlich, wie immer. Bitte, kommen Sie herein!" Mit einer einladenden Geste ließ sie ihn an sich vorbei ins Zimmer treten und schloss die Tür.

Sie war froh, dass er ihr nun kurz den Rücken zuwandte, denn das gab ihr einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln. Sein Anblick hatte ihr mal wieder den Atem verschlagen.

Er trug wie immer von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz, allerdings hatte er den langen Umhang in seinem Zimmer gelassen, sodass sie nun freie Sicht auf seine große, schlanke Gestalt hatte. Die schwarzen Hosen saßen perfekt, wie maßgeschneidert, und wiesen nicht die kleinste Falte auf; die schwarzen Schuhe glänzten wie frisch poliert, und der schwarze Gehrock sah an ihm keineswegs altmodisch aus, sondern verlieh ihm enorme Eleganz und betonte darüber hinaus seine schlanke Figur auf geradezu unverschämte Weise.

Evys Blick wanderte zu seinen langen Haaren, die im Schein des Feuers seidig schimmerten, und der fast übermächtige Drang, mit den Fingern durch diese schwarze Pracht zu gleiten, machte sich in ihr breit. ‚_Sitz! Platz! Aus! Benimm dich!_', schalt sie ihre innere Stimme, und mit einem verlegenen Räuspern trat Evy neben ihn.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch!" Er nickte und nahm an dem kleinen Esstisch Platz, den sie in die Nähe des Kamins gerückt hatte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ mit einem eleganten Schlenker eine Flasche Wein vor ihnen erscheinen. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, etwas zu trinken mitzubringen.", erklärte er. „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen französischen Wein?" Evy, die sich von Haus aus ein bisschen mit Wein auskannte, stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass es sich dabei um einen hervorragenden und verflucht teuren Chardonnay handelte. Professor Snape bemerkte ihren Blick. „Ein Geschenk von Dumbledore. Da ich gestern nicht in Hogwarts war, hat er mir sein Geschenk per Eule zukommen lassen. Es ist ein besonderer Wein, und ich wüsste niemanden, mit dem ich ihn lieber teilen würde als Sie, Miss Callahan."

Ihre aufkommende Verlegenheit ob dieses unerwarteten Komplimentes versuchte Evy zu überspielen, indem sie schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer eilte, um aus der zimmereigenen Bar zwei Weingläser zu holen. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, hatte er die Flasche bereits entkorkt, und nachdem sie wieder zu ihm getreten war, nahm er ihr die beiden dickbauchigen Gläser ab und schenkte ihnen ein. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung reichte er ihr ein Glas und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Und um Evys Verblüffung perfekt zu machen, erhob er sein Glas zu einem Trinkspruch. „Auf unsere überraschende Begegnung und einen hoffentlich amüsanten und angenehmen Abend!" Seine dunkle Stimme hatte bei diesen Worten einen rauen, beinahe samtigen Tonfall angenommen, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie schluckte trocken und prostete ihm zu. „Auf einen angenehmen Abend…"

* * *

Es wurde eine sehr interessante Partie. Zu Anfang unterhielten sie sich noch über alle möglichen Dinge. Er erzählte ihr von den neuesten Ergänzungen im Lehrplan seiner UTZ-Kurse, von den kleineren und größeren Katastrophen, die sich in Hogwarts im vergangenen Jahr zugetragen hatten und von dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der im Sommer angefangen hatte. Sie beantwortete seine Fragen zu ihrem Studium im Allgemeinen und ihren Forschungen im Speziellen, berichtete von den neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Campus und weihte ihn in ihre Pläne ein, Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden. Diese versuchte er ihr vehement auszureden, da er sie als Vergeudung ihrer Talente ansah, gab sich dann aber schließlich geschlagen, als er merkte, dass er mit seinen Argumenten gegen eine Wand lief.

Je intensiver die Partie wurde, umso weniger sprachen sie miteinander. Schließlich kam das Spiel in eine heiße Phase und das Gespräch verstummte vollends. Beide starrten hochkonzentriert auf ihre Figuren und blendeten dabei alles um sich herum aus.

Er war nun am Zug, und Evy nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn kurz unauffällig zu mustern. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, sollte sich für alle Zeiten unauslöschlich in ihr Gedächtnis brennen.

Im Laufe der Partie hatte er sich seines Gehrocks entledigt und saß nun in einem strahlend weißen Hemd vor ihr, was einen starken Kontrast zum Rest seiner Kleidung bildete. Aufrecht und stolz saß er in dem mit grünem Chintz bezogenen Sessel, die Beine leicht gespreizt und die Füße überkreuzt. Die Ellbogen auf die Lehnen gestützt, hatte er die Hände ineinander verschränkt und die Spitzen der Zeigefinger aneinander gelegt, mit welchen er sich nun nachdenklich gegen die Unterlippe tippte. Jegliche Härte war aus seinen Gesichtszügen gewichen, er wirkte entspannt und schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen.

Ihn so zu sehen jagte Evy einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Diese lockere und entspannte Haltung ließ ihn unglaublich gut, ja geradezu verführerisch aussehen. Der Schein des Kaminfeuers, das in seinem Rücken munter vor sich hin prasselte, tat sein Übriges, um die Situation noch erotischer zu machen, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Evys Blick wanderte zu seinen Fingerspitzen, die immer noch rhythmisch gegen seine Unterlippe klopften. Ohne diesen harten und strengen Zug um seinen Mund sahen seine Lippen wahnsinnig sinnlich aus und Evy wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als einer seiner Zeigefinger sein zu dürfen…

Ein wenig war sie geschockt über die Eindrücke, die sie gerade gewonnen hatte. Bisher war er für sie immer nur ihr Mentor und ehemaliger Lehrer gewesen, nicht mehr. Nun stellte sie zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren _so richtig_ fest, dass er neben all dem auch ein _Mann_ war. Und ein verdammt begehrenswerter noch dazu…

‚_Großer Merlin, das ist Professor Snape, du doofe Gans!_', schalt sie sich selbst. ‚_Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und hör auf ihn anzustarren wie ein Stück Fleisch!_' Verlegen räusperte sie sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel. Allerdings hatte er das Räuspern gehört und sah ihr nun fragend in die Augen. „Oh, es ist nichts, Sir! Ich hatte nur ein Kratzen im Hals!" Scheinbar zufrieden mit der Erklärung senkte er den Blick wieder auf das Schachbrett. Kurz darauf sagte er, ohne seine Haltung zu verändern: „Sie wollen mich doch etwas fragen."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Bitte, Sir?" Erneut hob er den Blick und fixierte sie auf eine Art, wie nur er es konnte. „Den ganzen Abend liegt Ihnen doch schon eine Frage auf der Zunge, von der Sie nur nicht wissen, wie Sie sie stellen sollen." Der intensive Blick seiner nachtschwarzen Augen hielt sie gefangen, und wie schon so oft in all den Jahren hatte sie das Gefühl, er könne ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken…

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie meinen, Professor." Natürlich war das glatt gelogen. Aber Evy war von der schlichten Direktheit seiner Worte noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt. Ja, da gab es etwas, das sie gerne gewusst hätte. Diese Frage, die sie zweimal fast gestellt hätte, sich dann aber nicht getraut hatte, aus Angst, ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Es ging sie ja auch eigentlich gar nichts an…

Er erkannte ihre schlechte Lüge und schnaubte verächtlich. „Beleidigen Sie doch bitte nicht meine Intelligenz, Miss Callahan! Ich kenne Sie inzwischen lange genug um zu erkennen, wenn Sie mich anlügen. Und nur zu Ihrer Information: Sie sind eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin."

Verlegen sah sie ihn an. „Nun ja, da gibt es tatsächlich etwas, das mich interessieren würde…" Er entgegnete nichts, sondern sah sie nur abwartend an. Allen Mut zusammennehmend, stellte sie schließlich die Frage, die sie so beschäftigte, seit sie ihn auf der Janus-Thickey-Station getroffen hatte. „Ich… habe Sie im St. Mungo aus dem Zimmer von… Frank und Alice Longbottom kommen sehen… und…" Sie stockte. Nein, das ging sie wirklich absolut nichts an…

„Und nun wollen Sie wissen, woher ich die Beiden kenne und weshalb ich sie besuche, nicht wahr?"

Erleichtert, da er scheinbar keineswegs sauer über ihre Neugierde war, seufzte sie auf. „Ja, Sir. Genau das wollte ich Sie fragen…"

Er nickte langsam und sah kurz an ihr vorbei zum Fenster hinaus. Inzwischen war es dunkel, aber man konnte problemlos erkennen, dass es nach wie vor ohne Unterlass schneite. Für einen Moment richtete sich sein Blick in weite Ferne, und Evy wurde wieder dieses Ausdrucks höchster Qual gewahr, der ihr schon im St. Mungo aufgefallen war. Schließlich blinzelte er kurz und sah sie dann wieder direkt an. Der entspannte Ausdruck war nun vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht, das Evy als eine Mischung aus Trauer, Pein und – wie sie verwirrt feststellen musste – Ekel zu erkennen glaubte.

„Ich kenne die beiden aus Hogwarts. Wir… waren im selben Jahrgang und haben zusammen den Abschluss gemacht…" Evy war überrascht. Weniger über seine Worte, sondern mehr darüber, dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Schließlich hatte der Tagesprophet damals mehr als genug über die schreckliche Folter berichtet, der die Longbottoms ausgesetzt waren, und in dem Zusammenhang natürlich auch einiges über ihre privaten Hintergründe. Es hätte ihr eigentlich klar sein müssen. Aber wie so oft im Leben hatte sie den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen.

Bestürzt sah sie ihn an. „Waren Sie Freunde?" Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Nein. Im Grunde kannte ich sie kaum. Wir waren in verschiedenen Häusern, hatten außerhalb des Unterrichts nichts miteinander zu tun… Na, Sie kennen das ja." Evy nickte bestätigend. „Ich glaube, in den sieben Jahren unserer Schulzeit haben wir keine zehn Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Wäre diese… furchtbare Sache nicht geschehen, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr an ihre Gesichter, geschweige denn an ihre Namen erinnern…" „Und trotzdem besuchen Sie sie…" „Ja… Regelmäßig, alle zwei Monate besuche ich sie… Damit ich…" Er brach ab und wandte seinen Blick wieder zum Fenster hinüber, vor dem ununterbrochen der Schnee auf Londons Straßen fiel und diese riesige, geschäftige Stadt in ein Wintermärchen verwandelte.

Dass er seinen Satz nicht vollendet hatte, fiel Evelyn in dem Moment gar nicht auf. Viel zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, das eben Gehörte auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Mit einem Gefühl tiefster Zuneigung und größter Hochachtung betrachtete sie ihren ehemaligen Professor und Mentor.

Er, der in Hogwarts mehr als genug zu tun hatte als Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer Slytherins, besuchte regelmäßig zwei ehemalige Schulkameraden, die er nur flüchtig kannte und die seine Anwesenheit ohnehin nicht wahrnahmen. Und im Gegensatz dazu stand ihre Mutter, die es nicht wenigstens ein Mal im Jahr fertig brachte, ihren einzigen Sohn zu besuchen!

Ein unbeschreiblich warmes Gefühl für diesen Mann ergriff von Evy Besitz. Sie hatte ihn stets geachtet und respektiert, aber nun war da viel mehr. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was genau es war, das sie plötzlich für ihn empfand, nur, dass es weit über Respekt und Achtung hinausging. Voller Zuneigung lächelte sie zu ihm hinüber.

Er bemerkte, wie sie ihn ansah und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Worüber lächeln Sie so, Miss Callahan?" „Über Sie, Sir." Nun gesellte sich die zweite Augenbraue dazu. „Oh, verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch! Das meinte ich nicht abwertend, im Gegenteil! Was Sie tun, verdient größte Hochachtung!"

Vollends verwirrt starrte er sie an. „Bitte?"

Evy lächelte entschuldigend. „Sehen Sie, Sir: In der heutigen Zeit kümmert sich doch kaum noch jemand um seine Mitmenschen. Die Leute denken nur noch an sich selbst, nichts ist ihnen mehr wichtig, außer dem eigenen Wohlbefinden. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Meine Mutter ist vor Jahren nach Amerika verschwunden und hat meinen Bruder und mich einfach zurückgelassen, ohne sich auch nur einen Moment zu fragen, ob wir sie vielleicht brauchen könnten. Sie besucht ihn nicht einmal. Seit fast sieben Jahren hat sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, und es ist ihr egal! Und dann erzählen _Sie_ mir, dass sie regelmäßig zwei Menschen besuchen, mit denen sie weder verwandt noch eng befreundet sind – so viel Mitgefühl findet man nur noch selten…"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte er zusammen und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, was Evy allerdings nicht bemerkte.

„Wissen Sie, wenn man die vielen Menschen im St. Mungo sieht, die kaum oder sogar nie Besuch bekommen, noch nicht mal von der eigenen Familie, tut es unglaublich gut einem Menschen zu begegnen, der noch so viel Anstand und Ehrgefühl im Leib hat wie Sie, Sir…"

„Hören Sie auf…", bat er leise.

Evy strahlte nun. Sie war so ergriffen von seiner Reaktion, die sie fälschlicherweise für Bescheidenheit hielt, dass sie den scharfen Unterton in seiner Stimme komplett überhörte. Sie war nun in Fahrt und ihr nicht zu bremsendes Mundwerk war gerade dabei, sie in allergrößte Schwierigkeiten zu bringen…

„Oh, seien Sie doch nicht so bescheiden, Professor! Wissen Sie, ich habe stets Ihr Genie bewundert und Sie um Ihre Fähigkeiten beneidet! Und nun festzustellen, was für ein hochanständiger und selbstloser Mensch Sie sind, macht mich unendlich glücklich!"

„Hören Sie doch bitte endlich auf…!", sagte er nun etwas lauter, und Evy hielt verwundert inne.

„Aber warum denn, Sir? Ich habe doch nichts gesagt, außer dass Sie in meinen Augen der edelste und anständigste Mensch sind, der mir je -"

„Halten Sie endlich Ihren Mund!", schrie er nun und starrte sie wütend und verzweifelt an. Evy fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Wütend – ja. Aber niemals so außer sich.

„Ich verstehe nicht…" „Ganz genau!", unterbrach er sie scharf. „Sie verstehen _nichts_, rein gar nichts! Denn wenn Sie es täten, kämen Sie nicht auf die Idee mich so zu nennen!"

Völlig erschüttert schaute sie ihn an und bevor sie überhaupt dazu kam, eine Frage zu stellen, sprach er schon weiter. „Anständig… selbstlos…edel!", rief er in einem Ton, als seien es die schlimmsten Beleidigungen, zu denen ein Mensch fähig war.

Verständnislos schüttelte Evy den Kopf. „So sehe ich Sie eben, Sir! Was ist denn daran bitte so schlimm?"

„Was daran so schlimm ist?", schrie er sie an und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein gramerfüllter und zutiefst gepeinigter Ausdruck breit. „Wenn Sie mich kennen würden, wüssten Sie, was an diesen Worten so schlimm, so schrecklich falsch ist. Aber Sie kennen mich nicht! Sie wissen _nichts_ von mir, nicht das Geringste!"

Langsam beugte er sich vor und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und hielten sie gefangen. Eine schreckliche Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er schließlich leise fortfuhr. „Schenken Sie ihre Zuneigung und Bewunderung jemandem, der sie verdient hat, Miss Callahan. Verschwenden Sie sie nicht an jemanden wie mich, der Ihrer Achtung und Ihres Respekts nicht würdig ist… Denn ich bin gewiss nicht das, wofür Sie mich halten…"

Bestürzt sah sie ihn an. Sein Verhalten irritierte sie über alle Maßen, aber es schmerzte sie auch bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele. Sie hätte so gerne verstanden, warum er glaubte, ihr Lob und ihre Achtung nicht zu verdienen. Was glaubte er denn getan zu haben, dass er sich selbst als derart minderwertig erachtete?

Mit einem entschlossenen und flehenden Gesichtsausdruck beugte sie sich zu ihm hin. „Dann erklären Sie es mir! Sagen Sie mir, wer Sie sind, Professor! Ich möchte Sie verstehen!"

Da war es wieder: Das vorlaute, naseweise Gör, das ihn während ihrer Schulzeit so manches Mal fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Die neugierige, immer alles ganz genau wissen wollende Nervensäge, die nicht begriff, wann es besser für sie war, den Mund zu halten. Da war sie wieder und starrte ihn mit demselben entschlossenen Blick an wie damals.

Gereizt verdrehte er die Augen. „Und wenn ich Ihnen nichts erklären möchte, Miss Callahan?" Unsägliche Wut über seine Sturheit mischte sich in ihren Blick und sie rief erzürnt: „Dafür ist es jetzt wohl ein bisschen spät, finden Sie nicht auch, Professor?!"

In seine Verzweiflung mischte sich nun Zorn über ihren Starrsinn, und mit einem unwirschen Nicken stand er auf. Evy befürchtete schon, er würde einfach gehen, als er inne hielt und ihr wieder fest in die Augen sah. Sein Atem ging schnell und unbeherrscht, als wäre er eine weite Strecke gerannt. Aufs Äußerste erregt starrte er sie an.

„Sie wollen also wissen, wer ich bin?", stieß er leise hervor, nur um dann um ein Vielfaches lauter auszurufen: „Bitte, ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was ich bin!"

Seine Hände zitterten heftig, als er begann, seinen linken Hemdsärmel aufzuknöpfen. „Hier, bitte!", schrie er sie nun verzweifelt an. „Sie wollten wissen, wer ich bin? _Das_ bin ich!" Und mit einem Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Abscheus und Ekels schlug er den Ärmel zurück und hielt ihr seinen entblößten Unterarm hin.

Zuerst verstand Evelyn gar nicht, was sie da erblickte. Sie erkannte etwas, das aussah wie ein Tattoo, aber es wirkte irgendwie grotesk. Es war nicht bunt, sondern schwarz, aber ein seltsames Schwarz. Es wirkte auf sehr merkwürdige Art verblasst und stumpf. Gerade so wie ein Kleidungsstück, das zu oft gewaschen worden war und dadurch an Farbintensität und Leuchtkraft verloren hatte.

Das war die erste Feststellung, die in Evys Hirn ankam, erst dann begann das Bild dieses bizarren Tattoos langsam vor ihren Augen Gestalt anzunehmen. Es war ein Totenschädel, allerdings mit geöffneten Kiefern, und aus der leeren Mundhöhle floss etwas heraus, das aussah wie… eine Schlange…

Die Erkenntnis traf Evy wie ein Peitschenhieb und sie musste mit aller Macht den Impuls niederkämpfen, sich die Hände vor den Mund zu schlagen.

Das _Dunkle Mal_…! Professor Snape… trug das Dunkle Mal… Professor Snape… _Ihr_ Professor… war ein… _Todesser_!

Während ihres Studiums der dunklen Künste hatte sie dieses Tattoo schon unzählige Male gesehen, aber immer nur auf Zeichnungen. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, es einmal in natura zu sehen. Und schon gar nicht an _ihm_…

Abgrundtiefes Entsetzen ergriff von Evy Besitz und ihre Augen wanderten ungläubig zwischen dem Dunklen Mal und dem Gesicht des Mannes hin und her, den sie stets verehrt und bewundert hatte… Eisige Kälte breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus, die sie dazu zwang, sich kraftlos in ihren Sessel zurückfallen zu lassen. Bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele erschüttert wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und starrte an ihm vorbei zur Zimmertür hin. Sie brauchte den Moment für sich, sonst hätte sie womöglich noch etwas gesagt oder getan, dass sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass er sich wie in Zeitlumpe in seinen Sessel sinken ließ, das Dunkle Mal wieder verdeckte und den Ärmel zuknöpfte. Aber es war ihr egal. In jenem Augenblick war ihr alles um sie herum völlig gleichgültig.

So viele verschiedene Empfindungen drangen auf sie ein, dass sie glaubte, ihr müsse der Schädel platzen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Entsetzen, Hass… All das mischte sich mit der alles überschattenden Empfindung von Enttäuschung. Wie konnte er nur? Er war einer von _denen_! Ein Anhänger Voldemorts, ein schwarzer Magier, ein Verbrecher, ein Mörder! Er gehörte zu diesen verabscheuungswürdigen Kreaturen, die ihre Familie auf dem Gewissen hatten, die verantwortlich waren für den Suizid ihres Vaters, für das grauenvolle Schicksal ihres geliebten Bruders!

‚_Halt!_', wurde sie da plötzlich von ihrer inneren Stimme angeschrien. ‚_Weißt du eigentlich, von wem du da gerade redest? Es ist Professor Snape, über den du so denkst! Dein Professor, der dir bei der Erfüllung deines Traumes geholfen hat; der alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hat, damit du nach Cambridge gehen konntest; der deinem Leben nach dem Krieg einen Sinn gegeben hat; ohne den du niemals da wärst, wo du heute bist! Also sei vorsichtig mit deinen Vorverurteilungen! Bist du nicht diejenige, die immer behauptet, es gäbe für alles einen Grund? Die stets der Meinung ist, jeder Mensch habe eine zweite Chance verdient? Also halt dich gefälligst an deine eigenen Worte und hör ihn wenigstens an! Oder war das alles bloß leeres Geschwätz?_'

Langsam wich das Entsetzen und machte wieder der Vernunft Platz. Natürlich hatte ihre innere Stimme recht. Sie hatte immer zu der Überzeugung gestanden, dass es für alles eine Erklärung gab und dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient hatte. Und gerade ihm war sie es schuldig, sich seine Erklärung wenigstens anzuhören, bevor sie über ihn urteilte. Denn: Was wusste sie schon über ihn? Er war ihr Lehrer, ihr Mentor, ein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke… und weiter? In dieser Sekunde wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich von ihm wusste. Das Wenige, das sie wusste – oder zu wissen _glaubte_ -, war beileibe nicht genug, um nun ein so rigoroses Urteil über ihn fällen zu können. Und doch flüsterte ihr immer wieder diese andere böse Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu, dass er ein Todesser war… Seltsamerweise war das eigentlich Schockierende an seiner Offenbarung, dass sie ihren Professor und das Wort Todesser einfach nicht miteinander verbinden konnte. Diese gefürchteten Anhänger Voldemorts waren der Inbegriff des Bösen. Alles Schlechte, wozu ein Mensch fähig war, verkörperte sich in ihnen und ihrem Meister. Sie waren keine Menschen – sie waren Bestien! Und ihren so geschätzten Professor, der sich um sie bemüht, ihren Lebensweg geebnet und sie auch nach ihrer Schulzeit nie vergessen hatte – den sollte sie nun in einem Atemzug mit diesen Schreckgespenstern nennen?!

Vorsichtig musterte sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Seine Haltung war in keiner Weise mehr mit der von vorhin zu vergleichen. Er saß nach wie vor aufrecht in seinem Sessel, jedoch signalisierte seine ganze Körpersprache, dass er bis zum Zerreißen angespannt war. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß geworden. Evy konnte sehen, wie es in seinen Schläfen pochte. Eine steile Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen tief in die Stirn gegraben; er presste seine Kiefer so stark aufeinander, dass man die Muskeln darin zucken sah. Seine Lippen hatte er zu einem schmalen, blassen Strich zusammengepresst. Die Hände umklammerten die Lehnen des Sessels so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Und in seinen Augen lag wieder dieser Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Ekels und Abscheus, den sie vorhin schon bei ihm entdeckt hatte, als er ihr sein Mal offenbarte.

Dieser Ausdruck versetzte Evy einen schmerzhaften Stich mitten ins Herz, bis hinunter auf den Grund ihrer Seele. Denn dieser Ausdruck galt nicht ihr – er galt ihm selbst. Er verabscheute das Mal mindestens genauso sehr wie sie, obwohl er derjenige war, der es trug! Und diese Erkenntnis war es letztlich auch, die Evy in ihrem Entschluss bestärkte, eine Erklärung von ihm einzufordern. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es hatte dazu kommen können, dass er das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatte und ein Todesser geworden war. Sie wollte _verstehen_, was einen Menschen dazu treiben konnte, etwas so Schreckliches und Dummes zu tun.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Nicht, was _irgendeinen_ Menschen dazu brachte – sondern was _ihn_ dazu brachte. Nur er und seine Beweggründe interessierten sie. Das war sie ihm in gewisser Weise schuldig. Er hatte so viel für sie getan, hatte eineinhalb Jahre lang praktisch jede freie Minute in ihre Ausbildung und in die Vorbereitung auf ihre Aufnahmeprüfung gesteckt, ohne dafür einen Lohn erhalten zu haben oder gar einzufordern. Natürlich hatte sie ihm mehrfach gedankt, aber zum Einen hatte er keinen Dank hören wollen, und zum Anderen war ein einfaches „Danke!" bei weitem nicht genug um das zu vergelten, was er für sie getan hatte. Es stimmte: Ohne ihn wäre sie nicht hier, hätte nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, Lehrerin zu werden. Sie schuldete ihm eine Menge. Und das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, war, diesem Mann die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu erklären. Vielleicht auch, sich mal alles von der Seele zu reden, denn er machte auf sie keineswegs den Eindruck, als habe er mit diesem dunklen Kapitel seines Lebens abgeschlossen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung Zimmertür.

Ihre plötzliche Bewegung veranlasste ihn, den Kopf leicht zu drehen und ihr Tun aus dem Augenwinkel zu verfolgen. Resignierend nahm er war, wie sie durchs Zimmer schritt und wandte sofort wieder den Blick ab. Er wollte ihr nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie ging und sich von ihm abwandte. Nun war es soweit. Das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte, trat ein: Der einzige Mensch, der unbefangen mit ihm umging, kehrte ihm nun auch den Rücken zu, und es war mal wieder seine eigene Schuld. Weil er ihre nett gemeinten Komplimente nicht hatte ertragen können, machte er leichtfertig etwas kaputt, das einer Freundschaft verdammt nahe gekommen war. Weil ihn sein Selbsthass auffraß, stieß er mutwillig diese junge Frau von sich, die als Einzige seine Nähe nicht bloß als notwendiges Übel erachtet, sondern sie sogar gesucht hatte. Schließlich war _sie_ es gewesen, die ihn damals gebeten hatte, ihr Mentor zu werden, wohl wissend, dass sie damit sehr viel Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts mit ihm verbringen müsste. Und es hatte sie nicht von ihrem Entschluss abgehalten! _Sie_ war es, die ihm nach wie vor ohne Aufforderung ihre Arbeiten zukommen ließ, die ihn über ihr Studium auf dem Laufenden hielt. _Sie_ hatte ihn heute Nachmittag im St. Mungo erkannt und war ihm hinterher um ihn anzusprechen. Und _sie_ war es auch, die dieses private Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte… Und nun war das alles vorbei. Sie würde gehen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln, und er wäre wieder alleine… So, wie er es verdiente…

Da ließ ihn ihre Stimme aufhorchen.

Sie war nicht gegangen, sondern stand neben der Zimmertür, hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und dreimal auf die Miniaturnachbildung eines Grammophons getippt, die auf einer kleinen Kommode stand. „Hallo, Zimmerservice? Ich hätte gerne eine große Kanne schwarzen Kaffee. - Wie groß? Die größte, die sie finden können! Und dazu einen Teller mit Sandwiches, so viele sie machen können! - Ja, das meine ich ernst, oder höre ich mich an, als würde ich scherzen? - Oh, und dazu bitte Geschirr und Besteck für zwei Personen. - Wann? Na, jetzt gleich, was dachten Sie denn? Morgen früh? - Nein, das wäre dann alles. Haben Sie vielen Dank."

Mit einem unwirschen Seufzen kam sie an den Tisch zurück und ließ sich ihm gegenüber wieder in den Sessel sinken. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich alles mehrfach erklären muss."

Konsterniert sah er sie an. „Was soll das?" „Was soll was, Sir?" „Na, _das_!", rief er ungeduldig und deutete auf Evy und dann auf das Mini-Grammophon. „Warum bestellen Sie Kaffee und etwas zu essen? Und dann auch noch für zwei?" Lächelnd verschränkte sie Hände auf dem Schoß. „Nun, das wird eine lange Nacht, Sir. Und hin und wieder werden wir ja sicher eine kleine Stärkung gebrauchen können."

Er bedachte sie mit einem äußerst argwöhnischen Blick. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe Sie noch immer nicht, Miss Callahan. Wobei sollten wir eine kleine Stärkung gebrauchen können, wie Sie es nennen?" „Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber mich macht reden immer wahnsinnig durstig. Und vom Zuhören kriege ich einen Mordshunger. Und genau das werden wir tun: Sie werden reden – ich höre zu. So einfach ist das."

Mit vollkommen verschlossener Miene lehnte er sich zurück. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu reden gäbe. Es wurde alles gesagt." In gespieltem Erstaunen hob Evy eine Augenbraue und kopierte ihn damit auf fast schon beängstigende Weise. „Oh, der Meinung bin ich ganz und gar nicht, Professor. Im Gegenteil, es gibt da noch eine Menge, die Sie mir erklären können. Zum Beispiel, was es _damit_ auf sich hat." Und mit diesen Worten wies sie auf seinen nunmehr bedeckten Unterarm.

Ihr Ton begann ihn nun zu reizen, und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen entgegnete er in einem beinahe schon trotzigen Tonfall: „Und wenn ich Ihnen nichts erklären möchte, Miss Callahan?" Wütend, ob seiner Sturheit, lehnte sich Evy vor und schnaubte. „Diese Frage haben Sie vorhin schon mal gestellt, Sir, und ich werde Ihnen dasselbe antworten: Dafür ist es jetzt reichlich spät!" Und mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen setzte sie hinzu: „Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung, Sir!"

Das fing ihm nun an zu weit zu gehen. Ihr Ton ärgerte ihn, genau wie früher in der Schule, nur dass sie damals nicht so unverfroren gewesen war. Niemand redete so mit ihm, nicht einmal Dumbledore!

„Ich schulde Ihnen gar nichts, Miss!", stieß er schließlich ungehalten hervor, was Evy dermaßen aufregte, dass sie vor Wut mit der Faust auf die Sessellehne eindrosch. „Und ob Sie das tun!", schrie sie ihn zornerfüllt an. „Sie können mir nicht einfach das Dunkle Mal unter die Nase halten und dann erwarten, dass ich das einfach so hinnehme!"

Ein grimmiger Blick traf sie. „Ich erwarte gar nichts von Ihnen, Miss. Und auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Das Dunkle Mal spricht schließlich für sich selbst, oder?" Nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte, machte er Anstalten, sich von seinem Platz zu erheben. Doch da riss bei Evy der allerletzte Geduldsfaden.

Mit einer Stinkwut im Bauch, die sie selbst überraschte, blickte sie zu ihm auf und zischte zornerfüllt: „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, jetzt diesen Raum zu verlassen, Severus Snape!"

Er konnte später nicht sagen, was es war, das ihn innehalten ließ: Der Tonfall, der ihn auf so unheimliche Art an sich selbst erinnerte, oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihn mit seinem vollen Namen angesprochen hatte.

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und starrte sie aus einer halb sitzenden, halb stehenden Haltung heraus sprachlos an. Für eine Entgegnung ließ sie ihm keine Zeit.

Mit vor Zorn geweiteten Augen und bebenden Nasenflügeln spie sie ihm die nächsten Worte regelrecht entgegen. „Da ich es mindestens genauso sehr hasse wie Sie, mich zu wiederholen, hören Sie mir jetzt besser ganz genau zu, denn ich sage es Ihnen nur ein einziges Mal: Sollten Sie es tatsächlich wagen, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen, dann sind Sie für mich gestorben! Sollten wir uns jemals wieder über den Weg laufen, werde ich Sie mit Missachtung strafen! Und sollten Sie dann trotzdem die Stirn besitzen mich anzusprechen, werde ich Ihnen vor die Füße spucken, _das_ verspreche ich Ihnen! Denn wenn es etwas gibt, das ich noch mehr verachte als einen Todesser, dann ist es ein Feigling. Und genau das sind Sie, wenn Sie jetzt diesen Raum verlassen, ohne sich mir vorher zu erklären." Ihr Blick hatte nun etwas Bittendes, ja beinahe Flehendes angenommen. „Sind Sie das, Professor? Sind Sie ein Feigling? Habe ich mich all die Jahre wirklich so sehr in Ihnen getäuscht?" Damit lehnte sie sich in den Sessel zurück und wies mit der Hand zur Tür hin. „Bitte, es steht Ihnen frei zu gehen. Wenn das Ihre Wahl ist: Ich halte Sie nicht auf."

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster und wartete angespannt, was er tun würde. Für einen kurzen Moment glitt sein Blick zur Zimmerdecke, als würde er Hilfe von dort erwarten. Dann seufzte er leise, aber vernehmlich und ließ sich langsam in seinen Sessel zurücksinken. Nein, er war vielleicht einiges, aber mit Sicherheit kein Feigling.

Einen Augenblick lang glitt sein Blick in weite Ferne und er sah unendlich müde aus. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Evy zurück und trafen sich mit ihren.

Er klang gebrochen, als er sich an sie wandte. „Warum, Miss Callahan? Warum wollen Sie, dass ich es Ihnen erkläre? Ich bin ein Todesser – ein Monster, ein verabscheuungswürdiges Wesen. Mehr gibt es dazu wirklich nicht zu sagen."

Bestürzung über so viel Selbstverachtung machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit. „Genau das stimmt eben nicht, Sir. Sie mögen ein Todesser sein – von mir aus. Aber Sie sind auch Severus Snape – mein Mentor, mein ehemaliger Lehrer. Der Mensch, der in mir die Liebe zu den Zaubertränken geweckt hat, der mir half, meinen Lebensweg zu finden und der diesen Weg auch ein entscheidendes Stück begleitet hat. Sie waren immer für mich da, haben mir Mut gemacht, wenn ich anfing an mir zu zweifeln. Sie haben mich aufgebaut, wenn es nötig war, mir aber durchaus auch von Zeit zu Zeit den längst fälligen Arschtritt verpasst. Sie haben mir nie etwas vorgemacht, sondern waren immer ehrlich. Manchmal geradezu grauenvoll ehrlich, aber das war gut so! Ohne Ihre bedingungslose Offenheit wäre ich heute nicht hier. Ich verdanke Ihnen alles was ich bin, Sir! Sie haben so viel in mich und meine Ausbildung investiert, ohne auch nur einen einzigen zusätzlichen Sickel dafür zu bekommen oder zu erwarten! Nicht einmal meinen Dank wollten Sie! So etwas tut kein Mensch, der – wie Sie es ausdrücken – verabscheuungswürdig ist. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Sir, davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Ein guter Mensch, der vom rechten Weg abgekommen ist, aber auch wieder zurück gefunden hat! Denn wenn dem nicht so wäre, säßen Sie jetzt in Askaban und nicht hier in diesem Hotelzimmer…"

Ihre Stimme wurde sanft, als sie weitersprach. „Sir…, Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel. Es täte mir unglaublich weh, Sie als Freund zu verlieren…" Bei diesem Wort sah er sie erstaunt, aber auch bestürzt an.

So sah sie ihn? Aus einem völlig neuen Blickwinkel heraus betrachtete er nun die junge Frau ihm gegenüber. Dass sie ihn nicht der Tür verwiesen hatte, als er ihr das Dunkle Mal offenbarte, war schon ein Wunder. Aber dass sie ihn, ungeachtet dessen was sie nun über ihn wusste, noch immer als Freund und als einen guten Menschen bezeichnete, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Sie war wirklich eine erstaunliche junge Frau. Seine ehemalige Schülerin; das wohl größte Zaubertranktalent, das ihm je untergekommen war; die einzige Schülerin seiner bisherigen Laufbahn, die sich nicht hatte von ihm einschüchtern lassen; deren Temperament seinem eigenen in nichts nachstand; deren Ehrgeiz mindestens genauso groß war wie ihre vorlaute Klappe; und deren Dickschädel dem seinen durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Und er musste auch feststellen, dass sie ihm fehlen würde. Sehr sogar… Ja, sie hatte recht. Er schuldete ihr eine Erklärung. Ihm fiel kein Mensch ein, der es mehr verdient hatte, Antworten zu bekommen, als sie. Und er würde sie ihr auch geben…

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen lehnte er sich etwas vor. „Was genau wollen Sie denn von mir hören?" „Alles!", erwiderte sie schlicht, wofür sie den Anflug eines ironischen Grinsens erntete. „Präzise wie eh und je, Miss Callahan." Auch Evy musste leicht lächeln. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass er seinen einzigartigen Humor nicht verloren hatte.

In diesem Moment tauchte auf der Anrichte neben der Tür das bestellte Essen auf: Eine irrwitzig große Kanne Kaffee und ein riesenhafter Teller mit einem Berg Sandwiches aller Art.

Während Professor Snape mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Schachbrett mit der noch unvollendeten Partie zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch schweben ließ, stand Evy auf und brachte Kaffee und Sandwiches zum Tisch hinüber. Als ihr Blick auf das davon schwebende Schachbrett fiel, hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Damit eins klar ist, Sir: Dieses Gespräch hier entbindet Sie nicht von Ihrer Pflicht, die begonnene Partie auch zu Ende zu spielen." Ein schiefes Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen, während er eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees von Evy entgegen nahm. „Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet, Miss. Ich pflege stets alles zu beenden, was ich begonnen habe. Besonders, wenn ich am Gewinnen bin." Als Antwort bekam er ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Ha, träumen Sie weiter!"

Evy setzte sich nun auch wieder hin und in den nächsten Minuten gaben sich beide völlig dem Genuss des wirklich phantastischen Kaffees hin, der verheißungsvoll dampfte.

Schließlich stellte er seine Tasse ab und sah sie fragend an. „Nun, Miss Callahan? Wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Was soll ich Ihnen erzählen?"

Evy verschränkte die Hände im Schoß und setzte einen, wie sie hoffte, entwaffnenden und ermunternden Blick auf. „Das überlasse ich ganz Ihnen, Sir. Mein Wunsch ist, zu verstehen, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Sie das Dunkle Mal angenommen haben und ein Anhänger Voldemorts wurden. Mich interessieren Ihre Beweggründe, die Ursachen für all das. Sie wissen am besten, wann und wie das alles seinen Anfang nahm. Also überlasse ich die Entscheidung, was und wie viel Sie mir erzählen, vollkommen Ihnen."

Er seufzte tief. „Das wird dann aber eine lange Nacht, Miss." Evy lächelte verschmitzt. „Nun, ich habe keine anderweitigen Pläne, weder für heute Nacht noch für den morgigen Tag. Und Sie?" Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Nichts, was sich nicht verschieben ließe."

Zufrieden seufzte Evy innerlich auf. Sie war unendlich froh, dass er sich auf dieses Gespräch einließ. Wo es sie hinführen und was in dieser Nacht alles offenbart würde, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie war nur froh, dass er nicht davon lief, sondern bereit war, sich ihr zu erklären. Und sich selbst…

Ermunternd sah sie ihn an. „Bitte, Sir. Fangen Sie an, wo und wie auch immer es Ihnen richtig erscheint. Erzählen Sie mir alles, was nötig ist, um zu verstehen. Ich möchte alles wissen, wirklich alles. Sie brauchen mich auch nicht zu schonen, ich ertrage einiges."

Ein prüfender Blick traf sie. „Sind Sie sich darüber im Klaren, was Sie da verlangen? Und sind Sie sich auch sicher, dass Sie das wirklich wollen? Es reicht völlig aus, wenn ich bloß… die Oberfläche ankratze… Sie müssen nicht die abscheulichen Details erfahren, um das zu bekommen, wonach Sie suchen."

Sie nickte selbstsicher. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Sir. Trotzdem möchte ich es so. Nicht nur wegen mir. Auch wegen Ihnen…" Sofort schoss eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. „Wegen mir, Miss?" „Ja, Sir. Sehen Sie, ich brauche diese Erklärungen, um Sie besser verstehen zu können. Aber Sie, Sir… ich glaube, Sie haben dieses klärende Gespräch noch um ein Vielfaches nötiger… Nutzen Sie die Chance, sich mal alles von der Seele zu reden!" Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte Evy etwas leiser hinzu. „Sie waren früher immer schonungslos ehrlich zu mir. Nun seien Sie es auch jetzt. Zu mir und zu sich selbst…"

Als sie seinen skeptischen Blick wahrnahm, lächelte sie offenherzig zu ihm hinüber. „Ich überlasse Ihnen das Feld. Reden Sie einfach. Ich werde Ihnen keine Fragen stellen und Sie auch nicht unterbrechen. Ich werde einfach nur still hier sitzen und Ihnen zuhören." Er konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen ob dieser Worte nicht verkneifen. „Das wäre dann das erste Mal, Miss Callahan." Ein breites Lächeln war ihre Antwort. „Nun, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr, Sir?"

Er nickte versonnen. „Da haben Sie recht..." Und dann begann er zu erzählen.

* * *

Evy merkte schnell, wie schwer es ihm wirklich fiel, über sein Leben und den Weg, den er beschritten hatte, zu sprechen. Nur stockend kamen die Sätze, immer wieder musste er abbrechen, um wieder neu anzusetzen. Es schmerzte sie aufs Äußerste miterleben zu müssen, wie dieser sonst so redegewandte und wortgewaltige Mann nun plötzlich mit jedem einzelnen Wort ringen musste, und sie hätte ihm nur zu gerne mit ein paar richtungsweisenden Fragen unter die Arme gegriffen. Aber sie hielt sich an ihr Versprechen ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Auch als er zwischendurch innehielt um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, blieb sie stumm und unterbrach seine Gedankengänge nicht durch sinnlose Einwürfe. Und es war auch gut so, wie sie schnell feststellte. Nachdem er die ersten schweren Hürden überwunden hatte, sprudelten die Sätze nur so aus ihm heraus. Man konnte förmlich fühlen, wie gut es ihm tat, sich alles von der Seele reden zu können, was sich da im Laufe der Jahre angestaut hatte. Und das war eine Menge, wie Evy feststellen musste…

Er kam ihrer Bitte nach und berichtete schonungslos über die Ereignisse und Gegebenheiten, die ihn letztlich auf den dunklen Pfad und direkt in Voldemorts Arme geführt hatten. Er ließ nichts aus, beschönigte nichts, fügte aber auch keine dramatischen Ausschmückungen bei. Es wäre mit Sicherheit ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, seine eigene Rolle bei all dem herunterzuspielen, sich als das arme Opfer des Schicksals darzustellen. Aber das tat er nicht, im Gegenteil. Erbarmungslos ging er mit sich ins Gericht, wirkte dabei aber auf merkwürdige Weise distanziert. Gerade so, als würde er über das Leben eines Anderen berichten, statt über sein Eigenes. Ein einsames und trauriges Leben, das eigentlich schon zu Ende war bevor es richtig beginnen konnte…

Er erzählte ihr in wenigen, aber sehr anschaulichen Sätzen von seiner Kindheit, in der er sehr unter den Streitereien seiner Eltern hatte leiden müssen… Von seinem Muggel-Vater, der es als Schande erachtete, dass sein einziger Sohn die widernatürlichen Fähigkeiten seiner Mutter geerbt hatte… Von seiner Mutter, die zu schwach und zu leidend gewesen war, um ihrem Kind beizustehen…

Erträglicher wurde sein Leben an dem Tag, an dem er zufällig einem Mädchen namens Lily Evans begegnete… einer muggelstämmigen Hexe, die ihre Begabung gerade erst entdeckt hatte und ebenso unter Ablehnung zu leiden hatte wie er selbst…

Er schilderte ihr, wie sie gemeinsam nach Hogwarts kamen… wie sie ihre Freundschaft über die Jahre mehr oder weniger erfolgreich aufrecht erhalten konnten, da sie ja immerhin in zwei verschiedenen Häusern gelandet waren… Wie er unter den Demütigungen und der Schikane ihrer beiden besten Freunde zu leiden hatte… Wie er sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzog und schließlich die Gesellschaft von Büchern über die dunklen Künste der von Gleichaltrigen vorzog… Wie ihn die verbotenen Mächte immer mehr faszinierten und anzogen wie der Nektar die Bienen…

Sein einziger Freund zu dieser Zeit war der um einige Jahre ältere Lucius Malfoy, der sein Talent für die dunklen Künste erkannte und ihm immer wieder das Angebot machte, sich ihm und den Todessern anzuschließen.

Er erzählte Evy, wie er sich langsam immer mehr zu der dunklen Seite hinziehen ließ… Von dem Bruch mit Lily Evans, als er sie nach einer besonders heftigen Demütigung durch ihre Freunde als Schlammblut bezeichnete… Wie er alles Erdenkliche tat, um sich dafür bei ihr zu entschuldigen, aber letztlich feststellen musste, dass er mit diesem Wort einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war… Wie ihre Freundschaft an jenem Tag für alle Zeiten zerbrach…

An diesem Punkt hielt er kurz inne und gab sich seinen Gedanken hin. Evy schwieg nach wie vor. Sie nutzte die Zeit bis er weitersprach, um das eben Gehörte sacken zu lassen.

Schließlich fuhr er fort und wirkte unendlich müde, als er sich laut fragte, ob vielleicht alles anders gekommen wäre, hätte er Lily an jenem Tag nicht dieses abscheuliche Wort an den Kopf geworfen… Und er schilderte ihr, wie er sich, um nicht in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, nun noch mehr dem Studium der dunklen Künste verschrieben hatte… wie er mehr denn je die Nähe zu Lucius Malfoy und den Todessern suchte… wie er sich kurz nach dem Schulabschluss schließlich zu einem folgenschweren Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord einladen ließ… wie er dessen Versprechungen und Verheißungen von Macht und Größe erlag und sich seinen Reihen anschloss… wie er das Dunkle Mal annahm… und damit seine Seele dem Teufel verkaufte…

An diesem Punkt hielt er erneut inne. Wieder schwieg er einige Zeit und sein Blick hatte sich nach innen gekehrt. Schließlich erhob er sich und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Evy sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zwischen Kamin und Fenster hin und her lief, und sie konnte seine Zerrissenheit beinahe körperlich spüren. Es bereitete ihm sichtlich Qualen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, mit denen er ihr seine Zeit als Todesser zu veranschaulichen suchte. Und als er letztlich weitersprach, stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster, unfähig, ihr bei den folgenden Beschreibungen in die Augen zu sehen.

Mit betont distanziertem Ton schilderte er ihr einige der Taten, die er im Namen des Dunklen Lords begangen hatte.

Es begann alles noch vergleichsweise harmlos mit Brandstiftungen, Vandalismus, Beleidigungen und Schikanen gegen muggelstämmige Magier. Als er in der Riege der Todesser begann aufzusteigen, wurden die Angriffe… persönlicher. Leichte bis schwere Körperverletzungen bestimmten nun das Bild, streckenweise auch schon Folter, die sich aber – im Vergleich zu später – in Grenzen hielt. Spionage, Manipulationen des Geistes kamen hinzu, und er wurde von Voldemort selbst in der Kunst der Legilimentik unterwiesen, worin er sich als Musterschüler herausstellte. Schließlich stieg er in den inneren Kreis auf, wo er ab sofort vom Dunklen Lord persönlich seine Befehle erhielt. Und das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem ihm langsam immer mehr bewusst wurde, in was er da eigentlich hineingeraten war.

Aus der Ferne wirkte Voldemort einfach nur unglaublich mächtig, man wollte von ihm lernen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als zu den Auserwählten zu gehören, die sich stets in seiner Nähe aufhalten durften. Gehörte man dann allerdings zu diesen Wenigen, bekam man die alles versengende Macht des Feuers am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Aus der Nähe war Voldemort mehr als nur mächtig. Er war furchterregend, angsteinflößend, krank, paranoid - schlicht und ergreifend wahnsinnig. Sich in seiner näheren Umgebung aufzuhalten war plötzlich gefährlich. Seine Befehle nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit auszuführen oder sich ihnen gar zu widersetzen – lebensgefährlich. Und es fiel Severus immer schwerer, sich diesen Befehlen zu beugen.

Hatte er bei Vandalismus und Brandstiftung noch begeistert mitgewirkt, sah er sich nun Dingen ausgesetzt, mit denen er nicht zurechtkam: Folter der übelsten Sorte, die nicht mehr bloß dazu diente, Informationen aus den Opfern heraus zu holen, sondern die einzig und allein der Befriedigung perverser Gelüste diente. Foltern um des Folterns willen… Das bestimmte den Alltag des inneren Kreises. Dazu kamen dann noch Vergewaltigungen… und letztlich auch Mord. War er mit einigen anderen Todessern unterwegs, um im Auftrag Voldemorts über ein Muggeldorf herzufallen, kam er immer um diese letzten beiden Gräueltaten herum. Erschreckenderweise fand sich immer ein Freiwilliger, der sich nur zu gern an seiner Stelle die hübschen Muggelfrauen „vorknöpfte". Wenn der Dunkle Lord es allerdings befahl und dazu noch verlangte, dabei zuzusehen, blieb Severus gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als dem Willen seines Herrn zu folgen…

Mit tonloser Stimme erzählte er Evy, wie er sich nach dem ersten Mal übergeben hatte und wie die Abscheu vor sich selbst ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Wie hatte das aus ihm werden können? Er war doch mal ein Mensch gewesen, ein normaler junger Mann. Und nun war er ein Tier. Ein abscheuliches, verabscheuungswürdiges Monster, das den Namen Mensch nicht mehr verdiente…

Das war der Wendepunkt für ihn gewesen.

Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, berichtete er nun, wie er bereits am nächsten Tag zu Dumbledore gegangen war und ihm alles gebeichtet hatte. Er nahm ihr die Frage gleich vorweg, indem er erklärte, dass Dumbledore während seiner Schulzeit der Einzige gewesen war, der ihn zu verstehen schien, der ihn immer wieder aufgebaut hatte, wenn ihn die Demütigungen seiner Mitschüler fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatten. Dumbledore war es auch, der ihm an seinem letzten Schultag versicherte, dass er mit allem und zu jeder Zeit zu ihm kommen könne, sollte er jemals einen Rat oder seine Hilfe brauchen.

Daran hatte er sich damals erinnert und nach dem einzigen Strohhalm gegriffen, den er sehen konnte. Wenn ihm irgendjemand helfen konnte, dann Dumbledore.

Er erzählte Evy, wie entsetzt und enttäuscht Dumbledore gewesen war… wie er ihm aber auch ohne zu zögern seine Reue abgenommen hatte… wie er ihm eine Möglichkeit aufzeigte, Buße zu tun und seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen… wie Dumbledore gleichzeitig den großen Vorteil erkannte und auszunutzen wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler zum engsten Kreise Voldemorts zählte… wie er ihn letzten Endes zu seinem Spion machte… und wie er damit von einer Abhängigkeit in die Nächste stolperte…

Wieder legte er eine kurze Pause ein, während der er zu seinem Platz ihr gegenüber zurückkehrte und sich in den Sessel sinken ließ. Sein Gesicht hatte einen harten, unerbittlichen Zug angenommen und Evy fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob er mit seiner Entscheidung, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, nicht den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub ausgetrieben hatte…

Nach einer hastig hinuntergestürzten Tasse heißen Kaffees fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, atmete einmal tief durch und setzte seine Schilderungen fort.

Dumbledore hatte wie schon gesagt sehr rasch den unschätzbaren Vorteil erkannt, der sich ergab, wenn man einen Spion im engsten Kreise Voldemorts hatte. Allerdings hatte sich Severus noch nicht das hundertprozentige Vertrauen seines Meisters verdienen können. Gewisse Informationen erhielten nach wie vor nur Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange. Und Dumbledore ersann einen guten, aber auch sehr riskanten Plan, mit dem sich sein Spion dieses noch fehlende Vertrauen erwerben sollte.

Severus hatte ihm die Namen aller ihm bekannten Todesser in höheren Funktionen genannt. Darunter befand sich auch ein Ministeriumsmitglied, dem die Verwaltung Askabans unterstand. Dumbledore ließ sich nun von seinem Spion den Termin eines geplanten Todesserangriffs nennen. Diesen Termin gab Dumbledore an die der Widerstandsgruppe angehörenden Auroren weiter, welche die Todesser dann am Tag des geplanten Angriffs bereits erwarteten. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch Severus und Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie und die anderen Todesser wurden festgenommen und nach Askaban überstellt. Voldemorts treuer Diener im Ministerium setzte daraufhin alle Hebel in Bewegung, um seine „Kameraden" so schnell als möglich frei zu bekommen, die in der Zwischenzeit schärfsten Verhören durch die Auroren und Dementoren ausgesetzt wurden. Nach zweimonatiger Haft gelang es dem Ministeriumsmitglied, die Unschuld von Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape zu „beweisen", und sie wurden aus der Haft entlassen. Darüber hinaus waren beide die Einzigen, die den zähen und zermürbenden Verhören standgehalten und ihren Meister nicht verraten hatten. Das wiederum wirkte sich sehr positiv auf Severus' Ansehen bei Voldemort aus. Ab diesem Tag konnte er sich zu den engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords zählen und war somit in der Lage, Dumbledore und der Widerstandsbewegung enorm hilfreiche Informationen zukommen zu lassen.

Über seine zweimonatige Inhaftierung in Askaban sprach er nur am Rande. Mehr war aber auch nicht nötig. Evelyn brauchte nur seine heftig zuckenden Gesichtsmuskeln und seine um die Armlehnen verkrampften Hände zu beobachten, um die Schrecken erahnen zu können, denen er an diesem grauenvollen Ort ausgeliefert war. Und das mit Dumbledores Wissen…

Evy hatte den alten Mann immer gemocht und sehr geschätzt. Aber wenn sie ihren ehemaligen Professor nun betrachtete und über die eben gehörten Details nachsann, entstand vor ihrem geistigen Auge plötzlich das Bild eines Albus Dumbledore in Gestalt eines dämonischen Puppenspielers, der ihren einstigen Mentor an verfluchten Strippen zu einer höllischen Musik tanzen ließ, wie es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam…

Dumbledore war für sie immer der Inbegriff von Güte gewesen. Nun wurde ihr allmählich bewusst, warum er der einzige Mensch war, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte…

Inzwischen war Professor Snape wieder aufgestanden und tigerte durch das Zimmer. Er erinnerte Evy in diesem Moment an ein verzweifeltes Käfigtier, das immer und immer wieder die Grenzen seines Gefängnisses abschritt, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann doch noch einen Ausweg zu finden. Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie sehr ihm diese Erinnerungen zu schaffen machten, dass er das Gespräch darüber aber gleichzeitig auch dringend benötigte. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie alle Gedanken und Gefühle versuchten, sich gleichzeitig in Worte zu verwandeln und seinen Mund zu verlassen! Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, eine klare Struktur in das Chaos in seinem aufgewühlten Inneren zu bringen, und Evy litt wie ein Hund, weil sie ihm nicht weiter helfen konnte.

Schließlich hatte er sich wieder etwas gefangen und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück, um seine Erzählung fortzusetzen. Wenn Evy jedoch geglaubt hatte, das Schlimmste bereits gehört zu haben, musste sie nun mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass das nicht mal annähernd der Wahrheit entsprach…

Er berichtete ihr nun von seiner Tätigkeit als Spion für Dumbledore. Wie gefährlich es für ihn war, Informationen von Voldemort weiterzugeben, ohne dass dieser begann, Verdacht zu schöpfen. Dazu kam, dass Voldemorts Paranoia nun ungeahnte Ausmaße annahm, nachdem sich ein paar seiner treuesten Anhänger als Verräter entpuppt hatten. Überall begann er Verrat zu sehen, was seine stets monströse Laune nur noch verschlechterte. Von nun an waren nicht nur muggelstämmige Zauberer seiner Willkür ausgesetzt, sondern auch seine engsten Anhänger. Wenn ihn mal wieder seine Paranoia packte, ließ er diese in Form von Folter – am liebsten mittels des Cruciatus-Fluches – an seinen Dienern aus. Unzählige Male wurde Severus das Opfer seiner perversen Vorliebe für Schmerzen und Unterdrückung, zusätzlich angestachelt durch Bellatrix, die dem jüngsten Mitglied im engsten Kreise ihres Herrn nie wirklich vertraut hatte. Darüber hinaus wandte Voldemort nun auch immer öfter die geistige Folter – die Legilimentik – an seinen Anhängern an, um so an die vermeintlichen Informationen zu kommen, die ihm die körperliche Folter nicht hatte offenbaren können. Dumbledore wies seinen Spion an, sich vermehrt dem Studium der Okklumentik zu widmen, um seinen Geist vor den Angriffen des Dunklen Lords schützen zu können.

Evy hatte selbst im Laufe ihres Studiums Bekanntschaft mit dieser Kunst machen dürfen und wusste daher, wie zermürbend und anstrengend deren Meisterung war. Einem echten geistigen Angriff könnte sie höchstens ein paar Minuten standhalten, und das auch nur, wenn sie davon wusste und sich vorbereiten konnte. Wenn der Angriff jedoch unerwartet kam, wäre sie ziemlich schutzlos. Nun zu erfahren, dass ihr ehemaliger Mentor diese Kunst derart gemeistert hatte, dass er sogar in der Lage war, den brutalen Angriffen Voldemorts auf seinen Geist standzuhalten, ließen ihren Respekt und ihre Hochachtung für diesen Mann und seine Fähigkeiten beinahe ins Unermessliche steigen…

Sie sah, wie ihn das Reden anstrengte. Er machte einen erschöpften Eindruck, gleichzeitig aber konnte sie erkennen, dass er komplett unter Strom stand. Er wollte nun wirklich alles raus lassen, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

Evy schenkte ihm eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein, was er mit einem dankbaren Nicken quittierte. Und während er die Tasse in beiden Händen hielt, begann er von den letzten Monaten vor Voldemorts Verschwinden zu berichten, welche sein weiteres Leben auf unvorstellbare Weise prägen sollten…

Durch puren Zufall erfuhr er im Laufe eines Gespräches mit Lucius Malfoy, dass der Dunkle Lord ganz außer sich sei über eine Prophezeiung, von der ihm einer seiner Spione berichtet hatte. Dieser hatte Sybill Trelawney, die Wahrsagelehrerin in Hogwarts, dabei belauscht, wie sie während einer Trance von einem kleinen Jungen sprach, der ein Jahr zuvor Ende Juli geboren worden war, und der später in der Lage sein sollte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Allerdings war dieser Spion beim Lauschen erwischt und rausgeworfen worden, ehe er Näheres über dieses Kind hatte erfahren können. Lucius hatte Severus daraufhin noch anvertraut, dass der Dunkle Lord alle seine Spione ausgesandt hatte um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer dieses Kind sei. Und nach dem zu urteilen, was diese Spione zusammengetragen hatten, kamen nur zwei Kinder in Frage: Ein Junge namens Neville Longbottom, und der Sohn von James und Lily Potter – Harry. Severus wusste nicht, aus welchen Gründen der Dunkle Lord schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass nur Harry Potter das Kind der Prophezeiung sein konnte. Wichtig war nur, _dass_ Voldemort dieser Überzeugung war, was bedeutete, dass der Junge und seine Eltern in höchster Gefahr waren.

Umgehend teilte er Dumbledore sein Wissen mit und flehte ihn an, Lily und ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Denn auch wenn sie ihm Jahre zuvor die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, bedeutete sie ihm immer noch alles und er wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass ihr oder ihrem Sohn etwas geschah.

Dumbledore informierte die Potters über die Prophezeiung und in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden. Um sie vor dem Zugriff Voldemorts zu schützen, schlug er die Anwendung des Fidelius-Zaubers vor, eines uralten Rituals zur Wahrung von Geheimnissen. Niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore, erfuhr damals, wer zum Geheimniswahrer der Potters wurde.

In jener Nacht schließlich, als Voldemort verschwand, prahlte Wurmschwanz, einer der treuesten Speichellecker des Dunklen Lords, mit der raffinierten Schliche, die er sich ausgedacht hatte: Nach außen hin war er immer der etwas dümmliche, ungeschickte Freund der Potters, der ihnen seit der Schulzeit wie ein herrenloser Hund nachrannte. Absolut unauffällig und unverdächtig. Niemals würde jemand ausgerechnet in _ihm_ ihren Geheimniswahrer vermuten! Seine Tarnung war so perfekt, dass selbst Severus, der ihn ja auch seit der Schule kannte, nichts davon geahnt hatte, bis es nun zu spät war. Er wusste zwar, dass Wurmschwanz immer noch mit Lily und James „befreundet" war, aber er hätte niemals vermutet, dass deren Vertrauen in ihn so weit ging, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machen würden. Da hatte es eine Menge Anderer gegeben, die viel eher in Frage gekommen wären.

Und nun suhlte sich Wurmschwanz in der Aussicht, sich mit dem Verrat der Potters an seinen Herrn dessen uneingeschränktes Vertrauen verdient zu haben.

Sofort hatte sich Severus auf den Weg zum Haus der Potters gemacht… aber er war zu spät gekommen. Dem Dunklen Lord war es zwar nicht gelungen, den kleinen Harry zu töten. Dafür aber hatten James und Lily ihr Leben lassen müssen…

An diesem Punkt unterbrach er sich erneut, erhob sich hastig von seinem Platz und ging zum Fenster, wo er regungslos verharrte und in die Finsternis hinaus starrte. So aufgewühlt wie jetzt hatte Evy ihn noch nicht gesehen. Sie konnte an seiner ganzen Körperhaltung sehen, dass jede Faser seines Körpers, jeder Muskel, jede Sehne, zum Zerreißen angespannt war und er nur mit allergrößter Mühe Haltung bewahrte. In diesem Moment wäre sie gerne zu ihm getreten, um ihm irgendwie Trost zu spenden. Aber sie spürte ganz deutlich, dass das jetzt das Schlimmste wäre, was sie tun könnte. Daher blieb sie einfach sitzen und betrachtete ihn unauffällig.

Man hätte schon blind und doof sein müssen um nicht zu merken, dass seine Gefühle für Lily Potter über bloße Freundschaft weit hinaus gingen. Sein ganzes Verhalten ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass er sie geliebt hatte… und es wahrscheinlich sogar noch immer tat…

In diesem Moment straffte er die Schultern und kam wieder an den Tisch zurück. Evelyn erschrak sichtlich über die Gefühle, die sich deutlich in seinem müden Gesicht abzeichneten. Da stritten tiefe Trauer, unvorstellbare Pein, abgrundtiefer Ekel und ungeheure Abscheu um die Vorherrschaft, und es versetzte Evy einen Stich mitten ins Herz hinein, diesen sonst so beherrschten und kontrollierten Mann derart aufgewühlt zu sehen. Aber am meisten schockte sie die Tatsache, dass es ihm im Moment scheinbar nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, dass man seine Gefühle so offen ablesen konnte. Und das war etwas, das absolut nicht zu ihm passte. Was Evy wiederum verdeutlichte, wie nahe ihm dieses Gespräch und die Flut der Erinnerungen gingen…

Sich kurz über die Augen reibend, lehnte er sich schließlich wieder in den Sessel zurück und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort…

Voldemort war fort. Der Krieg war vorbei und die Zaubererwelt atmete auf. Für alle fing ein neues Leben an. Außer für ihn. Er hatte Lily nicht schützen können. Der einzige Mensch, der ihn wirklich gemocht hatte – die Einzige, die in der Lage gewesen war, über seine Fehler hinwegzusehen – die Einzige, die versucht hatte ihm beizustehen und die er in einem Anflug von Kränkung und Scham so gewaltsam von sich gestoßen hatte – die einzige Freundin, die er je hatte – sie war nun tot. Er hatte versagt – mal wieder. Ihr Tod war die Strafe für seine Vergehen. Für seine Sünden. Er hatte die Chance erhalten, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, Buße zu tun – und war gescheitert.

Und seine Schuld war noch nicht mal zur Hälfte getilgt. Denn während alle um ihn herum glaubten, Voldemort sei tot, wusste er es besser. Der Dunkle Lord war vielleicht geschwächt, befand sich in einem todesähnlichen Zustand – aber trotzdem war er nicht tot. Den Beweis dafür trug er auf dem Unterarm. Denn das Dunkle Mal wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Es wurde blasser, verlor an Intensität – aber es war trotzdem noch gut sichtbar vorhanden. Dies hatte er sofort Dumbledore mitgeteilt, der darauf auf die ihm eigene Art reagierte: Mit der Lehrstelle für Zaubertränke band er seinen wertvollen Spion und ehemaligen Schüler an Hogwarts, sodass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit erfahren konnte, wenn sich das Dunkle Mal wieder zu regen begann. Und während alle Welt sich in Sicherheit wähnte, lebte er in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft, jeden Tag mit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords rechnend. Und wissend, was Dumbledore dann von ihm erwarten würde, sollte es soweit kommen…

Siedend heiß fiel Evy das Gespräch mit Dumbledore am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres vor nunmehr acht Jahren ein. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob Voldemort wirklich tot sei und er entschieden verneint hatte. Als sie ihn daraufhin gefragt hatte, wie er sich dessen denn so sicher sein könne, und seine Antwort gewesen war, er habe _verlässliche Quellen_… Professor Snape war also diese Quelle, und war sie bis zum heutigen Tag…

Mit einem tonlosen, aber sichtbaren Seufzen ließ er sich in den Sessel zurücksinken.

Er war fertig, in mehr als einer Hinsicht…

* * *

Inzwischen brach der Morgen an und es begann hell zu werden. Kurz wanderte Evys Blick zum Fenster, nur um festzustellen, dass es nach wie vor heftig schneite.

Dann glitt ihr Blick wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Professor. Er hatte die ganze Nacht geredet, und man sah ihm die letzten Stunden deutlich an. Er wirkte müde, erschöpft und vollkommen ausgelaugt. Aber auch erleichtert. Er sah aus, als sei ihm eine Zentnerlast von der Seele genommen worden.

Evy lächelte. Das Gespräch hatte ihm also wirklich gut getan, genauso wie sie es sich erhofft hatte…

Plötzlich wurde Evy mit Nachdruck ihrer vollen Blase gewahr. Peinlich berührt über diese Tatsache, stieg ihr eine feine Röte ins Gesicht und mit einem genuschelten „Würden Sie mich kurz entschuldigen?" verschwand sie ins Badezimmer. Als sie ihrem dringenden Bedürfnis nachgekommen war, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Sie erschrak bei dem Anblick. Auch an ihr war die vergangene Nacht nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen und sah insgesamt so aus, als sei _sie_ es gewesen, die ihr Leben so schonungslos vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

Während sie sich musterte, dachte sie über die letzten Stunden nach. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht Dinge über ihren Mentor erfahren, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er trug das Dunkle Mal… war ein Todesser… hatte in Voldemorts Namen viele schreckliche Dinge getan… war dann auf die Seite des Lichts zurückgekehrt… hatte für die gute Seite spioniert… jeden Tag aufs Neue sein Leben riskiert… unglaubliche Leiden erdulden müssen, körperlicher wie seelischer Natur…

Sie lächelte. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn hassen und verachten müssen, für all die schlimmen Dinge, die er getan hatte. Aber sie _tat_ es nicht. Sie _konnte_ und _wollte_ es auch nicht. Denn er hatte seine Fehler eingesehen und dafür bezahlt. Er hätte es sich so einfach machen können. Statt sich Dumbledore zu offenbaren, hätte er einfach fliehen und sich irgendwo verkriechen können, wie unzählige Andere es getan hatten. Er hätte nach dem Tod seiner ehemals besten Freundin und der Frau, die er offenbar liebte, den Weg wählen können, den ihr Vater gewählt hatte: Den der Feiglinge. Er hätte seinem Leben mit einem Fluch oder einem Zaubertrank ein schnelles und schmerzfreies Ende setzen können. Aber das hatte er nicht getan, weder damals noch heute. Er verleugnete seine Fehler nicht, spielte sie nicht herunter und versuchte auch nicht, der Welt um sich herum die Schuld an seinem Schicksal zu geben. Er bewies Anstand und Charakter, indem er zu seinen Verfehlungen stand und für sie büßte. Er hatte damals gebüßt und er tat es noch immer. Und das tat er mit so viel Haltung und Würde, dass Evy gar nicht anders konnte, als diesen außergewöhnlichen Mann zu bewundern. Hatte sie ihn bisher für sein Genie, für seine Fähigkeiten verehrt, tat sie es nun für seinen Mut und seinen aufrechten Charakter.

Sie spürte, wie sich plötzlich ein Gefühl des Stolzes in ihr ausbreitete. Stolz darüber, dass ihr die Ehre zuteilwurde, von den unglaublichen Opfern erfahren zu dürfen, die dieser Mann für die Zaubererwelt erbracht hatte. Dass er ein Todesser war, spielte für sie nun nur noch eine Nebenrolle. Denn in ihren Augen war er keiner mehr. Er trug zwar nach wie vor das Dunkle Mal, aber er lebte nicht mehr das, wofür es stand. Er bereute aufrichtig und hatte das offenbar schon mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt. Er war für Evy ein lebendes Beispiel dafür, dass es tatsächlich gut war, jedem Menschen eine zweite Chance einzuräumen…

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer verließ sie ihr Badezimmer. Professor Snape saß noch genauso da, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte…

Als sie in sein Blickfeld kam und sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte, sah er sie abwartend an. „Nun denn… dann fangen Sie mal an." Völlig verdattert starrte Evy ihn an. „Wie bitte?" „Ihre Fragen. Fangen Sie an." „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Sir!" Der Anflug eines amüsierten Grinsens hob seine Mundwinkel. „Ich kenne Sie jetzt lange genug, Miss Callahan. Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, dass Sie sich mehrfach fast die Zunge abgebissen haben, bei dem Versuch, den Mund zu halten. Sie haben es über mehrere Stunden geschafft, wirklich nur zuzuhören! Für Ihre Verhältnisse ist das absolut rekordverdächtig und ich bin durchaus bereit, das zu honorieren. Also los schon, stellen Sie mir die Fragen, die Ihnen so auf der Seele brennen!"

Absolut fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Dieser Mann war wirklich unglaublich! Selbst nach einer Nacht wie dieser, die bis zum Bersten angefüllt war mit den unmöglichsten Enthüllungen, schaffte er es immer noch, sie zu verblüffen.

Mit dem verlegenen Lächeln eines Kindes, das mit der Hand in der Keksdose ertappt wird, sah sie ihn an. „Naja, da gibt es schon noch die ein oder andere Frage…" Der ungeduldige Blick, den sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit in all seinen Variationen kannte, war seine einzige Antwort darauf.

„Schon gut, schon gut… Also diese Prophezeiung, die Sie erwähnten… ist sie ernst zu nehmen?"

Er seufzte und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Nun ja, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als grundsätzlich alles, was mit Wahrsagerei zu tun hat, ernst zu nehmen ist. Es kommt auf die Auslegung an und darauf, ob man an so etwas wie Vorsehung und Schicksal glaubt. Aber meine Meinung ist in diesem Fall völlig unerheblich, genauso wie ihre. Wichtig ist hier nur die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Prophezeiung ernst nimmt." „Sie wollen also sagen, dass, sobald er zurück ist, er beenden wird, was er in jener Nacht angefangen hat?" Er nickte grimmig. „Er wird alles daran setzen, den Jungen zu töten. Aber es wird ihm nicht gelingen." Erstaunt hob Evy die Augenbrauen. „Wieso sind Sie sich da so sicher, Sir?" Ein zutiefst entschlossener Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Weil ich es verhindern werde."

Diese Ankündigung verblüffte Evy derart, dass sie nur mit offenem Mund staunen konnte. Er fühlte sich durch diesen Blick offenbar zu einer Erklärung genötigt, denn er wartete nicht einmal eine Entgegnung ab bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe Dumbledore damals gebeten, Lily und ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Er hat sein Möglichstes dazu getan und es hat trotzdem nichts genützt. Ich habe auch alles versucht, was in meiner Macht stand, und konnte sie nicht retten. In jener Nacht habe ich Dumbledore, aber in erster Linie Lily versprochen, Harry zu beschützen, solange ich lebe. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich einhalten… Wegen meiner Fehler haben viele unschuldige Menschen ihr Leben verloren, Miss Callahan. Unter anderem der einzige Mensch, der mich je als Freund betrachtet hat… Es ist genug… Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass auch noch Lilys Sohn für meine Vergehen büßen muss…"

„Und wenn Sie ihn nicht schützen können?" „…Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln…" Sie schluckte schwer. „Auch… wenn das Ihren Tod bedeuten sollte?"

Er sah sie fest an und nickte. „Dann soll es eben so sein… Miss Callahan, ich habe Dinge getan, für die ich in Askaban auf den Kuss des Dementors warten müsste, gäbe es Dumbledore nicht. Aber das würde im Grunde auch keinen großen Unterschied machen, denn meine Seele gehört mir schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe sie vor vielen Jahren gegen ein bisschen Macht eingetauscht – und nun zahle ich den Preis dafür. Mein Leben ist bereits verwirkt… Dass ich überhaupt hier mit Ihnen sitzen kann, verdanke ich einzig und allein Dumbledores Weitsicht. Er gab mir eine Möglichkeit, Buße zu tun. Und Harrys Leben zu schützen ist ein Teil dieser Buße… Sollte diese Prophezeiung tatsächlich zutreffen, wird Harry eines Tages derjenige sein, der den Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal vernichtet. Und sollte mein Tod dazu beitragen, dass dem Jungen dies gelingt, bin ich gerne bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen…"

Obwohl sie entsetzt war, konnte Evy einfach nicht umhin, diesen Mann für seinen Mut und seine beinahe grenzenlose Stärke zu bewundern. Da saß er und sprach mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit über die Möglichkeit seines Todes, wie andere Leute übers Wetter sprechen würden… Sie wollte diesem einzigartigen Mann unbedingt helfen, ihm irgendwie einen Teil seiner schweren Last abnehmen! Wenn Sie nur gewusst hätte, wie…

Schließlich merkte sie, dass er sie abwartend ansah. „Was wollen Sie noch wissen?"

Nackte Angst kroch in Evy hoch. Da gab es diese eine Frage, die an ihr nagte, seit er ihr das Dunkle Mal offenbart hatte. Die Frage, die sie eigentlich schon seit neun Jahren beschäftigte, von der sie allerdings nie geglaubt hätte, sie jemals stellen zu können. Und was ihr jetzt eine Scheißangst einjagte, war nicht die Furcht vor der Frage selbst, sondern vor seiner Antwort…

Sie straffte die Schultern, versuchte ihm fest in die Augen zu sehen und begann dann mit leicht zittriger Stimme zu sprechen. „In der Zeit, die Sie als Spion für Dumbledore tätig waren… haben Sie da auch noch… Dinge für Voldemort getan? Folter und dergleichen?" Ein lauernder Ausdruck trat in seinen Blick. „Das musste ich… Um weiter glaubwürdig zu erscheinen und um das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords nicht zu verlieren… Worauf genau wollen Sie hinaus, Miss Callahan?" Evy holte tief Luft und ihre Stimme zitterte noch heftiger, als sie schließlich antwortete. „Haben Sie in dieser Zeit… auch… Auroren gefoltert…?"

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz und ließ ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Er wusste genau, worauf sie hinauswollte. Und es traf ihn umso heftiger, weil er mit genau dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hatte… „Sie wollen von mir wissen, ob ich zu den Todessern gehöre, die für das Schicksal Ihres Bruders verantwortlich sind."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine klare, nüchterne Feststellung. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den Evy nicht benennen konnte, beruhigte sie diese Sachlichkeit…

Mit einem grauenvollen Gefühl der Beklommenheit nickte sie nur. Für einen Moment wanderten seine Augen einmal durchs komplette Zimmer, bevor sie sich schließlich mit verstörender Intensität in ihre bohrten.

„Als Sie mir damals vom Schicksal Ihres Bruders erzählten, habe ich noch am selben Abend Dumbledore gebeten, seine Beziehungen zum Ministerium spielen zu lassen, um genaueres über den Vorfall zu erfahren. Und nach dem, was er in Erfahrung brachte, wurden wohl einige Kameraden Ihres Bruders in jener Nacht das Opfer von… Leichenfresserei. Stimmt das, Miss Callahan?" Evelyn nickte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich ein Dutzend Klapperschlangen in ihren Eingeweiden winden.

Sofort wich ein Großteil der Anspannung aus seinem Gesicht und in einem für seine Verhältnisse sehr sanften Tonfall fuhr er fort. „Dann kann ich Sie beruhigen, Miss. Mir ist bisher nur ein einziger Mensch begegnet, der diese… abscheulichen Praktiken favorisiert, und das ist Bellatrix Lestrange. Und das einzige Mal, dass ich zusammen mit ihr auf Auroren gestoßen bin, war bei diesem von Dumbledore inszenierten Angriff, infolgedessen ich gemeinsam mit ihr nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Und an diesem Abend kam nicht ein einziger Auror zu Schaden."

Er hörte, wie sie erleichtert aufatmete und setzte leise hinzu: „Keine Sorge, Miss. Ich habe damals einige Leben zerstört… aber das Ihres Bruders gehört nicht dazu…"

Nun konnte Evy ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, und Glückseligkeit durchströmte sie bis in jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers. Tränen der Freude traten in ihre Augen, als sie die Hände vor den Mund schlug und nichts außer einem gehauchten „Danke!" über ihre Lippen kam.

Bestürzt und verwirrt legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Wofür danken Sie mir, Miss Callahan?"

Mit erstickter Stimme stammelte sie: „Dafür, dass ich Sie weiterhin gern haben darf!" Und mit diesen Worten brachen sich die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen Bahn und sie stürzte an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich an die Tür lehnte und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

Sie war so dankbar… so unendlich dankbar! Denn mit grauenvoller Heftigkeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihm alles hätte verzeihen können, was sie in dieser Nacht erfahren hatte… bis auf das. Wenn er etwas mit dem Schicksal ihres Bruders zu tun gehabt hätte… niemals wäre sie damit zurecht gekommen… und letztlich wäre passiert, wovor sie solche Angst hatte: Sie hätte ihn gehasst… Diesen Mann, dem sie so viel Respekt und Hochachtung entgegenbrachte – nach dieser Nacht mehr denn je -, hätte sie nur noch hassen können…

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich wieder gefasst, und sie stand auf, um wieder nach nebenan zu gehen. Als sie aus der Badezimmertür trat, hatte sich seine Haltung nicht verändert, außer dass er vielleicht etwas angespannter wirkte, als noch vor ihrem Gefühlsausbruch. Es war offensichtlich, dass er damit nicht wirklich zurechtkam, und Evy war insgeheim dankbar, dass sie in seinem Rücken stand und er so ihr verheultes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich, damit er von ihrer plötzlichen Anwesenheit nicht überrumpelt wurde. Denn da war noch eine Sache, die sie brennend interessierte…

„Dürfte ich Ihnen noch eine einzige Frage stellen, Professor?"

Er wandte den Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung und nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Miss Callahan." Sie trat näher an ihn heran, blieb aber in seinem Rücken. „Als wir unsere Schachpartie begannen, habe ich Sie nach den Longbottoms gefragt." Er nickte bestätigend. „Nun, ich hatte Sie gefragt, woher Sie die beiden kennen und warum Sie sie besuchen… Die Frage nach dem _Woher_ haben Sie mir beantwortet… Aber nicht die nach dem _Warum_… Denn Sie haben mit der Folterung der Beiden nichts zu tun, nicht wahr? Das war schließlich nach Voldemorts Verschwinden…"

Er wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber die Worte kamen nicht. Nach einem unsicheren Räuspern versuchte er es erneut. „Da haben Sie recht… Mit der Folterung von Frank und Alice Longbottom habe ich nicht das Geringste zu tun…" „Warum besuchen Sie sie dann so regelmäßig?"

Inzwischen stand sie genau hinter ihm, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme erfüllt von Trauer und größter Pein. „Damit ich niemals vergesse, was ich bin…"

In diesem Moment geschah es. Evy konnte es spüren, ganz tief in ihrem Inneren. Dieser Satz war es, der die letzten Grenzen aufhob und ihn ihr näher brachte, als irgendeinen anderen Menschen. Dieser Augenblick war es, der ihr offenbarte, dass sich ihre Gefühle für ihn nun in Sphären bewegten, die mit bloßem Respekt nichts mehr zu tun hatten. Sie hatte ihn Stunden zuvor als Freund bezeichnet. Nun wurde ihr mit aller Heftigkeit bewusst, dass daraus in jener Nacht weit mehr geworden war. Sie empfand mehr für ihn, als für sonst jemanden, und sie wollte ihm dies auch zeigen…

Allen Mut zusammennehmend, legte sie ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern… Er zuckte unter dieser völlig unerwarteten Berührung zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, und nur ihr sanfter Druck verhinderte, dass er aufsprang. ‚_Großer Merlin, wie wenig menschliche Nähe war dieser Mann gewöhnt, dass ihn eine so simple Berührung derart aus der Fassung brachte?!_' Es brach ihr fast das Herz…

Sie konnte spüren, wie sehr ihn die Situation überforderte. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig und sie glaubte, seinen heftigen Hetzschlag hören zu können. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur ihr eigener…

Ein völlig verstörtes „Was…?" war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

Weiterhin sanften Druck auf seine Schultern ausübend, räusperte sie sich und sprach in leisem, sanftem Ton: „Als Sie mir von ihren regelmäßigen Besuchen bei den Longbottoms erzählten, habe ich Sie als hochanständig, edel und selbstlos bezeichnet. Drei einfache, aber sehr ernst gemeinte Worte, die das alles hier in Gang gesetzt haben. Hätte ich das nicht zu Ihnen gesagt, hätte dieses Gespräch wohl niemals stattgefunden, habe ich recht?" Als er nun bestätigend nickte konnte sie fühlen, wie sich die Anspannung in ihm langsam löste. Sie lächelte, als sie weitersprach. „Nun, ich war noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt, dass ich meine vorlaute Klappe nicht halten konnte, Sir. Und ich werde sie auch jetzt nicht halten, im Gegenteil. Hören Sie genau zu, damit Sie es nie vergessen: Sie sind in meinen Augen der hochanständigste, edelste und selbstloseste Mensch den ich kenne… Bisher habe ich Sie immer wegen Ihres Genies und Ihrer Fähigkeiten verehrt. Nun, seit heute Nacht kommen allergrößte Hochachtung und Bewunderung für Ihren Mut, Ihre unglaubliche Charakterstärke und Ihre Ehrenhaftigkeit hinzu… Ich habe Sie im Laufe dieses Abends als Freund bezeichnet. Das meine ich nun mehr denn je, und es würde mich unsagbar glücklich machen, wenn Sie in mir auch eine Freundin sehen könnten… Ich bin stolz, Sie kennen zu dürfen, Severus Snape…"

Was ihre Worte in ihm auslösten, konnte sie bestenfalls erahnen.

Wie vom Donner gerührt saß er einfach nur da. Sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt und er wirkte insgesamt sehr gefasst auf Evy. Daher traf sie das folgende Geschehen umso heftiger.

Mehrfach holte er tief Luft, und sie glaubte schon, er würde etwas auf ihre Worte erwidern… als ihr bewusst wurde, dass seine Schultern unter ihren Händen heftig zu beben begannen…

Er weinte stumme Tränen…

Kein einziger Laut war zu hören, was diesen Moment für Evy noch intensiver machte. Selbst jetzt achtete er noch so sehr auf seine Selbstbeherrschung, dass er noch nicht einmal zuließ, dass sie ihn weinen hörte. Dass er überhaupt in ihrer Gegenwart so viel Gefühl offenbarte, war für Evy ein Zeichen, dass er ihre Bitte um seine Freundschaft angenommen hatte…

Während ihre Hände weiterhin auf seinen Schultern ruhten, wuchsen ihre Gefühle für ihn ins Unermessliche, und das bekam noch eine Steigerung, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, wie er unsicher seine rechte Hand hob und sie zu der ihren führte. Zittrig und ungeschickt, weil derartige Berührungen nicht gewohnt, nahm er ihre Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter ruhte, zaghaft in seine. Und erst als sie der Berührung entgegenkam und seine nervös zitternden Finger sanft drückte, löste sich die Anspannung in ihm auf und er verstärkte den liebevollen Griff um ihre Hand…

Evy hatte später keine Erinnerung daran, wie lange sie einander so hielten. Es hätten Stunden, aber auch bloß Minuten gewesen sein können. Aber das war auch vollkommen gleichgültig.

In diesem Moment stand für beide die Zeit still.

Als sie sich am Nachmittag zufällig begegneten, waren sie noch Professor und Schülerin. Jetzt, circa zwölf Stunden später, waren sie Vertraute… und Freunde fürs Leben…

* * *

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 **

_heute_

Ein leises Klicken in ihrem Rücken ließ Evy aus ihren tiefen Gedanken hochschrecken. Irritiert sah sie sich um, konnte aber nicht feststellen, woher das merkwürdige Geräusch kam. Da entdeckte sie eine Bewegung am Fenster und stand auf, um sich das näher anzusehen.

Draußen, im strömenden Regen, saß eine kaum handgroße Eule und klickerte ungeduldig mit ihrem Schnabel an die Scheibe. Rasch öffnete Evy das Fenster und hob den tropfnassen Winzling in die warme Küche.

Die Winzeule hatte ein mehrfach gefaltetes Stück Pergament an ihr Bein gebunden, welches sie Evy nun erwartungsvoll hinhielt. Schnell band sie den Brief los, und während die Eule fröhlich schuhute und dankbar an dem Vollkornkeks zu knabbern begann, den Evy ihr in die Kralle gesteckt hatte, begann diese das Pergament mit zittrigen Fingern auseinander zu falten. Sofort stach ihr Severus' kleine, aber klare und saubere Handschrift ins Auge und sie atmete erleichtert aus.

Die Nachricht war sehr kurz, aber es bedarf nicht immer vieler Worte um das Wesentliche auszudrücken.

_Alles lief gut. Muss für Dumbledore noch Erkundigungen einholen. Komme morgen Abend zurück._

_S._

Für einen Fremden hätte diese Nachricht sicher sehr unpersönlich gewirkt, aber Evy wusste, dass er sich so knapp und ungenau ausdrücken musste für den Fall, dass die Eule abgefangen wurde und die Botschaft in die falschen Hände fiel. Dass er ihr überhaupt eine Nachricht zukommen ließ, in der er sie über seinen Verbleib informierte, machte sie unendlich stolz und glücklich…

Inzwischen hatte die Eule aufgegessen und flatterte zum Fenster hinüber. Als Evy sie in die Hand nahm um sie hinauszusetzen, fiel ihr ein Band auf, das der Winzling um den Hals trug. Neugierig besah sie sich das aus der Nähe. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass es keine der Schuleulen war, sondern eine Boteneule aus einer kleinen, aber bekannten Eulerei im Schwarzwald.

‚_Schwarzwald?_', schoss es Evy verwirrt durch den Kopf. ‚_Was_ _tut Severus denn ausgerechnet da?_'

Während sie die Winzeule in die Nacht hinaus flattern ließ und das Fenster schnell wieder schloss, dachte Evy über die Nachricht nach. Welche Informationen konnte Dumbledore denn ausgerechnet im Schwarzwald vermuten?

Schulterzuckend hob sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte damit dreimal auf das Stück Pergament, das sich daraufhin sofort in Rauch auflöste. So tat sie es immer, wenn er ihr eine Nachricht zukommen ließ. Sicher ist sicher…

Jetzt, nachdem Evy wusste, dass mit Severus soweit alles in Ordnung war und er in wenigen Stunden wieder hier sein würde, machte sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit in ihr breit. Schnell wusch sie noch ihre Teetasse aus und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben, glücklich darüber, dass sie nun beruhigt schlafen konnte…

Es ging ihm gut. Und nur das zählte…

* * *

tbc

* * *

**So, ich hoffe, ihr habt es bis hierhin geschafft, ohne abzuschalten oder einzuschlafen. ;)**

**Nächste Woche geht es weiter mit Evys allererster Zaubertrankstunde unter unserem geliebten Professor Snape! ;)**

**Bis dahin wünsch ich euch alles Liebe. Eure Kaddi**

37


	6. Wie man den Tod verkorkt

**Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! ;)**

**Hier kommt sie also: Evys erste Zaubertrankstunde bei Severus! ;) Wie versprochen. Zwar mit zwei Tagen Verspätung, aber besser spät als nie, oder? :))**

**Ihr werdet feststellen, dass sich Severus' Verhalten etwas von dem unterscheidet, das wir von ihm gewohnt sind. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sich sein Verhalten nicht grundlegend von dem aller jungen Lehrer unterscheidet, die zum Beginn ihrer Karriere noch weitaus motivierter und engagierter sind, als das in späteren Zeiten der Fall ist - wenn sie nämlich auf dem harten Boden der Realität angekommen sind... **

**Ich habe also mit sehr viel Liebe versucht, ein Bild von einem 24jährigen, noch relativ motivierten Severus Snape zu zeichnen, der aber trotz allem _dem _Professor Snape gerecht wird, den wir alle kennen und lieben... Ich hoffe, dass mir diese Gratwanderung gelungen ist und würde mich diesbezüglich sehr über ein paar Meinungsäußerungen eurerseits freuen! ;)**

**Und nun - genug gequatscht! Lasst uns Tränke brauen!**

* * *

Erste Lektionen

oder

Wie man den Tod verkorkt

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 **

_heute_

Am nächsten Morgen hatte der Regen aufgehört und die Hitze des Vortages zurückgebracht. Allerdings war der Himmel nach wie vor grau verhangen und es sah nicht danach aus, als wolle sich die Sonne so schnell wieder blicken lassen.

Als Evy gegen zehn Uhr erwachte, fühlte sie sich frisch und ausgeruht. Sie hatte hervorragend geschlafen, nachdem sie sich nun keine Sorgen mehr wegen Severus' Verbleib zu machen brauchte. Sich streckend und wie eine Katze räkelnd, genoss sie noch für einen Augenblick diesen wunderschönen Moment kurz nach dem Aufwachen, dann warf sie die Decke zurück und schwang sich mit neugewonnenem Elan aus dem Bett. Irgendwie hatte sie es im Gefühl, dass heute ein guter Tag werden würde…

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche, während der sie eine sehr falsche, dafür aber umso lautere und leidenschaftlichere Version von Cyndi Laupers „Good enough" trällerte, stand Evy etwas unentschlossen vor ihrem geöffneten Kleiderschrank. Nichts gefiel ihr so recht, nichts wollte zu ihrer guten Laune passen. ‚_Das kommt davon, wenn man zu viel zur Auswahl hat!_', flüsterte ihr die zeitweise sehr gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu, die sich heute Morgen mal wieder verdächtig nach Severus anhörte...

Evy hatte schon eine bissige Entgegnung für diese lästige Stimme auf den Lippen, als ihr genau das richtige Outfit ins Auge sprang. Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen griff sie nach einem giftgrünen, ärmellosen Sommerkleid und mit Silberfäden durchwirkten Sandalen. Muggelkleidung, definitiv. Aber das hielt sie keineswegs davon ab, sie anzuziehen. Sein Blick, wenn er sie heute Abend darin sehen würde, war es jetzt schon wert…

Mit einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel trat sie auf den Flur hinaus, wo sie fast in Remus hineingelaufen wäre. „Oh, guten Morgen, Schönheit!", begrüßte er sie strahlend. „Morgen, Remus! Du hast ja gute Laune!", lachte Evy und erwiderte seine warme Umarmung. „Naja, ich hab gut geschlafen.", erklärte er lächelnd. „Du wirkst aber auch sehr befreit. Hast du noch Nachricht von Severus erhalten?" „Ja, heute Nacht kam eine Eule. Es geht ihm gut und er kommt heute Abend her." Remus atmete auf und Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auch wenn Severus und er keine Freunde waren, hatte er sich trotzdem Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

„Merlin sei Dank. Dann wirst du diesen Tag ja vielleicht mal genießen können. Und es kehrt ein bisschen Ruhe ein!" Ein fragender Blick traf ihn. „Ach, Moody – du weißt schon. Er geht fast auf dem Zahnfleisch, weil er seit nun beinahe drei Tagen zum Nichtstun verdonnert ist. Und das macht ihn noch unleidlicher, als er ohnehin schon ist." Evy grinste. Der gute Moody! Auror durch und durch, vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle – leider gepaart mit einem extremen Verfolgungswahn, was den Umgang mit ihm zeitweise etwas schwierig gestaltete. Und sein magisches Auge war Evy unheimlich. Immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie damit durchleuchtete – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Remus lächelte sie an und wandte sich zur Treppe hin, als Evy ihn am Arm packte. „Remus… Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Neugierig sah er sie an. „Klar, jeden." Etwas verlegen trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht… würdest du dann bitte nichts davon sagen, dass Severus heute Abend hier erscheint? Sie würden dann wissen wollen, woher du das weißt und... ach, ich habe einfach keine Lust auf einen von Mr. Blacks blöden Kommentaren. Dafür ist meine Laune heute Morgen einfach zu gut. Geht das in Ordnung?" Remus grinste entwaffnend. „Kein Thema. Die werden es sowieso früh genug merken, wenn er kommt. Und sollte ihm doch noch etwas dazwischen kommen, hat wenigstens niemand im Voraus die Pferde scheu gemacht." Evy lächelte dankbar. „Du bist der Beste, Remus!" Augenzwinkernd entgegnete er: „Weiß ich doch! Komm, lass uns zum Frühstück gehen, falls uns die Bande noch was übrig gelassen hat!" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Evys Kleid. „Nimm lieber was zum Überziehen mit. Tonks hat vorhin einen Ventilationszauber über die Küche gesprochen und dabei mächtig übertrieben. Es ist recht kühl da unten!" Lachend nickte Evy, und während Remus schon mal vorging, holte sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer noch schnell eine graue Wollweste…

* * *

Als Evy in die Küche trat, merkte sie schnell, dass Remus nicht übertrieben hatte, was Tonks' Zauber anging: Es war wirklich gut kühl, fast schon an der Grenze zu frostig. Unwillkürlich schlang sie die Arme um sich und trat an den Esstisch, an dem sich fast alle Hausbewohner versammelt hatten. „Morgen, Professor!", wurde sie freudig von ihren Schülern begrüßt. Tonks, die ihre Zähne gerade genüsslich in ein dick mit Nougatcreme bestrichenes Brötchen versenkte, winkte ihr lediglich mit strahlendem Lächeln zu. Sirius, den Blick fest auf seinen Tee gerichtet, murmelte ein distanziertes „Guten Morgen, Miss Callahan!", was Evy mit einem mindestens genauso reservierten „Guten Morgen, Mr. Black!" erwiderte, während sie sich neben Remus auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ und von Hermine die angebotene Kaffeekanne entgegen nahm. Evy und Sirius waren im vergangenen Jahr mehrfach aneinander geraten und er hatte auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass man in Evys Gegenwart besser nicht allzu abfällig über Severus sprach, wenn man nicht den Wunsch hegte, eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes zu sterben. Seitdem enthielt er sich so gut es möglich war jeglichen Kommentars und wägte jedes Wort sorgfältig ab – selbst beim Morgengruß…!

Die anderen am Tisch bemerkten das schon gar nicht mehr, bis auf Remus und Tonks, die immer wieder darüber grinsen mussten. Evy hatte es fertig gebracht, Sirius mehr das Fürchten zu lehren, als zwölf Jahre Askaban das geschafft hatten…

Molly Weasley kam gerade in die Küche. Mit einem Staubwedel, einem Tuch und Möbelpolitur bewaffnet, wollte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen, als sie der beiden Nachzügler am Frühstückstisch gewahr wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Evelyn! Remus! Ich dachte schon daran, euch Kreacher nach oben zu schicken! Verschlafen die den halben Tag!" „Es sind Ferien, Molly!", entgegnete Evy entrüstet, wofür sie zustimmende Blicke ihrer Schüler erntete. „Trotzdem muss man die nicht im Bett verbringen!", schimpfte Molly weiter, aber ein belustigtes Augenzwinkern verriet, dass sie ihre Rede nicht allzu ernst meinte. Geschäftig trat sie an den Herd heran und schwang den Zauberstab. Sofort begann eine große Schöpfkelle aus einer blauen Schüssel flüssigen Pfannkuchenteig in eine Bratpfanne zu füllen. „Wie viele Pfannkuchen wollt ihr denn?"

Remus hob begeistert den Kopf von seiner Kaffeetasse. „Mindestens drei, Molly! Ich hab Hunger wie ein Wolf!" Allgemeines Gelächter folgte auf seinen gelungenen Scherz. „Und Sie, Evelyn?", fragte Molly, während sie in das Gelächter einstimmte. Doch Evy winkte ab. „Für mich nichts, Molly. Sie wissen doch, dass ich morgens nichts esse." Molly zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen kraus. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber deshalb gebe ich noch lange nicht auf. Sie müssen doch etwas essen, meine Liebe! Das Frühstück ist schließlich…" „- die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!", beendeten ihre vier anwesenden Kinder den Satz lachend. Dabei entging ihr allerdings, dass Fred und George theatralisch mit den Augen rollten… „Ganz recht!", nickte Molly vehement und begann, die fertigen Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller zu häufen.

Evy lächelte. Sie fand es rührend, wie Molly immer wieder versuchte, sie zum Frühstücken zu überreden. „Ich weiß, Molly. Und ich bin Ihnen auch dankbar für Ihre Fürsorge. Aber ich bekomme direkt nach dem Aufstehen einfach nichts runter. In einer Stunde vielleicht, aber jetzt – keine Chance. Mir reicht mein Kaffee." Und diesem widmete sie sich nun mit einem hingebungsvollen Seufzer, was Remus mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Dieser ließ daraufhin seinen Blick über den Frühstückstisch schweifen. „Wo steckt eigentlich Mad-Eye?" „Der hat sich mit dem Tagespropheten in die Bibliothek verzogen!", antwortete George mit einem respektlosen Grinsen. „Große Menschenansammlungen machen ihn immer noch nervös!" „Für einen Auroren ist der Gute aber ganz schön schreckhaft", witzelte sein Zwillingsbruder, was ihm prompt einen vernichtenden Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte.

Mehr blieb den Jungs aber – Merlin sei Dank! – erspart, denn in diesem Moment wurden alle durch ein merkwürdiges Geräusch am Küchenfenster hochgeschreckt. Evy, die direkt davor saß, drehte sich schwungvoll auf ihrem Stuhl um und erblickte sofort den Urheber des Geräuschs: Vor dem Fenster saß ein großer schwarzer Rabe, der mit seinem Schnabel an die Scheibe klopfte und um Einlass bat.

Während Evy aufstand, um dem ungewöhnlichen Gast aufzumachen, reckten alle anderen neugierig die Hälse, da sie den Vogel bisher noch nicht gesehen hatten.

Als das Fenster offen war, erkannte Evy, dass an einem Bein des Raben ein Brief befestigt war und sofort hielt sie ihm den Arm hin, damit er darauf sprang und sie ihn herein heben konnte. Mit dem gewaltigen Vogel auf dem Unterarm ließ sich Evy wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Alle anderen starrten den nicht gerade alltäglichen Briefboten an. „Großer Merlin, wer schickt denn einen _Raben_ als Boten?", entfuhr es Tonks, die vor Neugierde sogar ihr Brötchen links liegen ließ.

Evy dagegen schien keineswegs überrascht zu sein. Ganz unbefangen begann sie, dem Raben das Brustgefieder zu kraulen und lächelte in die Runde. „Der gehört Dumbledore. Zumindest vermute ich das, weil ich ihn schon mehrmals auf dessen Schreibtisch sitzen sah, wenn ich in sein Büro kam." Dann grinste sie den Vogel an. „Du bist ganz schön schwer, mein Freund." Und als habe der Vogel den Sinn ihrer Worte verstanden, begann er sofort ihren Arm hinaufzuklettern, um sich dann auf ihrer Schulter niederzulassen. „Ich nehm ihm mal den Brief ab", bot sich Remus an. Doch als er seine Hände den Beinen des Raben näherte, fuhr dieser herum und hackte mit dem Schnabel nach Remus' Fingern, die dieser schnell wieder wegzog.

„Woah! Der Gute lässt sich wohl nicht von jedem anfassen!", entfuhr es Harry, der den großen Vogel mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen ansah. Irgendetwas an diesem Tier kam ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor und das behagte ihm gar nicht…

Doch Remus fand das Verhalten des Vogels gar nicht seltsam. „Tiere spüren den Werwolf in mir. Seine Reaktion ist nur natürlich. Besser, du löst den Brief, Evy!" Diese nickte und sofort hielt ihr der Rabe erwartungsvoll sein linkes Bein hin. Völlig widerstandslos ließ er sich den Brief abnehmen und während Evy diesen zu entfalten begann, kam Molly Weasley mit einer kleinen Schüssel kalten Wassers an den Tisch. „Hier, für den eifrigen Boten!", sagte sie lächelnd und stellte die Schüssel in der Nähe des Tieres ab. Dieses beäugte das Dargebotene kritisch und wandte dann den Kopf ab. Die Mädchen am Tisch mussten grinsen. „Scheinbar mag er kein Wasser!" „Vielleicht ist er wählerisch und trinkt wie Madame Maximes fliegende Pferde bloß Single Malt Whisky!", rief Ron lachend, was für neuerliches Gelächter sorgte.

Tonks, die Evy beim Lesen beobachtete, fragte nun neugierig: „Und? Ist der Brief von Dumbledore?" Evy sah auf. „Nein, er ist von Severus!" Vielstimmiges Gemurmel erhob sich am Tisch. „Und als Brief würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. Nur eine Mitteilung, dass er heute Abend gegen acht Uhr herkommt." Und mit diesen Worten reichte sie das Pergament an Remus weiter, der es las und an den Nächsten übergab. „Der gute Severus. Wortkarg wie eh und je.", beschied Tonks, als sie die Nachricht auch gelesen hatte. „Na ja.", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Viel mehr konnte er ja auch nicht schreiben. Wenn der Brief in die falschen Hände fällt, ist jedes Wort schon zu viel." Zustimmend nickten alle, bloß Sirius sah misstrauisch auf das Pergament hinab und dann auf den Boten, der es überbracht hatte.

„Ich frage mich bloß, weshalb er diesen merkwürdigen Vogel schickt, statt einer Eule." Evy, der Sirius' bissiger Tonfall nicht entgangen war, runzelte alarmiert die Stirn und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Das ist ja wohl logisch, Mr. Black. Raben oder Krähen fallen hierzulande tagsüber weitaus weniger auf als Eulen! Besonders in London. Ein Muggel oder andere Zauberer achten wohl kaum auf einen Raben. Aber eine Eule weckt immer das Interesse. Wissen Sie, es gibt auch noch Menschen, die _mitdenken_…" Sirius hatte schon eine unfeine Erwiderung auf den Lippen, als ihn plötzlich der Blick des Raben traf und ihn augenblicklich verstummen ließ. Im Blick dieses Tieres lag etwas… Bestimmendes, etwas, dem man sich nicht widersetzte. Sirius schüttelte sich leicht. Dieser Vogel war ihm definitiv unheimlich…

Während der Rest mehr oder weniger unverhohlen über Evys Zurechtweisung grinste, widmete sich diese wieder ihrem Kaffee. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Eben hatte sie noch darüber nachgedacht, ob es fair war, dem Rest des Ordens ihr Wissen über Severus' Verbleib vorzuenthalten, und nun nahm dieser ihr das Problem selbst ab, indem er dem Orden eine offizielle Nachricht zukommen ließ. Er war wirklich einmalig…

In dem Moment geschah etwas zutiefst Merkwürdiges: Der Rabe – der nach wie vor auf Evys Schulter saß – beobachtete scheinbar sehr interessiert, wie sie die dampfende Tasse zu den Lippen führte, legte den Kopf etwas schräg und kniff ihr vorsichtig – beinahe _zärtlich_ – ins Ohr! Überrascht sah Evy zu dem Vogel hinüber. „Was willst du denn?" Dieser blickte auf die Tasse in ihren Händen und klackerte auffordernd mit dem Schnabel dagegen. „Jetzt sag bloß…!", entfuhr es Evy überrascht, hielt ihm dann aber voller Neugierde ihre Tasse hin. Und zum Erstaunen aller steckte der Rabe seinen großen Schnabel mitten hinein und begann, den darin enthaltenen Kaffee zu trinken! Vielstimmige Ausrufe der Überraschung gingen um den Tisch. Molly Weasley begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Also nein! Sowas hab ich jetzt wirklich noch nicht erlebt! Ein Rabe, der schwarzen Kaffee säuft! Was es nicht alles gibt!" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, um Evy eine frische Tasse zu bringen, die diese lachend entgegennahm. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Molly. Es macht mir absolut nichts aus, die Tasse weiter zu benutzen." Ron schaute seine Lehrerin daraufhin entgeistert an. „Sie würden aus derselben Tasse wie dieser Vogel trinken? Und wenn er nun die Tollwut hat?" Evy lachte herzhaft. „Vögel können keine Tollwut bekommen, Ronald. Dafür ist ihre Körpertemperatur viel zu hoch. Außerdem ist das ein Botenrabe, der wird ordentlich gefüttert und gepflegt." Und während sie das sagte, begann sie erneut, dem Raben das Brustgefieder zu kraulen, was dieser scheinbar sehr genoss, denn er plusterte sich etwas auf, um Evy besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Das und die Szene mit dem Kaffee hatten Remus nun sehr neugierig gemacht. Aufmerksam musterte er den großen Vogel, der sich wohlig an Evys streichelnde Hand schmiegte und scheinbar genießerisch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Irgendetwas war seltsam an diesem Tier…

Er hatte wunderschönes, tiefschwarzes und seidig glänzendes Gefieder und einen ziemlich großen, leicht gebogenen Schnabel. Ja, tatsächlich! Der Schnabel wies einen deutlich sichtbaren Knick auf. Remus grinste. Wäre er ein Mensch, würde man sagen, er habe eine Hakennase…

Da schien der Rabe zu merken, dass er beobachtet wurde. Langsam wandte er den Kopf in Remus' Richtung und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Überrascht blinzelte dieser, erwiderte dann allerdings den Blick dieser fesselnden, tiefschwarzen Augen… Moment mal, _schwarze_ Augen? Remus wusste zufällig ziemlich genau, dass Raben dunkelbraune Augen hatten… Nun sah er noch genauer hin, was dem Tier aber nicht zu gefallen schien. Hätte er Augenbrauen besessen, hätte Remus Stein und Bein geschworen, dass der Vogel ebendiese nun zusammenzog und ihn kritisch beäugte. ‚_Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass er eine Braue in die Höhe schießen lässt!_', grinste er spöttisch, woraufhin ihm allerdings sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten, als der Rabe nämlich _genau das_ tat!

Und da fiel Remus die Erkenntnis wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie hatte ihm das entgehen können? Spitzbübisch grinsend erwiderte er noch einen Moment den durchdringenden Blick des Raben, wandte sich dann aber schnell wieder seinem Frühstück zu. ‚_Severus, du gerissener alter Gauner! Ein Rabe also, so, so…. Und mit Sicherheit genauso wenig registriert wie Sirius und James…_'

Ungeduldig begann der Vogel nun auf Evys Schulter hin und her zu laufen, drehte sich schließlich zum Fenster um und flog mit einem lauten „Krah!" auf die Fensterbank hinaus, wo er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte, um schließlich mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln von dannen zu fliegen.

Verwundert starrten alle dem Tier nach. Alle bis auf Remus, der genau wusste, warum es der Vogel plötzlich so eilig hatte…

Nachdenklich sah Evy noch einen Moment lang dem immer kleiner werdenden schwarzen Punkt nach, bis sie sich schließlich schulterzuckend an ihre Schüler wandte.

„Was habt ihr denn für heute geplant, wenn ich fragen darf?" Etwas verlegen schauten alle unter sich, bis sich schließlich Fred geräuschvoll räusperte. „Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, Sie würden uns noch ein bisschen von Ihrer Schulzeit unter Professor Snape erzählen, Professor…" Überrascht schaute Evy in die Runde. „Was, jetzt gleich?" Alle nickten und warfen ihr bittende Blicke zu.

Da griff Molly Weasley ins Geschehen ein. „Also wirklich, hört auf, eure Professorin so zu bedrängen. Sie hat sicher Besseres zu tun, als euch Geschichten zu erzählen!" Doch Evy winkte beschwichtigend ab. „Nein, das ist es nicht, Molly. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass euch meine Erinnerungen so sehr interessieren würden. Außerdem sollten wir damit bis später warten. Tonks und Mr. Black sind sicherlich nicht sehr scharf darauf, diese alten Geschichten zu hören." „Oh, kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich!", rief Sirius sofort, stand auf und verzog sich Richtung Bibliothek.

Tonks grinste Evy an. „Den wären wir schon mal los. Und was mich angeht, liebe Evy: Wie Du weißt, bin ich sieben Jahre jünger als du. Das heißt, als du in der fünften Klasse warst, war ich gerade mal acht Jahre alt. Und als ich drei Jahre später nach Hogwarts kam, war Severus schon so, wie wir ihn alle kennen und lieben!" Evys tadelnder Blick perlte an Tonks ab wie Wasser, und völlig ungerührt fuhr diese fort. „Daher würde es mich mindestens genauso sehr interessieren, wie er vor meiner Zeit war beziehungsweise wie du und deine Altersgenossen ihn damals in seinen Anfangstagen erlebt habt. Also lass dich nicht lange bitten und erzähl schon!" „Ja, bitte Professor!", riefen nun auch Hermine und Ginny und Evy errötete leicht ob dieses immensen Interesses.

„Also schön. Gestern habe ich euch vom Festmahl in der Großen Halle erzählt. Womit soll ich weitermachen?" „Mit der ersten Zaubertrankstunde!", riefen Fred und George unisono und die Anderen nickten zustimmend.

Lächelnd lehnte sich Evy in ihren Stuhl zurück und schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee nach. Tief in Gedanken versunken drehte sie eine schwarze Feder zwischen den Fingern, die der Rabe bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch verloren hatte, und sah in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter ihrer Schüler.

„Also gut, wenn ihr es denn unbedingt so wollt… Dann erzähle ich euch nun von meiner allerersten Zaubertrankstunde mit Professor Snape. Es war, wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt, eine besondere Stunde. Nicht nur, weil wir mit ihm einen neuen Lehrer hatten, sondern vor allem, weil wir in ihn all unsere Hoffnungen setzten. Nach vier Jahre größter Langeweile hofften wir auf etwas, das einem Paukenschlag gleichkam. Und wir wurden nicht enttäuscht, im Gegenteil! Diese Stunde übertraf unsere kühnsten Erwartungen…"

Und damit begann Evy zu erzählen...

* * *

- _Evys dritte Erinnerung _-

* * *

**Hogwarts **

_vor 14 Jahren_

Das frühe Aufstehen am ersten Schultag war für Evy und ihre Freundinnen normalerweise ein kaum zu bewältigender Kraftakt, und in vier Jahren Hogwarts hatten sie es nie geschafft, pünktlich um sieben Uhr zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu sein. Doch dieses Jahr war das anders. Der Wecker hatte kaum um sechs Uhr geklingelt, als alle vier Mädchen auch schon aus den Betten sprangen, sich ihre am Abend bereit gelegten Waschutensilien griffen und das große Gemeinschaftsbad erstürmten. Und sie waren beileibe nicht die einzigen Frühaufsteher an diesem Morgen. Praktisch alle Gryffindor-Mädchen hatten sich im Duschraum eingefunden, was zur Folge hatte, dass manche Schlange stehen mussten, bis sie mal zum Duschen kamen. Heute wollten alle die Ersten bei der Vergabe der Stundenpläne in der Großen Halle sein. Jeder war gespannt, welche Klasse als Erste das Vergnügen haben würde, auf den neuen Zaubertranklehrer zu treffen.

Evy und ihre Freundinnen erkämpften sich recht schnell ihre Plätze, indem sie verkündeten, dass McGonagall bereits am Abend hatte verlauten lassen, dass der fünften Klasse diese Ehre zuteilwurde. Enttäuschtes Murren und neidische Blicke begleiteten sie, als sie sich schließlich, in Handtücher gewickelt, wieder auf den Rückweg in den Schlafsaal machten, um sich fertig anzuziehen.

Während Bobby verzweifelt versuchte, überflüssige Falten aus ihrem Faltenrock zu hexen, kramte Clarisse schon mal alles für den Zaubertrankunterricht heraus. Aus den Untiefen ihres riesigen Koffers kam alles geflogen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Erschrocken wich Evy einem marmornen Stößel aus, der nur knapp an ihrem Ohr vorbei segelte. „Hey, spinnst du? Damit kannst du ja jemanden umbringen!" „Ups, entschuldige!", rief Clarisse zerknirscht und hielt dann triumphierend das in die Höhe, was sie so verzweifelt gesucht hatte: Ein ziemlich mitgenommenes Exemplar von _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_. „Ich dachte schon, ich hätte es zuhause gelassen!", atmete sie erleichtert auf und warf es beiläufig aufs Bett.

„Was meint ihr, ob wir heute schon einen Trank brauen werden?", fragte Bobby, die es nun endgültig aufgab und den Rock so anzog, wie er war. Trudy, die sich von Evy einen französischen Zopf flechten ließ, sah nachdenklich in die Runde „Ich denke eher nicht. Er muss ja erst mal feststellen, was wir alles gemacht haben." Evy schnaubte verächtlich. „Das kam ich ihm mit zwei einfachen Worten sofort sagen: Gar nichts!" Nachdem sich das Gelächter gelegt hatte, zuckte Evy die Achseln. „Warten wir es ab. Wir wissen ja noch gar nicht, ob es eine Doppelstunde wird. Und bevor das nicht geklärt ist, lohnen sich Spekulationen nicht." Ihre Freundinnen stimmten zu, und nachdem sich alle fertig angezogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

* * *

Als sie unten ankamen, waren bereits fast alle Schüler an ihren Haustischen. Und dabei war es erst kurz vor sieben! Aus den Gesprächsfetzen ihrer Mitschüler konnte Evy heraushören, dass praktisch alle nur _ein_ Thema beschäftigte an diesem Morgen: Welche Klasse würde heute als erstes auf den neuen Lehrer treffen? Evy grinste in sich hinein. Sie wusste es ja bereits seit gestern Abend…

Ihren Freundinnen konnte man die diebische Schadenfreude auch von den Gesichtern ablesen und Bobby hatte ihr patentiertes Ich-weiß-was-das-du-nicht-weißt-Gesicht aufgesetzt. Als dann allerdings das Essen vor ihnen allen erschien, war der Stundenplan erst mal Nebensache. Alle stürzten sich wie eine Herde verhungernder Wölfe auf das reichhaltige Frühstücksbuffet. Alle außer Evy. Während Trudy nach Pumpernickel mit Käse griff, Clarisse andächtig eine Grapefruit schälte und Bobby sich den Teller mit gegrillten Tomaten, gebratenem Speck, Würstchen und Rührei belud als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, begnügte sie sich mit einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees. Mit einem angewiderten Blick betrachtete sie die Fressorgie, die sich Bobby mal wieder abhielt. „Wie kann man nur sowas essen? Und das auch noch zum Frühstück?!" Bobby sah belustigt auf. „Was hast du denn? Das ist ein typisch englisches Frühstück!" Evy schnaubte. „Die Garantie für einen Herzinfarkt ist das, nichts anderes! Und da wundern wir uns, dass alle Welt glaubt, Engländer hätten keine Ahnung von anständigem Essen." Bobby grinste und schob sich aufreizend langsam ein Würstchen in den Mund, wohlwissend, dass Evy das zur Weißglut trieb. „Mir ist es egal, was Andere über mein Essverhalten denken.", mümmelte sie mit vollem Mund. „Mir schmeckt's jedenfalls." Trudy schielte nun auch auf die Riesenportion ihrer Freundin. „Wo steckst du das alles hin, du halbe Portion? Mir wird allein vom Zusehen schlecht!" Evy lachte schallend. „Bobby frisst noch die ganze Küche leer. Wegen dir wird nächstes Jahr das Schulgeld erhöht, weil sich die Schule deinen monströsen Appetit nicht mehr leisten kann!" Während alle lachten, begnügte sich Bobby mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und du, liebe Evy, nutzt die Bibliothek ab – das kostet weit mehr!" Diese streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und ließ ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern.

Fast alle waren da, bis auf Professor Sprout, die um diese Zeit immer schon in den Gewächshäusern zugange war, Professor Trelawney, die nie zu den Mahlzeiten erschien und bei der sich alle Schüler fragten, wie sie sich wohl ernährte, und Professor Snape.

Clarisse war Evys Blick gefolgt. „Oh, der Neue ist gar nicht da! Wahrscheinlich bereitet er unseren Unterricht vor!" Mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die Uhr erwiderte Trudy: „Um kurz nach sieben?" „Wer weiß…"

Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, wurde aller Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrertisch gelenkt, wo Professor Dumbledore aufgestanden war und mit einer Gabel an seinen Kristallkelch klopfte, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Geräusche und Gespräche und es wurde mucksmäuschenstill.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!", grüßte Dumbledore mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Ich will euch gar nicht lange vom Frühstück abhalten, ich habe lediglich eine kurze Ankündigung zu machen." Während alle gespannt lauschten, räusperte er sich geräuschvoll. „Professor Snape hat mich gebeten, euch allen mitzuteilen, dass alle Klassen – ohne Ausnahme! - zur ersten Trankstunde ihre Bücher, Kessel und Trankutensilien mitbringen sollen! So, das wäre dann auch schon alles!" Während aufgeregtes Gemurmel durch die Halle schwirrte, lehnte sich Professor McGonagall zu Dumbledore hinüber und zupfte ihn am Ärmel, woraufhin er sich nochmals erhob. „Oh, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen! Professor McGonagall wird nun die Stundenpläne verteilen! Nun bin ich aber wirklich fertig." Und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln setzte er sich wieder hin.

Jetzt war das Frühstück völlig vergessen. Alle Schüler sahen McGonagall entgegen, wie sie mit einem großen Stapel Blätter reihum an jeden Tisch trat und die Stundenpläne verteilte.

Obwohl Evy und ihre Freunde ja schon wussten, was sie erwartete, beugten sie sich trotzdem höchst interessiert über ihre jeweiligen Stundenpläne. Ewan Fisher, ein Sechstklässler neben Evy, seufzte enttäuscht auf. „Mist, wir sind erst in der dritten Stunde mit Zaubertränken dran!" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Evys Blatt und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Hey, habt ihr ein Glück! Gleich eine Doppelstunde zur Ersten! Ihr müsst uns hinterher unbedingt verraten, wie er so ist, der Snape!" Bobby lachte laut auf. „Und wie sollen wir das machen? Eine Mitteilung am Schwarzen Brett vielleicht?" Ewan grinste. „ Gar keine schlechte Idee! Aber ein Daumen-hoch für ‚hammermäßig' oder ein Daumen-runter für ‚unterirdisch' würde mir schon genügen." „Das lässt sich arrangieren.", lachte Evy und vertiefte sich wieder in die Lektüre ihres Stundenplans.

Da entfuhr Trudy ein Ausruf des Erstaunens. „Hey Leute, habt ihr gesehen, dass wir drei Doppelstunden Zaubertränke haben? Eine montags, eine freitags direkt nach dem Mittagessen und seht mal beim Mittwoch… zwischen vier und sechs Uhr – also direkt vorm Abendessen! So spät hatten wir noch nie Unterricht!" „Tatsächlich!", nickte Clarisse. „Ist das normal für die fünfte Klasse? Drei Doppelstunden Tränke?" Richard Timmons, ein Viertklässler, der neben Clarisse saß, sah auf. „Wir haben auch drei Doppelstunden Tränke. Haben alle, wenn ich das richtig sehe, bis auf die Erstklässler." Evy nickte nachdenklich. „Kommt mir nur logisch vor." „Wieso?", wollte Bobby wissen. „Na, überlegt doch mal! Wir haben vier Jahre lang keinen einzigen Trank gebraut! Wir müssen also die praktische Erfahrung aus allen Schuljahren versuchen in einem einzigen Jahr aufzuholen und sollen nebenbei auch noch den aktuellen Lehrplan bewältigen! Da reichen zwei Doppelstunden einfach nicht aus." Alle nickten zustimmend. Schließlich stöhnte Bobby auf. „Mir fällt gerade was ein! Hoffentlich kommen sich Zaubertränke und das Quidditch-Training nicht ins Gehege!" Bobby war seit letztem Schuljahr eine der beiden Treiberinnen des Gryffindor-Teams und eine leidenschaftliche Spielerin. Christian Quinn, der Kapitän des Teams, blickte auf. „Keine Sorge, Bobby. Die Kapitäne treffen sich heute Nachmittag mit den Hauslehrern und vereinbaren mit ihnen die Trainingszeiten. Das wird schon." Erleichtert atmete sie auf und widmete sich wieder hingebungsvoll ihrem Frühstück. Clarisse faltete ihren Stundenplan zusammen und ließ ihn in der Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden. „Ich bin mal gespannt, mit wem wir Tränke haben." „Mir egal, solange es nicht die Slytherins sind!", grinste Evy bösartig.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Wir sind es!", rief da eine lachende Stimme hinter Evy, die sich erschrocken umdrehte. Hinter ihr stand Flora Webb, eine Fünftklässlerin der Ravenclaws. „Gryffindor und Ravenclaw teilen sich die Ehre der ersten Stunde. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass wir nicht vom Regen in die Traufe kommen mit diesem geheimnisvollen, schwarzhaarigen Jüngling." Alle grinsten über Floras blumige Ausdrucksweise. „Na, er wird uns schon nicht auffressen!", lachte Evy, woraufhin Flora einen verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. „Wer weiß, wer weiß… Mir war er ja gestern Abend etwas unheimlich… Aber warten wir es ab und geben ihm eine faire Chance." Dann sah sie auf die Uhr. „Ich bin dann mal weg, Mädels. Muss noch mein ganzes Geraffel für den Unterricht zusammensuchen. Wir sehen uns ja nachher."

Während sie die Große Halle verließ, machten sich Evy und die anderen Gryffindors auch bereit zum Aufbruch, denn alle mussten nochmal hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Materialien zu holen. Diese bestanden damals aus einem großen hölzernen Koffer, der mit einem Trageriemen über der Schulter transportiert wurde. Auf beiden Seiten dieses Koffers befanden sich Dutzende kleine, beschriftete Schubfächer, in denen die Zutaten aufbewahrt wurden. An der mittigen Schmalseite konnte der Koffer aufgeklappt werden. Der Innenraum enthielt alle Handwerksmaterialien, die man für den Unterricht benötigte: Mörser und Stößel, eine Waage, verschiedene Pipetten, Siebe, eine Reibe, Schöpflöffel in sechs verschiedenen Größen, ein fünfteiliges Messerset, eine Sichel zum Sammeln von Zutaten, ein großer Vorrat an leeren Phiolen und Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut.

Mit diesen bis obenhin vollgestopften Koffern und ihren Kesseln bewaffnet, durchquerten etwa eine Viertelstunde später neun Gryffindors und acht Ravenclaws die Eingangshalle auf ihrem Weg hinunter in die Kerker, verfolgt von den neugierigen und neiderfüllten Blicken ihrer Schulkameraden, die es selbst kaum erwarten konnten, endlich dem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gegenüber zu treten…

* * *

Als sie den Kerker erreichten, in dem der Unterricht stattfinden sollte, fanden sie diesen leer vor. ‚_Kein Wunder_', dachte Evy. ‚_Wir sind zehn Minuten zu früh._' Etwas unschlüssig blieben sie alle in der Tür stehen, sahen sich abschätzig an. Und dann rannten sie los: Der Sturm auf die besten Plätze hatte begonnen! Strauchelnd erreichten Evy und Trudy eine Bank in der ersten Reihe, hinter ihnen rammte Bobby kurzerhand einer Ravenclaw den Ellbogen in den Magen, um sich und Clarisse wenigstens die Plätze in der zweiten Reihe erobern zu können. Evy warf ihrer Freundin einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur die Achseln. „Was denn? Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt!" Und mit einem lauten Plumps ließ sie sich auf ihren hart erkämpften Stuhl fallen.

Während die Anderen mit leisen Unterhaltungen anfingen, überbrückte Evy die Wartezeit, indem sie sich im Raum umsah.

Sie boten schon ein merkwürdiges Bild, wie sie alle da saßen: Die Jungs auf der linken Seite des Raumes, die Mädchen auf der Rechten. So hatte es Professor Applebee im ersten Jahr eingeführt. Alle hassten diese Ordnung, hatten sich aber so daran gewöhnt, dass sie sie nun automatisch beibehielten.

Mit einem raschen Rundumblick stellte Evy fest, dass sich der Kerker zum Positiven verändert hatte. Applebee war chaotisch und unorganisiert gewesen, und so hatte sein Klassenzimmer auch immer ausgesehen. Nun war alles übersichtlich und wohlgeordnet, jedes Stück hatte seinen festen Platz**. **

Da stieß Trudy ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite und deutete nach vorne zum Lehrerpult. Dort hatte Professor Snape ein zusätzliches Pult aufgestellt, auf welchem Dutzende Phiolen und Flaschen in allen Farben, Formen und Größen standen, und jede beinhaltete eine seltsame Flüssigkeit, eine merkwürdiger und fremdartiger als die andere. Evy sah eine Flasche, die gänzlich mit grünem Rauch gefüllt zu sein schien, eine andere machte den Anschein, als enthalte sie… Erbrochenes. Und eine dritte Flasche sah aus, als habe jemand Beton hinein gegossen. „Sieh mal!", hauchte Bobby ihr verzückt und entsetzt zugleich von hinten ins Ohr und deutete auf eine vollkommen schwarze Flasche. Zunächst konnte Evy nichts erkennen, doch dann schreckte sie mit einem Ausruf des Erstaunens zurück. Es sah aus, als wäre in der Flasche etwas gefangen, etwas, dass sein Gesicht und seine Hände von innen ans Glas presste! Doch dann wurde der Inhalt wieder zu pechschwarzem Rauch und wirbelte im Inneren herum, als wüte ein heftiger Orkan**. **

Evy wollte gerade etwas zu Bobby sagen, als hinter ihnen die Kerkertür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, der sie alle erschrocken hochfahren ließ.

Im nächsten Augenblick rauschte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – eine von oben bis unten schwarzgewandete Gestalt an ihnen vorbei zum Lehrerpult. Evy spürte deutlich den Luftzug des bodenlangen Umhangs an ihrem nackten Bein und fröstelte leicht.

Am Pult angelangt, drehte sich Professor Snape mit Schwung auf den Absätzen zu ihnen um und lehnte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung an seinen Tisch, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. Kurz wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum, schien jeden Einzelnen von ihnen zu fixieren, nur um dann zum Nächsten weiter zu wandern.

„Guten Morgen, Herrschaften!" Evy zuckte ob dieser tiefen, dunklen Stimme zusammen und während alle im Chor ihr „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!" aufsagten, schaute sie kurz zu Trudy hinüber, nur um festzustellen, dass diese von seinem abgrundtiefen Bariton mindestens genauso überrascht war, wie sie selbst.

Sie nutzte diesen Augenblick, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Er war sehr groß, über eins achtzig auf jeden Fall. Der Eindruck wurde durch den bodenlangen Umhang und die durchweg schwarze Kleidung noch verstärkt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr scharf geschnitten und er besaß ein wirklich beeindruckendes Profil. Gestern Abend, aus der Entfernung, hatte er schon streng gewirkt, aber nun, keine drei Meter von Evy entfernt, wurde dieser Eindruck um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Er strahlte etwas … Unerbittliches aus, seine ganze Aura zeugte von Strenge, Entschlossenheit und Autorität. Seine bloße Anwesenheit flößte Evy derartigen Respekt ein, dass es sie schauderte. Dazu noch diese Stimme! Er hatte noch nicht viel gesagt und auch nicht laut gesprochen. Das war aber auch nicht nötig. Evy merkte sofort, dass er wie McGonagall die Fähigkeit besaß, eine Klasse mühelos ruhig zu halten. Ihr wurde mit einem einzigen Blick auf ihren neuen Lehrer klar, dass der ein ganz anderes Kaliber darstellte als der alte Applebee. Und ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass das definitiv etwas Gutes war…

„Als Professor Dumbledore mir diese Stelle anbot", hob er nun in einem leisen, aber bis in den hintersten Winkel des Zimmers verständlichen Ton an zu sprechen, „und er von den immensen Lücken in Ihrer praktischen Ausbildung in diesem Fach berichtete, wollte und konnte ich ihm nicht glauben. Dann wurde mir allerdings die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil, mich selbst mit Professor Applebee über seinen Unterricht und seine … Methoden … zu unterhalten, und mir wurde sehr schnell bewusst, dass der Schaden, den mein Vorgänger angerichtet hat, um ein Vielfaches größer ist, als ich erahnen konnte. Und nach diesem recht aufschlussreichen Gespräch kann ich nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, dass vielen unter Ihnen sogar Professor Binns` schlaffördernde Monologe reizvoller und interessanter erscheinen als der Zaubertrankunterricht."

Über das ein oder andere Gesicht huschte ein verlegenes Grinsen. Seine Worte trafen voll ins Schwarze: Hätte man sie letztes Jahr vor die Wahl gestellt, welches Fach sie lieber hätten – Tränke oder Geschichte der Zauberei – , hätten mit Sicherheit alle Geschichte gewählt…

„Und da in diesem Fach der Zauberstab nur sehr selten zum Einsatz kommt, wundert es mich auch keineswegs, dass sehr viele Zauberer der Auffassung sind, die Zaubertrankbrauerei habe recht wenig mit Magie zu tun. Doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall! In Wahrheit stellt die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei Magie in ihrer reinsten Form dar. Mit Ihrer Mitarbeit werde ich den Beweis dafür antreten, dass man auch ohne albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel… zaubern kann!"

Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und glitt – jawohl, _glitt_! - zu dem kleinen Pult mit den vielen unterschiedlichen Flaschen und Phiolen hinüber, von denen eine interessanter und mysteriöser aussah als die andere. Als er davor stand, drehte er sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung wieder zur Klasse um und deutete mit einer anmutigen Handbewegung auf das bunte Sammelsurium.

„Sehen sie her! _Das_ ist die Magie, die ich Sie lehren werde! Überlassen Sie Professor McGonagall ihren Verwandlungen und vergessen Sie Professor Flitwicks heißgeliebtes Wutschen-und-Wedeln – und begeben Sie sich stattdessen mit mir auf eine Reise in die flüchtige Welt der Zaubertränke. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen die einzigartige Schönheit eines leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen näherbringen…"

‚_Man, kann der reden!_', schoss es Evy durch den Kopf…

Sich der bedingungslosen und ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler sicher, griff er gezielt nach einer Flasche, in der eine kornblumenblaue Flüssigkeit schwappte und präsentierte sie der Klasse.

„Zaubertränke sind zu vielem in der Lage. Sie können Gebrechen heilen und Schmerzen lindern – wie dieser Heiltrank gegen Furunkel hier zum Beispiel." Schnell stellte er die Flasche beiseite und griff stattdessen zu einer kleinen Phiole, in der Rauch in der Farbe von Kirschblüten waberte.

„Sie können aber auch den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne auf eine Reise schicken…" Mit einer grazilen Bewegung entfernte er den kristallenen Stöpsel, woraufhin der Rauch sofort begann, aus der Phiole zu entweichen. Ein kurzes Wedeln der Hand genügte vollkommen, um den entwichenen Rauch zu den Schülern in der ersten Reihe schweben zu lassen, die diesen reflexartig einatmeten.

Auf der Stelle hatte Evy das Gefühl, schwerelos zu sein und über den Dingen zu schweben. Sie fühlte sich frei wie ein Vogel und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Flügel ausbreiten und losfliegen! Nur ganz weit am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte sie, dass ihr jemand etwas unter die Nase hielt, das fürchterlich nach verkochtem Kohl stank… und mit einem Schlag war sie wieder voll da. Völlig verdattert schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah zu Trudy hinüber… und diesen Anblick würde sie ihr Lebtag nicht vergessen!

Ihre beste Freundin hing schief auf ihrem Stuhl, schielte wie verrückt und sah Professor Snape mit einem weit entrückten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Und als er ihr das Gegenmittel – denn dafür hielt Evy dieses stinkende Zeug – unter die Nase halten wollte, seufzte sie laut auf, schaute ihm in die Augen und hauchte mit einem abgrundtief dümmlichen Grinsen: „Bei Merlin, bist du schön!"

Während Evy sich bei dem Versuch, nicht laut loszulachen, fast ins Hemd machte und Bobby und Clarisse hinter ihr hemmungslos losprusteten bis ihnen die Tränen kamen, quittierte Professor Snape Trudys im Rausch ausgesprochene Liebeserklärung – die außer ihm und den drei Mädchen zum Glück keiner gehört hatte - mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und dem Anflug eines schelmischen Grinsens, was ihn sofort viel eher wie Vierundzwanzig aussehen ließ und seine scharfen Gesichtszüge vorteilhaft milderte**. **Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er Trudy dazu, an der kleinen Flasche zu riechen, die er ihr unter die Nase hielt, und fast augenblicklich wurde ihr Blick wieder klar und sie setzte sich mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln wieder aufrecht hin.

„Boah, was war'n das?", flüsterte sie Evy zu und schaute diese sofort misstrauisch an. „Was glotzt du mich denn so an? Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?" Hinter ihr quietschte Bobby erstickt auf, weil sie versuchte, ihr unbändiges Lachen in den Griff zu kriegen. Evys Mundwinkel zuckten noch leicht, als sie die Hand ihrer besten Freundin tätschelte und ihr zuraunte: „Das erzähl ich dir besser später."

Für weitere Erklärungen blieb ihnen auch gar keine Zeit, denn Professor Snape war wieder zum Pult zurück gegangen, wo er nun eine lange schmale Flasche in die Höhe hielt, die mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, die an geschmolzenes Gold erinnerte.

„Fama Illustratem – Glanz und Ansehen, abgefüllt in einem einfachen Behältnis aus Glas. Ein Schluck davon, und die Welt wird Ihnen für einen ganzen Tag zu Füßen liegen! Sie werden erleben, dass plötzlich jedermann Ihr Freund sein möchte, jeder Wunsch wird Ihnen von den Augen abgelesen… Doch Obacht: Dieser Trank macht süchtig. Viele, die ihm erlagen, haben sich das Leben genommen."

Noch während alle mit offenen Mündern auf das verheißungsvolle Glitzern starrten, das von der Flasche ausging, stellte er sie auch schon wieder weg und griff nach einem zylindrischen Gefäß, das augenscheinlich bloß Wasser enthielt.

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten – ein unglaublich starker Schlaftrunk. Richtig dosiert beschert er Ihnen einen tiefen, erholsamen, aber traumlosen Schlaf. Doch Vorsicht: Nur _ein_ Tropfen zu viel, und Hogwarts bekommt sein eigenes Dornröschen…"

Auch dieses Gefäß wurde beiseite gestellt. Und nun griff er zu der Flasche, die ihnen schon vor Beginn des Unterrichts aufgefallen war: Die mit dem pechschwarzen Inhalt, der kurz ausgesehen hatte, als wäre etwas Lebendes hinter dem Glas.

Als er sie in die Höhe hielt, begann ihr Inhalt wieder zu wabern, als tobe ein gewaltiger Sturm in ihrem Inneren.

„Sie haben nun anhand weniger Beispiele feststellen können, wozu die Zaubertrankbrauerei imstande ist. Ich werde Sie all das lehren – und noch viel mehr! Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie man Leiden aller Art heilt, wie man die Sinne betört, betäubt, ja gar einschläfert! Wie man Ruhm, Glanz und Ansehen auf Flaschen zieht… Und sogar…" – mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Flasche – „… wie man den Tod verkorkt."

Hätten seine hypnotisch wirkenden Worte nicht schon vollkommen ausgereicht, um die Schüler in seinen Bann zu ziehen, tat dies nun das folgende Geschehen.

Aus der Flasche mit dem verstörenden, wirbelnden Inhalt entwich eine pechschwarze Wolke. Mit angehaltenem Atem und wild pochendem Herzen sah Evy dabei zu, wie der schwarze Rauch beim Verlassen der Flasche plötzlich begann Gestalt anzunehmen: Er formte sich zu einem dünnen, ausgemergelten Gesicht mit leeren Augenhöhlen und einem weit aufgerissenen Mund! Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, entwich diesem Gesicht aus Rauch ein so gepeinigter und gequälter Schrei, wie Evy noch nie zuvor einen gehört hatte! Bilder von Schlachtfeldern, übersät mit Toten, von Städten, die der Pest zum Opfer fielen, stiegen vor Evys geistigem Auge auf. Die nackte Angst kroch ihre Wirbelsäule hoch, während der Schrei, der aus einem tiefen Brunnen zu kommen schien, langsam verhallte…

Während Professor Snape die Flasche wieder fest verschraubte, riskierte Evy einen Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde und Mitschüler und stellte fest, dass es ihnen keinen Deut besser ergangen war als ihr.

Doch da spiegelten sich noch andere Empfindungen auf allen Gesichtern wider: Erstaunen, Bewunderung, das Verlangen nach Wissen und unbändiger Tatendrang. Genau diese Gefühle waren es, die auch in Evy um die Oberhand kämpften. Eine nie gekannte Erregung hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie wollte lernen, jeden einzelnen dieser Tränke zu brauen, und zwar am besten alle auf einmal und das besser gestern als morgen! Sie wollte von diesem Mann alles lernen, was es über Zaubertränke zu wissen gab!

Sie und ihre Klassenkameraden hingen an Professor Snapes Lippen wie Verdurstende! Einigen konnte man ansehen, dass sie am liebsten sofort losgelegt hätten. Unruhig rutschten sie auf ihren Stühlen herum, manch einer hatte sogar die Finger um die Tischplatte gekrallt, so sehr hatte sie diese Darbietung aufgewühlt. Nach vier Jahren, in denen sie alle nicht einen einzigen Trank zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn gebraut hatten, wirkte diese Stunde wie eine Offenbarung…

Und die Stunde der Wunder, wie Evy sie ab sofort immer nennen sollte, war noch nicht vorbei. Einen geheimnisvollen Trank nach dem Anderen stellte er seiner Klasse vor und stieg dabei, ohne es zu merken, in der Hochachtung der Schüler stetig eine Stufe höher.

Er machte sie bekannt mit „Felix Felicis" – dem Trank des absoluten Glücks, von dem ein Schluck genügte, um alles gelingen zu lassen, was man wollte. Den Goldenen Schnatz fangen – kein Problem. Die Abschlussprüfungen mit Leichtigkeit bestehen – eine Kleinigkeit. Als er bei seinen Ausführungen den gierigen Blicken seiner Schüler gewahr wurde, setzte er zu deren größter Enttäuschung mit einem leichten Schmunzeln hinzu, dass dieser Trank absolut verboten war und lediglich zu Schulungszwecken und ausschließlich von UTZ-Kursen hergestellt wurde.

Der Trank, der nach frisch Erbrochenem aussah, stellte sich als Vielsaft-Trank heraus, mit dessen Hilfe man sich für eine Stunde in jeden beliebigen Mitmenschen verwandeln konnte, solange man an dessen Haare gelangte.

Schließlich zeigte er ihnen einen wunderschönen, kaum fünf Zentimeter großen Flakon aus Bergkristall, der eher an ein Parfümfläschen erinnerte und eine völlig farblose Flüssigkeit enthielt.

„Dies… ist Veritaserum!", erklärte er, während er durch den Mittelgang schritt und alle die Hälse reckten, um einen Blick auf die kleine Phiole zu erhaschen. „Das geheimnisumwitterte Wahrheitselixier. Drei Tropfen davon in Ihren morgendlichen Kürbissaft, und Sie erzählen mir Ihre dunkelsten und intimsten Geheimnisse, ohne irgendetwas dagegen tun zu können!" Bei diesen Worten überkam Einige eine Gänsehaut, aber auch der unwiderstehliche Wunsch zu erfahren, wie man es herstellte…

Er ließ den Flakon in eine Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten und zauberte sofort einen Neuen hervor, der dieses Mal eine silbern schimmernde Substanz enthielt, die beinahe wie Einhornblut aussah.

„Das hier nennt man Vidi Vicens – den Trank, der allsehend macht. Jedoch nicht im Sinne von Hellseherei…" Fragende und zutiefst verwirrte Blicke trafen ihn, und mit einem kryptischen Lächeln entkorkte er den Flakon und führte ihn an die Lippen. „Ich werde es Ihnen vorführen. Ein Tropfen genügt vollkommen, um Ihnen die Wirkung dieses Tranks verständlich zu machen." Ein winziger, silberner Tropfen fiel auf seine Unterlippe, den er sofort mit der Zunge auffing. Rasch ließ er den Flakon in den Tiefen seines Umhangs verschwinden und sagte mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter: „Die Wirkung hält circa fünf Minuten an. In dieser Zeit werde ich den hier anwesenden Damen den Rücken zukehren."

Die Mädchen sahen sich verständnislos an, wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann allerdings wieder Professor Snape zu, der an Felix Taylor in der ersten Reihe herantrat und diesen aufmerksam musterte. Schließlich kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Wie ist Ihr Name, junger Mann?" „Taylor, Sir." Er nickte und musterte ihn genauer. „Nette Unterwäsche tragen Sie da, Mr. Taylor. Was ist das? Gelbe Gummi-Enten? Na, da werden die Damen sicherlich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen!" Und während Felix knallrot anlief wie eine Tomate und die Mädchen in hemmungsloses Gekicher ausbrachen, schritt Professor Snape gemächlich die Pulte ab, um schließlich vor David Norton in der dritten Reihe stehenzubleiben. „Ihr Name ist…?" „Norton, Sir." „Ich hoffe sehr, Sie kommen nicht während meines Unterrichts auf die Idee, in Ihrem kleinen Magazin zu blättern." David leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Sir." Snape deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Schultasche. „Na, von dem Schmuddelheftchen, das Sie in Ihrem Verwandlungsbuch verstecken. Kein guter Platz übrigens. Professor McGonagall versteht in diesen Dingen nicht so viel Spaß wie ich. Also lassen sie es zukünftig lieber in ihrem Schlafsaal!" Mit hochroten Ohren zog David den Kopf ein und nickte zerknirscht. „Jawohl, Sir."

So ging es noch drei Minuten weiter, in denen Professor Snape geheime Süßigkeitenvorräte in Zutatenkoffern entdeckte, zwei Schüler darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie unterschiedlich gefärbte Socken trugen und eine vermeintlich gut getarnte Packung Zigaretten aufspürte, die er augenblicklich konfiszierte. Und während all der Zeit hielt er sein Versprechen, sich nicht den Mädchen zuzuwenden, was ihm einige Punkte auf deren Beliebtheitsskala einbrachte. Und um sie vollends zu beruhigen, nahm er vorsorglich noch einen Schluck des Gegenmittels zu sich, bevor er noch ein letztes Mal zu seinem Pult zurückging, um eine kleine runde Phiole mit kirschrotem Inhalt in die Höhe zu halten.

„Und zum Schluss – der Unsichtbarkeitstrank!" Ausrufe des Erstaunens und der Erregung gingen durch die Klasse. „Dieser Trank wird ausschließlich an der Universität gebraut, da er selbst die Fähigkeiten der allermeisten UTZ-Kursteilnehmer bei Weitem übersteigt. Ein einziger Tropfen macht Sie für etwa fünf Minuten vollständig unsichtbar."

Evy dachte noch, wie gerne sie das mal ausprobieren würde, als er auch schon den Verschluss der Phiole abnahm und fragend in die Runde sah. „Wer möchte es ausprobieren?"

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Spätestens mit diesem Satz hatte er sich den bedingungslosen Respekt und die vollständige Hochachtung seiner Schüler erworben, und alle reckten gleichzeitig die Hände in die Höhe, während er von Tisch zu Tisch ging und jedem Schüler einen Tropfen des wertvollen Tranks auf die Zunge fallen ließ.

Während nun in den folgenden Minuten die ganze Klasse ihre vorübergehende Unsichtbarkeit bestaunte, nutzte Professor Snape die Zeit, um das Pult mit den vorgeführten Tränken beiseite zu räumen, den Zutatenschrank aufzuschließen und verschiedene Papiere aus einer Mappe auf seinem Pult zusammen zu suchen. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit überkreuzten Füßen an seinen Tisch und wartete geduldig das Ende der Wirkung des Trankes ab.

Evy und ihre Freundinnen waren völlig aus dem Häuschen. Leider verging ihnen die Zeit, bis sie wieder anfingen sichtbar zu werden, viel zu schnell. Aber sie waren unglaublich glücklich über diese Erfahrung und sie steigerte ihren Tatendrang und die innere Erregung fast ins Unermessliche. Bobby, die sich weit über ihren Tisch nach vorne gelehnt hatte um Evy im unsichtbaren Zustand an den Haaren zu ziehen, brachte das in ihrer gewohnt direkten Art zum Ausdruck, indem sie, als sie wieder vollständig sichtbar war, aus tiefstem Herzen ausrief: „Scheiße, ist das geil!"

Unter dem zustimmenden Gelächter der Mitschüler lief sie knallrot an, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und murmelte zerknirscht in Professor Snapes Richtung: „Verzeihung, Sir." Doch dieser war über ihre Ausdrucksweise keineswegs entsetzt. Mit einem belustigten Grinsen, das einen Großteil seiner Strenge von seinen Gesichtszügen wischte und das einigen Ravenclaw-Mädchen hinter Bobby und Clarisse ein entzücktes „Oh!" entlockte, hob er eine Augenbraue und nickte in Bobbys Richtung.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment, Miss, und als Zeichen, dass ich mit meiner Demonstration Erfolg hatte. Sie haben nun andeutungsweise gesehen, welche Wunder und Schönheiten die flüchtige Welt der Zaubertränke für Sie bereithält. Aber ich warne Sie: Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns, den Sie alle nur bewältigen können, wenn Sie bereit sind, hart und diszipliniert zu arbeiten. Die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei lässt sich nicht durch Bücherwissen erlernen, sondern ausschließlich durch praktische Anwendung. Einige von Ihnen werden feststellen, dass Ihnen das Talent und die Ausdauer fehlen werden, die man für die erfolgreiche Bewältigung der hier gestellten Anforderungen benötigt. Wieder Andere werden merken, dass sie keinen Spaß an der Zaubertrankbrauerei haben. Nur wenige unter Ihnen werden mit echtem Talent gesegnet sein und noch weniger werden dieses Talent mit Hingabe und Leidenschaft nutzen. Diese Tatsache entbindet allerdings keinen Einzigen von der Pflicht, hier konzentriert und engagiert mitzuarbeiten. Denn die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei ist nicht nur eine hohe Form der Magie, sondern auch eine gefährliche. Sie müssen exakt und akkurat arbeiten, wollen Sie Unfälle jeglicher Art vermeiden. Eine einzige Unachtsamkeit könnte jeden von uns das Leben kosten. Und da ich diesen Krieg nicht überlebt habe, um jetzt von einem stümperhaft zubereiteten Trank umgebracht zu werden, seien Sie versichert, dass ich jeden einzelnen Ihrer Arbeitsschritte mit Argusaugen überwachen und jede Nachlässigkeit bestrafen werde. Ich erwarte keine Wunder von Ihnen. Auch nicht, dass Sie fehlerfrei arbeiten. Aber was ich erwarte, sind absolute Konzentration, Disziplin und Ordnung. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Alle nickten stumm. Sein Ton hatte ihnen unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er jedes einzelne Wort bitterernst meinte und dass sie sich besser daran zu halten hatten, wollten sie sich keinen Ärger mit ihm einhandeln. Mit einem Mal wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie mit ihm nicht nur einen hervorragenden, sondern auch einen sehr strengen, fordernden und unerbittlichen Lehrer bekommen hatten, mit dem im Ernstfall sicherlich nicht gut Kirschen essen war… Aber das machte keinem wirklich etwas aus, denn sein Unterricht versprach lehrreich und hochinteressant zu werden, und dafür nahm man schon mal den einen oder anderen Nachteil in Kauf…

In den nächsten Minuten ging Professor Snape mit ihnen die Namensliste durch.

Als er bei Evy ankam, sah er sie etwas länger an als die Anderen, was außer ihr selbst aber niemandem auffiel. Und noch während er sich schon dem nächsten Namen zuwandte, spürte Evy noch einen Moment lang seinen forschenden Blick auf sich ruhen. ‚_Ich hätte ihn beim Essen gestern nicht so anstarren sollen!_', dachte Evy, doch einen Augenblick später war dieses ungute Gefühl des Beobachtet-Werdens auch schon wieder vorbei.

„Roberta McMartigan?" „Hier, Sir!" Nach einem kurzen Blick, mit dem er sich ihr Gesicht einprägte, wollte er schon zum nächsten Namen weitergehen, als seine Augen nochmal zu Bobby zurückglitten und sie fixierten. „Sie werden Bobby genannt, habe ich recht?" Irritiert sah sie auf. „Äh, ja, Sir." Nun setzte Professor Snape ein unglaublich freundliches Lächeln auf. „Von Ihnen hat mir Professor McGonagall berichtet!" Nervös begann Bobby auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. „Hat sie das, Sir?" „Oh ja!", antwortete er und sein Lächeln wurde dabei noch „freundlicher"… „Sie hat mir so einiges über Ihre diversen kleinen… Scherze erzählt."

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen trat Professor Snape langsam an Bobbys Tisch heran. „Sie wissen schon: Feuerwerkskracher in den Kesseln ihrer Mitschüler, Stinkbomben unter den Bänken, und nicht zu vergessen die unsichtbaren Reißnägel auf dem Stuhl des Lehrers!"

Nun war sich Evy sicher, dass dieses Lächeln absolut nicht freundlich gemeint war. Es erinnerte sie jetzt eher an eine Katze, die ihr Abendessen im Visier hat…

Er hatte sich vor Bobbys Tisch aufgebaut, und seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkte in diesem Moment sehr bedrohlich und furchteinflößend. Sein Ton war immer noch freundlich, aber eine gewisse Schärfe war herauszuhören, als er fortfuhr. „Ich möchte fair zu Ihnen sein und Sie warnen, Miss McMartigan: Sollten Sie irgendwann auf die Idee kommen, einen dieser kleinen „Scherze" auch in _meinem_ Unterricht zu versuchen, versichere ich Ihnen, dass Sie sich um Ihre nächste Versetzung keine Gedanken mehr zu machen brauchen… Haben wir uns verstanden?" Bobby schluckte trocken und sah verlegen zu ihm auf. „Ja, Sir." „Braves Mädchen." Und damit ging er wieder zum Pult zurück und fuhr fort, die verbliebenen Namen aufzurufen, während Evy, Trudy und Clarisse die arme Bobby tröstend ansahen, die tief in sich gesunken auf ihrem Stuhl saß. ‚_McGonagall ist manchmal so unfair!_', schoss es Evy durch den Kopf. ‚_Warum musste sie ihm von Bobbys Streichen erzählen?_'

Weitere Gedanken in diese Richtung wurden jedoch im Keim erstickt, denn Professor Snape legte in diesem Moment die Namensliste beiseite und räusperte sich.

„Bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht anfangen können, müssen noch ein paar kleinere Formalitäten geklärt werden. Zu allererst einmal werde ich Ihnen mitteilen, wie die nächsten Wochen aussehen werden." Er machte eine kurze Kunstpause und fuhr dann fort. „Da Ihre praktische Ausbildung in den letzten vier Jahren wirklich sträflichst vernachlässigt wurde, _kann_ ich von Ihnen nicht erwarten, dass Sie sich auf dem Niveau einer fünften Klasse befinden. Was die Theorie angeht, konnte ich mich davon überzeugen, dass Ihre Ausbildung sehr gut war. Aber wie ich vorhin bereits sagte, zählt in der Zaubertrankbrauerei nur die praktische Erfahrung und nicht das angeeignete Bücherwissen. Was die Praxis also angeht, befinden Sie sich momentan noch auf demselben Stand wie ihre Mitschüler der ersten Klasse." Als er ein paar beleidigte Gesichter ausmachte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das ist keinesfalls als Beleidigung zu verstehen, sondern lediglich eine Feststellung von Tatsachen. Berichtigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich darf doch wohl davon ausgehen, dass Sie noch nicht einmal den einfachsten Trank selbst gebraut haben, oder?" Alle sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. „Gut, das dachte ich mir. Kommen wir also zur Sache. In den nächsten vier Wochen werde ich mich intensiv darum bemühen, Ihnen allen die Grundlagen der praktischen Zaubertrankbrauerei beizubringen. Sie werden so viele Tränke brauen, dass Ihnen die Ohren qualmen!" Allgemeines Grinsen machte sich breit.

„Das bedeutet aber auch, dass Sie alle noch sehr viele Fehler machen werden, die Fünftklässlern normalerweise nicht mehr unterlaufen. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, da ich nichts von dem, was Sie in den nächsten Woche zustande bringen, benoten werde."

Die Nachricht saß. Mit Kuhaugen und weit geöffneten Mündern starrten ihn alle an. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und sprach weiter.

„In den nächsten Wochen genießen Sie… so etwas wie Welpenschutz. Denn Sie müssen nicht bloß innerhalb kürzester Zeit die praktische Erfahrung von Jahren aufholen, sondern sich auch an einen neuen Lehrer und seine Ihnen noch völlig unbekannten Methoden gewöhnen. Und das wird ablaufen wie folgt: In jeder Doppelstunde werden Tränke gebraut und Sie bekommen am Ende einer Stunde Hausaufgaben in Form von Aufsätzen. Ich werde Ihre Tränke kontrollieren, Ihre Aufsätze korrigieren und beides bewerten. Allerdings sind die Noten, die Sie dafür erhalten, in den nächsten vier Wochen ohne Belang. Sie dienen lediglich dazu, Ihnen ein Bild davon zu vermitteln, wie hoch meine Anforderungen sind und wo meine Prioritäten liegen. Oder in einfachen Worten ausgedrückt: Egal wie groß der Mist ist, den Sie fabrizieren – auf Ihre Noten hat er vier Wochen lang keinerlei Auswirkung. Ist das ein faires Angebot?"

Alle starrten einander mit glänzenden Augen und offenen Mündern an. ‚_Da_ _fragt der noch?_', schienen alle Gesichter auszudrücken und die ganze Klasse nickte eifrig.

Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und mahnendem Gesichtsausdruck fuhr er fort.

„Damit wir uns da richtig verstehen: Das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht, meinen Unterricht weniger ernst zu nehmen. Auch wenn Sie vorläufig keine Noten erhalten, verlange ich trotzdem, dass Sie konzentriert und anständig arbeiten. Tun Sie das _nicht _und ich stelle fest, dass Sie einen Trank aus purer Schlampigkeit verdorben oder sich bei Ihren Hausaufgaben nicht ehrlich bemüht haben, werde ich Ihnen ohne zu zögern Hauspunkte abziehen!"

Einige blickten ihn schockiert an, aber das waren nur Wenige. Im Grunde empfanden alle diesen Deal mehr als fair. Und sein nächster Satz zeigte Ihnen, dass Sie recht damit taten, nicht gleich entsetzt zu sein.

„Andererseits werde ich aber auch jede ordentliche und saubere Arbeit, sei es nun ein Trank oder ein Aufsatz, honorieren, indem ich dem betreffenden Schüler Hauspunkte _gebe_. Allerdings gehe ich damit sehr sparsam um. Also wer sich bei mir Hauspunkte verdienen möchte, muss sehr diszipliniert arbeiten, seine Mühen werden aber letztlich auch belohnt."

Alle Schüler nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten.

„Gut, kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Wie Sie beim Studieren Ihrer Stundenpläne sicherlich schon feststellen konnten, haben wir montags, mittwochs und freitags eine Doppelstunde. Diese Regelung wurde auf mein Bitten hin von Professor Dumbledore eingeführt und wird bis zum Ende des Schuljahres auch beibehalten. Zwei Doppelstunden reichen einfach nicht aus, die Lücken in Ihrer praktischen Ausbildung zu füllen. Eigentlich sind sogar drei Doppelstunden zu wenig, da der Stundenplan aber nicht mehr Spielraum lässt, unterbreite ich Ihnen nun folgendes Angebot: Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien biete ich den Schülern der dritten, vierten und fünften Klasse die Teilnahme an einem freiwilligen Zusatzunterricht an. Dieser wird für Ihre Klassenstufe am Samstagnachmittag zwischen zwei und vier Uhr stattfinden und läuft ab wie folgt: Die Schüler, die daran teilnehmen, werden mit ihren Mitschülern aller Häuser in einem der tiefer gelegenen Kerker erscheinen und sie werden zwei weitere Stunden lang nichts anderes tun, als Tränke zu brauen. Ich werde jeder Klassenstufe einen Trank vorstellen, den Sie dann entweder alleine oder in Gemeinschaftsarbeit zubereiten. Sie können aber auch einen Trank, der Ihnen im Unterricht nicht perfekt gelungen ist, unter meiner Aufsicht nochmals üben. Das bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Nochmal: Dieser Unterricht ist auf freiwilliger Basis und hat daher natürlich absolut keine Auswirkungen auf Ihre Noten. Heute Abend werden Ihnen Ihre Hauslehrer eine Liste in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, in die sich bitte bis Freitag alle mit Namen und Klasse eintragen, die Interesse an meinem Angebot haben. Allerdings möchte ich um eines bitten!", setzte er hinzu, als schon erste Meldungen kamen. „Da ich für diesen zusätzlichen Unterricht einen beträchtlichen Teil meiner Freizeit opfere, würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn sich in diese Liste wirklich nur diejenigen eintragen, die ihre Teilnahme auch ernst meinen. Wer vorhat, in diesen beiden Stunden Däumchen zu drehen, wird gleich wieder vor die Tür gesetzt. Ich erwarte von den Teilnehmern dieselbe Konzentration und Disziplin wie im regulären Unterricht. Verstanden?"

Alle nickten eifrig und Evy und ihre Freundinnen sahen sich an. Für sie war klar, dass sie daran teilnehmen wollten. Je mehr praktische Erfahrung, umso besser! Selbst wenn das bedeutete, den Raum mit den Slytherins teilen zu müssen...

Professor Snape wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen, als es an der Kerkertür klopfte. Mit einem unwilligen Schnauben rief er „Herein!", woraufhin ein Junge mit auffallend roten Haaren den Klassenraum betrat. Evy kannte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein Zweitklässler mit dem Namen Will, oder Phil…

„Professor Snape?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig, während er näher kam. „Ja, der bin ich. Was gibt es?" „Mr. Filch schickt mich zu Ihnen, Sir." „Filch? Wieso das? Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Unterricht?" Etwas verlegen trat der Rotschopf von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. „In Kräuterkunde gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit den fleischfressenden Pflanzen. Professor Sprout hat uns für den Rest der Stunde in die Bibliothek geschickt und auf dem Weg dahin begegnete ich Mr. Filch. Er war völlig außer sich, verlangte zuerst nach Professor Dumbledore. Dann änderte er seine Meinung und schickte mich zu Ihnen, Sir. Ich hab nicht ganz verstanden, was er will, aber ich glaube, dass es irgendetwas mit Peeves zu tun hat, Sir. Er möchte, dass Sie sofort zu ihm kommen."

Professor Snape schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Wie ist Ihr Name, junger Mann?" „Bill Weasley, Sir." „Gut, Mr. Weasley, gehen Sie und sagen Sie Mr. Filch, dass ich wegen Peeves ganz sicherlich nicht meinen Unterricht unterbrechen werde. Dieser Poltergeist terrorisiert die Schule nun schon so lange, dass es auf eine Stunde mehr nicht ankommt. Ich werde _nach_ dem Unterricht zu ihm kommen." Verunsichert blickte Bill Weasley zu ihm auf. „Sir, Mr. Filch war völlig neben der Spur! Der stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt, wenn Sie mich fragen." Augenrollend und zähneknirschend schritt Professor Snape zu einer kleinen Glasvitrine im hinteren Teil des Raumes, suchte dort einen Moment nach etwas und kam schließlich mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand zum Pult zurück. „Hier. Geben Sie das Mr. Filch und richten Sie ihm aus, dass er zwei Teelöffel voll davon einnehmen soll. Das wird ihn ruhigstellen bis zur Pause." Argwöhnisch betrachtete der Junge die Phiole, in der eine erdig braune Flüssigkeit schwappte. „Darf ich fragen, was das ist, Sir?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue antwortete Snape: „Kein Gift, falls Sie das meinen."

„Zu schade!", flüsterte Clarisse hinter Evy und diese musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Es ist Baldrian."

Allgemeines Gelächter erhob sich und der junge Bill Weasley grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er eiligen Schrittes den Kerker wieder verließ.

„So, in der Hoffnung, dass wir nun von weiteren Unterbrechungen verschont bleiben, werde ich mir jetzt Ihre Arbeitsmaterialien ansehen. Also platzieren Sie bitte Ihre Kessel und Ihre geöffneten Trankkoffer gut einsehbar auf Ihren Pulten, während ich durch die Reihen gehe."

Gesagt. Getan. Mit geübtem und kritischem Blick trat Professor Snape von einem Tisch zum anderen, inspizierte die Kessel von allen Seiten, warf einen besonders scharfen Blick auf die Messersets und kontrollierte die Zutatenvorräte. Als er damit fertig war, ging er mit einem schiefen Grinsen wieder nach vorne. „Sie haben Ihr Handwerkszeug ja wirklich häufig benutzt." Der Satz troff vor Sarkasmus und alle ahmten sein schiefes Grinsen nach. Alle bis auf Hannah Smith, eine etwas begriffsstutzige Ravenclaw. „Ähm, nein, Sir. Wir haben die Sachen noch nie benutzt!" Bobby verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts. „Merlin, ist die blöd!", zischte Trudy in Evys Ohr und die grinste nur. Hannah war nicht unbedingt eine der Schlauesten.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss.", entgegnete Snape ungeduldig. „Das nennt man _Sarkasmus_. Aber keine Sorge. Ein Jahr mit mir wird wohl ausreichen, um Ihnen den Unterschied zu vermitteln."

Während alle leise lachten und Hannah rote Ohren bekam, wandte er sich wieder an die Klasse.

„Bevor wir nun mit dem Wesentlichen beginnen können, noch eine Sache. Wie ich leider feststellen musste, ist niemand von Ihnen auf die Idee gekommen, zu Beginn des Schuljahres seine Zutatenvorräte zu erneuern." Zerknirscht blickten sich alle an. Daran hatten sie wirklich nicht gedacht. Doch Professor Snape sprach schon weiter. „Das macht aber auch nichts weiter aus. Da Sie sowieso sämtliche Zutaten ersetzen müssen, werden wir das im Rahmen des Unterrichts vornehmen. Alle Zutaten, bis auf drei, können Sie auf dem Gelände der Schule beschaffen. Der Rest ist in der Apotheke von Hogsmeade vorrätig und kann dort besorgt werden." Trudy hob die Hand. „Ja, Miss Bellamy?" „Wir sollen selbst Zutaten sammeln, Sir?" „Ganz recht. Das werden Sie allerdings nicht selbständig tun, sondern unter meiner Aufsicht. Wir werden die Doppelstunde diesen Freitag für eine kleine Exkursion über die Hogwarts-Ländereien nutzen."

Begeistertes Murmeln erhob sich. „Alles, was Sie benötigen, bis auf Kugelfischaugen, Skarabäen und Billywig-Stacheln, finden Sie auf den Feldern und Wiesen rund um Hogwarts, sowie rund um den See und im Verbotenen Wald." Erstaunt setzten sich alle kerzengerade hin. Gleich mehrere Hände schossen in die Höhe, doch Evy war am Schnellsten. „Ja, Miss Callahan?" „Verstehe ich Sie richtig, Sir? Wir gehen… in den Verbotenen Wald?" Er nickte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als habe Sie ihn bloß gefragt, ob es heute noch was zu essen gäbe. „Das habe ich vor, Miss, ja." „Aber… die Schüler dürfen doch nicht in den Verbotenen Wald!", warf ein Ravenclaw-Junge ein, wofür ihn ein strafender Blick von Professor Snape traf. „Schüler dürfen nicht _alleine_ in den Wald. Aber mit einer Lehrperson schon." Dann setzte er hinterher: „Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Ich habe eine Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und bin durchaus in der Lage, sie im Ernstfall zu beschützen. Außerdem wird uns Hagrid begleiten, der den Wald besser kennt als seine eigene Hosentasche. Und falls es Sie beruhigt: Professor Dumbledore hat diese Exkursion nicht nur bewilligt, er begrüßt sie sogar. Also hat alles seine Ordnung."

Evy und Trudy sahen sich ungläubig an. Konnte es eigentlich noch besser werden? Zutaten sammeln im Verbotenen Wald! Der alte Applebee hätte bei der bloßen Erwähnung einen Herzanfall erlitten! Dieses Schuljahr versprach wirklich einzigartig zu werden.

„Und nun lassen Sie uns beginnen. Sie werden heute einen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel brauen."

Hochkonzentriert und mucksmäuschenstill sahen ihn alle Schüler an und die Vorfreude war ihnen von den Gesichtern abzulesen. Endlich ging es richtig los!

In Gedanken gingen alle nochmal den Furunkeltrank durch, denn auch wenn sie ihn nie gebraut hatten, war er ihnen in der Theorie durchaus wohlvertraut.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor der Klasse auf und ab schreitend, begann Professor Snape mit seinen Ausführungen.

„Dieser Trank wird üblicherweise von den Erstklässlern gebraut und bietet sich hervorragend als Erstlingstrank an. Zu seiner Herstellung werden lediglich vier Zutaten benötigt und er bietet einen entscheidenden Vorteil für ungeübte Schüler wie Sie. Kann mir jemand sagen, welcher Vorteil das ist?"

Gleich mehrere Hände ruckten in die Höhe, doch Bobby war am Schnellsten. „Miss McMartigan?" Bobby räusperte sich. „Der Trank verändert nach dem Beimischen einer jeden Zutat seine Farbe, Sir." Snape nickte anerkennend. „Genau. Dieser Umstand macht es für Sie sehr leicht zu erkennen, ob Sie etwas falsch gemacht haben. Nimmt der Trank nicht die Farbe an, die er soll, haben Sie zum Beispiel zu viel oder zu wenig einer Zutat beigefügt, ihn zu lange köcheln lassen, falsch umgerührt und so weiter. Andere Tränke werden es Ihnen nicht so einfach machen, etwaige Fehler zu erkennen, beziehungsweise werden die Folgen Ihrer Fehler drastischerer Natur sein. Beim Heiltrank für Furunkel kann Ihnen im Grunde nicht mehr passieren, als dass er eine falsche Färbung annimmt." Er erhob warnend einen Zeigefinger. „Außer bei der Beimischung _einer_ bestimmten Zutat. Wer kann mir sagen, von welcher Zutat ich spreche und was man im Zusammenhang mit dieser unbedingt beachten muss?"

Diesmal schossen nur zwei Hände in die Höhe: Die von Bobby und Evy, und Evy war schneller. „Miss Callahan?" „Die Zutat, von der Sie sprechen, sind die Stachelschwein-Pastillen, Sir. Sie dürfen erst beigemischt werden, nachdem man den Kessel vom Feuer genommen und ihn etwas hat abkühlen lassen." „Richtig. Können Sie mir auch sagen, was die Folge wäre, würde man dies nicht beachten?" Evy nickte. „Der Trank würde derart ätzend werden, dass er sogar den Kessel zum Schmelzen brächte, Sir." „Hervorragend. Wie ich sehe, hat Professor Applebees Unterricht Ihnen doch etwas vermittelt. Jeweils zwei Punkte für Gryffindor, für Sie und Miss McMartigan!"

Mit vor stolz geschwellter Brust schauten sich Bobby und Evy kurz an. Gleich vier Punkte fürs Haus, und das in der ersten Stunde! Das fing ja gut an!

Professor Snape drehte sich zur Tafel und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschien in einer kleinen, aber akkuraten und sehr gut leserlichen Handschrift das Rezept für den Heiltrank.

„Schreiben Sie das Rezept jetzt bitte vollständig ab."

Sofort griffen alle nach Pergament und Federkiel und folgten seiner Anweisung. Es wurde sehr still im Raum und nur das Kratzen der Federn und ein gelegentliches Räuspern waren zu hören, während Professor Snape langsam durch den Mittelgang schritt. Alle waren in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Bis auf Kevin Stevens, ein Ravenclaw in der hintersten Bankreihe. Er saß mit verschränkten Armen und weit zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl, und betrachtete mit spöttischem Grinsen das Treiben seiner Mitschüler ringsum.

Fast geräuschlos trat Professor Snape neben ihn. „Sagen Sie, Mr. Stevens: Sind Sie des Schreibens mächtig?" Verdutzt sah er seinen Lehrer an. „Natürlich, Sir." „Dann leiden Sie unter einer Leseschwäche?" Ein wenn möglich noch dümmerer Ausdruck trat auf Kevins Gesicht. „Nein, Sir." Snape verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust und richtete sich kerzengerade auf, was bei seiner Größe einen enormen Eindruck machte. „Hätten Sie dann vielleicht die Freundlichkeit mir zu erklären, warum Sie es als Einziger nicht für nötig erachten, das Rezept abzuschreiben?" Nun wurde Kevins Gesichtsausdruck triumphierend. „Weil das Rezept in unserem Trankbuch steht, Sir." „Ach? Und das veranlasst Sie dazu, meine Anweisung zu missachten? Sagen Sie, haben Sie generell Schwierigkeiten, Anweisungen zu befolgen?" „Nicht, wenn Sie sinnvoll sind, Sir."

Nun hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Kevin Stevens war allseits dafür bekannt, dass er den Lehrern freche Widerworte gab und für Unruhe sorgte, wo er nur konnte. Er war selbst in seinem eigenen Haus mehr als unbeliebt, was vor allem daran lag, dass er einer der Gründe war, weshalb Ravenclaw in den letzten drei Jahren beim Kampf um den Hauspokal nur eine untergeordnete Rolle gespielt hatte.

Er hatte es sogar fertiggebracht, dass der sonst absolut friedfertige und alles verzeihende Professor Flitwick, der ja immerhin sein Hauslehrer war, ihn aus seinem Unterricht geworfen hatte. Und McGonagall hatte ihn einmal drei Tage hintereinander direkt aus ihrem Unterricht heraus zu Professor Dumbledore geschickt. Professor Applebee hatte ihn irgendwann nicht mehr beachtet und sich nur noch im äußersten Notfall mit ihm befasst. Kevin war eine Schande für sein Haus, und das ließen ihn seine Mitschüler auch spüren.

Und nun war er dabei, sich schon in der ersten Stunde mit dem neuen Zaubertranklehrer anzulegen. Dass er da aber genau an den Falschen geraten war, sollte ihm sehr schnell bewusst werden**. **

Mit angehaltenem Atem schrieben alle weiterhin das Rezept ab, spitzten aber voller Neugierde die Ohren, um nur ja kein einziges Wort zu verpassen.

Nach Kevins respektloser Antwort hatte Professor Snape ihn einen Moment lang nur angesehen. Nun beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und stützte die Hände auf seinem Pult auf. „Sie halten meine Anweisung also nicht für sinnvoll, ja? Nun, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Ihre Mitschüler derselben Ansicht sind." Und ohne den Blick von Stevens zu wenden oder irgendetwas an seiner Haltung zu ändern, fragte er: „Wer kann mir sagen, warum ich Sie ein Rezept abschreiben lasse, das Sie auch in Ihren Büchern vorfinden können?"

Die Hände von Evy und Flora Webb, der Ravenclaw, die beim Frühstück an ihren Tisch getreten war, fuhren am schnellsten in die Höhe. „Diesmal geben wir Ravenclaw die Chance. Bitte, Miss Webb." Flora räusperte sich. „Es ist eine wissenschaftlich erwiesene Tatsache, dass sich Informationen durch Niederschreiben schneller und effektiver einprägen lassen, als durch bloßes Lesen, Sir." „Ganz recht. Zwei Punkte für Ravenclaw." Nun wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Stevens zu. „Sie sehen, Mr. Stevens: Ihre Mitschüler haben den praktischen Nutzen meiner Anweisung auf Anhieb erkannt. Wenn Sie sich nicht noch großen Ärger einhandeln wollen, würde ich Ihnen raten, endlich mit dem Abschreiben zu beginnen. Und beeilen Sie sich, die Anderen sind schon fast fertig." Damit erhob er sich und ging wieder nach vorne zu seinem Pult.

Etwa fünf Minuten später hatten alle das Rezept abgeschrieben und Professor Snape wies mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zum Vorratsschrank hinüber. „Nun denn, gehen Sie und nehmen Sie sich Ihre benötigten Zutaten. Nehmen Sie nur reichlich, abwiegen werden Sie erst an Ihrem Platz. Und was Sie nicht benötigen, bringen Sie nach dem Abwiegen wieder zurück in den Schrank."

Nun, wo es endlich losging, wurden alle doch etwas nervös. Über das Tränke brauen zu reden war eine Sache. Es dann aber wirklich zu tun, eine ganz Andere. Mit klopfendem Herzen und leicht zittrigen Händen nahm sich Evy von den getrockneten Nesseln, den Schlangenzähnen, Wellhornschnecken und Stachelschwein-Pastillen und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz.

Und dann begann sie, den ersten Zaubertrank ihres Lebens zu brauen.

* * *

Nun zeigte sich, was für ein guter Lehrer Professor Snape tatsächlich war. Stets in Bewegung, ging er von Tisch zu Tisch, beantwortete Fragen aller Art, half beim Justieren der Waagen, gab Tipps im Umgang mit Mörser und Stößel, zeigte ihnen, wie man ein Messer richtig ansetzte, ohne dabei den Finger zu verlieren, gab organisatorische Ratschläge, überprüfte immer wieder, ob die Tränke die richtige Färbung angenommen hatten, frischte ihr Wissen über die einzelnen Zutaten auf und erweiterte es sogar, kurz – er war omnipräsent.

Als Evy gerade ihre frisch zermahlenen Schlangenzähne dem Trank beimischen wollte, stand er plötzlich neben ihr und hielt sie zurück. „Nicht, Miss. Die sind noch nicht fein genug gemahlen. Bearbeiten Sie sie noch ein bisschen und diesmal mit etwas mehr Druck. Es darf nicht das kleinste Klümpchen zurückbleiben." „Danke, Sir.", nickte Evy und machte sich hochkonzentriert wieder an die Arbeit.

So verging auch die zweite Stunde wie im Flug und es waren gerade noch circa zehn Minuten bis zur Pause. Die allermeisten Schüler hatten ihren Trank bereits fertig. Evy hatte gerade die Stachelschwein-Pastillen beigefügt und begann sie nun unterzurühren, während Professor Snape hinter ihr an Bobbys Pult stand und diese gerade noch rechtzeitig davon abhielt ihren Trank zu verderben, indem sie die Pastillen in falscher Richtung unterrührte.

Da ertönte hinter Bobby ein entsetzter Schrei. Darlene Wilkins, eine dunkelhäutige, sehr stille und allseits beliebte Ravenclaw, griff panisch nach ihren Haaren und versuchte hektisch, etwas daraus zu entfernen. Professor Snape, der in dem Moment, als sie schrie, zu ihr herum schoss, trat schnellen Schrittes an ihr Pult und besah sich den Grund für die Panik.

In Darlenes traumhaft schönen Rastalöckchen, die ihr bis zum Po reichten, klebte der Schleim der Wellhornschnecken, die sie für den Trank benötigt hatten. Diese Substanz hatte die Eigenart, bei Kontakt mit organischem Material wie Haaren alles sofort zu einer zähen Masse zu verkleben.

Mit einem gezielten Griff packte Professor Snape Darlenes Handgelenke und hielt sie eisern fest. „Beruhigen Sie sich Miss, Sie machen es nur noch schlimmer, indem Sie es versuchen aus Ihren Haaren zu ziehen!" Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Darlene zu ihm auf, begann aber sich etwas zu beruhigen, sodass er ihre Hände loslassen konnte. „Gut so, Miss. Sie müssen den Schleim trocknen lassen. Nach der Stunde kommen Sie zu mir, dann gebe ich Ihnen etwas, womit Sie Ihre Haare säubern können." Weinend nickte Darlene und fragte dann flehend: „Muss ich sie abschneiden?" Beruhigend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Miss. Ich denke nicht. Und jetzt beruhigen Sie sich." Zu ihrer Nachbarin Flora gewandt sagte er: „Helfen Sie ihr bei der Fertigstellung ihres Tranks, bevor sie ihn vor lauter Nervosität noch ruiniert." Flora nickte und nahm Darlene die Stachelschwein-Pastillen aus den zitternden Fingern.

„Und nun zu Ihnen, Mr. Stevens!", grollte Professor Snape in einem derart angsteinflößenden Ton, dass alle erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Der Angesprochene schaute seinem Lehrer verdutzt ins Gesicht. „Was hab ich denn getan?" Langsam trat Snape an seinen Tisch heran, und seine Stimme war sehr leise und schneidend, als er Stevens ansprach. „Machen Sie die Sache nicht noch schlimmer, indem Sie leugnen, Mr. Stevens. Ich _weiß_, dass Sie den Schleim nach Miss Wilkins geworfen haben."

Entsetzt riss Stevens die Augen auf. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Inzwischen hatten sich alle zu ihnen umgewandt.

„Sagt Ihnen der Begriff _peripheres Sehvermögen_ etwas?" Verwirrt schüttelte Stevens den Kopf. „Nein, Sir." „Nun, das besitze ich. Es bedeutet, ich kann auch aus den Augenwinkeln gut sehen. Und ich habe _gesehen_, wie Sie etwas nach Miss Wilkins geworfen haben. Leider konnte ich es nicht mehr verhindern. Also hören Sie lieber auf zu leugnen, wenn Sie den Schaden noch in überschaubaren Grenzen halten wollen!"

Evy und ihre Freundinnen grinsten sich an. Endlich bekam dieser Oberarsch mal eins auf den Deckel!

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Grollen in der Stimme sprach Professor Snape weiter. „Professor Flitwick hat mich ja davor gewarnt, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten machen würden, Mr. Stevens. Aber dass Sie so dumm sein würden, sich schon in der ersten Stunde auf eine Kraftprobe mit mir einzulassen, hätte ich ehrlich nicht für möglich gehalten. Wissen Sie, einen einfachen Schülerstreich hätte ich ja womöglich noch durchgehen lassen. Meine Toleranzgrenze ist _noch_ sehr hoch. Aber mit diesem respektlosen und demütigenden Verhalten gegenüber einer weiblichen Mitschülerin haben Sie diese Grenze _weit_ überschritten!"

Während dieser Rede war seine Stimme immer lauter und bedrohlicher geworden, sodass er Stevens nun fast anschrie. Evy schauderte. Sie hoffte, niemals selbst der Grund für einen solchen Zornesausbruch zu sein…

Professor Snapes Stimme war kalt und schneidend, als er schließlich fortfuhr. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw wegen absolut ungebührlichen Verhaltens einer weiblichen Mitschülerin gegenüber." Und an Kevins Mitschüler gewandt setzte er hinzu: „Bedanken Sie sich dafür bei Mr. Stevens hier." Entsetzt keuchten die anwesenden Ravenclaws auf. Zwanzig Punkte! Und das am ersten Tag! Hasserfüllte Blicke trafen Kevin und allen war klar, dass er sich in nächster Zeit besser nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken lassen sollte…

Unbeeindruckt fuhr Professor Snape fort. „Desweiteren werden Sie die zweifelhafte Ehre haben, heute Abend bei mir nachzusitzen. Nach dem Abendessen, um Punkt sieben Uhr, erwarte ich Sie in diesem Klassenzimmer. Und für jede Minute, die Sie zu spät kommen, verliert Ravenclaw einen weiteren Punkt, also seien Sie lieber pünktlich, wenn Sie sich nicht den Zorn Ihrer Mitschüler aufladen wollen. Und zum Schluss schreiben Sie mir einen Aufsatz mit dem Thema „Wie verhalte ich mich angemessen gegenüber meinen weiblichen Mitschülern". Drei Seiten Pergament, nicht eine Zeile weniger! Bis Mittwoch. Und ich rate Ihnen dringend, diesen Aufsatz ernst zu nehmen. Sonst lernen Sie mich von meiner unangenehmen Seite kennen! Haben Sie das alles verstanden, Mr. Stevens?"

Während dieser Strafpredigt war Kevin Stevens blass geworden und auf seinem Stuhl zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen gesunken. Professor Snapes Verhalten hatte ihm mächtig Respekt eingeflößt. Nun nickte er langsam und stotterte ein leises „Ja, Sir.".

Professor Snape nickte, wandte sich zum Rest der Klasse um und sagte in einem Ton, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen: „Füllen Sie bitte Ihre fertigen Tränke in 5ml-Phiolen ab und beschriften Sie sie beidseitig mit Ihrem Namen und dem Namen des Trankes. Wenn Sie das erledigt haben, bringen Sie Ihre Phiolen der Reihe nach zu mir ans Pult, damit ich Sie bewerten kann." Vorsichtshalber setzte er hinzu: „Und vergessen Sie nicht: Die Note, die ich Ihren Tränken geben werde, dient lediglich dazu, Ihnen Ihre Leistung vor Augen zu führen und dabei zu helfen, sich an meine Anforderungen zu gewöhnen." Damit machten sich alle daran, seine Anweisungen auszuführen und keine fünf Minuten später traten sie mit ihrem allerersten selbstgebrauten Trank an sein Pult heran.

Allen war der Trank gelungen, keiner hatte ernsthaften Mist gebaut.

Evy war ziemlich nervös, als sie ihm ihren Trank reichte. Er sah sich die Färbung an, schüttelte die Phiole kurz und entfernte schließlich noch den Stöpsel, um an dem Trank zu riechen. Dann griff er nach seiner Feder und schrieb in roter Tinte ein gut sichtbares „E" für „Erwartungen übertroffen" neben Ihren Namenszug. Erleichtert und voller Stolz atmete Evy auf und nahm die Phiole wieder von ihm entgegen. Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln sagte er so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Es wäre eigentlich ein „O" geworden, Miss. Können Sie sich vorstellen, warum es letztlich nur ein „E" wurde?" Völlig verdattert kam Evy zuerst nicht darauf. Doch dann kam die Erkenntnis. „Wegen der Schlangenzähne, Sir?" Er nickte. „Genau. Ohne mein Eingreifen hätten Sie den Trank verdorben. Also denken Sie zukünftig daran. Solche Kleinigkeiten können das Gelingen eines Trankes ausmachen." „Ja, Sir. Ich werde daran denken." Damit entließ er sie zurück zu ihrem Platz, wo sie sich selig lächelnd niederließ. Sie hatte heute ihren ersten Trank gebraut und gleich ein E dafür bekommen! Und hätte sie nicht den kleinen Flüchtigkeitsfehler gemacht, wäre es sogar ein O geworden!

„Was hat er denn noch zu dir gesagt?", raunte Bobby ihr neugierig ins Ohr, aber Evy winkte ab. „Sag ich dir später!"

Als alle wieder saßen, erhob sich Professor Snape noch einmal von seinem Platz.

„Sie haben heute alle sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und meine Erwartungen weit übertroffen. Machen Sie weiter so, dann werden wir keinerlei Schwierigkeiten miteinander bekommen…"

Stolz erfüllt und zufrieden sahen sich alle an. Das war viel besser gelaufen, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatten. Diese Doppelstunde hatte ihnen allen wahnsinnigen Spaß bereitet. Etwas, dass sie im Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränke noch bis gestern nicht für möglich gehalten hätten! Tränke war plötzlich zu einem hochinteressanten und spannenden Fach geworden, und jeder Einzelne freute sich schon auf die nächste Doppelstunde am Mittwoch. Und das verdankten sie alles ihrem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Professor Snape.

Dieser räusperte sich nun und hob noch mal zum Sprechen an. „Nun noch die Hausaufgaben." Leises Stöhnen machte sich breit, trotzdem zückten alle erwartungsvoll ihre Federkiele.

„Für Mittwoch schreiben Sie mir bitte eine Abhandlung über Bezoare. Wo man sie finden kann, ihre Wirkungsweise und in welchen Tränken sie zur Anwendung kommen. Einer dieser Tränke wird dann Gegenstand unserer nächsten Doppelstunde. Sie können jetzt gehen." In diesem Moment läutete es und alle packten ihre Kessel und Zutatenkoffer zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Alle bis auf Darlene, die schnell noch mal zu Professor Snape ans Pult trat, um von ihm ein Mittel gegen den Schneckenschleim in ihren Haaren zu bekommen.

Draußen auf dem Flur wartete Flora auf ihre Freundin, und Evy und ihre Freundinnen gesellten sich dazu. Kurz darauf kam Darlene mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einer Flasche mit zitronengelbem Inhalt zu ihnen heraus. „Und, was hat er noch zu dir gesagt?", fragte Trudy erwartungsvoll.

Darlene hob glücklich die Flasche in die Höhe. „Er hat sich nochmal meine Haare angesehen und mir dann das hier in die Hand gedrückt. Ich soll damit zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und ihr sagen, was passiert ist. Sie wird mir helfen, das Zeug aus meinen Haaren zu entfernen! Ich bin so glücklich!" Und als sie gemeinsam die Treppen zur Eingangshalle nach oben stiegen, fügte Darlene hinzu: „Ich find ihn wahnsinnig toll! Er war so nett zu mir, hat mich nochmal beruhigt und mir versichert, dass ich kein einziges Haar verlieren werde, wenn ich mich genau an seine Anweisungen halte. Ich bin so froh, dass er an die Schule gekommen ist!"

Alle nickten eifrig und Bobby rief gehässig: „Allein dafür wie er Stevens zur Schnecke gemacht hat, hat er bei mir so manchen Stein im Brett!" Flora stimmte ihr zu. „Es ist zwar blöd, dass wir wegen Kevin zwanzig Punkte verloren haben, aber er hatte es verdient! Vielleicht überlegt er es sich zukünftig zweimal, ob er in Professor Snapes Unterricht wieder solchen Mist baut! Und ganz nebenbei fand ich den Unterricht absolut geil!" „Aber sowas von!", riefen Bobby, Darlene und Evy im Chor. Und Clarisse lief leicht rot an als sie hinzufügte: „Und süß ist er ja auch irgendwie…" „Wieso'n das?", wollte Trudy wissen, aber Darlene gab für Clarisse Antwort. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was Clarisse meint. Wie er sich für mich und die Mädchen allgemein eingesetzt hat, war toll! Und dass er sich nicht zu uns umgedreht hat, als er diesen Trank genommen hatte, war absolut gentleman-like! Naja, und wenn er nicht gerade so streng guckt, sieht er wirklich richtig niedlich aus!" Mehrstimmiges verlegenes Kichern ertönte, als sie sich sein Lächeln vor Augen führten, und innerlich gaben alle Darlene recht – was sie natürlich niemals laut zugegeben hätten!

In der Eingangshalle trennten sie sich – Flora begleitete Darlene zum Krankenflügel und die vier Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen.

Mit hohen Erwartungen waren sie in den Zaubertrankunterricht gegangen – und diese waren letztlich noch übertroffen worden. Endlich war Zaubertränke ein interessantes und spannendes Fach, auf das man sich freuen konnte. Ihr neuer Lehrer war zwar streng, aber ein echter Fachmann auf seinem Gebiet und jemand von dem man _wirklich_ etwas lernen konnte.

Alle waren sich einig, dass sie mit Professor Snape voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatten – ups, kleines Wortspiel -, und dass der Zaubertrankunterricht mit ihm nun endlich das beinhaltete, was sie vier Jahre lang vergeblich gesucht hatten – _Magie_ …

* * *

tbc

* * *

**So, das war's mal wieder. :)**

**Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen und ich konnte Severus glaubwürdig rüberbringen. Würde mich - wie schon gesagt - sehr über ein paar Reviews oder PMs freuen. :)**

**Die nächsten zwei Wochen werde ich leider nicht zum Updaten kommen, da einerseits Prüfungen ins Haus stehen, andererseits der Urlaub wartet! :D**

**Aber so um den 22. Juli herum werde ich wieder was hochladen, falls es dann noch gewünscht wird. ;)**

**Wünsche euch allen schöne Ferien, angenehmen Urlaub oder viel Spaß in der Schule / bei der Arbeit. **

**Hab euch lieb!**

**Eure Kaddi :)**

26


	7. Weibliche (Nat)Urgewalten

**Hallöchen! :)**

**Ich melde mich aus dem Urlaub zurück und schenke euch an diesem abgrundtief heißen und schwülen Tag ein neues - wieder mal sehr langes - Kapitel. :))**

**In diesem geht es um eine etwas anders geartete Zaubertrankstunde... *zwinker* Wie der Titel schon sagt, wird es der liebe Severus heute mit einer Macht zu tun bekommen, gegen die kein Kraut gewachsen ist - buchstäblich.^^ Tja, es gibt nun mal Dinge auf dieser Welt, gegen die sogar ein Severus Snape absolut nichts ausrichten kann...**

**Dieses Kapitel entstand aus einer Laune heraus und wird auch nur veröffentlicht, weil mir meine hochgeschätzte Beta - die liebe KeyMagic - angedroht hat, mich mit einem Cruciatus zu belegen, sollte ich es wagen, euch dieses Kapitel vorzuenthalten. ;)**

**Da ich mal davon ausgehe, dass circa 99,9% der Leser weiblich sind (mich eingeschlossen), wird wohl jede Evys Gemütszustand nachempfinden können und sich vielleicht sogar in der einen oder anderen Situation wiedererkennen. ;))**

**So, genug gequasselt - ich wünsche euch (hoffentlich) viel Spaß mit dieser etwas anderen Zaubertrankstunde... :)**

* * *

Weibliche (Nat)Urgewalten

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 **

_heute_

Nachdem Evelyn ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, wurde sie von allen Seiten gleichzeitig mit derart vielen Fragen bestürmt, dass sie ihre liebe Not hatte, der Reihe nach darauf einzugehen. Irgendwann hatte Molly Weasley ein Einsehen und sprach ein Machtwort. Da es sowieso bald Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, im Haus noch mehr als genug Arbeit auf alle wartete und sich endlich jemand um den Irrwicht kümmern musste, der unter dem Dach Einzug gehalten hatte, löste sich die fröhliche Runde nur sehr widerwillig auf.

Remus kümmerte sich gemeinsam mit Sirius um den Irrwicht, die Mädchen wurden dazu verdonnert, ihre Zimmer in Ordnung zu bringen, die Jungs bekamen den Auftrag, im Vorratskeller für Ordnung zu sorgen, und Tonks und Evy halfen Molly bei der Vorbereitung des Mittagsessens.

Als die Sandwiches fertig belegt waren und Evys Rhabarberauflauf im Ofen vor sich hin backte, stahl sich doch tatsächlich die Sonne zwischen all den Wolken hervor, was für Evy Anlass genug war, sich mit einem Glas kalter Limonade in den Garten des Hauses zu verziehen.

Dieser war, genau wie der Rest des Grundstückes, mit derart vielen Schutzzaubern belegt, dass man darin sogar ein Feuerwerk hätte abbrennen können, ohne dass irgendjemand auch nur Notiz davon genommen hätte**. **

So konnte sich Evy also in aller Seelenruhe auf die kleine Steintreppe setzen, die von der Terrasse in den verwilderten Garten hinunter führte. Die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, ließ sie sich die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht scheinen und genoss den wunderbaren Augenblick. Die Tatsache, dass es Severus augenscheinlich gut ging und er heute Abend im Hauptquartier erscheinen würde, hob ihre Stimmung um ein Vielfaches und sie fühlte sich das erste Mal seit drei Tagen mal wieder so richtig wohl.

Völlig selbstvergessen lauschte sie dem fröhlichen Gezwitscher der Vögel und dem vielstimmigen Summen der Bienen und Hummeln, die sich um die besten Sammelplätze auf den vielen bunten Blüten ringsum stritten. Der Wind strich durch die Zweige der Büsche und Bäume und ließ Evys Haare leicht flattern, während die Gerüche des Sommers sie in einen Mantel des Wohlbehagens hüllten.

Leise Schritte hinter sich ließen sie aufblicken. Tonks, Hermine und Ginny waren auf die Terrasse getreten. „Dürfen wir uns dazu setzen?", fragte Ginny schüchtern, wofür sie von ihrer Lehrerin einen tadelnden Blick erhielt. „Klar dürft ihr das, die Terrasse ist schließlich groß genug. Oder sehe ich aus, als wollte ich euch auffressen?" Gespielt angriffslustig bleckte sie die Zähne und knurrte wie ein Hund, was die Mädchen loslachen ließ. Unter Gelächter setzten sich Ginny und Hermine neben Evy auf die Treppe, während sich Tonks der Länge nach ins Gras der noch nicht geschnittenen Wiese fallen ließ und sich genüsslich ausstreckte.

Daraufhin herrschte für die nächsten Momente Schweigen, während denen alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen und die bunte Blütenpracht des Gartens auf sich wirken ließen.

Evy mochte im normalen Leben zwar eine Ordnungsfanatikerin sein, aber was die Natur betraf war sie dafür, sich diese ihren eigenen Weg finden zu lassen. Geschniegelte und gestriegelte Vorgärten mit millimeterkurzem Golfplatzrasen konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Da war ihr das kunterbunte und verwilderte Durcheinander des Gartens am Grimmauldplatz um einiges lieber. Im hinteren Teil wuchs ein riesiger, leider schon verblühter, wilder Fliederbusch in direkter Nachbarschaft mit schwarzem Holunder und einem gewaltigen Hortensienbusch, die beide ihre betörenden Düfte wetteifernd verströmten. An der Mauer hinter ihnen rankten sich wilde Rosen bis zu den Fenstern im zweiten Stock hinauf und konkurrierten mit Gold- und Blauregen, welche an der Mauer direkt daneben ihren Machtbereich eingenommen hatten und diesen verbissen verteidigten gegen den wilden Wein, der hartnäckig versuchte, in ihr Refugium einzudringen. Die etwa dreißig Zentimeter hohe Wiese war übersät mit Butterblumen, Wiesenschaumkraut, großen lilafarbenen Disteln und Margeriten, die neidisch zu ihren farbenprächtigen großen Schwestern aufblickten, die, in kleinen Inseln über den ganzen Garten verteilt, ihre Schönheit verkündeten: den Lupinen.

Und über all dem hingen die Geräusche des Windes, der Insekten und Vögel und der nahen Großstadt. Evys Blick glitt zum Himmel hinauf, der immer mehr aufklarte und sogar immer größere Flecken Blau erkennen ließ.

Während sie noch mit den Augen dem Kondensstreifen eines Flugzeugs folgte, regte sich Hermine neben ihr. Als Evy zu ihr hinüber blickte, sah das Mädchen verlegen auf. „Entschuldigung, Professor, ich hab nur ihre Sandalen bewundert. Die sind wunderschön!" „Ja, sie sind richtig toll!", bestätigte Ginny und sah neidisch auf die Füße ihrer Lehrerin. Evy lächelte sie an. „Danke, ihr beiden." „Wo haben Sie die denn her?", setzte Hermine neugierig hinterher. Evy richtete sich auf und zog die Knie an. „Aus einem winzigen Laden in einem Fischerdorf nahe Bournemouth. Ein Muggeldorf. Eine alte Frau betreibt dort einen kleinen Andenkenladen, wo sie auch diese Sandalen herstellt. Wunderschön ist es da." Ginny seufzte auf. „Ach, was gäbe ich drum, mal ans Meer zu kommen…." Sie hatte es mehr vor sich hin gesagt, ohne Hintergedanken. Doch in Evy war sofort die Idee gereift.

„Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag: Bisher hattet ihr von euren Ferien ja nicht sonderlich viel, sondern musstet hier festsitzen. Wie wär`s, wenn wir uns morgen einen lauen Lenz machen? Wir gehen nach Bournemouth shoppen, ein Eis essen, ein bisschen bummeln. Wir machen uns einen richtigen Mädelstag! Na?" Alle fanden die Idee großartig und stimmten voller Begeisterung zu. Doch dann klatschte sich Tonks an die Stirn. „Zu schade, ich hab die nächsten Tage absolut keine Zeit. Morgen Bereitschaftsdienst bei den Auroren und bis Ende der Woche muss ich hier ständig auf der Matte stehn. Aber das macht nichts!", rief sie sofort, als sie der enttäuschten Gesichter gewahr wurde. „Geht nur ohne mich. Ich würde mit meiner Tollpatschigkeit sowieso nur alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken. Außerdem muss wenigstens eine Frau da sein, die Molly hilft, diese Männerwirtschaft unter Kontrolle zu halten." „Das schafft Mum auch alleine.", murmelte Ginny und erntete eine Menge Lacher.

Fragend sah Hermine zu Evy hinüber. „Aber wie kommen wir dahin? Ginny und ich können noch nicht apparieren." „Kein Problem.", erklärte Evy. „Ich bitte nachher Arthur oder Kingsley, dass sie uns für morgen einen Portschlüssel organisieren. Macht euch keine Gedanken, ich regele das. Ihr bringt für morgen einfach bloß gute Laune mit." Die Mädchen strahlten bei der Aussicht, endlich mal aus diesem alten Haus heraus zu kommen. Doch plötzlich verdüsterte sich Ginnys Miene, was Evy nicht entging. „Was hast du denn, Ginny?" „Ach, es ist nur…" „Ja, was denn? Hopp, raus damit!" Vor Verlegenheit schoss Ginny die Röte ins Gesicht. „Ich… ich habe kein Geld…." Evy winkte ab. „Das brauchst du auch nicht. Weil ich euch einladen werde. Alle Unkosten gehen morgen auf mich. Unter einer Bedingung!" Noch geschockt von der Nachricht, dass sie alles bezahlt bekämen, sahen beide Mädchen ihrer Lehrerin verblüfft an. „Welche denn?" „Dass ihr aufhört, mich Professor zu nennen. Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts, verdammt! Auch die Professorin hat mal Urlaub." „Aber… wie sollen wir Sie dann nennen?", fragte Hermine sichtlich irritiert. „Na, so wie ich heiße: Evelyn oder Evy. Wegen mir könnt ihr mich auch gerne duzen, aber das wäre wohl zu viel verlangt auf einmal. Also denke ich, dass „Evy" und „Sie" zu verkraften sind, oder?"

Das hatte sie mit einem stetig wachsenden Schmunzeln gesagt, welches nun in ein offenherziges und strahlendes Lächeln überging, das die Mädchen hocherfreut erwiderten. Professor Callahan war wirklich klasse…

Plötzlich hörte man bis in den Garten hinaus das bösartige und hysterische Keifen von Sirius` Mutter – besser gesagt, von ihrem Bild, das nach wie vor in der Eingangshalle hing und sich partout nicht entfernen ließ. „Ohweia!", rief Tonks im Aufstehen. „Entweder hat irgendwer etwas umgeworfen oder es war die Türklingel. Jedenfalls bin zur Abwechslung mal nicht ich schuld!" Und während sie lachend ins Haus rannte rief sie noch über die Schulter: „Ich erledige das mit der alten Vettel mal schnell. Inzwischen hab ich richtig Übung darin!"

Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich verstohlen an. Allerdings nicht verstohlen genug. „Warum grinst ihr so? Wisst ihr was, das ich nicht weiß?" Beide Mädchen sahen ihre Lehrerin verschwörerisch an. „Aber Sie müssen schweigen, versprochen?" Evy hob die linke Hand zum Schwur und legte die rechte aufs Herz: „Ich schwöre feierlich zu schweigen wie ein Grab! Und nun raus damit!" Albern kichernd lehnten sich Ginny und Hermine zu Evy hinüber. „Tonks ist nur so schnell rein gerannt, weil sie weiß, dass Remus sich immer um Mrs. Blacks Bild kümmert." Evy nickte verstehend. „Das ist alles? Das ist doch ein alter Hut." Verblüffte Blicke waren die Antwort. „Sie wissen, dass Tonks und Remus… naja…" Evy schnaubte. „Ich bitte euch! Das ist doch ein offenes Geheimnis! Jeder weiß davon… außer den Beiden." „Wie?", entfuhr es Hermine und Ginny, woraufhin Evy schelmisch grinste. „Die beiden schleichen umeinander rum wie die Katze um den heißen Kessel. Hoffen wir, dass sie es langsam mal hinkriegen, aufeinander zuzugehen. Das kann man ja nicht mehr mit ansehen!" Die Mädchen nickten zustimmend. Und mit einem kollektiven Seufzen hing jede wieder ihren Gedanken nach…

Ginnys Blick folgte einer dicken Hummel, die um ihren Fuß herumschwirrte, während Hermine nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum kaute. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf.

„Prof… Evelyn… darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Neugierig sah Evy auf und beschattete mit einer Hand ihre Augen. „Klar darfst du!" Sich räuspernd fuhr Hermine fort. „Was Sie uns da heute Morgen erzählt haben… von ihrer ersten Trankstunde bei Professor Snape… irgendwie kann ich _diesen_ Professor mit _unserem_ Professor nicht vereinbaren… verstehen Sie, was ich meine? Es wirkt fast so, als wären das zwei völlig verschiedene Menschen!" Evy nickte verstehend. „Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, Mine." Ein überraschter Blick traf Evy. „Oh, ich darf dich doch Mine nennen, oder?" Diese strahlte. „Klar dürfen Sie, Prof… Evelyn!"

Evy nickte und blickte nachdenklich einem Marienkäfer nach, der auf ihrem Knie gesessen hatte und sich nun wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Auch Ginny hatte den Kopf erhoben und sah abwartend ihre Lehrerin an.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass es euch schwer fällt, euren Professor in meinen Erzählungen wiederzuerkennen. Ihr müsst dabei bloß eines bedenken: Zwischen meinen Erzählungen und heute liegt immerhin die nicht unerhebliche Zeitspanne von vierzehn Jahren! In der Zeit fließt eine Menge Wasser die Themse hinunter, wie man so schön sagt. Und Professor Snapes Entwicklung kam ja auch nicht über Nacht. Das ging langsam, Stück für Stück."

„Ja, aber warum wurde er überhaupt so, wie wir ihn heute kennen, wenn er doch mal so... anders war?", hakte Ginny sofort nach.

Evy schüttelte den Kopf. „So viel anders als heute war er damals gar nicht, Ginny! Du darfst nicht den Fehler machen, davon auszugehen, dass er ständig so war wie in meiner Erzählung! Das war lediglich _eine_ Trankstunde von vielen! Es stimmt, er war damals engagierter und… motivierter als heute. Deshalb war er aber noch lange nicht einfacher. Ich habe es euch gestern schon versucht zu erklären: Er war damals schon sehr streng und ungemein fordernd. Es war bloß einfach so, dass wir nach vier schrecklichen Jahren unter Professor Applebee mit seinem… schwierigen Charakter weitaus besser zurechtkamen, als ihr das heute tut. Ihr habt schließlich keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit. Und auch zu meiner Zeit waren mit Sicherheit nicht alle Fans von Professor Snape."

„Nein?", entfuhr es Ginny und Hermine sofort und Evy grinste bei der Erinnerung an die damalige Zeit. „Nein, bei Weitem nicht. Wisst ihr, bereits nach einer Woche hatte sich die Schule in zwei Lager gespalten: Der eine Teil – und zu diesem Zeitpunkt der weitaus Größere – mochte Professor Snape und vergötterte ihn geradezu. Der andere Teil bestand zum Einen aus den Schülern, die mit ihm aneinander geraten waren, wie zum Beispiel der Mitschüler aus meiner Klasse, von dem ich erzählt hatte, zum Anderen aus den Schülern der ersten Klasse, die Professor Applebee nicht mehr erlebt hatten und daher nicht wissen konnten, wie gut sie es eigentlich mit Professor Snape getroffen hatten. Für die Jüngsten war er einfach nur furchteinflößend und streng. Und Schüler haben es nun mal in der Regel an sich, strenge und fordernde Lehrer nicht sonderlich zu mögen."

Die Mädchen nickten, widerwillig zustimmend. Wo Evelyn recht hatte, hatte sie recht…

Laut und vernehmlich seufzte Ginny auf. „Wenn er doch wenigstens nicht immer so schrecklich unfair wäre! Dann könnte man es durchaus mit ihm aushalten!" Hermine nickte, während Evy nun ihren Standort wechselte und sich unter einen schattenspendenden kleinen Kirschbaum setzte, um ihre Schülerinnen nicht ständig anblinzeln zu müssen.

„Tut ihr mir den Gefallen und klärt mich darüber auf, woran ihr festmacht, dass Professor Snape unfair ist?" Hermine und Ginny sahen ihre Lehrerin an als wollten sie sie fragen, ob sie ihre Bitte tatsächlich ernst meinte, entschlossen sich dann aber, diplomatischer vorzugehen. Daher war es Hermine, die antwortete: „Er zieht Gryffindor die meisten Punkte ab, bevorzugt die Slytherins am laufenden Band – und über sein Verhalten Harry gegenüber brauchen wir wohl nicht zu reden…"

Evelyn nickte verstehend, und während sie sich ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz band, nahm sie ihre beiden Schülerinnen fest ins Auge. „Also gut, dann mal der Reihe nach. Woher wisst ihr, dass er _Gryffindor_ die meisten Punkte abzieht?" „Wie bitte?" Evy schnaubte ungeduldig. „Stellt euch bitte nicht dümmer als ihr seid! Die Frage war doch klar verständlich. Habt ihr irgendwelche Beweise, dass er tatsächlich _Gryffindor_ die meisten Punkte abzieht? Habt ihr euch beispielsweise mal mit den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs darüber unterhalten, wie viele Punkte er denen im Schnitt abzieht?" Verdutzt sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an. „Nun… ähm, ehrlich gesagt… nein."

Evy nickte triumphierend. „Na also. Ihr geht einfach mal davon aus, aber beweisen könnt ihr es nicht. Und nur zu eurer Information: Wenn ihr denkt, er sei der einzige Lehrer, der Punkte abzieht, seid ihr wirklich blind. Die anderen Professoren ziehen mindestens genauso viele Hauspunkte ab, wie er das tut, der Unterschied ist bloß, dass es euch bei ihm am meisten auffällt. Und die Tatsache, dass ihr den Tränkeunterricht ausgerechnet mit den Slytherins teilt, ist da nicht gerade hilfreich."

Nun nickte Ginny vehement. „Aber das ist doch dann wenigstens der Beweis dafür, dass er die Slytherins stets und ständig _uns_ vorzieht!"

Evy grinste schief. „Natürlich tut er das. Und er zieht sie nicht bloß den Gryffindors vor, sondern auch den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Ist ja auch normal, schließlich ist er ihr Hauslehrer." „Aber das tun die anderen Hauslehrer nicht!"

Nun traf die beiden Mädchen ein fast schon mitleidiger Blick. „Glaubt ihr das ernsthaft? Berichtigt mich, wenn ich falsch liege: Professor McGonagall ist doch noch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor?" Nun waren Ginny und Hermine vollkommen verdattert. „Natürlich, das wissen Sie doch." „Wie kommt ihr dann dazu, zu behaupten, nur Professor Snape würde sein Haus bevorzugen? McGonagall bevorzugt Gryffindor mindestens genauso. Und dasselbe gilt für Flitwick und Sprout. Euch kommt es lediglich anders vor, weil sich diese drei Herrschaften im Vergleich zu Professor Snape… geschickter anstellen. Man merkt bei ihnen nicht sofort, dass sie ihren Häusern Vorteile verschaffen. Aber sie tun es in mindestens genauso großem Umfang wie Professor Snape. Glaubt mir, ich sitze jeden Tag am Lehrertisch oder im Lehrerzimmer – ich bekomme hautnah den Konkurrenzkampf mit, der zwischen _allen_ Häusern herrscht, und den die jeweiligen Hauslehrer auch unterstützen. Professor Snapes aufbrausende Art sorgt nur leider dafür, dass man es bei ihm am ehesten merkt. Das ist alles."

Den Kopf an den Stamm des Kirschbaums anlehnend, schloss Evy leise seufzend die Augen. ‚_Diese Kinder haben vielleicht Vorstellungen! Kein Wunder, dass ihr Bild von Severus so einseitig ist!_'

Etwas zerknirscht – und auch leicht beschämt – schauten sich Hermine und Ginny an. Festzustellen, wie wenig sie in den letzten Jahren fähig gewesen waren, über ihren eigenen Tellerrand zu blicken, ließ sie doch stark an ihrer Urteilsfähigkeit zweifeln. Mit wenigen Sätzen hatte ihnen ihre Lehrerin Dinge vor Augen geführt, die ihnen eigentlich selbst hätten klar sein müssen.

Doch so ganz wollte sich Hermine noch nicht geschlagen geben. Mit einem vernehmlichen Räuspern zog sie Evys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Aber das mit Harry können Sie nicht leugnen, Prof… Evelyn. Er muss seit unserem ersten Schultag unter Professor Snape leiden. Dabei hat er ihm nie etwas getan, was diese Abneigung rechtfertigen würde."

Evy nickte langsam und ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. „Ja, da gebe ich dir recht, Mine. Harry hat Professor Snape nichts getan. Aber sein Vater. Und der arme Junge hat nun mal das Pech, seinem Vater wohl auf derart erschreckende Weise ähnlich zu sehn, dass Professor Snape in ihm sofort James Potter wiedererkennt. Ich kann es nicht beurteilen, die einzigen Fotos von James Potter, die ich kenne, zeigen ihn als Erwachsenen. Aber Remus hat mir mal bestätigt, dass Harry haargenau aussieht, wie sein Vater in dem Alter…" Und mit einem leisen Seufzen fügte sie hinzu: „Es gibt nun mal Dinge aus der Jugend, die man einfach nicht vergisst…"

Ginny entfuhr ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Entschuldigung, aber ich finde es absolut unfair, dass Harry leiden muss, bloß weil Professor Snape das Opfer ein paar kindischer Streiche wurde!"

Mit einem Ruck saß Evy kerzengerade und strafte ihre Schülerin mit einem finsteren Blick. „Kindische Streiche nennst du das? Harry hat euch doch sicherlich erzählt, was er in Professor Snapes Denkarium gesehen hat, oder?"

Die Schamesröte stieg Hermine ins Gesicht, als sie nickte. „Sie meinen, wie Sirius und James Potter…" Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung wurde sie unterbrochen. „Ja, ganz genau _das_ meine ich. Haltet ihr das tatsächlich für kindisch? Stellt euch bitte mal vor, ihr wärt diejenigen, denen vor versammelter Schule so etwas angetan wird – würdet ihr das dann immer noch als „_kindischen Streich_" bezeichnen?"

Evy ließ ihren Schülerinnen keine Zeit zum Antworten, und als sie weitersprach, prangten kleine rote Zornesflecken auf ihren Wangen. „Ich habe mal eine Frage an euch: Ohne groß nachzudenken – welchen Mitschüler könnt ihr am wenigsten ausstehen?" Da gab es nichts zu überlegen. „Draco Malfoy.", war die einstimmige Antwort der beiden Mädchen.

„Das dachte ich mir… Nun gut. Ihr könnt ihn nicht leiden, weil er arrogant, überheblich und selbstverliebt ist. Habt ihr noch andere Gründe?" Ginny schnaubte. „Sie meinen, _außer_ dass er Hermine andauernd Schlammblut nennt, über meine Familie herzieht, weil wir nicht so reich sind wie seine, er am laufenden Band gemeine Lügen über Hagrid und Harry verbreitet und einfach grundsätzlich ein dreckiges kleines Frettchen ist?"

Evy verbarg mühsam ein Grinsen ob Ginnys Wortwahl. „Genau, außer all dem. Versteht mich nicht falsch, das sind alles gute Gründe ihn zu hassen! Allein für dieses widerwärtige Schimpfwort gegen Hermine würde ich ihm zu gerne den Mund mit Kernseife ausschrubben!" Die Mädchen kicherten schadenfroh bei dieser Vorstellung. „Aber wenn ich das richtig verstehe, tut er im Grunde nicht mehr, als das Maul aufzureißen und große Töne zu spucken, richtig? Wirklich körperlich angegriffen hat er euch noch nicht, oder?"

Sekundenlanges Schweigen folgte auf Evys Worte, in denen die Mädchen scharf nachdachten. Schließlich antwortete Hermine: „Nein, hat er nicht. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Er hat es mal versucht, aber das wagt er nicht wieder, das sag ich Ihnen!" Ginny grinste bösartig, als sie sich an die Situation im Hogwarts-Express erinnerte, in der ihre Brüder Fred, George und Ron gemeinsam mit Hermine und Harry Malfoy und seine beiden Kumpane Crabbe und Goyle zur Schnecke gemacht hatten.

Evy lächelte verschwörerisch. „Ihr habt also gleich für Strafe und eine kleine Gedächtnisstütze gesorgt, ja? Gut so. Aber der Punkt, um den es mir geht, ist Folgender: Mehr als heiße Luft fabriziert Draco nicht, richtig? Ihr habt keinerlei Gründe, _wirkliche_ Angst vor ihm zu haben?" „Nein!", kam es sofort zurück.

„Gut. Dann versucht jetzt bitte einmal euch vorzustellen, das würde sich ändern. Draco würde plötzlich weitaus mehr tun, als bloß dumme Sprüche zu klopfen. Stellt euch vor, ihr müsstet mit einem Mal echte Angst vor Übergriffen haben, körperlicher wie seelischer Natur. Jeden Tag müsstet ihr mit neuen Demütigungen rechnen, jeder Gang durch die Flure könnte einen Angriff bedeuten. Ihr wärt nirgendwo mehr sicher vor ihm, egal wo ihr hingeht. Das reinste Spießrutenlaufen, und das Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche – eure ganze Schulzeit hindurch! Und es würde nicht bloß bei kleineren Schikanen bleiben, nein, ein netter kleiner Mordversuch käme plötzlich auch noch hinzu!"

Hermine wurde bleich. Das hatte sie ja völlig vergessen! „Sie meinen, als Sirius Professor Snape damals in die Heulende Hütte gelockt hat…" „…wohlwissend, dass dort ein Werwolf auf ihn wartet, ganz genau das meine ich!", vollendete Evy den Satz für sie. „Mr. Black mag da vielleicht anderer Meinung sein, für mich jedenfalls war das kein dummer Jungenstreich mehr. Er hat Professor Snape wissentlich in diese Falle gelockt, die hundertprozentig seinen Tod bedeutet hätte, da Remus keinerlei Kontrolle über seine Wolfsgestalt hatte. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es an den Tatsachen nichts zu deuteln: Das war ein lupenreiner Mordversuch an einem Mitschüler!"

„Aber… James Potter hat Professor Snape doch letztlich das Leben gerettet!", wagte Hermine einzuwerfen, was ihr ein verächtliches Grinsen von Evy einbrachte. „Meine liebe Hermine, ab und zu wenigstens solltet ihr von demjenigen der verbliebenen Tunichtgute Erklärungen einfordern, der zu Selbstkritik fähig ist – von Remus, und nicht von Mr. Black.

Remus hat mir genau erzählt, warum James Potter Professor Snape damals das Leben gerettet hat, und es war bestimmt nicht Reue, die ihn angetrieben hat. Wisst ihr, was der Grund war? James Potter hatte – platt ausgedrückt – eine Scheißangst, es könnte herauskommen, wer für Professor Snapes Tod verantwortlich ist. Und er fürchtete die Konsequenzen: Rauswurf aus der Schule, eine Haftstrafe in Askaban… Lediglich seine eigene Haut wollte er retten, nicht das Leben des Mitschülers. Kein Held war er, sondern ein schäbiger Feigling. Nicht meine Worte übrigens, sondern Remus`… Und nun denkt mal darüber nach: Der völlig unbegründete Hass von James Potter und Mr. Black gegen euren Zaubertranklehrer ging so weit, dass sie bereit waren, ihn zu ermorden! Und dabei sogar ohne zu zögern ihren besten Freund als Mordinstrument einzusetzen! Denn sie wussten ganz genau, dass Remus in seiner Wolfsgestalt Freund von Feind nicht würde unterscheiden können. Die Beiden hätten in dieser Nacht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Leben zweier Mitschüler zerstört – das von Professor Snape, und das ihres angeblich besten Freundes Remus. Denn: Selbst wenn nie herausgekommen wäre, wer den armen Jungen getötet hat – Remus wäre an dieser Schuld zugrunde gegangen.

Das Alles hätten diese beiden Jungen in Kauf genommen für ihren „kleinen Streich". Remus ist sich sicher, dass James Potter das alles heute bereuen würde. Aber dass Mr. Black seinen Fehler nach wie vor nicht einsieht, wisst ihr ja. Er hält es noch immer für einen gelungenen kleinen Scherz, den sich Professor Snape überdies auch noch selbst zuzuschreiben habe, da er ja so neugierig sein und den drei Freunden folgen musste."

Ungeduldig warf Evy den Kopf zurück. „Nun nehmt das alles zusammen – und vielleicht könnt ihr jetzt etwas mehr Verständnis dafür aufbringen, dass es eurem Lehrer manchmal nicht möglich ist, dies alles zu vergessen, wenn er dem Sohn seines Beinahe-Mörders und Peinigers gegenübersteht…"

Bedächtig nickten die Mädchen, und während Ginny geistesabwesend Gras auszupfte und Hermine eine ihrer Locken gedankenverloren auf den Finger zwirbelte, ließen beide das eben Gehörte nochmal Revue passieren…

Da trat Krummbein, Mines roter Kater, durch die Terrassentür ins Freie und sorgte mit seinem Auftritt für Ablenkung. Um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, stolzierte er laut maunzend und mit hoch erhobenem Bürstenschwanz durchs Gras auf die Dreiergruppe zu, rieb kurz den Kopf am Arm seines Frauchens, um schließlich zu Evy hinüberzugehen, die auffordernd auf ihre Schenkel klopfte. Ohne großes Federlesen kam der Kater dieser Einladung nach und rollte sich, brummend wie ein alter Motor, auf Evys Schoß zusammen, wo er augenblicklich einschlief.

Alle drei grinsten sich an. Dieses verwöhnte Katzenvieh erreichte doch immer, was es wollte…

Den Kater zärtlich streichelnd, hob Evy den Kopf und lächelte ihre Schülerinnen an. „Verzeiht mir mein Aufbrausen. Ich hab mich mal wieder in Rage geredet. Das tut mir leid." Sofort erwiderten die Mädchen das Lächeln ihrer Lehrerin. „Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Sie hatten ja recht. Mit allem. Es ist nur…" „Ja?", hakte Evy sanft nach. Hermine suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch Ginny kam ihr zuvor. „Ich denke, was Mine meint, ist: Was damals war ist wirklich schrecklich und unverzeihlich. Aber Harry ist doch nicht sein Dad. Er sieht vielleicht aus wie James Potter, aber er ist es nicht. Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass sein Dad und Sirius zwei hirnlose Schwachköpfe waren!" Hermine ersparte sich einen zusätzlichen Kommentar. Ginny hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

Evy nickte versonnen, und während sie dem schnurrenden Kater auf ihrem Schoß den Kopf kraulte, erwiderte sie leise: „Denkt ihr, das weiß Professor Snape nicht? Haltet ihr euren Lehrer wirklich für so kurzsichtig und dumm, dass ihm das nicht bewusst wäre? Wisst ihr, im Gegensatz zu Mr. Black ist Professor Snape durchaus in der Lage, sich seine Fehler einzugestehen. Er weiß sehr wohl, wie falsch es ist, Harry für die Sünden seines Vaters büßen zu lassen. Aber sobald er ihn sieht… legt sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter um und er sieht nur noch James Potter vor sich, wie dieser ihn demütigt und quält, immer und immer wieder. Er weiß, dass das falsch ist! Aber hingegen der weit verbreiteten Meinung ist Professor Snape tatsächlich auch nur ein _Mensch_… Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, die er manchmal nur schwer beherrschen kann. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten ist er aber auch dazu fähig, Selbstkritik zu üben. Manchmal mehr, als gut für ihn ist…"

Verstohlen warfen sich die beiden Mädchen einen Blick zu. Sie hatten plötzlich ganz stark das Gefühl, dass zumindest dieser letzte Satz eigentlich nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war, und daher nickten sie nur und verhielten sich ansonsten ruhig, um ihre Lehrerin nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und insgeheim legten beide einen Eid ab, dass kein einziges Wort dieser Unterhaltung jemals über ihre Lippen kommen würde, solange sie lebten…

„Hey, was treibt ihr denn da unten?"

Neugierig hoben alle drei die Köpfe und entdeckten Fred Weasley, der sich aus einem Fenster im ersten Stock gelehnt hatte und zu ihnen herunter sah.

Genervt rollte Ginny mit den Augen und rief eiskalt zu ihrem Bruder hinauf: „Wir besaufen uns!"

Während Hermine und Evy leise loslachten, zog Fred eine Schnute. „Sehr witzig, Schwesterherz! Ey George, sieh dir das an!" Und am direkten Nachbarfenster erschien der Kopf des zweiten Weasley-Zwillings. „Was ist denn, Fred?" „Schau dir die beiden Tratscheier da unten an! Liegen faul in der Sonne rum, während unsereins schwer schuftet und vorzeitig altert! Ist das zu fassen?"

Bevor George antworten konnte, lehnte sich Evy vor, sodass die Zwillinge sie nun auch sehen konnten, und rief: „Zum Einen sind sie nicht zu zweit, sondern zu dritt. Und zum Anderen tratschen wir nicht, sondern führen eine gepflegte Konversation!"

Dass ihre ehemalige Lehrerin auch dabei saß, schockierte die Zwillinge etwas, aber sie fingen sich schnell wieder und antworteten sichtlich empört: „Hey, warum dürfen _wir_ nicht mitmachen?"

Evy zwinkerte den Mädchen zu ehe sie erwiderte: „Dürft ihr doch. Ihr müsst nur aufhören, euch wie Heulsusen aufzuführen und runterkommen! Ach und wagt es ja nicht, zu apparieren! Wenn Krummbein wegen euch die Krallen ausfährt, mach ich euch kalt!" „Alles klar!", antwortete Fred nickend und kurz darauf verschwanden die Köpfe der Zwillinge wieder im Inneren des Hauses und sie konnten hören, wie die Fenster verriegelt wurden.

Nur Augenblicke später kamen die Jungs auf die Terrasse heraus, und während sie noch ein paar wachsame Blicke über die Schulter warfen, ließen sie sich zwischen Evy und den beiden Mädchen ins Gras sinken. Dabei achteten sie peinlichst darauf, dass sie nur ja nicht von der Terrassentür aus zu sehen waren, falls ihre Mutter auf der Suche nach ihnen herkommen sollte.

„Harry und Ron kommen auch jeden Moment!", informierte Fred die anwesenden Damen, wofür er irritierte Blicke erntete. „Das sollte eigentlich kein Kaffeekränzchen werden!", entgegnete Hermine unwirsch und zog erbost die Augenbrauen zusammen. Etwas zerknirscht starrten die Jungs nun auf ihre Füße. „Sorry, wir dachten, Professor Callahan würde noch Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählen…" Beschwichtigend hob Evy die Hände. „Keine Sorge, Jungs, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn ihr alle wollt, erzähle ich euch gerne noch etwas vor dem Essen."

Nur einen Moment darauf tauchten plötzlich zwei körperlose Köpfe über ihnen auf, die verdächtig nach Harry und Ron aussahen. „Haben wir schon was verpasst?", fragten sie und ließen den Tarnumhang von ihren Schultern gleiten. Mit einem lauten Plumps nahmen sie im Schatten einer Brombeerhecke Platz, nur einen halben Meter von den anderen entfernt.

„Nein, sie haben noch gar nicht angefangen!", gab George zur Antwort. Evy setzte sich etwas bequemer hin, wobei sie darauf achtete, Krummbein nicht zu wecken, und sah dann erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Also, was wollt ihr hören?"

Sofort ergriff Ron das Wort. „Ihre Erzählung von der ersten Zaubertrankstunde bei Professor Snape klang so toll und aufregend, dass wir uns gefragt haben…" „Ja? Was denn?" „Nun ja…" „Da Sie ja so gut mit ihm auskamen", half Harry aus, „haben wir uns gefragt, ob Sie jemals bei ihm nachsitzen mussten, Professor."

Evy sah ihn erst erstaunt an, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ob ich nachsitzen musste? Worauf ihr euch verlassen könnt! Mehr als mir lieb ist, Kinder! Ich habe mich in den drei Jahren, die ich Professor Snape als Lehrer hatte, öfter mit ihm angelegt, als gut für mich war!"

In das allgemeine Grinsen einstimmend, dass sich auf ihre Worte hin auf allen Gesichtern ausgebreitet hatte, fügte Evy erklärend hinzu: „Ich habe euch ja schon erzählt, dass er trotz all seiner Vorzüge auch damals schon ein sehr schwieriger und manchmal unberechenbarer Mensch war, was uns – und insbesondere mir – den Umgang mit ihm natürlich nicht gerade erleichterte, besonders in der ersten Zeit nicht."

„Hat es lange gedauert, bis sie das erste Mal bei ihm nachsitzen mussten?", fragte Ginny nun neugierig, woraufhin Evy nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Lass mich überlegen. Das erste Mal Nachsitzen… Ja, das war in der ersten Dezemberwoche meines fünften Jahres, also knappe drei Monate nach dieser denkwürdigen ersten Zaubertrankstunde." Bei der Erinnerung daran kicherte sie wie ein Schulmädchen, was sie sofort um mindestens zehn Jahre jünger aussehen ließ und den Kindern unwahrscheinlich dabei half, sich ihre Lehrerin mit gerade mal fünfzehn Jahren vorzustellen.

„Wisst ihr, die Umstände, die zu dem Nachsitzen führten, waren… besonderer Art." „Wieso?", entfuhr es Harry sofort und alle sahen Evy erwartungsvoll an, die leicht rosa anlief. „Naja, ich befand mich in einer besonderen… Phase… des Monats… Die Mädchen wissen, was ich meine…" „Oh!", war der einzige Kommentar, der von Hermine und Ginny kam, außer einem verstehenden und mitfühlenden Blick für ihre Lehrerin.

Als die Jungs sie nur weiter verständnislos anglotzten, fügte Evy hinzu: „Ich hatte meine Regel… ihr versteht?" „Oh….OH!" Nun war es an den Jungs, kirschrot anzulaufen, was die Mädchen mit gehässigem Grinsen quittierten. Die Verlegenheit der Jungs überbrückend, fuhr Evy fort. „Ich war an dem Tag allermiesester Laune. Alles und jeder, der mir über den Weg lief, wurde angeschnauzt, und ich wollte diesen grauenvollen Tag nur so schnell und reibungslos wie möglich hinter mich bringen, um mich dann mit einer Wärmflasche in mein Bett verkriechen zu können.

Aber ich hatte vergessen, Professor Snapes Unberechenbarkeit einzuplanen. Und so sah er sich plötzlich konfrontiert mit der geballten Urgewalt des weiblichen Zyklus`…"

* * *

- _Evys vierte Erinnerung_ -

* * *

**Hogwarts **

_vor 14 Jahren_

An manchen Tagen wachte man auf und wusste, noch bevor man richtig die Augen geöffnet hatte, dass dieser Tag abgrundtief mies verlaufen würde.

Genauso erging es Evy, als sie an diesem Freitagmorgen Anfang Dezember unsanft aus ihren wirren Träumen gerissen wurde. Der magische Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch brüllte schrill und ohne Unterlass „_Aufsteeeehen, du Faulpelz! Na looooos, bring die müden Knochen in Bewegung, sonst mach ich dir Beeeeiiiiine!_", solange, bis Evy ihn mit einem gezielten Hieb ihres Kopfkissens an die Wand gegenüber pfefferte. Doch statt aufzustehen, drehte sie sich auf den Bauch, grunzte irgendetwas Unverständliches und drückte sich das Kissen fest auf Kopf und Ohren.

Bobby, die eine Frühaufsteherin und um sechs Uhr morgens schon ekelhaft munter und voller Tatendrang war, trat neben das Bett ihrer Freundin und zupfte nicht gerade sanft an deren schwarzen Locken, die unter dem Kissen hervor lugten.

„Verzieh dich!", knurrte Evy ungehalten und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dann endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Trudy, die sich gerade die Haare auskämmte, setzte sich neben ihre beste Freundin aufs Bett. „Evy, komm schon, steh auf. Denk an die Geschichtsarbeit und an die praktische Prüfung bei McGonagall! Willst du etwa, dass die ganze Lernerei der letzten Tage völlig umsonst war?"

Kurz herrschte Stille. Schließlich setzte sich Evy mit einem zutiefst gequälten Seufzen auf und blinzelte ihre Freundinnen reihum an. „Merlin, was für`n Scheißtag!" Damit stieg sie langsam aus dem Bett und begann mit verhaltenem Enthusiasmus ihr Duschzeug zusammenzusuchen.

Clarisse, die sich bereits anfing auszuziehen, sah neugierig zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. „Was ist denn mit dir heute los? So morgenmuffelig hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt!" Mit dem finstersten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie zustande brachte, sah Evy auf. „Mir geht's saumies. Ich glaube, ich habe meine Regel…" „Oje, du Arme!", antwortete Bobby mitfühlend und streichelte ihre Schulter. „Komm, nach einer erfrischenden Dusche fühlst du dich bestimmt besser!"

Widerwillig ließ sich Evy von ihren Freundinnen aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal in den Waschraum hinüberziehen.

* * *

Sie hatte ehrlich die Hoffnung gehabt, dass die morgendliche Dusche ihre Lebensgeister wecken und ihre Laune bessern würde. Aber leider hatte es nichts gebracht.

Missmutig stand Evy nun vor dem Spiegel im Schlafsaal und versuchte vergeblich ihre schwarzen Naturlocken zu bändigen. Normalerweise glänzten diese seidig und ließen sich mühelos frisieren. Aber nicht an diesem Morgen. Stumpf und glanzlos hingen sie herab, ließen sich andererseits aber noch nicht einmal zu einem anständigen Pferdeschwanz formen. Schließlich gab Evy ihre Bemühungen auf und drehte sie zu einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammen. Kritisch betrachtete sie sich daraufhin im Spiegel.

„Sagt mal, sehe ich fett aus?" Ihre Freundinnen, die diese Begleiterscheinungen des weiblichen Zyklus` von ihrer Freundin nur allzu gut kannten, schüttelten entschieden den Kopf. „Das kommt dir nur so vor, Liebes. Du bist nicht fett." „So fühl ich mich aber.", gab Evy trotzig zurück. „Ich fühl mich aufgedunsen und so hässlich! Und mir tut alles weh: Mein Bauch, mein Kopf – ja sogar mein Rücken! Ich will bloß wieder ins Bett und diesen grauenvollen Tag verschlafen!"

Dass es ihr so mies ging, hatte einen einfachen Grund: Normalerweise bekam Evy ihre Regel praktisch immer am Wochenende, sodass sie die beiden ersten schlimmen Tage immer im Bett verbringen und verschlafen konnte. Aber der Stress durch die viele Lernerei der letzten Tage und die Angst vor der praktischen Prüfung in Verwandlungen, hatten ihren Zyklus etwas durcheinander gebracht…

Bobby trat neben Evy und legte ihr mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schultern. „So schlimm? Sollen wir nach dem Frühstück mit dir zu Madam Pomfrey? Die schreibt dich sicher für heute krank, wenn du sie darum bittest." Abgrundtief seufzend zog Evy eine Schnute. „Das würde ich sooo gerne machen, echt. Aber dann muss ich die Geschichtsarbeit nachschreiben, und die Prüfung bei McGonagall wird dann auch um einiges schwerer." Und mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich gerade auf und sah voll finsterer Entschlossenheit in den Spiegel. „Außerdem hab ich mir nicht drei Abende hintereinander jedes noch so kleine Detail der Trollkriege eingetrichtert, um jetzt wegen ein bisschen Ziepen alles hinzuschmeißen! Nein, nein, ich mach das schon. Sonst denkt noch wer, ich sei so wehleidig wie die Jungs!"

Unter zustimmendem Gelächter verließen die Freundinnen den Gryffindor-Turm und machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

* * *

Der Morgen verlief um einiges besser als gedacht. Der Fencheltee beim Frühstück hatte ihre Bauchschmerzen gelindert, und Flora Webbs Erinnerung, dass sie am Nachmittag in Zaubertränke bestimmt ihre Hausaufgaben und die Klassenarbeit vom Montag zurückbekommen würden, hatte ihr Übriges getan, um Evys Laune beträchtlich zu heben. Die Geschichtsarbeit wurde dann auch noch besser als erwartet und Evy war froh, dass sie letzten Endes ihren inneren Schweinhund überwunden und sich nicht hatte krankschreiben lassen. So kam es, dass sie einigermaßen locker und guter Stimmung war, als sie sich schließlich mit ihren drei Freundinnen auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen machte.

Dort warteten bereits die Slytherins, mit denen sie sich den Verwandlungsunterricht teilten. Als Evy schon von Weitem das unangenehme und viel zu laute Gelächter Muriel Brisbys hörte, kühlte ihr gerade neu entflammter Enthusiasmus wieder um einige Grad ab.

Muriel, eine äußerst gemeine und spitzzüngige Slytherin, die seit der ersten Klasse jede Konfrontation mit den Gryffindors suchte wie keine zweite, hatte das Gesicht eines Pferdes und die Statur einer Kuh. Der lange strohblonde Pferdeschwanz, der fast bis zu ihrem breiten Hintern reichte, mit dem sie sogar einem Brauereigaul Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, verstärkte diesen Eindruck enorm. Seltsamerweise war Muriel der Auffassung, sie sei ausnehmend gutaussehend und verkündete dies auch jedem, der es hören wollte… und ebenso jenen, die es _nicht_ hören wollten. Andererseits verabscheute sie alle Mädchen, die tatsächlich hübsch waren und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, diese ihr bösartiges Mundwerk spüren zu lassen. Ihr bevorzugtes Opfer war Evy, die im Gegensatz zu Muriel wirklich äußerst anziehend war, damit aber nicht hausieren ging, was deren Hass auf sie nur noch vergrößerte.

Normalerweise perlten Muriels Gemeinheiten an Evy ab wie Wasser am Gefieder einer Ente… aber der heutige Tag war nun mal nicht _normal_…

Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen löste sich die Slytherin aus dem Kreise ihrer Freunde und trat zu Evy hinüber, die gemeinsam mit den anderen Gryffindors neben der Tür zum Klassenzimmer stand und darauf wartete, dass McGonagall kommen und den Raum aufschließen würde.

„Hey Callahan! Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert? Hast du deine Eule drin nisten lassen?" Wieherndes Gelächter ihrer Hausgenossen aus Slytherin war die Antwort und Muriel grinste breit ob ihres gelungenen Scherzes.

Evy, in der es anfing zu brodeln, lächelte scheinbar seelenruhig zu Muriel hinüber und erwiderte im freundlichsten Ton, dessen sie fähig war: „Ach Brisby, warum gehst du nicht wieder zurück auf die Weide und spielst fangen mit dem Rest der Herde… Und vergiss nicht, ihnen von mir ein herzliches ‚Muh!' auszurichten! – Oh, pardon, das waren ja die Kühe – nicht die Pferde! Mein Fehler… Von hinten ist es so schwer zu entscheiden, zu wem du gehörst!"

Während sich nun die Gryffindors vor Lachen bogen und die Slytherins finstere Gesichter aufsetzten, schnaubte Muriel laut durch die Nase, was ihr eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wasserbüffel bescherte, und lächelte Evy betont gelassen an, wobei sich ein verschlagener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte.

„Bist du nicht nervös wegen der Prüfung bei McGonagall, Callahan? Also ich an deiner Stelle wäre es bestimmt! Wenn man bedenkt, was für eine Niete du in Verwandlungen bist…" Und noch bevor Evy oder eine ihrer Freundinnen darauf antworten konnten, fuhr Muriel fort: „Was willst du denn gleich vorführen? Vielleicht den Trick mit dem fortlaufenden Nadelkissen? Das macht bestimmt Eindruck!"

Evys Geduldsfaden war kurz vorm Zerreißen. Jeder wusste, wie hart es sie immer wieder traf, dass es ihr einfach nicht gelingen wollte, einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen zu verwandeln, das sich _nicht_ auf vier Beinen davonmachte!

Aber nach außen hin noch immer freundlich, antwortete sie nun im selben gelassenen Tonfall wie Augenblicke zuvor: „Na ja, da ich direkt nach _dir_ drankomme, werde ich wohl erst mal abwarten, bis dein gelockter Schweif verschwunden ist… und wenn dann irgendwann der Gestank nach Pferdeäpfeln abklingt und man wieder frei durch die Nase atmen kann, werde ich mein Bestes tun um in deine _Huf_stapfen zu treten!"

Unter dem hemmungslosen Gelächter der Gryffindors trat Muriel nun drohend auf Evy zu, die nach wie vor an der Wand lehnte. „Vorsicht, Callahan! Sonst stopf ich dir das schwarze Loch, dass du dein Maul nennst!" „So, womit denn? Etwa mit dem Planeten, den _du_ deinen Arsch nennst?"

In dem Moment kam McGonagall um die Ecke und beendete damit die Auseinandersetzung. Was wohl auch ganz gut war, denn die Slytherins hatten sich bereits begonnen hinter Muriel zusammenzurotten, und es hätte wohl nicht mehr viel gefehlt bis es zu einer ausgewachsenen Schlägerei gekommen wäre…

Trudy hakte sich bei ihrer besten Freundin unter und zog diese kurz beiseite, bevor sie den Klassenraum betraten. „Evy, musste das sein? Du lässt dich doch sonst nicht so von der reizen!" „Ja, ich weiß!", nickte Evy zerknirscht. „Aber ich kann nichts dafür! Ihre doofe Fratze hat mich eben derart geärgert, dass ich nur noch Rot gesehen habe! Und ich schwör dir: So `ne Packung kriegt heute jeder, der es wagt, mich schräg anzumachen!" Und mit diesen Worten machte sie sich von ihrer Freundin los und lief zu ihrem Platz hinüber.

Trudy schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte sie plötzlich so eine Ahnung, dass dieser Tag für Evy noch ganz böse enden würde…

* * *

Beim Mittagessen stocherte Evy lustlos in ihrem Hackeintopf herum. Die Prüfung in Verwandlung war zwar wider Erwarten gut verlaufen – es war ihr gelungen, ein Blatt Pergament fast fehlerfrei in einen Singvogel zu verwandeln, was ihr von McGonagall ein „E" einbrachte -, allerdings hatten sich im Verlauf der Stunde zu ihren Regelschmerzen noch die ersten Anzeichen einer nahenden Migräne gesellt, welche nun voll zuschlug**. **Neben den gewohnheitsmäßigen Bauchschmerzen und Hitzeattacken, litt sie daher auch noch unter fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen, die durch die vielen Geräusche in der Halle und das grelle Tageslicht verstärkt wurden.

Fast schon ungeduldig sehnte Evy den Zaubertrankunterricht herbei, der direkt nach dem Mittagessen stattfinden sollte. Sie freute sich auf die Kühle und Dunkelheit der Kerker, die ihrem malträtierten Schädel sicherlich Linderung verschaffen würden. Darüber hinaus würde Professor Snape schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr keinerlei Zeit bliebe, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen!

Seit nun drei Monaten war er ihr Lehrer und Evy hatte seinen Unterricht nicht bloß zu schätzen, sondern sogar zu lieben gelernt. Denn im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Lehrern ließ seine Art zu unterrichten keinerlei Raum für Ablenkungen jeglicher Art. Er forderte ständige Konzentration und Sorgfalt, und bestrafte jede noch so kleine Nachlässigkeit ohne zu zögern.

Anfangs war es Evy schwer gefallen, damit zurechtzukommen. Plötzlich nicht mehr die Gedanken abschweifen lassen zu können, sondern immer hundertprozentig anwesend sein zu müssen, hatte sie in der ersten Zeit viel Willensstärke gekostet. Aber nach kaum drei Wochen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt und sogar angefangen, die Vorteile dieser Arbeitsweise zu sehen. Während sie sich nämlich voll auf die Zubereitung eines Tranks konzentrierte, blieb ihr einfach nicht die Zeit irgendwelchen Gedanken nachzuhängen oder über Problemen zu grübeln. Jeder einzelne Arbeitsschritt verlangte ihre absolute Aufmerksamkeit.

So kam es, dass der Tränkunterricht mit der Zeit begann, eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf Evy auszuüben. Das konzentrierte und sorgfältige Arbeiten ließ sie zur Ruhe kommen, bändigte den Sturm, der in ihrem Innern tobte. Professor Snape selbst hatte daran allerdings auch einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Anteil.

Während seine ständige Präsenz die meisten ihrer Mitschüler beunruhigte, ja gar einschüchterte, schenkte sie Evy eine Gelassenheit, die sie vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Er strahlte etwas aus, das sie nicht benennen konnte, das ihr aber ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.

Es machte ihr nicht das Geringste aus, wenn er hinter ihr stand und ihr über die Schulter sah, oder plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auftauchte und ihre Arbeitsweise überwachte. Während einige ihrer Mitschüler dabei unruhig und nachlässig wurden, genoss sie seine stumme Anwesenheit und die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr in diesem Moment schenkte. Und wenn er dann nach einer Weile zum nächsten Schüler weiterging, ohne sie kritisiert zu haben, empfand sie ungeheuren Stolz. Denn: Es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass es sehr schwer war, ihn _wirklich_ zufriedenzustellen. Er fand immer etwas, das er als verbesserungswürdig erachtete, sodass eine vollkommen kritiklose Inspektion beinahe schon an ein Wunder grenzte!

Dass sein Unterricht nie langweilig wurde, war ein weiterer – nicht unerheblicher – Grund, weshalb Evy sich nun so sehr auf die Doppelstunde freute.

Keine Stunde glich der vorangegangenen, jede hielt eine neue Herausforderung bereit. Man konnte nie wissen, was als Nächstes kommen würde. Und genau diese Unberechenbarkeit war es, die Evy so sehr an ihm schätzte und die sie jetzt so sehr brauchte…

„Hey Leute!" Michael Hunter, ein Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff, war an den Gryffindor-Tisch getreten. „Ihr habt doch gleich Zaubertränke, oder?" „Ja.", antworteten ihm Trudy und Clarisse im Chor und die restlichen Gryffindors nickten. „Warum fragst du?" „Ich wollte euch bloß schon mal darauf vorbereiten, dass heute der Anti-Grippe-Trank drankommt." Die Hufflepuffs hatten – gemeinsam mit den Slytherins – direkt vor dem Mittagessen ihre Doppelstunde Tränke, und es hatte sich so eingebürgert, dass Michael den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws immer einen kleinen Tipp gab, was sie in der kommenden Stunde zu erwarten hatten. „Danke, Michael. Ist der Trank schwer zu brauen?", fragte Bobby mit vollem Mund, was ihr einen tadelnden Blick von Trudy einbrachte. „Es geht.", erwiderte Michael. „Es werden zwar bloß drei Zutaten verwendet, dafür besteht der Brauprozess allerdings aus einer Menge kleiner Arbeitsschritte, die wirklich punktgenau eingehalten werden müssen. Außerdem müsst ihr die ganze Zeit die Temperatur des Kessels im Auge behalten. Schon ein Grad zu viel oder zu wenig – und der Trank ist ruiniert. Aber mit ein bisschen Konzentration ist es absolut machbar. Nein, wovor ich euch eigentlich warnen wollte, ist Snape!"

Sofort hoben alle Fünftklässler interessiert die Köpfe von ihrem Mittagessen. „Warum, was ist denn los?", fragte Evy neugierig. Michael grinste gequält. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, welche Laus dem über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber heute befindet sich seine Laune auf einem rekordverdächtigen Tiefpunkt. Er schnauzt alles an, was sich bewegt! Und seine Blicke sind heute definitiv mörderisch! Ihr müsst euch das mal reinziehen: Vorhin hat eine Slytherin – eine _Slytherin_! – aus Versehen ihren Messbecher auf den Kerkerboden fallen lassen – dieses Donnerwetter _könnt_ ihr euch nicht vorstellen! Snape ging ab wie ein Zäpfchen! Hat das Mädel derart zusammengefaltet, dass sie mir direkt leid tat. Hallo, eine Slytherin tat mir _leid_! Und als wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, zieht er ihr auch noch fünf Punkte ab! Wegen einem Messbecher! Seinem _eigenen Haus_! Also wenn er eine Frau wäre, würde ich stark davon ausgehen, dass er seine Tage hat oder sowas in der Art!"

Nicht auf die finsteren Blicke der Mädchen achtend, sah sich Michael vorsichtig um, so als befürchte er, Snape könne direkt hinter ihm stehen, bevor er schließlich weitersprach. „Wenn ihr einen guten Rat von mir wollt: Tut genau das, was er verlangt, macht keinen Mucks und verhaltet euch soweit es geht unauffällig!" „Also im Grunde sollen wir uns verhalten wie immer!", erwiderte Felix Taylor grinsend, der Professor Snape noch immer nicht verzeihen konnte, wie dieser ihn in der ersten Trankstunde wegen seiner Unterwäsche vorgeführt hatte.

„Bei Merlins Bart, so schlimm, wie ihr ihn darstellt, ist Professor Snape doch überhaupt nicht!", brause Evy auf. „Echt, ihr Jungs seid solche Waschlappen!" Während ihre Freundinnen zustimmend nickten, fuhren die Köpfe sämtlicher Jungs am Tisch erbost zu Evy herum. Michael Hunter grinste. „Sind wir gar nicht, Evelyn. Es ist nun mal Tatsache, dass er einen verdammt schwierigen Charakter hat. Deshalb spricht ihm aber noch lange niemand seine Kompetenzen ab. Also zumindest ich nicht. Er ist ein Genie, ohne Frage! Trotzdem möchte ich ihm gerade heute nicht näher kommen, als unbedingt nötig."

Clarisse grinste bösartig in Michaels Richtung. „Evy hat absolut recht. Wahrscheinlich war's halb so schlimm, wie du es hier darstellst. Ihr Jungs übertreibt doch gerne ein bisschen." Michael zuckte die Achseln. „Bitte, wie ihr meint. Ihr werdet es ja gleich selbst erleben. Sagt hinterher nur nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!" Er wollte gerade an seinen Tisch zurückkehren, als Trudy ihm nachrief: „Warte mal, Michael! Dieser Anti-Grippe-Trank – war das alles was ihr heute gemacht habt?" Mit der flachen Hand klatschte er sich an die Stirn. „Man, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen! Wir haben auch noch einen Test geschrieben!"

Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Evy an ihrem Kürbissaft. „Was? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" Michael lächelte entschuldigend. „Hab's ganz vergessen, sorry." „Hättest du dich aufs Wesentliche beschränkt, statt hier Hetzparolen gegen Professor Snape zu verbreiten, wäre dir das nicht passiert!", stieß Trudy wütend hervor. „Um was ging es denn in dem Test?", fragte jetzt Evy. „Um Gegengifte aller Art. Sorry Leute, ich muss zurück an meinen Tisch, bevor die mir noch den ganzen Nachtisch wegfuttern! Man sieht sich!"

Während sich Michael entfernte, atmeten die Gryffindors erleichtert auf. Den Test über die Gegengifte hatten sie letzte Woche schon geschrieben und bereits zurück erhalten, also hatten sie nichts zu befürchten… dachten sie zumindest!

Evy fiel ein ganzes Bergmassiv vom Herzen. „Was ein Glück! Wenn wir nach der Arbeit bei Binns und der praktischen Prüfung bei McGonagall jetzt auch noch in Tränke einen Test schreiben müssten, würde ich glatt Amok laufen, echt! Dann könnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren!" „Dieser Kelch ist ja zum Glück an uns vorüber gegangen!", erwiderte Bobby lachend. Evy nickte und seufzte tief. „Ehrlich, Mädels, ich freue mich ja riesig auf Tränke – trotzdem bin ich froh, wenn dieser Tag der tausend Tode endlich endet. Aber das Schlimmste hab ich ja zum Glück schon hinter mir. Jetzt kann's nur noch besser werden!"

… Evy hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie _sehr_ sie sich da täuschte…!

* * *

Als sie in den Kerkern ankamen, war Professor Snape bereits da. Er saß an seinem Pult und sah nur für einen Augenblick zu ihnen auf, bevor er fortfuhr, sich irgendwelche Notizen zu machen.

‚_War er überhaupt beim Mittagessen?_', schoss es Evy durch den Kopf, während sie sich auf ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe setzte und geduldig abwartete, bis er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war. Sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Vor lauter Selbstmitleid hatte sie überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, ob er am Lehrertisch gesessen hatte oder nicht. Zum Frühstück erschien er meistens, trank aber immer nur einen Kaffee. Das war Evy sehr schnell aufgefallen und es hatte ihn ihr nur noch sympathischer gemacht. ‚_Noch jemand, der morgens nichts essen kann!_', hatte sie gedacht und sich gleich irgendwie solidarisch mit ihm gefühlt. Das Mittagessen ließ er oft ausfallen, nur zum Abendessen erschien er immer. Vielleicht klingt es merkwürdig, dass sich eine Schülerin derart intensiv mit den Essgewohnheiten ihres Lehrers befasste, aber das waren nun mal Dinge, die Evy interessierten. Und nicht nur an ihm. Nach nun über vier Jahren wusste sie genau, welcher Lehrer wann was aß. Sie interessierte sich sehr für die Menschen, mit denen sie zusammenlebte, und solange sie in Hogwarts war, traf das – im weitesten Sinne – eben auch auf ihre Lehrer zu…

Inzwischen saßen alle auf ihren Plätzen und warteten darauf, dass er mit dem Unterricht beginnen würde. Scheinbar war Michael Hunters Warnung auch bis zu den Ravenclaws vorgedrungen, denn niemand machte ein unnötiges Geräusch oder tat sonst etwas, das Professor Snapes Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte.

Schließlich legte er seinen Federkiel beiseite, erhob sich in einer für ihn so typischen fließenden – und ungemein eleganten – Bewegung von seinem Stuhl und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und überkreuzten Füßen an sein Pult.

„Guten Morgen, Herrschaften!"

Wie immer folgte auf seine Begrüßung ihre einstimmige Erwiderung, und auf einigen Gesichtern konnte man Erleichterung erkennen. Er hatte sie immerhin genauso freundlich oder unfreundlich begrüßt wie eh und je – also konnte seine Laune nicht _so_ schlecht sein…

„Wie Sie von Ihren Mitschülern wahrscheinlich schon erfahren haben, werden wir heute – auf dringende Anfrage von Madam Pomfrey – den Anti-Grippe-Trank brauen. Ich möchte Sie alle jetzt schon um besondere Sorgfalt bei der Zubereitung dieses Trankes bitten, da er Madam Pomfrey zur Verfügung gestellt werden soll, und je mehr gelungene Tränke ich ihr anbieten kann, umso besser. Vielleicht spornt Sie ja das Wissen, dass Ihre Bemühungen Ihnen und allen anderen Bewohnern dieses Schlosses zugutekommen werden, zusätzlich etwas an. Es würde mich zumindest sehr freuen, wenn es mir heute erspart bliebe, Sie – in welcher Form auch immer – disziplinarisch zu maßregeln…"

Alle warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. _Das kann ja heiter werden_…

Mit einem kurzen Räuspern fuhr er fort. „Bevor wir jedoch beginnen, gebe ich Ihnen Ihre Arbeiten und Aufsätze zurück. Zunächst die Klassenarbeit…"

Und mit diesen Worten griff er hinter sich nach einem großen Stoß Pergamente und begann durch die Reihen zu gehen und ihnen ihre Arbeiten auf die Tische zu legen. „Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich zufrieden mit Ihren Leistungen. Allerdings machen Sie alle noch zu viele Flüchtigkeitsfehler was die genauen Maßangaben betrifft. Es macht einen gewaltigen Unterschied, ob in einem Rezept fünf _Milligramm_ Tollkirschenextrakt verlangt werden, oder fünf _Gramm_! Achten Sie in Zukunft genauer darauf! Wenn Sie diese Vorgaben auch während des Brauprozesses nicht so genau nehmen, kann das für denjenigen, der den Trank zu sich nimmt, den sicheren Tod bedeuten!"

Als er diesen letzten Satz aussprach, reichte er Evy ihre Arbeit, die sie mit zittrigen Fingern entgegennahm. Mit einem tiefen, aber tonlosen Seufzen drehte sie das Blatt um und hätte im nächsten Moment fast einen lauten Triumphlaut ausgestoßen! Ein gut sichtbares knallrotes „O" für „Ohnegleichen" lachte ihr am unteren Blattrand entgegen und entschädigte sie für all die Plagen der vergangenen Stunden, seit dem Erwachen an diesem ansonsten so schrecklichen Tag! Ein fragender Blick in Trudys Richtung offenbarte ihr, dass ihre beste Freundin auch mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem „E" war, und auch Bobby und Clarisse – beide ebenfalls mit einem „E" – strahlten übers ganze Gesicht. Die Arbeit war schwer gewesen und sie hatten tagelang dafür gebüffelt. Wenigstens hatte sich diese Mühe ausgezahlt!

Inzwischen war Professor Snape wieder an seinem Pult angekommen, wo er nun nach einem anderen Stoß Pergamente griff und sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte ihnen klar, dass er mit dem Ergebnis der Aufsätze wohl nicht so zufrieden war…

„Ihre Hausaufgaben waren leider – bis auf zwei Ausnahmen – eine herbe Enttäuschung. So viel sinn- und hirnloses Geschwafel wie auf diesen Seiten" – er hielt den Pergamentstapel in die Höhe – „habe ich selten gelesen. Sie hatten immerhin eine ganze Woche Zeit für diese Arbeiten! Für jeden, dem es bisher entgangen sein sollte: Diese Schule verfügt über eine phantastisch ausgestattete Bibliothek, in der Sie problemlos alles gefunden hätten, was Sie für das Thema Ihres Aufsatzes benötigten. Ganz ehrlich: Einige dieser Arbeiten sind derart schlecht, dass ich nach der Hälfte aufgehört habe zu lesen! Meine Zeit ist mir definitiv zu kostbar, um sie mit solch hirnverbranntem Schwachsinn zu vergeuden!"

Sein Ton hatte inzwischen deutlich an Schärfe zugenommen und an der tiefen Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen konnte man ohne Mühe ablesen, _wie_ sauer er war…

Während seiner Ansprache war Evys Herz einige Etagen tiefer gerutscht. Nur zwei der Aufsätze waren gut? Dabei hatte sie so ein gutes Gefühl gehabt… Das Thema – „Erörtern Sie die vielseitige Verwendbarkeit von Einhorn-Hörnern und ihren Nutzen für die Heilkunst" – hatte ihr sehr gefallen. Außerdem war ihr eingefallen, dass ihr Vater aus seiner Ausbildungszeit bei den Auroren noch ein Zaubertrankbuch besaß, dass sich in der Hauptsache mit Tränken befasste, die zur Linderung der von Flüchen hervorgerufenen Schmerzen verwendet wurden. Darunter war ein Trank auf Basis gemahlenen Einhorn-Horns, der dazu diente, die grauenvollen Muskelschmerzen abzuschwächen, die der verbotene Cruciatus-Fluch auslöste. Dieses Buch hatte sie sich extra von ihrem Vater schicken lassen, um diesen speziellen Trank in ihre Arbeit einfließen zu lassen. Und nun waren all ihre Mühen umsonst…?

Professor Snape hatte kurz inne gehalten, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Nun fuhr er mit stetig steigendem Zorn in der Stimme fort. „Ich habe Ihnen zu Anfang des Schuljahres klar und deutlich angekündigt, dass ich in Bezug auf Ihre vernachlässigte praktische Ausbildung in bestimmten Situationen Gnade walten lassen werde. Aber schriftliche Hausaufgaben fallen definitiv _nicht_ darunter! Dies hier war eine reine Fleißarbeit! Und die Tatsache, dass lediglich zwei Ihrer Mitschüler fähig und bereit waren, den nötigen Fleiß dafür aufzubringen, macht mir überdeutlich klar, wie wenig Sie meine Worte ernst nehmen. Aber ab jetzt nicht mehr, Herrschaften! Ich entschuldige einiges, aber Faulheit _mit Sicherheit nicht_!"

Er trat nun vor und händigte den Schülern auf der linken Seite des Raumes ihre Arbeiten aus. Während er das tat, sprach er mit leiser Stimme, in der ein lauernder Unterton mitschwang, weiter. „Jeder Einzelne von Ihnen, der weniger als ein „E" für seine Arbeit erhalten hat – was bedeutet, _alle_ bis auf zwei - fertigt diesen Aufsatz für Montag _nochmal_ an." Als sich leises Protestgemurmel erhob, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „_Unterbrechen Sie mich gefälligst nicht, wenn ich spreche!_", zischte er seine Schüler an und augenblicklich kehrte wieder Totenstille ein.

„Sie brauchen sich gar nicht darüber zu beschweren! Hätten Sie Ihre Arbeit gleich anständig erledigt, bräuchten Sie jetzt nicht Ihr Wochenende darauf zu verwenden!"

Inzwischen arbeitete er sich an der rechten Raumseite nach vorne, auf Evy und ihre Freundinnen zu, deren Herz heftig hämmerte. Diesen Samstag war Hogsmeade-Wochenende! Sie freuten sich schon seit Wochen darauf! Evy betete zu jedem Zauberer und jedem Gott der ihr spontan einfiel, dass sie noch ein „E" bekommen hatte, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich glaubte…

Nun war er bei ihr angelangt. Ohne sie anzusehen, reichte er Evy und Trudy ihre Arbeiten, und noch während Evy kurz die Augen schloss und ihr Pergamentbündel bis zur letzten Seite durchblätterte, hörte sie hinter sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Bobby hatte also scheinbar ein „E" bekommen…

Evy hielt nun die letzte Seite ihrer Arbeit zwischen den Fingern. Einmal tief ausatmend, öffnete sie die Augen – und starrte wie gebannt auf das große, überdeutliche „O", das unter ihrem letzten Satz prangte! Ein Kribbeln wie von tausend Ameisen ging durch ihren Körper. Noch ein „O" in Zaubertränke! Gleich zwei Stück an einem Tag! Fassungslos blätterte sie ihre Arbeit durch. Auf der dritten Seite – neben dem Absatz über den Trank aus dem Buch ihres Vaters – hatte Professor Snape etwas vermerkt: „_Ausgezeichnete Arbeit!_", stand da in seiner kleinen, akkuraten Handschrift**. **

Evy fühlte sich, als schwebe sie auf einer Wolke! Letzten Endes war dieser schreckliche Tag doch noch himmlisch geworden!

Wieder zu ihrem „O" vorblätternd, entdeckte sie unter ihrer Note noch eine Anmerkung, die diesmal allerdings etwas ausführlicher ausfiel. _„Halten Sie sich zukünftig an meine Vorgaben, den Umfang des Aufsatzes betreffend, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie für jede zusätzliche Seite eine Note schlechter zu bewerten!"_ Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Professor Snape hatte zwei Pergamentseiten gefordert. Nun waren es eben vier geworden, na und? _‚Der findet doch echt immer ein Haar in der Suppe!'_, dachte Evy und schnaubte verächtlich. ‚_Korinthenk…_'

„Haben Sie irgendein Problem, Miss Callahan?" Erschrocken fuhr Evys Kopf zu ihm herum. Hatte sie etwa laut geschnaubt?

„Nein, Sir, nicht das Geringste!" Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie noch seinen intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen, dann wandte er sich ab und ging wieder zu seinem Pult. Erleichtert ausatmend drehte sich Evy schnell zu ihren Freundinnen um. Bobby strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und formte mit ihren Fingern ein großes „E". Sie und Evy waren also die beiden Einzigen, die eine gute Arbeit zustande gebracht hatten! Ihr Blick wanderte zu Clarisse hinüber, die schief grinste und mit den Fingern ein „A" für „Annehmbar" formte. Trudy, die dieselbe Note hatte, beugte sich zu Evy hinüber und flüsterte: „Darf ich mir deine Arbeit ausborgen, wenn ich meine neuschreibe?" „Klar, das weißt du doch!"

„Ruhe jetzt!", schnauzte Professor Snape die Mädchen an und drehte sich zur Tafel um.

Während er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs das Rezept für den Anti-Grippe-Trank erscheinen ließ, beugte sich Bobby vor und wisperte in Evys Ohr: „Man, der ist heute Morgen wohl aus dem falschen Bett aufgestanden!"

Ein unbändiges Kichern entrang sich Evys Kehle, welches sie im allerletzten Moment in einem vorgetäuschten Hustenanfall erstickte. Mit steil erhobener Augenbraue fuhr Snape zu ihr herum und musterte sie scharf. „Stauballergie, Sir!", log Evy ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht. Sein mehr als bloß skeptischer Blick verriet ihr nur allzu deutlich, dass er ihr das nicht für einen Knut abkaufte, es aber dabei bewenden ließ.

„Schreiben Sie das Rezept jetzt ab und beginnen Sie dann unverzüglich mit Ihrem Trank!"

Blitzschnell machten sich alle daran, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Auch wenn es bisher nicht so schlimm war, wie Michael Hunter behauptet hatte, merkten sie jedoch sehr genau, dass Professor Snapes Laune heute wirklich als brandgefährlich einzustufen war und man besser genau tat, was er verlangte…

Währenddessen schloss er den Zutatenschrank auf und setzte sich wieder an sein Pult, wo er ohne Umschweife damit begann, Arbeiten zu korrigieren.

Mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln nahm Evy dies wahr. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art! Normalerweise ging er durch die Reihen, wenn sie die Rezepte abschrieben und kontrollierte die Sorgfalt, die sie dabei an den Tag legten...

Als sie fertig war, erhob sie sich gemeinsam mit Trudy von ihrem Platz und ging hinüber zum Zutatenschrank, um sich alles zu besorgen, was sie für den Anti-Grippe-Trank brauchte…

* * *

Michael hatte absolut recht gehabt: Der Trank war nicht weiter schwierig, man musste aber die Temperatur stets im Auge behalten. Das erforderte ein hohes Maß an Konzentration, was Evy sehr gelegen kam. Dieses intensive Arbeiten lenkte sie komplett von ihren Bauchschmerzen und der unterschwellig brodelnden Wut ab, welche sie an diesen speziellen Tagen des Monats immer befiel. Diese Wut bezog sich auf nichts und niemand Bestimmtes. Es war einfach ein ständig präsentes Gefühl, das sie mit der Zeit unglaublich nervös machte. Das wiederum hatte dann natürlich zur Folge, dass das Gefühl der Wut noch schlimmer wurde. Ein Teufelskreis, der zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag durchbrochen wurde, als sie jetzt hochkonzentriert die Temperaturanzeige ihres Kessels überprüfte.

Alles im grünen Bereich! Erleichtert atmete sie auf und nutzte die kurze Verschnaufpause, um zu Professor Snape hinüberzusehen, der entgegen seiner Gewohnheit heute noch kein einziges Mal nach ihren Tränken gesehen hatte, sondern nach wie vor an seinem Pult saß und angestrengt ein Pergament überflog.

Den linken Ellbogen aufgestützt, hatte er die linke Hand an die Stirn gelegt und las scheinbar sehr konzentriert das vor ihm liegende Blatt durch. Da fiel Evy eine Bewegung auf, die sie von sich selbst nur allzu gut kannte: Für einen kurzen Moment hob er die rechte Hand und massierte mit Zeige-und Mittelfinger seinen Nasenrücken, direkt am Übergang zur Stirn. Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und die angespannten Kiefermuskeln ließen sie mit einem Schlag den Grund für seine grauenvolle Laune erkennen: Er litt unter einem Migräneanfall!

Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte sie nun auch fest, dass er gar nicht las, sondern im Gegenteil die Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen hatte.

Evy, deren Kopfschmerzen inzwischen weitestgehend verschwunden waren, spürte eine unbändige Welle des Mitgefühls für ihn aufkommen. Migräne war so schon schlimm genug, wenn man damit aber auch noch unterrichten sollte, musste es absolut grauenhaft sein! Sofort beschloss sie, jetzt noch sorgfältiger und konzentrierter zu arbeiten, damit er keinen Grund haben würde, sich ihretwegen aufzuregen. Und während sie sich an die Fertigstellung ihres Trankes machte, erfüllte sie ein seltsames Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit ihrem Professor. Auch er hatte einen Scheißtag und war mit Sicherheit genauso froh wie sie, wenn dieser endlich sein Ende hatte…

* * *

Zehn Minuten später hatten alle ihre Tränke fertiggestellt, und das sogar ohne Zwischenfälle und ohne dass irgendjemand großen Mist gebaut hätte. Mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit in der Stimme verkündete Professor Snape schließlich am Ende dieser ersten Stunde, dass alle Anti-Grippe-Tränke brauchbar seien und bedenkenlos Madam Pomfrey zur Verfügung gestellt werden könnten.

Erleichtert atmeten alle auf. Ein bisschen merkwürdig fanden sie allerdings, dass er ihnen nicht wie üblich Noten für ihre Tränke gegeben hatte…

Den Grund hierfür erfuhren sie nur wenige Augenblicke darauf, und der sollte ihnen gar nicht gefallen…

Noch während Professor Snape die Phiolen mit ihren Anti-Grippe-Tränken in einer separaten kleinen Holzkiste verstaute, erklärte er in ruhigem, sachlichen Ton: „Für die nächste Stunde werden Sie nun alle Ihre Banknachbarn tauschen. Jeweils ein Gryffindor neben einem Ravenclaw, ich will niemanden aus demselben Haus nebeneinander sitzen sehen!"

Evys Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Diese Prozedur kannte sie und sie konnte nur eines bedeuten…

„Ganz recht, Herrschaften – ein Test Ihrer praktischen Fähigkeiten. So langsam sollten Sie darin ja Übung haben." Und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschien das Rezept für den Blutgerinnungstrank, den sie letzte Woche in ihrer donnerstäglichen Theoriestunde behandelt hatten.

Trudy stöhnte neben Evy leise auf, packte mit einem Seufzen ihren Kram zusammen und tauschte mit Flora Webb den Platz. Hinter Evy setzte sich Hannah Smith, die etwas tollpatschige und begriffsstutzige Ravenclaw.

Mit Argusaugen überwachte Professor Snape das Bäumchen-wechsel-dich-Spiel und setzte notfalls sogar Leute nochmal um, bei denen er großes Mogelpotential vermutete. Als er schließlich mit der Neuverteilung der Sitzplätze zufrieden war, richtete er sich kerzengerade auf und erklärte in scharfem Tonfall den weiteren Ablauf.

„Obwohl Sie inzwischen alle wissen sollten, wie das hier funktioniert, werde ich es für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die zu Vergesslichkeit neigen, nochmals wiederholen: Sobald ich Ihnen das Zeichen gebe, werden Sie sich zügig Ihre benötigten Zutaten holen, still zu Ihren Plätzen zurückgehen und mit dem Brauen beginnen. Messen Sie Ihre Zutaten sorgfältig ab, denn sobald Sie wieder sitzen, werde ich den Schrank verschließen. Wer dann feststellt, dass ihm etwas fehlt, hat Pech gehabt! Arbeiten Sie sorgfältig und exakt, sprechen Sie weder mit Ihrem direkten Nachbarn, noch mit Ihrem Vorder- oder Hintermann! Ihre Zutaten bleiben auf Ihrem Tisch, genauso wie Ihr Handwerksmaterial. Wen ich dabei erwische, dass er einem Mitschüler mit Zutaten oder sonstigem aushilft, der bekommt automatisch ein „T" [**Anmerk. d. Autorin**: T = Troll - schlechteste Note, die man bekommen kann] - das gilt selbstverständlich auch für denjenigen, der sich helfen _lässt_! Sobald Sie mit Ihren Tränken fertig sind, heben Sie die Hand und ich komme zu Ihnen, um Ihre Arbeit zu bewerten. Damit dürfte dann ja wohl alles klar sein. Fangen Sie an!"

Die Schultern straffend und einmal tief einatmend, machte sich Evy auf den Weg zum Zutatenschrank. Nach außen wirkte sie ruhig und gelassen, aber in ihrem Innern brodelte es gefährlich. Sie fühlte sich gerade fürchterlich verschaukelt. Warum hatte er diesen blöden Test nicht in der ersten Stunde durchgeführt? Warum _jetzt_? Warum musste er sie alle in Sicherheit wiegen, nur um dann aus dem Hinterhalt zuzuschlagen? Ihre gerade erwachte gute Laune war verflogen und hatte einer eiskalten, unbändigen Wut Platz gemacht.

Als sie nun mit ihren Zutaten direkt hinter Professor Snape vorbeiging, durchbohrte sie seinen Rücken mit Blicken und verspürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihm irgendetwas anzutun. Egal was, nur schmerzhaft sollte es sein…

Praktisch in derselben Sekunde schämte sie sich dann aber für dieses Gefühl. Ein Test konnte schließlich immer kommen. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: Hätte es an der Situation tatsächlich so viel geändert, hätte er den Test in der ersten Stunde durchführen lassen? Nicht wirklich, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte… Test blieb Test, war immer unangenehm und kam auch zu jeder Zeit ungelegen… ‚_Reiß dich gefälligst etwas am Riemen!_', schalt sich Evy selbst, während sie sich wieder auf ihrem Platz niederließ und mit ihrem Trank begann. ‚_Professor Snape kann schließlich nichts für deinen Zustand! Ihm geht's auch nicht viel besser und siehst du ihn vielleicht hier rumheulen?!_' Mit einem entschiedenen Nicken straffte sie die Schultern und machte sich – nun wieder etwas ruhiger – an die Arbeit…

* * *

Der praktische Test verlief – aus Evys Sicht – wider Erwarten richtig gut. Das Rezept sah komplizierter aus, als es tatsächlich war und das inzwischen schon routinierte Arbeiten mit den Zutaten holte sie wieder ein bisschen runter. Ihr Trank war fast fertig, nur noch die Glaskörperflüssigkeit der Kugelfischaugen fehlte. Und da nahm das Geschehen seinen folgenschweren Verlauf…

Evy wusste, wie heikel die Arbeit mit den glitschigen Fischaugen war und wie schnell man beim Herauslösen des Glaskörpers einen Fehler machen konnte. Daher hatte sie sich vorsorglich statt der im Rezept verlangten fünf, gleich acht Augen genommen, nur zur Sicherheit. Mit geschickten Handgriffen und einem gezielten Stich ihres skalpellähnlichen Messers schlitzte sie das kleine Auge auf und ließ die darin enthaltene milchige Flüssigkeit in die eigens dafür vorgesehene Schale tropfen.

Da hörte sie hinter sich ein zutiefst gequältes Aufseufzen.

Hätte Evy damals schon gewusst wer Neville Longbottom ist, hätte sie mit Fug und Recht behaupten können, dass sein weibliches Pendant gerade mit ihr im Tränkeunterricht saß. Hannah Smith war mindestens genauso tollpatschig wie der arme Neville…

Erst wollte Evy das Geräusch hinter sich ignorieren. Aber die hilfsbereite Seite in ihr siegte über den Egoismus und so ließ sie sich langsam zurücksinken, wobei sie Professor Snape scharf im Auge behielt. Ganz leise zischte sie zu Hannah hinüber: „Hey Hannah… was ist denn?" Diese gab ein Geräusch von sich, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. „Ich habe keine Kugelfischaugen mehr. Ich hab mein letztes gerade zerdrückt!"

Evy seufzte. Schon den letzten praktischen Test hatte Hannah versiebt, weil sie einfach nicht vorausschauend arbeitete. Sie wusste genau, wie tollpatschig sie war und wie schwer es ihr fiel, mit den manchmal sehr filigranen Zutaten umzugehen. Trotzdem kam es ihr nicht in den Sinn, lieber ein paar Zutaten mehr auf dem Tisch liegen zu haben, als zu wenig.

Die Vernunft riet Evy, sich um ihren eigenen Trank zu kümmern und Hannah nicht weiter zu beachten. Aber wann hören wir schon mal auf die Stimme der Vernunft? Immer dann, wenn es zu spät war…

Snape weiter fest im Blick, setzte sich Evy wieder kerzengerade hin und tat so, als sortiere sie die übrig gebliebenen Zutaten auf ihrem Pult. In dem Moment stand Professor Snape auf und ging zum Zutatenschrank hinüber, um etwas zu überprüfen. ‚_Jetzt!_', dachte Evy. ‚_Einen besseren Zeitpunkt wird's nicht mehr geben!_' Blitzschnell griff sie sich eines ihrer Kugelfischaugen und ließ es mit einer fließenden Handbewegung hinter sich auf Hannahs Pult fallen. Diese gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und flüsterte ein kaum hörbares, aber aus tiefster Seele kommendes „Danke!" in Evys Richtung. Diese nickte nur und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, wobei ihre Augen jeder Bewegung ihres Lehrers folgten, der nun wieder zu seinem Pult zurückkehrte und etwas darauf ablegte**. **

Da hob David Norton die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er fertig war, und Professor Snape ging rasch zu ihm hinüber. Evy seufzte erleichtert. Hätte er etwas bemerkt, wüsste sie das jetzt schon. Mit ruhiger Hand gab sie die Glaskörperflüssigkeit in ihren Kessel, rührte den Trank zehnmal im Uhrzeigersinn herum und nahm ihn dann vom Feuer. Nachdem er eine Minute abgekühlt war, überzeugte sie sich mit einem letzten Blick aufs Rezept, dass er auch tatsächlich die Farbe aufwies wie vorgeschrieben und ließ ebenfalls die Hand in die Höhe schnellen. Kurz darauf kam Professor Snape zu ihrem Pult und inspizierte ihren Trank und ihren Arbeitsplatz aufs Genaueste. Bei den praktischen Tests benotete er nicht nur den Trank, sondern auch die Arbeitsweise, also zum Beispiel ob die Arbeitsfläche ordentlich aussah oder ein himmelschreiendes Chaos darstellte.

Mit einem abschließenden Nicken zückte er sein Notenbuch. „Hervorragende Arbeit, Miss Callahan. Der Trank ist perfekt." Evy strahlte, doch bereits bei seinen nächsten Worten verging ihr das Lächeln schlagartig. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bedauerlich, dass ich Ihnen nur ein „T" dafür geben kann."

Entsetzt riss Evy Augen und Mund auf und starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was… Warum, Sir?" Mit beinahe bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er sie scharf. „Ist Ihnen das wirklich nicht klar?" „Nein, Sir!" Demonstrativ verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann helfe ich Ihnen mal auf die Sprünge, Miss. Was habe ich zu Beginn der Stunde bezüglich Ihrer Zutaten und Handwerksmaterialien gesagt?" „Dass alles auf unserem eigenen Tisch bleiben soll, Sir." „Was noch?" „Dass wir keinem Mitschüler helfen sollen, Sir." Snape nickte bedächtig und behielt Evy dabei scharf im Auge. „Und warum haben Sie sich beiden Anweisungen widersetzt, Miss?"

‚_Also hat er es doch mitbekommen!_', dachte Evy, verärgert über sich selbst. Gleichzeitig kochte Wut auf ihn wieder in ihr hoch. ‚_Wie hatte er das überhaupt merken können? Er stand doch mit dem Rücken zu mir!_' ‚_Das ist doch vollkommen egal!_', meldete sich da ihre innere Stimme zu Wort. ‚_Wen juckt es, wie er es mitbekommen konnte?! Sieh lieber zu, dass du so glimpflich wie möglich aus der Sache rauskommst! Erklär ihm jetzt ruhig und sachlich, was passiert ist, entschuldige dich und bete, dass er nochmal Gnade walten lässt!_'

Doch wie meistens siegten auch in diesem Fall Evys Temperament und ihr kolossaler Dickschädel über die Vernunft und ignorierten die warnende Stimme vollkommen…

Mit dem aufrichtigsten Gesichtsausdruck, dessen sie fähig war, sah Evy ihrem Professor fest in die Augen und antwortete ihm, mit einer gehörigen Portion Entrüstung in der Stimme: „Das habe ich doch überhaupt nicht, Sir!" Dass diese dreiste und vor allem absolut dumme Lüge das Schlimmste war, was sie sich hatte einfallen lassen können, merkte sie sogleich.

Professor Snape sah sie einen Moment ungläubig an, dann verzog er den Mund zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. „Sie sind eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin, Miss. Machen Sie es sich nicht unnötig schwerer und geben Sie einfach zu, dass Sie sich nicht an meine Anweisungen gehalten haben!" „Bitte, Sir", wagte Hannah sich leise einzumischen, „Evy hat mir nur geholfen, Sir! Ich…" „_Sie halten den Mund!_", schnauzte er sie an und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Evy zu. „Nun, Miss? Ich warte!"

Inzwischen hatte Evys Wut einen neuen Höchststand erreicht. Schlimm genug, dass er sie hier wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit anmotzte, jetzt fiel er auch noch über die arme Hannah her! Gleichzeitig jedoch richtete sich ihre Wut aber auch gegen sich selbst, weil sie sich so kindisch hatte aufführen und lügen müssen. ‚_Gut so, Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung! Jetzt sieh zu, dass du ungeschoren aus diesem Schlamassel rauskommst! Gib ihm höflich Antwort, nicke eifrig und sag ‚Ja, Sir!' zu allem, was er für richtig hält!_'

Doch statt zu tun, was ihr ihre innere Stimme riet, ritt sie sich nur noch tiefer in den Mist…

„Worauf, Sir?", gab sie ihm trotzig und mit einem Schuss Sarkasmus in der Stimme zur Antwort. An der Art, wie er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, konnte Evy sehr deutlich ablesen, dass sie sich gerade auf verdammt dünnem Eis bewegte. Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise und glich einem zornigen Knurren, als er letztlich weitersprach. „Vorsicht, Miss! Meine Geduld hat ihre Grenzen!"

In der Zwischenzeit war aller Aufmerksamkeit auf Evy und Professor Snape gerichtet. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte die gesamte Klasse das Geschehen…

Einen Moment lang funkelte sie ihn noch zornig an, doch dann siegte die Vernunft über ihr Temperament. Seinem bohrenden Blick weiter standhaltend, gab sie sich einen Ruck und erklärte: „Ja, es stimmt, was Hannah sagt, Sir. Sie hat ihr letztes Kugelfischauge aus Versehen unbrauchbar gemacht. Und da ich noch drei übrig hatte, habe ich ihr mit einem von meinen ausgeholfen." Professor Snape fixierte sie weiterhin, nickte kurz und fragte dann: „Hat Miss Smith Sie darum gebeten, Miss Callahan?" Evy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, Sir! Ihr zu helfen war ganz allein meine Idee. Sie hat mich mit keinem einzigen Wort um Hilfe gebeten, Sir! Bitte bestrafen Sie sie nicht auch noch, Sir!" Ein vernichtender Blick traf Evy, der sie den Kopf einziehen ließ. „_Ob_ und _Wen_ ich bestrafe, können Sie getrost mir überlassen, Miss!" Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ein verächtliches Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel. „Typisch Gryffindor! Stets edelmütig und hilfsbereit, selbst wenn es den eigenen Kopf kostet!"

Leicht beleidigt erwiderte Evy: „Ich wüsste nicht, was an Hilfsbereitschaft so falsch sein sollte, Sir." Ein unwilliges Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Nun, das werden Sie gleich merken, Miss!"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon waren Evys und Hannahs Kessel leer und blitzblank. „Weil Sie sich nicht an meine Anweisungen gehalten haben, werde ich Ihren Trank mit einem „T" bewerten – vorläufig." Mit einem Blick in Hannahs Richtung fügte er hinzu: „Dasselbe gilt für Sie, Miss Smith!"

In Evys Kopf rotierte es. ‚_Vorläufig?_'

Für langes Nachdenken blieb ihr aber keine Zeit, denn sofort flog sein Blick wieder zu ihr zurück. „Da ich aber Ihre selbstlose Tat, sowie die Tatsache, dass Miss Smith Sie nicht um Hilfe geben hat, durchaus bereit bin zu honorieren, gebe ich Ihnen eine Chance, den Test zu wiederholen. Sollten Sie sich dieses Mal an meine Anweisungen halten und den Trank zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit herstellen, werde ich das „T" aus meinem Notenbuch streichen."

Evy und ihre innere Stimme atmeten gleichsam auf. ‚_Das ging ja noch mal gut!_' Doch…

„Morgen Nachmittag, um siebzehn Uhr, erwarte ich Sie beide hier in diesem Klassenraum. Dann werden Sie den Test wiederholen."

Alle Farbe wich aus Evys Gesicht und die gerade leicht abgeflaute Wut brodelte umso heftiger wieder an die Oberfläche. „Aber morgen ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende, Sir!" Etwas wie Genugtuung lag in seinem Blick, als er betont freundlich erwiderte: „Oh, das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss. Vielleicht trägt der Umstand, dass Sie morgen Ihren Test wiederholen statt mit Ihren Freunden Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel kaufen zu gehen, ja dazu bei, dass Sie sich zukünftig an meine Anweisungen halten. Sehen Sie es als kleine Gedächtnisstütze! Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund, Miss, oder Sie werden es bitter bereuen!"

‚_Sei jetzt ein braves Mädchen und tu wenigstens einmal das, was man dir sagt!_', flehte ihre innere Stimme. Vergebens.

„Das ist unfair, Sir!" ‚_Oh man…_'

Wer nun mit einem Donnerwetter biblischen Ausmaßes gerechnet hatte, wurde bitter enttäuscht. Mit versteinerter Miene musterte er seine Schülerin, um dann in völlig gleichmütigem Ton zu verkünden: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen wiederholten Ungehorsams!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und machte einen Schritt in Richtung seines Pultes. Für ihn war die Angelegenheit damit erledigt. Aber er konnte nicht mit Evys heißblütigem Temperament rechnen…

Diese hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bebte vor Zorn. _Zehn Punkte?_ Wütend kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, mühsam um Fassung ringend. ‚_Gaaaanz ruhig!_', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme leicht panisch. _Zehn Punkte?_ Doch es war bereits zu spät…

Evys Wut, welche die ganze Zeit in ihrem Inneren gewütet hatte wie ein Orkan, drang nun mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche. Mit zornerfülltem Gesicht sprang sie auf und fauchte in seinem Rücken: „Zehn Punkte? Sind Sie noch ganz dicht?" _‚…' _

Entsetzt starrten ihre Mitschüler sie an und ihre Freundinnen vergruben die Gesichter in den Händen. Sie konnten und wollten nicht mit ansehen, wie ihre beste Freundin dem sicheren Tod entgegen ging…

Wie vom Donner gerührt verharrte Professor Snape einen Moment an Ort und Stelle. Schließlich straffte er die Schultern und fuhr mit einer fließenden und unsagbar geschmeidigen Bewegung zu ihr herum. Hoch aufgerichtet, trat er lauernd auf sie zu und vor Evys innerem Auge tauchte das Bild einer schwarzen Dschungelkatze auf, die sich im undurchdringlichen Dickicht des Waldes an ihre ahnungslose Beute heranpirschte…

Vor ihrem Pult angekommen, stütze er sich mit den Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche auf und beugte sich soweit hinab, dass er Evy direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Würden Sie das bitte wiederholen, Miss?" Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern und vibrierte leicht in seiner Kehle, was Evy eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Trotzdem wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus, sondern hielt ihm tapfer stand. In der Zwischenzeit lief ihre innere Stimme Amok.

‚_Sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches, du dummes Stück!_', schrie diese hysterisch. ‚_Entschuldige dich, kriech ihm wenn nötig in den Arsch! Und dann setz dich auf den deinen und halt um Merlins Willen die Schnauze!_'

Doch Evys Wut sorgte dafür, dass sie sich unbesiegbar fühlte. Sie empfand sein Verhalten als ungerecht und das wollte sie ihm auch zeigen, indem sie nicht kleinbeigab. Daher antwortete sie ihm in einem unglaublich ruhigen Ton, der sie selbst überraschte: „Ich sagte: Sind Sie noch ganz dicht, _Sir_?" Währenddessen setzte sie noch einen drauf, indem sie seine Haltung imitierte und sich ebenfalls mit den Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche aufstütze, sodass sie ihm und seinen tiefschwarzen, hypnotischen Augen nun noch näher kam. ‚_Ich geb's auf…_'

Sie waren einander inzwischen so nah, dass nur Millimeter ihre Nasenspitzen davon abhielten, sich zu berühren! Noch nie war sie einem Lehrer – oder überhaupt einem Mann! – so nahe gekommen, und diese Tatsache barg etwas zutiefst Verstörendes in sich…

Völlig unvermittelt schlug ihr in diesem Moment ein unglaublich intensiver Geruch nach Kiefernnadeln entgegen, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befand sich Evy nicht mehr in Hogwarts… Das Schloss – die Kerker – waren verschwunden; sie stand in einem Kiefernwald. Der Waldboden dampfte noch vom Regen und die Stämme der mächtigen Bäume ringsum glänzten feucht, während sie barfuß über ein Bett aus Kiefernnadeln wandelte… Dann verschwamm das Bild und sie fand sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor gegenüber.

Weiterhin dem Blick seiner nachtschwarzen, abgrundtiefen Augen begegnend, sog Evy diesen völlig unerwarteten, dafür aber umso anziehenderen Duft tief ein, bis ihr mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, dass _er_ es war – Professor Snape – von dem dieser Duft ausging! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es seine Seife oder sein Aftershave war, was sie da roch – wichtig war nur, dass er verteufelt _gut_ roch, und Evy wusste nicht, was verstörender war: Dass sie den Geruch ihres Lehrers, der gerade kurz davor stand, sie einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, als _gut_ empfand, oder – weitaus schlimmer – dass sein Duft eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie ausübte… Sie konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie die Wut in ihr langsam nachließ und einer tiefen Gelassenheit Platz machte, die angesichts der Situation, in der sie sich befand, definitiv unangebracht war!

Noch immer seinem bohrenden Blick standhaltend, stellte sie nun fest, dass seine Augen wirklich tiefschwarz waren und nicht dunkelbraun, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Sie waren schön, diese Augen, die dem Blick ihrer eigenen begegneten und ihn unbarmherzig gefangen hielten. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, den Blick abzuwenden. Sie starrte in zwei tiefschwarze, geheimnisumwitterte Seen, verlor sich in deren Intensität… als sie plötzlich eines irritierten Stirnrunzelns seinerseits gewahr wurde, woraufhin seine Augen blitzschnell hin und her huschten.

Evy musste sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen verkneifen. Denn zum ersten Mal nahm er ihre Feenaugen wahr, was ihn augenscheinlich schwer aus dem Konzept brachte. Mit einem unwilligen Schnauben brach er den mehr als merkwürdigen Bann, veränderte jedoch nichts an seiner Haltung als er gut hörbar verkündete: „Dafür werden Sie nachsitzen, Miss Callahan. Heute Abend, nach dem Abendessen, erwarte ich Sie in diesen Kerkern, und wagen Sie es ja nicht, auch nur eine Minute zu spät zu kommen!"

Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich wieder auf und das gerade einsetzende Pausenläuten wirkte auf alle wie eine Befreiung. Trotzdem wagte es niemand, ohne Professor Snapes Erlaubnis aufzustehen, was auch gut so war. Denn ohne sich im Mindesten um das Ende der Stunde zu scheren, ging er durch die Reihen und bewertete in aller Seelenruhe ihre Tränke, bevor er sie schließlich mit einer unwirschen Geste entließ.

Sonst wohlgeordnet, verließen heute alle fluchtartig die Kerker, keiner wollte länger als nötig in diesem Raum bleiben – wobei die Meinungen darüber, _wer_ der Grund für diese panikartige Flucht war, auseinander gingen…

* * *

**Anmerk. d. Autorin**: Hier noch ein kleines Statement der wohl einzigen _echten_ Leidtragenden dieses schrecklichen Tages – Evys innerer Stimme:

‚_Was'n Scheißjob! Ich kündige…'_

* * *

tbc

* * *

**So, ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen hat. :)**

**Nächste Woche geht es dann weiter. Im kommenden Kapitel kehrt Severus endlich ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zurück, was die liebe Evy - und hoffentlich auch alle anderen ;) - wieder etwas beruhigen wird. Und für diese Rückkehr hab ich mir ein paar kleine Besonderheiten einfallen lassen. :)) Ihr dürft also gespannt sein!**

**Wie immer würde ich mich über eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel hier freuen - ob positiv oder negativ. **

**Hinterlasst mir einfach ein Review oder schreibt mir eine PM. :)**

**Bis nächste Woche dann.**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure Kaddi ;)**

27


	8. Der sich mit der Hexe anlegt

**Hallihallo! :D**

**Hier kommt es, wie versprochen: Das Kapitel, in dem Severus endlich ins Hauptquartier zurückkehrt! **

**Ich erspare mir dieses Mal ausschweifende Vorreden - der Titel sagt schließlich alles! ;)**

**Ich hoffe, dass sich meine Mühen gelohnt haben und euch dieses Kapitel gefällt. Meine Beta hatte nach eigener Aussage "ein Wechselbad der Gefühle" und es wäre sehr schön für mich, wenn mir dieses Kunststück auch bei euch gelingen könnte. :)**

**Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Schon seit Wochen drängt mich die liebe KeyMagic, euch mitzuteilen, wer mich zu meiner Evy inspiriert hat.^^ Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich es wirklich tun soll, also hoffentlich schaufele ich mir damit nicht gerade mein eigenes Grab... ;) **

**Wen es interessiert, wer die Vorlage für Evy war - charakterlich und auch ein bisschen äußerlich - gibt bitte bei YouTube Folgendes ein:**

**- Ziva So Cold (erstes Video in der Liste)**

**und**

**- Ziva Tony FUNNY (dito)**

**Tut mir leid, anders geht's leider nicht - diese Seite lässt das kopieren von Links - egal auf welche Art - nicht zu... *grummel***

**Ach, Mist, jetzt hab ich doch wieder geschnattert wie ein Entenarsch!^^ *um Vergebung flehe* Aber jetzt halte ich meinen Schnabel, Ehrenwort! :)**

* * *

Der sich mit der Hexe anlegt

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 **

_heute_

Der Regen traf sie völlig überraschend. Alle waren so eifrig in Evys Erzählung vertieft, dass sie – wenn überhaupt - nur am Rande wahrnahmen, wie sich der Himmel langsam wieder verdüsterte, sodass sie den Wolkenbruch erst bemerkten, als es schon zu spät war.

Lachend und scherzend rannten alle eiligst ins Haus, wo Molly Weasley sie bereits erwartete. Dem einen Unwetter entkommen, sahen Evy und ihre Schüler sich nun einem neuen in Form von stetig auf sie niederprasselnden Vorhaltungen und Schimpftiraden gegenüber, in dessen Verlauf ihnen auf vielfältigste und wortgewaltigste Weise klargemacht wurde, wie unvernünftig es sei, sich bei so einem Wetter draußen aufzuhalten.

Als George wagte einzuwerfen, dass doch Sommer sei und man an ein paar Tropfen Wasser schon nicht krepiert, traf ihn ein derart vernichtender Blick seiner Mutter, dass ihm die Lust auf weitere Widerworte gründlich verging…

Nachdem die Standpauke endlich ihr Ende gefunden hatte, gingen Evy und ihre Schüler mit mehr oder minder zerknirschten Gesichtern in die Küche, wo sich bereits der Rest der Hausbewohner zum Mittagessen eingefunden hatte.

Während Ginny nun ihre Mutter fragte, ob sie am nächsten Tag mit Hermine und Evelyn nach Bournemouth reisen dürfe, nutzte Letztere die Gunst der Stunde um Arthur Weasley, der seine Mittagspause heute mal im Hauptquartier verbrachte, um die Einrichtung eines Portschlüssels für den kommenden Tag zu bitten. Dieser sah darin keine Schwierigkeiten, und im Laufe des Mittagessens klärten beide alle diesbezüglichen Einzelheiten, sodass am Ende dem geplanten Ausflug nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Arthur, Mad-Eye und Tonks, um einerseits zurück an ihre Arbeit zu gehen und um andererseits den restlichen Ordensmitgliedern die Nachricht von Severus' geplanter Rückkehr für den heutigen Abend mitzuteilen**. **Dessen angekündigtes Erscheinen nutzte Molly Weasley nun als perfekten Vorwand, um die Jugendlichen in eine erneute Putzorgie einzuspannen – nicht, weil es wirklich nötig gewesen wäre, sondern einfach, weil Molly… nun mal Molly war… Währenddessen machten sich Remus und Evy daran, die Bibliothek für den Abend auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Im Laufe des Jahres war man dazu übergegangen, die Bibliothek statt der Küche für die geheimen Treffen des Ordens zu nutzen, da diese mehr Platz und vor allem wesentlich mehr Sitzgelegenheiten bot, sodass man sich nun nicht mehr gegenseitig auf den Füßen stand. Denn der Orden war in den letzten Monaten um einige Mitglieder angewachsen und diesen Gegebenheiten musste man sich anpassen.

Evy mochte den großen, düsteren Raum, der von oben bis unten vollgepackt war mit Büchern aller Formen und Größen. Zwar waren es in der Hauptsache schwarzmagische Bücher, trotzdem fand sich hie und da immer wieder ein kleiner Schatz, der Evys Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Als sie nun gemeinsam mit Remus den großen runden Raum betrat, stellten beide mit Entsetzen fest, dass die von ihnen erst letzte Woche hergestellte Ordnung völlig auf den Kopf gestellt worden war. In stundenlanger Arbeit hatten sie alle Bücher nach Themen und Autoren sortiert, nur um nun festzustellen, dass kein Buch mehr an seinem Platz stand. „Kreacher!", zischte Evy wütend und besah sich kopfschüttelnd das Chaos, das der Hauself angerichtet hatte. Remus seufzte. „Tja, ich schätze mal, da haben wir einiges zu tun." Als er Evys stocksauren Blick wahrnahm, fügte er achselzuckend und mit dem Versuch eines aufmunternden Lächelns hinzu: „Dann wird uns wenigstens nicht langweilig. Und die Zeit vergeht schneller, bis Severus kommt…" Diesen Satz konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, sich einen üblen Rüffel von Evy einzufangen. Doch diese war so sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre aufkommende Verlegenheit zu verbergen, dass ihr sowas gar nicht in den Sinn kam…

Die kommenden Stunden verbrachten sie damit, die Bücher regalweise auszuräumen, neu zu sortieren und wieder einzuordnen. Letzteres übernahm Remus, der sich dafür auf eine kleine Trittleiter stellte und sich von Evy die bereits geordneten Bände reichen ließ**. **Leider mussten sie bei dieser undankbaren Arbeit auf den Einsatz ihrer Zauberstäbe verzichten, da einige der Bücher in diesem Raum sehr empfindlich auf Magie reagierten, seit Kreacher sich ihrer angenommen hatte, um sie vor drohenden Entrümpelungen zu schützen…

Schmunzelnd registrierte Remus aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Evy immer wieder verstohlen zur Kaminuhr hinüber schielte, um dann einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer auszustoßen, wenn der Zeiger bloß um fünf Minuten vorgerückt war…

„Und wenn du noch so oft auf die Uhr schaust, kommt er trotzdem nicht schneller!" Ertappt zuckte Evy zusammen, wandte sich aber mit betont gleichmütigem Gesichtsausdruck zu Remus um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!" Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, stellte er einen weiteren Stoß Bücher ins Regal zurück. „Ja, klar…"

Eine Antwort blieb Evy glücklicherweise erspart, denn in diesem Moment steckte Molly Weasley ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. „Es ist fast sechs Uhr, ihr Lieben. Gleich gibt's Abendessen."

Sie hatten morgens beschlossen, dass Abendessen wegen der zu erwartenden großen Anzahl von Ordensmitgliedern vorzuverlegen, damit hinterher noch genug Zeit für kleinere organisatorische Einzelheiten blieb.

Als Remus und Evy nun die Küche betraten, saßen die Jugendlichen, Sirius und Arthur Weasley bereits am Tisch. „Tonks, Kingsley und Mad-Eye kommen erst gegen sieben Uhr.", verkündete Arthur gerade, während er eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei an George weiterreichte. Molly, die den Eintopf an den Tisch brachte, sah ihre Sprösslinge mit scharfem Blick an. „Damit wir diese Diskussion nicht nachher führen müssen, sage ich es jetzt gleich: Sobald ihr fertig seid mit Essen, geht ihr auf eure Zimmer und bleibt da, bis wir euch erlauben, wieder herunter zu kommen. Ist das klar?" Leises Murren erhob sich, aber schließlich nickten alle und machten sich mit verdrießlichen Mienen über ihre Mahlzeit her. Alle außer den Zwillingen, die selbstzufrieden grinsten, was Molly Weasley zwar überrascht, jedoch nicht ohne Genugtuung wahrnahm. Also schienen die beiden letztlich doch noch erwachsen und vernünftig zu werden…

Remus und Evy beeilten sich mit dem Essen, da sie in der Bibliothek noch Getränke bereitstellen und für zusätzliche Sitzplätze sorgen wollten. Daher waren sie die Ersten, die die Küche wieder verließen. Im Hinausgehen begrüßten sie noch Tonks, Kingsley und Mad-Eye, die in dieser Sekunde eintrafen und sich mit Heißhunger über Mollys hervorragendes Essen hermachten.

Gerade als die Kaminuhr siebenmal schlug, hatten Remus und Evy ihre Arbeit verrichtet und warfen einen letzten kritischen Blick auf ihr Werk. „So, jetzt kann er kommen!", beschied Remus mit einem zufriedenen Nicken. Evy stimmte ihm zu und schnaufte. „Puh, diese alten Schwarten stecken noch immer voller Staub. Ich geh noch schnell duschen vor der Versammlung, okay?" „Klar, mach nur. Ich ruf dich, sollte er vor acht Uhr eintreffen." Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Evy durch die Verbindungstür in die Küche, wo sie nun Zeuge einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Molly Weasley und ihren Zwillingssöhnen wurde.

Deren jüngere Geschwister, sowie Harry und Hermine, hatten den Raum bereits verlassen und waren nach oben gegangen. Nur Fred und George saßen noch am Tisch, deren selbstzufriedenes Lächeln nun abgrundtiefem Zorn gewichen war.

„Ich sag's euch zum letzten Mal: Ihr verschwindet jetzt augenblicklich nach oben, sonst lernt ihr mich richtig kennen!" „Und wir sagen _dir_ zum letzten Mal: Wir bleiben hier! Schließlich haben wir jetzt auch das Recht, an den Versammlungen teilzunehmen!" Das war Fred. Angriffslustig starrte er seine Mutter an, die rote Zornesflecken auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Ihr bleibt nicht hier!" „_Doch_!", schrie George lautstark zurück. „Letztes Jahr habt ihr gesagt, wir könnten keine Ordensmitglieder werden, solange wir noch nicht mit der Schule fertig seien. Nun, jetzt _sind_ wir mit der Schule fertig! Ab sofort gehören wir auch zum Orden und haben damit verdammt noch mal das _Recht_, hierzubleiben!" Arthur, der die ganze Zeit stumm dabei gesessen hatte, schüttelte nun den Kopf. „Dumbledore hat euch noch nicht offiziell in den Orden aufgenommen, Jungs. Und solange das nicht geschieht, seid ihr keine Mitglieder. Bitte, seid vernünftig und geht jetzt nach oben." Fred und George schauten sich an und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollten sie weiter rebellieren. Letzten Endes gaben sie aber doch nach, standen zornerfüllt auf und stürmten aus der Küche.

Evy, die die unschöne Szene stumm verfolgt hatte, ging nun hinter den beiden Jungs nach oben und holte sie schließlich vor ihrer eigenen Zimmertür ein. Mit tief enttäuschten Gesichtern sahen sie ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin entgegen, als diese zu ihnen trat. „Sorry, dass Sie das eben mit anhören mussten, Professor.", entschuldigte sich Fred, die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Evy winkte ab. „Ich versteh euch ja. Und deshalb mach ich euch einen Vorschlag: In spätestens drei Tagen muss ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts um mit Professor Snape an einer Ordensangelegenheit zu arbeiten. Sicherlich begegne ich dabei auch Professor Dumbledore. Wie wärs, wenn ich ihn bei der Gelegenheit daran erinnere, dass im Hauptquartier zwei höchst motivierte junge Herren sehnsüchtig darauf warten, von ihm endlich zu vollwertigen Ordensmitgliedern ernannt zu werden?"

„Das würden Sie tun?", stieß Fred mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hervor, während sein Bruder schon einen Schritt weiter dachte. „Wenn Sie das täten, haben Sie was gut bei uns!" „Ja!", stimmte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder eifrig zu. „Sie können von uns verlangen, was immer Sie wollen!" Mit einem neckischen Zwinkern schlug Evy den beiden begeisterten Jungs auf die Schulter. „Ich komme drauf zurück! Allerdings kann ich euch nichts versprechen!", warf sie warnend ein, da sie befürchtete, für die Jungs sei die Angelegenheit damit schon erledigt. „Ich kann Professor Dumbledore lediglich daran erinnern und ihm eure Aufnahme in den Orden nahe legen – ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er auch auf mich hört! Vergesst das bitte nicht!" Die Zwillinge nickten verstehend. „Wissen wir doch. Wir sind Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie es überhaupt versuchen. Mum käme nicht einmal auf die Idee…" „Das müsst ihr verstehen. Sie ist in erster Linie eure Mutter und sorgt sich um euch. Schaut nicht so!", setzte Evy hinterher, als sie der mürrischen Gesichter gewahr wurde. „Mütter sind nun mal so. Für die werdet ihr nie erwachsen sein, auch in zwanzig Jahren nicht. Sie will nur euer Bestes…"

Verständnisvoll die beiden vor ihr stehenden Jungs anlächelnd, wies sie schließlich mit dem Kopf in Richtung zweiter Stock. „Nun verzieht euch nach oben, sonst bekommt ihr noch mehr Ärger." Theatralisch aufseufzend fügten sich die Zwillinge in ihr Schicksal und trotteten langsam zur Treppe hinüber. Auf dem Weg dahin wandte Fred noch einmal den Kopf zu seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin um. „Übrigens: Unser Angebot steht, ganz egal ob Sie bei Dumbledore was erreichen oder nicht. Wenn wir Ihnen irgendwann mal einen Gefallen tun können – egal welcher Art - dann sagen Sie uns Bescheid." Evy nickte lächelnd. „Verlasst euch drauf!" Und während die Jungs nun rasch nach oben verschwanden, betrat sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen ihr Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Evy duschte lange und ausgiebig. Das heiße Wasser belebte nicht bloß ihre von der Arbeit mit den schweren Büchern verkrampften Muskeln, sondern gab ihr auch das Gefühl, sich den kompletten seelischen Schmutz der letzten Tage abwaschen zu können. Nun, da Severus jederzeit eintreffen konnte, gestand sie sich ganz offen das ein, was sie bis vor ein paar Stunden noch vehement zu leugnen versucht hatte: Dass ihre Sorgen um ihn nämlich um ein Vielfaches größer waren, als sie zugeben wollte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Voldemort ihn zu sich rief, litt sie größte Qualen, die erst nachließen, sobald er wieder gesund vor ihr stand. Die Nachrichten, die er ihr zukommen ließ, beruhigten sie zwar ein bisschen, aber wirkliche Ruhe fand sie erst, wenn sie sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen konnte, dass er noch am Leben war…

Ihre Beziehung hatte sich im Laufe des letzten Jahres stark gewandelt. Sie war als eine Freundin und Vertraute nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, die zwar in regelmäßigem Briefkontakt mit ihm gestanden, ihn trotz der schicksalhaften Nacht vor sechs Jahren aber nur vier oder fünf Mal im Jahr gesehen hatte. Mehr persönliche Treffen ließen ihre beiden Anstellungen einfach nicht zu. Ihn nun plötzlich täglich wiederzusehen, versetzte sie in ihre eigene Schulzeit zurück, und doch war es etwas völlig anderes. Damals war sie seine Schülern – nun war sie seine Kollegin und Vertraute. Eine ihm gleichgestellte, ebenbürtige Persönlichkeit, die er auch genauso behandelte. Er vertraute ihr, und das bewies er, indem er sie an seinem Leben teilhaben ließ. Es gab keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen, sie wussten inzwischen mehr voneinander als sonst jemand. Ja, Evy bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore so viel über ihn und seine Gedanken und Gefühle wusste, wie sie das tat**. **

Sie genoss die langen Gespräche mit ihm, die sie nach Unterrichtsende im Lehrerzimmer, bei ausgedehnten Spaziergängen über das Schlossgelände oder im Rahmen einer Schachpartie führten. Aber auch das Schweigen, das manchmal zwischen ihnen herrschte, gab ihr unglaublich viel. Denn gemeinsam schweigend in einem Raum sitzen zu können, ohne dass diese Stille unangenehm oder gar peinlich wurde, war etwas, das nicht viele Menschen fertig brachten... Seine bloße Gegenwart gab ihr so viel Zuversicht, Stärke und Halt, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich sicher, aufgehoben, beschützt… mit einem Wort: geborgen.

Er sprach zwar nicht darüber, doch gab ihr sein Verhalten das Gefühl, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart zumindest nicht unwohl fühlte. Wenn sie alleine waren, wirkte er entspannt und er gewährte ihr so ab und an einen Blick hinter die Mauer, die er im Laufe der Jahre mühevoll um seine Seele herum aufgebaut hatte. In ihrer Nähe brachte er sogar hin und wieder ein Lächeln zustande, was Evy mehr bedeutete, als sie auszudrücken vermochte…

Als sie nun aus der Dusche trat und sich abzutrocknen begann, überfiel sie beim Gedanken an dieses Lächeln eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was es in ihr auslöste! Sein sonst so ernstes, verschlossenes Gesicht wurde weicher, der harte, unbarmherzige Zug um seinen Mund wich einer überwältigenden Sanftheit! Mit den Jahren hatte Evy seine äußeren Vorzüge, die man teilweise erst bei näherem Hinsehen wahrnahm, zu lieben gelernt. Sie erkannte seine – wie sie es selbst bezeichnete – herbe Schönheit auch unter der Maske der Strenge und Unnahbarkeit, welche er die meiste Zeit der Welt zeigte. Doch wenn sich ein leider so seltenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, war es gar nicht mehr nötig, nach jener Schönheit zu suchen! Sein Lächeln erreichte nicht nur seine Augen und ließ sie funkeln wie zwei unsagbar kostbare Edelsteine, sondern es drang jedes Mal in Evys Herz, bis tief hinunter auf den Grund ihrer Seele und erfüllte sie mit einer nie gekannten, wohligen Wärme… Sein Lächeln glich einer innigen Umarmung…

Wie sie nun vor dem Spiegel stand und ihre langen Locken zu einem ordentlichen Knoten band, erinnerte sie sich an so einen Moment und fragte sich plötzlich: Wenn ein einfaches Lächeln eine solche Wirkung auf mich ausübt… Wie muss es sich dann erst anfühlen, wirklich von ihm umarmt zu werden…?

„Du liebst ihn.", beschied ihr Spiegelbild schlicht. „Ach, Blödsinn." „Doch, das tust du." Böse funkelte Evy sich selbst an. „Das ist doch Humbug! Wir sind Freunde und Kollegen. Das ist aber auch schon alles." Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie mitleidig an. „Was ihr _seid_ habe ich auch nicht gesagt, sondern lediglich, was du _fühlst_! Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied!"

Abrupt wandte sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüber, wo sie wieder in das slytheringrüne Kleid stieg, das sie am Morgen extra für diesen Abend angezogen hatte.

Ja, es stimmte: Sie liebte ihn. Mit jeder Faser ihres Seins liebte sie ihn. Stand Todesängste um ihn aus, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn zu sich rief. Litt wie ein weidwundes Tier, wenn er von ihm zurückkam und die Spuren seines Zorns auf dem Körper trug. Weinte stumme Tränen, wenn seine selbstlosen, aufopferungsvollen Taten wieder nicht anerkannt und ihm falsch ausgelegt wurden. Und jeden Tag aufs Neue starb ein Teil in ihr, wenn ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn gerade wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte… Sie litt _mit_ ihm, bangte _um_ ihn, kämpfte _für_ ihn. Ja… sie liebte ihn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und mit schmerzhafter Intensität wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn immer geliebt hatte und immer lieben würde…

Während sie in ihre Sandalen schlüpfte, stellte sie sich die Frage, die sie schon so lange beschäftigte und welche ihr gleichzeitig so unsagbare Schmerzen bereitete: Wie fühlte es sich wohl an, von _ihm _geliebt zu werden? Was für ein Gefühl mochte es wohl sein, das Herz von Severus Snape zu besitzen? Und an diesem Punkt überkam Evy jedes Mal ein tiefe, schmerzhafte Trauer, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie es nie erfahren würde…

Er hatte es nie explizit in Worte gefasst… Aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Eine Frau spürte in diesem Punkt _genau_, wenn sie sich auf verlorenem Posten befand…

Evy wusste, dass sein Herz schon lange einer Anderen gehörte. Einer Anderen, mit der sie sich nicht messen konnte, an die sie niemals heranreichen würde. Denn wie konkurriert man mit einer Toten…?

Da klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür. „Herein!" Remus steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und lächelte ihr entgegen. „Er ist da!" „Ich komme sofort!", entgegnete sie und überprüfte nochmal schnell, ob alles richtig saß: Das Kleid, ihre Haare... „Du siehst bezaubernd aus.", beschied Remus mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Danke, Remus." Mit diesen Worten trat sie neben ihm auf den Flur hinaus und straffte sich.

_Sie würde vielleicht niemals sein Herz und seine Liebe besitzen. Aber sie besaß sein Vertrauen und seine Freundschaft. Und dieser beiden wertvollen Geschenke wollte sie sich als würdig erweisen…_

* * *

Als Evy neben Remus die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinunterstieg und versuchte, einen ersten Blick auf Severus zu erhaschen, konnte sie ihn zunächst gar nicht sehen. Er war umringt von einer großen Menschentraube, die alle gleichzeitig hektisch auf ihn einflüsterten, in der Hoffnung, schon mal vorab irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu erfahren.

Bei diesem Anblick wurde Evy schlecht. Diese widerliche Heuchelei machte sie jedes Mal krank. Denn dieses zur Schau gestellte, gesteigerte Interesse an seiner Person würde lediglich so lange Bestand haben, bis er ihnen alles mitgeteilt hatte, was für den Orden von Belang war. Sobald die Versammlung beendet und alle Neuigkeiten besprochen waren, würden sie das Interesse an ihm ganz schnell wieder verlieren und keiner würde sich mehr länger als nötig in seiner Nähe aufhalten…

„Ach, verdammt!", knurrte Remus leise und eilte die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo er sich mit den Ellbogen einen Weg zu Severus freikämpfte. Als er ihn erreichte, erhob er seine Stimme, sodass ihn auch alle gut hören konnten: „Bei Merlins Bart, lasst den Mann doch mal ankommen! Ja, das gilt auch für dich, Mundungus! Macht doch mal Platz! Gut, danke! In der Bibliothek warten eine Menge Erfrischungen, also schlage ich vor, dass wir alle schon mal vorgehen! – Ich sagte _alle_, Timothy!"

Evy lächelte warmherzig. Remus war doch wirklich ein Schatz und die Seele des Ordens… Während sie die Treppe herunterkam und sich die restlichen Ordensmitglieder schnellstens auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machten, trat Remus zu Severus, der sichtlich erleichtert zu sein schien, all seine „Bewunderer" auf schmerzlose Art losgeworden zu sein.

Als Evy nun dazukam und Severus zum ersten Mal richtig zu Gesicht bekam, erschrak sie bei seinem Anblick. Er sah schrecklich aus.

Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, er war noch blasser als sonst und tiefe Furchen hatten sich in seine Stirn gegraben. Er sah aus, als habe er in den drei Tagen, die er fort gewesen war, nicht eine Stunde geschlafen.

Das schien auch Remus aufzufallen, denn als Evy zu den beiden Männern trat, hörte sie, wie er sagte: „Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen starken Kaffee vertragen, Severus. Geh am besten in die Küche, Molly wird dir alles geben, was du brauchst. Keine Widerrede!", beschied Remus, als Severus schon widersprechen wollte. „Die können auch mal warten! Ohne dich können wir schließlich nicht anfangen. Evelyn, kümmer _du_ dich um ihn, auf mich hört er ja nicht. Ich geh schon mal vor – die Meute ablenken, bis ihr soweit seid." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Remus auf dem Absatz um und eilte hinüber in die Bibliothek.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Severus ihm für einen Moment nach, wandte sich dann aber Evy zu, bei deren Anblick ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick ein kleines Lächeln die müden Gesichtszüge erhellte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn ohne Umschweife und setzte gleich hinterher: „Du siehst furchtbar aus." Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und der Anflug eines ironischen Lächelns waren seine Antwort. „Danke für die Blumen, Evelyn." „Ich meine es ernst, Severus! Hast du überhaupt geschlafen in den letzten Tagen?" „Nicht viel, das gebe ich zu. Nachdem ich Dumbledore Bericht erstattet hatte, bat er mich noch um einen kleinen Gefallen persönlicher Natur. Und wie du weißt, schlägt man Dumbledore nichts ab..." Evy nickte, während sie neben ihm her langsam zur Küche ging. „Und dafür hat er dich in den Schwarzwald geschickt? Was in aller Welt hattest du da zu tun?" „Du hast also den Hinweis verstanden.", entgegnete er mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Dann wurde sein Gesicht sehr ernst. „Ich kann jetzt noch nicht darüber sprechen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du die Erste bist, die Näheres erfährt." Da betraten sie die Küche und Severus setzte sofort die Maske der Strenge und Unnahbarkeit auf, die alle so gut von ihm kannten…

Evy fiel auf, dass er sich betont aufrecht hielt. Seine Haltung wirkte noch steifer als sonst, was sie zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass er tatsächlich todmüde war und nur noch von seinem Stolz aufrecht gehalten wurde…

Remus schien auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek Molly einen kleinen Wink gegeben zu haben, denn als diese Severus nun erblickte, eilte sie mit einer Tasse heißen, dampfenden Kaffees herbei. „Hier, Severus, trink den. Er ist heiß und stark – das Zeug könnte Tote aufwecken!" Für eine Antwort ließ sie ihm keine Zeit, sondern wuselte geschäftig zum Herd hinüber, wo sie nach einem Teller griff und diesen mit Eintopf vom Abendessen füllte. „So, setz dich und iss etwas!" Doch Severus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Danke, Molly, aber ich habe keinen Hunger. Außerdem bin ich nicht zum Essen hier, wie du weißt." Schnell stürzte er den dargebotenen Kaffee hinunter und stellte die Tasse auf der Anrichte ab. „Ich danke dir für den Kaffee." Damit ging er an ihr vorbei und durch die Verbindungstür in die Bibliothek, wo alle schon gespannt auf ihn warteten.

Bevor sie ihm folgte, legte Evy Molly noch schnell tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Seien Sie ihm nicht böse, Molly. Er hat drei schwere Tage hinter sich und will das hier wohl nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen." Molly nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich bin ihm nicht böse. Nein, wütend bin ich auf jemand ganz anderen!" Evy folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass der letzte Satz Sirius galt. „Wer kann es Severus verübeln, dass er sich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in diesem Haus aufhalten will? So herablassend und feindselig, wie sich Sirius ihm gegenüber verhält!" Und mit einem giftigen Blick in dessen Richtung fügte Molly hinzu: „Sirius hat bloß Glück, dass er der Hausherr ist. Hätte _ich_ hier das Sagen, könnte er sich nicht so aufführen, das garantiere ich Ihnen!"

Heftig nickend, wie zur Bestätigung ihrer eigenen Worte, betrat Molly nun neben Evy die Bibliothek, die bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt war und von vielstimmigem Gemurmel erfüllt wurde. Während Molly beide Türen mit einem Imperturbatio abhörsicher machte, schlängelte sich Evy an der Wand entlang zu Severus hinüber, der neben dem Kamin stand und darauf wartete, mit seinem Bericht beginnen zu können.

Alle Sitzplätze waren vergeben, und so musste sich Evy keine zwei Schritte von Severus entfernt an ein Bücherregal lehnen, sodass sie ihn nun im Profil betrachten konnte. Er bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit und warf ihr noch einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich räusperte und es im Raum allmählich begann still zu werden.

Evy nutzte den Moment, um sich in der Bibliothek umzusehen. Der Raum war gut doppelt so groß als die Küche und trotzdem standen sich auch hier inzwischen alle fast schon auf den Füßen, was ihr sehr deutlich veranschaulichte, um wie viele Mitstreiter der Orden im letzten Jahr gewachsen war.

Vor den Kamin, wo Severus nun stand, hatten Remus und Evy am Nachmittag einen kleinen Kaffeetisch gerückt, auf dem – wenn nötig – Pläne oder sonstige Unterlagen ausgebereitet werden konnten. Etwa einen Meter davor fingen die Sitzreihen an. Aus dem ganzen Haus hatten sie Stühle, Hocker und Sessel herbeigeschafft, und doch musste eine Großzahl der Zuhörer mit Stehplätzen vorlieb nehmen.

In der ersten Reihe saßen Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Arthur und Molly Weasley. Sirius hatte in einem Sessel Evy gegenüber Platz genommen, während Remus neben ihm an einem Regal lehnte. Mit einem unwirschen Blick durch den Raum knurrte Mad-Eye plötzlich laut „Bei Merlins Arsch, kann denn niemand dem Mann mal einen Stuhl anbieten?!" und wies in Severus' Richtung. Als sich daraufhin alle nur verlegen ansahen, wollte Mad-Eye gerade seinen eigenen Stuhl für ihn räumen, als Severus ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste davon abhielt. „Danke, Moody, ich stehe lieber." Nickend und ächzend ließ sich der alte Auror wieder auf seinen Platz sinken, jedoch nicht ohne verärgerte Blicke durch den Raum zu schießen wie Flüche.

Besorgt sah Evy zu Severus hinüber. Er hatte zwar gesagt, er wolle lieber stehen, aber seine Haltung drückte etwas anderes aus. Nur aufgrund ihres günstigen Standortes konnte sie sehen, wie er sich unauffällig mit dem Rücken gegen den Kaminsims lehnte, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er sich ohne diesen zusätzlichen Halt wohl nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten könnte. Wahrscheinlich verhinderten nur sein Stolz und sein kolossaler Dickschädel, dass er im Stehen einschlief…

Während er nun mit seinem Bericht begann, ließ Evy ihren Blick über die anwesenden Gesichter schweifen, von denen sie höchstens die Hälfte mit Namen verbinden konnte. Alle lauschten gebannt seinen Worten und wagten kaum sich zu rühren. Gegen ihren Willen musste sie beinahe grinsen. Das waren alles beileibe keine Schüler mehr, sondern gestandene Hexen und Zauberer, die alle schon einiges erlebt hatten. Trotzdem schaffte es Severus, sie mit seiner leisen, tiefen Stimme zu fesseln und zumindest so weit einzuschüchtern, dass keiner unnötig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Doch fast zeitgleich wuchs Evys Widerwille gegen die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder mit jeder Sekunde. Denn obwohl sie ihn gebannt ansahen und beinahe wie hypnotisiert an seinen Lippen hingen, schien keinem aufzufallen, wie kaputt und müde er aussah. Naja – _fast_ keinem. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wahr, mit dem Remus seinen früheren Kollegen musterte, und auch Arthur Weasley und Moody warfen einander einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Severus' Bericht zuwandten.

Weiter seinen Worten lauschend, betrachtete Evy ihn mit einem warmen, aus tiefstem Herzen kommenden Lächeln. Dieser Mann war so bewundernswert! Statt sich erst mal richtig auszuschlafen, war er nach drei Tagen beinahe ununterbrochener Betriebsamkeit im Hauptquartier erschienen, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Wie immer stellte er das Wohl der anderen über das eigene, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er dabei war, sich zugrunde zu richten. Was Voldemorts Flüche nicht schafften, würden letzten Endes sein übermäßiges Verantwortungs- und Pflichtgefühl, sowie seine schier grenzenlose Opferbereitschaft erledigen. Doch zum Glück gab es da ja noch Evy, die schon dafür sorgen würde, dass er wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Egoismus an den Tag legte…

* * *

Severus' Berichterstattung war wie immer sehr umfangreich. Beinahe eine Stunde lang informierte er die Ordensmitglieder detailliert über die neue Rekrutierungstaktik des Dunklen Lords sowie über geplante Großangriffe der Todesser auf muggelstämmige Zauberer, Muggeldörfer und Auroren oder Ministeriumsmitglieder, die sich nicht hatten korrumpieren lassen. Sehr viele der Anwesenden, darunter Arthur Weasley, Kingsley und Moody, machten sich eifrig Notizen, die sie im Anschluss an die Versammlung auf verschlungenen Pfaden ihren Kollegen zukommen lassen wollten.

Gegen Ende seines Berichts nannte Severus die Namen der neuesten Anhänger Voldemorts, welche sich ihm erst kürzlich angeschlossen hatten. Darunter waren auch zwei Auroren. Bei dem ersten Namen schnaubte Moody verächtlich und rief, dass ihn an der Nachricht eigentlich bloß überraschte, dass sich der genannte Auror erst jetzt Voldemorts Reihen angeschlossen habe.

Bei dem zweiten Namen stieß Tonks einen entsetzten Schrei aus und Kingsley wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Ungläubig starrte er Severus an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das… das kann nicht stimmen. Severus… du musst dich irren!" Dieser schüttelte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht den Kopf. Niemand, nicht einmal Evy, hätte sagen können, was gerade in ihm vorging. „Ich täusche mich nicht, Kingsley. Ich war selbst zugegen, als er das Dunkle Mal annahm." Dieser schüttelte weiterhin in fassungslosem Entsetzen den Kopf. „Ich… kann das nicht glauben! Ich habe den Jungen selbst ausgebildet! Er hat seine gesamte Familie während des Krieges an den Dunklen Lord verloren! Ich kenne niemanden, der ihn leidenschaftlicher bekämpfen will, als er! Diese Hitzköpfigkeit ist auch der Grund, weshalb er bisher bei allen Beförderungen übergangen wurde. Er ist einfach zu unbeherrscht, sobald es um die Todesser geht!" Tonks nickte bekräftigend. „Wir wurden zusammen ausgebildet. Er war in allem der Beste, nur eben damals auch schon zu unbeherrscht... Niemals würde er sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen! Zumindest nicht freiwillig!" Severus schnaubte ungeduldig und nickte. „Er hat sich ja auch nicht freiwillig rekrutieren lassen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ein perfektes Druckmittel gegen ihn in der Hand." Erstaunt starrten Kingsley und Tonks ihn an. „Und was soll das sein?" Weiterhin mit völlig unbewegtem Gesicht antwortete Severus: „Er hat scheinbar eine schwangere Verlobte…" Ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen ging durch den Raum und Tonks schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Großer Merlin…!", flüsterte Kingsley, fasste sich dann allerdings wieder und sah Severus abwartend an. „Lass mich raten: Er hat ihm gedroht, seine Freundin zu töten?" Severus schnaubte und wandte für einen Moment den Blick ab. Als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme etwas holperig. „Nein, wenn es so einfach wäre, gäbe sich der Dunkle Lord nicht persönlich damit ab." „Aber… womit droht er ihm denn dann?", fragte Tonks völlig ratlos.

Evy konnte sehen, wie Severus' Kiefermuskeln zuckten, als er sich für die kommende Eröffnung wappnete. „Der Dunkle Lord droht ihm, ein paar seiner treuesten Gefolgsleute bei seiner Freundin vorbeizuschicken, damit sie ihr… eine kleine Lektion erteilen…" Ausdrücke des Entsetzens und des Ekels breiteten sich auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden aus, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte in ihren Köpfen ankam. „Kann man… diese Drohung ernst nehmen?", fragte Kingsley tonlos und Severus nickte. Sein Gesicht war absolut regungslos, als sei es aus Stein gemeißelt. „Durchaus. Das gehört zu den bevorzugten Einschüchterungstaktiken des Dunklen Lords, ich kenne seine Praktiken genau…"

Da hörte man ein lautes und verächtliches Schnauben aus Sirius' Richtung. „Oh ja, dessen bin ich mir sicher, dass du die _sehr genau_ kennst, Snape!"

Während nun vereinzelte Ordensmitglieder missbilligende Blicke in Sirius' Richtung verschossen und dieser von Remus lautstark und wortgewaltig in seine Schranken verwiesen wurde, galt Evys ganze Aufmerksamkeit Severus… Als sie nämlich wahrnahm, wie dessen linke Hand unter seinem Umhang verschwand um nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, war sie unauffällig an ihn herangetreten und legte ihm nun sanft eine Hand auf den Unterarm, während sie gleichzeitig kopfschüttelnd flüsterte: „Nicht, Severus! Das ist er nicht wert!" Angespannt beobachtete sie ihn. Sein Gesicht war nach wie vor ausdruckslos, bloß seine zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepressten Lippen und seine zornfunkelnden Augen verrieten ihr, wie sehr er an sich halten musste, um Sirius nicht vor versammeltem Orden einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Schließlich spürte sie jedoch, wie er tief ausatmete, ihr kaum merklich zunickte und unter dem sanften Druck ihrer Hand den Arm wieder sinken ließ.

Evy war in diesem Moment verdammt stolz auf sich. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, welch eine Meisterleistung ihr gerade gelungen war. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, einen zu Recht wütenden Severus Snape zu bändigen! Es gab Leute, die den Sprung in eine Viperngrube diesem Wagnis jederzeit vorgezogen hätten...

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie groß ihr Einfluss auf ihn war. Es hatte einer einfachen Geste genügt um ihn von einer Dummheit abzuhalten. Und er schien ihr wegen ihrer Einmischung nicht einmal böse zu sein, im Gegenteil. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich unter ihrer Berührung sichtlich entspannte und seinen Bericht übergangslos wieder aufnahm, als sei er nicht gerade von Sirius schwerstens beleidigt worden. Und das war _ihr_ gelungen…!

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später hatte Severus seinen Bericht beendet und die Versammlung begann sich aufzulösen. Während Sirius augenblicklich aufsprang und – gefolgt von Remus – wütend den Raum verließ und der Rest des Ordens mehr oder weniger langsam zur Haustür schlenderte, verließen Moody, Tonks und Kingsley auf schnellstem Weg das Hauptquartier. Ersterer wollte sich mit ehemaligen Kollegen – pensionierten Auroren und Reservisten – in Verbindung setzen, während Letztere sich auf den Weg ins Zaubereiministerium machten, um dort diensthabende Ordensmitglieder, die nicht zur Versammlung hatten erscheinen können, über die beiden korrumpierten Kollegen zu informieren sowie für den Schutz der schwangeren Verlobten von Kingsleys ehemaligem Schützling zu sorgen.

Schweigend ging Evy neben Severus her, der sich auf dem Weg zur Küche noch mit Arthur Weasley über das Ergebnis der Versammlung unterhielt. Dort angekommen, wandte er sich schließlich an sie. „Hattest du eigentlich schon Zeit die Zutaten zu besorgen, um die ich dich gebeten hatte, Evelyn?" „Ja, sie sind oben auf meinem Zimmer. Warte einen Moment, ich gehe sie holen." Und ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten lief sie hinaus.

* * *

An dieser Stelle verabschieden wir uns für einen kurzen Moment aus der Küche und wenden uns einem anderen Geschehen zu, das sich derzeit im zweiten Stock abspielte.

Auch wenn sich die Jugendlichen inzwischen mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden hatten, dass man sie nicht an den Versammlungen des Ordens teilnehmen ließ, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht ihre eigenen Methoden hatten, um über Umwegen doch noch an Informationen zu kommen…

Im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres hatten sich die von Fred und George erfundenen Langziehohren als äußerst nützlich erwiesen. Nun war es den Zwillingen gelungen, deren Reichweite zu vergrößern und sie dadurch effizienter zu machen. Durch Hermines zu Ostern beigesteuerten Desillusionierungszauber waren diese jetzt auch in der Lage, sich an ihre direkte Umgebung anzupassen und somit praktisch unaufspürbar zu werden.

Nachdem zu Beginn der Versammlung die Türen der Bibliothek geschlossen wurden und Totenstille im Haus eingekehrt war, hatten die Weasley-Zwillinge ihre Schwester Ginny in die Eingangshalle geschickt, wo diese ein „Langziehohr Zwei-Punkt-Null" an der strategisch günstigsten Stelle platzieren sollte – auf der untersten Treppenstufe.

Die Jugendlichen erhofften sich, auf diese Weise wenigstens Teile der _nach_ der Versammlung stattfindenden Gespräche erlauschen zu können.

Und ihr Plan ging auf. Hinter dem Treppengeländer im zweiten Stock sitzend, bekamen sie alles mit, was sich in der Eingangshalle tat.

Sie hörten, wie die Küchentür wütend aufgerissen wurde und schnelle Schritte in Richtung Haustür verklangen, gefolgt von Remus' erbostem Ausruf: „Sirius, bleib gefälligst stehn, ich habe mit dir zu reden!" „Worüber willst du denn reden?", zischte der Angesprochene zurück. „Willst du mir etwa vorschreiben, wie ich mich in meinem eigenen Haus zu verhalten habe?" Als dann plötzlich näherkommende Schritte mehrerer Personen zu hören waren, wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Remus stieß seinen Freund mit einem gedämpften „Lass uns draußen reden!" in die finstere Nacht hinaus.

Was dann folgte, waren Gesprächsfetzen unterschiedlichster Art, auf die sich die Kinder keinen großen Reim machen konnten.

Sie hörten, wie Moody, Kingsley und Tonks durch die Halle eilten und im Hinausgehen Sätze von sich gaben wie „Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten!" und „Wir müssen sie unbedingt in Sicherheit bringen!"

Von den restlichen Ordensmitgliedern war bis auf ein paar unbedeutende Verabredungen zum Mittagessen für den nächsten Tag, den Austausch von Rezepten und die Bestätigung, dass „die Ware sicher angekommen sei" (das war Mundungus), nichts Spannendes zu erfahren, und als sich die Tür hinter den Letzten geschlossen hatte, herrschte für eine Weile absolute Stille. Nur aus der Küche war gedämpftes Gemurmel zu hören, aus dem Fred die Stimmen seiner Eltern heraushörte.

Enttäuscht, weil ihr Lauschangriff nichts wirklich Nützliches erbracht hatte, wollten sich die Kinder gerade auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern machen, als George sie mit einer herrischen Geste innehalten ließ. „Seid mal leise, da tut sich was!"

Sofort scharten sich alle wieder um das andere Ende des Langziehohrs und lauschten angespannt.

Rasche Schritte, die eindeutig zu einer Frau gehörten, durchquerten die Eingangshalle und erklommen die Treppe zum ersten Stock. Harry und Ron, die vorsichtig durch das Treppengeländer spähten, sahen jemanden hochkommen. „Es ist Professor Callahan!", verkündeten sie flüsternd. Dann war zu hören, wie ein Stockwerk unter ihnen Evys Zimmertür geöffnet wurde.

Augenblicklich tat sich auch wieder was in der Eingangshalle. Die Haustür flog auf und die Schritte zweier Männer waren zu hören. „Bei Merlins Bart, keiner verlangt von dir, dass du ihn gern hast, Sirius!", war Remus zu vernehmen. „Aber wenn du dich nochmal so aufführst wie eben, nehme ich keine Rücksicht mehr darauf, dass wir Freunde sind, verlass dich drauf!" Sirius knurrte irgendwas und beide entfernten sich in Richtung Küche.

Für die Dauer weniger Herzschläge herrschte Stille, dann drangen wieder Stimmen aus der Küche, nur diesmal etwas lauter. Angestrengt lauschend, drückte sich Fred das Ende des Langziehohrs an das seine. „Was ist denn?", flüsterte Ron ungeduldig. „Sei doch mal still!", zischten seine Brüder zurück. Fred, die Zunge angespannt zwischen die Lippen geklemmt, gab sich alle Mühe, etwas zu verstehen. „Ich höre Sirius... und… ja, das ist Snape!" „Ha!", stieß Hermine triumphierend hervor. „Ich hatte also recht, dass er noch da ist!" Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. Schlimmer als eine Hermine, die immer recht haben wollte, war bloß eine Hermine, die tatsächlich immer recht _hatte_…

„Was reden sie denn?", fragte Ginny flüsternd. Fred zuckte die Achseln. „Ich verstehs nicht, ist zu leise, aber es hört sich nicht nach Liebesgeflüster an!" „Haha!", gab seine Schwester wütend zurück, presste ihr Ohr aber sogleich noch fester an das Langziehohr. Ron, der vor Spannung fast verging, zappelte unruhig hin und her. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was der alte Snape heute berichtet hat…!" „Schnaaaauuuuuze!", raunte Fred und versetzte ihm einen unsanften Rippenstoß. „Leck mich!", gab Ron erbost zurück. „Nö, Bertie-Botts-Bohnen sind billiger!"

Unter ihnen fiel gerade eine Tür ins Schloss. „Vorsicht, Köpfe runter!", zischte Harry, als er sah, wie Evy unter ihnen vorbei zur Treppe ging und in Richtung Küche verschwand…

* * *

Während Severus auf Evy wartete, unterhielt er sich weiter mit Arthur Weasley, der am Küchentisch saß und einen Kaffee trank.

Da betrat Sirius, gefolgt von Remus, die Küche. Als er Severus gewahr wurde, verfinsterte sich sein Blick und mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches fallen. „Immer noch da, Snape?" „Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, Black.", gab dieser ungerührt zurück. Remus setzte sich neben seinen alten Schulfreund und nahm dankbar die von Molly angebotene Tasse Kaffee entgegen. Mit einem fragenden Blick wandte sich diese nun an Severus. „Willst du wirklich keinen Kaffee, Severus? Oder was anderes? Wasser, einen Cognac?" „Nein, danke, wirklich nicht, Molly."

Sirius nippte an seiner Tasse und erwiderte, an Molly gewandt: „Für sowas hat er doch keine Zeit, Molly. Er muss doch schnellstens zu seinem Herrn zurückkriechen und ihm von heute Abend berichten." „Sirius!", raunte Remus in einem warnenden Ton, der jeden anderen hätte verstummen lassen.

„Er hat ja nicht ganz unrecht, Lupin.", warf Severus mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ein. „Im Gegensatz zu ihm bin ich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Also reg dich ab, Black. Ich warte lediglich darauf, dass mir Evelyn mein Eigentum aushändigt, dann verschwinde ich. Du kannst beruhigt zurück in dein Körbchen und an einem Knochen kauen, oder deinen Schwanz jagen, oder was _Hunde_ sonst so zu tun pflegen…!"

Mit einem wütenden Knurren, das tatsächlich sehr an einen Hund erinnerte, war Sirius im Begriff aufzuspringen, wurde jedoch von Remus daran gehindert, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn vehement wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückdrückte. „Muss ich mir _das_ bieten lassen? In meinem _eigenen Haus_?!", rief Sirius und seine Augen huschten wütend zwischen Severus und Remus hin und her. Letzterer zuckte nur die Achseln und erwiderte gelassen: „Du hast angefangen, Sirius. Wie man in den Wald rein ruft, so schallt's raus…"

In dem Moment kam Evy zurück in die Küche. Schon von Weitem hatte sie die Auseinandersetzung gehört, aber nichts richtig verstanden. Forschende und – in Sirius' Fall – giftige Blicke versendend, trat sie neben Severus an die Anrichte, wo sie den silbernen Zutatenkoffer ablegte. „Willst du sie dir ansehen?" Auf sein stummes Nicken hin entriegelte sie das magische Schloss und klappte den Koffer auf, in dem die gut geschützten und unschätzbar wertvollen Zaubertrankzutaten ruhten. Mit geübten Handgriffen und kritischem Blick prüfte Severus gewissenhaft deren Qualität, um schließlich mit einem anerkennenden und auch erleichterten Nicken zu Evy aufzusehen. „Phantastisch. Von besserer Qualität könnten sie gar nicht sein. Endlich können wir mit dem Trank beginnen!"

Erfreut lächelnd ließ sich Evy auf einen Stuhl bei der Anrichte sinken. Dieses Lächeln verging ihr aber gründlich als sie sah, wie Severus den Zutatenkoffer nicht nur verschloss, sondern anschließend in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm auf. „Äh, was wird das?" Überrascht blickte er sie an. „Was denn, bitte?" „Na, _das_!", gab sie unwirsch zurück und deutete auf seinen Umhang. „Warum steckst du den ein? Du kannst ihn doch morgen mitnehmen!" Nun war es an Severus, einen ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. „Da ich nicht vorhabe, morgen wieder hierher zu kommen, werde ich die Zutaten jetzt gleich mitnehmen."

Fragend die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, betrachtete sie ihren Kollegen und Vertrauten. Dann begann sie seine Worte zu verstehen und ihr Gesicht nahm einen zutiefst ungläubigen Ausdruck an. „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du vorhast zu gehen?" „Allerdings." Mit einem Satz stand sie neben ihrem Stuhl. „Und wo willst du noch hin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue war seine Antwort. „Nach Hogwarts zurück, natürlich."

Vor Verblüffung klappte Evy die Kinnlade herunter. „Nach Hogwarts? In deinem Zustand?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du nun wieder redest, Evelyn!", gab er gereizt zurück. „Ach nein?" Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann sieh mal in den Spiegel! Du bist todmüde! Vor Beginn der Versammlung hast du mir selbst erzählt, dass du in den letzten drei Tagen praktisch nicht geschlafen hast!" Ungeduldig verdrehte Severus die Augen. „Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Aber um nach Hogwarts zu reisen reichen meine Kräfte gerade noch." „Ach? Und wie gedenkst du dahin zu kommen?" „Ich werde apparieren, was sonst?!"

Nun wich sämtliche Farbe aus Evys Gesicht und Wut verzerrte ihre sonst so schönen Züge. „Apparieren? Sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht?" Sofort musste sie ein aufkommendes Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie sich an die Situation von vor vierzehn Jahren erinnerte, in der sie ihm haargenau dieselben Worte an den Kopf geworfen und von der sie ihren Schülern erst wenige Stunden zuvor berichtet hatte…

Auch ihm schien diese denkwürdige Zaubertrankstunde gerade einzufallen, denn mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln erwiderte er: „Das hatten wir schon, Evelyn." Sofort wurde sein Gesicht aber wieder ernst. „Da dir die Vorstellung, dass ich nach Hogwarts appariere, scheinbar nicht behagt, hättest du dann vielleicht die Güte, mir eine Alternative vorzuschlagen? Außer fliegen, wohlbemerkt, denn das dauert wesentlich länger, falls du das vergessen haben sollest." Mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen schnaubte sie wütend: „Nein, das habe ich durchaus nicht vergessen und ja, ich habe eine Alternative: Du bleibst über Nacht hier!" „Wie bitte?", kam es jetzt gleichzeitig von Severus und Sirius. „Ich bleibe ganz sicherlich nicht!" „Ganz genau, er bleibt nicht!", schnauzte Sirius, was ihm einen überaus tödlichen Blick von Evy einhandelte. „Oh doch, er bleibt!" Und an Severus gewandt: „Und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst! Solange ich lebe und atme, verlässt du dieses Haus nicht! Nicht in diesem Zustand! Sieh dich doch mal an! Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten!"

Bevor Severus die Gelegenheit hatte in irgendeiner Weise darauf zu reagieren, sprang Sirius wütend auf. „Also jetzt reicht es, Miss Callahan! Das hier ist immer noch _mein_ Haus und _ich_ entscheide, wer hier übernachtet und wer nicht!" Mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick in Mollys Richtung fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem kann er gar nicht hierbleiben, weil kein Gästezimmer mehr frei ist! Stimmt doch, Molly, oder?"

Zutiefst verärgert funkelte diese Sirius an, nickte dann aber widerwillig in Evys Richtung. „Er hat leider recht. Die beiden letzten Gästezimmer hat Kreacher erst heute wieder völlig unbewohnbar gemacht."

Evy schnaubte unwillig, wandte sich dann jedoch breit lächelnd an Sirius. „Das macht gar nichts. Mr. Black, ich bin doch nach wie vor Gast in diesem Haus, oder?" Völlig verdattert ließ sich dieser wieder auf seinen Platz sinken und entgegnete: „Ja, natürlich." Evy nickte zufrieden. „Als Gast habe ich doch das Recht, frei nach meinem eigenen Gutdünken über mein Zimmer zu verfügen, oder?" Nun noch verwirrter nickte Sirius. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln drehte sie sich wieder zu Severus um. „Wunderbar! Dann bist du also heute Nacht mein Schlafgast!" „_Was?_", kam es jetzt von _drei_ Männern: Remus, Sirius und Severus. Alle drei starrten Evy an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. Diese verdrehte jedoch nur genervt die Augen zur Decke. „Was gibt es daran nun wieder auszusetzen?"

Severus fing sich als Erster. „Ich werde mit Sicherheit _nicht_ in deinem Zimmer übernachten!" „Warum nicht?" Ihm war sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, als er entgegnete: „Weil… das unpassend wäre…"

Heftig nickend rief Sirius: „Da gebe ich Snape jetzt ausnahmsweise mal recht! Das wäre höchst unpassend!"

Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd, sah Evy zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Sagt mal, welches Jahrhundert nennt _ihr_ eigentlich euer Zuhause?"

Mit einem zutiefst belustigten Grinsen beobachtete Remus diese skurrile Szene über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg. Er amüsierte sich köstlich…

Hoch aufgerichtet und mit stolz geschwellter Brust fuhr Evy fort. „Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet: Da draußen herrscht das einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert! Frauen brauchen heute keine Anstandsdamen mehr, wenn sie Herrenbesuch empfangen wollen. Außerdem sind wir erwachsene Menschen, Severus! Wir werden ja wohl fähig sein, uns ein Zimmer zu teilen!"

„Und wo soll ich schlafen, liebste Evelyn?", versetzte er gereizt und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, wovon Evy sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken ließ. „In meinem Zimmer gibt es ein schönes großes Bett, sowie ein ganz wundervolles und bequemes Sofa. Und da ich dich eingeladen habe, überlasse ich dir das Bett!"

Mit der Absicht, ein Machtwort zu sprechen, warf Sirius ein: „Also das geht jetzt eindeutig zu - " „_Schnauze, Black!_", blafften Severus und Evy unisono, während sie sich weiter anfunkelten**. **

Nun konnte der arme Remus nicht mehr an sich halten: Ein lautes und heftiges Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, welches er im allerletzten Moment als Hustenanfall tarnte. Doch es war schon zu spät. Ein mehr als giftiger Blick traf ihn von Sirius' Seite, während sich Severus und Evy damit begnügten, jeweils eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, was sie wie hervorragend gelungene Karikaturen des jeweils anderen aussehen ließ…

In dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Situation für sich noch irgendwie zu retten, deutete Remus abwechselnd auf seinen Kaffe und sich selbst, bevor er schließlich entschuldigend keuchte: „Dieser verdammte Husten!"

Severus nutzte den Moment, um sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und aus der Küche zu verschwinden. Doch Evy gab sich so leicht nicht geschlagen. Wutschnaubend folgte sie ihm auf dem Fuße hinaus in die Eingangshalle.

* * *

Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten die eifrigen Lauscher im zweiten Stock den heftigen Disput zwischen ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor und ihrer Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Nach deren unisono ausgestoßenen „_Schnauze, Black_!"-Ausruf war aus der Küche nichts mehr zu hören und sie nutzten den Moment, um über das eben Gehörte ungläubig die Köpfe zu schütteln. „Habt ihr gehört, wie die Callahan mit Snape redet?!", fragte Fred fassungslos und alle nickten. „Mich schockiert mehr, dass er so mit sich reden _lässt_!", setzte Hermine hinzu, die absolut baff und sprachlos dem Streit ihrer beiden Professoren gelauscht hatte. Harry grinste schief. „Ich glaube, außer ihr kann sich das auch keiner erlauben, der nicht Sehnsucht nach einem grauenvollen Tod hat!" Ginny war bisher still geblieben. Nun schüttelte sie nachdenklich den Kopf. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einen Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, vor dem Snape kuscht – und dazu noch vor einer Frau!" „Ey! Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei!", versetzte Fred gereizt, der in Ginnys Urteil einen Angriff auf die Ehre der Männer im Allgemeinen sah und sich plötzlich ungewöhnlich solidarisch mit Snape fühlte. „Sie hat ihn nicht dazu gebracht, zu bleiben, vergiss das nicht!" „Ja, aber das wird sie noch!" „Nie und nimmer!", riefen nun auch George, Ron und Harry. „Die Frau, die Snape kleinkriegt, muss erst noch geboren werden!"

Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich von einem Ohr zum anderen an, und als sie sich den Jungs wieder zuwandten, lag auf ihren Gesichtern ein definitiv… unguter Ausdruck. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Verblüfft sahen sich die Jungs an. Doch die Spielernatur sowie der jahrtausendealte Wunsch, den Frauen überlegen zu sein, ließ sie auf die Wette eingehen. „Fünf Galleonen als Einsatz?", fragte Hermine und streckte ihre Hand aus. George und Fred schnaubten verächtlich. „Bloß fünf? Traust der Callahan wohl nicht allzu viel zu, was?" Zutiefst erbost verengten Hermine und Ginny die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Dann schlagt ihr doch eine Summe vor!" „Fünfundzwanzig Galleonen!", bestimme Fred großspurig. „Ihr seid euch eurer Sache wohl ziemlich sicher, wenn ihr so mit dem Geld um euch schmeißt!", entgegnete Ginny angriffslustig, woraufhin ihre beiden Zwillingsbrüder breit grinsten. „Ohja!", rief George lachend. „Und ich setze sogar noch einen drauf: Wenn die Callahan gewinnt, küsse ich Snapes Arsch!" „Die Wette gilt!", antworteten die Mädchen lachend und schlugen ein. Harry grinste breit. „Allein um das zu sehen, würde ich fünfundzwanzig Galleonen zahlen!"

In dem Moment hörten sie die von den Langziehohren verstärkten Schritte ihrer beiden Professoren, die sich der Haustür näherten.

„Pssst! Ich glaube, es geht weiter!", zischte Fred und wie auf Kommando rückten alle näher zusammen, damit ihnen nur ja kein einziges Wort entging…

* * *

„Severus! Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei! Bleib gefälligst stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich so energisch zu ihr um, dass ihm ein paar Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

„Evelyn, darüber diskutiere ich nicht mehr!" „Warum? Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem?" Wütend starrte er sie an. „Es gehört sich einfach nicht, Punktum!" Evy sah ihn entgeistert an. „Es _gehört_ sich nicht? Also ehrlich: Ich weiß ja, dass du ein Gentleman bist, aber dass du derart antiquierte Ansichten vertrittst, hätte ich ehrlich nicht gedacht!" Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue. „_Antiquiert_? Versteh einer euch Frauen! Einerseits ist in euren Augen jeder Mann ein Sexist, der es bloß wagt euch hinterher zu sehen, und andererseits nennt ihr respektvolles Verhalten und Anstand antiquiert!"

Ungeduldig verdrehte sie die Augen. „Was hat das denn bitte mit Anstand zu tun?" „Muss ich dir das ernsthaft erklären?" „Ja, ich bitte darum! Erklär es mir, Professor!" Ein vernichtender Blick traf Evy. „Vorsicht, du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis!" Ein verächtliches Schnauben war ihre Antwort. „Ach, hör auf! Mit diesem Blick konntest du mir schon während meiner Schulzeit keine Angst machen. Ich bin immun dagegen, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast! Also bitte, ich warte!"

Einen Moment lang starrte er sie an. Als sie aber keinerlei Anstalten machte seinem Blick auszuweichen oder von ihrem Standpunkt abzurücken, schüttelte er unwillig den Kopf und seufzte. „Was glaubst du, was hier morgen los ist, wenn sich herumspricht, dass wir uns ein Zimmer geteilt haben? Die Schüler werden sich das Maul über uns zerreißen!" Als er ihren ungeduldigen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Mir geht es dabei ganz allein um _dich_, Evelyn. Mich hat schon lange aufgehört zu interessieren, was die Schüler von mir denken. Es ist _dein_ Ruf, der in Gefahr ist!" „Bist du fertig? Darf ich dann jetzt auch mal was dazu sagen?" „Bitte!", erwiderte Severus, was er mit einen eleganten Handbewegung unterstrich. „Also erstens: Um über uns reden zu können, müssten die Kinder ja erst einmal _wissen_, dass wir uns ein Zimmer geteilt haben. Und das werden sie nie erfahren, da du, wie ich dich kenne, schon lange wieder verschwunden sein wirst, bevor einer von denen überhaupt aufsteht. Zweitens: Selbst wenn die Kinder etwas mitbekommen _sollten_, wird keiner von ihnen ein Wort darüber verlieren. Weil sie nämlich zum Einen keine Tratscheier sind und zum Anderen erklären müssten, _woher_ sie davon wissen, und das könnten sie nicht, ohne den Orden zu erwähnen. Und drittens: Was verleitet dich zu der Annahme, dass es mich interessiert, was ein paar Halbstarke über mich denken? Dinge wie ein guter Ruf werden heutzutage völlig überschätzt. Da halte ich mich lieber an ein gutes altes Muggel-Sprichwort: Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt es sich ganz ungeniert!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste er leicht grinsen. Diese Frau war wirklich einzigartig…

„So, jetzt hast du keine Ausreden mehr, Severus!", rief Evy triumphierend und sah ihn abwartend an. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich zur Haustür um. „Das sind keine Ausreden, Evelyn, sondern schlicht und ergreifend meine Prinzipien. Und dabei bleibe ich. Es gibt nichts, was du sagen oder tun könnest, um mich umzustimmen." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach der Türklinke.

Rasend vor Zorn zückte Evy ihren Zauberstab. „_Colloportus_!"

Laut klickend verriegelte sich die Haustür und war nun ohne Evys Zutun nicht mehr zu öffnen.

Für einen Moment verharrte er regungslos an Ort und Stelle. Dann seufzte er tonlos und drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihr um.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Evelyn."

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen baute sie sich vor ihm auf, was sicherlich furchterregender ausgesehen hätte, wäre sie nicht zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner gewesen…

„Das siehst du doch!" Lauernd musterte sie ihn und wartete angespannt, was er tun würde. Zuerst blieb sein Gesicht unbewegt, doch schließlich kräuselte ein belustigtes Grinsen seine Lippen. Einen Schritt auf sie zutretend und ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, sah er abwartend auf sie hinab. „Und was hast du jetzt vor, Evelyn? Willst du mich fesseln? Mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen?"

Während wohl jeder andere unter diesem Blick und der dazugehörenden imposanten Haltung eingeknickt wäre, ließ sich Evy davon nicht für eine Sekunde beeindrucken. Vollkommen ungerührt erwiderte sie seinen forschenden Blick und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, bevor sie angriffslustig zischte: „Wenn es sein muss! Allerdings warne ich dich vor: Du kennst mich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ich es todernst meine! Also überleg dir lieber ganz genau, ob es das wert ist!"

Einige Herzschläge lang starrten sie einander noch an, bis er schließlich kapitulierend die Arme sinken ließ und ein resignierendes Seufzen ausstieß. „Na also, geht doch!", kommentierte Evy und kostete ihren Triumph voll aus, indem sie ihm breit grinsend den Weg zur Treppe wies.

Mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick zur Decke der Eingangshalle setzte Severus den Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe. „Hatte ich eigentlich jemals eine Wahl?" „Nein." „Als ob ich verheiratet wäre!", schnaubte er verächtlich und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Evy folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. „Wegen Männern wie dir habe ich nie geheiratet!" Mit einem belustigten Grinsen wandte er im Gehen den Kopf. „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht dein übersprudelnder Charme war, der die Männer schreiend in die Arme ihre Mütter zurückgetrieben hat?" „Chauvinistisches Schwein!" „Nervtötendes Weib!"

* * *

„Ist das geil!", flüsterte George, der näher ans Treppengeländer gerutscht war, um das Geschehen nun auch optisch verfolgen zu können. „Was denn?", fragte Ron interessiert und folgte seinem Blick. Schräg unter ihnen konnten sie Evelyn hinter Professor Snape die Treppe raufkommen sehen. „Ich kann ihr in den Ausschnitt gucken!", grinste George fasziniert. „Autsch!" Zwei gleichzeitig ausgeführte Kopfnüsse der Mädchen waren die Antwort…

* * *

Als sie nun im ersten Stock ankamen, drehte sich Severus mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue zu Evy um. „Musst du mir eigentlich auf Schritt und Tritt nachlaufen?" „Ja, muss ich. Erste Tür links." Nickend folgte er ihrer Anweisung und griff nach der Türklinke. „Warum? Glaubst du, ich finde den Weg ins Bett nicht alleine?" „Doch, das traue ich dir durchaus zu. Allerdings traue ich dir auch zu, dass du nur so tust, als würdest du nachgeben und wieder verschwindest, sobald ich dir den Rücken kehre!"

Er schnaubte belustigt und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Das werde ich zwar nicht tun, aber nur mal aus Neugierde: Wie würdest du es denn verhindern? Willst du alle zehn Minuten nachsehen kommen, ob ich auch brav im Bett liege und schlafe?" Gelassen zuckte Evy die Achseln. „Wenn es sein muss… Glaub ja nicht, ich tu's nicht!" Dann seufzte sie und setzte sanfter hinterher: „Severus, ich will doch nur dein Bestes! Und manchmal muss man dich eben zu deinem Glück zwingen!" „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich ohne dein Zutun inzwischen längst wieder in Hogwarts wäre und in meinem eigenen Bett liegen könnte?" Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Ja, sicher. Und Teile von dir wären irgendwo zwischen hier und Hogwarts über die Landschaft verstreut! Gib doch wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben zu, dass ich recht hatte und du unrecht, du sturer Bastard!" Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. „Also falls das deiner Vorstellung von Bettgeflüster entspricht, liebste Evelyn, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass es bei mir vollkommen seine Wirkung verfehlt!" „Was _ich_ unter Bettgeflüster verstehe, wirst _du_ niemals erfahren!", zischte sie stocksauer zurück. Daraufhin betrachtete er sie einen Moment eingehend, um ihr schließlich mit einem zutiefst bedauernden Unterton in der Stimme zuzuraunen: „Zu schade…"

Völlig verdattert starrte sie ihn an, und sie starrte noch immer, als die Zimmertür längst geschlossen war und sie alleine auf dem nun verlassenen Flur stand…

* * *

„Habt ihr das auch gehört?", fragte Harry fassungslos, als er Evy durchs Treppengeländer dabei beobachtete, wie sie langsamen Schrittes wieder zur Küche zurückging. Alle nickten stumm, nur Ron antwortete mit zutiefst geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck: „Mein Gehirn ist noch dabei, zu verarbeiten, was ich da gerade gehört habe… _Habe_ ich das auch wirklich gehört…?" „Kommt drauf an, was du _glaubst_, gehört zu haben…" entgegnete Hermine leise und schüttelte abgrundtief verdattert den Kopf. Hatte ihr gefürchteter Zaubertrankprofessor gerade tatsächlich...? Nein, unmöglich! Oder doch…?

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Wimmern und drehten sich zu George um. Dieser saß mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und starrte entsetzt vor sich hin. „George, was ist denn los?", fragte Ron ehrlich besorgt, während Ginny bloß ein boshaftes Grinsen für ihren älteren Bruder übrig hatte. „Ich schätze, ihm ist gerade bewusst geworden, dass wir Mädels die Wette gewonnen haben – und er nun an der Reihe ist, seinen Einsatz einzulösen!" George stöhnte jämmerlich und wurde noch blasser. „Ich muss Snapes Arsch küssen!" „Wir sind im Geiste bei dir, Bruder!", entgegnete Fred mitfühlend und nahm seinen Zwilling tröstend in den Arm. „Ebenholz oder Mahagoni?" Verwirrt blinzelte George zu Fred hinüber. „Häh?" „Na, dein Sarg! Du wirst einen brauchen… Obwohl ich persönlich ja zu Feuerbestattung tendiere, da nicht mehr viel von dir übrig sein wird, wenn Snape erst mal mit dir fertig ist…!" „%$§%!" [_Aus Rücksicht auf die seelische Unversehrtheit ihrer Leserschaft verzichtet die Autorin auf eine Übersetzung._]

* * *

Als Evy die Küche wieder betrat, saßen Sirius, Remus, Arthur und Molly noch da und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Letztere platzte vor Neugierde mit der Frage heraus, die alle interessierte: Ob es Evy gelungen sei, Severus zum Bleiben zu überreden. Und die Reaktionen auf Evys bejahende Antwort hätten nicht unterschiedlicher ausfallen können:

Sirius schnaubte und knurrte wie ein böser, alter Wachhund. Remus machte ein betont gleichmütiges Gesicht, welches jedoch von seinen heftig zuckenden Mundwinkeln Lügen gestraft wurde. Arthur begnügte sich mit einem verlegenen Räuspern, während Molly ganz offen ihre Freude über Evys Erfolg zur Schau stellte.

Evelyn bot Molly schließlich an, für sie in der Bibliothek Ordnung zu schaffen, was diese dankbar annahm und sich mit ihrem Mann zurückzog. Evy war froh über die Beschäftigung. Zum Einen war sie noch nicht müde genug, um auch schlafen zu gehen, zum Anderen wollte sie Severus so lange wie möglich seine Privatsphäre lassen. Dass er sich überhaupt hatte dazu breitschlagen lassen, mit ihr das Zimmer zu teilen, sah Evy als einen erdrutschartigen Erfolg, den sie nicht zunichtemachen wollte, indem sie ihm unnötig ihre Anwesenheit aufdrängte.

Außerdem brauchte sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, ein bisschen Zeit für sich, um über seine letzten Worte nachzudenken. Hatte er tatsächlich mit ihr _geflirtet_? Oder hatte er sie einfach nur auf todsichere Art zum Schweigen bringen wollen? ‚_Was ihm ja auch gelungen ist…_', wie ihre innere Stimme süffisant bemerkte…

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Remus zu ihr. Schweigend half er ihr dabei, die Spuren der Versammlung zu beseitigen. Sie konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete und dass ihm die Frage geradezu auf der Zunge brannte, wie ihr denn _dieses_ Kunststück gelungen war. Allerdings war er auch feinfühlig genug, um zu spüren, dass Evy nicht darüber reden wollte, und dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.

Als sie nach gut einer Stunde schließlich mit Aufräumen fertig waren, verabschiedete sich Evy, während Remus es sich noch mit einem Glas Sherry und einem guten Buch in der Bibliothek gemütlich machte.

Auf ihrem Weg nach oben vergaß Evy übrigens nicht, den _Colloportus_-Zauber wieder von der Haustür zu nehmen…

* * *

An ihrer Zimmertür angekommen, blieb sie für einen Moment stehen und lauschte. Bis auf die typischen Geräusche eines so alten Haues, wie das Knarren der Dielen und das Ächzen der alten Wasserleitungen, herrschte überall Totenstille…

So leise wie möglich drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und betrat ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte mit völliger Dunkelheit gerechnet, sodass sie nun umso überraschter war, als sie ihre Nachttischlampe noch brennen sah.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, Severus würde womöglich noch lesen, doch als sie näher ans Bett herantrat, bot sich ihr ein völlig anderes Bild, welches sich für alle Zeiten unauslöschlich in ihr Gedächtnis brennen sollte…

Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang lag über einem Sessel in der Nähe und sein Gehrock hing ordentlich an einem Haken hinter der Tür.

Er selbst lag auf dem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Ein Bein hatte er auf der Matratze, das andere hing entspannt neben dem Bett. Scheinbar hatte ihn beim Ausziehen der Schlaf übermannt, denn bis auf Umhang und Gehrock war er vollständig bekleidet. Das weiße Hemd war nur zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft und seine Hände verharrten noch im Schlaf an der Knopfleiste.

Evy trat zu ihm ans Bett und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, sodass ihm eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne in die Stirn fiel. Im letzten Moment konnte Evy den Impuls niederkämpfen, ihm diese aus dem Gesicht zu streichen…

Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er war vollkommen entspannt und schien sehr tief zu schlafen…

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln beugte sie sich hinunter und hob vorsichtig sein anderes Bein auf die Matratze. Angespannt wartete sie, ob er davon aufwachen würde, aber er regte sich keinen Millimeter. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zum Sofa hinüber, griff sich die darauf liegende Wolldecke und deckte ihn damit vorsichtig zu…

Stumm seufzend betrachtete sie den erschöpften und selig schlafenden Mann. Dass er es fertigbrachte, in einem ihm fremden Bett, noch dazu im Haus seines Erzfeindes, so friedlich zu schlafen, machte Evy deutlich, wie nahe er sich ihr fühlen musste. Er vertraute scheinbar völlig darauf, dass ihm hier, in ihrem Zimmer, keinerlei Gefahr drohte. Und dieses Wissen erfüllte sie mit so viel Stolz und Wärme, wie es Worte des Dankes niemals gekonnt hätten. Zu sehen, dass es ihm gelungen war, sich in dieser fremden Umgebung derart zu entspannen, war ihr Dank genug…

Leise ging Evy um das große Bett herum, griff sich ihr Kopfkissen und lief zum Sofa hinüber, um es sich dort bequem zu machen. Doch sie lag kaum, als sie anfing zu frösteln. Dieses große alte Haus war selbst im Sommer feucht und kühl und sie vermisste plötzlich schmerzhaft ihre Wolldecke. Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Sessel nahe der Tür…

Nicht lange nachdenkend, stand Evy nochmals auf und griff sich Severus' langen schwarzen Reiseumhang. Zurück auf dem Sofa, breitete sie den schweren Stoff über sich aus und wurde sofort von seinem einzigartigen Duft eingehüllt. Das und die Gewissheit seiner Nähe, gaben ihr ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Es war fast, als würde er selbst sie in seinen Armen halten, und während sie seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschte und seinen wunderbaren Duft in sich aufnahm, fiel sie in einen tiefen, unendlich erholsamen Schlaf – wissend, dass es ihm gut ging und er in Sicherheit war…

* * *

tbc

* * *

**So, dann wollen wir mal nicht weiter indiskret sein und die beiden weiter schlafen lassen! ;)**

**Hoffentlich hat es euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. :)**

**Ich würde mich nach diesem Kapitel ganz besonders über Reviews oder eine kleine PM freuen, da ich fast vor Neugierde platze, wie ihr es fandet! *unruhig auf dem Stuhl rumrutsch***

**Nächstes Mal gibt's den bereits erwähnten Ausflug von Evy, Mine und Ginny - wie immer vollgepackt mit einer Menge kleiner und großer Überraschungen! ;)**

**Bis dahin wünsch ich euch alles Liebe!**

**Eure Kaddi**

20


	9. Osmington Mills

**Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! :)**

**Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet, aber mein vermaledeites Muggelleben hat mir immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.^^ Probleme zuhause, ein unerwarteter Krankenhausaufenthalt meinerseits - und schon konnte ich wieder mal den von mir gesetzten Update-Termin nicht einhalten...**

**Aber jetzt kommt es endlich! ;) **

**Und ich hoffe, dass euch die enormen Ausmaße des Kapitels für die lange Wartezeit entschädigen. **

**Das in diesem Kapitel vorkommende Örtchen Osmington Mills ist übrigens keine Erfindung meinerseits, es existiert tatsächlich! Gelegen ist es etwa 130 Meilen südwestlich von London, direkt am Meer, zwischen den Städten Bournemouth und Weymouth. Wen es interessiert, der kann ja mal bei Google Maps nachsehen. **

**Die alte Dame jedoch - Mrs. Sullivan - ist meiner blühenden Phantasie entsprungen.^^ Sie hat auch ein reelles Vorbild: Die Schauspielerin Margaret Rutherford, besser bekannt als Miss Marple! ;D - Wen also interessiert, wie die nette alte Lady aussieht: Google hilft immer! ;)**

**So, ich glaube, das war alles, was ich an Infos loswerden wollte.^^ **

**Dann wünsche ich euch nun viel, viel Spaß mit diesem langen Kapitel, welches mal wieder randvoll gestopft wurde mit kleinen und großen Überraschungen... ;)**

* * *

Osmington Mills

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 **

_heute_

Als Evelyn am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste sie zunächst gar nicht genau, wo sie sich befand. Warum lag sie nicht in ihrem Bett? Als sie schließlich die Augen aufschlug, fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Die Versammlung, ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Severus und wie sie ihn letztlich dazu hatte überreden können, über Nacht im Hauptquartier zu bleiben.

Während sie sich aufsetzte und ihren Blick zum Bett wandern ließ, entfuhr ihr ein tiefer Seufzer der Enttäuschung. Er war nicht mehr da… ‚_Dumme Gans, das muss dir doch klar gewesen sein!_', schalt sie ihre innere Stimme. ‚_Hast du etwa ernsthaft erwartet, dass ihr euch gleich gemeinsam das Bad teilt und dann einträchtig zum Frühstück in die Küche geht? Falls ja, bist du dümmer als du aussiehst!_'

Natürlich hatte sie das nicht erwartet. Nicht _wirklich_ zumindest… Aber _träumen_ wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, oder…?

Mit einem kurzen Rundumblick stellte Evy fest, dass im gesamten Zimmer nicht der kleinste Hinweis auf seine nächtliche Anwesenheit zu finden war. Die Nachttischlampe war ausgeschaltet, das Bett fein säuberlich gemacht. Ja, hätte Evy die Nacht nicht auf dem Sofa verbracht, wäre sie geneigt gewesen, an einen Traum zu glauben. In völliger Lautlosigkeit hatte er alle Spuren, die auf sein Hiersein hingedeutet hätten, beseitigt. Selbst seinen Umhang, den sie letzte Nacht als Decke missbraucht hatte, hatte er ihr weggenommen und gegen die Wolldecke ausgetauscht, welche sie selbst über ihm ausgebreitet hatte – ohne sie auch nur im entferntesten dabei zu wecken. ‚_Naja, er wäre auch ein ziemlich schlechter Spion, wenn er nicht in der Lage wäre, sich lautlos zu bewegen und seine Spuren zu verwischen!_', dachte sie, während sie eben jene Decke akkurat faltete und ordentlich auf dem Sofa platzierte – jedoch nicht, ohne noch ein letztes Mal ihre Nase hineinzustecken und tief seinen Duft einzuatmen, der über Nacht daran haften geblieben war…

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer des Bedauerns begab sie sich ins Badezimmer, wo ihr lediglich Kleinigkeiten verrieten, dass er hier gewesen war: Das offene Fenster, der feuchte Duschvorhang, der ein Indiz dafür war, dass er noch keine Stunde weg sein konnte, und letzten Endes sein Duft, der allgegenwärtig im Raum schwebte. Evy konnte seine Seife riechen, mit der er geduscht, sein Aftershave, das er nach der Rasur verwendet hatte. Kurz kam die Frage in ihr auf, wie sie von den Geräuschen, die er zweifellos gemacht hatte, nicht aufgewacht war. Aber ein kurzes Abtasten der Badezimmertür mit ihrem Zauberstab, offenbarte die Spuren des Imperturbatio, den er auf selbige gelegt hatte, um sie nicht beim Schlafen zu stören.

Ein unendlich warmes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich auszog und in die Dusche stieg, die er erst vor Kurzem selbst noch benutzt hatte. Das waren die Kleinigkeiten, die ihn so unglaublich vielschichtig machten, dass sie glaubte, selbst in zehn Jahren noch Dinge an ihm feststellen zu können, die sie überraschen würden. Seit nun vierzehn Jahren kannte sie ihn – und wusste doch noch lange nicht alles über ihn. Dass er fürsorglich sein konnte, wusste sie durchaus, aber so viel Rücksichtnahme hatte sie bisher noch bei keinem Mann erlebt. Großer Merlin, nicht mal ihre Expartner hatten es für nötig befunden, morgens auf ihren ungestörten Schlaf Rücksicht zu nehmen, und Severus war „nur" ein Freund und Vertrauter und legte so viel Höflichkeit und Respekt an den Tag!

„Das tut er alles nur für dich!", rief ihr Spiegelbild ihr zu, als Evy schließlich aus der Dusche stieg. „Ach, Quatsch! Das tut er, weil er höflich ist und aus keinem anderen Grund!" „Oh, doch!", beharrte der Spiegel weiter. „Willst du mich denn gar nicht fragen?" „Was sollte ich dich denn fragen?", gab Evy gereizt zurück, der dieser vermaledeite magische Spiegel so langsam aber sicher gewaltig auf den Zeiger ging. „Na, wie er aussieht… du weißt schon…" Und mit einem verschwörerischen Flüstern fuhr das Spiegelbild fort: „Ohne Kleider, Schätzchen!" Ein anzügliches Kichern folgte auf Evys heftig errötende Wangen. „Wie wird er schon aussehen? Wie ein nackter Mann eben aussieht!" „Tztztz…", kam es da missbilligend zurück. „Wenn du gesehen hättest, was _ich_ gesehen habe… Ach, da wünscht man sich doch glatt, nicht bloß aus Glas zu sein…"

Evy gab sich alle Mühe, vollkommen desinteressiert zu wirken, was aber gründlich danebenging, als sie beim Anziehen falschrum in die Jeans steigen wollte. Dies nahm der Spiegel sofort zum Anlass, um weiter drauflos zu plappern. „Ich sage dir, Kleines… Diese Muskeln! Und erst dieser stramme Hintern! Und wenn ich dann noch an seine imposante Vorder-" „Ach, halt's Maul!", schnauzte Evy und stürmte aus dem Bad und schlug die Tür heftig zu, während ihr der Spiegel ein beleidigtes „Gut, dann erfährst du es eben nicht!" hinterherrief…

Wieder mal stand Evy unentschlossen vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Allerdings muss zu ihrer Verteidigung gesagt werden, dass es ihr nach den Worten dieses verfluchten Spiegels auch nicht gerade leicht gemacht wurde, sich auf etwas so Profanes wie die Kleiderauswahl zu konzentrieren, wenn gleichzeitig _solche_ Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge dahin huschten:

Severus, wie er nackt unter der Dusche stand und sich einseifte… Wie das warme Wasser seinen Körper hinab rann und dabei die geheimsten und entlegensten Winkel liebkoste… Wie er von Kopf bis Fuß nass und dampfend aus der Dusche stieg, sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften schlingend… Wie das Wasser aus seinen nassen Haaren lief und sich seinen Weg über Hals, Brustbein und Bauchnabel nach unten suchte, um schließlich im Handtuch zu versickern… Wie er, vorm Spiegel stehend, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers trocken rieb…

„Ach, Scheiße!", fluchte Evy nun laut, griff wahllos nach einem Shirt und knallte den Kleiderschrank mindestens genauso unsanft zu wie die Badezimmertür. „Hey, Vorsicht, ja?", kam es da von dem Bild über ihrem Bett. „Der arme Schrank kann nichts für deine vernachlässigte Libido!" Evy schnaubte. Sie hasste dieses scheußliche Gemälde irgendeiner in jugendlichem Alter verstorbenen Angehörigen der Familie Black. Aber es ließ sich, wie so vieles in diesem verfluchten Haus, nicht von der Wand entfernen. „Ich kann dich auch nicht leiden!", zischelte der rotznasige Teenie und kurz darauf war der Rahmen leer.

Leise vor sich hin schimpfend zog Evy sich fertig an, suchte Handtasche, Geldbeutel und Zauberstab zusammen und band sich die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Als sie schließlich fertig war und ihr Zimmer verlassen wollte, erregte eine Kleinigkeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag ein kleines Stück Pergament. Da es der Farbe der Bettwäsche ähnelte, war es ihr beim Aufstehen nicht aufgefallen. Als sie nun näher kam, um den Zettel in Augenschein zu nehmen, erkannte sie schon von Weitem Severus' kleine, akkurate Handschrift, in der er ein einziges Wort notiert hatte:

_Danke_.

Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen besah sie sich kopfschüttelnd die Notiz, die ihr wertvoller war als tausend Worte. „Konntest du mir das nicht ins Gesicht sagen, du sturer alter Bastard?", fragte sie leise, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf das Pergament und ließ es in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden…

* * *

Während Evy ihre Zimmertür abschloss, sah sie noch einmal kritisch an sich hinab. Sie trug dunkelblaue, figurbetonende Jeans, die, wie es der Muggelmode entsprach, verwaschen aussahen, dazu ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt mit einem großen blauen Schmetterling auf der Brust, und kniehohe dunkelbraune Stiefel mit knapp sieben Zentimetern Absatz. Niemand hätte in ihr eine Hexe vermutet. Sie sah so sehr nach Muggel aus, wie es möglich war. Zufrieden nickend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Dort saßen Remus, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Harry, Ron, sowie Hermine und Ginny, die ebenfalls wie ganz normale Muggel-Teenies aussahen und ihre Lehrerin schon sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Diese setzte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln neben Remus, der ihr mit einem überaus freundlichen, aber fragenden Blick die Kaffeekanne reichte. Ein kurzes Nicken, gepaart mit einem warnenden Blitzen in den Augen war Remus Antwort genug und er widmete sich wieder mit Feuereifer seinem Milchkaffee, allerdings nicht ohne unentwegt belustigt die Mundwinkel hochzuziehen… ‚_Er kann's einfach nicht lassen!_', dachte Evy amüsiert und nippte genüsslich an ihrer heißen Tasse.

Im selben Augenblick betrat Kingsley die Küche durch die Bibliothek. „Ah, guten Morgen, Evelyn! Arthur hat mich gebeten, Sie über die Verwendung des Portschlüssels aufzuklären!" Und während er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ und nach dem Kaffee griff, den ihm Remus anbot, fuhr er schon fort. „Wir haben ihn im Park gegenüber deponiert. Eine unscheinbare Flasche Altglas, unter einem Gebüsch nahe der einzigen Birke, die weit und breit zu finden ist. Um Punkt elf Uhr wird er sie und die Mädchen in ein kleines Wäldchen, etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt von Osmington Mills, bringen. Heute Abend, um genau achtzehn Uhr, können Sie mit ihm zurückreisen. Das geht doch in Ordnung, oder?" „Aber sicher, das ist perfekt!", erwiderte Evy strahlend und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Dann müssen wir uns beeilen Mädels, es ist Viertel vor elf!" Als hätten die Mädchen bloß auf dieses Kommando gewartet, sprangen beide gleichzeitig von ihren Stühlen auf, wobei sie sich gegenseitig behinderten im Versuch, als Erste um den Esstisch herumzulaufen…

„Wartet noch einen Moment!", rief Molly Weasley, während sie aufgeregt aus dem Keller gerannt kam. Mit strahlendem Lächeln lief sie zu Ginny hinüber, die sich ihre Tasche umhängen wollte. „Hier, mein Schatz, das ist für dich!", sagte Molly sanft und drückte ihrer Tochter ein kleines Beutelchen in die Hand, in dem es verheißungsvoll klimperte. „Es ist nicht viel, aber wenigstens stehst du nicht ganz ohne Geld da!"

Vor Freude und Verlegenheit errötend, sah Ginny auf das Geld hinab, gab es ihrer Mutter schließlich aber mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen im Gesicht wieder zurück. „Danke, Mum, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich hab schon Geld." „Woher?", fragte diese ehrlich verwundert. „Von Fred und George!", gab Ginny zur Antwort, und ihr Grinsen nahm definitiv boshafte Züge an. Höchst erstaunt stand Molly der Mund offen, während sie zwischen ihrer Jüngsten und den Zwillingen hin und her sah. Und bevor sie fragen konnte, setzte Ginny erklärend hinterher: „Sie hatten so großes Mitleid mit ihrer kleinen, mittellosen Schwester, dass sie es einfach nicht ertragen konnten, mich ohne Bares aus dem Haus zu lassen. Stimmts nicht, Jungs?" Die Angesprochenen hoben die Köpfe von ihrem Porridge, rangen sich ein mehr als gequältes Lächeln ab und wandten sich dann wieder mit höchstem Interesse ihrem Frühstück zu. Doch Molly war noch zu geschockt von dieser liebevollen „Geste" ihrer beiden Jungs. „Wie viel haben sie dir denn gegeben, Ginny-Schatz?" „Zwölf Galleonen!" Alle am Tisch starrten verblüfft zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die merkwürdig still und desinteressiert taten. „Jungs! Ist das denn nicht ein bisschen viel?" Fred hob den Kopf von seinem Kaffee und erwiderte breit lächelnd: „Nichts ist uns zu gut, für unsere einzige Schwester!"

Das war nun endgültig zu viel für Molly. Während sie mit verdächtig feuchten Augen über ihre beiden Sprösslinge herfiel und diese fast zu Tode umarmte, zog Evy skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was ihr mal wieder eine fatale Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Snape einbrachte. Dieser Frieden kam ihr nicht ganz koscher vor… Und als Hermine und Ginny auch noch verlegen die Augen senkten, nachdem sie des forschenden Blicks ihrer Lehrerin gewahr wurden, war diese sich sicher, dass an der plötzlich erwachten Großzügigkeit der beiden Jungs irgendetwas gewaltig faul war…

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr machte Evy der mehr als sonderbaren Szene ein Ende. „Kommt, ihr Zwei, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Portschlüssel." Während die restlichen Hausbewohner ihnen viel Spaß wünschten, Ginny noch ein letztes Mal umarmt wurde und dann mit Hermine schon mal zur Haustür lief, nahm Molly sich Evy kurz auf die Seite. „Sie passen mir doch gut auf mein Mädchen auf, nicht wahr, Evelyn?!" „Natürlich, Molly! Ich beschütze sie, als wäre sie mein eigenes Kind, versprochen!" Erleichtert lächelte diese und Evy floh auf schnellstem Wege aus der Küche, bevor sie auf einmal auch noch das Opfer einer von Mollys Bärenumarmungen geworden wäre…

* * *

Vor der Haustür wurden die drei Ausflügler von angenehmen sechsundzwanzig Grad und einem strahlend blauen Himmel begrüßt, an welchem die Wolken durch Abwesenheit glänzten.

Auf dem Weg zum Park mussten sie die Straße überqueren, die in dieser abgelegenen und heruntergekommenen Gegend allerdings nicht viel befahren wurde. Der Park selbst war sehr klein, nicht größer als ein Fußballfeld, und so fanden sie die von Kingsley benannte Birke innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Sich nach allen Seiten umsehend, bückte sich Evy unter das Gebüsch und zog schließlich den Portschlüssel darunter hervor: Eine schlichte Flasche Coke, absolut unauffällig. _So_ unauffällig, dass die drei lieber nochmal genauer nachsahen, ob sie auch die richtige Flasche gefunden hatten.

„Noch drei Minuten, ihr Lieben!", verkündete Evy nach einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr. „Legt schon mal eure Finger drauf!" Gesagt, getan. Ein bisschen blöd kamen sie sich ja schon vor. Was für ein merkwürdiges Bild mussten sie für einen zufälligen Spaziergänger abgeben: Eine erwachsene Frau und zwei Teenager, die eng zusammen standen und erwartungsvoll auf eine Flasche Coke in ihren Händen starrten! Ginny musste heftig kichern bei der Vorstellung. Evy grinste schief. „Aus diesem Grund bevorzuge ich das Apparieren. Also seht zu, dass ihr eure Prüfung so schnell wie möglich ablegt!" Grinsend nickten die beiden Mädchen und warteten angespannt.

„Warum eigentlich Osmington Mills?", fragte Hermine, die sich doof vorkam, schweigend auf eine Colaflasche zu starren. „Ich dachte, wir wollten nach Bournemouth?" Evy nickte und warf nochmal einen Blick auf die Zeit. „Ihr wart doch gestern so begeistert von meinen Sandalen, und da dachte ich mir, es würde euch sicher Spaß machen, euch auch so welche zu kaufen. Außerdem: Bournemouth ist eine Großstadt, und sowas habt ihr in London jeden Tag. Aber Osmington Mills ist ein herrliches Fleckchen Erde direkt am Meer! Es ist wunderschön dort, die Menschen sind sehr gastfreundlich und der Pub ist über die Landesgrenzen hinaus berühmt für sein gutes Essen und die freundliche Bedienung." Und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: „Desweiteren dachte ich mir, es könnte euch nicht schaden, mal etwas mehr in Kontakt mit Muggeln zu kommen. Und dafür ist Osmington Mills geradezu prädestiniert! Wir drei werden dort die einzigen Hexen im Umkreis von gut fünfundzwanzig Meilen sein! Oh, Obacht! Es geht jeden Moment los!"

Sofort rückten die drei noch näher zusammen und umklammerten fest die Coke-Flasche, als sie plötzlich ein unangenehmes Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel verspürten – und schon eine Sekunde später befanden sie sich genau hundertdreißig Meilen südwestlich von London…

* * *

Ihre Landung war nicht hart, aber unangenehm. Mit einem lauten Plumps fanden sie sich in dem Wäldchen wieder, von dem Kingsley gesprochen hatte – genauer gesagt, auf dem Waldboden sitzend, inmitten von Ginster-, Holunder- und Brennnesselbüschen…

„Schöne Bescherung!", motzte Hermine vor sich hin, während sie sich Dutzende von Kletten aus den dichten Locken zupfte. „Also ich würde das eher als punktgenaue Landung bezeichnen…", grinste Evy zu ihr hinauf, deren Haare voll hingen mit Holunderblüten. Für eine Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille, dann brachen die drei in schallendes Gelächter aus, unter dem sie sich gegenseitig von den Hinterlassenschaften ihrer Bruchlandung befreiten. „Das riecht ganz stark nach Dad!", spekulierte Ginny, während sie mit Engelsgeduld Evys Locken entwirrte. „Mit Koordinaten hatte er es noch nie! Gib Dad eine Landkarte in die Hand und er kommt überall an, nur nicht da wo er soll." „Naja, es hätte schlimmer sein können – zum Beispiel ein Misthaufen!", erwiderte Evy achselzuckend und klopfte sich den Hosenboden ab. „Kommt, lasst uns einen sicheren Platz für den Portschlüssel suchen."

Etwa fünf Minuten später hatten sie einen hohlen Baumstamm gefunden, der an der Wetterseite mit Moos bewachsen war. Die ehemalige Eingangstür eines Spechts war gerade breit genug, um mit der Hand hineinzulangen und die Flasche auf dem mit Blättern bedeckten Boden zu deponieren. Niemand käme nun auf die Idee, ausgerechnet dort einen Portschlüssel zu vermuten. Und die Stelle war leicht wiederzufinden. Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, traten die drei Ausflügler nun aus dem Wald auf einen gewundenen Pfad hinaus, der sich wie eine Schlange hügelabwärts durch die Landschaft fraß, direkt nach Osmington Mills.

Kaum traten sie aus dem Schutz der Bäume heraus, blies ihnen eine steife Brise entgegen, die wunderbar nach Meer duftete. Der Wind trug auch das Schreien der Möwen, das Grollen und Tosen der Brandung sowie die Geräusche aus dem nahen Dorf zu ihnen herauf. Scheinbar war Markttag, denn sie konnten von ihrem Hügel aus hören, wie die ansässigen Bauern und Fischer ihre Waren feilboten. Desweiteren vernahmen sie die Geräusche einer Schmiede, das Blöken einer Schafherde, die sich hinter dem nächsten Hügel aufhalten musste, und die Schreie spielender Kinder.

Zu sehen war bisher allerdings nur das Meer, das sich unter ihnen bis zum Horizont ausdehnte. Der Strand war bis auf eine kleine Gruppe Reiter auf Ponys verlassen.

„Ist das schön hier!", seufzte Ginny und reckte den Hals in alle Richtungen, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen. Evy nickte versonnen. „Ja, es ist wirklich traumhaft schön hier…"

Plötzlich blieb Hermines hinter ihnen zurück. „So eine Sch…!" „Mine!", tadelte Evy sie mit finsterem Gesicht, um dann neugierig in das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Schülerin zu blicken. „Was hast du denn?" Etwas betreten betrachtete Hermine ihre Füße. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass wir etwas ganz Wichtiges vergessen haben!" „So? Was denn?" „Wir haben vergessen unser Geld zu tauschen! Das ist doch ein Muggeldorf, und Ginny und ich haben bloß Zauberergeld dabei…" Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Stimmt ja! Mist, jetzt ist mein Geld von Fred und George vollkommen nutzlos!" Evy grinste währenddessen bloß versonnen. „Ihr habt noch etwas vergessen, meine Lieben." „Was denn, Evelyn?", fragte beide wie aus einem Munde. „Dass ich gestern gesagt habe, dass ihr heute meine Gäste seid. Das meinte ich vollkommen ernst. Ich hab genug Muggelgeld dabei, dass es für eine ausgewachsene Shoppingtour reicht!" „Aber das geht doch nicht!", protestierten die Mädchen sofort. „Das können wir nicht annehmen!" Resolut stemmte Evy die Hände in die Hüften. „Natürlich könnt ihr das annehmen, und das werdet ihr auch! Hört mir mal zu: Ich verdiene in Hogwarts ziemlich gut. Und da ich in der Schule wohne, habe ich Kost und Logis frei! Und wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, fehlt mir die Zeit für regelmäßige Einkaufsreisen nach London, daher hat sich innerhalb des letzten Jahres eine Menge Geld angesammelt, das nun ausgegeben werden will!" Ginny und Hermine grinsten ob dieser Worte. „Also hört mir mit der falschen Bescheidenheit auf! Nutzt es lieber aus, dass ich heute die Spendierhosen anhabe! … Ach ja… wo wir gerade beim Thema sind…"

Im Gehen legte Evy ihren Schülerinnen je einen Arm um die Schultern. „Jetzt sind wir ja unter uns. Verratet ihr mir nun, woher Ginny die zwölf Galleonen _wirklich_ hat?" Entsetzt sahen Beide zu ihr auf. „Evelyn, ehrlich! Das Geld _ist_ von Fred und George!" Diese schnaubte. „Aber die haben das Geld doch nie und nimmer freiwillig rausgerückt! Die Nummer mit der plötzlich erwachten Großzügigkeit könnt ihr vielleicht eurer Mutter auftischen, aber mir doch nicht! Also nun mal Hand aufs Herz! Wieso geben dir deine beiden Brüder zwölf Galleonen?" Verlegen sahen sich Hermine und Ginny an, bis erstere schließlich antwortete: „Naja, ehrlich gesagt haben sie mir auch zwölf Galleonen gegeben…" Völlig baff blieb Evy stehn. „So, nun will ich's erst recht wissen!" „Es war ein Wetteinsatz…", entgegnete Ginny kleinlaut und ignorierte. „Eine Wette, soso… Das muss ja eine höchst interessante Wette gewesen sein, wenn es dabei um einen so hohen Einsatz ging." „Oh ja!", kam es nun im Chor zurück und die beiden Mädchen kicherten verhalten. Verschwörerisch beugte sich Evy zu ihnen vor. „Darf man erfahren, worum es dabei ging?" „Ähm…", war alles, was ihre Schülerinnen vor Verlegenheit herausbrachten. Sie überlegten sich schon fieberhaft eine gute und vor allem glaubwürdige Notlüge, als sie Evy laut auflachen hörten. „Okay, ich versteh schon. Es geht mich nichts an. Und wenn ich mir eure Gesichter so ansehe, denke ich, dass ich es wohl auch gar nicht wissen _will_, stimmts?" Ein stummes Nicken, gepaart mit einem neckischen Schmunzeln, war ihr Antwort genug. „Aber nur mal aus Interesse: Wenn ihr die Wette verloren hättet, wärt ihr denn überhaupt in der Lage gewesen, selbst den Einsatz zu zahlen?" „Nie!", rief Ginny prompt und Hermine nickte heftig, worauf Evelyn leise auflachte. „Wow, dann wart ihr euch eurer Sache aber ziemlich sicher!"

In diesem Augenblick machte der Pfad eine scharfe Rechtskurve und ließ sie ihren ersten Blick auf Osmington Mills werfen, das sich am Fuß des gewundenen Pfades zum Meer hin ausbreitete. Es war kein großes Dorf, wahrscheinlich noch keine fünfhundert Einwohner fassend. Aber es bot das idyllische Bild eines typisch englischen Küstendörfchens!

Eine schmale, gepflasterte Straße, auf der gerade so ein Auto Platz fand, führte vorbei an niedlichen kleinen Cottages aus grob behauenem, grauem Stein, die sich wie Schutz suchend eng aneinander duckten. Das war der alte und ursprüngliche Teil des Dorfes. In Strandnähe teilte sich die Straße und führte ins Umland, Richtung Bournemouth und Weymouth. Auf der anderen Seite schlängelte sich die mehrfach ausgebesserte Straße an kleinen Gehöften und den Häusern der ansässigen Fischer vorbei und verlor sich in den steilen Hügeln hinter dem Dorf, welche zu den schroffen Klippen hinaufführten, für die Englands Küste so berühmt ist.

Das Zentrum des Dorfes bildete der große Marktplatz, auf dem reges Treiben herrschte. Aber noch befanden sie sich oberhalb des Dorfes auf einem Hügel und konnten von ihrem Standpunkt aus einen wunderbaren weiten Blick auf Osmington Mills und seine Umgebung werfen.

Langsam den Pfad entlang schlendernd, besah sich Hermine sehr interessiert die schroffen Felsen und steilen Klippen, die den schmalen Strand säumten. „Merkwürdiger Platz für ein Fischerdorf, finden Sie nicht auch, Evelyn? Wer hier mit einem Boot oder Schiff fahren will, muss sein Handwerk wirklich beherrschen, wenn er nicht ständig Schiffbruch erleiden will!" Evy nickte und folgte Hermines Blick. „Es gibt eine interessante Legende zur Entstehung des Dorfes. Möchtet ihr sie hören?" „Sehr gern!", riefen beide Mädchen zurück und stellten sich neben Evy, deren Blick über den Strand bis weithin zum fernen Horizont gewandert war. „Angeblich wurde Osmington Mills von Piraten gegründet, die vor über dreihundert Jahren hierher kamen und sesshaft wurden." „Sesshafte Piraten?!", entfuhr es Ginny und ihre Miene drückte höchstes Erstaunen aus. Evy lachte und strich sich eine vom Wind herumgewirbelte Locke hinters Ohr. „Ja, merkwürdige Vorstellung, nicht wahr? Aber hört erst mal zu. Es war so um… siebzehnhundert-hau-mich-blau, keine Ahnung, ist ja auch egal, schließlich sind wir nicht bei Professor Binns…" Ginny und Mine grinsten breit. „Da segelten irische Piraten an dieser Küste entlang. Genau hier, vor diesen Felsen, gerieten sie plötzlich in einen Sturm, wie ihn diese Küste seither nicht mehr erlebt hat! Das Meer kochte und brodelte, der Wind wirbelte das Schiff herum wie ein loses Blatt – kurz: Die Männer an Bord hatten allen Grund an ihr baldiges Ende zu glauben. Irgendwann nahm der Sturm apokalyptische Ausmaße an, und es geschah, was jeder Seemann fürchtet: Der Hauptmast brach! Das Schiff trieb nun manövrierunfähig dahin, direkt auf die Felsen da draußen zu!" Mit ausgestrecktem Arm wies Evy zu einer Gruppe schroffer Felsen, die spitz und unheilverkündend aus dem Wasser ragten. „Da soll sich der Kapitän auf den Boden geworfen und das Meer und alle ihm bekannten Gottheiten um Gnade angefleht haben. Von Todesangst übermannt, schwor er, nie wieder als Pirat einen Fuß auf ein Schiff zu setzen und genau an der Stelle, an die das Schicksal sein Schiff verschlägt, einen Ort zu errichten, in dem er und seine Männer ein sesshaftes und ehrbares Leben führen würden. Nun, die Natur hatte wohl ein Einsehen mit ihm und erfüllte seine Bitte. Das Schiff war zwar unbrauchbar, aber die Seemänner kamen mit heiler Haut davon, und der Kapitän hielt sein Versprechen: Genau an dem Platz, an dem ihr Schiff gestrandet war, legten sie den Grundstein für dieses Dorf: Osmington Mills. Und nie wieder soll einer der Männer einen Fuß auf ein Schiff gesetzt haben – zumindest nicht als Pirat!"

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Ginny schließlich den Kopf hob. „Was meinen Sie, ist die Geschichte wahr?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung.", gab Evy schulterzuckend zu. „Aber an jeder Legende ist ein Fünkchen Wahrheit. Und selbst wenn alles erfunden sein sollte: Der Gedanke, dass es so gewesen sein _könnte_, ist irgendwie schön, findet ihr nicht auch?" Und kurz darauf fügte sie leise hinzu: „Ein Fleckchen Erde, dass selbst Piraten sesshaft werden lässt… Ein kleines Paradies auf Erden…"

Inzwischen hatten sie die ersten Ausläufer des Dorfes erreicht, als Ginny und Hermine plötzlich verzückt aufschrien. „Bei Merlin, ist _das_ schön!" Ihre Begeisterung galt einem wirklich zauberhaften kleinen Cottage, dessen schöner, blütenreicher Vorgarten von einem wahrhaft riesenhaften Magnolienbaum beherrscht wurde. Auf dem gepflegten Rasen stand ein großes „Zu verkaufen"- Schild.

„Das gibt's doch nicht…", flüsterte Evy entgeistert und ihre Augen huschten ungläubig zwischen dem Schild und dem Haus hin und her. Die fragenden Blicke ihrer beiden Schülerinnen auf sich fühlend, sah sie auf. „Als ich letztes Jahr hier war, stand das Haus auch schon zum Verkauf. Niemals hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass es noch nicht verkauft sein könnte!" Hermine und Ginny nickten. „Ja, es ist wirklich wunderschön!"

„Falls Sie sich für das Cottage interessieren – vergessen Sie es lieber gleich wieder!" Überrascht drehten sich die drei um. Schräg neben ihnen, unter dem ausladenden Schatten des Magnolienbaums, saß ein älterer Mann auf einer niedrigen Mauer, der gerade ein Messer aus den Taschen seiner Weste zog, um sich einen schönen, grünen Apfel zu schälen. „Wieso soll ich es wieder vergessen?", fragte Evy neugierig und trat näher zu dem Alten heran. „Ist es so teuer?" Der schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich einen Apfelschnitz in den Mund schob. „Nein, der Preis ist nicht das Problem. Die alte Mrs. Sullivan! _Die_ ist das Problem." „Ist sie die Besitzerin?", hakte Evy nach und sah den alten Mann offenherzig und abwartend an. „Ja, genau. Ihr gehört auch der Andenkenladen, unten am Markt. Schon seit zehn Jahren steht das Haus zum Verkauf. Aber keiner der Interessenten passt ihr. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wieviele unterschiedliche Leute schon hier waren, um das Cottage zu kaufen!" Er hob eine Hand und begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. „Da waren alleinstehende Frauen von der Sorte alte Jungfer, Sie verstehen? Dann hatten wir den ein oder anderen Junggesellen, alte und junge Pärchen, mit Kindern, ohne Kinder, einen Arzt, der hier seine Praxis eröffnen wollte… sogar zwei vom andern Ufer! Sie verstehn…?", fügte er in verschwörerischem Tonfall hinzu und Evy musste sich ein boshaftes Grinsen verkneifen, als sie mit todernster Miene antwortete: „Vom Kontinent? Denen würde ich auch nichts verkaufen!"

Der verdutzte Blick des Alten war Gold wert! Dann begriff er Evys Scherz und kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen. „Der war gut, Miss! Den muss ich mir merken!" Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung flog das Kerngehäuse des Apfels über die Mauer. „Jedenfalls waren hier wirklich schon alle Arten von Menschen. Und kein einziger fand ihre Zustimmung. Weiß der Geier, wonach die alte Henne sucht! Wenn wir sie danach fragen, kriegt sie immer so einen komisch verklärten Gesichtsausdruck und murmelt irgendwas von ‚Ichverkaufe nur an Leute, die fähig sind, das Dorf zu beschützen!' Und dann sieht sie immer aus, als sei sie bei irgendwas ertappt worden, dreht sich um und verschwindet!" Kopfschüttelnd sah er an Evy und den Mädchen vorbei. „Ich sag's Ihnen: Die alte Sullivan ist ja echt 'ne Nette und sie gehört zu diesem Dorf wie die Queen zu England – aber sie hat definitiv nicht mehr alle Zeiger an der Uhr, wenn Sie verstehn… Das Dorf beschützen! Ha, wovor denn? Das einzige, das uns hier gefährlich werden kann, ist das Meer, und _dagegen_ kann keine Macht der Welt etwas ausrichten!" Er seufzte tief und langanhaltend, erhob sich dann schwerfällig von der Mauer und nickte in Evys Richtung. „Es würde uns alle freuen, wenn eine so adrette junge Frau wie Sie hierher ziehen würde – aber schlagen Sie sich das Cottage lieber gleich aus dem Kopf. Schönen Tag wünsch ich, Miss!" Auf seinen Stock gestützt, wackelte er in Richtung Ortsmitte davon.

Eine Weile sahen die drei ihm schweigend nach. Schließlich seufzte Evy und meinte mit einem Seitenblick zu ihren beiden Begleiterinnen: „Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich würde mich zu gerne mal mit der schrulligen alten Mrs. Sullivan unterhalten. Was meint ihr?" Hermine und Ginny grinsten und nickten zustimmend. Scheinbar waren sie drei doch nicht die einzigen Hexen im Umkreis von fünfundzwanzig Meilen…

* * *

Da Evy den Weg kannte und es gerade erst Mittag war, ließen sie sich Zeit und schlenderten gemütlich die alte Dorfstraße entlang, dabei die schönen, zum Teil windschiefen Cottages betrachtend. Einigen sah man deutlich an, dass sie von ihren Bewohnern selbst gefertigt worden waren und dass sich an ihnen keine Meister der Baukunst verewigt hatten… Aber sie standen noch und trotzten Wind und Wetter – und das ist schließlich alles was zählt!

Auf dem Marktplatz angekommen, war der Andenkenladen von Mrs. Sullivan schnell gefunden, war er nämlich neben dem Lebensmittelladen und der Post das einzige Geschäft am Ort. In der Tür hing ein „Über Mittag geschlossen"-Schild, und so nutzten Evy, Hermine und Ginny die Gelegenheit, um über den Markt zu schlendern. Das Obst lachte sie förmlich an und schien zu rufen „Ich bin ganz frisch! Kauf mich!". Lange widerstanden sie diesen flehentlichen Bitten nicht und erstanden schließlich eine große Schale mit Him- und Stachelbeeren, die sie auf dem Weg zur Strandpromenade genüsslich schlemmten.

Am Strand blies zwar ein heftiger Wind, aber es war so schön, dass sie schließlich Schuhe und Strümpfe auszogen und barfuß zum Meer liefen. Lachend und scherzend stellten sie sich in die Brandung, ließen sich das Meerwasser um die Knöchel spülen und spritzten sich gegenseitig nass. Anschließend sanken sie der Länge nach in den warmen Sand und schauten den Wolken zu, die über ihnen am blauen Mittagshimmel dahinzogen…

Ginny war ganz begeistert von den Möwen und deren heiseren Geschrei. Mit offenem Mund und entrücktem Blick sah sie den Vögeln bei ihren recht waghalsigen Flugmanövern zu. So lange, bis die kleine rothaarige Zuschauerin einer Möwe zu lästig wurde und ihr ein kleines „Geschenk" von oben sandte… Unter schallendem Gelächter versuchten sie zu dritt, Ginny von der Hinterlassenschaft des Seevogels zu befreien, bis Evy schließlich die Geduld verlor und nach mehrmaligem Umsehen den Zauberstab zückte. Man war eben doch eine Hexe, ob man wollte oder nicht…

* * *

Nachdem sie noch eine halbe Ewigkeit mit Muscheln suchen verbracht hatten, kehrten sie gegen halb drei zum Marktplatz zurück, wo sie nun Mrs. Sullivans Laden geöffnet vorfanden. Beim Betreten bimmelte über ihren Köpfen ein Glöckchen, woraufhin aus einem an den Verkaufsraum angrenzenden Zimmer eine freundliche, aber energisch klingende Stimme „Ich komme sofort!" rief. Nur Momente darauf hörten sie rasche Schritte und eine alte, untersetzt wirkende Frau trat hinter den Tresen.

Sie hatte schneeweiße Haare, die unordentlich unter ein Haarnetz gezwängt waren und aus diesem an mehreren Stellen heraus spitzten. Auf der Nase trug sie eine Brille mit schmalen Gläsern, welche ihr bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht war und an einer goldenen Kette um den Hals hing. Scheinbar hatte sie im Nebenraum sauber gemacht, denn sie trug einen blau gemusterten Arbeitskittel und schwang einen Staubwedel in der Hand, als sie nun freundlich in die Gesichter ihrer drei Kundinnen blickte.

„Ach, wie schön, ein paar neue Gesichter! Und dann auch noch so Hübsche!" Ginny und Hermine lächelten verlegen ob des Lobes. Der Blick der alten Frau wanderte zu Evy, und ein Funke des Erkennens huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Sowas! Sie waren doch schon mal hier! An solch außergewöhnliche Augen würde ich mich jederzeit erinnern!" Evy lächelte und nickte. „Ja, ich war letzten Sommer hier und habe ein Paar Ihrer selbstgemachten Sandalen gekauft. Und für die interessieren sich die Mädchen hier auch." Mrs. Sullivan nickte und strahlte Ginny und Hermine an. „Die Sandalen findet ihr in der hinteren Ecke, links neben den ausgestopften Papageien!" Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Evy. „Und Sie, Miss? Kann ich Ihnen auch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Diese trat nun näher an den Tresen heran, setzte ihr freundlichstes und einnehmendstes Lächeln auf und beugte sich in verschwörerischer Absicht vor. „Ja, das können Sie allerdings. Sie sind doch Mrs. Sullivan, nicht wahr?" „Ja, die bin ich in der Tat, Kindchen!" „Uns wurde gesagt, dass Ihnen das herrliche Cottage am Ortsanfang gehört." Mit einem Schlag wurde das Lächeln der Alten kühler. „Ja, das gehört mir… Weshalb?" Evy strahlte nun noch liebenswerter. „Als ich letztes Jahr hier war, stand es schon zum Verkauf. Und als wir eben daran vorbeigingen, war ich total überrascht, dass es noch immer nicht verkauft ist. Nun wollte ich mich mal nach dem Preis erkundigen…" Ein abschätzender Blick huschte über Evy, so als wolle die alte Dame Evys Liquidität anhand ihrer Aufmachung ausmachen. Dann räusperte sie sich und sagte in freundlichem, aber sehr bestimmten Ton: „Tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie sich deshalb extra hierher bemüht haben. Das Haus steht nicht mehr zum Verkauf. Ich habe lediglich vergessen, das Schild aus dem Vorgarten zu entfernen." Evy setzte ein gekonnt bedauerndes Gesicht auf. „Oh, das ist aber zu schade! Es ist traumhaft! Darf ich fragen… haben Sie schon einen Käufer gefunden?" Die Alte schien kurz zu überlegen, antwortete jedoch. „Nein, ich… ähm… meine Enkelin hat sich spontan dazu entschlossen, wieder in den Ort zu ziehen, und da ist es ja bloß selbstverständlich, dass ich ihr das Haus meiner Familie zur Verfügung stelle." Evy nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, natürlich… Komisch ist nur: Davon hat der alte Herr gar nichts erzählt." Misstrauisch zog Mrs. Sullivan die Augenbrauen zusammen. „_Welcher_ Herr hat _was_ erzählt?" „Oh, ich kenne seinen Namen nicht. Er erzählte bloß, dass Sie wohl sehr eigentümlich in der Wahl der Käufer seien und dass bisher keiner Ihren Ansprüchen genügen konnte. Und dass Sie nur jemanden annehmen würden, der fähig sei, das Dorf _zu beschützen_… Wovor denn beschützen?"

Sichtlich verlegen sah Mrs. Sullivan kurz in Evys Augen, nur um rasch den Blick abzuwenden. „Das war sicher der alte Pete! Der und sein albernes Gewäsch! Beschützen, dass ich nicht lache!" Laut auflachend bemühte sie sich sofort wieder um ein offenes, freundliches Gesicht auf. „Dem dürfen Sie nicht glauben, Miss. Der ist mindestens so verrückt wie er alt ist! Tja, manchen Menschen bekommt ein langes Leben an der See nicht. Sie fangen mit zunehmendem Alter an, überall Gespenster und Klabautermänner zu sehen. Nein, nein, es ist so, wie ich gesagt habe: Mein Enkel wird bald wieder zu seiner Großmutter ziehen und da überlasse ich natürlich lieber ihm das Haus als einem Fremden." Mit einem strahlenden, breiten Grinsen erwiderte Evy: „War es nicht eben noch Ihre Enkelin?" „Ähm…"

„Evelyn, können Sie mal kommen?", rief Hermine aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens. „Das müssen Sie sich ansehen!" „Ich komme sofort!", antwortete Evy und mit einem letzten, überaus freundlichen Lächeln wandte sie sich von Mrs. Sullivan ab, deren Blicke ihr noch eine Weile durch den Laden folgten, bevor sie schließlich wieder an ihre Arbeit zurückging…

„Und, konnten Sie was herausfinden?", fragte Mine leise, als Evy neben Sie trat. „Nein, noch nicht. Wir müssen uns an den Plan halten.", gab diese ebenso leise zurück und besah sich dann interessiert die vor ihr befindlichen Waren.

In dem kleinen Laden fanden sich wirklich die möglichsten und unmöglichsten Dinge: Man konnte alles kaufen, angefangen bei Ansichtskarten, über Bierkrüge, Kaffeebecher, Puppen, ausgestopfte Tiere, Schmuck, Handtaschen (alles selbstgefertigt), bis hin zu alten verstaubten Büchern. Letztere hatten Hermines Aufmerksamkeit erregt und so stand sie nun mit ihrer Lehrerin neben einem alten Schrank, der von oben bis unten vollgestopft war mit allen Arten von Wälzern. Da gab es Reiseführer der Gegend, alte Atlanten, Kochbücher, Naturführer und noch so einiges mehr. Völlig hingerissen blätterte Hermine gerade in einem alten Band über die Flora und Fauna der Küste Südenglands.

Evy mochte solche kleinen, erlesenen Ansammlungen verschiedenster Bücher. Das meiste war immer Ramsch, aber hin und wieder stieß man darunter auf ein kleines Juwel. So wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun von einem dicken, in Leder gebundenen Buch über die Legenden und Sagen der Gegend um Osmington Mills gefesselt. Staunend und voller Entdeckerdrang blätterte sie durch die vergilbten, staubigen Seiten, welche angefüllt waren mit Geschichten über Geisterschiffe, verfluchte Piratenschätze, geheimnisvolle Meeresungeheuer und Geister ermordeter Schmuggler. „Das kauf ich!", riefen Mine und Evy gleichzeitig und lachten laut auf, während sie sich gegenseitig ihre Errungenschaften zeigten.

Ginny, die sich lieber beim Schmuck auf Beutefang begeben hatte, kam nun mit etwas zu ihnen herüber, das entfernt wie eine Handtasche aussah – es hätte aber auch eine misslungene Häkeldecke sein können… „Wie findet ihr die?", fragte sie gespannt und hielt ihre Errungenschaft in die Höhe. Es war tatsächlich eine Umhängetasche – komplett gehäkelt, in den schreiendsten und buntesten Farben, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Und zu allem Überfluss waren auch noch große, künstliche Sonnenblumen über die ganze Tasche verteilt worden. Sie war wirklich… ein Hingucker. Verdattert und um Worte ringend, kratzte sich Evy den Kopf. „Ähm… Ginny, sei mir nicht böse, aber wo willst du denn mit dieser Fehlgeburt menschlichen Geschmacks hin?" Diese grinste breit. „Die ist nicht für mich. Die wollte ich Luna mitbringen! Glaubt ihr, sie würde ihr gefallen?" „Luna Lovegood meinst du?", hakte Evy nach, und als Ginny nickte, schmunzelte sie. „Ohja, ich denke, die würde ihr sicher sehr gut gefallen. Lunas Geschmack war ja schon immer… grenzwertig."

Lachend sahen sie sich weiter in dem niedlichen kleinen Laden um, der bis unter die Decke mit Dingen vollgestopft war, die niemand brauchte, dafür aber umso lustiger waren.

„Hey, seht mal!", rief Hermine, die an ein Regal mit Keramikwaren getreten war. Frech grinsend hielt sie einen Kaffeebecher hoch. Am oberen Rand prangte in knallroter Farbe der Schriftzug „Frauen haben IMMER recht!" Und direkt darunter war im Karikaturenstil eine Gruppe Frauen abgebildet, die sich krümmten vor Lachen, sich mit Lachtränen in den Augen auf die Schenkel klopften oder in schallendem Gelächter am Boden wälzten und auf diesen mit den Fäusten eintrommelten. Drehte man die Tasse um, fand sich auf der anderen Seite des Henkels eine Gruppe Männer, deren Haltungen das genaue Gegenteil ausdrückten: Schmollend und mit finsteren Gesichtern wandten sie den Damen den Rücken zu oder saßen mit angezogenen Knien am Boden und vergruben die schamroten Köpfe in den Händen.

Evy und Ginny lachten laut auf, als sie den Becher sahen. „So einen bringen wir Fred und George mit, was meinst du, Mine?" „Ohja!", antwortete diese und musste bei dem Gedanken an die blöden Gesichter der beiden Jungs noch mehr lachen. Evy schmunzelte, sparte sich aber eine Entgegnung. Es war offensichtlich, dass dieses kleine „Geschenk" mit der gewonnenen Wette der Mädchen zu tun hatte und sie wollte diese nicht durch ein unüberlegtes Wort erneut in Verlegenheit bringen. Denn wenn Evy auch nicht wusste, worin es in der Wette ging, konnte sie sich inzwischen doch denken, dass sie selbst dabei eine Hauptrolle gespielt hatte, ohne es zu merken…

Da fiel ihr Blick auf einen etwas anders gearteten Kaffeebecher… Auf der Pappschachtel stand „Zaubertrog". „Seht euch den mal an, Mädels!" Interessiert kamen die beiden näher. „Zaubertrog? Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Ginny neugierig und Mines Augen strahlten. „So einen hatte ich mal als Kind! Auf dem ist nix zu sehen – bis du ein heißes Getränk rein schüttest! Dann erscheint ein lustiges Bild oder ein Spruch." Evy nickte bestätigend und holte den Becher aus der Schachtel. Rechts neben dem Henkel stand: „Die Evolution…" Drehte man den Becher etwas nach links, war zu lesen: „…ging an diesem Geschöpf vollkommen vorbei!" Und wenn man ihn dann noch weiter drehte war da… nichts. Erwartungsvoll schauten die drei auf die Schachtel, auf welcher das zu erscheinende Bild dargestellt war… und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus! Das Bild zeigte – wiederum im Karikaturenstil – einen männlichen, o-beinigen Höhlenmenschen im Lendenschurz, mit hüftlangen, ungepflegten Haaren, einer riesigen Keule, die er auf dem Boden neben sich her schleifte und einem so unwahrscheinlich blöden Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihn wahrlich nur ein Mann Zustandebringen konnte.

Ein boshaftes Grinsen huschte über Evys Gesicht, mit welchem sie sogar der Grinsekatze aus „Alice im Wunderland" Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. „Mädels, ich habe gerade das perfekte Geschenk für jemanden gefunden!" „Für wen, Evelyn?" „Eigentlich könnte man diesen Becher ja jedem Mann im Orden überreichen.", erwiderte sie. „Aber mir schwebt da gerade ein ganz besonderer vor…" Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde blass bis zur Nasenspitze. „Sie meinen doch nicht etwa…!" „Oh doch, genau _den_, meine Liebe!", antwortete Evy und ihr Blick war nun von wahrhaft diebischer Vorfreude gekennzeichnet. „Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht!", stieß Hermine leise hervor und wich vor ihrer Lehrerin zurück. Ginny fasste Evy am Arm und sah sie flehend an. „Tun Sie das nicht, Evelyn! Sie sind die erste VdK-Lehrerin seit Ewigkeiten, die nach einem Jahr noch da ist! Und wir haben Sie sehr gern! Bitte, setzen Sie Ihr Leben nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel!" Evy sah ihre Schülerinnen belustigt an. „Was ist denn mit euch? Glaubt ihr etwa, Mr. Black versteht keinen Spaß?" Entgeistert blickten die Mädchen erst sich und dann ihre Lehrerin an. „Sie… Sie haben von Sirius gesprochen?", stieß Hermine hervor und sofort kam wieder Farbe in ihr Gesicht. „Natürlich, was dachtet ihr denn?" Da dämmerte es Evy… „Professor Snape? Ihr dachtet ernsthaft, ich meinte _ihn_?" Heftiges Nicken antwortete ihr. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihre Schülerinnen in den Arm. „Ganz ehrlich, ihr zwei: Ich lebe ja ganz gerne gefährlich, aber lebens_müde_ bin ich deshalb noch lange nicht!"

* * *

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde hatten sie ihre Einkäufe erledigt und machten sich vollbepackt auf den Weg zur Kasse. Jede hatte etwas Schönes gefunden und nebenbei war es ihnen auch noch gelungen, für (fast) jeden im Hauptquartier ein passendes Geschenk zu finden.

Molly bekam ein dickes Kochbuch mit dem Titel „_Kreuz und quer über die britischen Inseln_", inklusive einer schönen Schürze mit der Aufschrift: „ _Our Mum is the best cook in the whole world_". Genommen hatten sie diese allerdings hauptsächlich wegen der darauf abgebildeten Frau: Sie schwang einen Kochlöffel und ein Nudelholz und sah Molly Weasley auf erschreckende Weise ähnlich…

Auf der Suche nach dem passenden Kochbuch für Molly stießen sie auf das perfekte Geschenk für Tonks: Ein schöner großer Bildband mit dem Titel „_Die schönsten Frisurenmoden aus aller Welt – garantiert für jeden Anlass und jedes Alter etwas dabei!_"

Remus' Mitbringsel wurde von Hermine entdeckt und sorgte bei den dreien neben großer Begeisterung auch für mindestens genauso große Erheiterung: Ein Tausend-Teile-Puzzle im Panorama-Format, das eine Fotografie von Big Ben zeigte – mit phantastischem Blick auf die Themse…

Da nichts über Quidditch zu finden war (wie auch, in einem Muggelladen?), einigten sie sich nach langer Sucherei auf ein Reise-Billard-Spiel, welches sie Harry und Ron mitbringen wollten und Evy versprach den Mädchen mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, diesem noch ein paar kleine, aber feine magische „Überraschungen" beizufügen…

Das Geschenk für Arthur jedoch gefiel ihnen allen am besten: Es war ein großer, auf ein Brett genagelter Wels, den man an die Wand hängen konnte. Ging man an ihm vorbei, hob der Plastikfisch plötzlich den Kopf und begann „_Row row row your boat gently down the stream_" zu singen! Ginny kriegte sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein. „Dad wird Wochen damit zubringen herauszufinden, wie den Muggeln _das_ gelungen ist!"

Leider ließen sich trotz intensivster Suche für Moody und Kingsley keine passenden Geschenke finden. Hermine hatte zwar den Vorschlag gemacht, Moody eine Flasche des hausgebrannten Whiskys mitzubringen, den Mrs. Sullivan feilbot, doch Evy erinnerte sie schaudernd an das Weihnachtsdesaster und Hermine stellte die Flasche schleunigst wieder weg. Moody hatte von Arthur zu Weihnachten eine Flasche sehr teuren Scotch bekommen. Da der gute Mad-Eye jedoch unter starkem Verfolgungswahn litt und seine Angst, ermordet zu werden, noch immer nicht hatte ablegen können, hatte dieser sich geweigert, auch nur einen Schluck aus der Flasche zu trinken, bis diese nicht genauestens auf Gift untersucht worden sei.

Das Endergebnis war, dass Evy und Severus die Weihnachtsfeiertage damit zubrachten, den Scotch auf jedes nur erdenkliche Gift zu testen. Natürlich fanden sie nichts. Allerdings konnten sie den Nachweis dafür erbringen, dass der angeblich aus rein natürlichen Zutaten hergestellte Scotch ganz und gar nicht natürlich war… Und als sie alle Tests durchgeführt hatten, die ihnen einfielen, war von dem Scotch gerade noch genug übrig, um zwei Schnapsgläschen zu füllen - welche sie beide sich dann kurzerhand selbst genehmigten…

Während sie ihre Schätze auf dem Tresen ablegten und nach Mrs. Sullivan riefen, ließ Evy noch ein letztes Mal ihren Blick über das Angebot schweifen – seufzte letztlich aber frustriert auf. Sie hätte so gerne auch für Severus etwas mitgebracht. Aber in diesem Lädchen ließ sich beim besten Willen nichts finden, das als Geschenk für einen Mann wie ihn geeignet gewesen wäre… Kurz hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm einen der schönen, reich verzierten Bierkrüge mitzubringen, auf die sie gestoßen waren. Seit er nämlich vor vier Jahren auf der damals in München tagenden „Internationalen Konferenz der Zaubertrankmeister" Bekanntschaft mit deutschem Bier hatte machen dürfen, schwärmte er in höchsten Tönen von dem „Wunder deutscher Braukunst" und bedauerte es zutiefst, dass ihm damals keine Zeit geblieben war, sich anzusehen, wie das flüssige Gold hergestellt wurde…

Sich dies in Erinnerung rufend, hatte Evy wirklich lange hin und her überlegt, sich letzten Endes jedoch gegen dieses Mitbringsel entschieden. Denn ein Bierkrug – und sei er noch so schön – war wahrhaftig nicht das passende Geschenk für einen Severus Snape. Darüber hinaus trank er so selten Alkohol, dass sich diese Art von Präsent für ihn nicht mal gelohnt hätte…

In dem Moment betrat Mrs. Sullivan den Verkaufsraum und begann mit einem höchst erfreuten Lächeln die vielen Dinge zusammenzuzählen, welche die drei Ausflügler zu kaufen gedachten. Es war aber auch wirklich so einiges, das sie sich ausgesucht hatten: Neben den vielen Geschenken lagen da noch zwei Paar der schönen, handgemachten Sandalen, die die Mädchen an Evy so bewundert hatten, sowie Mines und Evys Bücher und eine Vielzahl an Halsketten, Armbändern und Ohrringen, an die Ginny ihr Herz verloren hatte.

Beim Umschauen waren ihnen natürlich schon die extrem niedrigen Preise aufgefallen, die an die Waren geheftet waren, trotzdem waren sie nun zutiefst überrascht, als Mrs. Sullivan ihnen die Gesamtsumme nannte. „Das macht dann fünfundvierzig Pfund." Erstaunt sahen sie sich an. So wenig? Wie konnte sich die alte Frau bei so niedrigen Preisen bloß den Unterhalt eines Ladens leisten und dann auch noch davon leben?

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht kramte Evy in ihrer Tasche nach dem Geld. Sie hatten sich noch am Strand einen Schlachtplan zurechtgelegt, mit dem sie herausfinden wollten, ob Mrs. Sullivan tatsächlich eine Hexe oder einfach nur eine schrullige alte Dame war. Und diesen setzten sie nun in die Tat um.

Der Plan war sehr simpel, aber wirkungsvoll: Evy zog eine Hundert-Pfund-Note aus dem Geldbeutel, wobei „aus Versehen" ein paar Münzen herausfielen. Reflexartig huschte der Blick der Alten kurz auf das Münzgeld – und blieb wie hypnotisiert daran haften. Denn es waren keine Pence, die da über den Ladentisch kullerten, sondern Knuts und Sickel…

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie das Zauberergeld an – um dann mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihren drei gespannt wartenden Kundinnen aufzusehen. „Da soll mich doch Du-weißt-schon-wer holen…! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr drei Hexen seid?" Erleichtert atmeten Evy, Ginny und Hermine auf und wurden währenddessen mit verblüfftem Kopfschütteln und liebevollem Großmutterlächeln von Mrs. Sullivan gemustert. „Also wirklich, ihr drei seht so sehr nach Muggeln aus, dass ich nicht mal im Traum auf die Idee gekommen wäre, euch für Hexen zu halten! Da habt ihr mich aber ganz schön an der Nase herum geführt!", fügte sie lachend und mit tadelnd erhobenem Zeigefinger hinzu. „Sie müssen gerade was sagen!", erwiderte Evy grinsend. „Ich war letztes Jahr schon mal hier und hatte nicht den blassesten Dunst! Und wäre der alte Mann nicht gewesen, der uns von ihren Problemen mit den etwaigen Käufern des Cottages berichtet hat, wären wir wohl gleich aus Ihrem Laden spaziert, ohne zu ahnen, dass uns eine Hexe bedient hat!"

„Jaja, gute Tarnung ist alles, Herzchen!", entgegnete Mrs. Sullivan augenzwinkernd. „Man sieht es mir zwar nicht mehr an, aber als ich in Ihrem Alter war, meine Liebe, gehörte ich zu den besten Aurorinnen des Vereinigten Königreiches!" „Sie waren Aurorin?", stießen Ginny und Mine verblüfft hervor. „Ja, allerdings. Da bin ich auch meinem Mann begegnet, Merlin sei seiner Seele gnädig… Als unser Sohn dann eines Tages das Haus verließ um seine eigene Familie zu gründen, zogen wir aus London weg an diesen einsamen Ort. Und seither beschützt meine Familie Osmington Mills." „Aber wovor denn genau?", fragte Evy interessiert. „Vor dem Meer! Meinen ausgefeilten Schutzzaubern verdankt das Dorf, dass es von den schlimmen Stürmen, die jedes Jahr über die Küste Englands hinwegfegen, verschont bleibt. Wisst ihr, die Muggel sehen nur das, was sie sehen _wollen_. Bis in die Fünfzigerjahre hinein hatte dieses Dorf fast jährlich mit schlimmen Sturmfluten zu kämpfen. Und plötzlich – seit dem Jahre 1956 – ziehen die Stürme weitestgehend an Osmington Mills vorbei. Einfach so! Und die Muggel kommen nicht mal auf die _Idee_, dass da irgendwas faul sein könnte! Sie glauben an Glück oder eine günstige Fügung des Schicksals, faseln von Klimawandel und solchem Mumpitz! Pah! Ganz ehrlich, ihr Lieben: Sie haben ja schon sehr viel Erstaunliches geleistet, die Muggel, aber was Magie angeht, sind sie kurzsichtiger als ein Maulwurf!"

Die drei grinsten. So langsam fügten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen… Evy nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. Dann gehe ich wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Ihr Cottage also nur an Hexen oder Zauberer verkaufen wollen, nicht wahr?" Mrs. Sullivan nickte vehement. „Ganz genau. Sehen Sie, Liebes: Ich bin alt und meine Uhr tickt. Mein Mann und mein Sohn sind schon seit sechzehn Jahren tot und mein einziger Enkel lebt mit seiner Familie in den Vereinigten Staaten. Meine Urenkel sind etwa im Alter Ihrer beiden hübschen Begleiterinnen, aber ich kann nicht darauf hoffen, dass einer von ihnen eines Tages das abwechslungsreiche Leben in den USA gegen ein verschlafendes kleines Fischerdörfchen eintauscht, in welchem sie die einzigen Zauberer weit und breit wären. Nein, ich muss selbst aktiv werden und jemand geeignetes für den Schutz dieses wundervollen Fleckchens Erde suchen! Aber welchen Zauberer würde es schon freiwillig an einen so entlegenen Ort verschlagen? Besonders jetzt, da uns allen wieder so unruhige Zeiten drohen…" Tief seufzend sah sie kurz an den dreien vorbei nach draußen, gab sich dann aber einen sichtlichen Ruck und lächelte sie abwechselnd voller Neugierde an.

„Nun möchte ich aber mehr über euch erfahren! Es kommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass sich drei so reizende Hexen in meinen Laden verirren! Seid ihr Schwestern?" Alle drei lachten. „Nein, die beiden Mädchen da sind Schulfreunde!", erklärte Evy schmunzelnd. „Und Sie, Miss?" „Sie ist unsere Lehrerin!", riefen Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig, und die alte Frau schaute verblüfft zu Evy hinüber. „Lehrerin? In welchem Fach?" „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." „Sowas!" Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über Mrs. Sullivans runzliges Gesicht. „Dann sind wir beide ja praktisch Kolleginnen! An welcher Schule unterrichten Sie denn, meine Liebe?" „Hogwarts!", antwortete Evy und hoffte dabei, dass man ihr den tiefen Stolz in der Stimme nicht allzu sehr angehört hatte…

Nun geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Mrs. Sullivan nickte zunächst verstehend. Dann jedoch schien etwas in ihrem Kopf „klick" zu machen, denn ein überaus erstaunter sowie hocherfreuter Ausdruck breitete sich auf ihrem alten, vom Wetter gegerbten Gesicht aus. „Aber… dann kennt ihr ja den guten Severus - Professor Snape meine ich, natürlich!"

„Flüchtig.", gab Ginny mit todernster Miene zurück, wofür sie ein paar herzhafte Lacher sowie – von Evys Seite – eine hochgezogene Augenbraue erntete. Mrs. Sullivan warf den Mädchen einen überaus belustigten Blick zu. „Ich seh schon, er nimmt euch ganz schön hart ran, genau wie er es mir immer erzählt." „Wie er es Ihnen immer erzählt?", hakte Evy neugierig nach und die alte Frau nickte. „Ja… ab und zu erzählt er mir ein bisschen von Hogwarts. Er ist ja nicht unbedingt der Gesprächigste, aber ein so netter, lieber und zuvorkommender Junge!"

Ginny konnte gerade im allerletzten Moment einen aufkommenden Kicheranfall mit einem heftigen Niesen tarnen und Hermine drehte sich schnell weg, um ihr breites Grinsen zu verbergen. Allerdings nicht schnell _genug_… „Keinen Ton!", schnaubte Evy im Versuch, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Wir haben doch gar nichts gesagt!", empörte sich Ginny, worauf ihre Lehrerin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue entgegnete: „Dann denkt nicht!" „_Dafür_ ist es leider zu spät!" Und mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen drehten sich beide Mädchen wieder zu den plötzlich äußerst interessant erscheinenden Auslagen im Schaufenster um…

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Evy ihre beiden Schülerinnen, worauf Mrs. Sullivan leise lachte. „Keinen Funken Respekt mehr im Leib, die heutige Jugend, nicht wahr, Miss?" Und während Evy zustimmend nickte, fügte die Alte etwas lauter hinzu: „Wenn ihr zwei erst mal in mein Alter gekommen seid, wird euch jeder im Alter eures Zaubertrankprofessors wie ein Junge vorkommen!" Wieder an Evelyn gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Außerdem ist der gute Severus nur zwei Jahre jünger als mein Enkelsohn Sean, da ist es dann ja nicht verwunderlich, dass ich ihn einen Jungen nenne." Evy nickte verstehend, dann platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Woher kennen Sie Severus denn? Und seit wann?"

Diese Frage interessierte die beiden Mädchen natürlich mindestens genauso brennend wie ihre Lehrerin, und so gaben sie sich nach außen zwar weiterhin den Anschein, aufmerksam die Waren in der Auslage zu betrachten, hatten aber gleichzeitig die Lauscher aufgestellt und auf Empfang gedreht...

„Seit wann?", wiederholte Mrs. Sullivan langsam und seufzte. „Lassen Sie mich nachdenken, Kindchen… Ja, das dürften jetzt fast dreizehn Jahre sein, die ich ihn _persönlich_ kenne. Theoretisch kenne ich ihn allerdings bereits zwanzig Jahren. Aus den Erzählungen meines Enkels Sean." Plötzlich hielt sie inne und lachte laut auf. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss! Alte Leute erzählen manchmal einfach so drauflos wie ihnen der Schnabel gewachsen ist. Ich werde versuchen, eine sinnvolle Ordnung in den Wirrwarr meiner Erinnerungen zu bringen. Also, lassen Sie mich überlegen…

Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, kannten sich die beiden bereits in Hogwarts. Aber nur vom Sehen, wenn Sie verstehen… Mein Enkel war ja wie gesagt zwei Jahre älter als Severus und dazu noch in Ravenclaw. Sie hatten also altersmäßig nichts miteinander zu tun und auch keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht. Sie wissen ja, wie das geht. Wahrscheinlich sind sie sich in Hogwarts mehrmals täglich über den Weg gelaufen, beim Essen, in der Bibliothek… aber ohne aufeinander zu achten… Ach, ich schweife wieder ab… Wo war ich? Ah ja…

Sean machte also seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts und erhielt dann ein Teilstipendium für Cambridge. Er studierte auch Zaubertränke, müssen Sie wissen… Seine Ausbildung und die Mahlzeiten wurden ihm bezahlt, nur für eine Unterkunft musste er selbst aufkommen. Daraufhin teilte er sich zwei Jahre lang ein Zimmer mit einem älteren Kommilitonen. Als dieser jedoch seinen Abschluss machte, befand sich Sean plötzlich in der misslichen Lage, ein Zweierzimmer alleine zu bewohnen und demnach auch für die Miete alleine aufkommen zu müssen. Da er das Zimmer in perfekter Lage – nur fünf Minuten zur Fakultät für Zaubertränke und zur Bibliothek – aber nicht aufgeben wollte, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste sich einen neuen Mitbewohner suchen. Also hängte er einen Aushang ans Schwarze Brett, in dem er nach einem jungen Mann, vorzugsweise Erstsemester und ebenfalls Student der Zaubertränke, suchte, der bereit sei, sich mit ihm ein Zimmer zu teilen und für die Hälfte der Miete aufzukommen. Sean erhielt gleich mehrere Anfragen, jedoch erzählte er mir, dass er und Severus sich auf Anhieb sympathisch waren, da im Wesen sehr ähnlich.

Wissen Sie, mein Sean ist auch eher der ernsthafte, stille Typ. Er hätte sich niemals mit einer Quasselstrippe oder einem Partytier zusammengetan. Und da Severus weder das eine, noch das andere war, stand einem friedlichen Zusammenleben nichts mehr im Wege. Und die Zweckgemeinschaft hielt ganze drei Jahre – solange nämlich, bis Sean seinen Abschluss machte. Was nach seinem Fortgang aus Cambridge aus Severus wurde, hat er mir nicht näher erzählt. Ich weiß nur, dass die beiden heute noch regen Briefkontakt pflegen, sich seit Seans Abschluss vor siebzehn Jahren allerdings höchstens dreimal gesehen haben. Ihrer beider Berufe und die weite Distanz lassen regelmäßige Besuche leider nicht zu…"

„Was macht Sean denn jetzt?", fragte Evy interessiert, die sich immer noch versuchte vorzustellen, wie sich ein achtzehnjähriger Severus an der Uni eine Studentenbude mit einem Kommilitonen teilte… Mrs. Sullivan richtete sich auf und lächelte so stolz, wie es nur Großmütter können. „Er ist Professor für Zaubertränke an der Harvard University!" „Wow!", entfuhr es Evy, Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig, wobei die beiden letzteren sich inzwischen nicht mal mehr die Mühe machten, desinteressiert auszusehen. Die unerwarteten Infos über ihren Zaubertrankprofessor waren einfach zu spannend!

Mrs. Sullivan lächelte liebevoll. „Und trotzdem kommt er mich immer zu Weihnachten besuchen und schickt mir im Sommer für zwei Wochen meine drei Urenkel, damit sie die Heimat ihrer Eltern und Großeltern kennenlernen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er hier ist, erkundigt er sich nach Severus. Ob ich ihn gesehen habe, wie es ihm geht, ob er noch immer in Hogwarts unterrichtet, und so weiter. Und immer wieder schüttelt er den Kopf, wenn er erfährt, dass er _tatsächlich_ noch in Hogwarts als Lehrer tätig ist…" „Wieso das denn?", fragte Mine und kam damit ihren beiden Begleiterinnen zuvor.

Mrs. Sullivans Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. „Nun ja… eure Lehrerin hier weiß es ja vielleicht, aber ihr könnt davon sicher nichts wissen…" „Wovon denn?", hakte Ginny ungeduldig nach, wofür sie von Evy und Mine einen tadelnden Blick erhielt. Doch die alte Frau lachte nur gutmütig. „Alte Leute sind nicht mehr so schnell wie die Jugend, Kindchen. Also, wo war ich? Ah ja… Als Sean Cambridge verließ, hatte Severus noch zwei Jahre Studium vor sich und war sehr in seine Arbeit eingespannt. Wie mein Sean war er ein sehr ehrgeiziger und gewissenhafter Student, daher hatten sie denkbar wenig Kontakt in den folgenden beiden Jahren. Und nach Severus' eigenem Abschluss hatten sie wegen der Wirren des Krieges über ein Jahr gar keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander, auch nicht per Brief. Nach Ende des Krieges dann… ja genau, vor etwa dreizehn Jahren, erfuhr Sean von einem ehemaligen Kommilitonen, dass Severus nun in Hogwarts Zaubertränke unterrichte und welche einmalige Chance er für diese Stelle aufgegeben hatte!"

„Welche denn?", fragten die Mädchen gespannt, während Evy schweigend nickte. Diesen Teil der Geschichte kannte sie von Severus selbst, der ihn ihr nur widerwillig vor einem knappen Jahr erzählt hatte…

Mrs. Sullivan räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Nicht einmal ein Jahr nach Severus' Abschluss in Cambridge, bot ihm die Universität einen Lehrstuhl für Zaubertränke an! Stellt euch das vor! Einem gerade mal Vierundzwanzigjährigen wurde ein Lehrstuhl an der ältesten Fakultät für Zaubertränke auf der ganzen Welt angeboten! Und er wäre der jüngste Professor seit Bestehen der Universität gewesen! Und diese einmalige Chance hatte er für eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts ausgeschlagen!"

Während die Mädchen nur stumm staunten, schüttelte Mrs. Sullivan nachdenklich den Kopf. „Versteht das bitte nicht falsch, Mädchen. Hogwarts ist die wohl beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die es gibt! Aber ihr müsst euch versuchen, das vorzustellen: Auf der einen Seite Schüler, für die Zaubertränke ein Pflichtfach ist, welches gut achtzig Prozent so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden wollen. Eine ganze Menge Schüler also, die weder Talent noch Freude an diesem Fach haben, es aber fünf Jahre lang belegen _müssen_. Und auf der anderen Seite jeden Tag ein voller Hörsaal mit mehr als einhundert Studenten aus aller Welt, die dieses Fach freiwillig belegen und ihrem Professor wissbegierig an den Lippen kleben… Na, da muss ich euch wohl nicht erst erklären, welche Stelle Severus' Talenten und Fähigkeiten eher entsprochen hätte…"

Während die Mädchen nachdenklich vor sich hin sahen, war Mrs. Sullivans Blick unentwegt auf Evy gerichtet, die nun merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, und aufsah. „Ich scheine also recht damit zu haben, dass dies für Sie keine Neuigkeiten sind, meine Liebe?" „Nein.", gab Evy zu und seufzte. „Vor einem knappen Jahr hab ich davon erfahren… und noch einiges mehr. Severus hat dieses Angebot damals ausgeschlagen, das stimmt – allerdings nicht zum letzten Mal." „Wie bitte?", entfuhr es der alten Dame und sie wurde blass. „Wollen Sie damit sagen…?" „Ja. Seit vierzehn Jahren bietet ihm Cambridge jedes Jahr aufs Neue den Lehrstuhl für Zaubertränke an – und jedes Jahr lehnt er wieder ab…" „Aber wieso denn, um Merlins Willen?"

Evy überlegte. Die volle Wahrheit konnte sie der alten Frau nicht erzählen. Zum Einen, weil sie nicht wissen konnte, wie viel diese tatsächlich von Severus und seiner Vergangenheit wusste, zum Anderen, weil sie damit seine Tätigkeit für den Orden ins Spiel hätte bringen müssen. Also entschied sie sich für eine Teilwahrheit…

„Wissen Sie, nach Ende des Krieges suchte Hogwarts händeringend einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Und da hat sich Dumbledore an seinen ehemaligen Schüler gewandt und…" „Ah, ich versteh schon!", fiel ihr die alte Frau ins Wort und ihr Gesicht nahm einen harten Ausdruck an. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Der gute Albus bat Severus um diesen kleinen Gefallen. Und wie jeder weiß, der jemals näher mit Albus Dumbledore zu tun hatte, schlägt man diesem keine Bitte ab…" Evy nickte, erleichtert, dass sie nicht näher darauf eingehen musste.

„Dass ich darauf nicht selbst gekommen bin!", murmelte Mrs. Sullivan kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin. Etwas lauter fügte sie dann hinzu: „Ich hoffe, dass der liebe Albus das Opfer zu schätzen weiß, welches Severus da für ihn erbracht hat! Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer auf dieser Welt, die von sich behaupten können, dass ihnen eine Universität vierzehn Jahre lang nachläuft!"

Mit einem scharfen Blick wandte sie sich nun an die beiden Mädchen. „Und ihr zwei nehmt das, was euer Professor täglich leistet, nun hoffentlich nicht mehr als allzu selbstverständlich hin! Ich weiß ja nicht genau, was ihn letzten Endes so an Hogwarts bindet, aber Liebe zu seinem Beruf kann es nicht sein. Nicht wenn ich höre, wie er über seine Schüler spricht…"

Als Hermine und Ginny missbilligend die Gesichter verzogen, setzte die alte Frau energisch hinterher: „Oh, er spricht nicht direkt schlecht von euch allen. Er sagt lediglich, dass er es leid ist, tagtäglich von Schülern umgeben zu sein, die keinerlei Freude an seinem Fach, geschweige denn Talent dafür haben. Das Einzige, das ihn scheinbar davon abhält, einfach zu kündigen, ist die Freundschaft zu Albus Dumbledore. Davon gehe ich zumindest mal aus, denn der gute Albus kann nach vierzehn Jahren nicht immer noch einen Gefallen einfordern! Jede Schuld, wie groß auch immer sie sein mag, ist irgendwann beglichen!"

‚_Nicht in Dumbledores Augen._', dachte Evy bitter und starrte versonnen vor sich hin. Da fiel ihr plötzlich wieder etwas ein, woran sie sich die seit Beginn des Gesprächs stieß…

„Mrs. Sullivan, Sie sagen die ganze Zeit, dass Severus Ihnen dieses und jenes erzählt… Das hört sich für mich an, als würden Sie ihn regelmäßig sehen…" Die alte Frau nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Einmal im Jahr kommt er her." „Aber warum? Doch wohl nicht aus purer Höflichkeit, oder?" Mrs. Sullivan lächelte verschmitzt. „Nein, durchaus nicht. Er ist seit dreizehn Jahren einer meiner Stammkunden!"

Nun waren Evy und ihre beiden Schülerinnen restlos verblüfft und ratlos, und so mussten sie auch ausgesehen haben, denn die alte Frau begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Kinder, wenn ihr eure Gesichter sehen könntet! Zu köstlich!"

Evy hatte sich am schnellsten wieder in der Gewalt. „Verzeihung, aber diese Eröffnung war dann doch etwas… überraschend. Was, in Merlins Namen, verkaufen Sie hier, das für einen Mann wie Severus Snape so interessant sein könnte, dass er dafür seit dreizehn Jahren extra herkommt?"

Ein verschlagener Ausdruck legte sich auf das freundliche, faltige Großmuttergesicht, und mit einem Schwung, den man der betagten Dame nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand durch die Tür in den Nebenraum, aus dem sie eben gekommen war. „Na los, kommt schon, ich werde auch nicht jünger!", rief sie ihren drei Kundinnen zu und diese beeilten sich, ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten...

* * *

Als sie durch die Tür traten, fanden sie sich zu ihrer größten Überraschung in einem dunklen Korridor wieder, in dem eine Treppe in den ersten Stock hinaufführte. Neben dieser wartete Mrs. Sullivan und wies einladend auf eine schmale Tür zu ihrer Linken. „Bitte sehr, nach Ihnen!", sagte sie in einem Ton, der die knallharte Geschäftsfrau offenbarte, die offenbar hinter der freundlichen Fassade der schrulligen alten Dame steckte.

Verdutzt betrachtete Evy die Tür, welche scheinbar zu einem Besenschrank unter der Treppe gehörte – genau so ein Schrank, wie ihn Harry jahrelang bewohnen musste…

Doch sie war schon viel zu lange mit der Welt der Zauberer vertraut, um lange verblüfft zu bleiben. Resolut ergriff sie die Türklinke und drückte diese hinunter… und betrat eine völlige andere Welt!

Was sie da erblickte, stand in derart krassem Gegensatz zu dem kleinen Muggelramschladen, dass es schon grotesk wirkte: Statt einer kleinen Besenkammer, tat sich vor Evy ein großer, langgestreckter Raum auf, der an allen vier Wänden mit Holzregalen besetzt war. Und jedes Regal war bis unter die Decke vollgestopft mit Einmachgläsern aller Formen und Größen, in welchen die seltsamsten und unwahrscheinlichsten Dinge schwammen, die man sich vorstellen konnte… wenn man keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatte…

„Ich fasse es nicht…!", stieß Evy hervor und trat langsam von Regal zu Regal, dabei die wohl gewaltigste Ansammlung von Zaubertrankzutaten bestaunend, die sie seit Cambridge je gesehen hatte. Aber es war keine wahllose Zusammenstellung _irgendwelcher_ Zutaten. Alles, was das Meer zu bieten hatte – ob nun gängig, selten, exotisch, extravagant oder mysteriös – ob billig oder teuer, wertlos oder unermesslich wert_voll_ – alles war vertreten. Und nicht nur Zutaten, die der Nordatlantik beherbergte, waren hier zu finden: Ob nun Atlantik oder Pazifik, Mittelmeer oder Totes Meer – jedes nur erdenkliche Gewässer war hier vertreten. Und das war noch längst nicht alles. Denn auch das reichhaltige Angebot einiger großer Flüsse konnte hier gefunden werden. Evy entdeckte die Schwanzflossen von im Amazonas lebenden Piranhas, zitronengelbe Frösche aus dem Ganges-Delta, deren Gift so tödlich wirkte, dass man bereits tot war, bevor man es überhaupt merkte, sowie die überaus wertvollen Eier des als ausgestorben geltenden Nilbarsches, welche in Verjüngungstränken aller Art Verwendung fanden.

Auch Hermine und Ginny wanderten staunend durch den großen Raum, Mine jedoch mit weitaus mehr Interesse. Evy wandte sich währenddessen kopfschüttelnd an Mrs. Sullivan, die schmunzelnd ein paar Einmachgläser zurechtrückte. „Das ist… phänomenal!" „Seltsam, genau dasselbe Wort gebrauchte Severus, als er diesen Raum das erste Mal sah." Sprachlos drehte sich Evy einmal um ihre eigene Achse, um daraufhin mit einem verblüfften Ausruf zu fragen: „Wie kommen Sie an all diese Dinge?" Ein hintergründiges Lächeln umspielte die runzligen Lippen der alten Frau. „Ich habe… Beziehungen, Kindchen. Mir sind schon verdammt viele Leute begegnet in meinem langen Leben. Außerdem sind mein Mann und ich vor der Geburt unseres Sohnes viel gereist und haben dabei den einen oder anderen Kontakt geknüpft… Nun ja, manche Freundschaften halten eben ein Leben lang – oder soll ich lieber „Geschäftsbeziehungen" sagen?"

Evy ging weiter die Regalreihen ab und nahm dabei jedes einzelne Glas genauestens in Augenschein. „Ich vermute mal, dass Severus den Tipp für Ihren Laden von Sean hat, nicht wahr?" „Ganz recht. Durch meinen Laden und meine weitreichenden Kontakte, konnte ich meinem Enkel seine fürs Studium benötigten Vorräte kostenlos auffüllen, während Severus seine Zutaten immer teuer erwerben musste. Das fiel diesem mit der Zeit natürlich auf und er fragte Sean nach seiner „Quelle". Daraufhin schickte Sean mir eine Eule, in der er mich bat, seinem Zimmergenossen auch hin und wieder bei der günstigen Beschaffung seiner Zutaten zu helfen. Da Severus diese aber niemals angenommen hätte, ohne etwas dafür zu zahlen, vereinbarte ich mit ihm einen kleinen Handel: Für die Dauer seines Studiums bekam auch er seine Zutaten von mir kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt, wenn er mir versprach, alles was er zukünftig brauchen sollte, in _meinem_ Laden zu, statt in der Winkelgasse oder anderswo. Das gilt natürlich nur für Zutaten maritimer Natur. Und er hält sich an diesen kleinen Handel bis zum heutigen Tag. Er hat aber auch was davon. Denn während der Apotheker in der Winkelgasse seine Ware über mehrere Zwischenhändler bezieht und sie dementsprechend teuer verkaufen muss, um noch etwas daran zu verdienen, erhalte ich meine Zutaten über höchstens drei Zwischenstationen – mehr als die Hälfte weniger als die Konkurrenz. Daher sind meine Preise wesentlich geringer. Und der gute Severus zieht noch mehr Vorteile aus unserem kleinen Arrangement…" „Die da wären?", fragte Evy höchst interessiert, was die alte Frau mit einem diebischen Grinsen quittierte. „Ich komme hin und wieder an kleine Kostbarkeiten, welche die Winkelgasse nicht anbieten kann, da sehr teuer, sehr selten und… „Sehr illegal?", hakte Evy mit scharfem Unterton nach und zog eine Augenbraue kraus.

Breit lächelnd schnalzte Mrs. Sullivan mit der Zunge und erhob tadelnd einen Zeigefinger. „Das haben jetzt _Sie_ gesagt, Miss! Meine Schätze sind nicht illegal. Manches davon wurde lediglich unter Ausschluss des lästigen und langwierigen Papierkrieges beschafft, den das Ministerium ja für so viele magische Gegenstände vorsieht. Im Grunde entlaste ich die hart arbeitenden und schwer unterbezahlten Ministeriumsangestellten bloß, wenn Sie verstehen…" Nun musste Evy herzhaft lachen. „Ja, ich verstehe durchaus." Und mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Was das Ministerium nicht weiß, macht es nicht heiß, richtig?" „Haha, Sie gefallen mir, Kleines!", rief die alte Frau begeistert und schlug Evy mit solcher Wucht auf die Schulter, wie Hagrid es nicht besser gekonnt hätte.

„Und wie oft kommt Severus her?" „Sie wollen es aber ganz genau wissen, Kleines!", witzelte Mrs. Sullivan, fuhr aber sofort in geschäftsmäßigem Ton fort. „Einmal im Jahr kommt er her, immer kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn und bringt mir eine Liste mit Zutaten, die er für das Schullager benötigt, sowie für seine persönlichen Vorräte. Und zwischendurch, wenn ich etwas Außergewöhnliches rein bekomme, das für ihn von Interesse sein könnte, schicke ich ihm eine Eule und wir erledigen alles Weitere per Post." Nachdenklich kratzte sie sich das Kinn. „Hmmm… Ist irgendwie lustig, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, Miss: Fast sieben Jahre lang hat er von mir Zutaten bezogen, ohne dass ich ihn je zu Gesicht bekommen hätte – alles wurde über Eulenpost abgewickelt. Erst _nach_ seinem Studium – als er die Stelle in Hogwarts annahm – betrat er das erste Mal meinen Laden. Schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, mit dem Namen und der Handschrift endlich auch ein Gesicht verbinden zu können, finden Sie nicht auch...?" Plötzlich lachte sie auf. „Ach, Sie müssen entschuldigen, Miss. Alte Leute und ihr schrulliges Geschwätz! Dabei wollte ich Ihnen und den Mädchen doch gerade etwas zeigen! Eine wirkliche Kostbarkeit, erst gestern angekommen! Eigentlich hatte ich vor, Severus heute noch per Eule davon zu berichten, aber das können Sie ja nun für mich erledigen, wenn Sie ihm das nächste Mal begegnen, Miss." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und verschwand zwischen zwei Regalreihen.

Evy und die Mädchen beeilten sich ihr zu folgen und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie der schmalen Tür gewahr wurden, die zwischen den Regalen in eine Art Lager führte. Drinnen war es ziemlich dunkel. Das einzige Licht schien von einem großen Glaskasten auszugehen, der in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes stand und von einem schwarzen Tuch teilweise abgedeckt wurde.

Beim Nähertreten erkannten sie, dass in diesem Kasten etwas schwappte, das wie schmutziges Wasser aussah. Mrs. Sullivan hatte eine Hand an das schwarze Tuch gelegt und wartete geduldig, bis sich ihre drei gespannten Kundinnen neben sie gestellt hatten, und mit einem heftigen Ruck zog sie es beiseite und gab den Blick frei auf… das wohl abscheulichste Wesen, dass diese Welt jemals hervorgebracht hat…

Der Glaskasten entpuppte sich als ein Aquarium, in welchem ein fast Halbmeter großer Fisch schwamm… oder besser gesagt etwas, das _aussah_ wie ein Fisch…

Dieses Etwas hatte die Form eines zu groß geratenen Barschs, doch statt Schuppen hatte er…

„Sind das etwa Mullbinden?", fragte Ginny entsetzt und angeekelt, die fast mit der Nase ans Glas des Aquariums stieß, um das Wesen darin besser sehen zu können. Und tatsächlich: Vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzflosse war der Fisch in Mull gewickelt. So sah es zumindest aus. An manchen Stellen lösten sich die Binden und schwebten lose neben ihm in den Strömungen des Wassers. Evy und Mine sahen sich derweil nur entgeistert an. Ihnen beiden war klar, was sie da vor Augen hatten… „Das ist ein Mumienfisch!", stieß Letztere ehrfürchtig hervor und begann, sich das Tier von allen Seiten anzusehen, der jedem ihrer Blicke auf beängstigende Weise folgte.

Schmunzelnd trat Mrs. Sullivan derweil neben Evy, die nicht fassen konnte, was ihre Augen da wahrnahmen. „Na, was denken Sie, meine Liebe? Wird er dem guten Severus gefallen?" Evy erwachte aus ihrer Starre und schnaubte. „Gefallen? _Töten_ würde er für diesen Fisch, wie jeder andere Zaubertrankmeister mit Verstand es auch täte!" Nun mit sichtlichem Respekt die alte Frau betrachtend, fragte sie: „Wie, in Circes Namen, sind Sie an _den_ gekommen?" „Zufall.", entgegnete diese leichthin. „Ein paar Meilen außerhalb von Kairo ist er Muggelfischern ins Netz geraten, ohne dass sie es bemerkt haben. Erst beim Verschiffen fiel einem der Magier an Bord auf, _was_ sich da unter dem Fang des Tages befand! Und er bewies zum Glück so viel Verstand, diese kleine Kostbarkeit an den Behörden vorbei einem guten Freund von mir zu schicken, damit dieser überprüfen konnte, ob es auch tatsächlich ein Mumienfisch war. Und dieser Freund hat ihn dann mir zur Verfügung gestellt." Mit einem heftigen Augenzwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „Fragen Sie gar nicht erst! Das sind Berufsgeheimnisse." Evy nickte verstehend. Ehrlich gesagt wollte sie es auch gar nicht näher wissen. Denn dann wären ihr die vielen Gesetze eingefallen, die man bei der Beschaffung dieses Schatzes über Bord geworfen hatte…

„Könnte mir mal jemand erklären, was genau ein Mumienfisch ist und warum ihr alle so ein Geschrei um dieses hässliche Vieh macht?", fragte nun Ginny ungehalten, da scheinbar jeder außer ihr alles über diesen merkwürdigen Fisch zu wissen schien.

Evy nickte freundlich und sofort erwachte die Lehrerin in ihr. „Natürlich, Ginny. Obwohl ich mich etwas wundere. Du warst doch vor ein paar Jahren mit deiner Familie in Ägypten, nicht wahr? Hat man euch da etwa nicht die Legende von der Entstehung des Mumienfisches erzählt?" „Kann schon sein.", gab Ginny zu. „Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber sagen, dass ich damals viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war darauf zu achten, nicht gemeinsam mit Percy von Fred und George in einer Pyramide eingemauert zu werden! Da kann es sein, dass mir solche Kleinigkeiten entgangen sind…" Während alle lachten, legte Evy mitfühlend einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern und schob sie näher an das Aquarium heran.

„Dann lass mich dir nun vom sagenumwobenen Mumienfisch berichten, dessen Existenz sehr viele Magier nach wie vor bestreiten und als Ammenmärchen abtun. Wie du weißt, waren die Hohepriester der alten Pharaonen mächtige Magier. Nach dem Tod ihrer Könige bereiteten sie diese auf den Eintritt in die Unterwelt und ins Ewige Leben vor." „Sie haben sie mumifiziert.", nickte Ginny und schüttelte sich, als ihr wieder einfiel, wie so eine Mumifizierung vonstattenging. „Ja, genau. Doch zuvor haben die Hohepriester die Leichen mit verschiedenen magischen Salben und Ölen eingerieben, um die Haut haltbar und widerstandsfähig zu machen. Und auch die Mullbinden, in welche die Körper eingewickelt wurden, waren zunächst in magischen Tinkturen gebadet worden. Leider sind praktisch alle Rezepte dieser Substanzen verlorengegangen, und so mancher Zaubertrankmeister würde seine Seele verkaufen, um bloß ein einziges davon in die Finger zu bekommen!"

Wehmütig seufzte Evy leise auf und ließ für einen Moment ihre Gedanken abschweifen… um sich schließlich mit einem Räuspern zu straffen und wieder zu ihrer Erzählung zurückzukehren. „Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich das erwähne. Nun, es ist wichtig, zu wissen, mit wie viel Magie all die Mumien in ihren Gräbern angereichert sind, um die Tragweite des Folgenden zu verstehen. Denn seit Jahrhunderten werden immer wieder Pyramiden und Königsgräber Opfer von Grabräubern. Wenn es diesen mal gelingt, die tückischen mechanischen und auch magischen Fallen zu überwinden, mit denen die Grabkammern versehen sind, nehmen sie alles mit, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Erst auf ihrem Rückweg in die Städte sichten sie ihre Beute und entsorgen alles, was sie nicht zu Geld machen können. Und da die allermeisten Grabräuber dumm wie Brot sind, sehen sie nur in Gold und Geschmeide lukrative Einnahmequellen und kommen gar nicht auf die Idee, dass sie mit den Mumien auch ein kleines Vermögen verdienen könnten. Also entledigen sie sich der toten Körper und werfen sie in den Nil, wo sie von einigen Bewohnern als Nahrungsquelle missbraucht werden. Da die Magie der Hohepriester in keinster Weise an Wirkung verloren hat, nehmen die Tiere mitsamt dem toten Fleisch auch alle magischen Stoffe auf, die sich in den verwendeten Salben und Tinkturen befanden. Die meisten Tiere überstehen das problemlos. Nur auf einige Wenige wirken diese Substanzen toxisch." „Sie sterben?", fragte Ginny entsetzt. „Genau." „Aber… dann ist dieser Fisch tot?" Evy wiegte den Kopf sachte hin und her. „Ja und … nein. Verstehst du, einerseits gelangte eine tödliche Dosis verschiedenster magischer Stoffe in seine Blutbahn… welche allerdings dazu gedacht waren, ewiges Leben zu schenken! Dieser Fisch da…", sagte Evy nun leise und wies auf das Aquarium, „ist infolge der geballten Magie gestorben… und wurde kurz darauf wiederbelebt… und das Ergebnis davon siehst du vor dir…"

Schweigend starrten sie auf den Fisch, der langsam seine Bahnen zog und seine Beobachter keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

„Ist er jetzt unsterblich?", fragte Ginny mit wachsender Faszination. „Nicht wirklich. Er würde außerhalb des Wasser genauso sterben wie jeder andere Fisch auch. Wenn man ihn nicht füttert, verhungert er. Aber er altert nicht mehr. Denkt man also immer daran, ihm zu Essen zu geben, könnte er in dreihundert Jahren noch leben!" „Und was frisst der?" „Alles, solange es tot ist. Tote Tiere genauso wie abgestorbene Pflanzen. Und je verwester es ist – umso besser! Das steigert die Wirksamkeit in den Tränken." Ginny sah auf. „Was genau wird von diesem Vieh denn bitte in Tränken verwendet?" Evy grinste schief. „Seine Exkremente." „Was?", stieß das rothaarige Mädchen hervor und unterdrückte angestrengt ein angewidertes Würgen. Auch Hermine war blass geworden, obwohl sie das alles schon wusste. Mrs. Sullivan jedoch wedelte unwirsch mit einer Hand. „Ach was, man darf bloß nicht so zimperlich sein! Dann ist das alles halb so schlimm."

Während ein letztes angewidertes Schütteln durch Ginnys Körper ging, zog sie nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. „Was bewirken seine… Exkremente denn in Tränken?" „Sie haben extrem heilende Wirkung. Es wird behauptet, es gäbe keinen Fluch, den man mit Mumienfischexkrementen _nicht_ heilen könne. Da heutzutage allerdings immer weniger Grabräuber noch auf Funde stoßen, und noch weniger davon die gefundenen Mumien entsorgen, sind diese Fische so unwahrscheinlich selten geworden, dass es praktisch keine Beweise für diese Behauptung gibt. Welche Möglichkeiten sich da auftäten, besäße man ein Exemplar! Und dann auch noch eines wie dieses! Er ist perfekt!"

Mrs. Sullivan gluckste leise vor sich hin. „Man könnte meinen, eine weibliche Ausgabe von Severus stünde neben mir! Ich gehe also recht in der Annahme, dass er gewillt sein könnte, mir dieses Prachtexemplar abzukaufen?" Evy nickte heftig. „Auf alle Fälle, darauf könnten sie Gift nehmen! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was dieser Fisch für unsere Forschungen bedeutet!" Aufmerksam betrachtete die alte Frau ihr Gegenüber, vermied jedoch nähere Fragen… Neugierig wandte sich Evy nun zu ihr um. „Wie viel verlangen Sie für das Tier?" Ein eigenartiges Funkeln trat in Mrs. Sullivans Augen, als sie mit hintergründigem Lächeln erwiderte: „Was ist er Ihnen denn wert?" „Mir?", fragte Evy verdutzt und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Oh, das ist ein Missverständnis, Mrs. Sullivan! Ich könnte dieses Tier niemals kaufen, es ist viel zu kostbar!" „Und Sie glauben, Severus könnte es?"

Zutiefst beschämt senkte Evy den Blick. Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht… Severus war zwar schon wesentlich länger in Hogwarts beschäftigt als sie, und darüber hinaus war er ein sehr sparsamer Mensch. Doch auch er wäre finanziell niemals in der Lage, dieses unschätzbar wertvolle Tier zu erwerben…

Bevor sie jedoch etwas dazu sagen konnte, fragte Mrs. Sullivan plötzlich im Plauderton: „Habt ihr eigentlich schon etwas gegessen, seit ihr hier seid?" „Nein.", entgegnete Evy und die Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf. „Wir hatten eigentlich vor, nachher im Pub eine Kleinigkeit zu essen." „Im ‚Smuggler's Inn'?" „Genau." Resolut schüttelte die alte Frau den Kopf. „Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage, dass ihr ein Vermögen für einen läppischen Fischeintopf ausgebt! Ich lade euch zu Tee und Sandwiches ein!" „Das können wir doch nicht annehmen!", erwiderte Evy verlegen und ihre Begleiterinnen nickten vehement, wovon die alte Dame jedoch nichts wissen wollte. „Ach, Papperlapapp! Ihr bleibt, und damit basta! Schließlich habe ich nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit, mich mit drei so reizenden Hexen zu unterhalten! Tut einer alten Frau den Gefallen!"

Ginny und Mine sahen zu Evy, und als diese schließlich nickte, strahlte Mrs. Sullivan übers ganze Gesicht. „Perfekt!" Und mit einem entschiedenen Nicken wandte sie sich an die beiden Mädchen. „Ihr könnt euch schon mal nützlich machen! Geht einfach draußen im Korridor die Treppe hoch, die führt direkt in meine Wohnung. Dort könnt ihr Teewasser aufsetzen. Eure Lehrerin und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen, das naseweise Gören wie euch nichts angeht. Na los, Abmarsch!"

Grinsend zuckten die Mädchen die Achseln und liefen hinaus.

Als ihre Schritte verklungen waren, wandte sich Mrs. Sullivan in verschwörerischem Tonfall an Evy. „So, nun zu uns beiden. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was dieser Fisch wert ist, genauso wie Sie. Und ich kenne Severus inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass es ihn beleidigen würde, wenn ich ihm den Fisch zu einem Spottpreis anböte. Daher schlage ich Ihnen einen kleinen Tauschhandel vor, meine Liebe." „Einen Tausch?", fragte Evy verdutzt und die alte Frau nickte. „Sie scheinen ja reges Interesse an meinem Cottage zu haben, Kindchen. Nun mein Vorschlag: Sie bekommen den Mumienfisch von mir für nichts, wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie sich irgendwann in diesem Dörfchen niederlassen – und zwar in meinem Cottage. Über den Preis für selbiges werden wie uns schon einig…"

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte Evy Mrs. Sullivan an. Das konnte doch unmöglich deren Ernst sein… „Ich… ich danke Ihnen wirklich sehr für dieses mehr als großzügige Angebot! Und ich würde es auch nur zu gerne annehmen… aber…" „Was ‚aber'? Spucken Sie es aus, Kindchen!" Evys Blick wurde traurig. „Dieses Haus ist für einen allein viel zu schade. Das ist etwas für eine Familie, nicht für eine alleinstehende Frau." „Ah, ich verstehe…", antwortete die alte Dame und nickte. „Aber Liebes, Sie sind doch noch jung! Jetzt mögen Sie vielleicht noch alleine sein, aber das wird ja sicher nicht so bleiben! Außerdem verlange ich ja nicht, dass Sie auf der Stelle hier herziehen! Ich sagte ‚irgendwann'! Sie gefallen mir, Kleines, und ich wüsste Sie gerne in diesem Dorf! Aber natürlich verstehe ich auch, dass Sie nichts überstürzen wollen. Lassen Sie sich meinen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen und schicken Sie mir dann einfach eine Eule. Bis dahin ist der Fisch hier bei mir in besten Händen."

„Einverstanden." Dankbar lächelte Evy Mrs. Sullivan an. Diese hakte sich nun bei ihr ein und zog sie mit sich nach draußen. „Und nun gehen wir nach oben und sehen nach, wie weit die beiden Mädchen mit dem Tee sind."

Während sie gemächlichen Schrittes neben der alten Dame herging, ließ sich Evy das eben gehörte Angebot durch den Kopf gehen. Sie dachte an die kostbaren Zutaten, die sie letzte Woche für Severus in der Winkelgasse abgeholt hatte und wie erleichtert er gewesen war, als er sich von deren hervorragender Qualität überzeugen konnte. Dieser legendäre Fisch da drüben würde sie in ihrer Forschung einen gewaltigen Schritt voranbringen! Außerdem wusste Evy, dass es Severus' Lebenstraum war, einmal die Chance zu erhalten, mit einem lebenden Mumienfisch zu arbeiten. Also auch wenn dieser ihnen nicht gerade mehr als gelegen kam – sie könnte Severus mit diesem Tier eine unschätzbare Freude machen…

‚_Du wolltest doch unbedingt ein schönes Geschenk für ihn finden!_', meldete sich da ihre innere Stimme. ‚_Da hast du es! Ein besseres und außergewöhnlicheres Geschenk wirst du nicht mehr finden! Und du musst der alten Lady bloß versprechen, eines Tages hierher zu ziehen! Dir gefällt's hier doch! Du hättest dich doch niemals so intensiv für das Cottage interessiert, wenn du nicht schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hättest, es zu kaufen! Also los! Gib der Lady, was sie will und du bekommst, was du willst! Und nebenbei machst du Severus sehr glücklich! Und das ist es doch, was du willst, oder etwa nicht?_'

„Mrs. Sullivan?" „Ja, Kindchen?" „Ich hab es mir überlegt: Ich nehme ihr Angebot an!" Abrupt blieb die alte Frau stehn und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Wunderbar, meine Liebe! So bekommt jeder von uns, was er möchte: Ich kann endlich in Ruhe meinen Lebensabend genießen und muss mir keine Sorgen mehr um die Zukunft des Dorfes machen - und Sie bekommen ein wunderschönes Zuhause für sich und Ihre künftige Familie, und machen nebenbei noch dem guten Severus eine unschätzbare Freude!" Plötzlich hielt sie inne und begann lauthals zu lachen. „Da fällt mir etwas ein! Wo hab ich nur meine drei Gedanken?! Da rede ich und rede, schließe einen mündlichen Vertrag mit Ihnen – und kenne nicht einmal Ihren Namen!"

Vollkommen perplex starrte Evy ihr gegenüber an, als ihr die Wahrheit in den Worten der alten Dame bewusst wurde. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie einander stumm in die Augen – nur um kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen! Diese ganze Situation hatte etwas derart Kurioses an sich…! Es war normalerweise gar nicht Evys Art, sich jemandem nicht vorzustellen. Aber diese charmante alte Frau war ihr auf Anhieb so sympathisch gewesen und gleich so vertraut vorgekommen, als würden sie sich schon Ewigkeiten kennen…

Mit einem breiten, schulmädchenhaften Lächeln streckte Evy der alten Frau nun die Hand hin. „Ich bin Miss Callahan!" Diese ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand und erwiderte mit todernster Miene: „Freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Callahan!" Im selben Moment, als sie Evys Namen aussprach, trat ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. „Momentchen mal! Callahan, Callahan… irgendwas sagt mir der Name… Callahan… Etwa _Evelyn_ Callahan?" Erstaunt nickte Evy. „Ja, richtig. Mein Name ist Evelyn. Woher…?" Erfreut und mit einer Spur Belustigung in der Stimme antwortete Mrs. Sullivan: „Dann sind Sie also Evelyn! Sowas… Ich dachte, er übertreibt maßlos, wie Männer das nun mal gerne tun. Aber ich muss sagen: Er hatte recht!" Auf Evys fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie energisch fort: „Severus! Er hat mir von Ihnen erzählt, Kindchen! Ach, Sie haben mir doch sogar selbst gesagt, dass Sie die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind! Wie dumm von mir! Da sehen Sie, wie alte Leute manchmal ticken… Als Severus letztes Jahr hier war, habe ich ihn wie immer gefragt, ob Albus einen neuen Lehrer für diesen Posten gefunden habe, und er erzählte mir – mit sichtlichem Stolz, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf – dass seine wohl beste ehemalige Schülerin diese Stelle nun antreten wird!"

Mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern setzte sie hinzu: „Ich hab ihm dann ein bisschen auf den Zahn gefühlt, was Sie angeht, meine Liebe. Und zu meiner größten Verwunderung begann er – für seine Verhältnisse – recht freimütig und bereitwillig von Ihnen zu erzählen. Und wie ich eben schon sagte: Er hat nicht übertrieben. Sie sind tatsächlich eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit!"

Evy hielt sich selbst für eine sehr gefasste und beherrschte Person, die nichts so leicht aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Doch diese Eröffnung haute sie dann doch aus den Socken. Feuerrot bis in die Haarspitzen und so verlegen wie wohl noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben, starrte sie die diebisch grinsende Mrs. Sullivan an und versuchte verzweifelt, das eben Gehörte in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen. „Das hat er tatsächlich gesagt?" „Ich schwöre bei Merlins Grab! Das waren seine Worte. Und da ich Sie ja nun persönlich kenne, gebe ich ihm in allen Punkten recht. Nicht nur, was Ihre Schönheit angeht, sondern auch Ihr Wesen und Ihre Intelligenz – beides hat er nämlich in mindestens genauso großem Maße gelobt… Also wenn Sie mich fragen, Kindchen: Dieser Mann empfindet viel mehr für Sie, als bloße Freundschaft!" Als sie Evys entsetztes und abwehrendes Gesicht sah, winkte sie ungeduldig ab. „Vertrauen Sie mir! Mir sind schon genug Menschen in meinem Leben begegnet. Und ich erkenne einen verliebten Mann, wenn ich ihn sehe! Allerdings scheint sich der Gute diese Tatsache noch nicht so recht eingestehen zu wollen. Genauso wie Sie, Kindchen…" Evy wurde, wenn möglich, noch verlegener, schwieg aber, und das reichte der Alten vollkommen. „Jaja, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort, meine Liebe."

Während sie schweigend die Treppe zu Mrs. Sullivans Wohnung hinaufgingen, sah Evy die alte Dame vorsichtig von der Seite an. Als diese den Blick jedoch erwiderte, schaute Evy schnell wieder weg. ‚_Die heutige Jugend!_', schoss es Mrs. Sullivan durch den Kopf und sie grinste breit. Allerdings wollte sie der jungen Frau neben sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Nachdenken geben, daher sagte sie plötzlich:

„Der alte Pete hat Ihnen doch erzählt, dass mein Cottage seit zehn Jahren zum Verkauf steht, nicht wahr?" Evy nickte und sah neugierig auf. „Wissen Sie, seit jenem Tag, als ich das Schild zum ersten Mal aufstellte, fragt mich einer meiner Stammkunden jedes Jahr aufs Neue, ob ich schon einen Käufer in Aussicht habe. Und wenn ich ihm dann antworte, dass sich bisher noch keiner gefunden hat, ist er jedes Mal aufs Neue sichtlich erleichtert, lehnt aber mein Angebot, es selbst zu kaufen, genauso vehement ab. Und er führt immer dieselbe schwache Ausrede an, die Sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken auch noch hatten: Dass das Haus für eine Familie gedacht sei und nicht für einen Junggesellen, und so weiter, und so fort… Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen den Namen dieses Stammkunden nicht nennen, oder, meine Liebe?"

Ein unendlich warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Evys Innerem aus, und mit einem unsagbar glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete sie so leise, dass Mrs. Sullivan sie gerade so noch verstand: „Nein, das müssen Sie nicht…"

* * *

Sie verbrachten eine lustige Zeit bei der alten Lady, die sie in ihr gemütliches, mit Chintz-Möbeln, Pflanzen und Fotografien vollgestopftes Wohnzimmer geführt hatte und reichlich mit selbstgemachten Sandwiches und Earl-Grey-Tee bewirtete.

Während des Essens ließ sie sich den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus Hogwarts berichten, um schließlich ihrerseits ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Sie erzählte ihnen so manche Schandtat, die sie in ihrer eigenen Schulzeit begangen hatte, und so flog die Zeit nur so dahin.

Erst als es langsam anfing ungewöhnlich dunkel für die Tageszeit zu werden, schauten sie mal aus dem Fenster. Vom Meer her zog ein Unwetter auf Osmington Mills zu, nichts Schlimmes, wie Mrs. Sullivan versicherte, aber regnen würde es definitiv. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr ließ Evy dann zum Aufbruch blasen, da es schon halb sechs war.

„So leid es mir tut, aber wir müssen langsam aufbrechen, Mrs. Sullivan. Sonst wird unser Portschlüssel nutzlos." Die alte Dame nickte verstehend und sah aus dem Fenster. „Wo habt ihr ihn denn deponiert?" „In dem kleinen Wäldchen, da oben auf dem Hügel." Mit Schwung erhob sich die alte Dame aus ihrem Sessel. „Dann geht ihr am besten durch das Zutatenlager. Den Eingang benutzt immer meine magische Kundschaft!", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern hinzu. „Die Tür führt auf den Hinterhof hinaus. Von dort verläuft hinter den Häusern ein schmaler Pfad. Den benutzen die Schäfer immer, um ihre Herden auf die Weiden zu treiben. Er ist etwas steil, aber auf ihm gelangt ihr wesentlich schneller zum Wald hinauf als wenn ihr die Dorfstraße nehmt."

Schnell ließ Evy noch die Einkaufstaschen per Zauberstab in Miniaturgröße schrumpfen, verstaute alles in ihrer Handtasche und verabschiedete sich dann gemeinsam mit Ginny und Hermine von Mrs. Sullivan, die sie noch hinausbegleitete. Vor der Tür wandte sich diese noch einmal leise an Evy. „Schicken Sie mir eine Eule, wenn Sie wissen, wann Sie oder Severus den Mumienfisch abholen können. Und… ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück und alles erdenklich Gute, meine Liebe. Ihnen beiden…" Daraufhin zog die ältere Hexe ihr gegenüber in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Danke, Mrs. Sullivan. Für alles." Diese nickte nur großmütterlich und sah ihren drei jungen Freundinnen noch nach, während diese sich den Pfad entlang vom Haus entfernten. Bevor sie endgültig aus dem Blickfeld der alten Dame verschwanden, wandten sich die drei noch einmal um und winkten ihr zu. Dann machten sie sich raschen Schrittes auf den Weg den Hügel hinauf.

Dabei kamen sie auch an der Rückseite von Mrs. Sullivans Cottage vorbei. ‚_Mein Cottage_', schoss es Evy durch den Kopf und sie lächelte selig, als sie an der niedrigen Gartenmauer vorbeikamen. Es war alles so unglaublich schnell gegangen, dass es ihr wie in Traum vorkam. Aber es war tatsächlich passiert. Sie würde dieses wunderschöne Häuschen kaufen – im Tausch für ein wundervolles Geschenk, mit dem sie Severus eine ganz besondere Freude würde machen können…

Mit wachsendem Stolz betrachtete sie den großen verwilderten Garten, der sich auf der Rückseite des Cottages ausbreitete.

Evys Gedanken schweiften ab in eine Zukunft, von der sie nicht glaubte, dass es sie jemals geben würde, die sie sich aber sehnlicher wünschte als alles andere: Eine Zukunft mit Severus… Tief in diese Gedanken vertieft, lief sie unter einem gewaltigen Ahorn entlang, dessen Zweige auf den Pfad hingen und griff mechanisch nach einem der Blätter… als etwas sehr, sehr Merkwürdiges geschah…

* * *

Plötzlich schien die Welt um sie herum einzugefrieren. Ginny und Hermine, die nur zwei Schritte vor ihr herliefen und in ein Gespräch über Ginnys Brüder vertieft waren, hielten plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne… Nein, schienen mitten in der Bewegung steckenzubleiben, so als habe jemand einen Film abrupt angehalten. Evy sah sich erschrocken um. Die ganze Welt in ihrem Umkreis schien stillzustehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Cottage – und sie erschrak fast zu Tode bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot: Sie konnte zusehen, wie sich das Haus in Zeitlupe veränderte, wie es einen neuen Anstrich erhielt, wie plötzlich Gardinen in den Fenstern hingen, Blumen auf den Fensterbänken blühten! Der Garten, gerade noch verwildert, wurde im Zeitraffer zu einem ordentlichen kleinen Paradies mit verwildertem Touch! Eine geordnete Unordnung war eingekehrt, die Bäume und Büsche zurechtgeschnitten, vor der Terrasse breitete sich ein riesiges Kräuterbeet aus, an der gesamten Mauer entlang wuchsen die unterschiedlichsten Blumen und Grünpflanzen, und alles war als Zutat für Tränke verwendbar, wie ihr der praktisch denkende Teil ihres Gehirns gerade meldete… Aber was sie am meisten schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass außerhalb des Grundstückes die Zeit stillstand, sich nichts und niemand bewegte – aber innerhalb der Grundstücksmauern bewegten sich die Blätter der Bäume im Wind, die Gardinen flatterten in den offenen Fenstern, eine rotbraune Katze trat auf die Terrasse heraus und ließ sich neben einem Kübel mit Rosmarin in die Sonne fallen…

Evy blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen – aber das Bild veränderte sich nicht. Hermine und Ginny hielten noch immer wie festgefroren mitten in der Bewegung inne. Hermine hatte gerade herzhaft gelacht – ihr Gesicht verharrte nun in diesem Zustand. Und als Evy nach ihr griff, glitt ihre Hand durch sie hindurch – wie durch einen Geist! ‚_Was ist hier los?_', fragte sie sich panisch und sah an sich selbst hinab. Sie sah ganz normal aus, konnte sich sogar bewegen. Probeweise machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts – es ging! Sie konnte laufen! Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, ging sie auf das weiß getünchte Türchen in der Gartenmauer zu und betrat langsam das Grundstück des Cottages…

‚_Denk nach, Evy! Was, bei Merlins Bart, ist das? Dafür muss es doch eine logische Erklärung geben!_'

Aber Evys Denkvermögen setzte vorübergehend aus, als sie das folgende Geschehen betrachtete. Denn in diesem Moment trat eine Frau auf die Terrasse. Sie trug verwaschene Jeans, weiße Ballerinas und eine weiße Bluse mit recht tiefem Ausschnitt. Sie konnte es sich aber auch leisten! Was Evy sehen konnte, hatte die Frau sehr schöne, große Brüste und neiderfüllt sah Evy an sich selbst hinab, deren Oberweite in etwa bloß die Hälfte ausmachte… Die Frau hatte schöne schwarze Locken, die sie lässig im Nacken mit einer Spange zusammenhielt. Mit einem Körbchen und einer Gartenschere bewaffnet, kam sie nun auf Evy zu… Schien diese aber nicht zu sehen. Doch etwas anderes verwunderte Evy in dem Moment weitaus mehr. Denn je näher die Frau kam, umso bekannter kam sie ihr vor. Bis sie nur noch drei Meter entfernt war…

‚_Das bist du!_', schrie da ihre innere Stimme in fassungslosem Erstaunen. Und tatsächlich… es war Evy – oder besser gesagt, eine circa zehn Jahre ältere Ausgabe ihrer selbst… Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihrem älteren Ich in die Augen – in dieselben Feenaugen, die ihr jeden Tag im Spiegel entgegen blickten. Dann sah sie an ihr hinab – an _sich_ hinab. Die ältere Evy war nach wie vor schlank, aber weiblicher gebaut. Sie hatte Busen, Hüften, und in den Jeans einen verdammt tollen Hintern… Diese ältere Ausgabe stand nun genau neben Evy und fing an, Zweige eines Holunderbaums abzuschneiden und in ihren Korb zu legen…

Fasziniert sah Evy sich selbst bei der Gartenarbeit zu, als schräg hinter ihr ein glockenhelles Lachen ertönte. Neugierig wandte sie sich zu der Stimme um, die eindeutig einem kleinen Kind gehörte – und erstarrte beim Anblick des wohl schönsten Bildes, das sie sich vorstellen konnte!

Schräg hinter ihr, nahe der Mauer, wuchsen zwei Birken, zwischen denen eine Hängematte gespannt war. In dieser lag ein Mann mit halblangen schwarzen Haaren, die seidig glänzten… Er trug dunkelblaue Jeans, einen dunkelgrauen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt und einem weißen T-Shirt darunter. Ein Bein hatte er angewinkelt, das andere hing lässig über den Rand der Hängematte. Und er war barfuß… Die Arme hatte er im Nacken verschränkt. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er das Gesicht in die Sonne und schien zu dösen.

Evy trat näher, da sie ihren Augen nicht traute. Es war Severus! Allerdings auch eine etwa zehn Jahre ältere Ausgabe von ihm. Er sah aus wie immer… und doch _so_ anders. Er war nicht mehr so blass, sein Gesicht hatte Farbe bekommen. Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte Evy vereinzelte graue Strähnen, die sich durch seine traumhaft schönen schwarzen Haare zogen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unglaublich entspannt. Er musste gut zehn Jahre älter sein, sah aber jünger aus als jetzt… Er machte auf Evy einen befreiten, sehr glücklichen Eindruck…

Auf seinem Schoß saß ein etwa dreijähriges Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Locken, das seine Brust gerade als Backblech missbrauchte… Belustigt sah Evy zu, wie die Kleine mit einem Miniatur-Nudelholz imaginären Teig auf Severus' Brust ausrollte, und dann mit todernster Miene nach einer besenförmigen Ausstechform griff, um imaginäre Plätzchen auszustechen…

Evy trat heran und sah sich das Mädchen näher an… und erschrak, als sie in ihre eigenen Augen blickte! Die Kleine hatte _ihre_ Feenaugen! Aber sonst war sie Severus' Ebenbild. Die Gesichtsform, das Kinn, der schön geschwungene Mund. Nur die Nase war zum Glück mehr nach Evy geraten, obwohl der Einfluss des Vaters deutlich zu sehen war…

„Daddy, schau mal, mein Keks!" Erwartungsvoll hielt sie ihm ihre Ausstechform entgegen. Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, aber er hielt weiter die Augen geschlossen und stellte sich schlafend. „Daddy, schau mal!", wiederholte die Kleine lauter. Immer noch keine Antwort. Daraufhin stieß sie ein tiefes Schnauben aus, das Evy auf erschreckende Weise an sie selbst erinnerte, und zog eine Augenbraue kraus, wie nur ihr Vater es besser gekonnt hätte! Evy lachte laut auf bei diesem Bild einer weiblichen Miniaturausgabe von Severus Snape! Als auch das keine Reaktion hervorrief, legte das Mädchen den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihren Vater eingehend, grinste plötzlich breit und griff blitzschnell mit beiden Händen nach seiner Nase! Sofort kam Leben in ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah seiner laut lachenden Tochter ins Gesicht, die mit ihren kleinen Händen seine Nase malträtierte. Seine Hände schossen vor, packten die Kleine um die Hüften und hoben sie in die Höhe, sodass sie ihn loslassen musste. „Du vorwitziger, kleiner Troll!", brummte Severus in gespieltem Ernst, was das Mädchen noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Was glaubst du, was du da tust?" „Ich klaue deine Nase, Daddy!", erwiderte sie todernst, um in neuerliches, glockenhelles Gelächter auszubrechen, was ihm ein unglaublich warmes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. „Und ich bin kein Troll!", fügte sie mit leicht beleidigtem Ton hinzu, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust – was besonders komisch aussah, da Severus sie immer noch in seinen weit ausgestreckten Händen hielt und sie so über ihm schwebte. „Ah nein? Was bist du dann? Ein Gnom? Oder doch eher ein Ghul? Die stehlen auch Dinge, die ihnen nicht gehören!" Er bedachte sie mit einem der tödlichen Blicke, die seine Schüler nachts schweißgebadet aufwachen ließen – und ihre Reaktion war alles Gold dieser Welt wert: Als sie sein finsteres Gesicht sah, begann sie hemmungslos zu lachen, bis ihr die Tränen liefen! „Daddy, nicht so schauen, davon muss ich lachen!"

Während er seiner Tochter einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf, lachte die ältere Evy laut auf. „Wer hätte das jemals gedacht? Dein Blick wirkt auf Kinder erheiternd! Hätte das vor vierzehn Jahren jemand deinen Schülern gesagt, wäre er eulenwendend im St. Mungo gelandet!" Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln wandte sie sich ihm zu, um kurz darauf mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme zu fragen: „Wirst du auf deine alten Tage etwa zahm?" Ein finstrer Blick der allerübelsten Sorte traf sie, während er seine Tochter wieder auf seiner Brust absetzte.

„Ich werde nicht alt und schon gar nicht zahm, liebste Evelyn! Dass sie so reagiert liegt einzig und allein an den Genen – sie ist schlicht und ergreifend immun gegen meine Blicke, weil sie mein Blut in sich trägt, das ist alles." Die ältere Evy grinste diebisch. „Ich war gegen deine Blicke auch immer immun, ohne mit dir verwandt zu sein! Gib doch einfach zu, dass du sanfter geworden bist." Er brummelte nur irgendwas vor sich hin, das Evy nicht verstehen konnte, während ihr älteres Ich triumphierend feixte und leise „Sturer Bastard!", murmelte…

„Mum!", erklang da über Evy der Ruf eines Mädchens und überrascht wandte sie – gemeinsam mit ihrem älteren Ich – den Kopf. In dem riesigen Ahorn befand sich ein schönes, großes Baumhaus, das entweder von einem Meisterarchitekten gezimmert worden oder mit Hilfe von Magie entstanden war… Auf allen Seiten hatte es kleine Fenster in Form von Bullaugen, und aus einem dieser Bullaugen ragte ein langes Fernrohr. „Ja, Selena?", fragte die ältere Evy, während sie weiter Holunder abschnitt. „Gibt's nicht bald Essen?" Ihre Mutter grinste. „Ja, allerdings. Und wenn du schon da oben bist: Halt doch bitte mal Ausschau nach deinen Geschwistern." „Ey ey, Käpt'n!", rief die Stimme aus luftiger Höhe und Evy sah, wie das Fernrohr aus dem Bullauge verschwand, um an einem nördlich gelegeneren Fenster wieder zu erscheinen. „Vermelde gehorsamst, dass sie beim Wäldchen sind! Sie lassen den Drachen steigen!" „Danke, Schatz! Komm doch schon mal runter und wasch dir die Hände, ja?" „Alles klar!", rief Selena und nur einen Moment später wurde neben Evy eine Strickleiter heruntergelassen, an der schließlich ein etwa siebenjähriges, schwarzgelocktes Mädchen herunter turnte. Mit einem lauten Plumps landete sie neben ihr im Gras und klopfte sich die Kleider aus. Evy nutzte den Moment, um die Kleine zu betrachten. Sie war ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur Mund und Augen hatte sie von Severus…

Die ältere Evy drehte sich nun zu diesem um. „Severus, wärst du so lieb…?" „Wie Ihr befiehlt, Mylady!", antwortete er mit einem überaus zärtlichen Blick, setzte sich halb auf und sagte, an seine kleine Tochter gewandt, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß: „Halt dir die Ohren zu, Prinzessin!" Diese steckte sich sofort die Zeigefinger in die Ohren und kniff vorsichtshalber auch noch beide Augen ganz fest zu, woraufhin Severus zwei Finger in den Mund steckte und einen langgezogenen, schrillen Pfiff ausstieß.

Als dieser verklungen war, legte Evys älteres Ich den Kopf schief und lauschte angestrengt. Und nur Augenblicke darauf ertönte aus der Ferne die Antwort in Form eines ähnlichen Pfiffs… Zufrieden nickte sie und sah zu ihren beiden Töchtern hinüber. „Selena, bist du so lieb und hilfst Eileen beim Händewaschen? Und lass sie nicht wieder die Seife essen!" „Klar, Mum!", lachte das Mädchen und nahm die Kleine bei der Hand, die von Severus gerade im Gras abgestellt worden war, nachdem er sich aus der Hängematte erhoben hatte. „Komm, Krümel!", rief Selena und lief mit der kleinen Schwester ins Haus, allerdings nicht ohne sich vorher noch einen Kuss von Mum und Dad abzuholen…

Kaum waren die beiden verschwunden, beobachtete Evy, wie sich Severus hinter ihr älteres Ich stellte, liebevoll seine Arme um sie legte und zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Nacken verteilte… Lächelnd wandte diese den Kopf und fragte in leisem, sanftem Ton: „Was wird das, Liebling?" „Ich möchte dir helfen, ist das nicht offensichtlich?", entgegnete er und vergrub seine Nase tief in ihren dichten Locken. Die ältere Evy lachte auf. „Helfen nennst du das? Du lenkst mich von meiner Arbeit ab, und das mit Absicht!" Ein tiefes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen. „Natürlich mit Absicht, du kennst mich doch! Und wenn ich dich erinnern darf: Früher hat es dir sehr gefallen, auf meine spezielle Art und Weise abgelenkt zu werden…"

Mit angehaltenem Atem und einer aufsteigenden Gänsehaut beobachtete Evy, wie er seine Zunge zärtlich an ihrem Ohr entlang gleiten ließ, um dann sanft in selbiges zu Beißen, was ihrem älteren Ich ein zufriedenes Seufzen entlockte. „Und es gefällt mir noch immer…", sagte sie leise, drehte den Kopf zu ihm und zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss, den er hingebungsvoll erwiderte…

So unbeschreiblich aufregend es auch war, sich selbst dabei zuzusehen, wie man den Mann küsst, den man liebt – in diesem Augenblick wurde Evys Aufmerksamkeit von etwas nicht weniger Spannendem abgelenkt. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie eine Bewegung auf dem Hügel über dem Cottage war. Sie sah genauer hin und da kamen sie auch schon den Hügel herunter: Eine riesige Schar Kinder, jeden Alters und jeder Haarfarbe!

Severus' Pfiff schien für alle Kinder des Dorfes das allgemeine Zeichen fürs Abendessen zu sein, denn es waren fast zwei Dutzend, die da den Hang herunterrannten, sprangen und stolperten. Auf Höhe der Dorfstraße teilte sich die Gruppe und der Großteil verschwand in Richtung Dorf. Direkt auf das Cottage hielten nun nur noch drei Kinder zu, allen voran ein großer, grau-weiß gefleckter Hund! Laut bellend kündigte er die Ankunft seiner Schützlinge an, was die ältere Evy bedauernd seufzen und Severus belustigt auflachen ließ. „Als ob sie es wüssten!", schnaubte sie und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal sanft, bevor sie sich widerwillig aus seinen Armen befreite und den Korb mit Holunderblüten vom Boden aufhob. „Sie wissen es, mach dir da mal keine Illusionen. Kinder haben einen Sinn für sowas. Aber keine Sorge…", raunte er ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass Evy – unsere – es gerade noch verstehen konnte. „Wenn sie nachher im Bett sind, mach ich genau da weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe…" Und mit einem mehr als verführerischen Lächeln gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Klaps auf den Hintern, nahm ihr den Korb ab und ging zu einem Beet mit Erdbeeren hinüber, in das er sich bückte und sofort begann, die leuchtend roten Früchte zu pflücken. Mit einem von Liebe erfüllten Ausdruck in den Augen sah ihm Evy – beide – einen Moment dabei zu und wandte sich dann einer Reihe großer, bunter Lupinen zu, welche an der Mauer wuchsen.

Da sprang auch schon mit einem lauten Kläffen der Hund über die Gartenmauer, rannte schwanzwedelnd zwischen Frauchen und Herrchen hin und her, und ließ sich schließlich mit hängender Zunge mitten ins Gras fallen…

Die dazu gehörenden Kinder ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Evy beobachtete, wie sie den schmalen Pfad entlang gerannt kamen: An der Spitze liefen zwei circa zehn- oder elfjährige Jungen, die einander glichen wie ein Ei dem Anderen! Beide hatten halblange, rabenschwarze Haare, die im Rennen wild wehten und vom Wind zerzaust wurden. Der vorneweg laufende Junge hielt einen großen, selbstgebauten Drachen in Händen, und Evy erkannte mit erfreutem Lächeln, dass seine Flicken die Farben von Hogwarts trugen: Oben links Rot für Gryffindor, daneben Blau für Ravenclaw, unten links Gelb für Hufflepuff und unten rechts Grün für Slytherin. Der lange Schwanz des Drachen war in denselben Farben gehalten und wehte lustig hinter ihm her…

Im Näherkommen stellte Evy fest, dass die Zwillinge die genauen Ebenbilder ihres Vaters waren. So musste Severus in dem Alter ausgesehen haben! Sie hatten sogar seine tiefschwarzen Augen! Hinter ihnen folgte ein Mädchen, das Evy auf neun Jahre schätzte. Sie hatte hüftlange, ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die sie in einem langen Zopf trug, und als sie angerannt kam, erkannte Evy sich selbst, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Mädchen auch Severus' Augen bekommen hatte.

Leichtfüßig kletterten die drei über die Gartenmauer, was der älteren Evy ein genervtes Seufzen entlockte. „Wozu haben wir überhaupt ein Gartentor?", fragte sie sich selbst laut, wurde aber sofort wieder versöhnt, als ihre drei Kinder gleichzeitig auf sie einstürmten und sie umarmten. Dann sahen sie ihren Vater und rannten zu ihm hinüber.

„Dad!", rief der Junge mit dem Drachen in den Händen. „Er fliegt phantastisch! Du hattest recht!" Zufrieden nickte Severus und betrachtete das Kunstwerk aus Holz und Stoff. Seltsamerweise warf ihm die ältere Evy einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dem er geschickt auswich, indem er sich seiner Tochter zuwandte, die etwas sauertöpfisch aus der Wäsche guckte. „Samara! Was ist los?" Diese seufzte theatralisch. „Septimus und Remus haben mich nicht mit dem Drachen spielen lassen, Dad!" „Hey, das ist nicht wahr, Dad!", verteidigte sich der Drachenträger sofort, als er der erhobenen Augenbraue seines Vaters gewahr wurde. „Sie durfte die Spule halten und ihn auch lenken!" „Ich wollte aber rennen und ihn steigen lassen!", rief Samara und stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf. „Du durftest nicht rennen, weil du es nicht kannst!", giftete der andere Zwilling sie an, wofür er einen bitterbösen Blick seiner Schwester erntete, der eine gelungene Mischung aus Evys und Severus' Blicken darstellte…

„Ich kann sehr wohl rennen!" „Kannst du nicht! Mädchen können nicht rennen!" „Genau, außer heulen können Mädchen doch eh nichts!" „Septimus!", kam es entsetzt von beiden Eltern und Severus fügte in ernstem Ton hinzu: „Wo hast du solche Reden gelernt? In _diesem_ Haus mit Sicherheit nicht!" Zerknirscht blickte der Junge unter sich. „Jimmy Taylor sagt das immer…" „Jimmy Taylor ist ein Rabauke und ich hab euch gesagt, dass ich euch nicht mit ihm zusammen sehen will!", entgegnete Evy gereizt und sah Unterstützung suchend zu Severus. „Eure Mutter hat recht. Der Junge ist kein guter Umgang. Der setzt euch nur Flausen in den Kopf. Mädchen können alles genauso gut oder schlecht wie Jungs, klar? Und einiges sogar besser… Also: Nächstes Mal lasst ihr eure Schwester auch mal rennen, verstanden?" Beide nickten gehorsam und entschuldigten sich sogar bei ihrer kleinen Schwester, was die Eltern mit erfreuten Blicken registrierten.

Mit Schwung drehte sich die ältere Evy nun um und rief resolut: „So, Abmarsch ins Haus und Hände waschen. Gleich gibt's Abendessen." Gehorsam rannten die drei los, Samara vorne weg. In der Tür wandten sich die Jungs nochmal um. „Dieses Wochenende gehen wir doch in die Winkelgasse, nicht wahr, Dad?" Dieser nickte. „Ja, Samstag besorgen wir euch eure Schulsachen!" Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend rannten die Zwillinge nun ins Haus und riefen dabei unentwegt: „In sechs Wochen kommen wir endlich nach Hogwarts! In sechs Wochen kommen wir endlich nach Hogwarts!"

Severus lächelte liebevoll, legte seiner Frau im Gehen einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie sanft an sich. „Danke.", flüsterte er in ihre dichten Locken und küsste sanft ihren Scheitel. „Wofür?", fragte sie leise und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. „Für dieses Leben, Evelyn. Du hast mir ein Leben geschenkt, von dem ich nicht zu träumen gewagt habe. Und dafür liebe ich dich. Und für so vieles mehr…" Sie hob den Kopf, erwiderte seinen zärtlichen Blick und zog ihn wortlos in einen Kuss, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Und eng aneinander geschmiegt betraten sie ihr Haus, das schnucklige kleine Cottage in Osmington Mills…

* * *

Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, begann sich wieder alles zu verändern. Das schön gepflegte Haus und der hübsche Garten fingen vor Evys Augen an, wie im Zeitraffer zu verwildern und in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzukehren.

Evy blinzelte und alles war wieder wie zuvor. Sie stand unter dem riesigen Ahorn, draußen auf dem Pfad. Ginny und Hermine gingen lachend und plaudernd vor ihr her, als hätte es die letzten Momente nie gegeben. Verwirrt schaute Evy sich um. Tatsächlich, alles war wieder wie zuvor. Zur Sicherheit sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Die Zeit war wirklich stehn geblieben – oder eingefroren, denn der Zeiger hatte sich kein Stückchen bewegt.

Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem letzten misstrauischen und verstörten Blick auf das Cottage, folgte sie ihren beiden Schülerinnen, die in ihr Gespräch über die Streiche der Weasley-Zwillinge vertieft waren und die Verunsicherung ihrer Lehrerin ob dieses merkwürdigen Ereignisses überhaupt nicht wahrnahmen.

‚_Was, zum Henker, war das?_', fragte sie sich immer wieder, während sie den steilen Pfad den Hügel hinauf marschierte und nahm sich dabei vor, sofort die Bibliothek nach einem solchen Phänomen zu durchforsten, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts war…

Der Himmel verdüsterte sich immer mehr und es wurde zunehmend windig. Die drei Ausflügler warfen einen Blick über die Schulter aufs Meer und legten beim Anblick der dicken, schwarzen Regenwolken einen Zahn zu.

Sie hatten den Wald fast erreicht, als das Licht um sie herum plötzlich begann, eine merkwürdig grünliche Färbung anzunehmen. Der Wind heulte und zerrte an den Bäumen, aus der Ferne war Donnergrollen zu hören. Sie rannten nun, um möglichst noch trocken im Wald anzukommen.

Evy konnte später nicht sagen, weshalb sie es tat. Irgendetwas veranlasste sie plötzlich, sich noch einmal nach dem Dorf umzudrehen… und was sie da erblickte, ließ sie erstarren.

Weiter südlich, in etwa auf Höhe der Strandpromenade, wirbelten die Wolken wild durcheinander. Es sah aus, als wolle sich ein kleiner Wirbelsturm formen. Und mitten in dessen Wirbeln erkannte Evy die Ursache für den grünlichen Schimmer, der plötzlich über allem lag: Über dem Südrand des Dorfes prangte das _Dunkle Mal_! Drohend und angsteinflößend hing es über dem friedlichen Ort, über dem kleinen Paradies auf Erden…

„Bei Merlin! Nicht _hier_…!", flüsterte Evy entsetzt und starrte gebannt auf den riesigen grünen Totenschädel, aus dessen dunkler Mundhöhle eine Schlange kroch… Hermine und Ginny hatten sich nun auch nach ihrer Lehrerin umgedreht und wurden leichenblass, als sie das Zeichen Voldemorts erblickten. Wie festgefroren verharrten sie mitten in der Bewegung.

Ginnys leises, entsetztes Wimmern ließ Evy aus ihrer Versteinerung erwachen. Resolut packte sie ihre beiden Schülerinnen an den Armen und zog sie hinter sich her in den Wald hinein, ohne auf deren Protestrufe zu achten. Bei dem hohlen Baumstamm angekommen, griff Evy gezielt in die Höhlung, zog die Coke-Flasche heraus und drückte sie Hermine in die Hand. „Noch zwei Minuten!", rief sie warnend und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. „Wir müssen Hilfe holen!", sagte Hermine, verzweifelt um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht, während sich Ginny leise wimmernd an sie klammerte. Evy nickte und entgegnete: „Genau das werdet ihr auch tun!" Mine nickte. „Alles klar, wir… Moment mal, wieso _ihr_?"

Evy schnaubte wütend. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich seelenruhig mit euch nach London zurückreise und das Dorf schutzlos den Todessern überlasse? Bis die Auroren kommen kann einiges passieren!" „Dann helfen wir Ihnen!", rief Hermine selbstsicher und todesmutig, sah dabei aber sehr blass aus. „Ihr tut genau _das_, was ich euch sage, verstanden?", schnauzte Evy die beiden nun in einem Ton an, der absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fuhr sie fort. „Nur noch eine Minute, also hört mir genau zu: Ihr reist mit dem Schlüssel zurück und sagt sofort im Orden Bescheid. Wer auch immer gerade da ist, soll auf schnellstem Wege den Auroren davon Bericht erstatten!" Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und reichte diese Ginny. „Nimm die mit, die behindert mich nur. Außerdem sind all unsere Sachen da drin und ich hab keine Lust, dass die kaputt gehen!"

„Und Sie, Evelyn?", fragte Hermine, mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. „Ich sehe zu, dass ich zu Mrs. Sullivan zurückkomme. Die wird auch schon gemerkt haben, was hier los ist. Gemeinsam halten wir dann die Todesser in Schach bis die Auroren kommen. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen, ich komme schon zurecht!" Und mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr trat sie einen Schritt von den Mädchen zurück, die die Coke-Flasche fest umklammerten und sorgenvoll ihre Lehrerin ansahen. „Passen Sie auf sich auf!", riefen beide noch und im nächsten Moment war Evy alleine…

Fest den Zauberstab umklammernd und mit wild entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Wald, direkt auf den Sturm zu…

* * *

tbc

* * *

***vorsichtig um die Ecke guck'***

**Bevor ihr mit brennenden Fackeln und Heugabeln über mich herfallt, lasst mich bitte erklären! *grins***

**Ich war "leider" gezwungen, an dieser sehr ungünstigen Stelle aufzuhören, da dieses Kapitel sonst biblische Ausmaße angenommen hätte...!**

**Und, naja, seht es mal so: Nun habt ihr einen wirklich guten Grund, euch auf das folgende Kapitel zu freuen! Es geht schließlich nichts über einen netten, kleinen Cliffhanger... *diebisch grins***

**Aber da ich euch ja nicht über Gebühr quälen will, sag ich gleich, dass es gut 2 Wochen dauern wird, bis die Fortsetzung kommt! Ich habe in nächster Zeit einiges zu klären/erledigen, das es mir unmöglich macht, einen festen Update-Termin zu bestimmen...**

**Nun hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat - würde mich diesbezüglich übrigens SEHR über das eine oder andere Review freuen (oder eine PM natürlich auch), besonders in Bezug auf die "Zukunftsvision"... Hätte da nämlich noch ein Kapitel im Angebot, in dem auch eine solche Vision vorkommt, weiß aber ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es veröffentlichen soll. Wenn ihr dieses also gerne lesen würdet: Bitte sagt mir das, ja?!**

**Ansonsten wünsche ich euch alles Liebe und Gute. :)**

**Bis demnächst.**

**Eure Kaddi**

33


	10. Hydra und Furie

**Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! :D**

**So, wie versprochen, geht es heute weiter. Nachdem das letzte Kapitel an einer denkbar ungünstigen Stelle endete, hoffe ich, euch mit der Fortsetzung wenigstens _etwas_ versöhnen zu können... **

**Ach ja: Diese Kapitel widme ich der lieben Jenny (Lumos1809), die heute Geburtstag hat! *mit Konfetti und Luftschlangen um mich werfe* Ich wünsche Dir alles Liebe und Gute, und dass Du wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Spaß an diesem Kapitel hast. :)**

**Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für alle anderen!**

**Viel Spaß! - Und sollte es euch _nicht_ gefallen: Werft bitte nicht mit Tomaten und faulen Eiern, ja? *zwinker***

* * *

Die Hydra und die Furie

**London, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 **

_heute, 18:01h _

Mit einem lauten Plumps landeten Ginny und Mine unter der Birke im Park gegenüber dem Hauptquartier. Durch den gewaltigen Sog des Portschlüssels aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, hatten sie allergrößte Mühe, nicht hinzufallen, als sie sich nun, strauchelnd und stolpernd, einen Weg durch die Hecken bahnten und wie von wilden Furien gehetzt über die Straße jagten. Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, sprinteten sie die Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf, wo Hermine ohne Unterlass sturmklingelte, während Ginny wie ein Berserker auf das massive Eichenholz eintrommelte.

Von drinnen vernahmen sie gedämpft das hysterische Gekeife des Portraits von Sirius' Mutter, sowie näherkommende, eilige Schritte, gefolgt von Remus' leicht genervtem Ausruf: „Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon! Ein alter Mann ist schließlich kein Feuerblitz!"

Sekunden darauf wurde die Haustür geöffnet. „Ach, ihr seid es! Wir haben gerade von euch gesprochen…" Als er die abgehetzten und panischen Gesichter seiner beiden ehemaligen Schülerinnen sah, verdüsterte augenblicklich ein alarmierter und besorgter Ausdruck seine Miene. „Was ist denn los? Und wo bleibt Evelyn?"

„Todesser… in Osmington Mills!", stammelte Ginny und Hermine setzte hinterher: „Das Dunkle Mal ist plötzlich aufgetaucht!"

Sirius und Harry, die gemeinsam versuchten, Mrs. Blacks Portrait wieder zum Verstummen zu bringen, fuhren bei diesen Worten zu ihnen herum. „_Was_?"

In dem Moment kamen auch Molly, Ron, die Zwillinge und Mad-Eye raschen Schrittes herbei, die den Aufruhr in der Eingangshalle bis in die Küche gehört hatten und nun wissen wollten, was der Grund hierfür war. „Was ist hier los?", polterte Moody und sein magisches Auge drehte in seiner Höhle wilde Pirouetten.

Gleichzeitig sprudelten alle Informationen aus Ginnys und Hermines Mund, sodass man über dem wilden Gekeife über Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, welches Mrs. Black weiterhin ausstieß, kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte. „Ganz ruhig, ihr beiden!", beruhigte Remus die Mädchen, legte jeweils einen Arm um sie und dirigierte sie mit Nachdruck in Richtung Küche, wohin ihnen der Rest der Hausbewohner folgte, ohne Sirius' Mutter auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen…

In der Küche angekommen, drückte er Ginny und Mine mit sanfter Gewalt auf zwei Stühle, während Molly eiligst zum Herd eilte, um ihnen einen beruhigenden Tee zu besorgen.

Ihnen gegenüber Platz nehmend, lächelte Remus die beiden Mädchen aufmunternd an, wobei er sichtlich Mühe hatte, seine Anspannung zu verbergen. Nach außen war er ganz ruhig und gelassen – doch innerlich stand er unter Strom…

„So, nun der Reihe nach…." Hermine, die sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, nickte und begann in dem für sie so typischen vernünftigen, sachlichen Ton zu berichten. „Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Portschlüssel, als plötzlich das Dunkle Mal über Osmington Mills auftauchte!"

Molly stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, Moodys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, Sirius murmelte ein gezischtes „Verdammt!" und die Jungs starrten mit entsetzensbleichen Gesichtern zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her. Remus nickte verstehend. „Und was geschah dann? Was ist mit Evelyn?" „Habt ihr gesehen, wie viele Todesser es sind?", warf Moody ungeduldig ein, doch Remus brachte ihn mit einer harschen Geste zum Schweigen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben gar keine Todesser gesehen! Aber es ging auch alles viel zu schnell! Evelyn hat uns zum Portschlüssel gebracht, uns aufgefordert, euch über alles zu informieren und dann noch gewartet, bis wir weg waren." „Ihr meint, sie ist dort geblieben?!", stieß Molly entsetzt hervor und wurde, wenn möglich, noch blasser. „Ja.", bestätigte Ginny nun leise. „Sie sagte, sie könne die Muggel nicht schutzlos den Todessern überlassen und wolle sehen, was sie selbst ausrichten könne, bis die Auroren eintreffen…" „Dummes Mädchen!", knurrte Moody. „Sich alleine den Todessern zu stellen…!"

„Oh, aber sie ist nicht alleine!", warf Ginny rasch ein und beeilte sich eine Erklärung anzufügen, als sie der überraschten Gesichter aller Anwesenden gewahr wurde. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zu Mrs. Sullivan zurückgegangen ist!" „Mrs. Sullivan?", fragte Remus und lehnte sich gespannt vor. Hermine nickte eifrig und entgegnete an Ginnys Stelle: „Eine alte Hexe, die wir kennen gelernt haben. Sie tarnt sich als Muggel und führt einen kleinen Andenkenladen. Aber hinter der Fassade des Muggelgeschäfts betreibt sie regen Handel mit Zaubertrankzutaten aller Art! Außerdem war sie mal eine Aurorin!" „Da brat' mir doch einer `nen Storch!", brummte Moody und schlug sich mit der Faust in die flache Hand, dass es nur so klatschte. „Und ich dachte, das alte Fossil betrachtet die Radieschen inzwischen längst von unten!" „Du kennst die Frau, Mad-Eye?", fragte Remus, worauf der alte Auror laut und knarzend auflachte. „_Kennen_ ist gut, Lupin! Agatha Sullivan hat Kingsley und mich ausgebildet! Die wohl verflucht beste Aurorin, die das Vereinigte Königreich jemals gesehen hat, _das_ ist sie! Mit ihr an der Seite braucht ihr euch um Miss Callahan und die Muggel nicht die geringsten Sorgen zu machen!"

Mit einem entschiedenen Nicken griff er nach seinem Umhang, der über einem Stuhl hing. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf 'en Weg ins Ministerium, damit Kingsley Unterstützung nach Osmington Mills schicken kann. Obwohl das wohl kaum nötig sein wird…" „Meinen Sie wirklich, Mr. Moody?", fragte Ginny und sah besorgt in das entstellte Gesicht Mad-Eyes, der sich nun nochmal zu ihr umwandte. Mit einem bekräftigenden Brummen erwiderte er: „Ganz sicher, Mädchen. Agatha hat mehr Todesser und anderes Geschmeiß zur Strecke gebracht als sonst wer, den ich kenne. Und eure Miss Callahan scheint ja auch eine Menge auf dem Kasten zu haben, was ich so höre… Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke…" Grübelnd rieb er sich das vernarbte Kinn und fuhr schließlich mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen fort: „Die alte Hydra _und_ eure Furie von Lehrerin… da wäre es eigentlich angebracht, sich um die _Todesser_ Sorgen zu machen!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er, begleitet von Mollys erbostem „Also wirklich, Alastor!" und dem erheiterten Grinsen der restlichen Hausbewohner, die Küche. Noch während alle seinen sich entfernenden, polternden Schritten lauschten, sah Harry ungeduldig zwischen seinem Paten und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hin und her. „Und was nun? Bleiben wir etwa hier sitzen und drehen Däumchen, oder tun wir auch irgendwas?" „Keine Sorge, Harry. Natürlich werden auch wir etwas unternehmen!", beruhigte ihn Remus und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Mit ernster und hochkonzentrierter Miene wandte er sich an seinen alten Schulfreund. „Sirius, geh du bitte und informiere Dumbledore über den Angriff! Benutz den Kamin im Salon, der ist seit gestern wieder abhörsicher! Und bleib am besten gleich oben, damit du ihn sofort ins Bild setzen kannst, wenn sich irgendetwas Neues ergibt!" Sirius nickte knapp und stand auf. Als er schon in der Küchentür war, hielt Remus ihn nochmal zurück. „Und Sirius: Kein Wort darüber, dass Evelyn dabei ist, klar? Das erledige ich lieber persönlich…" Sein Freund runzelte kurz die Stirn, nickte dann jedoch und verschwand aus der Küche.

Als Molly sah, dass sich auch Remus anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen, trat sie mit besorgter Miene neben ihn. „Was hast du vor, Remus?" Dieser warf sich seinen Umhang über und seufzte tief. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts und betreibe Schadensbegrenzung. Oder versuche es zumindest…"

Noch bevor Molly näher darauf eingehen konnte, sprangen Fred und George mit wild entschlossenen Gesichtern auf. „Können wir auch irgendwie helfen?" Ein gutmütiges Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs aus und väterlich legte er seine Arme um die Schultern der Zwillinge. „Und ob ihr das könnt! Ich übertrage euch hiermit die Verantwortung für das Hauptquartier und alle sich in ihm befindenden Ordensmitglieder! Kümmert euch um eure Geschwister, unterstützt eure Mutter, wo ihr nur könnt und passt auf, dass Harry keine Dummheiten anstellt!" Ohne auf dessen empörten Protestruf zu achten, fuhr Remus fort. „Sirius wird in nächster Zeit seinen Posten am Kamin nicht verlassen können und ich werde in Hogwarts sein. So gesehen, seid ihr beiden also jetzt die Herren im Haus! Tut alles, was in eurer Macht steht, um hier alles am Laufen zu halten, bis wir wieder zurück sind. Und sobald irgendjemand hier auftaucht, der etwas Aktuelles zu vermelden hat, schickt ihr ihn oder sie zu Sirius hinauf, klar?" „Glasklar!", nickte Fred. „So klar wie Kloßbrühe!", setzte George begeistert hinterher und Remus grinste. „Dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung." Im Hinausgehen wandte er sich noch einmal zu den beiden Jungs um, die vor stolz geschwellter Brust kaum noch atmen konnten. „Jetzt bekommt ihr die Chance, die ihr so dringend wolltet! Beweist mir und dem Rest des Ordens, dass man sich auf euch verlassen kann!" „Keine Sorge, Remus, wir haben alles im Griff!", antwortete Fred und George nickte heftig. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen! Wir werden das Schiff schon schaukeln!"

Zutiefst beruhigt, dass das insgeheim befürchtete Chaos bisher ausblieb, wandte sich Remus nun im Hinausgehen an Molly Weasley. „Würdest du bitte die Haustür hinter mir magisch versiegeln?" Diese nickte, legte ihr Geschirrtuch beiseite und folgte ihm in die Eingangshalle hinaus. Außer Hörweite der Kinder trat sie an ihn heran und fragte ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde in der Stimme: „Warum gehst du _wirklich_ nach Hogwarts, Remus?" Verdutzt wandte dieser den Kopf. „Das hab ich euch doch eben gesagt, Molly: Zwecks Schadensbegrenzung." „Glaubst du, dass das nötig sein wird? Gut, Albus ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber seine Nerven halten einiges aus. Und Miss Callahan ist ja auch keine schutzbedürftige Schülerin mehr…" Remus lachte freudlos auf. „Du glaubst, wegen _Albus_ tue ich das?" Völlig perplex starrte Molly ihn an. „Etwa nicht? Ja, weswegen denn dann?" „Wegen Severus natürlich!" Diese Eröffnung überrumpelte die gestandene siebenfache Mutter dann doch. Vollkommen verdattert klappte sie den Mund auf und zu, ohne einen einzigen Ton herauszubringen. Remus grinste sie schelmisch an. „Diesen Tag muss ich mir im Kalender anstreichen, Molly. Nie im Leben hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dich mal sprachlos zu erleben." Ein vernichtender Blick der Marke ‚_Molly-Ich-mach-dich-um-einen-Kopf-kürzer-Weasley_' war ihr einziger Kommentar dazu und Remus beeilte sich, eine Erklärung anzubringen.

„Wenn Severus erfährt, dass Evelyn nicht nur zufällig in der Nähe war, als das Dunkle Mal erschien, sondern auch noch ohne jegliche Unterstützung vor Ort geblieben ist, wird es gefährlich…" Entsetzt und ungläubig erwiderte Molly seinen besorgten Blick. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass er zu einer Dummheit fähig wäre?" Er schnaubte leise. „Normalerweise läge mir _nichts_ ferner, als eine solche Annahme, Molly. Aber wenn es um Evelyn geht… Ich kenne keinen Menschen, dem eine impulsive Handlung weniger zuzutrauen wäre als ihm. Wenn jedoch Gefühle im Spiel sind, verändert das alles." Verstehend und mit einem triumphierenden Glitzern in den Augen stieß Molly einen hohen Quietschton aus, der so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte. „Dann bin ich also doch nicht die Einzige, die gemerkt hat, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhält! Arthur hat mich schon für verrückt erklärt und mich eine alte Kupplerin genannt! Ha, hatte ich also doch recht!"

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nickte Remus und fuhr sich hilflos mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Bisher hatte ich es auch bloß vermutet, Molly. Ich meine, dass _Evelyn_ mehr empfindet als sie zugibt, weiß ich ja schon lange, auch wenn sie kein Wort darüber verliert. Aber spätestens seit gestern Abend bin ich mir sicher, dass da auch von Severus' Seite weitaus mehr vor sich geht als freundschaftliche Gefühle. Ich meine, erinner dich bitte nur mal daran, wie sie mit ihm geredet hat! Und er hat es sich gefallen lassen! Nicht einmal Albus wagt es, in einem solchen Ton mit ihm zu sprechen! Naja, wie dem auch sei, wenn er von Evelyns eigenmächtiger Aktion erfährt, wird er mit Sicherheit toben, und mir ist es lieber, er reagiert sich an mir ab, als dass er plötzlich eine Dummheit begeht."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er zur Türklinke greifen, doch Molly hielt ihn zurück. „Wäre es dann nicht besser, ihm nichts davon zu sagen? Oder erst, wenn alles vorbei und Evelyn wohlbehalten wieder hier ist?" Remus stöhnte abgrundtief auf. „Du meinst, was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß?" Molly nickte. „Ja, so in etwa..." Er dachte kurz über diese Option nach, verwarf sie dann jedoch mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln. „Nein, das wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair, Molly. Sollte Evelyn etwas passieren… Nein, ich bin der Ansicht, dass er das Recht darauf hat, Bescheid zu wissen. Außerdem: Albus muss sowieso darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, dass ein Ordensmitglied in den Angriff verwickelt ist. Er wird es also ohnehin erfahren, wenn nicht von mir, dann von Albus! Und… halt mich von mir aus für verrückt, Molly, aber ich bin der Auffassung, dass Severus eine solche Nachricht nicht von seinem Mentor erfahren sollte, sondern von… jemandem, der ihm gleichgestellt ist…"

Gedanklich biss sich Remus auf die Zunge. Fast hätte er das Wort _Freund_ verwendet… Nichts traf weniger auf sie beide zu als _das_! Und doch… Inzwischen herrschte ein gewisses Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihnen. Remus hätte ihrer „Beziehung" keinen passenden Namen geben können und Severus hätte mit absoluter Sicherheit bestritten, dass es da überhaupt irgendetwas Erwähnenswertes zu benennen gäbe! Und doch wussten beide, dass sie sich im Ernstfall aufeinander verlassen konnten…

„Ich weiß nicht… Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Remus!", gab Molly zu bedenken und Remus lachte aufmunternd. „Komm schon, Molly. Wie schlimm kann es denn werden?" Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, als sei er von allen guten Geistern verlassen. „Du kennst diesen Mann seit so vielen Jahren, weißt besser als jeder andere, wie groß sein Hass auf dich und Sirius nach wie vor ist, und wagst trotzdem, eine solche Frage zu stellen?!" Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen hob Remus' Mundwinkel, welches ihm augenblicklich das Aussehen eines Lausbuben verlieh. „Gerade _weil_ ich ihn so gut kenne, liebe Molly, weiß ich, dass es nur halb so schlimm wird, wie du glaubst. Sieh mal, wenn er von der Sache erfährt, wird er sich maßlos aufregen, aber in allererster Linie wird er sich schreckliche Sorgen um Evelyn machen. Und wenn ich eines im Umgang mit Severus Snape inzwischen gelernt habe, dann die Tatsache, dass sich Gefühle wie Sorge oder gar Angst bei ihm immer in abgrundtiefer Wut manifestieren. Allerdings wird sich diese Wut in der Hauptsache gegen sich selbst richten, weil er ihr nicht zu Hilfe eilen kann, ohne dabei seine Tarnung zu gefährden! Er wird zur Untätigkeit verdammt sein, und das wird ihn fast umbringen! Was er in diesem Moment dringender braucht als alles andere, ist ein ordentlicher Katalysator. Jemanden, auf den er seine Wut fokussieren kann. Und was wäre dafür besser geeignet als der Anblick eines alten Feindes…"

Molly schnaubte verächtlich. „Du willst dich freiwillig als Blitzableiter zur Verfügung stellen?" Remus lachte auf und nickte vehement. „Allerdings. Verstehst du, Molly? Das ist genau das, was Severus jetzt braucht: Jemanden, an dem er sich abreagieren kann! Sicherlich, er wird über mich herfallen wie ein Berserker – aber genauso schnell, wie es beginnt wird es auch wieder vorbei sein!"

Mit einem weit in die Ferne gerichteten Blick öffnete Remus nun endgültig die Haustür und trat ins Freie. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu der noch nicht so ganz überzeugten Mrs. Weasley um. „Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, Molly. Ich habe schon so viel erlebt und _über_lebt, dass mir vor einem wütenden Severus Snape sicher nicht bange wird… Weißt du, was er jetzt eigentlich bräuchte, wäre ein Freund. Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen, was zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil meine eigene Schuld ist. Dafür kann ich ihm aber die Möglichkeit geben, sich seine Wut und seinen Frust von der Seele zu reden. Sobald er erfährt, wo Evelyn gerade steckt, verdient und braucht er jemanden, den er anschreien und zur Schnecke machen kann – jemanden, der ihn nicht wie Albus ständig an seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem Orden und der gesamten magischen Welt erinnert, sondern der ihn sich einfach mal abreagieren lässt – bis die Sache überstanden und Evelyn wohlbehalten wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Dafür nehme ich gerne ein paar Beschimpfungen und sarkastische Sprüche in Kauf… Nach all dem, was zwischen uns war, bin ich ihm das in gewisser Weise schuldig, verstehst du?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja, ich verstehe… Du bist wirklich ein guter Freund, Remus…" Verlegen ob dieses Lobes, lächelte dieser verkrampft, drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Absatz um und ging raschen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter. Als die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war, sah Remus noch einmal kurz zu dem mit schwarzen Regenwolken verhangenen Himmel auf und straffte die Schultern. Er richtete seine ganze Konzentration auf sein Ziel – das Haupttor von Hogwarts mit seinen beiden Spalier stehenden Wasserspeiern in Form von wilden Ebern – und bevor er schließlich mit einem kaum hörbaren ‚_Plopp_' disapparierte, schoss ihm noch ein letzter grimmiger Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚_Dafür hab ich was gut bei dir, Evelyn!_'

* * *

**Osmington Mills **

_heute, 18:01h_

Der Himmel verdüsterte sich zusehends. Immer schwärzer wurden die Wolken, welche der heftige Sturm vom Meer her in rasender Geschwindigkeit landeinwärts trieb.

Als Evy aus dem Schutz der Bäume trat, fegte ihr der Wind mit aller Kraft mitten ins Gesicht. Sie konnte den nahenden Regen _riechen_! Blitze zuckten weit draußen über der aufgewühlten, stürmischen See, gefolgt von schaurigem, tiefem Donnergrollen, welches vom Brausen und Tosen der Brandung untermalt wurde. Das Meer hatte inzwischen einen tiefen Türkiston angenommen und schien regelrecht zu kochen! Es brauste und brodelte, zischte und dampfte – so jedenfalls sah es für Evy aus, jedes Mal, wenn sich die gewaltigen Wellen mit ungebändigter Gewalt an den Felsen brachen… Und über all dem lag drohend und unheilverkündend das Dunkle Mal und breitete seinen seltsamen, unangenehm grünlichen Schimmer über der sturmgepeitschten Landschaft aus.

Evy sah an sich hinab. Das Leuchten des Mals war so intensiv, dass sogar ihre Haut einen blass grünen Farbton angenommen hatte. ‚_Wie eine Wasserleiche!_', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und eine Gänsehaut überfiel sie, vom Scheitel bis in die Zehenspitzen…

Einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich legend, verließ sie den gewundenen Pfad, den sie nur Minuten zuvor gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny erklommen hatte und kletterte einen kleinen Hügel zu ihrer Rechten hinauf, von dem aus sie sich einen besseren Überblick erhoffte. Denn bisher war, bis auf das Dunkle Mal, von Voldemorts Dienern weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören…

Auf der Hügelkuppe angelangt, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Gegend schweifen, wobei ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Strand und seiner näheren Umgebung lag, da dort das Dunkle Mal aufgetaucht war und sich demzufolge dessen Urheber noch in der Nähe aufhalten musste. Doch aus dieser Entfernung – die immerhin einem knappen Kilometer entsprach – war nicht viel auszumachen. Den Zauberstab auf ihre Augen richtend, murmelte Evy: „_Ocularis Amplifico_!"

Das Ergebnis war überwältigend! Kaum hatte sie die Zauberformel ausgesprochen, erweiterte sich ihr Gesichtsfeld um ein Hundertfaches! Als habe sie ein Fernglas vor Augen, konnte sie jeden Punkt in einem Radius von etwa zwei Kilometern so betrachten, als befände sie sich dort! Unterstützend fügte sie sofort noch den Spruch „_Auditus Amplifico_!" hinzu, der ihren Gehörsinn derart schärfte, dass sie sogar in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Sandfloh am Strand husten zu hören! Beide Zaubersprüche hatte Severus ihr beigebracht, der sie wiederum vor Jahren von Dumbledore zur Unterstützung und Ausweitung seiner Spionagetätigkeit erlernt hatte…

Der Nachteil beider Sprüche war, dass sie bei ungeübter Anwendung sehr schnell zu irreparablen Schädigungen der Netzhaut und des Trommelfells führten, die im schlimmsten Fall Blindheit und Taubheit zur Folge haben konnten…

Severus war – aufgrund seines jahrelangen intensiven Trainings – dazu in der Lage, beide Zauber gleichzeitig bis zu vierzig Minuten aufrechtzuhalten. Dank seiner Hilfe hielt Evy immerhin drei Minuten durch – dann wurden die Schmerzen in Augen und Ohren zu groß. Dieser Punkt war nun erreicht und mit enttäuschtem Unterton in der Stimme „_Finite Incantatem_!" murmelnd, hob Evy die Wirkung beider Zauber auf. Sie hatten ihr keine näheren Erkenntnisse gebracht. Kein einziger Todesser war ihren geschärften Sinnen aufgefallen.

Ratlos und zutiefst verwirrt blickte Evy zum Dunklen Mal hinauf, das noch immer in den Wolken über dem Strand aufragte und sein unheimliches Licht aussandte… Die Geräuschkulisse machte Evy zusehends nervös. Nicht das, was sie hörte – wie das Tosen des Sturms und der Brandung – ließ ihre Unruhe stetig steigen, sondern was sie _nicht_ hörte… Es mussten schwarze Magier in der Nähe sein, das Dunkle Mal war schließlich Beweis genug! Und diese verfolgten mit der Beschwörung des Symbols ihres Herrn über einem Muggeldorf nur ein Ziel: Die hier lebenden Muggel zu quälen, zu foltern und, als letzte Konsequenz, zu töten… Sie wollten damit Aufsehen erregen, Angst verbreiten, der Zaubererwelt vor Augen führen, dass ihr Herr und Meister zurückgekehrt war und noch immer seine perfiden Pläne, die Ausrottung der Muggel und muggelstämmigen Zauberer betreffend, verfolgte. Diese Stille passte nicht dazu. Man sah keine vermummten Gestalten, keine Anzeichen ausgesprochener Flüche, hörte keine Entsetzens- und Angstschreie – würde nicht Voldemorts Symbol über ihr am Himmel prangen, hätte Evy glauben können, es sei alles in bester Ordnung! Aber nichts war in Ordnung, in keinster Weise. Auch wenn sie nichts hören und sehen konnte, was dieses Gefühl untermauerte, konnte sie das in der Nähe befindliche Unheil fast körperlich spüren!

Alleine würde sie hier nichts ausrichten können, das wurde ihr nun schmerzlich bewusst. Wenn sie die Todesser nicht einmal lokalisieren, geschweige denn ihre Zahl bestimmen konnte, nutzten ihr alle Zauber der Welt nichts! Und sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Auroren auftauchen und die Sache in die Hände nehmen würden… Aber nur hier rumzustehen und auf Hilfe zu warten entsprach in keinster Weise Evys Naturell. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, und zwar gleich! Und das würde sie nicht alleine tun… Obwohl sie Mrs. Sullivan gerne da herausgehalten hätte, wurde ihr nun immer deutlicher, dass sie nicht um die Hilfe der alten Aurorin herumkam. Diese hatte viel mehr Erfahrung als Evy, im Kampf und generell mit den dunklen Mächten. Sie war zwar gut in ihrem Fach, aber eben auch nur eine Lehrerin, und keine Aurorin… Außerdem lebte Mrs. Sullivan schon Jahrzehnte in Osmington Mills und kannte wahrscheinlich jeden Quadratzentimeter in und um das Dorf, jeden Schleichpfad und jedes noch so kleine Schlupfloch. Wenn ihr jemand in diesem Augenblick helfen konnte, dann die alte Hexe!

Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck bereitete sich Evy darauf vor, zu apparieren, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher noch schnell den Desillusionierungszauber aufzulösen. Schließlich wollte sie Mrs. Sullivan nicht zu Tode erschrecken, indem sie plötzlich mitten in deren Wohnzimmer auftauchte… Evy straffte sich und richtete ihre gesamte Konzentration auf den Hinterhof von Mrs. Sullivans Laden, über welchen nach deren eigener Aussage immer die magische Kundschaft ihren Laden betrat. Alles um sich herum ausblendend, stellte sich Evy den von Büschen und Sträuchern umstandenen Hinterhof vor, bis sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge sogar die grün gestrichene Hintertür sehen konnte, von der die Farbe langsam abplatzte… Als das Bild schließlich glasklar vor ihr auftauchte, leerte sie ihren Geist – blendete alles andere um sich herum aus – und wurde mit solcher Wucht zurückgeschleudert, dass sie vom Boden abhob und gute zwei Meter weit durch die Luft flog, bevor sie unsanft auf dem Hosenboden landete!

‚_Schutz- und Abschirmzauber_!', schoss es ihr in derselben Sekunde durch den Kopf und mit einem wahrlich obszönen Fluch auf den Lippen rappelte sie sich wieder auf. ‚_Daran hättest du eigentlich denken können!_', schalt sie ihre innere Stimme und noch während sie sich den schmerzenden Hintern rieb, an dem morgen sicherlich der eine oder andere blaue Fleck prangen und sie an ihre Nachlässigkeit erinnern würde, lief sie vor Scham rot an und war unsagbar glücklich, dass niemand sie in diesem Augenblick sehen konnte…

War doch logisch, dass die alte Frau das Dunkle Mal inzwischen auch gesehen und dementsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen hatte! Was hatte Evy eigentlich erwartet? Dass sie so mir nichts, dir nichts einfach in Mrs. Sullivans Zuhause apparieren könnte, ohne auf die geringste Spur von Gegenwehr zu treffen? Denn wenn _sie_ das konnte, dann auch die Todesser! Und selbstverständlich würde sich eine erfahrene Aurorin als erstes gegen unbefugte – und vor allem unerwünschte! – Eindringlinge wappnen! Ansonsten hätte sie auch gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „_Nur hereinspaziert!_" vor ihrer Ladentür aufstellen können…

‚_Bei Merlins Bart, ab und zu sollte ich doch erst mal mein Hirn einschalten, bevor ich handele_!', dachte Evy mit grimmigem Blick, der sofort einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck annahm, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Severus ihr vor fast vierzehn Jahren haargenau dieselben Worte immer und immer wieder an den Kopf geworfen hatte… ‚_Man, niemals darf er erfahren, dass ich ihm ausgerechnet in diesem Punkt mal rechtgebe! Der kriegt sich sonst vor Schadenfreude nicht mehr ein und hält mir das bis an mein Lebensende vor!'_

‚_Doch zu allererst würde er mich für diese wirklich anfängergleiche Nachlässigkeit auf Flubberwurmgröße zusammenstauchen… was ich ihm nicht mal verübeln könnte…_', fügte sie gedanklich hinzu und massierte ihre Schläfen, in denen es schmerzhaft pochte. Von einem Abschirmzauber getroffen zu werden kam in etwa dem Gefühl gleich, mit dem Kopf voran ungebremst gegen eine Backsteinmauer zu rennen! Wenn der auf ein einzelnes Wohnhaus ausgesprochene Schutzzauber schon derart… niederschmetternd war, welche Kraft steckte dann erst hinter den Abschirmmechanismen von Hogwarts, die das Apparieren auf dessen Gelände unmöglich machten? ‚_Darüber denk ich lieber gar nicht näher nach…_', beschloss Evy mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, niemals und unter _gar keinen_ Umständen diese Theorie auf die Probe zu stellen…

Mühsam nochmals alle Konzentration zusammennehmend, führte sie sich nun das Bild ihres süßen kleinen Cottages vor Augen, leerte wiederum ihren Geist – und apparierte wohlbehalten unter dem mächtigen alten Ahornbaum, der direkt neben der Gartenmauer mit ihrem verwitterten kleinen Tor wuchs und wie schützend seine mächtigen Zweige ausbreitete.

Ohne diesmal mehr als einen kurzen Blick auf ihr zukünftiges Zuhause zu werfen, hastete Evy den schmalen Trampelpfad entlang, der hinter dem Cottage verlief und geradewegs zu Mrs. Sullivans Hinterhof führte.

Trotz des heftig brausenden Sturms, der die Zweige der Bäume ächzen und stöhnen ließ, lag eine gespenstische Stille über allen Gärten und Häusern, welche durch das diffuse Licht der nahenden Abenddämmerung und den grünlichen Schimmer, der nach wie vor über allem lag, noch verstärkt wurde. Doch im Geiste dankte Evy allen Naturgeistern und Göttern, die ihr gerade spontan einfielen, für dieses abscheuliche Wetter, denn es hatte anscheinend sämtliche Einwohner von Osmington Mills in die schützende Behaglichkeit ihrer Behausungen getrieben, wie man an den vielen hell erleuchteten Fenstern erkennen konnte. Vorerst waren sie also alle sicher… ‚_Und Mrs. Sullivan und ich sorgen dafür, dass das auch so bleibt!_', dachte Evy mit wild entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck. ‚_Wenn nötig, auch ohne die Hilfe der Auroren!_'

* * *

Just in dem Augenblick, da Evy laut und vernehmlich an Mrs. Sullivans Hintertür klopfte, setzte der Regen ein. Wie aus Eimern begann es zu schütten und innerhalb weniger Wimpernschläge war Evy bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Doch als wäre das alleine nicht schon unangenehm genug, erschien plötzlich mitten auf der grün gestrichenen Tür ein nicht gerade freundlich aussehendes Gesicht! Direkt aus der Maserung des Holzes schien es sich herauszuschälen, öffnete langsam, fast schon träge, die Augen und rief in gedehntem Ton: „Paaaasswooooort?" ‚_Passwort? Oh Scheiße….!_', dachte Evy und der Schreck durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Gleichzeitig machte sich aber auch Ungeduld in ihr breit und ein mehr als unwilliges Schnauben entfuhr ihr. Die alte Frau konnte es mit ihrer Vorsicht aber auch übertreiben! ‚_Sie macht ja fast schon Moodys Paranoia Konkurrenz!_'

Natürlich war das übertrieben, aber was passwortgesicherte Türen anging, war Evy ein gebranntes Kind… Sie erinnerte sich nur zu genau an jenen Tag vor einem knappen Jahr, als sie das erste Mal an die Tür zu den Privaträumen eines gewissen Zaubertrankprofessors geklopft hatte und auch nach einem Passwort gefragt worden war… Damals hatte sie auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass manche Zauberer ihr Allerheiligstes nicht bloß mit einem Kennwort schützten, sondern auch mit einem raffinierten und _sehr hinterhältigen_ Abwehrzauber… Dieser entfaltete seine mehr als unangenehme Wirkung nicht bloß bei der Erwähnung des falschen Passwortes, sondern auch wenn man sich mit dessen Nennung allzu viel Zeit ließ…

Sich dieser schmerzhaften Erfahrung entsinnend, ignorierte Evy nun kurzerhand das abwartende Gesicht auf der Tür, trat einen Schritt zurück und rief laut zu den Fenstern im ersten Stock hinauf: „Mrs. Sullivan! Bitte machen Sie auf! Hier ist Evelyn!"

Einen Augenblick geschah gar nichts. Schließlich wurde eine der Gardinen leicht angehoben und Mrs. Sullivans Großmuttergesicht erschien in Evys Blickfeld. Die Augen weit aufreißend und irgendetwas vor sich hinplappernd, zog sie sich schließlich wieder vom Fenster zurück. Momente darauf, die Evy wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, verschwand das hölzerne Gesicht von der Türfläche und sie konnte hören, wie drinnen an einem Schloss herumgefuhrwerkt wurde. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und die alte Frau lugte misstrauisch heraus. Als sie sich schließlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es tatsächlich Evy war, die da wie ein begossener Pudel vor ihrer Hintertür stand, öffnete sie diese ganz und hieß die junge Hexe mit einer einladenden Geste hereinzukommen.

„Schnell, kommen Sie herein, meine Liebe! Ach, du grüne Neune, Sie sind ja ganz durchnässt! Warten Sie, das haben wir gleich!" Die Alte schwang ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin Evy am ganzen Körper wohlig warme Luftströmungen verspürte, die ihre Kleidung und Haare innerhalb weniger Augenblicke trocknen ließen… Als dies erledigt war, machte Mrs. Sullivan sich daran, die Hintertür wieder fest zu verschließen und mit mehreren Schutzzaubern zu belegen. Zufrieden ihr Werk begutachtend, wandte sich die alte Frau schließlich wieder zu Evy um und blickte diese mit ernsten Augen an.

„Und nun erzählen Sie mir mal, was Sie hier noch zu suchen haben! Ich war fest davon ausgegangen, dass Sie und die Mädchen es noch rechtzeitig zu ihrem Portschlüssel geschafft hätten, bevor dieses unsägliche Mal am Himmel auftauchte! Was ist geschehen? Und sind die Mädchen in Sicherheit?" Evy nickte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Die sind in Sicherheit, keine Sorge. Wir kamen gerade beim Wäldchen an, als das Mal erschien. Ich habe daraufhin die Mädchen zum Portschlüssel gebracht, gewartet bis sie damit abgereist waren und bin dann auf schnellstem Wege zurückgekommen." „Und aus welchem Grund haben Sie so etwas Törichtes getan, Kindchen?", fragte die alte Dame streng und zum ersten Mal konnte Evy die Aurorin in ihr erkennen…

Leicht verunsichert ob dieses harschen Tonfalls erwiderte sie: „Ich habe den Mädchen aufgetragen Hilfe zu holen, aber mir war auch bewusst, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis die Auroren erscheinen. Und wenn es nur fünf Minuten wären, diese kurze Zeit reicht den Todessern vollkommen aus, um Unheil anzurichten. Und da dachte ich…" „…da dachten Sie, Sie könnten die Heldin spielen, nicht wahr?", vollendete Mrs. Sullivan vorwurfsvoll Evys Satz und diese errötete vor Scham bis in die Haarspitzen. „Ich wollte nur helfen und nicht die ‚Heldin spielen', wie Sie es nennen!", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen, worüber die alte Frau leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Diese Jugend! Lässt sich immer wieder zu unbedarften Handlungen hinreißen!" In etwas milderem Tonfall fuhr sie fort. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, in welche Gefahr Sie sich begeben haben, meine Liebe? Auf dem Weg hierher hätte Ihnen alles Mögliche zustoßen können!" „Ich kann mich meiner Haut ganz gut erwehren, schließlich habe ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studiert!", erwiderte Evy leicht gereizt. Sie konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wie ein unfähiges kleines Mädchen behandelt zu werden…

Mrs. Sullivan lächelte entwaffnend. „Und Sie waren sicherlich eine sehr gute Studentin, wenn ich nur die Hälfte dessen glaube, was Severus mir über Sie und Ihre Fähigkeiten erzählt hat. Aber verraten Sie mir mal eines, meine Liebe: Gegen wieviele Todesser haben Sie schon gekämpft?" Diese direkte Frage überraschte Evy nun doch sehr, aber noch mehr beschämte sie die Antwort, die sie sich selbst und Mrs. Sullivan nun geben musste…

„Nun… gegen keinen… Zumindest nicht… alleine…" Nun kam sie sich tatsächlich wie ein dummes kleines Schulmädchen vor. Eine der ersten Lektionen, die sie an der Universität erhalten hatte, war, sich niemals alleine den dunklen Mächten entgegenzustellen, es sei denn, es ließe sich absolut nicht vermeiden. Und gerade diese Regel hatte sie in ihrem Übereifer außer Acht gelassen…

Doch augenblicklich regte sich auch der Kampfgeist in ihr. „Aber ich hatte ja auch gar nicht vor, mich alleine den Todessern entgegenzustellen! Deshalb bin ich doch auf direktem Wege zu Ihnen gekommen, Mrs. Sullivan! Ich bin vielleicht manchmal etwas impulsiv, aber _nicht_ dumm!" Ein belustigtes Grinsen huschte über das runzelige Gesicht der Alten, als sie nun neben Evy trat und sie leicht am Arm berührte. „Das glaube ich Ihnen, Kindchen! Wären Sie tatsächlichen so naiv zu glauben, Sie könnten es alleine mit den Todessern aufnehmen, hätte Dumbledore Ihnen wohl kaum einen so verantwortungsvollen Posten wie den des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übertragen. Trotzdem war es grober Leichtsinn, den Sie an den Tag gelegt haben. Selbst auf dem kurzen Weg hierher hätte Ihnen sonst was zustoßen können! Vernünftiger wäre es gewesen, gemeinsam mit den Mädchen zurückzureisen, Hilfe zu holen und dann die Auroren die Arbeit erledigen lassen, für die sie ausgebildet wurden!"

„Und Sie?", versuchte Evy sich nun zu verteidigen. „Sie sind schließlich auch alleine!" Die Alte grinste verschmitzt. „Das bin ich in der Tat, allerdings habe ich so meine Erfahrungen mit den Todessern gemacht, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Kindchen! Und selbst ich war so umsichtig, Hilfe anzufordern…" Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf ihren Zauberstab, dessen Spitze nun ein leichtes rotes Glühen verströmte. „In meiner Zeit bei den Auroren habe ich so manchen nützlichen Zauber erlernt, aber der wohl wertvollste davon ist ein Notruf-Zauber. Er kann ausschließlich von anderen Auroren wahrgenommen und lokalisiert werden." Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: „Die Todesser da draußen haben also nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass bereits Hilfe angefordert wurde…" Einen Moment musterte sie die junge Hexe vor sich, bevor sie dieser in einem äußerst liebevollen, aber auch durchaus strengen _Hab-ich-es-dir-nicht-gesagt_-Ton zuraunte: „Sie sehen, Kindchen: Ihre ohne Frage sehr mutige und selbstlose, aber auch ungemein leichtsinnige Tat war gar nicht nötig! Wäre Ihnen also auf dem Weg zu mir irgendetwas zugestoßen…" Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, was die Wirkung seines Inhalts noch verstärkte.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich Evys Kehle, als ihr nun die Tragweite ihrer Handlungen vollends bewusst wurde. Natürlich hatte sie bloß helfen wollen, keine Frage! Aber im Nachhinein wurde ihr nun klar, dass man helfen und mutig sein konnte, indem man einfach nur Hilfe holt und die Profis die Sache in die Hand nehmen lässt. Mit ihrer unüberlegten und übereilten Handlung hatte sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch den Orden in Gefahr gebracht! Denn immerhin waren einige der Auroren, die bald hier auftauchen würden, Ordensmitglieder. Natürlich kamen diese nicht eigens zu ihrer Rettung, sondern um den Menschen von Osmington Mills zu helfen. Trotzdem: Wenn Kingsley von dem Angriff auf dieses Dorf erfuhr und dass sich ein Ordensmitglied ebenfalls hier aufhielt, würde er sich natürlich selbst darum kümmern, statt es sonst wem zu überlassen. Vielleicht käme auch Tonks, die heute Bereitschaftsdienst hatte… Und wer weiß, ob Moody sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen ließe, im Namen des Ordens mal wieder ein paar Todesser aufzumischen! Mr. Black, der gegen einen ordentlichen Kampf sicherlich auch nichts einzuwenden hätte, war noch immer ans Hauptquartier gebunden, da er nach wie vor als Mörder steckbrieflich gesucht wurde. Und Remus trug die Verantwortung für den Orden, solange Dumbledore nicht anwesend war, so konnte er also auch nicht aktiv ins Geschehen eingreifen. Worüber Evy sehr froh war, denn ihm traute sie am ehesten zu, für sie Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren… Der Einzige, den sie mit ihrer kopflosen Tat nicht in unmittelbare Gefahr brachte, war Severus, da dieser sich nicht einmischen konnte, ohne dabei seine Tarnung zu gefährden…

In dieser Sekunde riss Evy entsetzt die Augen auf. ‚_Severus! Oh Scheiße…!_' An den hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht und eine eiskalte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem gesamten Körper aus, als vor ihrem inneren Auge Bilder seiner zu erwartenden Reaktion auf ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln erschienen… Schon seit sie sich kannten, kritisierte er in schöner Regelmäßigkeit ihr häufig viel zu impulsives und unüberlegtes Tun. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er ihr alleine während ihrer Schulzeit gesagt hatte, sie solle doch öfter mal _zuerst_ den Verstand einsetzen, den die Natur ihr so großzügig zur Verfügung gestellte hatte! Kopfschüttelnd dachte sie an die unzähligen Male, in denen sie ihr Temperament, gepaart mit ihrem kolossalen Dickschädel, in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten… Sie konnte ihn regelrecht _hören_, wie er sagte: „Sie kämen weitaus seltener in den Genuss des Nachsitzens, Miss Callahan, würden sie hin und wieder _erst_ denken und _dann_ handeln! Aber ich mache Ihnen daraus keinen Vorwurf, schließlich können Sie nichts dafür. Das ist das Gryffindor-Gen..."

Während Evy nun Mrs. Sullivan durchs Zutatenlager in den Verkaufsraum hinüber folgte, wo diese sich daran machte, die Schutzzauber auf Tür und sämtlichen Fenstern nochmals zu überprüfen, versuchte sie sich seine erste Reaktion vorzustellen, wenn er davon erfuhr… ‚_Sicher weiß er es schon…_', dachte sie zerknirscht. Denn irgendjemand aus dem Orden hatte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit inzwischen Dumbledore über den Angriff informiert, der diese Nachricht selbstverständlich umgehend seinem Spion mitteilen würde… und es wahrscheinlich bereits getan hatte… ‚_Aber vielleicht hat er Severus ja nicht gesagt, dass du mittendrin steckst…!_', wagte da ihre innere Stimme anzumerken und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in Evy auf. Schließlich wusste Dumbledore, wie gut Severus und sie sich verstanden, und in einer solchen Situation läge ihm sicherlich nichts ferner, als seinen ehemaligen Schüler unnötig zu beunruhigen… So viel Feingefühl besaß der alte Zauberer dann doch. Oder nicht…? Der Orden und die Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort hatten für Dumbledore oberste Priorität. Und da Evy auch ein Mitglied dessen war, hätte ihre Unversehrtheit logischerweise auch Vorrang. Also _musste_ Severus erfahren, dass sie in den Angriff involviert war, auch wenn Dumbledore aus rein persönlicher Sicht es sicherlich gerne vermeiden würde, ihm unnötig mehr Sorgen aufzuhalsen, als er ohnehin schon hatte…

Kopfschüttelnd seufzte sie auf. Im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle, denn erfahren würde es Severus sowieso. Selbst wenn Dumbledore vorerst Stillschweigen über Evys derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort bewahren sollte – spätestens _nachdem_ alles erledigt wäre und feststände, dass sie unversehrt und in Sicherheit wäre, würde Severus davon Wind bekommen… Das zu erwartende Donnerwetter wäre also lediglich aufgeschoben…

Leise schnaubend ob der verfahrenen Situation, in die sie sich mal wieder selbst kopfüber manövriert hatte,machte sich Evy daran, Mrs. Sullivan bei deren Schutzzaubern zu helfen und wappnete sich innerlich schon mal gegen das zu erwartende Sturmtief Severus, das spätestens morgen mit Orkanstärke über sie kommen würde…

* * *

Es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Ohne Unterlass prasselte der Regen fast waagerecht gegen die Scheiben von Mrs. Sullivans Andenkenlädchen.

Angespannt auf die Ankunft der Auroren wartend, stand Evy neben einem der Fenster, deren Rollos heruntergelassen waren, und spähte durch einen der Schlitze hinaus auf den regennassen, menschenleeren Marktplatz. Bis auf eine getigerte Katze, die wohl vom Unwetter überrascht worden war und nun in dem Versuch, schleunigst ein trockenes Plätzchen zu finden, die Dorfstraße hinauf jagte, regte sich nichts.

Evys Blick wanderte zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf. Von hier aus war das Dunkle Mal noch besser zu sehen, da um einiges näher, und wirkte noch bedrohlicher, noch unheimlicher… Das grünliche Zwielicht fiel durch die Rolloschlitze in den dunklen Verkaufsraum und zeichnete ein unruhiges Muster auf den Fußboden…

Mrs. Sullivan, die ihre wachsende Unruhe durch wiederholte Kontrolle ihrer eigenen Schutzzauber zu kaschieren suchte, trat nun neben Evy ans Fenster und warf prüfende Blicke in alle Richtungen, bis ihre Augen letztlich auch an dem Dunklen Mal hängen blieben, dessen Totenschädel höhnisch auf sie herab zu grinsen schien.

Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte die alte Frau aus dem Fenster, zog hin und wieder die Augenbrauen kraus und schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. Evy behielt die Aurorin fest im Blick, spürte sie doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, deren stetig steigende Nervosität. Sollte sie etwa auch ein komisches Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache haben…?

„Das gefällt mir nicht….", hörte sie Mrs. Sullivan nun murmeln und sah sie direkt an. „Wie bitte?" Die alte Frau wandte den Blick nicht vom Fenster, als sie antwortete: „Diese ganze Sache gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Irgendetwas ist hier faul. Und damit meine ich nicht dieses vermaledeite Mal da oben! Die ganze Situation ist irgendwie… falsch! Ich weiß, meine Liebe, das muss sich verrückt anhören -" „Aber nein!", warf Evy rasch ein. Die alte Frau konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Evy vorhin auf dem Hügel genau dasselbe Gefühl gehabt hatte…. „Im Gegenteil, Mrs. Sullivan! Mir geht es genauso!" Ein wachsames Glitzern trat in die Augen der Alten, als sie Evy nun interessiert musterte. „Das müssen Sie mir erklären, Kindchen." Hilflos zuckte Evy mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es nicht richtig in Worte fassen, es ist nur so ein… Gefühl… hier drin." Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf ihren Bauch und drehte sich resignierend zum Fenster.

Doch statt dass die alte Dame sie auslachte oder ihr Bauchgefühl runter zu spielen versuchte, packte diese sie nun fest am Arm und drehte sie mit einer Kraft, die man einer so alten und kleinen Frau niemals zugetraut hätte, zu sich herum. „Ein Bauchgefühl – oder Instinkt, wie ich das nenne – liegt meistens richtig, Herzchen! Na los, doch! Sprechen Sie sich aus! Sagen Sie mir, was hier Ihrer Meinung nach nicht stimmt." Durch Mrs. Sullivans vehemente und resolute Art ermutigt, ließ Evy sie nun an ihren Gedanken teilhaben, die sie sich schon vorhin gemacht hatte.

„Wissen Sie… Nach dem, was ich aus eigener Erinnerung an den Krieg noch weiß, zusammen mit den Informationen über Todesserangriffe, die ich von Augenzeugen gelesen oder sogar selbst gehört habe, fehlt hier gerade etwas ganz Entscheidendes: die Todesser!"

„Sprechen Sie weiter!", ermunterte sie die alte Frau, die nun sichtlich aufgekratzt wirkte, als Evy eine kurze Bedenkpause einlegte. „Nun ja, als ich wieder zum Dorf zurückkam, fiel mir die unnatürliche Stille auf, die über allem lag – neben dem Sturm, versteht sich. Man hörte keine ausgesprochenen Flüche, keine Schreie, sah keine Anzeichen eines gewirkten Zaubers… und seltsamer noch: Keinen einzigen Todesser weit und breit! Oder haben Sie etwas bemerkt, bevor ich kam?" Mrs. Sullivan schnaubte. „Nichts, absolut nichts, seit dieses monströse Ding am Himmel aufgetaucht ist, von dem ich gehofft hatte, es niemals wieder in meinem Leben zu Gesicht zu bekommen! Aber Sie bringen es auf den Punkt, meine Liebe! Was hier fehlt, sind die Todesser! Ich habe genug Angriffe der Diener des Dunklen Lords miterlebt, um zu wissen, dass sie immer nach demselben Schema ablaufen: Erst erscheint das Dunkle Mal am Himmel und nur kurz darauf tauchen sie selbst auf und sorgen für Unruhe und Chaos wo immer sie können. Meistens an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig, sodass es schwieriger wird, sie zu lokalisieren. Außerdem: Seit das Mal aufgetaucht ist, sind fast zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Normalerweise sind die Überfälle dann schon längst wieder vorbei! Das muss man ihnen lassen – sie sind perfekt organisiert. Jeder Einzelne hat seine festen Aufgaben, seine eigene Marschroute, an die er sich strikt hält – im besten Fall, natürlich nur, Stümper gibt es schließlich überall. Aber wenn alles nach Plan läuft, reicht ihnen eine Viertelstunde vollkommen aus, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, den keiner der Beteiligten so schnell wieder vergisst… und manche niemals…", fügte sie bitter hinzu und wandte den Blick ab. Die Lippen immer wieder fest zusammenpressend, nestelte sie an einem Rollo herum…

Evy verstand sie nur zu gut. Sehr viel länger konnte der Angriff, nach welchem ihr geliebter Bruder Anthony nicht mehr derselbe war, auch nicht gedauert haben. Zumindest behauptete das die Untersuchungskommission, die sich mit diesem Fall befasst hatte… Und nach dem zu schließen, was Severus ihr bei einer der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er ihr Einblicke in seine Tätigkeiten im Dienste des Dunklen Lords gewährte, berichtet hatte, waren die Angriffe der Todesser stets punktgenau geplant und auf ein genaues Ziel ausgerichtet. Für zufällige oder impulsive Handlungen blieb gar kein Spielraum, weil sie schließlich jederzeit mit Auroren zu rechnen hatten.

Mit einem tiefen, befreienden Schnaufen drehte sich Mrs. Sullivan wieder zu ihr um, und ihr Gesicht wirkte nun strenger und konzentrierter denn je. Die Aurorin in ihr gewann immer mehr die Oberhand… „Und da ist noch was, Kindchen, das Sie allerdings nicht wissen können, da Sie weder hier leben, noch Aurorin sind. Der Zeitpunkt und Ort, welche für diesen „Angriff" gewählt wurden, sind denkbar ungünstig!" Kurz runzelte Evy die Stirn, dann nickte sie. Zumindest das mit der Zeit verstand sie…

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, Mrs. Sullivan! Wäre es strategisch nicht günstiger gewesen, nachts anzugreifen?" Anerkennend lächelte die alte Frau und nickte so heftig, dass ihr die Brille von der Nase rutschte. „Ganz genau, Kindchen! Es ist viel zu früh! Trotz des Sturms gibt es noch viel zu viel Tageslicht! Die Todesser ziehen es in der Regel vor, in der Nacht zuzuschlagen, oder zumindest in der Finsternis. Der Überraschungseffekt ist dann auf _ihrer_ Seite. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, mitten in der Nacht aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen zu werden. Man ist für einige Momente orientierungs- und hilflos – genau das, was diese Kerle wollen! So können sie ihre Opfer perfekt überrumpeln. Dabei spielt es keine große Rolle, ob diese Muggel oder Magier sind… Auch ein Zauberer hat kurz nach dem Erwachen verlangsamte Reflexe. Bis so manch einer merkt, was überhaupt los ist, ist es oft schon zu spät. Da bleibt noch nicht einmal die Zeit, um nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen! Aus diesem Grund verstehe ich das hier einfach nicht!" Wütend, weil sich ihr der Sinn hinter diesem Angriff einfach nicht erschließen wollte, hieb sie mit der Faust auf die Fensterbank ein.

„Und warum, meinten Sie, sei der Ort schlecht gewählt?", fragte Evy nun voller Neugierde. „Das hier ist doch ein reines Muggeldorf, mitten im Nirgendwo. Perfekter könnte der Zielort doch eigentlich nicht gewählt sein." Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen sah die alte Frau zu ihr auf. „Sie sagen es: _Eigentlich_. Denn da gibt es eine Kleinigkeit, die nur Magier aus dieser Gegend wissen können…" „Und das wäre?" „Dreißig Meilen westlich von hier liegt Bournemouth, wo vor etwa zwei Jahren ein neuer Außenposten der Auroren eingerichtet wurde! Und gerade mal einen Katzensprung östlich liegt Weymouth… wo sich seit einem halben Jahr ein Ausbildungszentrum der Auroren befindet! Nicht mal zehn Meilen sind es bis dahin! Also das Eine sag ich Ihnen, Herzchen: Die Todesser, die diesen Angriff hier geplant haben, sind entweder lebensmüde – oder strohdumm! Osmington Mills anzugreifen gleicht in etwa dem Stich in ein Hornissennest!"

Evy öffnete schon den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, doch die alte Frau schnitt ihr mit einer herrischen Geste das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen, meine Liebe: Dass ein Angriff auf dieses Dorf bloß dann gefährlich für die Todesser wird, wenn sich einer oder mehrere andere Magier hier aufhalten, die Hilfe holen könnten. Und da sie ja _nicht wissen können_, dass in diesem scheinbar reinen Muggeldorf eine Hexe lebt, wirkt es wie das perfekte Ziel. Doch bedenken Sie bitte eine Sache, Kindchen: Dass man sich niemals auf reine Annahmen verlassen darf! Eine der ersten Lektionen, die neue Rekruten der Auroren lernen, ist Folgende: _Denke vorausschauend_! Und nach derselben Regel leben und arbeiten auch die Todesser – zumindest diejenigen, die weit oben in der Rangordnung stehen. Das müssen sie auch, sonst hätten sie gar nicht lange genug überlebt, um so weit zu kommen… Vorausschauendes Planen ist die oberste Prämisse! Man muss mit _allem_ rechnen, sämtliche Eventualitäten einkalkulieren, selbst das Unmögliche als möglich erachten! Denn sogar in einem mutmaßlich reinen Muggeldorf kann sich zufällig ein Magier aufhalten, der beim Erscheinen des Dunklen Mals disappariert und die Auroren verständigt. Selbstverständlich muss an jedem Ort in Großbritannien mit Magiern gerechnet werden… Doch gerade hier in unmittelbarer Nähe halten sich nun mal besonders viele Auroren auf. Die Gefahr der Entdeckung ist folglich um einiges höher als an anderen Orten. Diese Jungs gehen ein verflucht hohes Risiko mit diesem Angriff ein – und dann lassen sie sich auch noch alle Zeit der Welt damit!"

Mit einem mutlosen Seufzen verdrehte sie hilfesuchend die Augen gen Himmel, in der Hoffnung, von da eine Erleuchtung zu erhalten. „Wo sind sie bloß?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Und wenn es gar kein Angriff ist?", mutmaßte Evy und die alte Frau sah fragend auf. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" „Naja, wäre es nicht möglich, dass das Ganze nur ein ziemlich übler Scherz ist? Irgendwelche betrunkenen Scherzkekse, die nur Unruhe stiften wollen?" Entschieden schüttelte Mrs. Sullivan den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Das Dunkle Mal können ausschließlich die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords heraufbeschwören. Es hat etwas mit ihrem eigenen Mal zu tun, fragen Sie mich nicht. Nein, meine Liebe - das ist ein Geheimnis, das Ihnen nur ein Todesser enthüllen könnte…" In Gedanken nahm sich Evy vor, Severus in einer ruhigen Minute mal auf dieses Thema anzusprechen…

In sehr sachlichem Tonfall fuhr die alte Frau fort. „So wie ich das sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Dies ist entweder ein geplanter – und damit ein vom Dunklen Lord selbst abgesegneter – Angriff, der ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt. Oder hinter all dem stecken ein paar junge Heißsporne, die sich spontan entschlossen haben, ein Muggeldorf zu überfallen. Wahrscheinlich erhoffen sie sich davon, in der Sympathie ihres Herrn zu steigen… Und nach all den Anzeichen, die wir beide nun zusammengetragen haben, schließe ich die erste Möglichkeit immer mehr aus. Für einen geplanten Angriff ist das hier viel zu unorganisiert, zu dilettantisch. Hier zwickt und zwackt es an allen Enden, wenn Sie verstehen. Die frühe Tageszeit; der denkbar miserabel gewählte Ort; das meines Erachtens nach viel zu frühe Erscheinen des Dunklen Mals – wir hatten alle Zeit der Welt um Hilfe zu holen! Bei einem gut organisierten Angriff hätten sie es uns nicht so leicht gemacht, das kann ich Ihnen garantieren!"

Evy nickte verstehend. Das alles ergab durchaus Sinn, trotzdem blieb dieser eine entscheidende Punkt nach wie vor offen: _Wo waren die Todesser_?

Als habe Mrs. Sullivan Evys Gedanken gelesen, stieß diese nun einen saftigen Fluch aus und rang die Hände. „Wo sind sie bloß? Großer Merlin, irgendetwas übersehen wir hier! Denken Sie nach, Kindchen! Ist Ihnen auf Ihrem Weg hierher nicht vielleicht doch etwas aufgefallen? Etwas, dass Sie gar nicht mit den Todessern in Verbindung bringen würden? Eine Kleinigkeit kann es sein. Sie waren draußen und haben die Gegend überblicken können, ich hatte diese Gelegenheit leider nicht."

Angestrengt nachdenkend kaute Evy auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Nein, da war nichts. Ich bin sogar extra auf den Hügel geklettert, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Auch der _Ocularis_-Zauber hat nichts Sinnvolles ergeben. Wissen Sie, ich habe ihn verwendet, um mir den Strand näher ansehen zu können. Da das Dunkle Mal dort erschienen ist, fand ich es nur logisch, dass sich sein Urheber noch irgendwo ganz in der Nähe aufhalten müsste. Aber da war niemand. Der Strand war wie ausgestorben…"

Zunächst hatte ein anerkennendes Lächeln wegen des _Ocularis_-Zaubers Mrs. Sullivans runzeliges, vom Wetter gegerbtes Gesicht erhellt – nun wich ihr sämtliche Farbe aus selbigem! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und sah aus, als würde sie jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen. Besorgt ergriff Evy ihre Unterarme. „Mrs. Sullivan, was haben Sie denn?" Diese schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und machte sich plötzlich blitzschnell von Evy los. Flink wie ein Wiesel und fluchend wie ein Kesselflicker wuselte die alte Frau durch den Verkaufsraum.

„Dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe! Was bin ich doch für ein kolossales Schaf! Natürlich! Das muss es sein! Anders geht es gar nicht!" Sprachlos folgte Evy der alten Aurorin, die schnurstracks ins Zutatenlager spazierte und dort in der hintersten Ecke schließlich vor einem großen schweren Perserteppich stehen blieb, der einen Großteil des Bodens bedeckte. Mit einer herrischen Geste winkte sie Evy zu sich heran. „Packen Sie bitte mal mit an, Herzchen! Ich kann mich nicht mehr so gut bücken!" Gemeinsam rollten sie den hässlichen alten Staubfänger zusammen und schafften ihn beiseite – und machten damit den Blick frei auf eine Falltür, die unter dem Teppich verborgen gewesen war.

Doch bevor sich die alte Frau nach dem Ring bückte, der in die Bodenluke eingelassen war, murmelte sie wieder dieselben Worte von eben vor sich hin und nickte dazu, sich selbst bestätigend. „Ja, ja, das muss es sein… Bei Salazar Slytherins haarigem Schw…! Es war doch ganz gut, dass sie mich damals in Rente geschickt haben! Dass mir sowas passiert! Ausgerechnet mir! Dabei lebe ich seit Jahrzehnten hier!" Schwungvoll drehte sie sich zu Evy um und tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, als wolle sie Morsezeichen versenden. „Was ein Glück, dass Sie heute in meinen Laden spaziert sind, Kindchen! Ohne Sie wäre ich aufgeschmissen gewesen! Und dann wäre wahrscheinlich ein Unglück geschehen! Ein Unglück, dass wir beide vielleicht noch verhindern können! Aber wir müssen uns beeilen! Sonst tappen die Auroren in eine ganz böse Falle!"

Damit wollte sie sich wieder abwenden, doch nun riss Evy der Geduldsfaden. Resolut packte sie die alte Frau am Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. „Würden Sie mir _bitte _endlich mitteilen, warum Sie so aufgeregt sind?" Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aufsetzend, rückte sich die Alte ihr Haarnetz zurecht und antwortete: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, meine Liebe! Das Alter hat mich etwas schusselig gemacht. Und auch ein bisschen senil, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss… Was wollte ich sagen?... Ach so, ja: Als Sie den Strand erwähnten, meine Liebe, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen! _Die Tunnel_!"

Als sei damit alles klar, wollte sie sich wieder wegdrehen, wurde jedoch erneut von Evy daran gehindert. „Was denn noch, Kindchen?" „Welche Tunnel, Mrs. Sullivan? Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich nicht von hier bin!" Sich aus Evys Griff befreiend, lachte die alte Frau kurz auf. „Bei Merlin, hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie ganz schön hartnäckig sein können, Herzchen?" „Gelegentlich…", murmelte Evy, mehr zu sich selbst, denn die Alte setzte schon zur Erklärung an.

„Sie haben doch unseren Pub gesehen, als Sie heute Mittag hier waren, nicht wahr?" Evy nickte. „Das ‚_Smuggler's Inn_', ja." „Haargenau. Dieses Lokal trägt seinen Namen nicht bloß, weil er so schön romantisch klingt. Bis weit in die 60er Jahre hinein war Osmington Mills ein beliebtes Schmugglernest – wegen seiner einmaligen Lage. Der Ort wurde auf Felsen errichtet, die von unzähligen unterirdischen Tunneln durchzogen sind. Ein weit verzweigtes Tunnelsystem, das reinste Labyrinth! Der offizielle Eingang ist eine große Höhle unten am Strand. Aber mit den Jahren haben die Schmuggler die Tunnel ausgebaut, teilweise sogar neue angelegt! Fast jedes Haus in Osmington Mills hat seinen eigenen Zugang zu den Tunneln! Nachdem sich in den 70er Jahren eine Handvoll Einheimischer dieses Wissen zunutze gemacht und die Tunnel als bequeme Möglichkeit genutzt hat, um ungesehen in die Häuser einzusteigen und zu klauen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, haben zwar die meisten Einwohner ihre Zugänge zugemauert, aber eine Vielzahl steht nach wie vor offen – und kann von jedem genutzt werden, der darüber Bescheid weiß!"

Evy wurde kreidebleich, als ihr die Tragweite des gerade Gehörten bewusst wurde. Wenn die Todesser von diesen Tunneln wussten, konnten sie ungesehen in beinahe jedes Haus gelangen! Aber vor allem würden Sie es dadurch den Auroren um einiges schwerer machen, sie zu finden. Und selbst wenn diese sie fanden, konnten die Todesser bis dahin schon eine Menge Unheil angerichtet haben… Doch da fiel Evy etwas ein…

„Moment mal! Bräuchten sie dafür nicht einen Ortskundigen, der die Tunnel kennt und ihnen die besten und schnellsten Wege zeigt?" Anerkennend nickte Mrs. Sullivan, doch sofort wurde ihr Gesicht sehr ernst. „Ganz recht. Und ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, wo sie diesen Ortskundigen gefunden haben… Der alte Leuchtturm bei den Klippen ist schon seit Jahren stillgelegt, aber unsere Dorfjugend benutzt ihn als geheimen Treffpunkt. Sie wissen schon, um hin und wieder einen Joint zu rauchen, oder wie diese stinkenden Dinger heißen. Ab und zu zieht sich auch mal ein Liebespärchen dahin zurück, um ein bisschen ungestört zu sein…"

Mehr brauchte die alte Frau nicht zu sagen, Evy war voll im Bilde. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr den Rücken hinunter bei der Vorstellung, was die Todesser den Jugendlichen angetan haben mochten, um die benötigten Informationen aus ihnen herauszulocken… Veritaserum oder der Imperius-Fluch waren nur zwei der unzähligen Möglichkeiten, die sich da anboten…

‚_Wenn doch bloß die Auroren endlich kämen!_', dachte Evy, von höchster Unruhe gepackt. Mrs. Sullivan schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn sie sagte in einem sehr ruhigen, beherrschten Ton: „Keine Sorge, Kindchen. Sie kommen bald. Das geht nur nicht immer so schnell, wie wir das gerne hätten. Schließlich müssen sich auch die Auroren erst mal vorbereiten und organisieren. Außerdem ist das Vereinigte Königreich groß! Wenn es noch an anderer Stelle Angriffe oder Vorfälle jedweder Art gibt, wird es eng. Denn so viele Auroren haben wir gar nicht, wie eigentlich nötig wären. Aber das Ministerium wirft das Geld ja lieber mit vollen Händen für Kinkerlitzchen zum Fenster raus, statt es in die Ausbildung und Rekrutierung seiner Kampfmagier zu investieren…!"

Dieses Thema schien ihr schwer auf der Seele zu brennen, ihrem verbiesterten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, doch statt es zu vertiefen, schüttelte sie nur ärgerlich den Kopf und bückte sich nach dem Eisenring in der Bodenluke. Doch noch bevor sie ihn ergreifen konnte, hielt sie mit einem lauten Ächzen inne und richtete sich schwerfällig wieder auf. „Dieser verdammte Rücken! Wären Sie so freundlich, Kindchen…?" Evy nickte, doch statt der Bitte nachzukommen, sah sie die alte Frau forschend an. „Erst verraten Sie mir, was genau Sie jetzt vorhaben!" Verdutzt erwiderte Mrs. Sullivan: „Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Herzchen? Wir beide steigen jetzt da hinunter und sorgen mal ein bisschen für Ordnung! Schließlich wissen wir jetzt, wo die Todesser sind und können somit auch handeln!" „Wir _vermuten_ lediglich wo sie sind…", widersprach Evy, doch die alte Frau wischte ihren Einwand mit einer ungeduldigen Geste beiseite. „Ganz recht, wir vermuten! Und aus genau diesem Grund müssen wir uns davon überzeugen, ob unsere Vermutung der Wahrheit entspricht. Damit aus der Vermutung _Gewissheit_ wird…"

Schelmisch grinsend erwiderte Evy: „Und was ist mit Ihrer Rede von vorhin über unüberlegte und unvorsichtige Handlungen und dass man die Auroren die Arbeit tun lassen soll, für die sie ausgebildet wurden?" Liebevoll lächelnd legte die Alte den Kopf schief. „Ich _bin_ Aurorin und gerade im Begriff meine Arbeit zu tun, Miss. Meine Worte galten ausschließlich Ihnen. Schließlich sind Sie Lehrerin und keine Kampfmagierin… Oh, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich bin sicher, Sie sind eine phantastische Lehrerin! Doch müssen Sie auch zugeben, dass man Irrwichte, Hinkepanks und Dementoren nicht mit Todessern vergleichen kann… Ein Patronus – und mag er noch so hervorragend sein! – wird gegen einen Todesser nichts ausrichten. Darüber hinaus habe ich Sie nicht in erster Linie wegen Ihrer Rückkehr gerügt, sondern weil Sie _alleine_ zurückgekommen sind! Nun – jetzt sind wir ja zu zweit und schon sieht die Situation ganz anders aus!"

Mit einem leicht verschlagenen Zug um die Mundwinkel fügte sie gedehnt hinzu: „Aber natürlich verstehe ich, wenn Sie Angst haben…" Ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht: Erbost riss Evy Augen und Mund weit auf und zwischen ihren streng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erschien eine tiefe Zornesfalte**.** „Ich bin Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Mrs. Sullivan! Ich habe keine Angst! Respekt ja, aber keine Angst! Und Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich tatenlos zusehe, wie Sie da hinuntersteigen und sich in Gefahr begeben! Entweder gehen wir beide – oder keiner, klar?!"

„Darf ich aus Ihrer Reaktion schließen, dass wir jetzt ein Team sind?", fragte die alte Frau schmunzelnd und hielt Evy ihre ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. „Worauf Sie einen lassen können!", antwortete diese, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und erwiderte den festen Händedruck.

Resolut den Kopf zurückwerfend, stemmte Evy nun beide Hände in die Hüften und ließ den Blick durch das Zutatenlager wandern. Sich nachdenklich eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht pustend, suchte sie mit den Augen jedes einzelne Regal ab und wandte sich schließlich mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue an Mrs. Sullivan. „Haben Sie neben den unzähligen Zutatenvorräten zufällig auch fertige Tränke im Angebot?" Überrascht wies die alte Frau mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine Tür in Evys Rücken. „Hinter Ihnen ist ein kleines Lager, in dem ich einige wenige, aber sehr erlesene Tränke aufbewahre." Neugierig fügte sie hinzu: „Verraten Sie mir auch, warum Sie das wissen wollen, Kindchen?"

Evy grinste schief. „Wie Sie eben richtig bemerkten, bin ich keine Aurorin. Auch wenn mein Zauberrepertoire sicherlich recht groß ist, fehlt mir trotz allem tatsächlich die jahrzehntelange Erfahrung im Kampf, die Sie vorweisen können. Im Ernstfall würde ich mich also eher auf _Ihre_ Fähigkeiten in der praktischen Anwendung verlassen als auf meine. Aber worauf ich mich immer verlassen konnte, waren meine Tränke! Ein Zauber kann schiefgehen – ein Trank dagegen lässt dich nie im Stich." Verstehend nickte Mrs. Sullivan und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf die Tür zum Tränkelager. „Bitte, bedienen Sie sich! Sehen Sie sich um, ob Sie etwas davon gebrauchen können. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nochmal meine Schutzzauber überprüfen."

Evy nickte dankbar und betrat erwartungsvoll den kleinen Raum. Er war nicht größer als ein Kleiderschrank, man konnte sich gerade so darin drehen. Bis unter die Decke waren die Wände mit Regalen versehen, die sich unter der Vielzahl an Flaschen, Phiolen und Flakons leicht bogen. Evys Augen strahlten bei dem Anblick. Die „kleine, aber erlesene" Sammlung stellte sich als ein wahres Schlaraffenland für jeden Zaubertrankmeister heraus!

Mit Kennermiene ließ sie ihren Blick über jedes einzelne Behältnis wandern und studierte aufmerksam deren Etiketten. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass es schwieriger sein würde, die passenden Tränke auszuwählen, als gedacht. Die Sammlung war einfach zu gut, die Auswahlmöglichkeiten beinahe unbegrenzt! Praktisch jeden zweiten Trank hätte sie nehmen können! ‚_Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual…_', dachte Evy seufzend und rief sich nochmal ins Gedächtnis, was Mrs. Sullivan ihr über die Tunnel erzählt hatte, um nach diesen Gesichtspunkten schließlich per Ausschlussverfahren einige wenige Tränke auszuwählen.

Tunnel… dunkle Tunnel, in denen sie an jeder Ecke mit einem oder mehreren Todessern zu rechnen hatten, weswegen _Lumos _einzusetzen taktisch sehr unklug wäre. Der Zauber würde ihnen zwar das Vorankommen erleichtern, da sie ihren Weg und mögliche Hindernisse sehen könnten, würde sie aber gleichzeitig auch Gefahr laufen lassen, von ihren Gegnern vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden… Rasch glitt Evys Blick über die Regale, bis sie fand, was sie suchte: den _Trank der Infravision_. Ein Schluck genügte und jede noch so suppendicke Finsternis hellte sich auf, sodass man problemlos ohne jegliche Lichtquelle sehen konnte. ‚_Das Gegenmittel nicht vergessen!_', ermahnte sie da ihre innere Stimme, die sich gerade mal wieder verdächtig nach Severus anhörte… Vergaß man das Gegenmittel einzunehmen, bevor man wieder ans Tageslicht ging, lief man Gefahr zu erblinden…

Noch während Evy jeweils zwei Phiolen von Trank und Gegenmittel auf einem leeren Regal im Zutatenlager abstellte, ging sie weiter alle Fakten durch, die sie kannte.

Mrs. Sullivan hatte die Tunnel als Labyrinth bezeichnet. Überall zweigten Gänge ab. Da konnte es leicht passieren, dass man um eine Ecke bog und sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabs auf einen richtete, noch bevor man überhaupt wusste wie einem geschah. ‚_Wäre doch gut, schon lange vor der Begegnung zu wissen, wo sich deine Feinde aufhalten…_' Sofort begann Evys Herz schneller zu schlagen. Ihr fiel nur _ein_ Trank ein, der da hilfreich wäre, aber ob sie den hier finden würde…?

Hektisch huschte ihr Blick die Regalreihen entlang. ‚_Bitte, bitte, bitte…_' „Ha!" Einen kurzen Freudenschrei ausstoßend, ergriff Evy eine circa fünfzehn Zentimeter hohe dünnhalsige Flasche, in der eine mintgrüne Flüssigkeit schwappte: der _Lebenserkennungs-Trank_! Befand sich etwas Lebendiges in der Nähe – ob Mensch oder Tier – wurde dessen Lebensenergie durch ein ätherisches Glühen hervorgehoben, das sogar durch Wände sichtbar war. Allerdings war die Reichweite begrenzt. Bis in etwa dreißig Meter Entfernung konnte man andere Lebewesen wahrnehmen und deren Bewegungen verfolgen… Dieser Trank war unglaublich kompliziert und sehr zeitaufwendig in der Herstellung, weshalb er selbst an der Universität nur von den Allerbesten gebraut wurde…

Selbstverständlich würde der _Homenum revelio_-Zauber denselben Zweck erfüllen – sogar mit einer weitaus höheren Reichweite. Allerdings war dessen großer Nachteil, dass er – ähnlich wie der Imperius-Fluch – durch stetige Konzentration aufrecht gehalten werden musste, was die gleichzeitige Nutzung anderer Zauber unmöglich machte. Der Trank dagegen entfaltete seine Wirkung ohne jegliches weitere – aktive – Zutun, was ihn in dieser Situation klar zu Evys Favoriten erklärte…

Von einem immer stärker werdenden Gefühl der Euphorie und Zuversicht ergriffen, stellte diese ihren wertvollen Fund zu den anderen Phiolen, die sie bereits herausgesucht hatte und machte sich dann mit Feuereifer daran, nach weiteren flüssigen kleinen Helfern Ausschau zu halten.

In Höhlen und Tunneln herrschte eine besondere Akustik, wodurch jedes Geräusch verstärkt wurde, unter anderem auch Schritte… Breit grinsend griff Evy nach zwei Phiolen des _Schattenschritt-Tranks_, welcher die von Schuhsohlen erzeugten Geräusche dämpfte und auf ein Minimum reduzierte…

Auch der _Spiegelzwilling-Trank_ wurde kurzerhand konfisziert. Nahm man diesen zu sich, entstand für wenige Minuten eine perfekte Kopie desjenigen, der ihn getrunken hatte. Diesem Klon konnte man Befehle geben, die dieser haargenau befolgte. Allerdings war es dieser Kopie nicht möglich zu zaubern oder Gegenstände anzuheben. Als kleines Ablenkungsmanöver ließ sich diese Illusion jedoch allemal einsetzen…

Hochzufrieden mit ihrer Ausbeute wollte Evy die Tür des Raums nun wieder ordentlich verschließen, ließ zuvor aber noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick über die vielen unterschiedlichen Zaubertränke schweifen… und hielt wie vom Donner gerührt inne. Zwei Phiolen in der untersten Regalreihe hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt wegen deren auffälligen Unauffälligkeit. Bei näherem Hinsehen wurde ihre erste Annahme bestätigt: Es waren der _Trank der lebenden Toten_ und ein Mittel zur Behandlung von Filzläusen – unter den gegebenen Umständen also eigentlich völlig unbrauchbar. Allerdings nur für diejenigen, die _nicht _in den Genuss gekommen waren, Zaubertrankunterricht bei Professor Snape zu erhalten… In derselben Sekunde, in der Evy die beiden Tränke ins Auge gesprungen waren, hatten sich zwei als verschollen geglaubte Erinnerungen aus den Untiefen ihres Gedächtnisses wieder ans Tageslicht gekämpft…

Mit einem verschlagenen und eindeutig bösartigen Grinsen ergriff Evy die beiden Phiolen mit deren unscheinbaren Inhalt und stellte sie zu ihren anderen Errungenschaften. In diesem Moment erschien Mrs. Sullivan an ihrer Seite und musterte interessiert die Tränke, welche die junge Hexe ausgewählt hatte. Anerkennend nickte sie. „Kompliment, Kindchen. Sie verstehen eine Menge von Zaubertränken."

Als ihre Augen nun die beiden zuletzt dazugestellten Phiolen erblickten, runzelte sie zutiefst verwirrt die Stirn. „Da haben Sie sich aber vergriffen, meine Liebe." Evy folgte ihrem Blick und kicherte leise und schadenfroh. „Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe mir durchaus etwas dabei gedacht…" „Würden Sie mich aufklären, Herzchen?", bat die alte Frau gespannt und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Feixend hob Evy die Phiole mit dem Mittel gegen Filzläuse in die Höhe. „Diesen Trank musste ich in meinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts brauen und er wird mir in ewiger Erinnerung bleiben, wegen eines kleinen Zwischenfalls im Unterricht… Aus reiner Schusseligkeit habe ich damals eine Flasche voll davon fallen lassen, die auf dem Steinfußboden natürlich zersprang. Und als der Trank mit dem Gestein in Berührung kam, verwandelte er sich augenblicklich in eine schleimige, sehr rutschige Masse, die den armen Teufel, der hineingefallen war – nämlich mich – zu allem Überfluss dann auch noch am Boden festklebte wie Sekundenkleber!" Während Mrs. Sullivan nun dämmerte, wozu Evy den Trank ausgewählt hatte, musste diese bei der Erinnerung auflachen. „Großer Merlin, war das eine Schweinerei! Severus hat getobt wie ein wilder Eber! Und ich durfte beim anschließenden Nachsitzen die Bescherung beseitigen – ohne Zauber, wohlbemerkt!" Amüsiert nickte die Alte, deutete dann aber auf den anderen Trank…

„Und was wollen sie mit dem _Trank der lebenden Toten_? Ein phantastisches Schlafmittel, ohne Frage – aber ganz ehrlich, Kindchen: Sie sind zwar eine Schönheit und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Sie die Männer zu beinahe allem überreden könnten, wenn Sie wollten. Doch nie und nimmer kriegen Sie auch nur einen Todesser dazu, davon zu trinken!" Ein durch und durch verschlagener und durchtriebener Ausdruck breitete sich auf Evys Gesicht aus…

„Das wird auch gar nicht nötig sein. Aber bevor ich Ihnen erklären kann, was ich damit vorhabe, muss ich etwas wissen: Haben Sie eine Spraydose?" Vollkommen verdattert starrte Mrs. Sullivan ihr Gegenüber an, als habe dieses nun endgültig den Verstand verloren. „Eine Spraydose?" „Ja! Sie wissen schon: Ein Deodorant, Mückenspray… äh… Sprühstärke… wegen mir tut's auch Toilettenreiniger! Solange er in einer Flasche mit einem Sprühkopf ist!" Nachdenklich runzelte die alte Frau die Stirn. „Ich benutze immer einen Zerstäuber um meine Farne schön feucht zu halten…" Evy strahlte und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Perfekt! Kann ich den haben?" Nach einem kurzen Schwung des Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten „_Accio Zerstäuber!_", kam dieser in Mrs. Sullivans ausgestreckte Hand geflogen, welche ihn nun – neugieriger und gespannter denn je – Evy reichte.

Während diese nun den Sprühkopf abdrehte, machte sie sich daran, ihr Gegenüber an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. „Auch den _Trank der lebenden Toten_ haben wir in Severus' Unterricht gebraut. Und ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, wie er uns im Laufe des Brauprozesses zu besonderer Vorsicht ermahnte, da der Trank entgegen der gängigen Meinung _nicht_ unbedingt oral eingenommen werden muss, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Es reicht vollkommen aus, ihn in Kontakt mit den Schleimhäuten kommen zu lassen… Wenn also _rein zufällig_ etwas davon in Augen oder Nase gerät…" Schallend lachte die alte Frau auf. „Sie sind mir ja ein durchtriebenes Luder! Severus muss an Ihnen seine reinste Freude haben!" Leise lachend entkorkte Evy den _Trank der lebenden Toten_ und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das müssen Sie schon ihn fragen, aber ich bezweifle, dass das seine Worte wären…" Prüfend schwenkte sie den Zerstäuber, der etwa bis zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt war. „Wie viel passt da rein?" „Hmmm, circa ein Liter."

Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn kaute Evy auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „So… wie war das nochmal mit der Dosierung…? Hmmm... _Ein_ Tropfen auf hundert Milliliter, oder doch _zehn_ Tropfen? Ach, was solls… Viel hilft viel, wie die Muggel sagen! Wohl bekomms!" Und mit diesen Worten schüttete sie eine sehr großzügige Menge des Tranks in die Zerstäuberflasche, wobei sie sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte. ‚_Severus würde glatt der Schlag treffen, könnte er deine Sorglosigkeit mit ansehen!_', tadelte sie ihre innere Stimme… Allerdings nur sehr leise…

„Vorsicht, Kindchen!", rief Mrs. Sullivan entsetzt als sie Evys Treiben beobachtete, doch diese zuckte nur die Schultern. „Keine Sorge. Es wird sie schon nicht umbringen. Höchstens für sehr lange Zeit einschläfern…" „Also ehrlich, an Ihnen ist eine fabelhafte Slytherin verlorengegangen, meine Liebe…" Versonnen lächelnd schraubte Evy den Sprühkopf wieder auf die Flasche und schüttelte deren Inhalt ordentlich durch. Zufrieden ihr Werk begutachtend, befestigte sie schließlich die ausgewählten Tränke – einschließlich des Zerstäubers – mithilfe eines Klebe-Zaubers an ihrem Gürtel.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war, gingen die beiden Hexen eiligst zur Bodenluke hinüber… Laut in den Angeln quietschend, schwang diese nach oben und gab den Blick frei auf eine sehr wacklig aussehende Sprossenleiter, die in absolute Schwärze hinab führte… Gähnende Finsternis und ein feuchter, muffiger Geruch schlugen Evy entgegen, als sie sich über die Öffnung im Boden beugte und in den Keller hinab sah… „An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befindet sich der Zugang zu den Tunneln.", erklärte Mrs. Sullivan und folgte Evys Blick. „Ich habe die Tür mit einigen einfachen, aber wirksamen Schutzzaubern versehen. Für Muggel ist sie unsichtbar und jeder Zauberer, der sich unbefugten Zutritt zu verschaffen sucht, wird dies bitter bereuen…" Ein wahrhaft diabolischer Zug umspielte ihren Mund bei diesen Worten und Evy lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Mit dieser alten Hexe wollte sie es sich lieber niemals verderben…

„Gehen Sie als Erste hinunter, Kindchen. Sie müssen die Leiter für mich festhalten, sie ist etwas altersschwach… Genau wie ihre Besitzerin!" Vom leisen Kichern Mrs. Sullivans begleitet, stieg Evy vorsichtig die wackelige Leiter hinab… Unten angekommen, hüllte tiefste Finsternis sie ein. Da sie hier aber noch nicht mit Todessern zu rechnen brauchten, entschied sie sich für den Moment für ein _Lumos_. Den _Trank der Infravision_ würden sie noch früh genug einsetzen müssen…

Als sich die alte Frau sicher war, dass Evy die Leiter so gut wie möglich festhielt, machte sie sich schwerfällig an den Abstieg. Spätestens jetzt wurde ihr fortgeschrittenes Alter sichtbar und eine Welle des Schuldgefühls schwappte über Evy hinweg, als sie der gebrechlichen, alten Frau bei ihrem langsamen Abstieg in den Keller zusah… Wie hatte sie nur zulassen können, dass sich diese Frau in ein solches Wagnis stürzte? Schlagartig war ihre eben entflammte Euphorie auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Eine altersschwache, rheumatische Aurorin und eine hitzköpfige, sture kleine Schullehrerin, die sich und der Welt da draußen unbedingt beweisen wollte, dass auch sie in der Lage war, mit einem Todesser fertig zu werden… ‚_Was hab ich mir bloß dabei gedacht?_', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie nun Mrs. Sullivan eine Hand reichte, damit diese ihr Gleichgewicht nicht verlor.

„Geht schon, Herzchen. Danke." Sich die Kleidung glatt streichend, wollte sich die alte Frau nun daran machen, die Schutzzauber von der Tunneltür zu nehmen, als sie Evys zerknirschten Gesichtsausdrucks gewahr wurde. „Was haben Sie denn, Kindchen? Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Nein, es ist nur… Ich bin mir nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob es so klug ist, was wir vorhaben. Schließlich habe ich so gut wie keine praktische Erfahrung im Umgang mit Todessern… und Sie sind – Entschuldigung, wenn ich das so direkt sage! – ja nun auch nicht mehr die Jüngste…"

Resolut stemmte die Alte ihre Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor Evy auf. Mit wild entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck funkelte sie diese an. „Jetzt passen Sie mal gut auf, Kindchen! Ich habe schon gegen die dunklen Mächte gekämpft, als das Wort _Todesser_ noch gar nicht erfunden und Voldemort selbst noch ein Glitzern in den Augen seiner Eltern war! Meine Erfahrung reicht locker für uns beide aus, meine Liebe! Gut, ich bin vielleicht körperlich nicht mehr ganz so knackig wie noch vor zwanzig Jahren, und meine Augen und Ohren haben mit zunehmendem Alter auch etwas nachgelassen – aber das gleichen Sie mit Ihrer Jugend wieder aus! Wir sind nun ein Team und als solches werden wir auch arbeiten! Ich bringe meine Erfahrung – Sie Ihre Jugend und bessere Reflexe. Und Ihre Ideen zur Zweckentfremdung dieser beiden Zaubertränke waren schlichtweg genial! Erfahrung ist nicht alles, Kindchen… Jeder muss einfach nur das tun, worin er am besten ist. Meine Stärke sind Angriffszauber – Ihre dagegen sind offensichtlich die Tränke. Dieses Wissen gilt es nun zu verbinden – und gemeinsam schaffen wir es dann auch!"

Liebevoll lächelnd tätschelte sie ihrem jüngeren Gegenüber die Hand. „Zweifeln Sie niemals an Ihren Fähigkeiten, meine Liebe! Man kann alles erreichen, man muss nur an sich glauben! Denn wenn Sie sich selbst schon nichts zutrauen – wie sollten es dann andere tun?" Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns nickte Evy dankbar und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite, während Mrs. Sullivan einen Schutzzauber nach dem anderen von der schweren Eisentür nahm.

„Sind Sie bereit?", fragte die alte Frau schließlich und erhob angriffsbereit ihren Zauberstab. Den ihren fest umklammernd, nahm Evy alle Konzentration, deren sie fähig war, zusammen und nickte. Gemeinsam würden sie das Kind schon schaukeln…

„Ich bin bereit!" „Perfekt.", antwortete die Aurorin lächelnd und öffnete mit Evys Hilfe die schwere Tür zu den Tunneln unter Osmington Mills. „Dann lassen Sie uns mal ein paar Todessern Manieren beibringen!"

* * *

tbc

* * *

***sich schämend in eine Ecke verzieht***

**Jaja, ich weiß, ich hab es _schon wieder_ getan! Asche auf mein Haupt und verschärfter Kerkerarrest! ... Ach nee, das wäre ja gar keine Strafe... *grins***

**Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass sich diese Idee im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verselbständigt hat! Ich musste das Kapitel an dieser Stelle quasi zwangskastrieren, sonst hätte es wohl wahrhaft biblische Ausmaße angenommen... Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir nochmal verzeihen. Beim nächsten Mal gibt's dann auch das Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern, großes Slytherin-Ehrenwort!**

**Bis dahin wünsche ich euch alles Liebe und hoffe, dass ihr mir nicht allzu böse seid. :)**

**Über das eine oder andere Review würde ich übrigens nicht weinen... nur mal nebenbei bemerkt... *chrm, chrm* ;D**

**Macht's gut!**

**Eure Kaddi**

21


End file.
